El amor de un Dragón Emperador
by Nahuzomber15
Summary: Me mintieron, me utilizaron... me engañaron, borraron mis recuerdos. Algo cruel y malvado... pero la verdad, no quiero enojarme y cambiar mi vida por eso... no quiero venganza, solo quiero vivir en paz. Después de que su dulce y cálida luz esmeralda desapareciera en mis brazos... se marcaría mi destino. Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei... y tendré que seguir mi camino solo... o eso creía
1. El inicio de todo

Nos encontramos en el inframundo, más específicamente en la fiesta de celebración por la boda de Raizer Phoenix y Rias Gremory, Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, soy un demonio reencarnado de clase baja que esta a punto de interrumpir esta ceremonia con tal de salvar a mi ama de un hombre que no quiere… o eso diría, pero lo que estoy apunto de hacer, nunca lo olvidaré… ya que será la cosa más estúpida que habré hecho y a la cosa que desencadenaria una gran linea de eventos que marcarian, no solo mi vida... sino tambien al resto de las mitologías.

Y ustedes me preguntarán que ¿Qué como llegue hasta aquí? Verdad?. Bueno lo voy a resumir… yo era un pervertido que le gustaba espiar a las chicas en sus vestidores y por consecuencia me llevaba uno que otro golpe. Una vez en segundo año de preparatoria, cuando regresaba a casa después de una jornada de clases en la Academia Kuoh… mencione que ahí es donde estudiaba?... bueno no importa, sigamos… cuando regresaba a casa, por alguna razón decidi ir por otro camino y me paré a pensar en un puente sobre lo que haría a futuro… ahí fue cuando la vi… cabello negro, de ojos color violeta, buena complexión física y llevaba el uniforme de una academia que desconocía, sólo para después enterarme que era falsa. Esa persona se presentó como Amano Yuuma, tiempo después me enteré que su nombre real era Reynare, una Ángel caído enviada a matarme, cosa que logró, pero no del todo… no logró que yo me mantuviera muerto, ya que una vez me eliminó se fue, y tan sólo segundos después llegó ella… Rias Gremory, heredera del Clan Gremory el cual tenía rango de Duque y gobierna sobre 30 legiones de demonios, ella me salvó convirtiendome en su peón, me sentía muy agradecido con ella, no quería morir, todavía no.

Ella me presento al día siguente al resto de su clan… Kiba Yuuto, un niño bonito de cabello rubio, cursaba segundo año al igual que yo pero no en la misma clase y ocupaba el puesto de caballero en el séquito de Rias, Koneko Toujou, una Loli peliblanca que cursaba primer año y ocupaba el puesto de Torre, y por último Akeno Himejima, una mujer muy atractiva de cabello negro que cursaba tercer año de preparatoria al igual que nuestro Rey y ocupaba el puesto de Reina, básicamente era la segunda al mando… Rias era el Rey… era nuestra líder y ama, y nosotros éramos sus sirvientes. Me explicaron que nosotros los demonios realizabamos contratos con los humanos a través de folletos y con eso recibíamos ingresos monetarios, que si llegas a cierta posición en la jerarquía demoníaca podias pedir ser una pieza libre entre otras cosas más que no recuerdo.

Yo me enamoré de ella, me ayudó a volverme fuerte y a descubrir que yo no era un simple humano… yo poseia una de miles de Sacred Gears, pero no era una cualquiera, yo poseia la Boosted Gear, y con ella ostentaba el título de Sekiryuuteii, este objeto tenia el alma de un Dragon Celestial... el Dragón Emperador Rojo. El como lo descubrí?… bueno fue en un arranque de ira por la muerte de una amiga, Asia Argento, una monja que conocí mientras paseaba por la ciudad, cuando Rias descubrió esto me prohibió verla ya que ella era de la facción de los Ángeles y yo pertenecía a los demonios. Resulta ser que estaba siendo utilizada por los Ángeles caídos, nos hicimos amigos en secreto y prometi cuidarla, pero ella murió ya que al igual que yo poseia un Sacred Gear pero este se caracterizaba en curar heridas a una velocidad increíble... el deseo de seres malvados de poseer ese poder fueron lo que la condenaron Este Sacred Gear se le fue extraído y como Rias me explico antes… cuando un Sacred Gear es extraído de manera forzosa el usuario muere, pensando que podría salvarle logre arrebatarle el Sacred Gear de Asia a sus secuestradores para devolvérselo, pero era imposible, no se podía. Eso fue lo que pasó, Asia murió y descubrí que era el Sekiryuuteii, cuando me enteré de lo que le sucedería, fui sólo a su rescate… cuando Asia estaba apunto de morir… me dijo de que viviera, que continuará, que cumpla mis sueños y antes de caer en ese sueño eterno… me dejó su Sacred Gear… aún con las heridas causadas por más de 3 docenas de monjes corrompidos que se enfrentaron a mi, sepulte su cuerpo a varios metros de ese lugar, en nuestro lugar favorito para jugar y convivir... con una piedra logre tallar un lápida… ese día nunca lo olvidaré… fue la primera que vi morir a una persona… y esa persona murió en mis brazos y para empeorar todo... era una persona que queria como a mi familia.

Con el paso del tiempo logre seguir adelante, aunque ya no hablaba mucho y deje de espías a las chicas, solamente seguí por ella… por mi ama… hace tres semanas conocí al demonio con el que me estaba a punto de batir a duelo, Raizer Phoenix un demonio de clase alta y prometido de mi ama. Tenía pinta de ser un ser egocéntrico y mal educado, pero era todo lo contrario, un buen hombre y muy honrado era lo que se encontraba en frente de mi. Me lleve una buena impresión de él, y como todo niño curioso que era yo, le pregunté sobre su séquito y el amablemente me lo presento… detrás de el aparecieron 15 personas, 15 mujeres… estaba sorprendido, debía de ser muy poderoso para poder tener tantas pieza… gire mi cabeza y vi los rostros de mis compañeros…

Kiba miraba a una persona del séquito de Raizer en especial, tenía pinta de ser una Cabellera como el, la miraba con cariño y ella le correspondía… no había duda, estaban completamente enamorados. Akeno y Koneko miraban a Raizer con corazones en lo ojos, aunque Koneko seguía con su mirada estoica como la caracterizaba estaba un poco sonrojada… se notaba que ellas estaba enamoradas de él… pero Rias, ella lo miraba con despreció, pero a la vez con duda. No se como pasamos de una cosa a otra… pero ahora me encontraba en el inframundo, en el territorio Gremory, entrenando junto con los demás para luchar en un Rating Game. Un Rating Game es un juego creado por los 4 Grandes Reyes Demonios, los cuales rigen el inframundo, y que se utiliza como un modo de arreglar disputas entre clanes o simplemente pasar el rato combatiendo. Este juego se basa en que dos demonios de clase alta luchan junto con sus sirvientes entre si, y se gana solamente si el Rey oponente se rinde, si eliminan a todos sus siervos o es eliminado primero. Bueno, Rias había retado a Raizer a un Rating Game, ella quería demostrar que es mejor la calidad que la cantidad… el Phoenix nos dio 10 días para entrenar y aseguró que también se haría más fuerte. El entrenamiento fue duró, los dos primeros días entrene con Akeno el uso de mi magia, al ser poseedor de una Sacred Gear tipo Dragón mi magia era muy compatible con el fuego y mejore mucho en ese aspecto, aunque tambien desarrolle un gusto por la magia de hielo, aunque no era bien visto por Akeno que use esa magia, no sé porque. Luego entrené con Koneko, era una sargento estricta y fría que no dudaba a la hora de atacar, con ella mejore mucho mis ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y mi resistencia en la batalla. Y por último entrene con Kiba el uso de la espada y afortunadamente logre desempeñarme muy bien… por lo menos podía manejar la espada a un nivel decente... Por esa razón decidi conseguír una espada que en términos simples era un monstruo, media más 1,30m y era de 15cm de ancho con un filo muy bueno, Kiba me la consiguió. Los últimos cuatro días los use para estudiar las habilidades del Clan Phoenix y entrenar por mi cuenta… pero aún con todo ese entrenamiento no logre expulsar en ningún momento el poder que Asia me dejó... queria hacerlo por mi mismo, por eso no les dije nada a nadie sobre el nuevi poder que poseía.

Finalmente llegó el día del Rating Game, me encontraba en un salón grande de la casa de Rias, llevaba un pantalón negro, botas militares, una camiseta blanca y chaqueta negra con un Dragón bordado en la espalda... nos dijeron que nos vistieramos como nos sintieramos mas comodos. Llevaba mi espada y miraba hacía una ventana. Rias nos llamó y fuimos al campo de batalla, el cual resultaba ser una copia exacta de la Academia Kuoh. Voy a hacer rápida la historia, perdimos el Rating Game, habíamos logrado derrotar a casi todas sus piezas y cuando quise usar todo mi poder, por alguna razón, este no salía... y ese momento de confusión y duda fue el suficiente para noquearme. El ataque fue tan duro que quedé inconsciente un poco más de una semana, o eso es lo que me dijeron.

La noche en la que me desperté me visito alguien inesperado… Graifya Lucifuge, una demonio de clase suprema, me dijo de que si quería salvar a Rias de su compromiso usará un círculo mágico que me llevaría a la ceremonia, lástima que fue en vano.

Y bueno… aquí me encuentro yo… así es como llegamos a este momento. Me encuentro vestido justo como el día del Rating Game, sólo que sin mi espada, sabía que el Phoenix no sería oponente fácil, así que hable con él ser mas poderoso que conocía y le propuse un trato… le daría una parte de mi cuerpo para poder desatar todo su poder… de quien estoy hablando? Pues de nada más y nada menos que de Ddraig Goch, el Dragón Emperador Rojo y uno de los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Aceptó el trato, y podría utilizar su poder por 10min… y me preguntarán que parte de mi cuerpo le di? Pues le di mi brazo izquierdo y uno de mis ojos, el derecho.

Entre a la sala después de derrotar a unos guardias que no me dejaban pasar… fue mucho alboroto, y cuando entre yo era el centro de atención, me puse muy nervioso ante la mirada de todos pero aún así grité.

-Raizer Phoenix-sama! Eh venido a retarlo a una batalla uno a uno por la libertad de mi ama Rias Gremory!- le hable cortésmente porque nunca me faltó el respeto y yo tampoco lo haría. De la nada un hombre con cabellos carmesí, como Rias, se habría paso entre la gente y hablo.

-Valla estoy es inesperado... podria decir que estoy sorprendido- dijo mientras veía a toda la gente que se encontraba ahí.

-Szirsechs-sama... acaso esto es obra suya?- pregunto uno de los demonios presentes en la fiesta, y me dejaron bastante intrigado... esto lo habra planeado el?

-Por supuesto que no... si yo fuera participe en todo esto, los Rating Game desaparecerían para siempre...- Luego de contestar eso, me miro y dijo. -Y dime Sekiryuuteii, que deseas a cambio mostrarnos tu poder?- inmediatamente mire a Rias, y dudé… su cara expresaba tristeza y miedo… pero no porque yo valla a perder o salga muy lastimado… sino porque Raizer pierda. Mire a mis compañeros, Akeno y Koneko tenían la misma expresión que mi ama y Kiba me miraba con una sonrisa triste. Volví la mirada hacia el frente y mire al suelo… no sabía que hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo Szirsechs-sama, pero dejemos que decida que es lo que quiere después de la batalla, incluso si pierde que obtenga esa recompensa… después de todo nos demostrará de lo que es capaz… además veo que ah echo un gran sacrificio- Raizer dijo eso último mirando mi ojo derecho, el cual yo inconscientemente cubrí con mi mano. Al parecer aparte de él nadie más se dio cuenta de eso… me alegro por eso.

Actualmente me encuentro parado en una clase de plataforma… era rara, era como un tablero de ajedrez gigante, luego de un momento inspeccionando el lugar, a unos 15m de distancia apareció Raizer con un traje de batalla muy raro, no creo poder describirlo. Me puse en pose de batalla y mire de reojo mi Sacred Gear, el cual estuvo presente en todo momento, la gema de iluminó y realizó un aumento… mi Sacred Gear es única ya que puede multiplicar el poder base del usuario cada 10seg incluso hasta alcanzar el poder de Dios, pero Ddraig me dijo que si alcanzaba el Balance Breaker, podría hacer cuanto aumento pudiese resistir mi cuerpo en sólo un segundo. Aún cuando mi corazón dudaba… me lance a la batalla.

Paso el tiempo, y ya tenía heridas y quemaduras en mi cuerpo causadas por las magias de viento y fuego que Raizer usaba contra mi… aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, él también estaba herido pero en menor medida, los Phoenix tenía algo especial… se decía que eran inmortales y que poseían un factor de regeneración bastante alto, ademas de que eran muy ágiles con la magia de fuego y viento. Estaba a punto de activar mi As bajo la manga cuando vi su rostro, estaba llorando… Rias Gremory… mi ama, estaba llorando y no por mi, sino por él… y no sólo ella sino Akeno y Koneko también, Kiba miraba todo con una expresión triste… fue cuando me di cuenta… de que yo era un estorbo en sus vidas… si yo no estaba, Akeno y Koneko podrían estar con el todo lo que quisieran… Kiba estaría más cerca de su amor y Rias… Rias sería feliz, podía verlo en sus ojos… deseaba que yo perdiera para poder estar con él… para poder estar con la persona que ama.

Abandone mi postura, me dolía… me dolía el alma, el corazón… Rias nunca se fijaría en mi, así que… en vez de causarle más dolor… le devolveria el favor que le debía… ella me salvo la vida y dejaré que sea feliz con la persona a la que en verdad ama por el resto de su casi inmortal vida.

-Me… me rindo…- dije casi en un susurro, Raizer también había abandonado su postura de batalla, y me miraba… solamente me miraba. Al parecer sólo el me había escuchado, así que grité… -Me Rindo!- las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, se anunció mi derrota y fuimos tele-transportados fuera de la arena. Antes de que llegáramos a la sala donde se celebraba el compromiso antes de que yo interrumpiera, logre calmar mis lágrimas. Todos me miraban y podía escuchar sus murmullos, no podía evitar sentirme incómodo.

-Para eso interrumpio esta boda?-

-Que ser tan patetico-

-Deberian de darle un castigó ejemplar-

El hombre de Cabellos carmesí se acerco, no me miraba mal, no estaba enojado conmigo… sentía pena por mi... un sentimiento que realmente odio que sientan por mi.

-Bien como acordamos antes… que es lo que deseas, Sekiryuuteii? Fama? Dinero? O acaso mujeres?- el hombre parado frente a mi dijo eso… no sabía que responder… yo sólo quería salir de ahí, ya no le debía nada a Rias… solamente quería vivir en paz tal y como lo hacen los deminios poderosos... o una pieza libre...

-Que es una pieza Libre- pregunte, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

 **[Veras...** **una pieza libre es capaz de hacer lo que quiera, obviamente sin perjudicar a nadie.** **-Puedes vivir donde quieras y, si no quieres, no tendras que participar en ningun Rating Game que tu ama debata... aunque tendras que seguir haciendo contratos]** ya lo sabia, pero lo había olvidado!, podría comenzar de nuevo una vida y me alejaría de lo sobrenatural, me alejaría de todo este mundo al cual nunca quise pertenecer, me alejaría.. me alejaría de mis compañeros, me sentía triste… pero a la vez me alegré, olvidar mi amor por Rias sería difícil, y sería aún más difícil si estoy cerca de ella…

-Eso quiero… quiero ser un peón libre, y regresar a mi hogar… para talvez, nunca volver- dije eso sin pensarlo me dolería mucho… pero quiero que mi ama y mis amigos sean felices… y si yo tengo que salir de sus vidas para eso… entonces que así sea.

-Entonces así será, de ahora en adelante serás un peón libre… espero grandes cosas de ti, Sekiryuuteii- hice una reverencia, un círculo mágico apareció a mis pies y cerré mis ojos.

Después de unos segundos los volvi a abrir y ya estaba en mi habitación, mire por impulso mi escritorio y allí se encontraba Graifya, me miraba con lástima… no sabes como odio que me miren así…

-Perdón por insistir en que interrumpas la ceremonia sin saber que los sentimientos de Rias habían cambiado… enserio perdóneme…- dijo mirándome y haciendo una reverencia.

-No se preocupe Grayfia-sama... usted no lo sabia, ni siquiera yo- dije muentras me acercaba a la ventana de mi habitación, ñara observar la hermosa Luna llena que se coronaba en lo mas alto del cielo.

-Pero… porque te rendiste, tienes un poder que por mucho lo supera… porque te rendiste?- más que una pregunta sonaba a una orden, así que le respondí sin voltear a verla.

-Yo solamente soy un peón, no soy nadie para intervenir en los deseos de mi ama… además nosotros, los siervos, tenemos que velar por la felicidad de nuestro amo, no es así?... ella lo ama él, y él a ella…-

-Pero tu también la amas… y los mismos reyes de séquito también tienen que asegurar la felicidad de sus sirvientes- sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa… era verdad, yo la amaba y si, ese era el deber del rey… pero no sabía como ella se enteró de lo primero... tal vez mis palabras de dieron muchas pistas o incluso mis acciones.

-Pero yo quiero que ella sea feliz… incluso si no es a mi lado- se que esas palabras son cursis, pero es verdad.

-Sacrificaste tu propia felicidad por la de tu ama… eso es noble…- ella se levantó y fue hasta la puerta de mi habitación. -Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando y ver como vas con tu vida y a darte el dinero que te corresponde por los contratos ya hechos- sólo asentí y pude percibir como ella se marchaba por un círculo mágico… sólo atine a salir de casa, era tarde así que salí por la ventana y fui a la tumba de Asia… debía de hacer un cambio en mi vida, eso era claro. Me tarde alrededor de 40 minutos en llegar al lugar.

-Prometo venir a visitarte aunque sea una vez a la semana Asia…- esa promesa la mantendre por siempre, yo cumplo con mis promesa pase lo que pase, no importa que... nunca faltare a mi palabra.

-Aún lloras por la muerte de esa monja?- de repente se escucho una voz... conozco a la persona a la que pertenece esa voz… nunca la olvidaré, ella fue la causante que mi amiga muriera… la asesina de Asia, Reynare, la maldita Ángel caído estaba aquí… al darme la vuelta vi que no estaba sola, un hombre alto con gabardina y bastante mayor, una mujer de cabello azul oscuro vestida con ropas que dejan mucho a la imaginación y una Loli de cabello rubio vestido con ropas góticas de cabello rubio la acompañaban. Aunque podia notar en la peliazul algo de duda en sus acciones.

-Así que por fin das la cara… y veo que trajiste amigos- no podía evitar sentir odio hacia ellos… se notaba en mi tono de voz, como no podria sentir odio hacia los seres que asesinaron a una persona tan gentil como lo fue ella.

-Vaya porque tanto odio? Acaso te duele que hayamos matado a la pequeña monja?- dijo con una sonrisa sádica y burla en su voz... sigue riendo maldita, juro que te sacare esa estupida sonrisa orgullosa de tu cara.

-A que has venido Reynare?- pregunté sin vacilar, podía notar que me estaban analizando... y yo tambien lo hacia, la mas poderosa de ellos era Reynare, despues de seguían los otros tres, aunque la peliazul era un poco mas fuerte que el resto... obviamente me lo dijo Ddraig, ya que yo todavia no se sentir el aura de los demas por mi mismo.

-Pues no es obvio? Eh venido a recuperar el Sacred Gear de la monja que ahora posees en tu interior- no se como supo eso, pero no la dejaría salir con vida… no después de lo que me hizo sufrir y de lo que hizo sufrir a Asia… por alguna razón sentía que me observaban desde dos lugares, uno desde muy lejos y otro que quedaría tan fácil como darme vuelta.

-Si lo quieres tendrás que matarme… otra vez- estaba decidido a acabar con esa maldita. No dejaré que siga haciendo li que se le de la gana! -Te aseguro que te matare!- volví a tomar mi postura de batalla y convoque mi espada. Este día vengaría su muerte… -En este día! Vengare la muerte de Asia!- una gran capa de aura se formó a mi alrededor. Lágrimas de dolor y tristeza salían de mis ojos al recordar esas escenas… el haber perdido a Asia y ahora dejar que Rias sea feliz con otro hombre... me habían afectado demasiado. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, y sabía… que sólo uno saldría con vida.

 **Bueno eh cambiado el fic en su totalidad, sólo quiero decir que la historia original que planeaba hacer anterior mente si tenía harem… si quieren leer ese fic va a estar en mi perfil pero como una historia aparte. Sin nada más que decir, espero les guste y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **PD: este capítulo, como algunos, tendrá la narración por Issei o por otros personajes… aunque la mayoría de veces voy a narrar en tercera persona.**

 ** _Editado: 06/09/18_**


	2. Venganza fallida y peligro proximo

Nos encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad de Kuoh, en el bosque donde Issei sepultó a Asia. El castaño se encontraba frente a 4 personas, pero miraba a una en especial, Reynare, una Ángel caída que fue enviada a matarlo y la que fue la causante de la muerte de Asia. Desde el inframundo los demonios de clase alta y algunos de sus siervos que estaban en la fiesta de celebración del compromiso de Raizer y Rias, estaban a punto de ver la batalla del Sekiryuuteii vs 4 Ángeles caídos.

-Ese mocoso no tiene oportunidad-

-Se rendirá como lo hizo aquí antes-

-Va a perder-

-Solo servira para denigrar más a nuestra facción-

-SILENCIO!- el que dijo eso fue Raizer, arto de escuchar esos rumores -Déjenme decirles algo… si mi batalla contra el Sekiryuuteii se hubiera alargado más… estoy casi seguro, no… estoy completamente seguro de que hubiera perdido y con creces, así que guarden silencio y vean la batalla o sino largense- dijo volviendo su vista a la batalla.

En otra parte del bosque, cerca de donde estaba Issei, se encontraban sus padres que lo habían seguido hasta ese lugar. Habian escuchado toda la conversación que Issei entabló con una de las mujeres que aparecieron. Se habían enterado de que su hijo era un ser de otro plano, sabian que no podian ayudarlo y lo único que podían hacer era quedarse al margen y confiar plenamente en su hijo, ya que no poseían poderes ni habilidades especiales, como ahora tal vez Issei si tenía.

 _Yo Hyoudou Issei, estoy apunto de enfrentarme a la maldita que mató a Asia y a sus secuaces… yo tenía la tumba de mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas… y quería que su descanso no sea interrumpido. Los veía confiados y aproveche eso. Dirigí mucha energía hacia mis piernas y de un movimiento rápido ya estaba a espaldas de ellos... al pasar por su costado, puede ver a cámara lenta como el rostro de Reynare pasaba de estar feliz y tener una sonrisa sádica, a tener una expresión de terror y confusión… deje de lado esos pensamientos y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque… corrí durante unos segundos pero estoy seguro que en esos segundos recorrí más de 200 metros._

 _Cuando llegue al claro, me puse guardia y esperaba a mis enemigos. A lo lejos pude ver un montón de luces, creí que eran luciérnagas, pero al ver que las luces se intensificaron en sólo unos segundo me di cuenta de que no lo eran… lo que se aproximaba hacia mi, era una lluvia de lanzas y flechas de luz. Al tomarme por sorpresa decidí sacar mi espada y empezar a romper cada una de las armas que amenazaba con lastimar mi cuerpo y esquivar las que no alcanzaba a romper. Al cabo de unos segundos la lluvia paro y vi como los Ángeles caídos salían de entre los arboles a la vez que volvia a guardar mi espada. Justo en ese momento alguien me hablo._

 **[Por que no lo usas?... porque no usas mi poder? Para que sacrificarse tu brazo y tu ojo si no lo vas a usar]**

" _Todavía no es tiempo Ddraig, no me pidas mostrarle tu poder a unos seres inferiores como ellos" Decía eso tratando de apaciguar a mi compañero._

 **[Pero si no es a ellos a quien se lo mostraras?]**

 _"Se lo mostrare a alguien que valga la pena… pero a ellos no. Ten paciencia amigo, ya llegará tu momento" Afortunadamente logre que dejará de insistir en que usará todo mi poder. Al parecer podía guardar el poder y el tiempo del Balance Breaker hasta cuando yo quiera usarlo, así mis sacrificios no serían en vano._

 _El Ángel caído de gabardina fue el primero en acercarse con la guardia baja y estando confiado de que acabaría conmigo… grave error. Nunca se debe bajar la guardia en una pelea, y mucho menos si es a muerte. Logre volver a desenfundar mi espada y la engullí en poder dragonico, esquive la estocada dirigida a mi corazón, ladeando mi cuerpo a un costado y lance un corte horizontal, que partió al caído a la mitad. Hubo sangre pero sólo por un momento, los Ángeles, los demonios y los Ángeles caídos, nos parecemos en una cosa… en cómo morimos… cuando morimos nuestro cuerpo se transforma en partículas de luz… no queda nada de nosotros. Estaba comprobando que era verdad. Del caído no quedaba nada. Al estar concentrado viendo como uno de mis rivales perecía, no logre esquivar la doble patada que la caída peli azul y Reynare me dieron en el estómago, y para rematar la Loli gótica hizo estallar una esfera de energía en mi rostro, que me mando varios metros atrás chocando con unos árboles y derribándolos. Fueron golpes efectivos, al tratar de levantarme vomité sangre, era la primera vez que me pasaba, y además el rostro me dolía un montón, estaba seguro que sangraba por varios lugares. Pero aún así me levanté, no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente._

 _Las vi acercarse, la Loli gótica y la peli azul venían rápidamente con lanzas de luz en sus manos, listas para matarme y de ser necesario esquivar. Rápidamente me abalance contra ellas y las intercepte en su camino logrando tomarlas por sorpresa, con una estocada logre romper la lanza de luz de la Loli y de una patada la mandé lejos, inmediatamente golpee con mi Sacred Gear la lanza de luz de la otra caída, la rompí y mi puño fue directo a su estómago._

 **Slash!!!**

 _De repente sentí un enorme dolor en mi estómago… Reynare me había atravesado el torso con una lanza de luz. Vomite sangre, la caída peli azul intentó darme un rodillazo en el rostro que logre amortiguar con mi brazo derecho, pero aún así la fuerza del golpe me enderezo y otra vez recibí una patada de ambas sólo que está vez usaron más fuerza, y lograron mandarme contra unos árboles._

Los espectadores estaban asombrados por el despliegue de poder por parte del Sekiryuuteii/hijo/sirviente. Había logrado matar a un ángel caído de un solo ataque y se estaba enfrentando a dos Ángeles caídos de clase media y uno de clase alta, si así es, los Ángeles caídos usan la misma clasificación de poder que los demonios, sólo que los Ángeles caídos de clase alta no ven a los de clase baja como seres inferiores, ya que reconocen que ellos alguna vez también fueron así. La expresión de Rias era de confusión y tristeza, su peón entro a su ceremonia de bodas con intenciones de "salvarla" de un compromiso que supuestamente no quería, se habia rendido, había pedido ser libre y el que ahora se encontrase luchando contra unos Ángeles caídos la hacían sentir todo eso. Estaba muy preocupada por su peón pero confiaba plenamente en el, ella sabía que él la amaba, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía a Raizer, logró ponerle sellos mágicos en su cuerpo para que no logrará desatar todo su poder y que perdiera en el Rating Game ya que si lograba usar su poder y el ambiente de forma sabia hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a todos los sirvientes de Raizer... había funcionado, pero al verlo entrar por la puerta de su celebración, no pudo evitar pensar que inconscientemente su peón la haría sufrir por amor, sintió mucha felicidad cuando Issei se rindió, estaba planeando decirle la verdad y recompensado por eso. Pero nunca pensó que su peón pediría ser libre y alejarse de las mitologías y todo lo sobre natura la más que pudiera. Y ahora estaba junto con su amado esposo viendo la pelea que su sirviente estaba teniendo, estaba nerviosa de que su peón perdiera, así que tomó la mano de su esposo para que le dirá valor, cosa que funcionó. Ninguno pudo evitar hacer un gemido de sorpresa y una expresión de dolor fantasma al ver el pobre castaño ser atravesado por una lanza de luz y luego que en la misma herida le diera una doble patada.

Los padres de Hyoudou Issei estaban observando toda la batalla en vivo y en directo… no podían ocultar su asombro al ver a su hijo luchar de esa forma, Su padre, Takeda Hyoudou, no podía creer que su hijo luche de tal manera, el verlo recibir golpes, hacia que su deseo de proteger a su hijo saliera a flote, pero no podía intervenir, sabía que si entraba a la batalla no sería más que un estorbo más que una ayuda. La madre del castaño, Kyouko Hyoudou, quería entrar a la batalla, abrazar a su hijo y recibir en su cuerpo los ataques que estaba recibiendo para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que sentía su hijo, pero no quería que sufriera más por su culpa, al igual que su marido, ella sabía que si intervenía sólo sería un estorbo. Ambos castaños mayores no conocían nada de ese mundo, al que su hijo ahora partencia… ambos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas y ahogaron un grito de terror al ver a su hijo siendo atravesado por una lanza de luz y de un golpe mandado a chocarse con unos árboles.

 _Me dolió a montones, me estaba levantando del suelo mientras me sujetaba la herida de mi abdomen la cual tiraba varios chorros de sangre. Tenía que acabar con esto rápido si quería vivir… pero no quería usar el Balance Breaker. Debía encontrar una manera de derrotarlos sin ese poder. Lamentablemente ya empezaba a ver borroso, perdí una cantidad alarmante de sangre durante toda la batalla y si seguía probablemente moriría_. _Agite mi cabeza tratando de recuperar la visión, y lo logre apenas._

 **[Sabes… hay una forma de que utilices mi poder sin acceder al Balance Breaker…]**

 _"Como? Y ahora me lo dices? Porque no me lo dijiste antes?!"_

 **[Porque no preguntaste…]** _no pude evitar caerme de espaldas por su respuesta, metafóricamente hablando claro._

 _"Dime Ddraig, como hago para desatar tu poder sin el Balance Breaker?"_

 **[Bueno hace mucho tiempo uno de mis portadores anteriores logró crear una forma… por así decirlo falsa, del Balance Breaker, pero con un límite de 100 aumentos, luego de eso la armadura desaparecería.]**

"Me _estas diciendo que en esa forma, por ejemplo, si hago 50 aumentó y los gasto, solamente me quedarían 50 aumentos más verdad?..."_

 **[Es una forma más simple de explicarlo… pero si prácticamente es eso.]**

"Y _por cierto porque me dices esto ahora? Me lo podías haber dicho antes!No se? En algun entrenamiento?_ "

 **[Bueno… lo acabo de recordar, ya que el portador que la creo estaba en una situación parecida a la tuya… es decir, estaba a punto de morir tambien]**

"Bien _no importa… Como accedo a esa forma? Hay un cantico, un ritual que deba hacer para liberar esa forma?_ "

 **[No… sólo grita conmigo lo siguente…].** _Luego de ver lo que tenia que decir, volví a la batalla, me había logrado levantar aún con mis heridas._

-Te rendirás de una vez por todas maldito demonio?- _estaba confiada por mi estado, sus compañeras que también heridas, pero en menor medida, se pararon junto a ella._

 _"Estas listo Ddraig?_ "

 **[Por supuesto que si… vamos a por ellas].**

 **[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail Mail False!]**

 _(Falso estado del Balance Breaker)_

 _Podía sentir en mi cuerpo unas placas bien repartidas por mis brazos, piernas y mi torso pero no eran muchas y no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para protegerme de ataques muy potentes. Mi rostro estaba cubierto desde el mentón hasta la nariz dejando el espacio justo para poder ver claramente y mi cabello al aire. Podía sentir energía recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero esta se desvanecía rápidamente… debe de ser por la pérdida de sangre, mis heridas y el cansancio. Debía de terminar esto ahora_ o sino tendre serios problemas si no llego a conceguirlo.

 _Las vi, tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros y no pude evitar sonreír con confianza...realice 20 aumentos, creé una esfera de energía dragonea y se las arroje… apenas y lograron reaccionar a tiempo para tratar de alejarse pero la onda expansiva de la explosión las alcanzó e herido levemente. No pode evitar estar sorprendido por el poder que ahora poseía, pero no me confíe… mientras más se alargue esta batalla mas probabilidades de morir tenía._

 _Al estar distraídas no lograron percatarse de que yo me movía… me posicione atrás de la Loli gótica y de una estocada atravesé su corazón. El matar… a mi no me gusta, por eso, si me veo obligado a hacerlo, trato de no hacer sufrir mucho a mi enemigo. Mientras aún tenía mi espada en su cuerpo, vi como desaparecía. Observé a las otras dos caídas, estaban realmente sorprendidas. Reynare inmediatamente me miro con rabia y odio… pero la peli azul empezó a llorar y temblaba… podía saber que sentía en ese momento con sólo mirarla… tenía miedo a morir, no quería que su vida acabará prematuramente en ese lugar, pude ver por solo un instante la expresión de Asia antes de morir, y no pude asesinarla. Así que aleje la hoja de mi espada, hice 30 aumentos y le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire y la dejo inconsciente. E inmediatamente puse mi atención en mi último oponente… al darme la vuelta lo único que vi fue una bota, Reynare me había lanzado una patada al rostro que recibí de lleno, pero gracias a la máscara no sufrí tanto daño, aunque la parte que rodeaba mi boca se quebro entero. La patada hizo que voltee a ver a un costado, y por un segundo pude ver que la caida peliazul empezaba a despertarse, pero rápidamente volví a poner mi atención en Reynare. Me quedaban 50 aumentos antes de que la armadura desapareciera… decidí dar el golpe final… junte mis manos al frente, realice varios aumentos hasta que solamente me quedaban 10. Empecé a juntar mis manos moviendolas en forma de circulo imbullendo energía en el centro de ella, ahora en mis manos se hallaba una esfera de energía de un diámetro de 20cm. Parecía pequeña, pero muy potente, sólo me tomo un momento y la arroje, fue directamente hacia la causante del sufrimiento de mi amiga. Logre atinarle… por la explosión tuve que cubrirme con mis brazos para reducir el daño, por suerte que no use todos los aumentos... de haberlos hubiera usado, de seguro no me quedaría resistencia y hubiera salido volando con la onda expansiva._

 _La explosión ceso y el polvo se disolvió… no podía creer lo que se encontraba frente a mi… Reynare, estaba completamente herida y parte de su ropa ya no estaba… pero estaba ahí, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie… pero estaba viva... doy gracias a los cielos por llevar puesta una máscara… sino Reynare de habría dado del miedo que tenía… y probablemente con sus últimas fuerzas me habría atacado._

-M-maldito seas… te juro… que no acabará asi...- _respiraba agitadamente y hablaba con mucho dolor, un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies y empezó a brillar._ -Nos volveremos a ver, maldito Sekiryuuteii!- _sentí un gran alivio al verla irse, pero no baje la guardia… me di la vuelta y a unos metros de mi, se encontraba la caída peli azul, tratando de levantarse. Rápidamente me acerque a ella,_ con cada paso que daba, ella trataba de alejarse de mi… talvez pensaba que la mataría, cosa que obviamente no haria.

-P-por favor… no me mates- _me dijo eso entre lagrimas, había llegado con ella y me puse enfrente estorbando su camino. Quería saber porque no me atacó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, hace un momento estaba de espaldas, fácilmente pudo haberme matado de una estocada con una lanza de luz, pero no lo hizo y quería saber porque._

-Y porque debería hacerte caso? No fuiste tu una de las cómplices de Reynare?- _tenía que fingir que quería matarla… necesitaba respuestas._

-Yo nunca quise venir al mundo humano… siempre quise vivir en paz con mi marido y mis hijos… pero ella llego y me dijo que era una orden directa de uno de mis lideres… no podía negarme- _No paraba de llorar, pero sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad… como? Pues Ddraig me lo dijo. Pero algo en su historia me llamó la atención… dijo uno de sus líderes._

-Dijiste uno de tus líderes no? Es el líder… por así decirlo, principal él que te dio esa orden?- _quería saber porque era objetivo de ese líder caído. Pero no encontraría las respuesta en ella, de eso estaba seguro._

-No… Azazel-sama no fue… de eso estoy segura… a el le gusta la paz que estamos teniendo… no se quien dio esa orden… sólo Reynare, y los otros dos que mataste lo sabían…- _había logrado tranquilizarse pero todavía temblaba de miedo… así que su líder máximo se llama Azazel, pero el no me mando matar… pero si no fue el… entonces quien?... la observe de nuevo, y ella me miro a los ojos, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo… parece que en sólo imaginar que podría morir y nunca más volver a ver a sus hijo la aterraba o el echo de mirar a mi ojo dragonico la espantaba._

-Por favor… déjeme vivir, le juro que le serviré, y le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda… pero Por favor déjeme vivir… déjeme ver a mis hijos otra vez…- _había puesto su frente en el suelo y me estaba pidiendo que la dejará vivir…_

 **[Creo que ya es demasiado compañero… te está diciendo la verdad… que más buscas?]**

" _Talvez podamos provecho de esto, pero como?"_

 **[Piensas abusar de ella?]**

" _Que? No! Nunca en la vida le haría eso a una mujer, no soy un violador Ddraig!_ "

 **[Jajajajaja sólo me burlaba de ti mocoso… pero podrías usarla de espía para buscar al que nos está dando caza]**

 _"Es una gran idea Ddraig, pero sería poner mucho en peligro… además el que me está dando caza se va a tener que presentar tarde o temprano… sólo le pediré información de ese tal Azazel y que lo espié, nada más"_

 **[Bueno… estarías espiando a su líder máximo… porque no?]**

"Bien _así será entonces_ " _termine de hablar con Ddraig para después volver a dirigir mi atención en la caído que tenia aquí enfrente._

-No te matare… puedes irte… pero a cambio tendrás que darme toda información que tengas de Azazel y lo espíes… es una mejor opción que mandarte a buscar al que quiere matarme- _dije y pude ver como su rostro se iluminó, y una sonrisa se habría paso por su rostro. -_ Anda vete… nos están espiando… a partir de este momento cada dos semana vendré aquí por información… por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre- _cuando dije eso se sobresalto un poco e inmediatamente se disculpo._

-M-Mi nombre es Kalawarner, y soy una Ángel caída de clase media- _se notaba que estaba tensa… no pude evitar reír, al ver el sonrojo por la vergüenza que tenia… y me presenté._

-Yo soy Hyoudou Issei… es un gusto- _luego de eso se fue. De pronto me empecé a sentir mal… comencé a tambalearme, cai al suelo de rodillas mientras mi armadura explotó en partículas de luz, y vomite una gran cantidad dd sangré. Mi vista empezo a ponerse borrosa hasta que ya casi no veía, al parecer la pérdida de sangre ya había llegado a su límite. Caí al suelo y antes de quedar inconsciente pude ver que dos personas se acercaban a mi rápidamente, luego de eso para mi todo se volvió oscuro._

Los padres del castaño sintieron un gran alivio al ver a su hijo vivo aún después de haber sido herido gravemente. Estaban impresionados con su despliegue de poder. Al ver caer inconsciente los alertó y rápidamente corrieron a su encuentro. Se mostraban asombrados una aura verde rodeaba el cuerpo del castaño y lo curaba ninguno de los dos sabía porque pero estaban felices de que ocurriera. Takeda cargo a su hijo en la espalda, mientras que Kyouko llevaba la espada del castaño que había dejado caer al quedar inconsciente… de algo estaban seguros y era que tendrían muchas cosas que hablar con su hijo cuando despertara.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, los demonios acababan de ver la pelea y como el castaño había dejado ir a una caída. Los demonios empezaron a protestar y a decir que se aliaria a los caídos… rumores que fueron callados por Raizer y Szirsechs, al hacerles notar que acabo con la vida de dos de ellos y disparó a matar una esfera de poder. No podían creer que el Sekiryuuteii este siendo cazado por los Ángeles caídos… pero no podían ayudarlo. Ahora era un peón libre y tenían que respetar su decisión de querer vivir en paz. Pero de algo estaban seguros… el Sekiryuuteii era una fuente de podrr absoluto, y debian de poseerlo como sea.

-Se los dije…- todos los demonios miraron al que dijo esas palabras, el cual fue Raizer. -Si mi batalla con el se hubiera alargado… hubiera perdido. Nunca deben de prejuzgar a una persona por su apariencia… tengan eso en cuenta- luego de esas palabras la fiesta continuo normal, sólo que el tema de conversación que abunda era sobre como harían para que El Sekiryuuteii vuelva a la facción de los demonios y/o se una a otra casa demoníaca.

 **Bueno y hasta aquí este cap. Aviso que no porque haya escrito el cap 2 y lo suba ahora valla a subir cada tres o dos días nuevo cap. Sólo me sentí inspirado en hacer este cap y decidí hacerlo y publicarlo. Sin más que decir nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Tiempo en familia y problemas

_Desperté, pero no reconocí donde estaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación… lo último que recuerdo fue que deje ir a Kalawarner. Trate de levantarme pero sentí un gran dolor en el estómago, es verdad… sufrí un ataque crítico ahí. Como pude logre levantarme y observé el reloj, que marcaba las 5 de la mañana. No fue hasta que mire mi escritorio, que me di cuenta de que no estaba sólo… mi madre estaba ahí durmiendo y sentado en la puerta con una vieja escopeta que alguna vez perteneció a mi abuelo, se encontraba mi padre que, al igual que mi madre, se encontraba dormido. Observaba en sus rostros ojeras grandes y marcas de lágrimas secas en mi madre… cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?_

 **[Una semana…]** _Ddraig… una semana estuve dormido? Tanto tiempo?_ **[Si… durante todo ese tiempo tus padres no durmieron ni un poco, tu madre estaba siempre a tu cuidado y tu padre vigilo la puerta y la ventana del cuarto sin separarse nunca de esa escopeta… ni siquiera comieron algo en tres días, ya que se negaban a salir de la casa por si te pasaba algo… Son muy buenos padres si me lo preguntas]** _Toda la semana no durmieron y no comieron durante tres días... y yo que pensaba que no harían tanto por mi… soy un pésimo hijo._ **[Tu lo has dicho…]** _Gracias Ddraig… que gran apoyo eres en este momento. Mire mi brazo izquierdo, en el cual todavía se mantenía mi Sacred Gear, con enojo… a veces Ddraig se ponía muy molesto. Aaaahh bueno supongo que les haré algo de comer. Puede que haya pasado una semana pero mi herida sigue doliéndome._ _Me vestí y puse a mis padres en mi cama, donde dormirían más cómodos. Cuando mi Sacred Gear desaparece, lo que antes solía ser mi brazo… ahora es un brazo de Dragón de color rojo y envés de dedos tenía garras, Ddraig, mi gran amigo, utilizó un hechizo para hacer que mi brazo vuelva a tomar una apariencia humana. Salí de casa y me encamine a una tienda que está abierta las 24 horas… quedaba bastante lejos, así que me tomaría un buen rato en llegar. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que Ddraig me hablo._

 **[Sabes… el poder de esa monja… se activo durante un tiempo y te curo, pero sólo por un momento y logró cerrar parte de tus heridas y curo algunos moretones pero no todos]** … _que?... el poder de Asia… como? Como se activó?... si ni siquiera tu y yo pudimos hacerlo…_ **[No lo se… se activo de manera sorpresiva incluso para mi… si no hubiera sido por eso… probablemente hubieras despertado en dos semana más y tu padres…]** _ya lo se… no lo menciones… Gracias Asia… aún cuando ya no estas conmigo, sigues cuidándome… si hubiera llegado un poco antes yo… yo…_ **[Deja de llorar… crees que a ella le hubiera gustado verte así?...]** _Pero fue mi culpa…_ **[Respóndeme…]** _… No, no le hubiera gustado verme así…_ **[Entonces hazte fuerte y protege a tu familia… es lo que ella hubiera querido…]** _Ddraig por que eres así… pensé que serías más orgulloso e insensible… como en las…_ **[Como en las historias humanas?... Jejejeje no somos así compañero… nosotros también sentimos el dolor de una pérdida y tristeza… y aunque somos seres hechos de poder puro… no usamos nuestro poder para el mal… nosotros decidimos como usarlo, nadie nos obliga ni actuamos por instinto… además, yo también iba a ser padre… o soy padre?… no lo se]** _Eres padre?... pero, con quien… como? cuando?_ **[Te olvidas que yo eh vivido desde antes de Cristo, no?]** _A, si, cierto lo olvidé…_ **[Sabes… eres el tercer humano con el que hablo así… como si fuéramos amigos… pero eres el primero en saber que iba a ser padre]** _te quedaste soltero antes de eso o… tu bebé estaba a punto de nacer_ **[Pues la verdad… como ya debes saber, nuestras crías naces de huevos… estos se terminan de formar cuando reciben parte del poder de sus padres, y luego rompen el cascarón]** _Entonces… dime, te hubiera gustado conocer a tu hijo o hija?_ **[Que clase de pregunta es esa? Obvio que me hubiera gustado… en mis primeros años como Sacred Gear, trate de convencer a mis portadores de que me lleven con mi esposa y mi bebé… pero ninguno de ellos me hizo caso, y ahora ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo quien es la madre… ni de donde vivía…]** _Siento haberte hecho recordar algo doloroso…_ **[No te preocupes… no me molesta… parece que ya llegamos no?]** _Al darme de cuenta de donde estaba me encontraba frente a la tienda, parece que inconscientemente llegue aquí… luego seguiremos hablando compañero..._ **[Nos vemos amigo]**

 _Entre a la tienda y seleccione distintas cosas, varios víveres y alimentos, elementos de higiene, algunos medicamentos, ungüentos, desinfectantes y vendas para tratar mis heridas y moretones que el Sacred Gear de Asia no logró curar. Debido a todos los contratos que estaba haciendo eh recaudado una buena cantidad de dinero y no me hace falta. Page por las cosas que llevaría y luego me puse en marcha hacia mi hogar… mire mi reloj y eran las 5:40. Había tardado demasiado en ir hacia la tienda y seleccionando lo que llevaría, debía apurarme, no quiero preocupar más a mis padres… además porque no probar mi estado. Comencé caminando rápido y luego trotando, seguí así por unos minutos y luego pare… me dolió cada parte de mi cuerpo. Llegue a un parque, me senté a descansar un poco y a esperar a que el dolor cesará. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba mejor y volví a encaminarme a mi casa… trate en lo más posible de llegar y entrar en silencio pero… cuando llegue, abrí y cerré la puerta en silencio, como mis padres habían tapado todas las ventanas la casa estaba a oscuras, me saque las zapatillas, camine hasta llegar a la sala y ahí fue donde comenzaron los problemas… apenas puse un pie en la sala me resbale y me golpee fuerte la cabeza, trate de levantarme apoyando mis manos en el suelo y volví a caer, había aceite en el suelo… por eso me resbale aunque no me explico porque había aceite en la entrada. Volví a resbalarme y a tropezarme una y otra vez… cause un gran alboroto, luego encontré el porque me estaba resbalando tanto… mis padres habían puesto un montón de trampas por toda la sala… y mas sorprendentemente mis padres no se levantaron. Doy gracias a mi suerte de que no se hayan levan… Maldita se mi suerte…_ **[Vas a gritar no?]** _Yo sólo moví mi cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras tenía una expresión de dolor e irá… me había golpeado el dedo pequeño del pie con un mueble… para no despertar a nadie, me cubrí la boca y corrí en busca de algo que sirva para ahogar mi grito… pero en lo que corría a buscar algo me golpee el otro dedo pequeño y ya no aguante…_

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- _maldita sea! Ahora me duele todavía más el cuerpo… de repente escuché varios pasos que se dirigían a mi… eran mis padres._

 _Mi madre es una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño claro y con ojos de color miel, su figura no tiene nada que envidiarle a una modelo y es más alta que yo, y eso que yo mido alrededor de un metro setenta, actualmente su rostro tenía ojeras debido a la falta de sueño por las noches que pasó cuidándome. Mi padre, un hombre de 1,87m de alto con cabello castaño oscuro y una buena complexión física, al igual que mi madre tenía ojeras. Mi madre al sólo verme corrió hasta mi y me abrazo fuertemente… como si fuera a desaparecer, lo único que atine a hacer fue a corresponder el abrazo, al que luego mi padre se uniría… nos quedamos así un momento, podía sentir como las lágrimas de ambos empapaban mi ropa, pero no me molestaba, me sentía feliz de que ellos estuvieran conmigo siempre… los protegeré no importa el costo._

-No vuelvas a asustarnos así!- _decía mi madre a la vez que se separaba de mi y estiraba y apretaba mis mejillas, para después volverme a abrazar… podía ver en su rostro la preocupación que sentía por mi… mire a padre que estaba igual que mi madre… no me gusta verlos así… Nunca me ha gustado… escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de mi madre y comencé a llorar… es mi culpa que estén así… es mi culpa que hayan arriesgado sus vidas por cuidarme… si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte en ese entonces… nada de esto hubiera pasado… todo es mi culpa._

-Perdónenme… por preocuparlos… perdónenme por no contarles la verdad… perdónenme por favor… Mamá… Papá… perdónenme- _Yo, Kyouko Hyoudou, escuchaba como mi hijo, Issei, se disculpaba una y otra vez… siempre fue así, desde pequeño… se disculpaba más de lo necesario. Y no importa lo que hiciera yo lo perdonaría cuántas veces sea necesario… siempre lo apoyaría._

-Ya, ya… no llores…- _tome el rostro de mi pequeño castaño y empecé a secar sus lágrimas, aunque es un adolecente, para mi siempre será mi bebé. -_ Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar… no es así? _\- dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo y al parecer funcionó._

-Si… creo que si- _Kyouko siempre supo como hacer que Issei se tranquilizara… su hermosa sonrisa y su forma de ser fue lo que a mi, Takeda Hyoudou, me gusta y enamora cada día que pasa. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta que Issei nos mienta, pero cada vez que lo hace siempre es para ayudar a otros… por ejemplo, una vez sus amigos trataron de robar la ropa interior de mi esposa y el se echo la culpa, nos enteramos de la verdad tiempo después... otro ejemplo es cuando trajo a un gato abandonado a casa, rasgo los muebles y cortinas de la casa, él volvió a echarse la culpa, pero esta vez no le creímos… encontramos y llevamos al gato a un refugio de animales. Issei esta vez nos mintió para protegernos, por eso no estamos molestos con el… bueno si, un poco._

-Issei…- _hablé llamando su atención y la de mi esposa, lo abracé y le dije._ -Promete que nunca más nos volverás a mentir… por favor júramelo- _a mi petición se sumo mi esposa y lo abrazamos entre los dos… es nuestro único hijo… no nos perdonaríamos el perderlo._

-Lo juro… juro por mi vida… que nunca más les volveré a mentir- _al escucharlo decir eso me quedé más tranquilo, yo se que puedo confiar en mi hijo… ya me lo ah demostrado antes y no dudare de el ahora. Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más hasta que sentí que el sueño me llamaba nuevamente y no era solo a mi, Kyouko también se estaba quedando dormida… no me negué y cedi a caer en mis sueños._

 _Cuando yo, Hyoudou Issei, me di cuenta, mis padres ya se habían quedado dormidos mientras me abrazaban… por eso como pude y sin despertarlos los acomode en el sofá de la sala y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno… y el almuerzo… y la cena… sinceramente no quería que se quedarán con hambre y decidí cocinar todo de una vez._ **[Es por eso o porque no quieres hacer nada más tarde… o quieres jugar al videojuego que compraste en la tienda]** _No es eso Ddraig, en verdad no quiero que se queden con hambre… además si hago toda la comida ahora tendré toda la tarde libre para jugar._ **[Porque no me sorprende esto de ti…]** _Vamos Ddraig soy joven, además de que me fascinan los videojuegos… además me ayudarán a no pensar en lo sobrenatural por un tiempo._ **[Yo te recomendaría no descuidar tu entrenamiento… como ya te dije, los dragones somos seres hechos de poder puro y el poder, atrae poder]** _Tienes razón además, se que los demonios estaban observando mi pelea con los caídos… de seguro tratarán de vuelva a su facción._ **[No sólo ellos te observaban… los Ángeles y los Ángeles caídos también… parece que tendremos grandes problemas en el futuro]** _los Ángeles y los caídos también? Maldición… si van a presentarse en mi vida a futuro, yo sólo espero que sea en un futuro muy lejano. Bien hablaremos luego Ddraig, tengo que cocinar…_ **[Pareces una ama de casa jajaja]** _Ddraig!..._ **[Jajaja lo siento, lo siento… nos vemos jajajaja]** _Ja Ja muy gracioso… a veces me irritas… pero eres un buen amigo._

 _Me puse a cocinar y agradezco a mi yo de niño que haya observado a mi madre mientras cocinaba, ya que con esos recuerdos por lo menos pude hacer una comida decente. Los fui a levantar y desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos juntos todo de una sola vez… incluso yo no había comido durante mucho tiempo y bueno… que se le va a hacer… luego de quedar satisfechos nos fuimos a la cama… mis padres estaban cansados y yo quería descansar por mis heridas por lo menos un tiempo. Aunque mi madre no quería dejarme sólo, así que improvisamos… trajimos los colchones de nuestras habitaciones, los juntamos y dormimos todos juntos en sala… para mi era como si volviera a ser un niño… mi madre acariciaba mi cabello mientras tarareaba una canción, de la cual ya no me acuerdo la letra… poco a poco fui quedándome dormido… el echo de que mi madre tarareara una canción y me acaríciese el pelo, lo cual desde pequeño me gustaba y tranquilizaba, no ayudaban en nada a mantenerme despierto y no es que yo me opusiera, simplemente cerré mis ojos, sentí como mis padres se durmieron y al final… yo me rendí ante el sueño. Y así mi plan para jugar mi nuevo juego se fue por el caño :"v._

 _Al día siguiente, mi mamá cambió las vendas de mi cuerpo, desinfecto mis heridas y me puso los ungüentos que compré en mis moretones y golpes… luego fuimos a desayunar afuera… fue agradable, no salíamos así desde hace tiempo y aunque la comida estaba buena, mi mamá decía que la hacia mejor… que le daba otro gusto más agradable… mi papá y yo sólo reíamos, no era bueno contradecir a mamá, bueno… nunca es bueno contradecir a tu madre… pero mi mamá era un poco… como decirlo, diferente, si la contradecíamos no decía nada, pero ese día nos quedábamos sin cenar y para colmo hacia postre y lo comía frente a nosotros… y si me lo permiten decir… es un muy bien castigo. Luego de desayunar fuimos de compras al supermercado para hacer la cena… teníamos planeado pasar todo el día paseando por la ciudad y llegar a casa a cenar… fue divertido, mi madre nos convenció a mi padre y a mi para ir a un Karaoke después de almorzar… y ahora nos encontramos aquí en una habitación privada de un Karaoke. Al ser la idea de mamá ella cantará primero… le tomo tiempo pero logró elegir una canción muy buena… aunque mi papá también tendría que cantar, pero no tanto._

 **Evanescence – Bring me to life.**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down, into my core  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside, without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are my life  
Among the dead

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Don't let me die here  
Bring, me, to, life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

 _Mamá canto muy bien la canción, menos mal se puede grabar la canción… la voy a tener de rington en mi celular...bien llego el turno de papá, que canción cantará? No me lo dijo, ni a mi mama… por eso ella y yo estamos con la duda. Y nuevamente mi madre tendría que cantar, sólo que está vez ella sería la que no cante mucho._

 **Hero - Skillets**

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

 _De nuevo quede fascinado con las habilidades de canto de ambos… estaba fascinado y aterrado, más bien nervioso… ya que ahora me tocaba cantar a mí y aunque la música se haya vuelto uno de mis tres pasa tiempos favoritos… no me sentía confiado como para cantar todavía… pero que más da, estamos en familia. Me puse a buscar una canción de mi agrado hasta que la encontré. Ahora que lo pienso… es un buen momento en familia, tal vez me tome unas largas vacaciones de todo lo sobrenatural… si, eso haré… pero ahora, a cantar._

 **Linkin Park – Castle of Glass**

Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black, where the sirens sing

Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

'Cause I'm only a crack  
In this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

Bring me home in a blinding dream  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
For you to see

 _Para ser mi primera vez cantando, creo que me fue bien… cuando termine de cantar mis padres me aplaudieron, no pude evitar sonrojarme por la vergüenza… pero me sentía feliz y muy tranquilo, esta era la paz que deseaba vivir. Con todo el tiempo que nos demoramos en elegir la canción y debido a que charlábamos de vez en cuando, se nos pasó la hora que alquilamos y nos fuimos de ahí… decidimos pasar por un parque antes de ir a casa, para mi mala suerte… ese parque me traía malos recuerdos y más donde estábamos sentados, que era frente a una fuente, mis padres charlaban entre sí muy alegremente… pero yo no podía dejar de recordar esos horribles recuerdos que me atormentaban… después de todo, en este parque, fue aqui donde morí y reencarne._

-Issei…- _odio ese día… en el que me deje guiar por mi lujuria… por tratar de conquistar el corazón de una chica a la cual ni conocía… -_ Issei… Issei…- _todavía recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando me atravesó con esa lanza de luz… pero nada se compara con el dolor que sentí en mi última pelea… al ser un demonio las armas de luz me hacen más daño que cuando fui humano._ -Issei!- _volví a tomar conciencia de la realidad al escuchar el grito de mamá… vi en su rostro preocupación, mi papá tenía la misma expresión, se notaba en los rostros de ambos que querían saber en lo que estaba pensando. Sin más remedio les conté lo que sucedió aquí y porque odiaba este lugar._

 _Cuando termine de contar mi historia mis padres miraban el suelo con una expresión sombría, no les conté nada sobre Asia, porque todavía yo no estaba listo…_ **[Crees que fue una buena idea?... son humanos y el echo de perder a un hijo… su único hijo una vez… creo que es un muy duro golpe para ellos]** _que querías que hiciera… que les mintiese? Yo no haría eso… no recuerdas que juré que nunca más les mentiría?_ **[Es verdad… sabes, en verdad eres único, eres mi primer portador que le dice la verdad a su familia… me refiero a quien es]** _soy el primero en muchas cosas, el hecho de interrumpir una boda esperando a que la novia venga corriendo a mis brazos, pero que resulte que en verdad amaba a ese sujeto con el que se va a casar y hacer el ridículo frente a muchos demonios de clase alta es una de ellas…_ **[… tienes razón, pero vele el lado positivo, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y tomar las decisiones que quieras según tu creas correcto…]** _Tienes razón Ddraig… eso es algo bueno… el hecho de poder tomar las decisiones que crea correctas es algo bueno…_ **[Pero serás capaz de soportar el peso de tus decisiones si te equivocas?...]** _creería que si… son mis decisiones y estoy listo para afrontar las conciencias… pero porque pregunta esto ahora?..._ **[la respuesta dentro de poco estara frente a ti… no te olvides de lo que dijiste… suerte compañero]** _Luego de esa charla con Ddraig me concentre en el estado de mis padres… ya estaban un poco mejor, aunque mi madre me abrazaba y se negaba a separarse de mi, y ahí fue cuando lo que dijo Ddraig se cumplió…_

 _Podía sentir esas energías que pensé que nunca más sentiría de nuevo… me levanté rápido y alterado, mi Sacred Gear apareció nuevamente y tome mi postura de batalla… un círculo mágico apareció a mis pies y fue subiendo cambiando mi ropa por mi traje de batalla y haciendo aparecer a mi espalda mi espada._

 _-_ Mamá… Papá… no pregunten y escondanse detrás de esos arbusto ahora- _estaba preocupado… no sabía con que intenciones venían ellos al mundo humano… pero estaría alerta de todas formas. Afortunadamente mi papá logró separar de mi y llevar a mi madre hasta los arbustos detrás de la banca donde estábamos sentados, y ahí se escondieron._

 _De ese círculo mágico aparecieron una mujer pelirroja de ojos azul verdoso, de cuerpo voluptuoso y vestida de manera lujosa, tenía su cabello amarrado en una trenza larga que le llegaba a media espalda pero que dejaba uno que otro mechón suelto por su rostro, a su lado aparecieron dos personas. Un hombre rubio con el pelo un poco largo y de ojos azules, llevaba puesto un traje negro, sin corbata y la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, y una mujer de cabello negro largo y suelto, de ojos violetas, de generoso cuerpo y al igual que la pelirroja vestía de manera extravagante. A sus espaldas estaban una Loli peli blanca de pelo corto, se encontraba vestida con un kimono de color rojo con adornos en dorado, y a su lado se encontraba un hombre joven de aparentes 17 años de edad, de cabello rubio y corto, se encontraba vestido con una camisa negra, pantalón de vestir blanco y zapatos a juego, en su cintura se hallaba una espada. Eran Rias, Raizer, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba respectivamente. Pero no eran los únicos… a su lado, apareció otro círculo mágico donde apareció una mujer de plateados cabellos que estaban acomodados en varias trenzas, tiene ojos grises, buena figura y estaba vestida como una sirvienta, a su lado se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo de cabello largo y suelto y estaba vestido con un traje que parecía ser de hace muchos años… Eran Grayfia Lucifuge y Szirzechs Lucifer, la Reina de Hielo de la Devastación y Uno de los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonios que rigen el inframundo._

-Ah pasado tiempo… Issei-

-Tienes razón, ah pasado tiempo... Rias Gremory… a que has venido?- _pregunté con bastante seriedad, con un tono neutro, casi sombrío… no me agradó en nada verlos de nuevo…_

-Vine a llevarte de nuevo al inframundo…-

 **Un reencuentro inesperado y muy pronto… que hará Issei?... si llega a decir que si, que harán sus padres?... si llega a negarse, que harán los demonios?... porque hago estas preguntas?... y por que no paro de hacerlas? Averigüen esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Aquí se despide su amigo Nahuzomber y hasta la próxima en alguno de mis fics.**

 **Pd: Que les pareció el cap… responderé a sus preguntas y respuestas en el próximo cap.**

 **Pd de la pd: no se impacienten con los otros fics… ya estoy trabajando en ellos.**


	4. Decision y Memorias

-Vine a llevarte de nuevo al inframundo- _Descarada, sin vergüenza, maldita hija de_ … **[Issei!... controla tu vocabulario!]** _Perdón Ddraig pero es verdad… como se atreve a aparecer de repente en este lugar y a decirme eso…_ **[Te lo dije… dije que tendrías que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos y decisiones]** _Lo se… si me lo dijiste… pero no pensé que seria tan rápido…_ **[la vida te sorprende cuando menos te lo esperas… ahora, deja a un lado tu odio un momento y piensa con la cabeza fría que vas a responder…]** _Tienes razón… no sirve de nada perder la cabeza ahora… bien, Gracias amigo…_ **[No hay problema Issei… ahora el resto es cosa tuya aunque estaré alerta por cualquier cosa]** _Si… deja el resto en mis manos y de nuevo, gracias Ddraig… Pero no estoy del todo recuperado como para pelear arriesgándolo todo…_ **[Por eso, responde sabiamente y no provoques… si te provocan no respondas, si te atacan recién defiéndete y contraataca… no olvides que tus padres también están en peligro]** _muchas gracias por el concejo Ddraig… Bien hora de responder. Desenfunde mi espada, la clave en el suelo y use su mango como apoya brazos mientras miraba seriamente a los demonios frente a mi… el solo echo de encontrarme con ellos me cansa._

-Y porque debería?... yo soy un peón libre y soy autosuficiente, no necesito de ustedes…- _Mi tono de voz no había cambiado en ningún momento, seguía siendo neutro. Pude observar en el rostro de mi ama, porque aunque soy un peón libre sigue siendo mi ama, tristeza y lástima por mi… mi odio estaba volviendo a florecer… lo dije antes y lo repito, odio que me miren con lastima!... Y las miradas de los demás que expresaban el mismo sentimiento no ayudaba en nada… logre tranquilizarme, y estaba esperando su respuesta._

-Issei… tu eres mi siervo y te aprecio como tal… no quiero dejarte aquí… sabes que la familia Gremory se caracteriza por cuidar bien de sus siervos… por favor, vuelve con nosotros- _pude ver que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas y no lo permitiría, sus lágrimas ya no sirven en mi… ya no pasará lo mismo que en el Rating Game._

-Si me hubieras apreciado como tu siervo… como la casa Gremory presume ser, entonces no me hubieras pedido que luche contra Raizer, no me hubieras pedido que me hiciera fuerte, no me hubieras mentido y me habrías dicho la verdad!, si tan sólo… si tan solo no me hubieras revivido- _No pude evitar decir eso con rabia, yo no la odiaba, pero tampoco quería verla ni ser su amigo ni nada de ellos… con Szirsechs y Grayfia no tengo opción, pero quería mantenerme lo más alejado de ellos posible. Tome mi espada y la saque de la tierra con un brusco movimiento, el cual provocó que varios fragmentos de tierra salieran disparados y que mis antiguos compañeros se pusieran en guardia al igual que Raizer y Grayfia… Ya esperaba una reacción así, quería saber que harían si daba indicios de ponerme agresivo. Pero sólo llegaron a esto… al parecer no quieren hacerme daño, pero quieren que valla con ellos a como de lugar._

-No volveré… mi decisión está tomada- _dije a la vez que me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a sentarme devuelta en la banca donde antes estaba con mis padres._

-Se que nos odias porque te traicionamos durante el Rating Game y te dejamos solo en el mundo humano pero…-

-Pero "que"?... No me traicionaron, solamente me mintieron y decepcionaron… pensé que confiaban en mi… pensé que yo les agradaba, pero… solo fue una simple ilusión- _estaba triste, decepcionado y herido emocionalmente… no quería verlos, quería que se fueran y me dejaran solo… todavía mantenía mi espada en mi mano, empecé a ver mi reflejo en la hoja de la espada… mi ojo esmeralda me incomodaba, no me reconocía a mi mismo, es como si hubiera dejado de ser yo… pero de pronto sentí que una mano me acariciaba la espalda, voltee a los costados y no había nadie, entonces mire discretamente atrás de mi y pude ver que mi madre me acariciaba la espalda y me sonreía dándome confianza… respire profundo y recupere mi seguridad para seguir._

-Gracias mamá…- _le susurré, pero para mí mala suerte olvide que los demonios tiene un oído muy agudo y estoy seguro que lograron escucharme._

-Con quién hablas?- _mierda… maldito lucifer… aaaah no me queda de otra…_

-Con mis padres… acaso tengo prohibido salir a dar una vuelta con ellos?... Salgan por favor- _cuando termine de decir eso… mis padres salieron temerosos, podía sentir el aura hostil de Kiba y Koneko… Ddraig, puedes poner una barrera para mis padres por las dudas?..._ **[Por supuesto que sí Issei]** _gracias amigo… sabes, no sé porque pero… tengo ganas de llorar de felicidad, mis padres me están apoyando aún sabiendo que yo soy un demonio y que les mentí. Sob… sob…_

-Issei… que te pasa?!... Que le hicieron!?- _pregunto mi madre alarmada pensando que los seres en enfrente de nosotros me habían hecho algo. Solo sonreí, me levanté de la banca, mire una vez más mí reflejó en la hoja de mi espada, la cual reflejaba mis lagrimas y mire al frente decidido. Una brisa empezó a soplar y levantó el mechón de cabello que cubría mi ojo derecho y de paso secaba mis lagrimas. A excepción de Raizer, Grayfia y Szirsechs; el resto estaba muy sorprendido, al parecer ellos no se percataron de mi ojo durante la fiesta de compromiso y por esa razón les sorprendió._

-Ddraig… transporta a mis padres a casa, por favor- _decir esas palabras mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, mis padres estaban sorprendidos y no opusieron resistencia al ser tan repentino. Mire a mi mamá que estaba más cerca de mí y le dije._ -Ya eh tomado mi decisión… te quiero mamá- _cuando termine de decir eso, Ddraig había terminado de transportarlos._

-Así que vendrás con nosotros?- dijo rías esperanzada de que Issei vuelva con ellos. Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más precisamente en la casa de Issei, los padres del castaño empezaban a salir del shock que les había causado la acción de su hijo. Lo primero que hicieron fue salir corriendo hacia el parque donde antes se encontraban con la esperanza de impedir que su hijo se valla con los demonios, Kyouko había llegado a esa conclusión con las últimas palabras de su hijo. Takeda estaba cerca de su hijo, no tanto como su esposa pero lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que Issei dijo. La desesperación los estaba carcomiendo, con cada paso que daban perdían poco a poco la esperanza… a lo lejos podían divisar un gran domo de energía que de repente desapareció. Kyouko cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar siendo consolada por Takeda el cual tampoco podía contener sus lágrimas.

 _Ddraig había transportado a mis padres lejos de aquí… los transportó a mi hogar. Yo ya había tomado una decisión… se que no estoy en condiciones de pelear pero pelearía de ser necesario. Y como si fuera un adivinó, así fue… Kiba fue el primero en atacarme seguido de Koneko. Sabía que no podría con ellos dos a la vez con mi estado actual… la velocidad de Kiba y la fuerza de Koneko juntos son una fuerza letal… Ddraig, prepárate!_ **[Por supuesto compañero]**

 **[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail mail False!]**

 _La onda expansiva que provoqué al equiparme mi armadura ligera por haber realizado un aumento de 50 apenas colocármela, provoco que Kiba perdiera velocidad y que Koneko no pudiera ver temporalmente porque le entró polvo a los ojos… aunque ambos son enemigos de gran calibre, fui tras de Koneko y después de un fuerte golpe en el estómago y uno no tan fuerte en la nuca la dejé inconsciente y de una fuerte patada la mandé hacia los pies de la Gremory la cual no dudo ni un segundo en socorrerla y verme con algo de rabia… pero no puedo prestarle atención a ella ya que todavía tengo un enemigo. La elimine primero porque ella de un solo golpe podría sacarme de combate._

-Trató de no hacerle más daño que lo que debería…- esas fueron las palabras de Szirsechs Lucifer a su hermana Rías Gremory, la cual estaba tratando la herida en el abdomen de Koneko junto con Akeno, Grayfia también trato de ayudar pero fue detenida por el Maou Carmesí. -Tiene un poder muy grande para ser un simple peón, pero considerando que es el Sekiryuutteii no debería sorprenderme tanto… aunque esa armadura no es la misma que recuerdo del ultimo Sekiryuutteii con el que me crucé…- dijo Szirsechs para si mismo recordando una armadura diferente a la que Issei está portando… -Bueno creo que solo me queda ver-

 _Maldición me queda la fuerza de solamente 10 aumentos… moverme a mucha velocidad y realizar ataques poderosos gasta mucha energía… más de la que debería._ **[Bueno eso se debe a tus heridas… varios aumentos están tratando de acelerar el proceso de curación y por eso pierdes aumentos]** _y eso es por voluntad o instintivamente?_ **[No puedo saberlo con certeza… pero solo puedo decirte que trates de acabar con eso rápido… antes de que se te acaba todos los aumentos… en este momento solo te queda la fuerza de 8 aumentos]** _TAN POCO!_ _Maldición debo apresurarme y acabar con esto antes de que se me agoten los aumentos!._

-Que fue eso?!- _rápidamente me doy la vuelta para encarar a Kiba y le veo temblando de rabia, al parecer, por lo que acabo de hacer._

-Solo la noqueé, no le hice nada malo…- _es mejor hablar tranquilamente y no alterarlo más de lo necesario._

-Tratamos de ayudarte!-

-Ayudarme?... De qué manera, Kiba?... Separándome de los seres que quiero, dándome riquezas y fama a cambio de mi familia?!- _dije con rabia mientras volvía a sacar mi espada._

-Pero te haríamos olvidar eso como lo hicimos antes!- _"Como lo hicimos antes"?..._

-De que estás hablando? No te entiendo!... Cómo que "como hicimos antes"!?.. que me hicieron!?- _Ahora estaba enojado y confundido, que es eso de "como hicimos antes"?..._ **[No pienses en eso compañero, tal vez es un truco para distraerte]** _estás seguro Ddraig?_ **[No, pero si no haces algo te derrotaran y te llevaran por la fuerza al inframundo]** _Tienes razón.. debo de acabar con eso!._

-No se qué dices pero, debo acabarte ahora!- _una vez más realice unos aumentos hasta que solo me quedaban 25. Mandé 10 a cada piern mis brazos para aumentar la fuerza de cada estocada y corte, que además de aumentar un poco la velocidad de mis movimientos. Esto lo descubrí cuando estaba inconsciente después del Rating Game que inició todo, por alguna razón me sumergí en lo más profundo de la Boosted Gear y pude ver el pasado de los antiguos Sekiryuutteii junto con varias técnicas de ellos._

-Entiende!... Solo queremos el bien para ti!- Dijo Kiba lanzando un corte diagonal descendiente a Issei. El cual esquivo al dar un salto al costado y contraatacó con un corte diagonal ascendiente, el cual logró romper la defensa de Kiba, e Issei aprovechando eso le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a Kiba y lo mando hacia atrás. Pero cuando la batalla iba a seguir el Maou Lucifer intervino.

-Deténganse!- pero aunque Kiba bajo su guardia e hizo una reverencia, Issei no lo hizo, es más; aumento su poder apropósito y afirmó su posición defensiva, al parecer creía que el Maou estaba interviniendo a favor de su hermana. -Tranquilo Issei, no quiero hacerte daño…-

-Nadie le dio la confianza para llamarme por mi nombre… Lucifer-sama- Szirsechs se sorprendió al escuchar el tono gélido del castaño, pero inmediatamente saco su expresión de sorpresa de su rostro para ponerse serio.

-En verdad no deseas volver al lado de tu ama?- __ _maldita sea, otra vez insistiendo con eso… ahora que recuerdo, soy un peón libre y nadie del Inframundo puede obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera, el estuvo de acuerdo con eso… no sé porque, pero siento como si hubiera alguien más con nosotros… por alguna razón, mire al estómago de Grayfia-san y pude divisar una pequeña aura diferente al que en cuerpo de Grayfia expulsaba… que será?_ **[Esta embarazada compañero]** _una demonio embarazada? No es muy común ver eso, considerando que tienen una baja natalidad._ **[Pues es verdad… y esa es la presencia que te incomoda, pero al parecer él no lo sabe]** _tu qué dices, les decimos? Tal vez así podamos hacer tiempo para escapar… pelear con ese tipo sería un suicidio._ **[Es verdad… pues si no queda de otra que así sea]**

-Te eh echo una pregunta… en verdad no deseas volver?- _parece que el plan bebé distrae idiotas tendrá que esperar._ **[Jajajajajajajaja que buen nombre compañero]** _Gracias!_

-Si… no tengo ningún motivo para quedarme con los Gremory, además… Raizer-sama dijo que una pieza libre es capaz de decidir por sí misma, es decir, que nadie tiene derecho a elegir por el y mucho menos obligarlo… y según recuerdo yo, tu estabas de acuerdo con el trato!... No es así?! - la cara de Szirsechs estaba perpleja… Issei tenía razón, aunque él no fue el que había dicho eso… estaba de acuerdo con quien lo dijo… ese fue su error. Ni él ni nadie, puede obligar a Issei a regresar al inframundo… si lo hace estaría violando la recompensa que él le dio por demostrar su poder en la fiesta de compromiso de Rías.

-Tienes razón… Rías vámonos, si él ya tomo su decisión no podemos hacer nada, le di mi palabra de que ningún demonio le obligaría a hacer algo que no quiera… porque esa es uno de los beneficios que se le otorga a una pieza libre… lo siento Rias- dijo Szirsechs bajando la cabeza… se había olvidado completamente de eso, algo que nunca debe hacer, considerando que solo han pasado unas cuantas semanas… ni siquiera meses desde el incidente de Issei y su pelea con Raizer.

-Espera… enserio nos darás la espalda?!-

-No Kiba… solo trato de seguir adelante, como tú, como Koneko-san… si voy con ustedes será más difícil para mi olvidar el amor que sentí… no, que todavía siento por nuestra ama… yo quiero una vida normal y tranquila… lejos de lo sobrenatural, porque por culpa de seres como ustedes.. fue que se me arrebato algo… no, una persona muy preciada para mi… y no quiero volver a perder a nadie nunca mas- Kiba bajo la cabeza al recordar cierto evento de su pasado y volvió a mirar a Issei.

-Si… conozco el sentimiento de perder a alguien muy querido… te comprendo, y lo siento-

-No debes disculparte… no fue tu culpa, pero en parte fue mía… por mi debilidad… pero aunque no les guarde rencor, no quiero que seamos amigos, no quiero tener nada que ver con lo sobrenatural más haya de lo que soy-

-Te comprendo y respeto tu decisión... que tengas suerte en tu vida, yo le explicaré lo que sucedió a Koneko-chan para que no haya rencor alguno-

-Gracias- _es lo único que dije a la vez que hacía desaparecer mi armadura y me deba la vuelta para retirarme pero antes de que me fuera ella volvió a preguntar._

-Estas seguro Issei?- _ella volvió a insistir otra vez… ya ni sabia que hacer, no sé quién soy, no sé qué soy… pero si se que no pertenezco al Inframundo, yo nací en el mundo humano y moriré aquí._

-Ya eh tomado mi decisión, así que déjame en paz- _dije a la vez que guardaba mi espada y me iba del lugar,_ _empecé a caminar hasta el borde de la barrera y luego de esperar un tiempo, mire hacia atrás, más precisamente a la Himejima que mantenía la barrera. Al principio podía sentir que Grayfia la ayudaba, pero está hace tiempo que dejó de mantenerla._

 _-_ Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti… después de que te cambiáramos la memoria para que no… ¡?- Issei se volteo con una expresión completamente anonadada… acababa de enterarse de algo que no sabía, los demonios jugaron con su memoria… Szirsechs y Grayfia también estaban sorprendidos, estaba prohibido jugar con la memoria de los humanos y de los mismos demonios… Rías debía ser castigada severamente por este delito.

 _-_ Como que cambiaron mi memoria!?- _se atrevieron a jugar con mi memoria pero no logro recordar… maldita sea!._ **[Tranquilo Issei… estoy analizando tu mente y encontré varios sellos poderosos… pero tendrás que esperar para que pueda descifrarlos y romperlos, tendrás que esperar muy pacientemente… así que tranquilízate y vámonos de aquí]** _gracias Ddraig… bien carga tres aumentos de poder y los concentre en mi puño derecho._ **[Muy bien compañero… solo no cometas ninguna estupidez]** _no te preocupes amigo… solo saldré de aquí. Y así sin decir ninguna otra palabra… golpeé la barrera con mi puño derecho y está empezó a quebrarse hasta romperse. Me di la vuelta y les dije._

-Algún día recuperaré mis memorias… y dependiendo de ellas… tomaré una decisión, si volver o alejarme totalmente de ustedes… por cierto felicidades Grayfia-san, Lucifer-sama...cuíden bien a su bebé- _luego de eso empecé a caminar lejos de ahí aún con mi ropa de combate puesta. Tenía que recordar esos recuerdos… ya eh cortado mis lazos con ellos… pero tengo recuperar mis memorias y no quiero depender de ellos, no sé porqué pero creo que es algo muy importante… mi corazón me dice que algo muy importante… maldita seas Gremory. Estuve caminando un rato por una calle poco transcurrida hasta que vi a mis padres arrodillados en el suelo y llorando… empecé a correr hasta ellos._

-Se fue… (sollozos) se fue para siempre y nos… nos dejó, Issei se fue para siempre- _logré escuchar a mi madre decir eso entre lágrimas mientras me acercaba. Me acerqué a paso lento y silencioso, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ellos los abrace por sorpresa._

-Yo nunca me iré… yo siempre estaré con ustedes, no importa cuánto dinero me ofrezcan, ni cuánto fama me den… yo nunca elegiré a cosas materiales por encima de ustedes… ustedes son lo más importante para mí, nunca lo duden, incluso si ustedes dejan de quererme- _no pude resistirme a las ganas de llorar, la muerte de Asia… y el echo de que mis padres me aceptaran tal y como soy ahora… no quiero perderlos por nada._

-Issei!/Cariño!- Issei inmediatamente recibió una respuesta de sus padres, los cuales lo abrazaron cariñosamente y no lo querían dejar ir… por lo menos por un tiempo. Luego de 10min abrazados, tiempo en el cual Issei no había dicho nada, se levantaron del suelo y miraron a su hijo el cual trataba de secarse sus lágrimas.

-Issei… gracias por quedarte con nosotros, y antes de que sigas nada… déjanos hablar. Eres nuestro único hijo y te queremos mas que nadie… y si algún día necesitaa ayuda, no dudes en pedírnosla porque siempre te apoyaremos… está bien?- dijo Takeda para volver a abrazar a su hijo pero está vez por solamente unos segundo.

-Así es cielo… no debes dudar de eso sí?... Nunca te dejaremos solo, si? No importa si tenemos que recorrer el mundo entero para consolarte… si es necesario, así lo haremos.- dijo Kyouko a la vez que abrazaba más fuerte a su hijo, el cual solo descargaba sus lágrimas en su pecho.

-Mamá… Papá… gracias por quedarse conmigo… gracias por no dejarme.. enserio muchas gracias- _esas son las únicas palabras que pude decir antes de quedarme dormido por el cansancio de las heridas y la mini batalla que tuve antes._

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Szirsechs se encontraba enfrente de Rias con un temple serio, al parecer estaba molestó por alguna razón.

-Sabes que está prohibido entre nosotros el control mental y la alteración de más memorias… porque lo hiciste?! Si el resto se llega a enterar serás castigada y perderás tu puesto de heredera!... Ahora quiero saber, que parte de las memorias del Sekiryuutteii borrarse o alteraste!- El Maou Carmesí estaba completamente furioso, esto podría afectar bastante a su familia la cual no tenía nada que ver con lo que Rias hizo.

-Bueno… la parte de la memoria de Issei que borramos fue…- al escuchar las palabras de Rias, Szirsechs no sabia que hacer… estaba sorprendido y molesto, pero más que nada decepcionado… -Vete Rías… no le diré nada a nadie, pero te prohíbo que te acerques a Hyoudou Issei, no como hermano ni como familia… sino como un Rey Demonio… ahora retírate- luego de eso el grupo de Rias se fue de la sala, dejando solo a Szirsechs el cual luego de un tiempo se levantó y salió al balcón de ese lugar, el cual era el despacho principal del castillo Lucifer.

-Espero que algún día recuperes tus memorias Hyoudou Issei… y que ese día, decidas sabiamente lo que debes hacer… si quieres vengarte, tendrás el camino libre… y si quieres alejarte, nadie te detendrá- esas fueron las palabras de una promesa que a la larga, Szirsechs sabía que tendría que cumplir.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Grayfia estaba a punto de finalizar un hechizo para saber algo que la dejo en duda… las últimas palabras del Sekiryuutteii antes de marcharse del lugar, la dejaron con mucho que pensar. Él dijo que ella tendría que cuidar de un bebé, pensó en varias opciones de quién podría tener un bebé ahora.. hasta que se preguntó. "Y si ese bebé del que hablaba Hyoudou Issei, es mío?" quería descartar todas las posibilidades. Por esa razón decidió lanzarse un hechizo para saber si estaba embarazada. El hechizo funcionaba de esta manera:

Al lanzarse el hechizo se forma una gran cúpula donde la usuaria estaría en el centro. El hechizo avisa de todo lo necesario, si es niño o niño, si está sano o si tiene alguna enfermedad esa clase de cosas.

La cúpula se volverá azul si el bebé es varón y se volverá rosada si el bebé es mujer. Si el bebé está completamente sanó la cúpula, además del color correspondiente al género, se tornará de color Verde y si llega a tener alguna enfermedad se torna de color rojo, y dependiendo de la enfermedad el color será más intenso…

El domo donde está Grayfia se tornó de un color rosado muy hermoso… ella sonrió al pensar que podría educar a una pequeña niña, pero esos pensamientos fueron opacados por la desesperación, la incertidumbre, la confusión… todo por ese color, ese doloroso color rojo que empezó a aparecer en el domo rosa en el que se encontraba Grayfia, ese intenso color rojo, que podría poner en peligro la vida de su bebé.

Pero no solo era ella… si no también Szirsechs, el cual conocía el proceso del hechizo… los rostros de ambos tenían una mezcla se sentimientos… mucha felicidad, ansiedad, tristeza preocupación y desesperación, pero también tenían mucha esperanza… esperanza de que encontrarían la forma de curar a su bebé, mediante cualquier medio.

-No te preocupes Cariño… no importa como, pero juro que te lo hare- dijo Szirsechs entre lagrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su esposa que había dejado de hacer el hechizo.

-Si, confió en ti Szirsechs… por favor, encuentra la manera de salvar a nuestro bebé… incluso si yo tenga que morir- esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para el Maou, sabía que no debía confiarse y además… había recordado lo cruel que puede ser la vida.

 **Hola a todos! Y feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos! Y ahora por favor bajen las armas, se que me eh tardado mucho pero ya eh vuelto… así que tranquilos. Primero responderé comentarios y luego habrá un pequeño aviso.**

 **Annimo5722:** _gracias!_

 **ZeruXT:** _Bueno la historia cambio de base, y sobre el futuro de la misma ya lo tengo decidido._

 **Ignacio365:** _como dije ya lo tengo decidido :v._

 **aten92:** _bueno la historia fue reeditada y le di un nuevo objetivo, gracias por las recomendaciones y las críticas bien hechas… de hecho se que el primer inicio de esta historia y otra en mi perfil son un modo muy sobre explotado de crear historias pero quería hacer una a mi manera. Pero se que desde ese punto perdía originalidad por eso dividir cambiarlo. De nuevo muchas gracias amigo por la recomendación._

 **Incursio Graal:** _pues si, es el mismo cliché del olvidó pero tenía pensado darle un entorno diferente… pero luego de pensarlo bien, decidí rehacer la historia._

 **Antifanboy:** _bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo hasta cierto punto… aunque el únicio de la historia se haya basado en algo muy cliché iba a tener un torno muy diferente con respecto a la historia. Y aunque no iba a seguir al pie de la letra la historia principal creo que iba a estar en buen camino._

 **SoloSoyUnaOveja:** _muchas gracias amigo y aquí está el 4to cap, y aunque decidiste seguir mi anterior historia espero que de todas formas, si es que te gusta, sigas está._

 **It's me:** _como en el comentario anterior, aunque la historia no sea la misma espero que la sigas de todas formas, claro si es que te gusta._

 **Jawad fan:** _jajajaja si cuando lo releí también me reí un poco con esa parte._

 **Guest 1:** _pues el futuro del fichero está decidido así que lo siento tu voto ya no cuenta. Además no recuerdo si eres de la historia anterior o de la actual… te agradecería si me lo aclararás. Además gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, en verdad se valoran mucho._

 **Guest 2:** _Bueno amigo, tus palabras fueron unas de las que me hicieron cambiar de idea, y también, el inicio del fic. Y obviamente me tomaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para comenzar y crear los vínculos entre los personajes de forma lógica. Una vez más gracias por tus consejos._

 **Incursio Graal:** _pues muchas gracias!._

 **eduardoleyva:** _pues nunca ví una historia como está en el foro de fanfiction, así que dije "porque no?". El hecho de haya borrado la otra no significa que algún día no lo suba, todavía soy joven y estoy lleno de ideas… solo espero que cuando la vuelva a subir sea bien recibida como está historia nueva. Sin más que decir, gracias por el apoyo amigo y nos escribimos en algún otro comentario. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, tendrás que espera y averiguarlo en algún capítulo del fic._

 **Emma Rodríguez:** _Gracias por el apoyo, y como ya mencioné antes… la historia ya tiene un futuro fijo._

 **eduardoleyva:** _bueno… mira nada más, nos escribimos mucha antes de lo que esperaba jaja… bueno gracias por las palabras de apoyo y los concejos, como ya viste en el nuevo cap Issei ya tomo su camino. El regreso de Issei tardará bastante y espero que sea aceptado. Y si, el dolor de Issei se pudo haber evitado si Rias le decía la verdad a Issei, pero ella tomo esa decisión y no puede cambiarla por cuanto más quiera. Además de que Asia es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero en esta historia tubo que pasar por eso para que Issei se de cuenta de que el mundo sobrenatural no es un lugar bonito para vivir. Y bueno… hasta el siguiente reviews._

 **Kishinoshi:** _gracias por el apoyo y las palabras de aliento amigo… siempre son bienvenidos._

 **Necrogod:** _no, gracias a ti amigo por apoyar el fic._

 **FDGamerml:** _así es, pero creo que deje más dudas en este capítulo que en el anterior :v. Y esas dudas se responderan a la larga :v._

 **Necrogod:** _bueno sobre eso de que el poder atrae poder lo voy a explicar más adelante. Porque a lo que tu te refieres no va. Pero muy buen análisis aunque un poco errado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en siguiente cap._

 **eduardoleyva:** _bueno ahora podrás crear más teorías de lo que sucederá en la historia de ahora en adelante. Espero seguir tenido tu apoyo y gracias por ser uno de los que empezó a seguir el fic desde el comienzo._

 **elbimaster3001:** _bueno l futuro de la historia y su desarrollo será sorpresa, aunque talvez haya una que otra cosa inesperada por ahí, pero de que la historia tiene un final fijo tiene uno, pero no estaba planeando hacer un crossover, y si, tengo que verme ese anime._

 **Kishinoshi:** _jajaja pues tenías razón amigo._

 **Emma Rodríguez:** _pues eso es lo que pasó en este cap, así que … felicidades acertaste :)_

 **SanturyuSekai:** _Well, I really do not know Thanos very much, I do not know how he is or his personality, so I'm sorry about that. but if I get to find out about him and I like how he is, maybe I'll make a story like that. Without more to say if you like the fic, you are welcome. Pd: espero esté bien traducido._

 **Alex Saúl:** _Gracias por el apoyo bro y pues si, si se negó._

 **Berserker96:** _gracias amigo._

 **Josuhe E:** _pues aquí está el capítulo 4 hermano._

 **Bueno el aviso es… que pausare el resto de mis historias para concentrarme en esta, que es en la que estoy más inspirado, una que otra vez saldrá un capítulo del resto de historias, pero me estoy concentrando mas en esta. Así que por favor espero me entiendan.**

 **Además de que tengo dos ideas más que quiero realizar pero a futuro.**

 **Una es de hsdxd y to love ru: Issei será el personaje principal de esta historia solo que estará ambientado a en el mundo de to love ru pero Issei seguirá siendo demonio y todo eso… la pregunta es, como esque llegó Issei a ese mundo donde no existe lo sobre natural, pero a cambio existen los alien?**

 **Y la otra de Dragon ball:**

 **Y si un Goku viudo y un Vegeta traicionado cuando van de regreso a su línea de tiempo después de ayudar al Trunks del futuro, se caen por accidente y viajan al pasado... Más precisamente a unos días antes de que el planeta Vegeta sea destruido por freezer?.**

 **Bueno tengo esas ideas y si les gusta les agradecería que me lo digan en un review. Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Nahuzomber15 cambio y fuera.**

 **Pd: el motivo por el cual deje de publicar fue por problemas personales y por estudio, además de falta de inspiración, y si no hay inspiración la historia perdería sentido. Y si sabes sobre alguien más que este haciendo este tipo de historia me avisan si? Bueno ahora sí adiós!**


	5. Momento de tensión, impotencia e ira

En el territorio Gremory, se encontraban reunidos los ex-compañero de Hyoudou Issei; Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo, Kiba Yuuto y Rías Gremory, todos estaban listos para discutir un tema importante entre ellos… como tratar de hacer que Issei vuelva con ellos. Koneko había sido tratada y, como prometió, Kiba le explico lo que sucedió después de que ella quedará inconsciente.

-Bueno… que podemos hacer para que Issei vuelva y viva aquí en inframundo con nosotros?- pregunto Rias esperando a que alguno de sus siervos le de alguna buena idea… en ese momento Kiba y Koneko se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Lo siento Rias-sama… pero Koneko y yo queremos respetar la decisión de nuestro compañero… así que lo siento, pero no ayudaremos en este caso- fueron las palabras que el caballero Gremory soltó a su ama, a la vez que al decir la última parte se inclinó en forma de disculpa.

-Planean dejarnos ahora… sabiendo que ustedes también participaron en la alteración de memoria de Issei?- pregunto Akeno de forma inmediata y desafiante… pero ni Koneko ni Kiba se intimidaron por eso.

-Ya fue suficiente dolor para el… borrarle tres meses de memoria ya es mucho y sumándolo a que perdió a un ser querido… yo creo que es demasiada carga mental, considerando de que no lo ayudaremos a recuperar sus memorias- dijo Kiba con una expresión triste en su rostro. Koneko al escuchar las palabras de su sempai lo miro confundida.

-Porque Yuuto-sempai dice que no ayudaremos a Issei-sempai a recuperar sus memorias?-

-Porque el así lo ah decidido… recuerda lo que te conté… el dijo que algún día encontraría la forma de recuperar sus memorias y que decidiría lo que iba a hacer- Dijo Kiba ya suponiendo lo que el castaño decidiría…

-Ya veo… Espero que nos logré perdonar- dijo Koneko sintiéndose culpable también.

-Akeno… me dijiste que Issei había ido a hacer un contrato, pero al llegar lo que encontró fue el cuerpo del cliente mutilado y que todo fue una trampa de los ángeles caídos… pero en ningún momento mencionaste algo sobre el fallecimiento de una amiga de Issei por culpa de estos… por eso te ayude a sellar esos recuerdos de Issei… pero tres meses?! Que es tan grave como sellar recuerdos de tres meses?! Quiero saber lo que en verdad paso y quiero saberlo ahora!- la vos de Rias está de total seriedad, por alguna razón Akeno le había mentido a Rias sobre la verdad de lo que le pasó a Issei, ya que no solo borró unas cuantas horas o días, sino que alteró tres lagos meses.

-Lo que pasó… fue que…- la expresión de Rias cambio de total seriedad a sorpresa extrema, lo que le había contado Akeno, ya resignada a decir la verdad, era grave… pero era algo que Issei merecía saber.

-Akeno… los sellos que le puse, ni siquiera Grayfia-nee-sama ni mi propio hermano podría quitarlos porque son sellos prohibidos… y solo la persona que más aparezca en esos recuerdos alterados podrá romper los sellos…- Rias estaba muy alterada… ya no podían hacer nada, comenzó a razonar… ella sabía que su siervo la amaba, pero ella amaba a Raizer, por no querer herir directamente los sentimientos de su siervo no le dijo nada… luego llegó el Rating Game, que era para poder ver la fuerza de sus siervos, pero ella sabía que Issei al ser un pervertido al enfrentarse contra chicas se descontaría muy fácil, fue por eso que ideó eso del compromiso no deseado a escondidas de casi todos, los único que sabían de esto eran los padres de Ella y de Raizer, el mismo Raizer y su séquito, Kiba, Akeno y Koneko, luego de eso nadie sabía nada… tanto se expandió la mentira que llegó a oídos del su propio hermano, y temía que el se lo tomara a mal y busque alguna manera de "salvarla" de ese matrimonio, el cual ella no "deseaba", había descubierto que Issei se había vuelto bastante fuerte y que si sabía jugar sus cartas, podría de alguna forma vencer a Raizer, ya que ella misma le había dicho de que si ganaba el Rating Game Ella sería libre y nunca más se comprometería con Raizer… y aunque todo fue una mentira, ella actuó por miedo y le puso esos sellos a Issei para que no pudiera liberar todo su poder. Ella perdió el Rating Game, no sin antes derrotar a varias piezas de Raizer, sus siervos le habían demostrado que estaba a un nivel óptimo en lo que se refiere a batallas. Todo había salido perfecto, hasta que su peón apareció en la fiesta de compromiso con el motivo de "salvarla" de ese matrimonio "no" deseado. Cuando escucho su rendición, y la decisión que tomo al final… tubo un torbellino de sentimientos que empezaban a atormentar su mente. Su peón había sacrificado su felicidad para que ella esa feliz… sonrió y miro a sus siervos quienes continuaban discutiendo.

-Vamos a dejar en paz a Issei… después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, por mi… vamos a dejarlo en paz, como el desea, si? Pero yo le debo una disculpa por todo lo que le hice sufrir amorosamente hablando, y algún día encontraré la manera de disculparme con el, pero ahora hay que esperar a que se tranquilice un poco, de acuerdo?- dijo Rias sonriendo de forma triste al darse cuenta que su propio siervo puso la felicidad de ella antes que la suya.

-Estas segura de esto Rias?- pregunto Akeno un poco dudosa, pero dispuesta a aceptar la decisión de su ama.

-Si… pero solo espero que pueda recuperar sus memorias de alguna u otra forma, se que no nos perdonará… y que tendremos que vivir con ese arrepentimiento, pero el lo ah decidido así… y será mejor, que dejemos de estorbar en su vida, como el ah echo con nosotros cuando se rindió contra Raizer y nos dio la oportunidad de ser felices con nuestro verdadero amor- dijo Rias mientras derramaba lágrimas.

-Porque lloras Rias?- Dijo Akeno con la voz quebrada a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Porque me va a doler y mucho… el echo de saber y tener que vivir sabiendo que uno de mis siervos, aquel que sufrió y sacrifico su propia felicidad para dejar que seamos felices… me odie por una gran estupidez mía, solo por ocultarle la verdad… por una estúpida decisión…- dejo Rias solo para después estallar en llanto, pero no sólo ella sino todos los que estaban presentes, ya que de alguna u otra manera, fueron cómplices y participes en alterar los recuerdos de Issei. Y así, el grupo Gremory supo que cometió un error… y ahora tendrán que vivir sabiendo que le arruinaron la vida a una persona, pero no a cualquier persona, sino; a uno de sus compañeros y amigos… y ahora que entendieron que no todo se arregla con una disculpa, tendrán que vivir con ese dolor y culpa… hasta el día en que logren redimirse… o hasta la muerte.

-Kyouko… estás bien llevando esa espada tu sola- _le pregunté, Yo Takeda Hyoudou, a mi esposa, la cual, estaba cargando la espada de nuestro hijo, Issei._

-Estoy bien Takeda, además tú estás llevando a Issei… no creo que puedas con los dos, aparte yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar este absurdo objeto… no necesito tu ayuda- _debí admitir que su personalidad tsundere, que solo muestra cuando estamos solos, es algo que me gusta y además hace que se vea más tierna de lo que es. No dije nada después de eso, pero al tiempo pude ver que empezaba a cansarse, ya sabía que era persistente así que se me ocurrió un plan…_

-Cariño… estoy un poco cansado que tal si nos sentamos y descansamos un momento si?- _su expresión fue rara… primero mostró una cara feliz, pero al darse cuenta de eso cambio rápidamente su expresión y volvió a su personalidad tsundere._

-Jejejeje… está bien descansemos, pero no es que este cansada o lago así- _enserio soy extraño, cada vez que usa ese tono conmigo me gusta mucho más… valla y yo decía que mi hijo era raro. Mire al cielo, las estrellas estaban hermosas esta noche… había pasado tantas cosas que me afectaron emocional y mentalmente que… ahora soy yo el que está un poco cansado, rayos… podré llevar a Issei hasta la casa?._

-Valla… valla… valla, pero miren que tenemos aquí- _de la nada apareció un sujeto con ropa extraña… para describirlo en palabras simples, tenía pinta de matón… pero no venía solo, detrás de él vinieron otros 5 tipos._ -Miren chicos es una mujer muy guapa no?- _dijo el tipo con sorna en su voz… acaso?, No!... Si este bastardo está tratando de tocar aunque sea un solo cabello de Kyouko… juro que lo pagará._

-Solo estábamos de pasada, ya nos vamos no cariño?- _Kyouko parecía asustada mientras me decía esas palabras… y aunque trato de parecer valiente no puedo, ver qué están armados hasta lo dientes y que no lo oculten me de escalofríos. Con una rápida señal otros tipos salieron de entre unos arbustos lejanos y nos bloquearon las salidas._

-Si quieres tocarla tendrás sacarme del camino primero!- _de alguna forma reuní valor para decir esas palabras… aunque fueron en vano. Uno de ellos vino hacia a mi de frente con la intención de pelar cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no sabía nada de peleas pude defenderme bien, aunque nunca espere un golpe por la espalda… me dieron una fuerte patada en la espalda que me empujó hacia adelante, solo para recibir un golpe en el estómago y en el rostro que me mandó directo al suelo. Era incapaz de moverme por el dolor de los golpes y para colmo, ahora tenían el camino libre para llegar hasta Kyouko… trate de levantarme pero uno de los matones me dio una patada en el estómago mientras seguía en el suelo y luego junto con un compañero… me levantaron solo para ver a Kyouko sujetada por otros dos de esos malditos bastardos. De repente recuerdo algo importante… mi hijo estaba aquí, pero… donde está?. Mire la banca de donde debería estar dormido, pero está estaba vacía y la espada que llevaba Kyouko ya no estaba donde antes… se habrá marchado?... No, el no es así… por favor hijo, ayúdanos!._

-Porque favor déjame! No me lastimes!- _esos malditos bastardos… como desearía tener la fuerza suficiente como para sacarme de este maldito y poder liberar a Kyouko…_ -Kyaaaaaaa!- ese bastardo!... Lo voy a matar!

-No cariño, no grites… esta noche nos vamos a divertir a lo grande JAJAJAJAJA- Kyouko estaba aterrada, el que parecía ser el líder de los matones se acercó a ella y le arrancó la blusa que llevaba junto con su sujetador, dejando a la madre del castaño con la parte superior de su cuerpo al desnudo. La ira de Takeda se incrementaba con cada acción y risa de los matones… pero justo en ese momento, el líder matón estaba listo para empezar a trabajar en los pechos de la mujer castaña, la cual solo le suplicaba a Dios por ayuda y lloraba por el miedo.

-Pero mira nada más… ese debilucho de ahí debió ha recibido tenido demasiada suerte como para conseguir un premio como tú no?- El matón vio la cara de Kyouko, la cual tenía una expresión de horror y miedo, a la vez que derramaba lágrimas… al parecer al esto no le gusto al matón e hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

 _ **Plaff!**_

-No llores… pronto haré sentir muuuuy bien~- de pronto el sujeto miro con burla a Takeda, el cual solo tenía una expresión de odio en su rostro… -Ella ahora sentirá lo que es tener a un verdadero hombre… pero por ahora- ese tipo estaba llevando su mano derecha hacia el pecho izquierdo de Kyouko hasta que…

 _ **Slash!**_

 _Hace poco yo, Hyoudou Issei, me despertaba en una banca solo para encontrarme con una escena que no me agradó para nada… mi padre estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado y mi madre estaba siendo sujetada de forma brusca por otros tipos… me levanté, tome mi espada y me oculte entre los árboles y arbustos para poder atacar por sorpresa… aunque son humanos son muchos y están armados, no debo confiarme… los eventos de ponían más feos para mis padres, y tenía ganas de entrar y moler a golpes a esos tipos. Luego esos malditos bastardos agarraron a mis padres y el que parecía ser el líder de los matones, le arrancó la blusa junto con su sujetador a mi mamá y estaba a punto de abusar de ella… eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Ddraig… algún concejo?... Mi ira ya estaba llegando a su punto máximo, tenía unas ganas incesantes de matarlos._ **[Solo no los mates… en circunstancias normales te diría que busques una apertura y huyas con tus padres… pero está vez, hazlos sufrir porque que se lo merecen]** _tome mi espada y me abalance contra ese bastardo! Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarle un pecho a mi madre…_

 _ **Slash!**_

-AAAAAHHHHH!- El líder matón grito de dolor al sentir como la palma de su mano fue cortada por el propio Issei, el cual estaba totalmente lleno de ira. Y todo grito de dolor fue callado cuando Issei guardo su espada, le dio una patada en la pierna haciendo que se arrodille y finalmente le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara dejando inconsciente. Rápidamente el castaño se sacó la chaqueta negra que tenía y cubrió a su mamá. Luego fue a por los dos que sostenían a su padre, los cuales por la velocidad del castaño no pudieron hacer nada. Issei le dio una patada en la cara a uno, dejándolo inconsciente, y al otro le dio una buena patada en el pecho mandando a lo profundo del pequeño bosque del parque. Pero todavía quedaban 10… la ira de Issei estaba en su punto máximo y su poder se desbordaba pero Ddraig estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la fuerza de Issei y su aura al margen. Issei se abalanzó contra dos de los que estaban cerca y a uno de dio una fuerte patada en el estómago solo para después saltar de darle un rodillazo en la cara y, aprovechando que estaba en el aire, le dio un golpe en la cara al otro tipo, ambos habían quedado inconscientes y ahora solo quedaban 8. Los restantes tenían una cara de asombro y terror total, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, 6 de ellos se lanzaron contra Issei en un intento desesperado por tratar de noquearlo, ellos pensaban que si eran más de dos, el castaño no podría contra ellos. Mientras tanto los otros dos de fueron a ayudar a su líder el cual, de milagro, estaba despertando. Al principio Issei podía manejarse porque solamente eran dos, pero luego el resto se unió a la pelea logrando darle varios a Issei. Varios golpes al rostro provocaron unas fuertes heridas en Issei, la herida de su vientre le empezó a doler a montones al recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte del líder de los matones, el cual ya estaba de pie y estaba muy molesto.

 _Ddraig… estás listo? Necesito un aumento de energía!_ **[Un aumento no será suficiente con tu estado… recuerda que la Boosted Gear duplica tu poder base… y ahora estas herido y agotado…]** _Maldición!... Cuántos aumentos necesito…_ **[En tu deprimente estado… necesitarás alrededor de 50 aumentos]** _Mierda es mucho… creo que el máximo con el que aguantaré sin desmayarme será de 20… maldita sea, Ddraig… deséame suerte y dame esos veinte aumentos por favor!._ **[Suerte compañero… y aquí te van esos aumentos, solo procura no morir]** _No te preocupes amigo… todavía no eh cumplido nuestra promesa, todavía no hemos encontrado a tu esposa ni a tu bebé._ **[Gracias Issei]**. _Al momento que recibí los aumentos de forma discreta, mi cuerpo se sintió con fuerzas una vez más y me libere del agarre que tenían sobre mí. Primero fui a por los dos que me aprisionaban, golpeé la puerta de una y el estómago del otro provocando que se arrodillarán por la falta de equilibrio y el dolor respectivamente, sujete sus cabezas y provoque que chocarán entre si dejándolos inconscientes… ahora solo me quedaban 7, la fuerza de los aumentos disminuía, afortunadamente para mi, de forma lenta. Rápidamente tres de ellos vinieron hacia mi, y yo fui contra ellos, contra el primero le lanzó un golpe en el estómago y seguido de este un gancho a la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente… rápidamente contra el segundo, gire mi cuerpo de modo que si directo una patada en el pecho que lo dejo sin aire, solo para después saltar y con la rodilla dejarlo fuera de combate, y con mi último oponente barrí el suelo con mi pierna provocando que cayera de espaldas, me levanté y de un codazo en el estómago lo deje K.O… ahora solo quedan cuatro y me estoy cansando… tengo que acabar con esto rápido._

-Dejenme!… maten a ese maldito bastardo!- _que idiota tan persistente… le dejaré muy claro que nadie lastima a mi mamá… NADIE!. Los tres aparte del idiota ése vinieron contra mi… saben que no pueden hacer nada contra mi si es que ni me confió y ahora no estoy en posición de confiarme… me gustaría dejar esto e irme a casa. Tanto tiempo estuve pensando que no vi la escena frente a mi… los tres secuaces de ese imbécil estaban de rodillas y con la cabeza en el suelo pidiéndome piedad… pero no eh matado a nadie… verdad? Ddraig?!_ **[No te alteres Issei… no mataste a nadie, pero los dejaste muy heridos, podría decirse que incluso les rompiste algunos huesos… no debes preocuparte de eso ahora… debes acabar con ese bastardo detrás de esos humanos y enseñarle una lección]** _tienes razón, voy a pasar de ellos. Pero cuando pase de largo a través de ellos y me dirigía hacia el bastardo que comenzó todo… sentí como mi Sacred Gear se activaba hacia un puño con la mano y giraba mi cuerpo de manera involuntaria, solo para después ver que había golpeado a uno de esos tipos en cara con tanta fuerza que lo inconsciente… pero como, porque?_ **[Fue un ataque a traición compañero, te atacó por la espalda…]** _Ya veo, ahora toda la esperanza que tenía porque ellos se redimieran se fue por el caño… acabaré con ellos. Rápidamente corrí hacia el que estaba más cerca salte y solté un puñetazo que por la fuerza que le di, más la fuerza de la caída lo dejo completamente fuera combate, luego gire en mi mismo eje y lance una patada horizontal hacia la derecha, lugar donde estaba el otro tipo, la patada le dio de lleno en la boca del estómago y por dolor cayó K.O. Ahora solo quedaba uno._

-Como lo hiciste… que eres?! Eres un mounstro!- el líder matón estaba sobre una de sus rodillas y mirando con rabia y miedo a Issei mientras se sujetaba con la mano izquierda su mano derecha, donde tenía el corte causado por el castaño. Issei no respondió nada… ni dijo nada mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el sujeto, que empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás buscando escapar. Mientras tanto los Kyouko y Takeda estaban viendo cómo Issei derrotó a todos esos maleantes a duras penas y ahora solo quedaba el líder quien inició todo, Takeda abraza fuertemente a Kyouko mientras me dirigía una mirada de odio hacia el que trato de violar a su mujer. Por otro lado Kyouko había dejado de llorar pero temblaba ligeramente mientras ocultaba su rostro en pecho de su esposo y se aferraba a el fuertemente, había observado como su hijo derrotó a duras penas a todos los matones… y ahora solo quería abrazarlo junto a su marido y que ese temor que sintió se fuera…

-E-Espera por favor… no haré nada malo nunca más! Te lo juro! Por favor no me hagas daño!-

-Que hiciste tú cuando mi madre te dijo algo parecido?... No le hiciste caso y trataste de abusar de ella, y ahora vienes y me súplicas eso!- la voz de Issei estaba cargada con rabia e irá… pero por más que quisiera no podía matar a ese bastardo que tenía enfrente, el no quería ser igual que ellos… no quería ser igual a los "demonios renegados".

-No te matare… No soy como tú… pero, te diré algo muy importante…- Issei sujeto al bastardo con su brazo izquierdo, hizo que lo mirará a los ojos y agarró la mano derecha del matón. -Vuelve a tratar de tocar a mi familia o tan solo acercarte a ella…-

 _ **Crack!**_

-AAAAAHHHHH-

-Y a tu otra mano le pasará lo mismo… y si insistes seguirá tu brazo entero, luego tu pierna y así así… te quedó claro?!- El matón aún entre pequeños gemidos de dolor asintió, solo para después ser noqueado por un rodillazo a toda la mandíbula. Kyouko y Takeda se acercaron rápidamente a Issei, ya que cuando estaba yendo hacia ellos calló de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente y no era para menos, había gastado más energía de lo que su cuerpo toleraría sin quedar inconsciente.

 _Ddraig… los sientes verdad?_ **[Si compañero… son demonios que acercan a nuestra posición, pero no son del clan Gremory]** _da lo mismo son demonios… Ddraig, crees que puedas transportarnos a casa?_ **[Por supuesto que sí compañero… no hay problema]** _Gracias…_

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo debajo de la familia Hyoudou y comenzó a subir hasta que aparecieron en la sala de su casa. Ambos padres un poco confundidos de lo que pasó, asimilaron que llegaron ahí gracias a su hijo. Kyouko rápidamente subió, se puso algo de su ropa, busco elementos para curar las heridas de su hijo y bajo rápidamente para curar al antes mencionado. Mientras Kyouko subió a la segunda planta, Takeda había acomodado a Issei en los colchones que estaban ahí, ya que todavía no los habían subido. Le quitó la camiseta blanca que tenía, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, y pudo observar que la herida de su abdomen estaba un poco abierta, eso lo alertó y busco algo con que hacer presión en la herida para que la sangre dejar de salir… pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse esa aura verdosa que apareció después de la batalla contra los caídos, volvió a aparecer en Issei, está estaba curando las heridas del rostro de Issei y cerró la herida del abdomen del castaño, pero no del todo. Pero Takeda no era el único espectador… Kyouko estaba viendo todo desde las escaleras con una expresión de sorpresa total… se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Issei, ya que aunque esa aura verdosa curaba sus heridas no las limpiaba.

-Mmm… dhaaa… ya estamos en casa?- Issei estaba levantándose poco a poco del sillón hasta quedar sentado… aunque sus padres trataron todo lo posible para que se quedará recostado, pero ya que estaba aquí… Kyouko empezó a vendar el abdomen del castaño. El cual se está a durmiendo poco a poco, pero hacia hasta lo imposible de no caer ante Morfeo. Pero al final el sueño fue más y este cayó dormido en el sofá de su casa.

-Kyouko… estás bien?-

-Si Takeda, solo que... En ese momento… yo, tuve mucho miedo… (sollozos) Tenía miedo de que me hicieran algo y yo…-

-Ya… no sigas, perdóname por no poder defenderte… si tan sólo fuera más fuerte yo…-

 **[Dejen de culparse…]** ambos castaños se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz gruesa que provino de donde estaba su hijo, más específicamente, de su brazo izquierdo, donde había una gema esmeralda en el dorso de la mano.

-Q-Quien eres?- pregunto temerosa Kyouko mientras se escondía detrás de Takeda.

 **[Olvidé presentarme… yo soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig Goch y tengo que decirles algo muy importante con respecto a las memorias de su hijo…]**

 _ **Bien gracias por recibir de buena manera el capítulo anterior y les traigo este como una compensación de todo el tiempo que no subí capitulo además de que me sentía demasiado inspirado y quise aprovechar. Además hace poco cumplí años y ustedes me apoyaron y me dejaron bastante apoyo en el cap anterior que justo subí un día anterior.**_

 _ **Bueno como antes va a haber un aviso luego de responder los pocos comentarios del caso anterior :v.**_

 **Necrogod:** _de nada amigo!_

 **Kishinoshi:** _jajaja si amigo se ha tornado muy buena la trama incluso para mi_ _y ademas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo_

 **aten92:** _bueno así amigo, hay que esperar a que avance la historia para descubrir que son las memorias de Issei… sera algo muy malo, algo lindo pero que no le gusto a los demonios? será acaso su primera vez? O las tres juntas? Solo la historia lo decidirá._

 _Sobre las historias que mencione antes creo que comenzaré por la de To love DxD= el Cross de hsdxd y To love ru.(yo creo que es un buen nombre y si no, se aceptan recomendaciones)_

 **SanturyuSekai:** _jaja gracias compañero, me gusta la idea de hacer a un Issei súper fuerte pero perdería sentido ya que no tendría a ningún enemigo o rival que le de competencia, por eso hacer que Issei se vuelva fuerte poco a poco es una mejor idea._

 _ **Bueno aquí el aviso… les agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dan a este fic. Quiero preguntarles que les parecería hacer una pequeña historia de hsdxd 20 años en el futuro sera una historia d capítulos máximo no durará más porque si lo hago de 4 sería muy tonto de mi parte ya que la historia, por lo menos de mi parte, no tendría más sentido. Díganme en un review que les parece la idea.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir aquí el soldado Nahuzomber15 se retira… cambio y fuera.**_


	6. Cruda Realidad

En un el despacho del castillo Lucifer, de encontraba Szirsechs revisando varios documentos y libros… y me preguntarán, de que o para que?... Pues la respuesta es sencilla, el Maou Carmesí estaba buscando en esos documentos y libros algún método, hechizo u objeto que lo ayude a salvar la vida de su hijo y de su esposa, por ese motivo no había dormido en varios días, pero su búsqueda fue inútil… nada en los archivos demoníacos podría ayudar a su esposa e hijo… se puso a pensar, no podía dejar morir a su esposa, pero tampoco quería dejar morir a su hijo o hija. Y así hubiera seguido más tiempo de no ser por una visita inesperada…

-Valla… si que estás de lo peor, no? Szirsechs?- el que dijo eso fue un hombre de mas o menos 1,80 de altura, con el pelo negro a excepción de su flequillo que era rubio, de ojos violetas y que llevaba un traje negro con camisa morada sin corbata y desabotonada quedando un cuello tipo V, y que llevaba zapatos a juego.

-Azazel!...- la cara del demonio de clase suprema estaba anonadada. Nunca espero ver al gobernador de los Ángeles caídos en ese lugar y preciso momento…

-Si, ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes- dijo el gobernador con un tono arrogante pero a la vez de burla… característico de el.

-Que haces aquí?- dijo Szirsechs dejando de estar sorprendido y volviendo a revisar los documentos por tercera vez.

-Bueno… Vine a ver a un viejo conocido para tomar uno tragos… pero veo que no estás de buenas para eso… dime, que sucedió- Azazel podría ser a veces muy irritante y molesto pero era un buen amigo y se preocupaba por los demás, aunque no lo expresaba de manera abierta.

-Bueno, veras…- así, Szirsechs le contó todo lo que sucedió a Azazel, el cual, solo se quedó pensando mientras miraba al suelo.

-Bueno… tal anormalidad en tu próximo hijo es de mucha preocupación, y me dices que ya verificaste en todos los archivos demoníacos?- Azazel solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de Szirsechs – Ya veo… bueno, por experiencia propia al haber sido ángel anteriormente, Michael no tiene algún hechizo u objeto que pueda ayudarte y nosotros, los caídos, tampoco…- Szirsechs bajo la mirada con una expresión amarga y triste, las palabras de Azazel hicieron que perdiera esperanza por ayudar a su familia… -Pero sabes… Dios si tenía un objeto capaz de curar cualquier herida, enfermedad o anormalidad en las personas, mientras no sea regenerar algún miembro apuntado…-

-Cual es?! Dime Azazel cual es!?- Szirsechs, dejando de su tristeza y volviendo a tener esperanza, se lanzó hacia Azazel y empezó a sacudirlo mientras le preguntaba donde estaba el objeto.

-Ya! Ya! Ya! Cálmate!... Bueno, dios lo tenía… pero lo convirtió en Sacred Gear y lo mando a la tierra… pero no sé dónde está, le preguntaré a Michael- dijo el gobernador a la vez que creaba un círculo mágico donde apareció una figura de 30cm, de cabello rubio largo ojos celestes y con unas vestimentas un tanto raras que demostrarían que posee un gran cargó, y de mirada amable, este era Michael, un serafín del cielo.

-mmm?... Azazel? Para que me has llamado?- pregunto el serafín amablemente.

-Sabes donde está la persona que posee la Twilight Healing?- mientras el gobernador y el rey demonio esperaban expectantes la respuesta del serafín, a Michael se le escureció la mirada y respondió.

-Ella… Asia Argento- lo que dijo Michael sorprendió a Szirsechs de sobre manera, ya que ese nombre está vinculado fuertemente con el Sekiryuutteii, Hyoudou Issei. -Ella fue la portadora de ese Sacred Gear, y murió hace unas semanas… pero su Sacred Gear no volvió al sistema del Cielo para luego ir a otro portador… Sino, que fue implantado en otro humano con un Sacred Gear, con el Sacred Gear de…-

-Uno de los dos Dragones celestiales?- Michael se sorprendió por lo dicho por Grayfia que había estado escuchando la conversación desde hace rato.

-Si… para ser más exactos, el del Dragón Emperador Rojo, que actualmente lo posee…-

-Hyoudou Issei- lo dicho Szirsechs sorprendiendo una vez mas a Michael, ya que este no sabía que Issei se había relacionado tanto con los demonios, pero si sabía que había reencarnado como uno.

-Veo que te has relacionado mucho con el… hablando de eso, porque quieren saber sobre la Twilight Healing?-

-Bueno… yo...-

-Estoy embarazada… pero mí bebé tiene una anormalidad que llegara a ser mortal si no lo curamos ahora… y no solo el podría morir, sino también él… y yo no quiero eso- antes de que Szirsechs explicará lo que pasó, Grayfia lo interrumpió y relato todo de manera más sencilla.

-Ya veo… pero creo que hay un problema... El Sekiryuutteii no sabe cómo usar ese poder, ya que ahora que lo veo… todavía no se ha recuperado de sus heridas y mucho menos de la herida de su vientre-

-Y como sabes eso tú Michael?-

-eso es porque yo también estuve viendo la pelea… en verdad me sorprende el nivel de poder que posee el Sekiryuutteii actual… pero como harán para que despierte su poder?-

-Yo lo entrenaré… soy un experto en lo que respecta a los Sacred Gear-

-Crees poder con eso… Azazel?-

-Si claro Szirsechs, por quien me tomas? Solo dame una semana o dos, pero tendrás que dale a el una recompensa por ayudar a tu esposa-

-Si, lo se… pero y tú?-

-Yo?... Jejeje para mí es suficiente investigar a uno de los tantos Sacred Gear que me faltan investigar-

-Eso cierto… tú has estado reuniendo poseedores de Sacred Gear… planeas desatar otra guerra?-

-Si, eso mismo te iba a pregunta Azazel-

Pero justo cuando Azazel estaba a punto de contestar un círculo mágico apareció en su oreja como si fuera una llamada.

-Ya veo… voy para allá enseguida… Lo siento pero tengo que irme, Reynare volvió a escaparse y me robo documentos importantes… Tendré que ir a buscarla con Penemue ahora mismo… pero no te preocupes, entrenare al chico- fue lo último que dijo el caído para después irse mediante un círculo mágico.

-Creen que Azazel este planeando iniciar otra guerra?-

-No lo creo… porque el por fin ha podido formar una familia y es feliz-

-Si… además si iniciará otra guerra… su esposa tendria que ir al frente… exponerla así y ponerla en peligro no creo que sea una decisión que Azazel tome- Con las respuestas de Szirsechs y Grayfia, respectivamente, Michael quedo conforme y luego de despedirse el círculo mágico donde aparecía desapareció, dejando a la pareja de demonios solos.

-Grayfia…-

-Si? Szirsechs-

-Te amo… y no pienso perderte y tampoco pienso dejar ir a mí hijo… cueste lo que me cueste no dejaré que nada malo te pase y tampoco a nuestro bebé…-

-Ya no digas eso sí? Se que encontrarás una forma de salvarnos... Y yo también te amo cariño- y asi ambos sellaron sus palabras con un tierno beso para después fundirse en un cariñoso abrazo, solo para después irse a dormir porque Szirsechs estaba muy cansado.

En la residencia Hyoudou, se encontraban los padres del castaño meditando lo que el Ddraig les había dicho, aunque no fue mucha información, lo que les dijo los afecto y tomo por sorpresa.

-Entonces… Ddraig-sama, usted dice que a mi hijo le alteraron o borraron varios recuerdos no?- la que pregunto eso fue Kyouko, sinceramente está preocupada por la pérdida de las memorias de Issei pero no podía hacer nada por el momento.

 **[Si, esos recuerdos están fuertemente vinculados con el nombre de Asia Argento… ustedes saben quién es?]** Las palabras de Ddraig sorprendieron enormemente a los padres de Issei, el primero en responder fue Takeda.

-Asia-chan?... Si, si la conocimos, es una amiga de Issei…- dijo Takeda sorprendido por qué una amiga del joven castaño esté relacionada con lo sobrenatural.

-Si, la llegamos a conocer e incluso pensamos que era novia de Issei… pero ahora que recuerdo no la veo hace mucho tiempo… acaso algo le pasó?- dijo Kyouko preocupada por el bienestar de la monja.

 **[Esta muerta… fue asesinada por los ángeles caídos, mí compañero fue a tratar de salvarla pero llegó tarde]** las palabras de Ddraig fue como un balde de agua fría que afectó a los Hyoudou de manera inmediata… ellos llegaron a conocer a Asia y sabían que eran muy amable y gentil, el echo de pensar que ella fue asesinada les hacía pensar solamente una cosa… Issei se echaba la culpa de su muerte al no poder salvarla.

-Issei… se echa la culpa por su muerte verdad?- fue lo que le pregunto Kyouko a Ddraig.

 **[Si… es algo que trate de que no hiciera, pero no me hace caso… tal vez a ustedes los escuché, traten de que no piense en eso… porque es algo que lo a afectado mucho]**

-Trataremos de hacer todo lo posible Ddraig-sama pero…- Kyouko no logro terminar la frase porque comenzó a llorar, Asia era muy buena y amable, su muerte había afectado completamente a la familia Hyoudou. Luego de tiempo las lágrimas pararon y Kyouko y Takeda ya se habían tranquilizado.

 **[No sabía que Ustedes también habían conocido a Asia]**

-Bueno… si, la conocimos hace tres meses más o menos, pero… acaso usted no puede ver las memorias de ni hijo?-

 **[A eso iba… no, no puedo… por lo menos no esa parte, fueron tres meses lo que alteraron en la memoria de Issei… y por esa razón, no quiero que le cuenten nada]** el tono de Ddraig está más serio de lo normal.

-Pero.. porque, no recuperará así sus memorias?- pregunto Takeda.

 **[Si, probablemente así sea… pero son tres meses… les voy a poner un ejemplo, si a mí me alteran los recuerdos de un día… y al recuperarlos de manera abrupta me da un horrible dolor de cabeza… ustedes que creen que pasará si Issei recupera esos tres meses de memorias en solo un día?]** Una vez más, los padres de Issei quedaron completamente asombrados por las palabras del Dragón emperador.

-Eso quiere decir que si nuestro hijo recupera sus memorias de manera forzosa…-

-… y no de forma natural, es decir con el paso del tiempo, podría a llegar a tener un colapso mental y a morir?-

 **[Exacto… por eso les voy a pedir que ayuden a Issei con su dolor y no dejen de que caiga en la oscuridad de su corazón. Es todo lo que tengo que decirles… cuídense y hasta la próxima]** las palabras del dragón afectaron más de lo que ya estaban a los padres de Issei, por esa razón procurarían que no se fuerce a tratar de recuperar sus memorias y lo apoyarían lo más que pudieran… luego de eso Kyouko pregunto.

-Oye… cariño-

-Si corazón?-

-Que te parece si luego de que Issei se recupere por completo… buscamos trabajos de medio tiempo? Para así poder estar más tiempo con él -

-Si, me parece una gran idea… sabes ya se acerca el tiempo de calor y verano… qué tal si después de que Issei se recupere vamos a la playa?- sugirió Takeda mientras se acostaba en lado derecho de Issei.

-Si, sería muy agradable… después de todo no vamos a ese lugar hace mucho tiempo…- dijo Kyouko a la vez que se acostaba en el lado izquierdo de Issei y le daba un beso en la frente al joven castaño. -Pero por ahora… fueron muchas emociones y revelaciones por un día, no lo crees?-

-Si, tienes razón… fue todo de golpe y muy repentino… descansa cielo…-

-Tu también cariño y…-

-"Buenas noches Issei"- dijeron ambos a su hijo antes de quedar dormidos.

 _Yo, Hyoudou Issei, estaba despertando en medio de mis padres, los cuales todavía seguían dormidos… me alegra saber que están bien… ese bastardo malnacido por lo menos aprenderá una lección con esa paliza que le di… decidí levantarme con cuidado sin despertar a mis madres. Es lunes y son las 7 de la mañana yo entro a la escuela a las 8:30 y salgo a las 3:30 de la tarde, anteriormente me quedaría más tiempo con cosas del club de investigación de lo oculto que manejaba Rias, y que por ende yo era miembro, pero ahora que ella se fue y vive en el inframundo debe haberse disuelto… todavía me duele bastante el abdomen pero ya no puedo faltar más a clases… me levanto y antes de ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme veo unas cartas abiertas en la mesa… trato de ignorarlas pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que mi voluntad y reviso las cartas… reviso la primera y es una carta para mi mamá…_

" _Estimada Señora Hyoudou:_

 _Lamentamos informarle de que ya no requerimos de sus servicios debido a las constantes faltas sin justificación, no se sobre los motivos de su ausencia, pero conociendo como es usted, debió haber sido algo muy importante como para ausentarse por casi dos semanas al trabajo… no se preocupe, le dimos una carta de recomendación adjunta a esta carta para que puede conseguir empleo en otro lugar de manera más eficiente… sin más que decirle me despido de usted cortésmente._

 _Atte. Su antiguo Jefe Hanzo Takahashi._

 _Pd: No se olvide a pasar por su indemnización en los siguientes días."_

 _Despidieron a mamá? Al ver la fecha me doy cuenta de que la carta llegó hace dos días… a ver la otra, ojalá que no sea nada malo._

" _Señor Hyoudou:_

 _No entendemos el porque de la ausencia en su puesto de trabajo, pero se como es usted y se que su ausencia lo debe haber provocado algo de suma importancia, y sentimos de verdad que hayamos que tomar esta decisión tan precipitada… pero queremos decirle de que está despedido. No se preocupe, le daremos su indemnización apenas se presente en la dirigencia cuando lea esto y le daremos una carta de recomendación para que no se le haga tan tediosa la tarea de buscar trabajo._

 _Atte. El ingeniero Marco Rossi._

 _Despidieron a los dos… por mi culpa_ **[No te eches la culpa Issei… ellos tomaron la decisión de cuidarte y** **estoy muy orgulloso de la decisión que tomaron… tuvieron presente tu salud antes que el trabajo… no te culpes ellos tomaron su decisión y debes de respetarla como tal, ellos sabían de las consecuencias de las mismas pero aún así siguieron adelante y te cuidaron]** __ _pero…_ **[pero nada Issei, acepta la decisión de tus padres y deja de echarte la cuota de todo… deja de tratar de cargar con el dolor del mundo, porque no eres un dios para hacerlo… se que mis palabras son duras pero debes entender eso…]** _te entiendo Ddraig… Pero siempre eh sido así… tratare de ya no hacerlo pero me llevará tiempo esta bien?_ **[Esta bien… por lo menos ya es un avance]** _luego de esa pequeña conversación volvía a encaminarme a mi habitación para poder cambiar… pero me di cuenta de algo. No me había bañado hace tiempo.. así que decidí bañarme antes de cambiarme pero no podría hacer por la herida, pero a la vez no quería ir oliendo a basura a la preparatoria… qué hago?_ **[Yo puedo crear un pequeño domo en tu estómago para que proteja tu herida del contacto con el agua…]** _pero si no mal recuerdo, la lanza de luz de Reynare me atravesó… no tendrías que proteger también mi espalda?_ **[El Sacred Gear de tu amiga se ocupó de eso… ya no tienes una herida pasante y no te quedó ninguna cicatriz en la espalda… pero si no logras dominar el poder de tu amiga te quedará una fea cicatriz en el estómago…]** _Ya lo se, pero aunque me lo digas no se como despertar ese poder… supongo que tendré que esperar, entrenar y ver qué sucede. Luego de bañarme fui a mi habitación, y mientras buscaba mu uniforme... ahora que recuerdo mi uniforme escolar quedó destrozado después de un ataque sorpresa justo antes del Ratim Game, rayos… y ahora qué hago?... Aaah cierto, tengo otro de repuesto, gracias mamá por comprarme dos, pero las zapatillas deportivas y la camiseta roja… no tengo otra de esas, aaah puedo ir con las zapatillas negras que me regalaron hace poco y, bueno para la camiseta no tengo solución… tendré que ir con la camisa bien puesta… y eso que a mí me incomoda abrocharla hasta el cuello._ (N/A:no eres el único Issei :'v)

 _Bueno una vez cambiado, y como no pude aguantarme me desabotone la camisa justo como para que mi cuello sea libre… ahora sí me siento mejor, baje a la sala y vi que mis padres todavía dormían. Observe el reloj y marcaban las 7:45, yo me tardo 15 min en ir a la escuela a pie, tengo tiempo para desayunar aunque tendré que llevarme dinero para comprar algo para almorzar. Luego de un tiempo termine mi desayuno y escribí una nota para mis padres y les decía a donde iba, además de que el desayuno se encontraba en el refrigerador y de que mamá trate de no salir sola. Luego de eso, salí de la casa y empecé a dirigirme hacia la escuela… pero ahora que recuerdo, tengo que buscar una explicación para mi ojo esmeralda, qué hago? Qué hago?!_ **[Si es que te preguntan, podrías hacerte el incómodo y decirles de que siempre llevaste un lente de contacto para camuflar ese ojo por temor a que te discriminaran… aunque considerando de que antes eras un pervertido no sé si te creerán]** _gracias por el concejo Ddraig, y sobre eso… tienes razón no sé si me creerán pero hay que apostamos todo. Luego de eso el viaje hacia la escuela fue tranquilo…_

 _Al llegar había dos posibilidades… una: o había llegado tarde o dos: había llegado muy temprano, y me preguntarán porque?... Bueno es porque casi no hay nadie en la entrada y casi siempre hay alguien. Bueno salteando me eso, seguí mi camino tranquilo hasta llegar a mi salón y cuando abrí la puerta, como era costumbre, todos miraron para mi lado y me observaron. Me sentí completamente incómodo, pensé de que nadie iba a preguntar nada, hasta que de un momento para otro ya tenía a todos haciendome preguntas raras._

-Porque faltaste todo este tiempo!-

-Estuviste en la cárcel?-

-Embarazaste a alguien?-

-violaste a alguien?-

 _Sinceramente eran preguntas raras, que no quería responder solo para que después se creen rumores, justo en ese momento entro la profesora Hasashi y cuando me vio me pregunto._

-Joven Hyoudou… me podría explicar el porqué de sus tantas faltas? Sabe que si no tiene una buena excusa podría quedar expulsado verdad?- las palabras de la profesora solo metieron más presión a Issei. El cual ya no sabía qué hacer hasta que Ddraig le sugirió de que les muestre su herida y les cuente alguna historia falsa. Issei sabía que ese era un buen plan pero dudaba de hacerlo… al final logro inventar una historia más o menos creíble.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tuve un accidente automovilístico… y sufrí una gran herida profunda…- dijo el castaño levantándose la camisa para que la profesora y sus compañeros vieran la gran venda con una pequeña mancha de sangre que poseía en el abdomen. Decir que la profesora y el resto de los compañeros de Issei se sorprendieron está de sobra… paso un tiempo sin que ninguno de ellos dijera una palabra, hasta que la profesora se acerco a Issei y le pregunto.

-P-Pero como… que te ocurrió como para que te suceda eso?!- grito la profesora alarmada por lo que veía.

-Bueno… es algo que no recuerdo bien, ya que lo más grave fue la herida de mi abdomen, pero también recibí golpes en la cabeza- dijo el castaño para que no indaguen más en lo ocurrido. Luego de algunas preguntas más, Issei se dio cuenta de algo… sus dos amigos Matsuda y Motohama no estaban en el salón, cosa rara, ya que ellos no eran de faltar a clases, no fue hasta que llegó el recreo que Issei pregunto por ellos.

-Disculpa Kiryuu…- a la que Issei, no era nada más y nada menos que Kiryuu Aika, la pervertida de la escuela. Aika era una chica de pelo castaño que estaba atado en dos trenzas, tenía ojos color verde y llevaba lentes de color rosado y estaba llevando el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, el cual consiste en una falda morada con detalles en blanco y negro, una camisa blanca manga corta con líneas verticales negras, una cinta como corbata y zapatos marrones.

-Ah? Hyoudou! Tanto tiempo… pensé que ya te habías vuelto padre! O de que habías ido preso por no poder aguantar tus deseos libidinosos- dijo Aika con burla y sarcasmo, ella trataba de molestar a Issei como de costumbre.

-jejejeje si que Gracioso, pero te quería preguntar si sabes porque Matsuda y Motohama no vinieron hoy, sabes que no son de faltar, aún con las palizas que les daban las chicas- dijo Issei expresando finalmente su duda, pero nunca espero la respuesta que le daría la castaña.

-Oh ellos, si… bueno, ellos fueron expulsados porque la directora los encontró espiando en los vestuarios de las mujeres…- la expresión de Aika se apagó levemente al recordar cómo ambos chicos eran expulsados públicamente, es decir, en frente de toda la escuela. Issei no había dicho nada, el hecho de que sus amigos fueran expulsados habían afectado fuertemente al castaño, esos dos pervertidos habían sido sus primeros amigos desde que ingreso a la academia.

-… ya veo, sabes dónde están ahora?- fue lo único que atino a decir, ya que por lo menos quería sabe cómo estaban, o si ya se habían logrado inscribir en otra academia.

-… bueno, por lo que me enteré, Matsuda irá al extranjero a terminar sus estudios y Motohama, por decisión de sus padres, se fue a una escuela militar estadounidense-

-Se fueron al extranjero?!... Perdona Kiryuu pero, necesito pensar…- así Issei salió del salón con muchas cosas en la mente que necesitaría pensar y procesar. Automáticamente el castaño se dirigió hacia afuera de la academia, y detrás del viejo edificio escolar, lugar donde el trio pervertido se refugiaba de las chicas cuando estás trataban de golpearlos. Se apoyó en la pared del viejo edificio y empezar a bajar hasta quedar sentado. Estaba recordando todos los momentos que paso con ellos, varios eran buenos y otros malos pero siempre estaban junto apoyándose, y saliendo adelante. Cuándo se convirtió en demonio todo eso cambió, sufrió perdidas y dolores que pensó que jamás sufriría, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al y derramar lágrimas por lo que ahora tendría que afrontar… un nuevo futuro se abrió para él, y talvez solo talvez… en ese futuro que le aguarda, logré encontrar la paz que tanto buscaba.

 _Bueno, nunca pensé que esos dos llegarían a ser expulsados… bueno parece que el convertirme en demonio me bajó de las nubes, sinceramente… la realidad es una porquería._ **[Pero es mejor que vivir en una ilusión… además, nuestra realidad la forjamos nosotros con nuestras decisiones… y solo los valientes son capaces de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos… eres valiente? O solo eres un cobarde?]** _No losé, todavía tengo que ver que situaciones tendré que afrontar más adelante… así que lo sabré con el tiempo amigo… por ahora, regresaré a clases para tratar de distraerme…_

 _Las clases fueron totalmente aburridas… bueno, tampoco es que yo haya prestado atención, pero ahora solo pienso en que necesito salir de esta depresión pronto porque si sigo así acabará conmigo… que habrá echo de cenar mamá? Acaso habrá..._

 **Plaf!**

… _ahyy! Mi cabeza! Pero que?... El viejo edificio? Porque vine aquí? Talvez solo fue automático, después de todo venía aquí siempre después de clases… que tanto habrá cambiado. No, debo irme a casa… pero, Rías se fue… será que el club cambio o sigue siendo igual… aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh maldita curiosidad!..._

 _Entre al edificio… lo primero que vi fue un gran salón y dos escaleras que llevan a la segunda planta… algún día tendré que revisar todo el edificio completo… pero por ahora solo tengo curiosidad de la habitación donde nos juntábamos todos… pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola… había alguien adentro. No pude evitar quedarme anonadado por las personas que me encontré adentro…_

-Es un gusto conocerte Hyoudou Issei… o debiera decir, Sekiryuutteii?-

 _ **Bueno, creo que ha pasado… cuanto? Una semana? Bueno no importa, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y me gustaría que ustedes hicieran algo por mi… me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció el capítulo, en que debo mejorar, qué parte les gusto mas, etc… porque eso me dice a mi que les gusto el cap, en que debo mejorar y demás. Hoy no voy a responder comentarios pero en el siguiente capítulo lo haré. Sin más que decir, aquí Nahuzomber15 cambio y fuera.**_


	7. Gram y la gran guerra

Issei se encontraba dentro del salón del supuestamente ya extinto club de investigación de lo oculto, en frente de él se encontraban unas personas no conocidas por el.

-Bueno… Y no vas a decir nada?- el que dijo eso fue un hombre de aparentes 35 años, vestido con un traje de color rojo, corbata roja, y llevaba una camisa y zapatos negros; tiene ojos de un color amarillo intenso, tiene barba y el cabello de color rojo un poco largo, pero no tanto como el de Szirsechs.

-Vamos cariño, de seguro debe estar abrumado por la cantidad de poder que dejamos salir inconscientemente- esto, lo dijo una mujer de cabello negro largo y suelto, de aparentemente 30 años, tenía los ojos de color gris y llevaba un vestido morado tan largo que le cubría los pies, y además tenía una figura un poco más voluptuosa que la de Rias. Y como la mujer había dicho antes Issei estaba impactado por la cantidad de aura que dejaban salir las dos personas frente a él.

-Quienes son ustedes?- el tono de voz del castaño era muy serio, pero no podía negar de que estaba intimidado por la gran aura que salía de ambas personas frente a él… para resumirlo, Issei se sentía una hormiga al lado del Burj Khalifa.(N/T: el edificio más alto del mundo)

-Jejejeje… bueno, a mi puedes decirme Red- dijo el hombre pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a la mujer pelinegra.

-Yo soy Ophis- eso lo dijo la mujer pelinegra mientas abrazaba al hombre pelirrojo.

 _Aún si tienen una personalidad amable y eso… Yo, Hyoudou Issei, no puedo evitar sentirme atemorizado por la abrumadora cantidad de poder que siento de ellos… pero trato de mantener firme aún sabiendo que no tengo oportunidad contra ellos._ **[Compañero… ellos son los seres con un gran poder… ni se ocurra faltarles el respeto, aunque tú no eres así... No sé porqué te dije eso, pero solo ten cuidado con tu boca]** _Lo se, no tienes que repetirlo… solo con sentir sus auras, me dan ganas de correr, ahora yo pregunto… que es lo que quieren esos dos de mi._ **[No lo sé… no se qué quieran los dos dioses dragones contigo… pero debe de ser algo importante]** _…_

-…Un momento!... Me estás diciendo que ellos dos son…- Issei hablo en voz alta por lo impactado que estaba, no lo podía creer, dos dioses dragones estaban frente a él y estos mismos dioses lo miraban fijamente, analizando cada acción de su cuerpo… aunque no encontraban nada raro.

 **[Así es compañero… ellos son Great Red, El Dios Dragón de los sueños, y Ophis Ouroboros, La Diosa Dragón del infinito]** dijo Ddraig para que todos lo escuchen. **[Es un honor volverlos a ver Red-sama… Ophis-sama]** Ddraig hablaba de la forma más respetuosa posible. Luego de que Issei pasará un rato procesando todo el shock, y de que los dioses dragones esperarán ese tiempo pacientemente, Red preguntó.

-y? Ya estás listo? Ya pasó la sorpresa?- pregunto a la vez que se levantaba junto con Ophis del sofá en que habían estado sentados y que era parte del club de investigación de lo oculto.

-Si… gracias por esperar tan pacientemente a que se me fuera la sorpresa- dijo el castaño cortésmente y de forma tensa.

-No te preocupes… después de todo no es normal encontrarse con los dos dioses más poderosos del mundo… bueno yo vine a verte para contarte una historia- dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a tomar asiento junto a Ophis, luego de eso, invito a tomar asiento a Issei en el sofá que estaba enfrenté. El castaño tomó asiento y estaba expectante a lo que el pelirrojo tenía que contarle… estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni que decir.

-Bueno… veras, hace mucho tiempo, cuando Lucifer todavía era un ángel, los demonios y los ángeles caídos todavía no existían… como Dios nos tenía un odio injustificado por un cierto motivo tonto, se empeñó en crear la espada sagrada mata dragones más poderosa… para eso convoco al ángel más poderoso en sus filas para que lo ayudará a crear dicha espada, ese ángel fue Luzbel, que luego sería conocido por caer del mismo cielo y convertirse en demonio, solo para luego ser conocido como Lucifer. Ambos crearon la espada, y como Luzbel tenía casi el mismo poder que Dios ambos influenciaron la mitad de su energía, así creando la espada sagrada más poderosa de todas… pero tiempo después, Luzbel, ya arto de las decisiones de Dios, que a sus ojos estaban mal. Reto a Dios a una batalla por el poder y el liderazgo. Así se formó la primera guerra civil de los ángeles… Luzbel tenía todas las de ganar, porque atacaba de manera precisa, en cambio Dios atacaba al azar. Pero justo cuando Luzbel estaba a punto de ganar, Michael y Gabriel atacaron a traición, Luzbel recibió los ataques directamente y Dios lo termino lanzándole su más poderoso ataqué. Cuándo la esencia de Luzbel cambio y se transformó el Lucifer, creando así la esencia demoníaca, también lo hizo la gran espada mata dragones…-

-Di-disculpe… me está diciendo que Lucifer desafío a Dios a una batalla y que este tenía casi casi el mismo poder que Dios?- pregunto Issei interrumpiendo a Red.

-Así es… Luzbel era el ángel más querido por Dios, por eso, Luzbel para no perder ese cariño entreno y entreno hasta volverse tan fuerte como su padre… aún cuando Luzbel quería como ningún otro a su padre, este lo desafío porque estaba tomando decisiones, que a los ojos de Luzbel y otros ángeles, estaban mal.- respondió Ophis a la pregunta del castaño.

-Bueno… sigo, como decía… la gran espada mata dragones se infectó, ya que la esencia de Luzbel cambio, también lo hizo la de la espada… y, como lo demoníaco y lo santo no van juntos, esta se separó en dos y así, se crearon las espada mata dragones más poderosas… la espada sacra mata dragones, Ascalon, y la espada demoníaca mata dragones, Gram. Lucifer al darse cuánta de esto, tomo a Gram y se fue del cielo seguido de los 6 demonios, que luego se convertirían junto con él, en los 7 príncipes del inframundo, y además fueron seguidos de 72 ángeles que luego pasarían a ser los 72 pilares demoníacos. Tempo después estalló la gran guerra, para ese tiempo los ángeles caídos ya existían y eran parte de la guerra pero aunque eran ángeles, no apoyaban a los de Dios, pero tampoco apoyaban a los demonios. Esas espadas se utilizaron para derrotar y despedazar a Ddraig y Albión… los dos dragones celestiales… así es como moriste Ddraig….-

 **[Ya lo sabía Great Red-sama… pero gracias por decirme con que arma nos mataron]** dijo Ddraig respetuosamente.

-Bien, sigamos… bueno, cuando la gran guerra llegó a su fin, los tres grupos; los demonios, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos, sufrieron muchas bajas… de parte de los caídos perdieron muchos números y varios líderes, de parte de los ángeles también perdieron muchos números y varios serafines además, de Dios…-

 **[QUE!]** /-QUE!- La cara de Issei mostraba lo asombrado que estaba además de que tenía la boca abierta… si así estaba Issei imagínese como estaba Ddraig. -Dios… está muerto?- Dijo Issei todavía sin creerse lo dicho por Red.

-Si, Dios está muerto… pero no solo el cayo, sino también los 7 príncipes del inframundo, y varios de los pilares demoníacos, pero eso sucedió no solo por la guerra sino también por una guerra civil que estalló entre demonios… es decir, que cesaron porque estaban a punto de extinguirse, un moribundo Lucifer, fue conmigo junto con la Asmodeus, la cual era su esposa, que el igual que el, estaba apunto de morir… llegó a mi y me pidió algo mientras me entregaba a Gram… me pidió que le buscará un nuevo portador, que observé el mundo con el pasar de los años junto a ella, y que cuando Gram vea su nuevo portador ella brillará de un color rojo escarlata… aunque era un demonio, no pude negarme a su última petición y acepte…- en ese momento el pelirrojo creo un círculo mágico y de ahí salió una espada de doble filo de mas o menos 120cm en total… la hoja era de color negro excepto por el filo que era de un fuerte color escarlata, su mango era de color plata con un rubí en la punta.(N/A: la hoja de la espada mediría más no menos 100cm y el mango otros 20, contando la gema, por eso en total la espada mide 120cm.)

-Esa es Gram?- pregunto Issei expresando totalmente el asombro y el temor que tenía, después de todo era una espada mata dragones y el, es parte dragón. La espada estaba levitando enfrente del Great Red y poco a poco fue acercándose a Issei, cuando por fin estuvo enfrente de el, la espada comenzó a brillas con un hermoso color escarlata… había encontrado a su portador.

-La estada Gram… te eligió a ti como su portador- dijo Ophis con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pe-pero porque a mí… yo no hice nada grandioso como para recibirla- dijo Issei menospreciándose y queriendo alegarse de la espada, pero con cada paso que Issei daba la espada se acercaba más a él.

-No digas eso Sekiryuutteii- dijo Ophis con voz firme. -Hemos observado tu pelea con el Phoenix, vimos que te rendiste para que tu ama sea feliz, sacrificando tu propia felicidad en el proceso. Tu peleaste contra los ángeles caídos, no por venganza, sino por justicia, la cual todavía se te niega… luchaste contra esos matones para defender a tu madre y a tu padre… no digas que no hiciste nada para merecer te esa espada… ya que aunque no es mucho, lo que nos demostraste es suficiente- es verdad, Ophis tenía razón… Issei había hecho cosas reconocibles, aunque no eran muchas.

-Además… nosotros no te elegimos… la espada lo hizo, si fuera por mí o por Ophis, hubiéramos entregado la espada hace mucho tiempo… Gram te eligió a ti como su portador, nadie más.- dijo el pelirrojo, elogiando de firma a rara a Issei. El castaño estaba dubitativo, no sabía qué hacer, cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar… la espada era grande, pero no tanto como su espada actual… con su fuerza de demonio le bastaría con blandirla con una mano, además de que la espada no mostraba indicios de no querer estar con otro portador…

-Bien… entonces, que tengo hacer?- dijo Issei ya decido a tomar la espada… Red solo sonrió, y se levantó para ir con Ophis, que también tenía una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Solo debes tomarla…- dijo red…

-… y Gram hará el resto- … y Ophis finalizó.

Issei empezó a levantar su mano izquierda y a acercarla al mango de la espada, mientras más se acercaba, el brillo de gran aumentaba cada vez más y cuando por fin la sostuvo… un brillo segador lleno la habitación y cegó temporalmente a Issei. Cuando el castaño recupero la vista, Gram no estaba, pero al mirar su antebrazo, se encontró con varias líneas negras que formaban la figura de una espada…

-Que… que es esto?- pregunto el castaño señalando la figura que apareció en su brazo.

-Esa figura es Gram… ahora forma parte de ti- dijo Red con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda al castaño.

-Pero… como la utilizo?- pregunto Issei con temor a que se fueran sin decirle como, ya que estaba observando como el pelirrojo estaba creando un círculo mágico frente a él.

-Eso es sencillo… solo tienes que decir "Gram aparece" y cuando quieras guardarla solo di "Descanza"- dijo Ophis mientras seguía a Red.

-Gram… Aparece- en la mano izquierda de Issei apareció Gram lista para ser blandida.

-Esperamos grandes cosas de ti… Sekiryuutteii actual, nos vemos Ddraig- se despidió Ophis con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien, nos vemos niño… nos vamos cariño?- le dijo Red a Ophis, pero esas palabras alertaron los sentidos del castaño y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-un momento… ustedes son pareja?- lo dicho por Issei sorprendió a Ddraig, y puso nervioso a Red… bueno, eso no puso nervioso a Red, sino fue la tenebrosa aura que salía de Ophis.

-Noooo como crees y-

 **Pumm!**

Ahora podemos observar a un Issei tan pálido como la nieve y pegado a la pared mientras que el Great Red, El Dios dragón de los sueños, estaba con la cara estampillada contra el suelo y a Ophis con su puño apuntando al suelo y de este salía un poco de humo.

-Te dije que no lo mencionaras… idiota- dijo Ophis mientras se metía al círculo mágico y desaparecía.

-Espera!... Mi amor fue un sin querer!- dijo Red levantándose rápidamente y saliendo a buscar a Ophis. Mientras tanto, Issei y Ddraig tenía una sola expresión… de sorpresa total.

Luego de un tiempo ambos recuperaron sus sentidos, Issei vio la hora y casi le da un paro…

-Ya son las 10 de la noche!... Gram descansa, Maldición tengo que llegar rápido a casa!- el castaño ni siquiera supo porque paso tan rápido el tiempo pero rápidamente salió de ahí y fue directamente a la salida lo más rápido que pudo… y solo llegó hasta ahí ya que le comenzó a doler a montones su herida abdominal… aún no se había curado y correr tan repentinamente… solo puedo decir que fue una mala idea.

 _Maldita sea… yo, Hyoudou Issei, no debí haber corrido así… soy un idiota, no debí hacerlo..._ **[Sabes que puedo tele-transportarte cierto?]** _… maldición! Me olvidé!... Ddraig por favor llévame a casa, ya tuve muchas emociones por hoy… solo quiero dormir._ **[Te comprendo… la verdad es que nunca pensé que te encontrarías con los dos seres más poderosos del mundo…]** _te juro que yo tampoco. Debajo de mis pies apareció un círculo y de un parpadeo ya estaba en la entrada de mi casa. Abrí la puerta y al solo poner un pie adentro… papá y mamá llegaron rápidamente recibirme y a preguntarme cosas como._

-Como te fue en la escuela? No tuviste ningún problema? No te dijeron nada por las faltas?- _eso era por parte de mi papá._

-Porque llegaste tan tarde? Qué estuviste haciendo? Comiste algo al medio día?- _y esa clase de preguntas por parte de mi mamá._

-Bueno… en primer lugar, me fue bien en la escuela, no tuve ningún problema y si me dijeron algo por las faltas… creo que mañana tengo que ir a hablar con la directora.- _dije sincerándome ante ellos. -Luego… llegué tarde por algo que les contaré luego, estuve procesando mucha información que me dieron de golpe y no, no comí nada- dije casi con lágrimas en los ojos, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y no almorcé nada… en resumen me estaba muriendo de hambre._

-Bueno… qué tal si nos cuentas qué te demoro mientras cenamos si?- _dijo mi madre sonriéndome cariñosamente, gesto que devolví de la misma forma. Luego de bañarme y ponerme mi pijama, el cual consiste en una camiseta manga larga que me iba algo grande de color celeste, un pantalón deportivo de color verde oscuro y medias de color amarillo, sip así es, todo hecho un payaso, baje a cenar junto con mis padres._

-Y bien Issei? Que tenías que contarnos? Que te demoro tanto?- _pregunto mamá la cual también llevaba pijama, pero este consistía en una blusa un poco grande para ella de color blanco, medias rosadas y pantalón deportivo de color morado._

-Si hijo, que te demoro para que llegaras tan tarde?- _esto lo dijo papá, el también llevaba pijama pero este consistía en una camisa marrón, pantalones deportivos de color rojo y medias de color naranja. En términos simples, mi familia es un desastre si hablamos de pijamas._

-Bueno… lo que pasó fue…- _y así les conté todo lo que pasó en la tarde. Decir que la expresión de mis padres era de sorpresa estaba de sobra._

-Ambos dioses Dragones se presentaron ante ti?-

-Y te contaron una historia y te dieron una espada?-

-ahora que lo dicen así, es difícil de creer… pero es lo que pasó… y es por eso que ahora tengo esto- _dije, mientras me arremangaba la camiseta y les mostraba la figura de espada que ahora tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo._ -Gram Aparece- _y antes de que mi mamá diga de qué es un tatuaje y lo que les dije se valla por el caño y no me crean, hice aparecer a Gram… cuando Gram aparece, la figura de espada en mi brazo desaparece._ -Descansa- _cuando dije eso la espada desapareció y la figura de espada en mi brazo apareció de nuevo._

-Vaya… eso sí que fue inesperado… bien, mejor cambiemos el tema, de seguro debes estar cansado por asimilar todo lo que pasó hoy verdad?- _dijo mamá cambiando de tema, para así comenzar una agradable conversación familiar… ver sonreír a papá, y escuchar reír a mamá… ambos me entendieron y me aceptaron como soy ahora, en verdad… son muy bueno, incluso creo que no los merezco, pero aún así… estoy feliz de tenerlos._

-por cierto Issei? Viste a tus amigos Matsuda y Motohama?- _Yo, Takeda Hyoudou, me arrepiento de aver preguntado eso, la cara de mi hijo es suficiente para saber qué pasó… algo le ocurrió a esos dos._

-Bueno… Matsuda y Motohama fueron expulsados, por lo que me enteré Matsuda irá al extranjero a terminar sus estudios y Motohama, por decisión de sus padres se fue a una academia militar estadounidense- _el debe sentirse mal… por lo que se, esos dos son amigos de Issei desde que ingreso a la academia… bueno, los tres espiaban a las chicas, es algo que se venía venir, por lo menos Issei no estuvo involucrado… aunque hubiera preferido mil veces eso a que tuviera que sufrir todo lo que sufrió._

-Vamos hijo… debes de pensar en positivo, talvez haya afuera encontrarán su verdadero propósito en la vida, tal vez incluso, lleguen a conseguir una novia… pero eso ya sería tener mucha suerte no crees?-

-Jejejeje tienes razón… pero conociendo como son ellos no lo creo jajajaja- _que bueno, por lo menos dejo de pensar en eso… se fuerte hijo, me temo que ahora que vives en un mundo diferente, vayas a sufrir mucho más… pase lo que pase, nosotros te apoyaremos, siempre._

-Oye Issei, no te dijeron nada sobre tu ojo derecho?- _después de ver que Takeda logro alegrar a Issei yo, Kyouko Hyoudou, no pude evitar preguntar eso._

-Ahora que lo mencionas mamá… no, no me han dicho nada, aunque probablemente se den cuenta mañana… todavía no se como lo explicare- _así que ni le preguntaron sobre eso, bueno, es lo mejor, aunque tiene razón… tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta._

-En ese caso… no te preocupes, yo tengo una idea para explicar eso… solo confía en tu madre- _Issei es nuestro único hijo, y yo no puedo tener más… aunque me gustaría, no puedo. Así que, trato de apoyar a Issei todo lo que pueda, porque la familia siempre es lo primero antes que todo._

-Gracias… los quiero a ambos- _es lo que dije yo, Hyoudou Issei, estoy verdaderamente agradecido de tener unos padres como ellos. Luego de eso, la cena continuo normal, con charlas alegres, luego entre todos limpiamos, nos lavamos los dientes y nos fuimos a dormir… aunque ya pasó tiempo, todavía seguimos durmiendo los tres en la sala… mama dice que todavía no se siente segura dejándome solo y papá la apoya… yo no me negué y me acosté a dormir con ellos._

 _Al día siguiente me despierto temprano con la ayuda de Ddraig, me levanto lo más cuidadosamente posible y me voy a bañar, voy a mí habitación y me pongo el uniforme de la academia… luego de eso bajo a hacer el desayuno, al terminar veo el reloj y este marca las 8 entre punto. Desayuno de forma tranquila y silenciosa, termino el desayuno, guardo el de mis padres en el refrigerador, tomo mí mochila y voy directo a la escuela, no sin antes dejar una nota a mis padres que decía que su desayuno estaba en el refrigerador y de que voy a ir a hablar con la directora a las 10 de la mañana, que es cuándo comienza el primer recreo._

 _Mí camino a la escuela fue relativamente normal, iba temprano y casi no había nadie a esta hora… pase por la entrada y fui directamente hacia el salón de clases… no se porque pero creo que hoy será un día especial. Llegó al salón y me dirijo a mí asiento, raramente se me acercan Katase y Murayama, dos chicas compañeras de clase._

-Buenos días Hyoudou- _dijo Murayama de forma amable._

-Hola Hyoudou- _dijo Katase secamente._

-Hola Katase, Murayama- _dije de la mejor forma posible mientras sonreía._

-Bueno, nosotras queríamos decirte que hoy, vamos a tener a una nueva compañera de intercambio y-

-No queremos que la molestes maldito pervertido- _primero me estaba hablando Murayama de forma cortes antes de ser interrumpida por Katase, la cual me insulto. Si soy sincero, sus palabras si me dolieron un poco._

-Va-vamos ya no soy así… no soy una amenaza- _dije tratando de tranquilizar a Katase. Justo en ese momento entro la profesora y todos mis compañeros fueron a sus asientos._

-Buenos alumnos… como ya deben saber, hoy se nos unirá una nueva estudiante de intercambio, por favor recibámosla de la mejor manera… adelante, pasa y preséntate.

-Con permiso…- la persona que entro al salón era una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos de color Rojo, llevaba lentes del mismo color que sus ojos, tenía un hermoso rostro y tenía puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuoh y tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque no como el de Rias o de Akeno… el castaño estaba sorprendido por lo hermosa que era la joven.

-Es un gusto conocerlos… mí nombre es Eri Kasamoto-

 _ **Bueno bueno bueno… pero miren que tarde es… probablemente cuandi publique este caso, sean las 12:30 de la noche en mi pais… Bueno, espero les guste el cap y hay un aviso pero eso será después de responder los comentarios del cap 5.**_

 **Connor153:** _bueno compañero, creo que tienes razón… pero, creo que no hubiera quedado bien, como sea ya no aparan así que si quieres puedes imaginar que lo cantaron :3 saludos._

 **Chunchunmaru1:** _hubiera sido lo mejor, pero como explique el un capítulo anterior, Issei solo mata si es necesario, de otra forma no, porque no le gusta. Por cierto gracias por calificar cap y saludos._

 **Kishinoshi:** _jajaja la verdad que sí, estaba muy inspirado así que aproveche, gracias por el apoyo y deseguro ya sabes lo que digo Ddraig :v_

 **Necrogod:** _de nada compañero:3_

 **elbimaster3001:** _gracias por tu apoyo hermano y te aseguro que no dejaré está historia, por motivos que explicaré en el aviso de abajo, talvez me tarde en publicar un poco pero no la voy a abandonar. Pero creo que te has equivocado en un punto, está historia no es de traición, por lo menos creo yo que es así, ya que en ningún momento los sentimientos de Issei fueron correspondidos, ni viceversa… por lo menos mi intención nunca fue hacer de esta historia una con la temática de traición… pero eso ya queda a criterio tuyo._

 _Y sobre los 20 años en el futuro, estaba planeando darle en punto de vista diferente. Solo puedo asegúrate que creo que te sorprenderás. Sin más que decir hasta el cap 6 v:_

 **Guest:** _si, la verdad dejarte con esa duda es cruel :'v._

 **broly999:** _me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, la personalidad de Issei está bien para mi, aunque quiero que sea un poco más gracioso, pero creo que a mí eso no me sale :'v. Lo de la familia de Issei es una idea que ni vi el ningún fic, asi que decidí dar mas participación a esta y creo que está quedando bien._

 **aten92:** _hola amigo, gracias por aportar el fichero desde hace tiempo y sobre el poder de Issei creo que ya te das una idea de cuánto poder logrará tener para cuando pelee contra Vali… solo aviso que Issei no será más poderoso que el ya que Issei recién está entrenando y validación pues entrena desde hace tiempo. Bueno, y hasta el cap 6._

 _ **Y ahora con los del cap 6 .**_

 **Kishinoshi:** _que bueno que no haya nada malo en el cap, hasta otro cap y saludos a tu tambien :3_

 **elbimaster3001:** _gracias por tu gran apoyo en esta historia y, si trato de reflejar en el fic a mi familia con la familia de Issei, me alegra saber que te esté gustando este fic y saber que también no hay errores, eso me alegra bastante :3_

 **aten92:** _pues sí amigo, hay muchos cambios comparado con el cannon y los seguirá habiendo… solo que tardarán entre llegar ya que para hacer un cambio hay que ponerle lógica, como lo viste en el caso de hoy… o por lo menos lo que trate de hacer :'v. Bueno sin más que decir hasta otro capítulo._

 **Leincrowbell:** _trataré de hacerlo, pero si me dieran un ejemplo sería mejor para que me guíe._

 **Manuel:** _hola amigo, bueno… me alegra que te guste la historia y aquí está el siguiente cap._

 **Kuroneko1777:** _gracias por el apoyo y sobre eso, lo explicaré ahora entiendo el aviso. Saludos:3_

 _ **Bueno, ahora el aviso, como se habrán dado cuenta si es que visitaron mí perdón hace tiempo, habrán visto que yo tenía otras dos historias aparte de esta… pues bien, después de subir el capítulo pasado borre esas historias porque, aquí van las razones.**_

 _ **1: la de dragon Ball super, no me estaba convenciendo además de que me surgieron nuevas ideas por eso esa historia quedó relegada.**_

 _ **2: la otra con temática de traicion, no me convenció y al final decidi dejarla de lado, además de otra vez se me ocurrió nuevas ideas para esa historia pero con otra base.**_

 _ **Y bueno esas serían las razones por las que borre las otras historias, además de que prefiero concentrarme en una terminarla y recién comenzar con otra… para así no dejar de lado ninguna historia poder concéntrate al 100% en una sola y poder terminarla y no abandonarla.**_

 _ **Bueno con respecto a la historia, una duda que creo que tienen todos es, si Issei volverá con los gremory, más concretamente con Rías… la respuesta es no… porque porque si hubiera querido que Issei este con Rías para eso copiaba y pegaba el cannon de la historia. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir y hasta otro capítulo amigos… se retira su amigo y autor Nahuzomber15… cambio y fuera.**_


	8. Nueva amiga y problemas demoniacos

-Es un gusto conocerlos… mi nombre es Eri Kasamoto- _fue lo que esa chica pelinegra dijo… yo, Hyoudou Issei, no puedo dejar de verla, no por ser un pervertido… sino porque siento algo familiar en ella, pero no sé qué es… y bueno si, creo que algo pervertido también._

-Bueno… se que es algo raro pero, quien es el presidente del club del ocultismo?- _un momento… que?! Se supone que ese club está extinto, y si no es así… quien lo dirige ahora!_

-Yo creo que es Hyoudou, después de todo, el resto del club se cambió a otra escuela o decidió seguir sus estudios en el extranjero- _aaah así que esa fue su excusa… y yo que pensaba que habían alterado la memorias de todos. Un momento… eso quiere decir que!._

-Yo soy en nuevo presidente del club del ocultismo?!- _no pude evitar decir eso en voz alta… estaba incrédulo, no podía creerlo… no quería creerlo._

-al parecer así es Hyoudou… pero lo que yo me pregunto es porque todos los del club se fueron el mismo día eh?- _la actitud de Katase ya me está molestando…_ **[Que tal si le respondes con la verdad… tu dejaste de tener contacto con ellos, antes de que se fueran… diles eso]** _estás seguro… no quiero causar escándalos._ **[Estoy completamente seguro… hazlo]** _bien… aquí voy._

-Katase… yo nunca les hice nada malo, siempre me esforcé por tratar de encajar en el club, pero me fue imposible… ni siquiera recuerdo porque me inscribí, pero… si recuerdo porque me fui alejando de ellos… pasaron cosas que no quiero recordar… solo quería decirte eso, ya no soy el mismo- _y bien? Crees que estuvo bien?_ **[Yo creo que si… será lo mejor, después de todo ya no quieres que te relacionen con ellos no?]** _Si, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos gracias Ddraig._ __ **[No hay de que compañero]**

-Me estás diciendo que Rias-onee-sama fue mala contigo?- _bueno, por lo menos Murayama es más tranquila que Katase._

-Y como sabemos nosotras que ya no eres el mismo eh?-

-Porque aún que no lo creas o te niegues a creerlo… la perdida de un ser querido puede afectar y cambiar a cualquiera- _bien, creo que fue suficiente, es hora de cambiar de tema._ -Bueno… considerando que ahora el resto de los integrantes del club se fueron a otras academias e hizo incluso al extranjero…. Creo que yo soy el nuevo presidente del club- _estoy seguro que el resto de estudiantes e incluso varios profesores al enterarse por rumores, que estoy seguro que se van a esparcir, sobre esto, van a venir a preguntar varias cosas… esta semana será bastante larga._

-Bueno señor Hyoudou… ya esperaba que usted fuera el nuevo presidente por la salida del resto de los integrantes del club.- _la profesora Hasashi me miraba con un dejé de lastima… y no pude evitar molestarme por eso, lo dije antes y lo voy a repetir cuentas veces sea necesario, odio que me miren con o me tengan lastima._ -Bueno… tu te encargaras de mostrarle la escuela a la señorita Kasamoto, asegúrate de que sepa bien donde está cada sitio antes del receso, ya que la directora quiere hablar contigo en ese momento- _ya lo suponía… le fue con el chisme a la directora, bueno… eso es algo ya tendría que haber esperado, mejor salgo de aquí antes de que le diga algo a la profesora sobre su mirada hacia mi._

-Si profesora- dijo Issei tomando sus cosas y saliendo incluso antes que la nueva alumna, luego de caminar unos minutos en silencio por el pasillo de la escuela, el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, al darse la vuelta vio a Eri detrás suya, lo estaba siguiendo en silencio.

-Di-discúlpame yo… aaah enserio perdóname… me presento, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, un gusto- dijo el castaño olvidando ya el mal rato que pasó antes y saludando a la pelinegra con una sonrisa amable.

-Si, es un gusto conocerte… mi nombre es Eri Kasamoto, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo aceptando el saludo de Issei con una sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela mientras el castaño le indicaba todos los lugares de la escuela y le contaba una que otra curiosidad de esos lugares a Eri.

-Y… puedo preguntarte algo?- Eri se había adelantado un poco a Issei y detuvo el andar del castaño. Issei la miraba curioso, pero accedió.

-Si, claro… puedes preguntar lo que sea-

-Bueno… quería saber, tu ojo derecho es así de nacimiento o es un lente de contacto?- la pregunta de Eri sorprendió un poco a Issei, aunque ya esperaba que le preguntarán eso tarde o temprano.

-Bueno… no, es que… bueno, hace poco sufrí un accidente muy grave… un medicamento afecto mi ojo y lo volvió así…- **[Enserio?... Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió Issei?]** _Vamos Ddraig no seas así… es lo mejor que se me ocurrió!._ __ **[Vamos! Sabes que no es así… tenias una mejor excusa!]** _Bueno, es que me puse nervioso!._

-Ya veo… y que clase de accidente tuviste?- _está chica está llena de preguntas… debes de ser muy curiosa._

-Bueno fue un accidente automovilístico, y me dejó una fea herida, además de un poco de amnesia… así que no recuerdo mucho sobre el accidente- _por favor que ya no pregunte más nada! Por favor!._

-Ya veo… Y que cosas no recuerdas?- _está chica es demasiado curiosa! Aún si me lo preguntas con esa linda sonrisa… no puedo decírtelo._

-Bu-Bueno… si lo recordara te lo contaría, pero no logro recordar nada, lo siento jejeje- _por favor Red-sama, Ophis-sama… por favor que ya no haga más preguntas por favor, por favor!_

-Bueno… y parece que ya somos amigos! Oficialmente eres mi primer amigo que hago aquí- _gracias dioses Dragones!... Tan rápido cree que soy su amigo?... Bueno no me molesta, es más creo que me agrada poder tener una amiga que no me crea un pervertido… por lo menos mi primera amiga aparte de Asia._ -Bien! Sabes lo primero que podríamos hacer es ir a jugar videojuegos! Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a jugar hoy! O incluso podremos ver anime hasta desvelarnos y después…-

-Wow oye tranquila no te precipites yo-

-Lo sabía… crees que soy rara verdad?... Bueno, después de todo es raro que una chica juegue videojuegos y vea anime, entenderé si ya no quieres ser mi amigo… después de todo siempre me han molestado por eso y-

-Espera, espera, espera… no lo digo por eso… a mí no me parece raro, a cada quien sus gustos, además yo también juego varios juegos y veo uno que otro animé, solo digo que no te precipites en invitarme a tu casa, ya que es el primer día en que nos conocemos y… yo creo que quedaría mal a ojos de tus padres- _estás chica es extraña a comparación con las demás chicas… pero eso la hace única, me gusta cuando las personas no fingen ser alguien más… por eso me lleve bastante bien con Matsuda y Motohama._

-Yo no le veo problema a eso… después de todo papá y mamá trabajan en el extranjero y yo vivo en un departamento… vamos por favor di qué si!- _bueno… no le veo nada malo aceptar su invitación, pero no está bien y la acabo de conocer recién hoy… ya se! Es una buena excusa!_

-Me gustaría enserio, pero durante esta semana y la otra tengo que ir al médico a hacerme varias revisiones y estudios por mi accidente- _Muy bien Hyoudou, muy bien! Es una buena excusa… por lo menos si es que acepta podré conocerla un poco más durante estas dos semanas._

-oh, bueno no hay problema- _dijo Eri con una sonrisa linda… enserio creo que cada vez que la veo sonreír, siento ganas de hacerlo también… su sonrisa es contagiosa._ -Por cierto…puedo ver tu herida? Por favor!- _… maldición! Supongo que no tengo opción… la conozco hace poco y creo que si no se la muestro no va a parar de preguntar sobre el tema._

-Bien… pero vas a ser la última, de acuerdo? No quiero que alumnos de otras aulas venga para pedirme que les muestre mi herida-

-Si! Acepto, me llevaré el secreto a la tumba- _dijo Eri con una mano en el corazón y la otra en el aire, bueno… ante su respuesta me levanté la camisa dejándole ver el vendaje en mi abdomen, que por cierto ya tengo que cambiar. Al ver su expresión me da un poco de vergüenza, y más si es una chica._ **[No vayas a pegar el grito por favor]** _… oh vamos Ddraig no voy a gri…_

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!-

-L-Lo siento! No pensé que te doliera!- **[TE DIJE QUE NO GRITARÁS!]** _… lo siento! no fue mi culpa, ni pensé que me llegará a tocar la herida!._

-No, no importa no duele tanto… solo que me sorprendí jejejeje- **[Te duele cierto?]** _Cómo cuando corrí esa vez, maldición, quien rayo apreta una herida grave como si fuera plastilina!_ **[pues la chica en frente tuyo…]** _touché Ddraig, touché._

-Lo siento, yo…-

-Vamos, no fue para tanto… solo fue un poco repentino jejeje, sigamos si? Recuerda que tengo que ir a hablar con la directora- _ojalá no lo tome a mal… en verdad necesito curarme de mi herida, tengo que aprender a manejar el poder de Asia, antes de que está herida me cause problemas._

Luego de eso, Eri ya ni pregunto sobre el tema y volvió a tener esa personalidad extrovertida con la que se caracteriza… por lo menos al perecer de Issei, así paso el tiempo y a Issei ya se le hizo la hora de ir a hablar con la directora, pero le faltaba mostrarle en los alrededores de la escuela, así que acordó con Eri que se quedarían después de las clases para que el castaño termine de mostrarle la escuela, a lo cuál ella aceptó gustosa.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, Grayfia se encontraba en una cama descansando, recientemente cuando estaba haciendo su labor de maid, empezó a ver borroso y a tambalearse, solo para después caer inconsciente. Zoeticus Gremory, padre de Rías y líder del clan Gremory, estaba cerca del lugar y al ver que su nuera, estaba a punto de caer como bolsa de papas al suelo, corrió rápidamente a ayudarla evitando que cayera contra el duro suelo. La noticia de que Grayfia se había desmayado llegó rápidamente a oídos de Szirsechs, que estaba en una reunión con los del consejo demoníaco, junto a los demás reyes demonios…

-Szirsechs-sama! Su esposa, Grayfia Lucifuge-sama, sufrió un desmayo hace a próximamente media hora!- dijo un demonio interrumpiendo la junta, Szirsechs inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y convoco un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies, pero antes de que se fuera fue detenido por la voz del más viejo anciano demonio dentro del consejo.

-Un momento Lucifer!... Planeas irte así sin más… tu mujerzuela puede esperar, no vamos a tolerar qu- no logro terminar de hablar ya que un montón de estacas de hielo lo rodearon amenazando con dejarlo como un alfiletero, estas estacas eran de parte de una mujer de baja estatura, apariencia infantil pero con un muy bien cuerpo, de ojos violetas, cabello negro y que estaba vestida con un traje de secretaria, está mujer es la Maou Serafall Leviatán. Pero ante tal acto el resto de los integrantes del consejo se levantaron en muestra de desacuerdo y estaban dispuestos a atacar a la Maou, pero fueron rodeados por esferas de energías de dos colores, naranja y verde.

-Vete Szirsechs… nosotros los detendremos- fue lo que dijo hombre de ojos y cabellos de color verde, vestido con un traje de color negro y zapatos a juegos, este hombre es el Maou Ajuka Belcebú.

-Puede que yo duerma mucho en estas reuniones y eso… pero eso no significa que no tenga un gran poder, después de todo yo también soy una Maou y soy amiga de Szirsechs- la que dijo esto fue una mujer de ojos y cabello largo de color naranja, vestida con un vestido de color negro y holgado, con un cuerpo voluptuoso y un rostro muy hermoso, está mujer es la actual Maou Asmodeus, Erika Asmodeus.

-Gracias chicos… Luego hablaremos sobre si mantenemos el consejo… o lo erradicamos- dijo el Maou Carmesí visiblemente molesto por la actitud del mismo concejo por la negativa de dejarlo ir a ver a su esposa, Ante tales palabras los del consejo empezaron a temblar del miedo pensando en su inminente fin, si es que no lograban solucionar esto.

Cuando Szirsechs llegó con Grayfia, y vio el estado en el que se encontraba… llamo a Azazel para decirle y apresurarle para que termine el entrenamiento de Issei, a lo cual Azazel respondió que comenzaría de inmediato con el entrenamiento del castaño. A Szirsechs solo le quedaba esperar a que Issei esté listo y buscar una forma de recompensarlo por su ayuda… ya que el castaño es un peón libre, no le debe nada a nadie, así que tendría que pagar su ayuda de alguna manera.

Mientras tanto con los padres del castaño, Kyouko se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela de Issei a hablar con la directora, Al igual que Takeda, ya que no iba a dejar ir sola a su esposa con lo que sucedió hace pocos días…

 _Yo, Takeda Hyoudou, estaba observando como se preparaba mi esposa, ya estaba vestida, solo le falta arreglarse el pelo, mientras tanto yo estaba sentado viendo como se preparaba… no quiero que de nuevo vuelva a pasarle lo de hace unos días, tendré que pedirle a Issei que me entrene un poco, para por lo menos poder proteger a Kyouko. Esa sonrisa que tiene, su hermoso carisma, y esa personalidad medio Tsundere que hace que sea aún más linda para mi... Se que ya no puedo proteger a mi hijo de los males que ahora tiene que afrontar, pero quiero proteger la sonrisa de Kyouko a toda costa y apoyar a mi hijo en todo lo que pueda._

 _Últimamente yo, Kyouko Hyoudou, eh visto a Takeda triste y pensativo… debe de estar culpándose por lo que sucedió hace unos días… Fue un momento de mucho miedo, sentí que iba a ser maltratado y golpeada… e incluso algo peor, pero Issei estaba ahí y los derrotó a todos, Takeda debe sentirse un poco mal por no poder haber hecho algo por ayudarme… Issei, se ah vuelto fuerte, si hubiera seguido siendo humano, tal vez no hubiera logrado salvarnos, pero también es injusto lo que ha tenido que tolerar. Quiero que sea feliz, no lo eh visto sonreír de verdad desde hace tiempo… yo no puedo hacer mucho, y Takeda tampoco, el ya no pertenece a los humanos, ahora es un demonio y los problemas que tiene ahora, no pueden ser resueltos con nuestra ayuda… pero podremos aconsejarlo, apoyarlo y motivarlo a seguir adelante es lo más que podemos hacer… por lo menos en lo que respecta a sus problemas de demonio, ahora Takeda y yo si podemos ayudar a Issei en su vida normal, por ejemplo ahora tengo que ir a hablar con la directora y…_

-Ya son las diez y media?!-

-Que?!-

-Rápido Takeda! Tenemos que apurarnos!-

-Si, ya voy cariño!- al final, los padres de Issei terminaron corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la escuela de Issei. Pero como Issei dijo que iría a ver a la directora a las diez en punto, ellos estaban yendo media hora tarde, y más o menos tardarán en llegar 10 minutos incluso corriendo… en términos más entendibles, estaban jodidos.

Mientras tanto, hace media hora, Issei se estaba dirigiendo a la sala de profesores donde tendría que hablar con la directora. El castaño estaba nervioso, la historia que tenia preparada se fue a la basura por un descuido suyo al ponerse nervioso frente a Eri, y si le decía otra cosa a la directora, y esta se los decía a los demás profesores y los profesores a sus alumnos todo se iría abajo, y considerando la suerte que tuvo ese día, probablemente pueda suceder. Se sentiría más confiado si estuviera con sus padres, pero estos todavía no llegan, se les debió haber hecho tarde y por eso están tardando.

 _Bueno, Hyoudou Issei, tranquilo, tranquilo… piensa en una forma de salir de esto, piensa en que…_ **[compañero… siento varias energías demoníacas, dentro de una habitación cerca de aquí]** _que? Cerca de aquí, Ddraig avísame cuando pasemos por esa habitación, ahora tengo que entrar en la sala de profesores para hablar con la directora._ **[Compañero… estás enfrente de la habitación donde están los demonios]** _como?! No es posible! Están con la directora?!_ **[Compañero, recuerda que los humanos no pueden sentir la presencia de los demonios o cualquier ser sobrenatural, aunque no siento la presencia de algún humano allí dentro, cálmate y piensa]** _tienes razón, debo calmarme, Ddraig que hago? Entro o no?_ **[No lo sé… eso queda a tu criterio, pero si eliges entrar recuerda lo que te dije cuando te reencontraste con los Gremory… mantén la calma, si te provocan, no respondas, si te atacan, defiéndete]** _Gracias_ _Ddraig, lo tendré muy presente… bien aquí voy._

Cuando el castaño abrió la puerta, no espero encontrarse con todo el consejo estudiantil, y la directora esperándolo.

-Souna Shitori-sempai? Qué está haciendo aquí?- pregunto el castaño, aunque el ya sabía que los que estaban presentes eran demonios, nunca espero ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en ese mismo lugar, ni tampoco imagino que ella fuera un demonio.

-Bueno, se que te diste cuenta antes de entrar aqui, así que presentémonos de nuevo… mi verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri, soy heredera del clan Sitri y presidenta del consejo estudiantil… es un gusto conocerte Hyoudou Issei, supongo que te molesta que te digan peón de Rías Gremory, no?- la que dijo esas palabras fue una joven pelinegra de cabello corto, ojos violetas, de la misma altura que Issei, llevaba lentes de color rojo, tenía un cuerpo no muy desarrollado pero pasable, y tenía puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

-Sona?- pregunto el castaño confundido, tal era su confusión que respondió a la pregunta de Sona con otra pregunta, cosa que está mal, recibir esa información de golpe no fue bueno, pero luego se concentro en las demás personas que estaban allí.

-Veo que te preguntas que quienes son estas personas verdad?- esto lo dijo una mujer con un traje de color blanco, de ojos de color morado, de cabello negro y largo, y con un cuerpo más desarrollado que el de Sona, aparte era más alta que Issei. -Bueno… primero me presentaré, yo soy Sara Sitri, soy matriarca del clan Sitri, madre de Sona, directora y dueña de esta escuela. Y ellos son el séquito de mi hija… Sona, podrías presentarlos por favor-

-Si mamá- dijo Sona, para después pararse al lado de las demás personas presentes. -Bueno, Hyoudou-san, ella es Tsubaki Shinra, ella es mi Reina y la segunda al mando en mi séquito, cursa tercer año- Tsubaki es una mujer de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aun que también lleva gafas azules. Luego de presentar a Tsubaki, Sona fue hasta al lado de otra joven. -Ella es Reya Kusaka, cursa segundo año en la academia y es uno de mis alfiles- Kusaka es una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego. Ella también lleva una cinta azul y está vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh. -Ella es Momo Hanakai, cursa segundo año en la academia y es mi otro alfil- Momo, es una joven con el pelo negro y los ojos azules y verdes, y está vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.(N/A: En el anime, Momo se retrata con el pelo blanco en lugar de negro que es original de las novelas ligeras) -Ella es Tomoe Meguri, cursa segundo año en la academia, y es mi única caballero- Meguri es una chica con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior y se encuentra vestida con el uniforme femenino de la academia. -Ella Tsubasa Yura, al igual que tú cursa segundo año y es mi única torre- Yura es una chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego, tiene un muy lindo rostro y tiene una complexión física de una luchadora.(N/A: pero no tiene los músculos marcados apenas y sin visibles :v) -Ella es Ruruko Nimura, es una estudiante de primer año en esta escuela y una de mis peones- Ruruko es una joven de pequeña altura con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde y se encuentra vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, aunque lleva medias largas de color verde oscuro y claro. -Y el es Saji Genshirou, cursa segundo año al igual que tú y es mi último peón- Saji es un joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme masculino de la Academia Kuoh, aunque sin la chaqueta.

-… wow, nunca pensé que todos los del consejo estudiantil fueran demonios, y mucho menos la directora- el castaño no podía ocultar su asombro frente los presentes.

-Bueno, nosotros ya sabemos porque te ausentarse tanto a clases… lo que queremos preguntarte es que les dijiste a tus compañeros por tus faltas- el tono en la voz de Sara era serio, pero Issei se mantenía tranquilo, la presión que generaba con el poder que la matriarca estaba dejando salir, estaba poniendo nerviosa a Sona, pero Issei se mantenía tranquilo, ella poseía un poder muy superior a Issei, pero el castaño trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, aún cuando tenía mucho miedo del poder de la Sitri mayor.

-Bueno… Les dije que me ausente por mucho tiempo debido a un accidente de tránsito, y para que no indaguen más sobre el tema les dije que me golpeé la cabeza y no recuerdo muy bien las cosas- dijo el castaño sincerándose frente a los demonios.

-Bueno, es una buena excusa… pero no preguntaron sobre si tenías alguna lesión o eso?- pregunto Sara dándole crédito a la historia hecha por el Sekiryuutteii.

-Bueno… les mostré mi herida para que ya no tuvieran dudas, además de que no quería hablar mucho sobre eso- dijo Issei subiéndose la camisa la altura suficiente para dejar ver la gran venda que llevaba alrededor del abdomen. Decir que los demonios, a excepción de Sara, Sona y Tsubaki, estaban sorprendidos estaba de más, y también les provocaba una tremenda curiosidad de saber cómo se hizo esa gran herida.

-Esa herida te la hiciste cuando luchaste contra esos cuatro Ángeles caídos verdad?- pregunto Sara, solo para recibir un asentimiento del castaño. El séquito de Sona a excepción de Tsubaki, estaba totalmente impactado al haber escuchado que la persona frente a ellos lucho contra cuatro Ángeles caídos y sobreviviera, además de que recibieron la respuesta que estaban esperando.

-Si, fue una herida pasante, como usted vio, ya que asumo fue una de las personas que estaba viendo mi pelea, me atravesaron con una lanza de luz… pero ahora solo se ha reducido a esto- dijo el castaño volviéndose a acomodar la camisa.

-P-Pero como es posible que tú un peón de una sola pieza, te hayas enfrentado a cuatro Ángeles caídos!?... Desde hace cuántos años eres un demonio?!- pregunto Saji exaltado.

-Bueno… hace aproximadamente 4 meses- el castaño hablo con la verdad y para ser sincero, en verdad se sentía muy sorprendido por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en tan poco tiempo... En ese momento discretas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, al recordar la muerte de su primer amiga, Asia Argento.

-Sucede algo Issei-san?- la que pregunto eso fue Tomoe, visiblemente curiosa por saber que causó que el castaño derramará algunas lágrimas.

-A que se refie…- justo en ese momento, fue que el castaño se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y rápidamente se secó las lagrimas, y trato de mantener la compostura. -Lo siento… solo recordé algo muy doloroso para mi-

-Ya veo… no preguntaremos más, porque al parecer es un tema muy delicado y personal- dijo Sara.

-Gracias… me alegra que no tenga problemas para seguir asistiendo aquí a esta escuela… pero tengo una duda. Por qué el club de investigación de lo oculto sigue en pie? Rias Gremory ya se fue y yo soy un peón libre, no quiero tener nada que me relacione con ellos, pero el día de hou vengo a enterarme que ahora soy yo el nuevo presidente de ese club- dijo castaño de forma alegre, solo para terminar hablando de forma seria.

-Oye, deberías de tener más respeto por la persona que te revivió… después de todo ser demonio es lo mejor! Debes estar agradecido ya que Rias-sama uso una de sus piezas de peón para salvarte la vida- fue lo que dijo Saji, interrumpiendo por completo la conversación entre Issei y Sara Sitri.

-Bueno… Saji, tal vez para ti ser convertido en demonio fue genial…- dijo el castaño a la vez que se acercaba hasta el rubio y quedaba enfrente de el con una distancia de un metro. -… Pero si hubiera sabido que sufriría tanto al convertirme en demonio, te aseguro que hubiera elegido morir, porque yo nunca elegí ser reencarnado- fue lo que dijo Issei con un tono molesto pero serio a la vez, dejando al peón de Sona y a todos en la sala, muy sorprendidos. -Bueno, lo siento pero no estoy en condiciones de seguir con esta conversación… con su permiso me retiro- dijo Issei antes de salir del lugar y de la escuela…

-Escúcheme joven Saji…- Sara llamó la atención de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, especialmente la de Saji, el cual se encontraba bastante nervioso. -Déjeme decirle que usted, no puede igualarse a el… después de todo el es el único peón de Rias-chan por el simple echo que ocupo sus ocho piezas de peón en el, el doble de las que usted posee… no lo castigues Sona, todavía tiene mucho que aprender sobre el mundo demoniaco, vigila al Sekiryuutteii y ayúdalo en lo que puedas- fue lo que dijo la matriarca Sitri antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico, no sin antes recibir un asentimiento de su hija.

-Bueno, Genshirou, debes de tener más cuidado con lo que dices… el es un peón fuerte y libre, además de que no deben subestimarlo… después de todo es el Sekiryuutteii- lo dicho por Sona dejo anonadados y confundidos a todos a excepción de Tsubaki.

 _ **Hola a todos/as y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… se que me eh tardado pero tengo mis razones así que les pido disculpas, bueno antes de seguir responderé los reviews.**_

 **Leincrowbell:** _gracias por mandarme un ejemplo de cómo debia separar los diálogos, pero creo que no lo implementare en este fic, por el simple hecho de que no sé manejar ese tipo de cosas… tal vez con el tiempo aprenda y sea mejor, y posiblemente lo utilice en algún próximo fic, bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos en la siguiente parte._

 **JirenElverde:** _pues si amigo, si hay una foto para saber la apariencia de Eri… más adelante creare un Instagram para poner las apariencias de algunos personajes además de alguna que otra curiosidad agregada por mi :v._

 **Necrogod:** _bueno, no sé si me creerás pero, yo sabía de tu información pero quería usarla en un fic que tengo planeado hacer mucho más adelante, uno que tiene relación con un personaje fem en particular… bueno, para saber de ese fic habrá que esperar a que termine varios otros que planeo hacer. Me alegro que te haya gustado y capítulo, y te agradezco por apoyarme desde el inicio._

 **RichisQueso:** _me alegro que te vaya gustando el fic, bueno trate de hacer algo diferente con los padres de Issei ya que en varios fics o están muertos o están de vacaciones, además si los padres de Issei tienen participación el fic sería un poco más completito(o eso creo yo :v)…. Algo más?... No, creo que no… Ah! Si ya recordé, aquí está la continuación!:3_

 **Guest:** _su bro, si hay una foto para la apariencia de Eri, aunque hay una historia graciosa y curiosa de porque no la puse antes, se las cueto luego._

 **Broly999:** _gracias_ _amigo, lo de red y Ophis ya estaba planeado, esos dos desde hace tiempo así que dije… neh porqué no. No te peo amigo, Issei algún día encontrará la felicidad, creeme(pos obvio por algo soy el autor xd okno :v fue broma v:) Lo de las espadas fue algo que me llamó la atención porque surgió cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte y pa' quedo bien, además de que las espadas esconden bastantes secretos, pero no los diré ahora ya que no tendría chiste, bueno no quiero seguir profundizando sobre temas de historia porque por ahí se me escapa un spoiler y les arruinó la trama, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización (que espero que sea rápida y no me falte la inspiración v:)_

 **Birchs464:** _me pone muy feliz que les esté gustando la historia, y sobre tu pregunta… solo puedo decirte que no se reunirán primero con ninguno de los dos. Es lo único que puedo decirte, sin más me despido y hasta otro capítulo_

 **aten92:** _vaya sorprender a alguien no es mi especialidad ni nada, es más casi ni me sale… te agradezco por tu consejo al inicio de esta historia y por apoyarla desde sus comienzos, sin más que decir me despido y hasta otra actuación._

 _ **Bueno, con los comentarios ya respondidos puedo seguir, bueno, quiero explicar todo mi retraso en actualizar, primero no tenía mucha inspiración y sin inspiración pos no hay ganas de escribir y si no escribo, no actualizo u si no actualizo.. bueno, ustedes entienden. Además de que pase mucho tiempo buscando una foto para la apariencia de Eri que a mí me gustara, ya que aunque no lo crean, a Eri la cree yo con mi mente loca… y cuando me pidieron una foto para saber cómo más o menos sería su apariencia, mi mente hizo pum! Y bueno prácticamente estuve estas dos semanas entre escribir y buscar la foto, escribir o buscar la foto y como saben, no es posible hacer varias cosas a la vez de forma correcta, por cierto aviso que creare una cuanta de Instagram para subir las fotos ahí sobre la apariencia de los personajes y además una que otra curiosidad agregada por mi :v. Díganme si les gusta la idea o si prefieren que cambié la foto de portada con cada nuevo personaje, esta foto sólo estará hasta la actualización de otro cap, Bueno sin más que decir, espero les guste el cap y aquí, Nahuzomber15, se despide y hasta la próxima.**_


	9. Sekiryuutteii y sonrisa sincera

-Que es eso de Sekiryuutteii, Sona-sama?- el que pregunto esto fue Saji, el cual estaba, al igual que sus compañeras, muy curioso por saber que significa ese término.

-Bueno, Saji, tu tienes un Sacred Gear hecho con un fragmento del alma del Rey Dragón Vritra, no?- pregunto Sona, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si, Sona-sama, es la Absopsion Line- dijo Saji con tono respetuoso pero a la vez orgulloso.

-Bueno, tu Sacred Gear, es tipo Dragón… el Sacred Gear de Issei-Kun también es tipo Dragón y se llama Boosted Gear. El término de Sekiryuutteii sea aplica todos los hombres y mujeres que posean la Boosted Gear, un Sacred Gear creado con el alma completa de Ddraig Goch, El Dragón Emperador Rojo y uno de los dos dragones celestiales. Este ser tenía un poder capaz de matar a un Dios si así lo deseaba, solamente estaba por debajo de los dos Dioses Dragones, que son los seres más poderosos conocidos, y al ser ahora un Sacred Gear su portador también puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como el mismo dragón. Es por eso que mamá y yo nos referimos a Issei-Kun con respeto.- explico Sona dejando sorprendidos a todo su séquito, a excepción de su reina, especialmente con la parte de que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser Issei.

-T-Tan poderoso pueden llegar a ser- dijo Saji muy sorprendido al igual que sus compañeras de séquito, por el dato que les dieron.

-Así es Saji… alguno tiene otra pregunta?- pregunto Sona a su séquito, los cuales parece que tenían una sola duda más, pero no querían preguntar.

-Sona-sama, usted sabe porque Hyoudou-san, empezó a llorar antes de irse?- la que pregunto eso fue Tomoe, que fue la única que se animó a preguntar su duda. Pero curiosamente ella no era la única que quería saber eso.

-Se los diré, pero no quiero que el Sekiryuutteii se entere de esto… de acuerdo?- dijo Sona, refiriéndose que no mencionaran nada sobre el tema que les iba a contar. -Hyoudou Issei, no tuvo un buen comienzo como demonio, no voy a indagar mucho… solo les diré que hace poco más de un mes, Hyoudou Issei fue convocado para llevar a cabo la eliminación de un demonio renegado, pero ese mismo día, su mejor amiga llamada Asia Argento, sería asesinada por los ángeles caídos… el no sabía de esto, pero sentía que algo malo le iba a pasar a su amiga, se apresuró al lugar donde estaba ese demonio renegado, acabo con él, quedo muy herido, pero eso ni le importó y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a donde estaba su amiga… pero cuando llegó ya era tarde, la encontró gravemente herida y débil… pero no estaba muerta, y el más grande trauma que tiene Issei-Kun, es que vio morir a su amiga en sus brazos- la historia de Sona impacto a todos, nadie se esperaba que el castaño tuviera que sufrir tanto. -Por eso cuando se encontró con los ángeles caídos, los cuales la mayoría son culpables de la muerte de su amiga, los atacó sin dudar y eliminó a dos de ellos, dejo gravemente herida a una que se le escapó y le perdonó la vida a otra, pero no se con que motivos o porque... a lo que quiero llegar con esto es, que Hyoudou Issei, no es malo ni mucho menos, es muy amable y gentil, pero ah sufrido cosas que nadie merece. Por eso tú comentario le molesto mucho, Saji. Lo peor y que recientemente me eh enterado, es que la estúpida de Rías le borro u altero las memorias y el se enteró de eso pero no sabe que memorias le alteraron y eso le molesta. Traten de ser amables con él, y si ven que está en aprietos traten de ayudarlo, está bien? Pero no pregunten sobre su vida personal, podríamos hacerle recordar malos ratos, está bien?- los demás asintieron, pero de forma automática, estaban muy sorprendidos por la historia de Issei, y aunque no pudieran entenderlo, le apoyarían en lo más que pudieran.

-Tsubaki manda a tu familiar a buscar y vigilar a Hyoudou Issei-

-Pero que no nos debemos meter en su vida privada?, Sona-sama?- ahora Tsubaki estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer. Que te pidan que no hagas algo hace un momento y que ahora te ordenen hacer eso confundiría a cualquiera.

-Si, pero quiero saber si tendrá algún problema con otros alumnos, recuerda que antes era un pervertido… bueno no sé si lo seguirá siendo, pero en todo caso solo lo vigilaremos dentro de la escuela y su horario escolar- Tsubaki le dio la razón a Sona, cualquier chico o chica podría ir a querer hacerle daño a Issei por su pervertido pasado.

-Bueno, entiendo… bien, sal Quime-chan- al decir estás palabras, Tsubaki creo un pequeño círculo mágico en sus manos y de este salió una pequeña quimera, Tsubaki le dio la orden de vigilar a Hyoudou Issei y este salió volando rápidamente por la ventana del lugar, pero al pasar unos segundos volvió con una expresión medio triste.

-Que le pasó a Quime-chan Tsubaki?- pregunto Sona curiosa de saber porque el familiar de su reina volvió tan pronto.

-Bueno… es que no sabe cómo es Hyoudou-san- dijo Tsubaki avergonzada de olvidarse sobre ese importante detalle. Sona solo se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, solo para después empezar a reír un voz baja, nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Tsubaki, la cual se puso muy roja de la vergüenza. Luego de mostrarle una imagen de Issei a la quimera, esta se fue en busca del castaño para mantenerlo vigilado. Pasaron unos minutos y la pequeña quimera volvió de nuevo a donde estaban todos los del consejo estudiantil, pero está vez parecía que tenía algo que decir. La pequeña quimera aterrizó en el hombro de Tsubaki y empezó a gruñir le, como si se estuviera comunicando.

-Sona-sama… Hyoudou Issei acaba de abandonar la escuela, al parecer se encontraba muy molesten- dijo la pelinegra a su Rey, la cual se mostró muy sorprendida por la noticia, y por instinto miro de mala forma a Saji, El cual se sintió muy incómodo, ya que no solo Sona la Miro de esa forma, sino también el resto de sus compañeras de séquito.

-(Suspiro) solo esperemos que no pase nada malo…- dijo Sona viendo por la ventana como el Sekiryuutteii se alejaba a paso lento de la escuela.

Mientras tanto con Issei, este se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casa, bastante molesto y triste… fue en ese momento que se topó con sus padres los cuales estaban corriendo hacia donde el estaba parado, y de repente lo pasaron ignorándolo, por lo menos unos metros, luego Kyouko y Takeda se dieron la vuelta solo para mirar a Issei que los miraba atónito.

-Issei! Qué haces fuera la escuela!- grito Kyouko apareciendo de la nada al lado de Issei, y le agarro la oreja.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! Mamá duele perdón! Perdón!- dijo el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir como Kyouko le tironeaba la oreja.

-Porque estás aquí?! Deberías estar en la escuela!- dijo Kyouko molesta, como cualquier madre, al encontrar a su hijo fuera de clases.

-Puedo explicarlo! Lo juro!- pidió piedad el castaño.

-Vamos amor, debe de tener sus razones, déjalo que se explique- A Takeda no le gustaba ver molesta a Kyouko, y menos si era con Issei.

-Esta bien… vamos Issei, explícate- dijo Kyouko molesta pero más tranquila.(N/A: bueno, acéptenlo a sus madres no les gustaría nada encontrárselos en la calle cuando deberían estar en la escuela)

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue…- y así el castaño le dijo lo que sucedió hace poco tiempo a sus padres, decir que estaban sorprendidos de que hayan más demonios de los que esperaban alrededor de su hijo, estaba de más.

-Bu-Bueno, eso sí es nuevo- dijo Takeda saliendo del shock por recibir tanta información.

-Lo siento Issei, no pensé que eso llegara a pasar…-

-No te preocupes mamá, tampoco creo que haya sido bueno salir así sin más de la escuela- dijo el castaño ya mucho más tranquilo.

-Oye Issei, puedes cambiarte de ropa en un momento verdad?- pregunto Takeda con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Mmm? Si, si puedo. Porque preguntas papá?-

-Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a pasear por ahí, como en familia, ya que Kyouko y yo estamos bien vestidos y que te encontramos aquí…. Pensé que no sería una mala idea- dijo el padre de Issei, aguantando la respiración del nerviosismo que tenía por recibir una negativa de Kyouko.

-Si es una buena idea Takeda!- el castaño mayor pudo respirar tranquilo al escuchar la aprobación de su esposa. Bueno, Kyouko acepto porque en verdad vio que Issei no se sentía bien, además de que por lo menos quería hacer el intento de poder verlo sonreír de forma sincera. -Esta bien, pero debes de volver a las 3 para terminar de enseñarle a esa chica el resto de la escuela, está bien?-

-Si, claro que lo haré, no pienso romper mi promesa- dijo Issei aceptando la oferta de sus padres, pero no estaba muy convencido.

Luego de eso, la familia Hyoudou, se dirigió a un parque donde Issei pudo meterse entre los árboles y arbustos del lugar y usar su magia sin ningún temor a que lo descubrieran. Luego de eso pasearon un poco por la ciudad viendo tiendas y comprando una que otra cosa, así hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Por esa razón decidieron ir a un restaurante a almorzar, Issei ahora se encontraba vistiendo una camiseta blanca con un diseño de Mortal Kombat, uno de los videojuegos favoritos del castaño, para ser más específicos tenía solo el símbolo del Dragón en la espalda, llevaba un pantalón de color negro y zapatillas a juego. Kyouko estaba vestida con una blusa roja un pantalón blanco y zapatillas a juego y Takeda llevaba un pantalón azul, zapatillas blancas y una camisa celeste, es decir, estaban vestidos de forma casual. Al llegar al restaurante, eligieron una mesa un poco más alejada de las demás, pidieron su orden y se pusieron a platicar de cosas con poca importancia. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, eran las una de la tarde, y por petición del castaño fueron a comer helado, obviamente no hubo objeciones, ya que les gusta mucho el helado.

Caminaron por un tiempo, hasta llegar a la heladería, todo era tranquilidad, Issei no había sonreído en ese todo ese tiempo, estaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Pero quería esforzarse para tratar de divertirse con sus padres, quería dejar de pensar en todos los temas sobrenaturales que tendrá que afrontar.

 **[Compañero, trata de relajarte, mira a tus padres…]** el castaño miro al lugar donde estaban sus padres, y lo que observo fue cómo ambos estaban platicando pero estaban con un dejé de tristeza y se les notaba un poco deprimidos, y solo fingían una sonrisa cuando la empleada del lugar les consultaba sobre que sabor de helado querían. **[Ellos te aman como nadie lo hará… se sienten tristes, porque que tú estás mal y ellos no pueden hacer nada para ayudarte, porque no dejas que te ayuden un poco? Porque no vas con ellos a dónde está sepultada tu amiga Asia?]**

 _-No, todavía no Ddraig… por favor-_ Dijo Issei mentalmente

 **[Ellos también la conocieron, y lo sabes…ellos también la quisieron como si hubiera sido su propia hija, no?]**

 _-Yo… no lo sé. Yo…-_ lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos del castaño, Issei había recordado la sonrisa que Asia le dio… antes de fallecer.

 **[Ya compañero… no llores, sabes que lo que digo es verdad, deja de llorar… a ella le gustará que tus padres vayan a verla también… deja de llorar, acaso crees que a ella le hubiera gustado verte así?]** Ddraig trataba de sonar lo más paternal posible para que Issei no se deprimiera mas, cosa que le funcionó bastante bien. El castaño se limpio las lágrimas y no dijo nada, ni en su mente ni en la realidad. Issei empezó a recordar toda su vida, sus padres lo habían apoyado en todo, lo consolaban cuando se sentía mal, lo animaban a seguir cuando fallaba, y lo hacían reír cuando lloraba, esos lindos recuerdos, lo hicieron sonreír, y con una hermosa sonrisa, miro hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Kyouko ya tenía los helados de Issei y suyo, Takeda le dijo que se adelante mientras el pagaba, cuan Kyouko se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la mesa donde estaba Issei y sintió un sobresalto en su corazón, al ver a Issei sonriendo, esa sonrisa sincera y alegre, que no había visto desde hace tiempo. Y como si fuera un resfriado, esa sonrisa se contagió a Kyouko, la cual retomo su andar y fue a la mesa donde estaba Issei, se sentó y tocó la mejilla de su hijo.

-Por fin estás sonriendo de felicidad… me alegra que por fin lo hagas- dijo Kyouko acariciando la mejilla de su único hijo.

-Perdón mamá, perdóname haberlos hecho preocupar tanto-

-No digas nada si? No te disculpes tanto, está bien… sabes que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te querré y te apoyaré, al igual que tú padre- dijo Kyouko acariciando con las dos manos las mejillas del castaño secándole las lágrimas.

-Que hice para tener unos padres tan buenos como ustedes- dijo el castaño con el rostro en el pecho de su madre, visiblemente tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Nacer hijito… naciste para nosotros- dijo Kyouko abrazando y consolando a Issei. Takeda llegó a la mesa y se les quedó viendo con cara de curiosidad y preguntándose que pasó.

Luego de que Issei volviera a tener un muy buen humor, continuaron con su pequeño día de descanso improvisado, y así siguieron hasta que Issei tubo que separarse de sus padres para ir a ver a Eri, además de que tenía que ir a buscar sus cosas, ya que se las dio a Eri para que las dejara en su asiento, que luego el iría, pero las cosas no fueron así. Antes de llegar a la escuela y aprovechando que no había nadie en las calles, decidió usar el hechizo para cambiarse de ropa y estar vestido nuevamente con el uniforme de la academia. Cuando llegó vio que Eri estaba por salir de la academia, tenía un rostro triste y aparte de llevar sus cosas estaba llevando las de Issei.

-Eri!- grito el castaño para llamar la atención de la pelinegra, ella levantó la cabeza para ver al castaño y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero duró poco porque luego lo miro un poco enojada y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Eri, perdóname es que yo-

-Es que tú nada! Porque no volviste a clases después de hablar con la directora!- dijo Eri muy molesta.

-Bu-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que-

-Que?! Qué es lo que pasó?! Eh?!- Eri estaba bastante molesta, Issei estaba empezando a tener un poco de miedo, pero se armó de valor y le dijo la verdad…

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que me reuní con la directora, pero también con los integrantes del concejo estudiantil, y bueno… todo iba bien hasta que uno de los del consejo dijo algo que me molestó bastante y bueno… me fui porque no me sentía bien, pero ahora volví porque tenía que cumplir nuestra promesa, no?- dijo Issei diciendo la verdad, pero omitiendo varias partes. Eri lo miraba no muy convencida y luego dijo.

-Bien… te daré el beneficio de la duda.- dijo la pelinegra. -Bien, entonces… termina de mostrarme la escuela- dijo Eri comenzando a caminar sin destino aparente. Issei comenzó a seguirla, hasta que la alcanzó y ahora era Eri quien seguía a Issei.

-Ese es el gimnasio donde practicamos atletismo- el castaño apuntaba a un gran edificio que se veía un poco lejos. -Estas son las canchas del club de tenis, aquí al lado está la pistas de carreras- Issei junto con Eri pasaban por las canchas de tenis y la pistas de carreras. Luego de eso Issei comenzó a mostrarle cada ubicación de los diferentes clubes que hay en la academia. -Bueno… y este es el último club- Issei y Eri se encontraban detrás de la escuela, más específicamente en frente del viejo edificio de la escuela. -Este, es el viejo edificio escolar, aquí hacen sus actividades los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto… el club, que ahora yo dirijo- dijo Issei sin mucho ánimo, cosa que Eri noto, pero decidió no preguntar… por lo menos por ahora.

-Y eso es todo… ya te mostré toda la escuela. Alguna duda?- pregunto Issei ya más tranquilo.

-Nop, ninguna duda-

-Bien, entonces… vamos a casa, okey?- dijo Issei comenzando a caminar hacia la salida y tomando sus cosas que todo esté tiempo había cargado Eri sin darse cuenta.

-Bien, vamos… pero no olvides nuestra promesa- dijo Eri refiriéndose a lo que Issei le dijo antes de irse a hablar con la directora.

-Si, claro que sí… solo tienes que esperar dos semanas… si no lo piensas demasiado no será tanto tiempo- dijo Issei llegando a la salida de la academia junto con Eri.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana…- dijo Eri dándose la vuelta para irse, pero se dio la vuelta y fue rápidamente con Issei y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Gracias por no olvidarte de nuestra promesa y por ser mi amigo- dijo la pelinegra a un petrificado castaño, solo para después salir corriendo rápidamente. Issei se quedó parado ahí sin hacer nada por un tiempo, hasta que logró reaccionar y de modo automático empezó a dirigirse a su casa. Luego la noche siguió como siempre, pero con un Issei un poco más ido, ya después de salir del shock que le provocó Eri, recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con una caído. Luego de comer e irse a dormir, Ddraig despertó a Issei a las Dos de la mañana. El castaño se encontraba en un agarre provocado por el abrazo que Kyouko le estaba dando. De alguna forma logró zafarse de ese agarre y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. El otoño ya estaba llegando a Kuoh y por esa razón las noches estaban empezando a ser más frías, por esa razón Ddraig le recomendó a Issei cambiar un poco su traje de batalla… ahora el castaño estaba vistiendo el pantalón y botas militares que tenia en su anterior traje pero ahora llevaba una camiseta manga larga de color negro, un suéter blanco, su campera negra con el diseño de dragón y una bufanda de color rojo. Issei se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada baja, hasta que Ddraig lo interrumpió.

 **[Ya está aquí…]** dijo Ddraig en la mente del castaño el cual solo levantó la mirada, observó la ventana y vio claramente la luna llena de esa noche fría.

 _-Tienes razón… ella está aquí-_ respondió Issei mentalmente.

 **[Al parecer no está sola...]** Dijo Ddraig alertando a Issei de un peligro probable.

 _-No te preocupes… creo que puedo manejarme-_ el castaño se levantó de su asiento y abrió la ventana.

 **[No te confíes demasiado Issei… la confianza es buena pero en exceso no lo es]** aconsejó el dragón a Issei.

 _-Tienes razón… nada en exceso es bueno. No te preocupes tanto Ddraig, estoy seguro que no será nada malo-_ dijo el castaño para después saltar por la ventana. -Valla que hace frío…- dijo el castaño sintiendo el frío de la noche por sus manos. Salió de la casa y empezó a correr hasta llegar a un punto determinado del bosques que se encontraba a las afueras de Kuoh.

En el bosque de Kuoh se encontraba una mujer de aparentes 30 años, con el pelo azul, estaba vestida con una falda de color azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa de color blanco, un gran abrigo que hacía juego con su falda, y un par de botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de color blanco, esta mujer es Kalawarner. A su lado se encontraba un hombre pelinegro vestido con un pantalón negro, una camiseta de color celeste y un gran abrigo de color rojo, y a su lado se encontraban una niña pelinegra y un niño peliazul, la niña estaba vestida con conjunto de color blanco y abrigo a juego, y el niño estaba vestido con un conjunto de color verde y abrigo a juego.

-Estas segura que vendrá?- pregunto el hombre mientras cargaba en brazos al niño.

-Si, estoy segura… siento que su energía se mueve- dijo Kalawarner alzando en brazos a la niña.

Luego de un tiempo corriendo Issei llegó al claro dónde se encontraban Kalawarner y compañía.

-Ya llego, Sekiryuutteii-sama- dijo Kalawarner dejando a la niña en brazos de aquel hombre. La peliazul se mostraba un poco tensa y nerviosa.

-Si, así es Kalawarner… pero te agradecería que no me digas así, solo dime Issei, no es necesario tanta formalidad- dijo Issei con una sonrisa amigable, y por ese motivo fue que Kalawarner logro ponerse más tranquila.

-Aquí está la información que me pidió que le buscará…- dijo la peliazul sacando de su abrigo un folio un poco grande y se lo entrego a Issei. El cual, lo recibió y empezó a hojearlo un poco. Pero el niño que estaba en brazos de aquel hombre, se soltó del agarre de aquel hombre y corrió hasta llegar a Issei.

-Dígame! Porque trato de matar a mamá! Porque!- aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Issei. Kalawarner rápidamente alzó al niño y empezó a disculparse repetidas veces con Issei.

-Por favor disculpe la falta de respeto de mi hijo, s-solo tiene 7 años- se disculpaba está vez, el hombre a la vez que dejaba a la niña en el suelo y se ponía de rodillas con la frente en el suelo y pedía disculpas junto con Kalawarner, la cual imitaba la acción. Pero Issei sabía que el niño quería respuestas y el se las daría, pero de una forma suave.

-Sabes niño… te lo contaré- dijo Issei con una cara seria. -Hace un tiempo, mi amiga Asia Argento fue asesinada por unos ángeles caídos. Me encontré con esos caídos pero tú madre también estaba allí… no había tenido un buen día y no me pare a preguntar. Solo ataque, y eliminé a dos de ellos, deje muy herida a una y a tu madre la dejé vivir… porque? Porque me contó de ustedes, de ti, de tu padre y de tu hermana- dijo el castaño asimilando que el hombre detrás de Kalawarner y la niña eran padre e hija. -Yo no soy cruel ni despiadado… o por lo menos es lo que quiero creer. Yo no mate a tu mamá, porque creo firmemente… habría sido tan injusto como las personas que privaron de vivir a mi amiga… un día mas. Me parece bien que quieras defender a tu madre… yo quiero defender a las personas que me quieren, pero no matando ni viendo el bien de mi familia sobre el resto… quiero que mi familia esté bien y feliz, pero no quiero que esa felicidad sea por el costo de la felicidad de otros- dijo Issei de forma triste, pero rápidamente cambio esa actitud y volvió a estar positivo. -Gracias por la información Kalawarner, te diré algo, nunca más agache las cabeza de esa forma frente a mi, ni frente a nadie… eres fuerte y puedes defenderte, al igual que tú pareja- ambos ángeles caídos levantaron la cabeza y miraron a Issei el cual les brindaba sus manos para ayudarlos a levantarse, ellos aceptaron la ayuda e Issei les dijo. -Kalawarner, no dejes nunca que amenacen a tu familia, lo mismo para ti amigo, protejanla y no tengan tanto miedo, si ustedes confían en si mismos y se entrenan lograrán defenderse, no solo a ustedes si no también a sus hijos y seres queridos. Pueden irse ya- dijo Issei dando se la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-Si, nos vemos en dos semanas Issei-sama- dijo Kalawarner tomando nota del concejo que Issei les dio, luego comenzó a caminar para ir junto con la pequeña niña que había quedado atrás de ellos, para luego regañar con susurros a su hijo. La familia de Kalawarner se juntó y crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellos.

-Sabes que Kalawarner!- dijo Issei a una distancia considerable. -Puedes dejar de espiar a tus líderes… vive tu vida tranquila…- el castaño levantó una mano en señal de despedida mientras seguía caminando y sin darse la vuelta, aquellas palabras alegraron un montón a Kalawarner y a su familia también -Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos preséntame de forma adecuada a tu familia!- dijo el castaño mientras terminaba de irse y poniendo muy roja a Kalawarner de la vergüenza provocada otra vez por un descuido suyo. Pero no sólo ella sino también a aquel hombre ya que era su deber presentarse frente a Issei.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **El solitario:** _pues creo que tendrás que seguir con la duda… es un nombre inventado, ya en ningún momento de la serie o la novela se nombra a la madre de Sona. Por lo menos que yo sepa._

 **Leincrowbell:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y hasta el siguiente capítulo._

 **Eduardoleyva:** _si bien tus sugerencias son buenas, no creo que las llegue a usar, porqué? Bueno, si Issei pide que Rias sufra quitándole su puesto de heredera y eso, a Raizer no le haría feliz, y estoy segura que haría algo contra Issei. Si pongo eso Issei probablemente gane más enemigos, además de que Rias y su séquito tendrían más protagonismo del que yo quería darles. Tus sugerencias son muy buenas, pero no creo que vallan con este tipo de fic, si no te molesta me gustaría usar tus sugerencias para otro fic que saldrá después de que este llegue a su fin. Sin más que decir te doy un saludo, te agradezco el apoyo y hasta el próximo capítulo._

 **Necrogod:** _de nada amigo, espero que te guste este también._

 **Incursio Graal:** _me alegra que ya haya gustado el capítulo y claro que te paso las imágenes._

 **SanturyuSekai:** _Issei llegará a ser muy poderoso, pero con entrenamiento, no de la nada._

 **Broly999:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y te agradezco por el apoyo. Y sobre tu petición… veamos que tienes, okey?_

 **Asamiya Athena:** _jajaja bueno lo que pasa es que estaba con un bloqueo mental y estaba pensando en cómo podría nombrar a la nueva protagonista, y de la nada se me vino ese juego a la mente, y estaba entre Fío Germi y Eri Kasamoto, y después de tanto debatir opte por Eri._

 **DracoANgel12:** _gracias por el apoyo y tendremos que esperar a ver qué es lo que le deparará el futuro a nuestro querido castaño._

 **Black Etherial833:** _bueno voy a responder tus dos comentarios aquí, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, y para ver qué retos enfrentará Issei solo es cuestión de tiempo para ver qué ocurre. Aquí está la actualización y nos vemos hasta otro capítulo._

 _ **Bueno, lo sé… me eh tratado casi tres semanas en subir el capítulo pero es que andaba con un bloqueo mental y no me surgían ideas o me surgían y rápidamente me las olvidaba, hasta que por fin volvió la inspiración y bue. Logré terminar el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta otro capítulo.**_

 _ **Pd: recen para que por favor no me de otro bloqueo mental.**_


	10. Hikaru y Akane

El castaño se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, revisando los documentos que Kalawarner le había entregado, antes de irse.

 _-Es increíble que haya reunido tantos datos… pero vamos a ver la parte que nos interesa-_ dijo el castaño mentalmente ojeando las páginas buscando algo en particular… _-Aquí está!... Miembros de Grigori… Grigori? Que es eso?-_

 **[Así es como los líderes de los ángeles caídos nombran su cuartel general de mando]** dijo Ddraig en la cabeza de Issei.

 _-Y tu como sabes eso?-_ pregunto Issei curioso por saber ese dato.

 **[Lo descubrí cuando todavía tenía cuerpo físico]** respondió el dragón dentro de la mente del castaño.

 _-Ya veo… vamos a ver a los líderes, bien el primero… Azazel. Aquí dice que es el más poderoso de entre los líderes de Grigori, que está casado con la cadre llamada Penemue y que tiene una hija… que es el gobernador absoluto de los ángeles caídos y que solamente quiere paz-_ dijo Issei viendo la imagen de un hombre pelinegro a excepción de su flequillo que es de color rubio y que se encuentra vestido con un traje de color morado.

 **[Ese idiota está casado? Y yo que creí que nunca sentaría cabeza… jajajaja cómo cambian las cosas]** Ddraig reía y hablaba en un tono burlón mientras se refería a Azazel.

 _-No se a que te refieres Ddraig, podría explicarme?-_ pidió Issei claramente sin entender el porqué del tono de su compañero.

 **[Bueno eso es sencillo… lo que pasa es que ese Azazel, cuando escuché de el, me dijeron que no era de una sola mujer… osea que era un don Juan, lo entiendes verdad? Y el hecho de que ahora esté casado me sorprende demasiado, entendiste?]**

 _-Claro que si, no hace falta que lo expliques demasiado-_ Issei ya se encontraba por las calles de Kuoh y estaba caminando a paso lento. _-Bueno aquí dice… Shemhaza, es vice-gobernador de los ángeles caídos, es el tercero más fuerte de los lideres de Grigori, tiene gran conocimiento y es un gran estratega-_ dijo Issei viendo una foto donde aparece un hombre de cabello negro y un poco largo, de ojos violetas y estaba vestido con un traje negro. _-Barakiel, comandante general superior del ejército de los caídos, es el quinto más fuerte de los líderes de Grigori… tenía una esposa llamada Shuri Himejima… un momento, Himejima? Cómo Akeno Himejima?! A ver. Si!, Akeno es hija de Barakiel… es hija de un ángel caído, pero si es así… que hace con los demonios?-_ se preguntó mentalmente Issei mientras observaba la foto de un hombre con una extraña armadura, una gran barba y que estaba con los ojos cerrados. _-Es una duda que resolveré con el paso del tiempo… sigamos, Penemue cadre de los ángeles caídos y líder de la dirección de investigación e inteligencia de Grigori, es la segunda más fuerte de los líderes de Grigori… está casada con Azazel y ambos tiene una hija-_ decía Issei mientras observaba la foto de una mujer con el pelo de color morado, con ojos de color violeta, una muy buena figura y que estaba vestida con un traje de oficina y encima una bata de médico. _-Y el último, Kokabiel, el cuarto más fuerte de entre los líderes de Grigori, y aunque no ocupa ningún cargo importante, influenciaba mucho a la hora de la batalla y tiene un expediente de haber combatido contra Dios, y haber sobrevivido-_ dijo Issei mientras veía la foto de un hombre de cabellera negra y larga de piel pálida, con orejas puntiagudas, tiene ojos de color rojo y estaba vestido con un extraño traje negro. _-Todos los lideres de Grigori son extremadamente poderosos… crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad Ddraig?-_ pregunto Issei visiblemente preocupado por podrían ganar una batalla en contra de ellos.

 **[Si te soy sincero compañero… no lo sé. Todavía no usamos el Balance Breaker, pero no sé será suficiente para enfrentarnos a ellos. Ni siquiera para enfrentarnos a uno de ellos. Tendremos que mejorar mucho en lo físico y en lo mental, además de que tendremos que practicar el manejo de una espada en cada mano]** dijo Ddraig provocando que Issei observará su brazo izquierdo.

 _-Quieres que maneje a Gram con la otra espada al mismo tiempo?-_ dijo Issei, deteniendo su andar.

-Gram… Aparece- la espada demoniaca apareció en la mano de Issei lista para ser blandida. El castaño la observó detenidamente, y fue ahí que encontró unos grabados justo en el medio de la hoja de la espada, pero estos no eran visiblemente fáciles de encontrar. _-Ddraig sabes lo que quieren decir esos grabados?-_

 **[No lo sé… a ver déjame ver si me acuerdo algún idioma que pueda relacionar con esa escritura…]** dijo el dragón tratando de ver claramente esos grabados.

 _-Bien tranquilo tómate tu tiempo-_ dijo Issei comenzando a caminar despacio hasta su casa.

 **[Aquí dice… "La rebelión nació de lo injusto de su decisión". Pero la decisión de quién?, y la rebelión de quienes?]** Ddraig ahora estaba con muchas dudas al igual que Issei. **[Compañero… siento la energía de dos demonios renegados cerca… pero no están solos, hay dos presencias humanas cerca de el. Una mujer y una niña, esas son las auras]** dijo el dragón alertando a Issei del peligro en el que se encontraban esas dos humanas.

-Bien… creo que es hora de ver cuan afilada está Gram, no es así Ddraig?- dijo Issei de forma seria mientras su espada normal aparecía en su espalda.

 **[Dudas del filo de una espada demoniaca?]** Preguntó Ddraig de forma burlona.

-Por su puesto que no… pero quiero ver cuándo poder posee. Guíame Ddraig- dijo Issei empezando a correr mientras era guiado por su amigo y maestro dragón.

Mientras tanto, en una fábrica abandona a unas 7 cuadras de la casa de Issei. Se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo castaño claro, ojos violetas, de muy buen cuerpo y se encontraba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una blusa roja, zapatillas a juego y también llevaba una campera de color verde claro. A su lado había una niña de aparentes 5 años de ojos violetas, cabello castaño claro, y estaba vestida con un enterito de mezclilla de color rojo, una camiseta amarilla, zapatillas a juego y también llevaba un abrigo de color morado. Estás humanas estaban muy agitadas y cansadas, después de todo dos demonios renegados habían estado persiguiéndolas hasta que la mujer mayor entro en la fabrica juntó con la niña buscando refugio y un lugar para esconderse, pero sus perseguidores la encontraron muy rápidamente y la acorralaron en una esquina de la fabrica.

-Oye hermano… yo pido a la mujerzuela- dijo un hombre de unos 40 años que tenía una sonrisa de desquiciado. Llevaba un traje de color verde todo manchado de sangre.

-Muy bien… pero guárdame las piernas… está mocosa es más hueso que carne- dijo otro tipo con la misma sonrisa de desquiciado pero este llevaba una gran cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, llevaba un traje morado también manchado con sangre. La mujer temblaba de miedo, lo único que atino a hacer fue a poner a la niña contra la esquina de la pared y poner su cuerpo como un escudo, para proteger del cualquier daño a la niña.

-Oooh eso no te va a servir Jajajajajajaja- reía de forma alocada el tipo con traje verde, mientras preparaba su mano, que más bien parecía una garra horrenda para apuñalar a la mujer por la espalda.

-Vamos hermano, hazlo! Matala para que podamos comer!- grito el hombre de traje morado.

-Yo que ustedes no haría eso…- antes de que el hombre con traje verdad apuñalara a la mujer, una voz proveniente de la entrada de la fabrica los interrumpio.

-Ah si!? Y tú quien te crees que eres para decirnos lo que debemos hacer eh!- grito de forma molesta el tipo de traje morado. El tipo de traje verde se dio la vuelta para ver claramente al sujeto que había interrumpido su festín de la noche. La luz de la luna entraba por la puerta y no dejaba ver con claridad a aquella persona que interrumpió a esos demonios renegados, pero lo que si se podía ver claramente, era el resplandor del ojo derecho de aquella persona, que brillaba en un hermoso color esmeralda y el brillo color escarlata de la espada que blandida con su mano izquierda.

Mientras tanto, en el salón del consejo estudiantil, se encontraban, Sara y Sona Sitri, que se encontraban a la espera del resto del séquito de Sona. Sona leía un libro y Sara tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer meditando sobre alguna cosa.

-Mmmmm. Parece que ya no tendrán que ir- dijo Sara abriendo los ojos, llamando la atención de Sona y levantándose de su asiento para ir con su hija.

-A que te refieres mamá?- pregunto Sona visiblemente curiosa por saber a qué se refería su madre con aquellas palabras. Justo en ese momento entro Tsubaki acompañada del resto del séquito de Sona.

-Aquí están todos Sona-sama, Sara-sama- Dijo de manera cortés la reina de Sona Sitri.

-Ya no será necesario que vallan… solo quédense a ver esto- dijo Sara creando un gran circo mágico en el suelo de la sala, donde se podía ver a una mujer y a una niña, acorraladas en una esquina, a dos hombres frente a ellas con trajes y manchados de sangre, y un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba una silueta que poseía una espada en su mano izquierda que brillaba en un hermoso color escarlata.

-Quien es ese… los dos de allí son demonios renegados, y las dos personas allá en la esquina son humanas, pero quién es él- hablo Saji mientras observaba la imagen en el suelo.

-Solo observen la pelea- dijo Sara mientras se acomodaba una vez más en su asiento mientras ponía atención a lo que iba a suceder.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la fabrica. La mujer agarró a la niña en brazos y de forma inmediata pero silenciosa fue rápidamente hasta un lugar un poco más seguro pero seguía dentro de fabrica.

-Y tú quién eres? Eh?!- dijo aquel hombre de traje verde mientras empezaba a oler el ambiente y luego dijo. -Ya veo… eres unos de los perros falderos de los Gremory-

-No me relaciones con ellos- dijo aquella silueta que se acerco más adentro de la fábrica hasta que fue iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana, revelando así que aquella persona era Issei.

 **[Recuerda que no debes sobre exigirte, la herida de tu abdomen todavía no está curada]** advirtió el dragón emperador rojo a su portador.

 _-Lo se… se que no debí confiarme, son muy fuertes… crees que deba usar el "False"?-_ pregunto Issei mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer y a la niña que se escondían detrás de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

 **[Yo diría que si… es mejor ir con todo desde el principio, tendrás más fuerza y velocidad a parte de un poco más de protección]** dijo Ddraig preparándose para activar ese poder.

- _Estás listo?_ \- pregunto Issei mientras se ponía en posición para atacar.

 **[Por supuesto que sí… acabemos con esos bastardos compañero!]**

-Bien, vamos Ddraig!-

 **[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail Mail False]**

Una gran cantidad de aura se desato en la fábrica, y ahora Issei se encontraba portando su armadura ligera que le otorgaba ese modo del Balance Breaker. Los dos demonios renegados vieron la cantidad abrumadora de aura que salía de Issei, y se pusieron serios, si bien Issei actualmente los igualaba en poder, podría llegar a causarles demasiados problemas. Por esa razón ambos demonios atacaron a Issei al mismo tiempo. Y así una gran batalla se desato en aquel edificio abandonado.

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil observaban asombrados aquel despliegue de poder que realizó el castaño, pero ese poder no era tan grande como el de Sara Sitri. Pero lo que vieron después los sorprendió y preocupo un poco a la matriarca Sitri.

Issei al ver que ambos demonios renegados saltaron a atacarlo, los espero pacientemente buscando una abertura en su defensa. Issei había aprendido lo básico del combate a mucha velocidad gracias a Ddraig, es por eso que Issei estaba preparado para afrontar combates a mucha velocidad.

Cuando los hermanos llegaron frente a él, de un momento a otro desapacieron.

-Pero que- Issei no logro terminar de abra ya que fue golpeado brutalmente por hombre de traje verde en la espada, la potencia del ataque fue tal que mandó a Issei a volar contra la pared del lugar, pero allí lo estaba esperando el tipo de traje morado, el cual paro el vuelo del castaño dándole un golpe en la cara y agrietando la parte de la armadura que cubría la boca de Issei.

 _-Son muy rápidos… alguna idea Ddraig?-_ dijo el castaño levantándose con un poco de dificultad.

 **[Creo que sí… no te fíes solo de la vista, sino también de tus demás sentidos, relájate, tranquilízate y concéntrate en sus auras]** Issei empezó a hacer lo que Ddraig le digo, pero los demonios renegados allí presentes no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esperaban a que Issei logrará detectarlos por sus auras. El castaño recibió puñetazo directo en el rostro por parte del tipo de traje morado, y luego recibió una doble patada en un costado de su cuerpo que lo mando a estrellarse contra un montón de cajas. Issei se levantó una vez más y volvió a intentarlo, ya que si no lograba encontrarlos, atacar sería en vano.

 **[Se que es difícil compañero… pero trata de hacerlo]** el castaño volvió a recibir un par de ataques por parte de los demonios renegados. **[Se que puedes hacerlo… vamos, hazlo! Se que es tu primera vez haciendo esto! Pero no solo tu vida está en juego…]** los dos demonios renegados habían cargado sus puños con magia demoníaca y estaban listos para dar el golpe final.

Los Sitri se encontraban viendo aquella pelea, y estaban muy preocupados por el castaño, los únicos que podían ver los movimientos de aquellos demonios renegados era la caballero Tomoe, Tsubaki, Sona y Sara. Y cuando vieron que Issei estaba a punto de recibir el doble honor cargado de parte ambos demonios renegados, Sona decidió que era hora de que intervinieran, y se dispuso a abrir un círculo mágico para ir a ayudar a Issei.

-No vayas Sona!- dijo Sara Sitri, prohibiéndole a su hija que intervenga en la batalla del Sekiryuutteii.

-Pero mamá, lo van a matar. Es injusto que después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar tenga que morir a manos de unos malditos demonios renegados- dijo Sona un poco molesta por la negativa de su madre. Aunque no tenía ninguna relación con Issei, y apenas se acaban de conocer, Sona creía firmemente que Issei no debía morir de una forma tan rápida.

-Lo se hija… losé, pero mira- dijo Sara haciendo que Sona mirara de nuevo el gran círculo mágico y quedará sorprendida.

Issei estaba a punto de recibir un golpe por parte ambos renegados.

 **[No solo tu vida está en juego… sino también la de esas dos humanas, qué harás compañero? Las dejarías morir y te irías? O vivirás y las salvarás?]** Pregunto Ddraig, tratando de motivar a Issei a que esquive ese ataque, pero ya estaba en mal estado. La armadura de su espalda y en varias partes de su cuerpo estaban totalmente quebradas, apenas y había logrado proteger su abdomen, y la mitad de la armadura que cubría su boca estaba rota. Se podía ver claramente como de la comisura de sus labios caía un poco de sangre y respiraba agitadamente.

-Yo… las protegeré!- Issei abrió sus ojos y esquivó por muy poco el ataque de esos demonios renegados, que debido a su alta velocidad fueron a estrellarse contra la pared que estaba detrás de Issei. Estos demonios se levantaron y vieron que Issei empuñaba a Gram en dirección a ellos.

-Solo fue suerte… vamos hermano acabemos con él- dijo el tipo de traje morado lanzándose a una velocidad imperceptible para atacar a Issei.

-Si! ya voy hermano!- grito el otro demonio renegado mientras hacía la misma acción de su hermano.

Issei no lograba verlos pero podía sentir el flujo de sus aura moverse por toda la fábrica. Issei lanzó un corte diagonal descendiente a su lado derecho, y allí apareció el demonio de traje verde, el cual ahora tenía un corte en la cara.

-C-como?!- fue lo único que dijo el demonio renegado para después salir volando a estrellarse contra las mismas cajas donde antes se había estrellado Issei.

-Hermano!- grito el demonio con traje morado y corrió en busca de auxiliar al otro demonio.

-Bien! Es hora de acabar con esto- dijo el castaño realizando 50 aumentos de poder de golpe, y tomando con su mano izquierda su espada. Ahora, empuñando dos espadas, Issei iba a poner a prueba la idea de Ddraig en pleno combate. Los dos demonios renegados se levantaron y rápidamente se lanzaron a atacar a Issei. El castaño volvió a concentrarse en poder detectar el aura de sus atacantes, una vez detectados lanzó una estocada hacia el frente, donde hirió al demonio de traje verde justo en el pecho con su espada y luego rápidamente lanzó un corte horizontal a su costado izquierdo con Gram. Ambos hermanos aparecieron un poco más lejos de Issei y el tipo con traje verde tenía un herida en su pecho provocada por la punzada que dio Issei y el hombre con el traje morado tenía una herida profunda en el abdomen.

-Al parecer no soy tan malo en esto después de todo…- dijo Issei mientras aumentaba los últimos 50 aumentos que le quedaban. Concentro rápidamente mucha energía en sus piernas y se abalanzó contra aquellos renegados que intentaron acabar con la vida de unas inocentes. Y hablando de inocentes, estás se encontraban viendo todo el flujo de la batalla, la mujer se preocupo mucho cuando vio como Issei era lastimado mientras esté trataba de encontrar el aura de esos demonios, pero se tranquilizó cuando Issei empezó a contraatacar, la niña miraba asombra y de forma admiradora a Issei.

Los Sitri estaban muy sorprendidos por el cambio de rumbo en la pelea del Sekiryuutteii.

-ha logrado detectar el aura de sus enemigos… ahora no dependerá tanto del dragón sellado en su Sacred Gear para detectar los peligros a su alrededor- dijo Sara para los demás, mientras tenía una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro.

-Pero como lo logro tan rápido… es acaso un prodigio?- pregunto Tsubaki visiblemente sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir Sara.

-No… no es un prodigio. Es más, creo que de todos los Sekiryuutteii que han existido… es el más débil hasta este momento. Pero parece ser que está vez, logro hacerlo más rápido debido a que se encontraba bajo mucha presión… podría haber muerto en esos ataques, estar bajo presión posiblemente lo haya ayudado- dijo Sara mientras veía como la batalla estaba llegando a su fin. -Bien, el Sekiryuutteii ganó. Si quieren terminar de ver, háganlo… pero una vez eliminé a esos demonios renegados cierren el círculo y vallan a casa, que mañana tienen clases.

-Como digas mamá- dijo Sona acercándose a su madre para despedirla con un abrazo.

-Buenas noches hija, buenas noches chicas- dijo Sara despidiéndose y yendo a su hogar, para dormir.

-Buenas noches Sara-sama- respondió el séquito de Sona a la despedida de la matriarca Sitri.

Luego de la matriarca Sitri desapareciera, los siervos de Sona y ella misma siguieron viendo la pelea de Issei.

Issei se había abalanzado contra los dos demonios renegados ya heridos y débiles por las heridas que Issei les causó y por el gasto de energía que hicieron al tratar de matar al castaño. Pero ellos no iban a dejarse eliminar así de fácil, por esa razón decidieron hacer un último esfuerzo en juntar sus energías y crear un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminar al castaño, habían logrado reunir un montón de energía demoníaca en sus puños, y querían dar el golpe final. Pero Issei estaba cansado, y bastante herido, por eso al estar a una distancia considerable, cargo de más energías sus piernas y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba detrás de los demonios renegados, y clavo sus espadas de forma que la hoja atravesó el pecho de estos. Y como todo ser sobrenatural que conocía, estos dos demonios renegados, desaparecieron en partículas de luz.

Issei respiraba agitadamente, la armadura ligera explotó en partículas de luz y se pudo apreciar el cuerpo de un muy magullado castaño, que calló al suelo del cansancio que tenía, y hubiera seguido allí un tiempo si no hubiera sido que la mujer junto con la niña salieron a ayudarlo. Pasó un tiempo e Issei logro reponer un poco sus energías y logró salir por propia cuenta de la fábrica.

-Gracias por ayudarme señorita… Gram, descansa- Dijo Issei haciendo que Gram desaparezca y que en su brazo vuelva a aparecer las líneas negras que forman la figura de una espada.

-Gracias por salvarnos- dijo la mujer castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Issei, la niña iba tomada de la mano de la mujer, pero no podía despegar su vista de nuestro querido castaño. La expresión de la niña demostraba que admiraba mucho a Issei.

-No fue nada… solo hice lo que era correcto- dijo el castaño mientras caminaba agarrándose el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. El castaño por alguna razón sentía algo familiar en aquella mujer de aparentes 30 años, pero decidió no preguntar. Así siguieron un rato hasta que la mujer decidió hablar.

-Di-disculpa… no me eh presentado… mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou, y ella es mi segunda hija, Akane Shidou- se presentó la mujer ahora conocida como Hikaru.

 _-Creo que conozco ese apellido de algún lado- dijo Issei para si mismo mientras trataba de hacer un intento por recordar._

-Disculpa… no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo Hikaru interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño..

-Dis-Disculpame… mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei- respondió el castaño para después seguir indagando en sus propios pensamientos…

-Eres tu!?... Eres tú, Ise-chan?!- _fue como aquella mujer me dijo a mi, Hyoudou Issei. Por alguna razón siento algo muy familiar en ella._ -Pero mira como has crecido!- _esta señora me dio un abrazo de la nada mientras me decía eso. Pero entonces eso quiere decir que ella me conoce desde que era niño. Piensa Issei! Piensa! De dónde puedes conocer a esta mujer!_

-No me recuerdas verdad? Soy yo… Mamá Karu- si no fuera porque la mandíbula está articulada con el cráneo e, ahora mismo en mentón de Issei estaría chocando con el suelo debido a que abrió la boca por la sorpresa que se llevó a recordar de donde conoce a esta mujer.

-Mama Karu! Eres tú!- dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Hikaru.

-Si! Así es Ise-chan!- dijo Hikaru de forma alegre.

-Bien! Vamos a mi casa! Mamá y papá estarán muy felices de verte otra vez!- dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar con rumbo a su casa.

-Si! Vamos… pero, por cierto Ise-chan, ahora eres un demonio… cierto?- pregunto Hikaru muy curiosa mientras que Akane solo seguía mirando a Issei pero esta vez con más curiosidad.

-Jejejeje si… ahora soy un demonio. Tengo que contarté muchas cosas… Mamá Shidou, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste con Irina y Papá Shidou-

 _ **Bien! Hola cómo están yo espero que bien… si se que solo ha pasado un día…creo. Pero aquí está el capítulo 10 de esta historia, y porque lo traigo ahora? Es que me agarró un ataque de inspiración y decidí escribir este capítulo, mi idea era subirlo una semana después, pero no aguanté las ganas y decidí publicarlo y ver si les gusta como está quedando la historia. Y bueno, a responder los comentarios del capítulo pasado.**_

 **Gadihan:** _jejeje bueno si es una mejor idea, pero como dije andaba con un bloqueo mental y no se me ocurria nada. Tuve que andar como 4malditas horas pensado solo esa parte (y no es broma). Sobre tu sugerencia, es muy buena, capaz que la llegue a usar en otro fic a futuro. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y espero que este también te agrade._

 **FGD92:** _Hola, qué bueno que te guste la historia, Serafall si va aparecer en la historia, pero no como pareja de Issei. Creo que te sorprenderás mucho, al igual que el resto cuando se enteren de quien es su pareja. Espero y no te moleste y hasta otro capítulo._

 **Dark Knight discord:** _gracias por el apoyo, y solo ten paciencia, Irina aparecerá cuando tenga que hacerlo. Pero por ahora, espero que te conformes con su madre._

 **Elbimaster3001:** _yo creo que más que traicionado se siente decepcionado de que rías no haya confiado en el, y le haya guardado el secreto de que estaba enamorada de Raizer. Y el odio que surgió después es por enterarse que ellos jugaron con su memoria y la alteraron, es como si yo te borrara algo muy importante para ti, un hermoso recuerdo o un muy buen logro. Si bien creo que la historia ya de por sí, demuestra que es traición solo quiero decir que mi intención nunca fue ésa. Por eso borre los otros fics, vi que era una ya muy usada y mal gastada(porque enserio y sin ofender a ningún autor, a veces la historia pierde sentído). Por eso me propuse a tratar de no hacer una historia así, con la temática de traición. Desde mi punto de vista, no creo que sea traición, pero eso ya queda a criterio de cada uno. Bueno, sobre la historia, estaba pensando en darle una temática e historia un poco alocada, ya que nunca vi en ningún otro fic que usen la temática que quiero usar. Y bueno sobre tu pregunta, creo que 4… contando a Eri. Aunque también estaba pensando en poner a Sona y Tsubaki. Pero eso ya lo veré, ya que también quería hacer un fic en el cual estos sean pareja. Tu que me dices?. Espero que te agrade este capítulo y hasta la próxima._

 **El solitario:** _vamos anímate amigo… ya va a salir el tomo 23, tal vez en ese vaya a haber alguna información sobre la familia de Sona._

 **Necrogod:** _de nada amigo, es un gusto. Espero que esté capítulo te agrade._

 **Black Etherias833:** _gracias por el apoyo amigo, un saludo a ti y hasta el próximo capítulo. Por cierto espero que esté te agrade._

 **Broly999:** _hola amigo. Me alegra un montón que te esté agradando la historia. Espero seguir así en resto de la historia, y si no es así, creo que seré mejor(como dicen, hay que pensar siempre en positivo.) Bueno, sobre tu villano, es muy bueno… es mas, conozco a ese personaje. Pero creo que será mejor que sea agregado más delante. Porque Issei apenas está comenzando, y meter a un villano super poderoso creo que no sería bueno, por eso, creo que es mejor esperar a la evolución de Issei en la historia, su desarrollo y el resto de cosas y luego agregarlo. Te parece? Espero que te guste este capítulo, te saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Pd: si, opino lo mismo que tú, que ya no me de ningún bloqueo mental._

 _ **Bueno y aquí estamos de vuelta… quiero aclarar una cosa. El hecho de que yo haya actualizado rápidamente a niveles extremos, no significa que lo valla a hacer siempre. Ok? Espero que me entiendan, además de que es como una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en subir un capítulo. Sin más que decirles, espero que la pasen bien el día de hoy, les haya agradado el capítulo y hasta la próxima.**_


	11. Un gran peligro se avecina

Issei, Hikaru y Akane se encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa del castaño. Mientras caminaban Issei le contaba a Hikaru todo lo que pasó después de que ella y su familia se mudarán a Inglaterra.

-Y esa es la historia resumida de lo que pasó luego de que te fuiste- dijo el castaño terminando de contar su historia, sin omitir nada…Incluso su pasado pervertido. Pero no le contó nada de lo que vivió después de convertirse en demonio.

-Vaya… así que lograste inscribirte y entrar en una buena Academia- dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa, mientras seguía caminando.

-Si, así es… sabes mamá Shidou, Irina también podría ir a esa escuela cuando venga por aquí… después de todo se hizo mixta. A él le gustara- dijo Issei recordando como se divertía con su amigo de la infancia.

-Pero aún si no se hacía mixta, no creo que hubiera habido algún problema- dijo Hikaru interrumpiendo a Issei. Pero fue ésa respuesta por lo que Issei detuvo su andar.

-C-como? N-no te entendí mamá Shidou… como es eso de que Irina no hubiera tenido problemas al entrar en una escuela solo para chicas?! Es un chico no lo recuerdas?!- dijo Issei un poco alterado por la respuesta de Hikaru.

-Ah? Qué no lo sabías?... Esa Irina, ya verá cuando venga por aquí. Veras Ise-chan… Irina no es un chico… es una chica- la cara del castaño no tenía comparación cuando escuchó esa respuesta… luego de unos segundos se escucho un fuerte…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Varias alarmas de autos empezaron a sonar a lo lejos mientras varios perros ladraban desde sus respectivas casas. Hikaru y Akane se taparon los oídos debido al alto volumen del grito de Issei.

-Si… Irina es una mujer. Te pido disculpas por parte de ella, por no haberte dicho que era una niña en ese tiempo- dijo Hikaru haciendo una reverencia como disculpa. Issei estaba completamente en shock, su amigo de la infancia termino siendo ser una niña. Varios minutos pasaban e Issei no reaccionaba, Hikaru esperaba pacientemente a que el castaño volviera en si, y finalmente lo hizo cuando Akane estornudo.

-Mejor nos apresuramos…- dijo el castaño alzando a la niña y apurando el paso junto con Hikaru. Un silencio se produjo por un momento… solo se escuchaban los pasos de ambos. Era un silencio que a nadie le gustaría sentir. Y así se mantuvieron hasta que llegaron a la casa del castaño.

-Mama Shidou… ve adentro, despierta a mamá y papá… y métanse en un lugar seguro- dijo Issei mientras le entregaba a Akane y las llaves de la casa.

-P-Pero y tú?...- dijo Hikaru visiblemente preocupada por Issei… pero luego vio la expresión seria del castaño, y supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Nos siguieron… yo me encargo de esto, pero si no llego a volver en media hora…- Issei cerró los ojos… una expresión de tristeza y preocupación se notaba en su rostro. -… Asimilen que ya no estoy entre los vivos… y váyanse lo más lejos posible- dijo el castaño con tristeza, lo que sentía el castaño era un gran poder para nada comparado con el de ambos dioses dragones… pero aún así, era mucho más fuerte que él, demasiado. Hikaru no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, aquel niño que cuido y amo como propio… podría salir muy lastimado y ni ella ni nadie que conociera podría ayudarlo en ese mismo instante.

-Issei…- el castaño volteo a ver Hikaru que lo llamo por si nombre y no por su apodo… -cuídate y vuelve… no hagas llorar a Kyouko, por favor. Tu eres lo más importante que ella tiene a parte de tu padre… prométeme que volverás- el tono de voz de Hikaru era serio... parecía una orden y una súplica a la vez… Issei miró al suelo, cerro los ojos y sonrió…

-Te lo prometo mamá Shidou...- fue lo que dijo Issei solo para después voltear hacia la calle con una mirada sería. Y sin voltearse pudo escuchar como Hikaru entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Dentro de la casa, Hikaru dejo a Akane en el suelo y fue corriendo a despertar a los padres de Issei.

-Kyouko!... Takeda!... Despierten!- Hikaru decía esto mientras movía una y otra vez el cuerpo dormido de sus amigos.

-mmmm? Qué pasa? Quien eres?- dijo Kyouko somnolienta.

-déjanos dormir un poco más...- suplico Takeda entre sueños.

-Kyouko, Takeda… soy yo, Hikaru Shidou. Ahora no importa eso… Issei está en peligro!- y como si fueran resortes, al escuchar esas palabras, los padres del castaño se levantaron inmediatamente.

-Hikaru! Donde esta?! Donde esta Issei?!- interrogaron ambos padres del castaño.

-El está afuera, me dijo que entrara y los despertara para que nos vayamos a un lugar seguro…- dijo la castaña claro mientras se acercaba a la ventana junto con su hija a observar a Issei que seguía viendo hacia la calle. Los padres del castaño muy preocupados hicieron lo mismo que Hikaru… y un silencio profundo se hizo presente en la casa Hyoudou, todo con el motivo de tratar escuchar algo de afuera.

Mientras tanto con nuestro castaño, este se encontraba tensó… esa energía se hacía cada vez más fuerte, se estaba acercando…

-Vaya vaya… no pensé que fueras capaz de sentir mi energía por ti mismo…- se escucho una voz a lo lejos del lugar.

-No te hubiera sentido de no ser por Ddraig… el me ayudo- dijo el castaño, que a pesar de que tenía miedo… demostró valor.

-Jajajaja… me sorprendes Sekiryuutteii- dijo un hombre apareciendo en frente de Issei a unos 5 metros de distancia. La expresión de castaño era de sorpresa total. Nunca espero encontrarse a alguien como el demandado pronto.

-K-Kokabiel…- dijo el castaño no pudiendo aguantar la sorpresa y el miedo que infundía aquel ser.

-Así que sabes quién soy… bien eso nos ahorrará tiempo- dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que es lo quieres aquí- el castaño volvió a tomar un carácter fuerte y serio.

-Vaya… así que directo al punto no? Bien, te lo diré- Kokabiel hablaba con cierto tono de burla en su voz. -Tengo planeado algo grande… Algo que cambiará la historia como la conocemos y que nos dará un nuevo comienzo a nosotros, los ángeles caídos- por alguna razón esas palabras hacían temblar cada vez más Issei, pero no se notaba ya que Ddraig podía mantener su cuerpo tranquilo.

-De que estás hablando? De qué plan hablas?- los padres del castaño, Hikaru y Akane estaban sorprendidos de que Issei pudiera mantenerse tranquilo frente a aquel hombre. O eso era lo que ellos creían.

-Bueno que más da… te lo contaré. Yo estoy planeando reavivar la guerra que una vez estalló entre los demonios, los ángeles y los caídos… esa guerra fue llamada por nosotros como "La Gran guerra"- dijo aquel hombre levantando su puño a lo alto con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro.

 _-Ese nombre que le pusieron me hace recordar a la primera guerra mundial-_ dijo Issei para si mismo recordando la clase de historia sobre ese mismo tema en el cual murieron miles de civiles como también soldados.

-Estuvimos a punto de ganar la batalla!... Pero el idiota de Azazel decidió abandonar la guerra porque Penemue quedó embarazada de el… Si tan solo hubiéramos seguido con la batalla habríamos vencido! Por eso estoy diseñando un nuevo plan para reiniciar está guerra… pero todavía me falta mucho por hacer- dijo Kokabiel esto último con un dejé de rabia.

-Pero si es así… porque me cuentas esto!? Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto Issei, el porque le conto todo eso.

-Te voy a dar dos opciones… te daré tiempo para el elegir. Te propongo unirte a mi, y te ofrezco muchas riquezas y mujeres… o sino te propongo hacerte fuerte para intentar detenerme- dijo aquel caído con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pero porque me cuentas esto?! Qué sentido tiene decirme eso!?- grito Issei ya un poco impaciente, no le gustaba que le digan las cosas a medias.

-Lo que digo Sekiryuutteii, es que quiero que te unas a mi… o intentes detenerme. Si me apoyas todo será más fácil para mí, con tu poder más el mío y mi inteligencia estratégica NADA podrá pararnos- Kokabiel alzo sus manos al cielo, Luego los bajo y ahora se encontraba mirando al Sekiryuutteii de forma aterrorizante.

-Me estás dando a elegir entre vivir y morir… verdad?- ante estas palabras Kokabiel solo sonrió y asintió confiado.

-Pues elijo vivir… pero derrotándote- la sonrisa de Kokabiel desapareció dejando solo una expresión seria. -Me das a elegir vivir… pensando que dejaré atrás a mi familia? Crees que soy capaz de matar a gente inocente?... Tu propuesta, si hubiera seguido siendo el pervertido de antes… me habría tentado y mucho, pero eh cambiado y se ahora que lo más importante, es la familia y la gente que te quiere… yo no busco matar, ni mucho menos destrucción… yo quiero paz, Kokabiel. Y si aún así tengo que morir con tal de proteger a mi familia… así lo haré. Cueste lo que me cueste…- Kokabiel lo miro con una expresión severa… dichas palabras no le agradaron para nada. Pero luego de un tiempo sonrió.

-Bien… que así sea entonces… será divertido ver cómo tus esperanzas se apagan. Y me divertirse mucho matándote… frente a tus padres. Cuando llegue la hora Sekiryuutteii… me encargaré de aplastar, no solo tus esperanzas de parar está guerra, si no también las de la hermana de Serafall... Y te prometo que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa!- al decir esto último Kokabiel desapareció mediante un círculo mágico. Una vez que el caído se fue, Issei comenzó a temblar y callo de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente. Los que estaban adentro de la casa, al ver cómo Issei cayó de rodillas, n dudaron ni un momento en salir a socorrerlo.

-Issei! Hijo! Estás bien?!- grito Kyouko tomando el rostro del castaño y vio una expresión de terror y temor. Lo sentía temblar entre sus manos, estaba totalmente aterrado. Issei sentía todo su cuerpo temblar… tenía miedo, aquel sujeto no tenia un aura que dejaba confianza, tenía un aura que dejaba terror, horror y desgracia… o por lo menos eso era lo que el sentía.

-Kyouko vamos a llevarlo adent- Takeda no termino de hablar ya que Issei se levantó lentamente por si mismo, Ddraig le daba palabras de apoyo para que trate de olvidar el sentimiento de miedo que lo invadió hace tan sólo unos momentos. Luego sin decir ni una sola palabra se encaminó adentro de su casa, mientras era acompañado por su familia.

Issei se encontraba sentado en el sillón ya un poco más recuperado, Akane ahora estaba dormida en la habitación de Issei. Hikaru, Kyouko y Takeda estaban a la espera de que Issei dijera, pero este estaba pensando y todo lo que le ocurrió desde que se convirtió en demonio.

 **[Te tengo una pregunta compañero… Y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad]** hablo el dragón dentro de la mente de Issei.

 _-Que pasa Ddraig?-_ dijo Issei mentalmente.

 **[Porque le dijiste a esa mujer de que probablemente no volverías? Tu no eres así, que te paso?]** La voz de Ddraig fue bastante sería, la pregunta formulada por el dragón tomo por sorpresa Issei.

 _-No lose… pero en ese momento recordé muchas cosas… pasaron muchos recuerdos por mi mente y me deprimí demasiado… creo que eso fue lo que me alteró por un momento-_ dijo Issei de la forma más sincera que pudo.

 **[Mira compañero… te voy a dar un consejo importante. Cuando todo esté perdido lo último que tienes que perder… es la esperanza. Créeme, la esperanza es un poder muy grande… y el único que te ayudará cuando veas todo perdido.]** Las palabras de Ddraig dieron un poco de aliento a Issei el cual poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse cada vez más.

 _-Gracias Ddraig… enserio muchas gracias-_

 **[De nada compañero… ahora vuelve a la realidad… estás preocupando demasiado a tus padres y a esa mujer llamada Hikaru]** al escuchar las palabras de Ddraig, Issei volvió en sí.

-Lo siento… no espere encontrarme a alguien como el tan rápido, discúlpenme por haber hecho que se preocuparan- dijo Issei disculpándose con sus padres y con Hikaru. Estos lo miraron un momento, solo para después abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes Issei- dijo Takeda separándose de su hijo.

-Si… no debes de disculparte por todo Ise-chan- dijo Hikaru también separándose de Issei.

-Por cierto cariño… quien era ese sujeto?- pregunto Kyouko separándose de su hijo. El cual se levantó y fue hasta el armario que estaba en la sala, saco una caja de color blanco, y luego volvió a su lugar junto con sus padres.

-Ese tipo… se llama Kokabiel…- dijo mientras habría la caja revelando que era un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Issei se quitó la bufanda que tenía y se empezó a sacar la chaqueta que llevaba, para después seguir con el suéter y finalmente con la camiseta. Kyouko al ver que Issei tenía planeado limpiar su herida decidió ayudarlo.

-Déjame que te ayude cielo- dijo Kyouko tomando la caja y haciendo que Issei se recostara en el sofá.

-Gracias Mamá… como decía, Ese tipo se llama Kokabiel… y es un líder de los Ángeles Caídos- Hikaru ladeó la cabeza y un gran signo de interrogación se formó en su cabeza, revelando obviamente que ella no sabía nada de lo sobre natural. Issei que vio está reacción, solo suspiro y dijo. -Bueno… es una historia larga. Mejor se las cuento mañana si?- dijo el castaño con sonrisa cansada. Dejando ver de qué si estaba totalmente agotado. Los demás presentes, no queriendo forzar a que Issei les cuente algo si está así de cansado, aceptaron, Kyouko termino de limpiar y vendar la herida del castaño y se fueron a dormir. Mientras Takeda, Kyouko e Issei dormían juntos, Hikaru subió a la segunda planta de la casa y se acostó junto con Akane.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Szirsechs se encontraba a un costado de la cama donde se encontraba una Grayfia pálida y bastante mal. La enfermedad que poseía su hija la estaba afectando demasiado, la enfermedad que su hija portaba era la de perdida excesiva de energía por un fallo en su sistema de conducción de magia… al perder energía demoniaca demasiado rápido, lo que hace es quitarle la energía constantemente a Grayfia sin descanso. El único que puede ayudar, tanto a Grayfia como al bebé, es Issei. Y Azazel todavía no ha comenzado con el entrenamiento del castaño. Lo único que tenía que hacer Szirsechs… era esperar y anhelar que Issei logré dominar el Sacred Gear que alguna vez perteneció a Asia Argento.

Azazel estaba viendo y buscando métodos de entrenamiento para Issei, este ahora se encontraba en un laboratorio lleno de papeles, máquinas y cosas de ciencia. Azazel sabía que se había demorado demasiado en comenzar con el entrenamiento del joven Sekiryuutteii. Pero ya no podía tardarse más… mientras más tiempo pase, más en peligro de muerte estaba Grayfia y su bebé… debía apresurarse.

El tiempo pasó y ya es de mañana en la casa Hyoudou. A pesar de que la noche anterior no había dormido bien, Issei se levantó a la hora de siempre para ir a la escuela. Ya con una venda nueva cubriendo su torso y bien bañado, entro a su habitación donde estaban durmiendo Hikaru y Akane. Y con el menor ruido posible saco su uniforme, sus zapatillas y salió de ahí sin despertar a nadie.

 **[Piensas ir a la escuela con lo cansado que estás?]** Preguntó Ddraig un poco preocupado por el rendimiento del castaño.

 _-Estoy bien Ddraig… no te preocupes-_ dijo Issei colocándose una camisa manga larga blanca, para después seguir con el pantalón, las medias y las zapatillas.

 **[Ahora te tengo una pregunta compañero… que harás? Se lo dirás al demonio pelirrojo?]** Preguntó el dragón visiblemente intrigado por lo que hará el castaño.

 _-No me crearán…-_ dijo Issei sentándose de forma cansada en la cama de sus padres… ya que allí se estaba cambiando.

 **[Porqué dices eso?]**

 _-No tenemos ninguna prueba Ddraig… además de que elegí separarme de ellos. No soy de confianza para el Lucifer… porque habría de creerme-_

 **[Tienes razón… no tenemos nada. Pero aún así, trata de convencer a los otros demonios del lugar]**

 _-Te refieres a Sona Sitri y su sequito?-_

 **[Si… me refiero a ellos. Trata de hacerlo… sabes que no puedes enfrentarlo solo]** Issei encendió su puño en llamas. Estaba viendo el movimiento suave de las flamas de fuego en su mano.

 _-Tienes razón… no puedo enfrentarlo solo…-_ Issei abrió su mano y el fuego lentamente empezó a apagarse. -Esta bien Ddraig… te haré caso- dijo Issei levantándose y colocándose la camisa, para después bajar hacer el desayuno para el y para todos los integrantes de la casa, y luego se encaminó a la escuela.

En su camino a la escuela, ya no iba tan solo… ahora por la misma calle iban también otros alumnos, tal vez estaba llendo a tiempo justo y no más temprano. Pero debía admitir que era mejor que ir solo. Al llegar al salón de clases pasó son que nadie lo mirará como antes y fue a su asiento. Estaba cansado, no había dormido lo suficiente, así que para no quedarse dormido, discretamente realizó un aumento de poder con la ayuda de Ddraig. Ya con más energías vio como Eri, que acababa de llegar, se acercaba a el con una sonrisa… que luego se le contagió a el.

-Como estás Issei?- saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa llena de energía.

-Hola Eri… estoy bien, y tú?- pregunto el castaño viendo como ella, con mucha confianza, se sentaba en su mesa.

-sabes… ayer compré una saga completa de videojuegos!- dijo ella con un tono orgulloso. -Es una saga de 7 juego en total…- eso sí sorprendió a Issei… 7 juego para una sola saga? Eso era nuevo para el.

-Wow a ver cuéntame mas- esa información llamo totalmente la atención de Issei, incluso haciendo que se olvide de sus problemas sobrenaturales, cosa que Ddraig agradeció.

-La saga se llama God of War y el personaje se llama Kratos y… bueno, eso lo que sé. Nunca lo eh jugado aunque ya tiene mucho tiempo que salió- dijo Eri muy emocionada por poder probar el juego. -Pero sabes… no lo jugaré. Somos amigos, y además parece que te interesó… qué tal si lo jugamos juntos?-

-Esta bien… pero recuerda que todavía no puedo. Además quiero preguntarte… has jugado alguna vez al Killzone?- pregunto el castaño bastante intrigado por la respuesta.

-No… es un juego que también quisiera jugar pero por ciertas razones no lo eh logrado- dijo con un todo medio deprimido.

-Bien, eso es bueno…- Eri lo miro con mucha duda de porque había dicho eso. -Yo tampoco lo eh jugado pero eh comprado su primera entrega… aunque son 4 juegos. Qué tal si los llevo y jugamos ahí?- dijo el castaño buscando subirle el ánimo a Eri. Para su sorpresa, Eri dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si! Sería genial… nos vamos a desvelar jugando videojuegos!- por alguna razón usar se sentía cómodo con Eri… ella le infundía mucha confianza, y eso a el le agradaba… Pero ahí quedó la conversación ya que en ese momento entro la profesora y se dio el inició de las clases. Luego el receso llegó e Issei volvió a charlar con Eri sobre diversos temas sin mucha importancia. Las clases se reanudaron y el castaño empezó a escribir una carta a escondidas, y también hizo un sobre. Teniendo cuidado de que ni la profesora ni nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Issei se levantó y rápidamente salió del salón. Eri al ver esto decidió seguirlo en secreto.

Issei estaba caminando viendo a todos lados, señal clara de que estaba buscando a alguien, Eri estaba bastante alejada de el y observaba curiosa ese comportamiento del castaño. Issei se encontró caminando hasta que logro divisar a quien buscaba. Tsubaki se encontraba caminando por el pasillo junto a Tsubasa.

-Tsubaki-sempai… podría entregarle a Souna-Sempai esta carta- dijo Issei con tono serio. Tsubaki observó muy curiosa la carta, luego levantó la mirada y vio la expresión seria del castaño.

-Esta bien… yo me encargaré de que la vea- dijo Tsubaki tomando la carta.

-Por favor que la vea lo más antes posible… es importante- dijo el castaño, para después hacer una pequeña reverencia e irse del lugar. Tsubaki no perdió tiempo y fue inmediatamente a donde estaba su Rey para entregarle la carta, mientras era seguida por Tsubasa. Luego de caminar un momento ambas llegaron al consejo estudiantil.

-Sona-sama… Hyoudou Issei, le envía esta carta- dijo entregándole la carta a Sona.

-Una carta del Sekiryuutteii? Eso es nuevo- dijo Sona tomando y abriendo la carta para leer el correo contenido.

-Dijo que era de suma importancia- dijo la pelinegra de lentes azules. De pronto la puerta del consejo fue abierta y de ella entró Sara Sitri, acompañada del resto del séquito de Sona.

-Hola Tsubaki-chan… Sona- la matriarca Sitri vio que su hija tenía una carta en sus manos y pregunto. -Que es eso hija?-

-Hola mamá… bueno, esto es una carta del Sekiryuutteii, y dijo que era de suma importancia- contesto Sona levantándose de su asiento y dejando que su madre se sentase.

-Hyoudou mandando una carta? Qué es lo que habrá ocurrido?- se pregunto Saji para si mismo…

-Tu ahora interesándote por el Sekiryuutteii? Qué te pasó?- pregunto Momo de forma automática, ante el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio.

-Bueno… me equivoqué al prejuzgarlo y también en sacar conclusiones… el no tuvo la misma suerte que nosotros con respecto a nuestra ama… se que me equivoqué y que estuvo mal lo que hice- dijo el joven peón sinceramente.

-Has dado un buen paso Genshirou-chan…. Aceptar y aprender de tus errores es un buen comienzo- dijo Sara con una sonrisa. -Sona dame la carta, yo la leeré en voz alta-

-Bien mamá… toma- la pelinegra de lentes rojos entrego la carta a la matriarca Sitri. Esta comenzó a leer la carta para si misma… para que cuando la lea en voz alta, no tenga ninguna dificultad para leer alguna palabra.

-Bien… la carta del Sekiryuutteii dice… "Sona Sitri: se que nos conocimos hace poco… y no fue en una buena circunstancia, pero quiero reunirme contigo y tu séquito, si es posible, en el club de investigación de lo oculto, después de clases… tengo que tratar un tema muy delicado y de suma importancia. El acontecimiento que nos aguarda es muy grande y puede cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos. Espero pacientemente tu respuesta, no por una carta, sino… por acciones.

Atentamente… Hyoudou Issei."- la cara de Sara estaba totalmente sería.

-Sona… después de clases vallan a buscarme e iremos todos juntos al club de investigación de lo oculto… a un cierto tono en esta carta, que no me gusta para nada- la Sitri mayor estaba totalmente sería y su hija, sabía que no era un juego.

-Si mamá… como tú digas- respondió Sona.

Mientras tanto Eri había visto como Issei le entrego una carta a una mujer. Y como está se fue rápidamente. En vez de seguir a la mujer Eri decidió volver a seguir a Issei el cual volvió al salón, justo a tiempo para seguir con las clases. Luego llegó la hora de ir a casa, Eri e Issei se despidieron y Eri comenzó su camino a casa, pero Issei se fue directamente al club del consejo estudiantil. Entrar en el viejo edificio, todavía le sentaba raro… no estaba cómodo en ese lugar mientras estaba sólo. Así que sin más que hacer se puso a jugar con su magia de fuego hasta la llegada de los Sitri.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Autor godz:** _gracias por tus palabras y te aseguro que el próximo fic será bueno… o eso intentaré._

 **Antifanboy:** _gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te esté gustando está historia. Espero seguir haciendo de buena forma y no apresurar las cosas. Sin más que decir hasta luego._

 **Necrogod:** _de nada!_

 **Black Etherias833:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y además de que te parezca de que este haciendo un buen trabajo. Sobre tus preguntas… Si, Hikaru y Akane son familia de Irina, siendo Madre y hermana respectivamente. Y sobre tu otra pregunta… todavía estoy en duda._

 **Dark Knight discord:** _si, bueno era un poco evidente que la madre de Irina se conociera con los padres de Issei por el hecho de sus hijos fueron muy buenos amigos de la infancia. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y hasta otro capítulo._

 **Broly999:** _bueno si… tu villano es una buena idea, pero no creo que aparezca hasta después del arco de Loki… bueno amigo, me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic y nos leemos en otro capítulo._

 _ **Bueno amigos, aquí está el 11avo capítulo de esta historia que les gusta. No tengo mucho que decir ahora, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	12. Formando una Alianza

Issei se encontraba jugando con su magia de fuego, mientras estaba sentado en la sola del escritorio y esperaba a los Sitri. Estaba muy preocupado por el tema de Kokabiel, pero sabía que si seguía pensando en eso, podría ser malo psicológicamente. Ddraig le había dicho que puede ser malo si piensa mucho en los problemas, ya que podría estresarse y al hacerlo puede poner tensos los músculos, provocando que gaste energía rápidamente, y debido a que todavía tiene herida, no es recomendable hacer eso. El castaño empezaba a crear esferas de fuego pequeñas y las arrojaba al cielo solo para después volver a agarrar las. Ddraig le había dicho que ahora que su brazo izquierdo es un brazo dragonico tiene invulnerabilidad al fuego y a las armas sacras, pero que también es más débil contra magia mata dragones, pero solamente afectaba a ese brazo. Estaba muy cansado, no había dormido bien y se acostó muy tarde anoche… consciente de que podría salir algo mal, dejo de jugar con su magia de fuego y empezó a pensar en diferentes cosas que tendría que hacer después de hablar con los Sitri, después de todo no quería dormirse. Pero el sueño era mayor, sus músculos empezaban a relajarse ya que sentía que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse… el reino de Morfeo lo llamaba, lo animaba a entrar en el por un buen tiempo, pero Issei era terco y se resistía… pero poco a poco iba cayendo en aquella sensación placentera de relajación, y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque en ese momento tocaron la puerta de entrada del salón.

 _Yo, Sona Sitri, estaba dirigiéndome junto con mí reina, Tsubaki Shinra, a encontrarme con el Sekiryuutteii, Hyoudou Issei, el cual nos citó para hablar con el de un tema importante. Ahora mismo me estaba dirigiendo a las aulas de segundo año, para buscar a Hanakai Momo y Kusaka Reya, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura y Saji Genshirou; mis dos alfiles, mí caballero, mí torre y uno de mis dos peones respectivamente. Luego fuimos a las salas de primero para buscar a mí última peón, Ruruko Nimura. Ahora, finalmente estamos yendo a buscar a mí madre, para ir todos juntos al viejo edificio escolar, donde nos está esperando el Sekiryuutteii._

-Tu que crees… Sona?- _mí madre pregunto eso repentinamente._ -Me refiero… para que crees que nos llamó?- _yo también tenía esa duda, y sinceramente me preocupaba, sé lo que ha padecido Issei-kun… pero no quería creerlo, sea lo que sea que quiera decirnos, debe ser muy importante._

-Sea lo que sea que Issei-kun quiera decirnos… debe ser importante, no creo que quiera molestarnos solo porque si- _dije lo que pensaba mientras recordaba lo que El Maou Lucifer nos había dicho a mí madre y a mí._

-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo hija… todavía recuerdo lo el Maou Lucifer nos contó su historia… no creí que Rías hubiera sido tan estúpida como para hacer eso-

-Sabes mamá… yo tampoco- _no pude evitar recordar ese día._

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Yo me encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo Lucifer, habíamos sido citadas para hablar directamente con el por un tema importante. Luego de un tiempo caminando por aquel pasillo llegamos al despacho del Lucifer y tocamos la puerta._

-Pasen por favor- _fuimos recibidas por la reina de mí mejor amiga y rival… Rias Gremory, sinceramente creo que nos atendería Grayfia-sama._

-Gracias por acudir a mí llamado tan rápido- _dijo el Maou Lucifer, con cierto tono amable pero a la vez serio. Pero no solo se encontraban el y la reina de Rias, sino que también estaba Rias y el resto de su séquito, incluido su pequeño alfil, el Dhampire, pero se encontraba muy nervioso._

-Bien… sé que es muy repentino, pero quiero hablarles de un tema importante que, ya que ahora Rias Gremory se instaló de forma definitiva en el inframundo… quiero comentarles sobre el destino que eligió el peón de la heredera Gremory, el Sekiryuutteii- _para mí madre y para mí, nos pareció muy extraño que el Maou Lucifer haya nombrado de esa forma a Rias, después de todo siempre había demostrado ser muy apegado a ella._

-El Sekiryuutteii? Pero que no también debe de ir al inframundo a vivir y servir a su ama? Después de todo es un peón?- _cuestionó mí madre de forma sería, nosotros no pudimos asistir a la ceremonia de Rias porque no podíamos dejar el territorio humano sin protección, por eso no sabemos mucho de lo que pasó en la ceremonia, pero si nos llegaron algunos rumores._

-El Sekiryuutteii a pedido ser una pieza libre cuando demostró su poder frente a nosotros en la ceremonia de casamiento entre Rias Gremory y Raizer Phoenix- _así que eso fue lo que pasó… pero porque pidió ser libre?_ -Quiero que cuiden, ayuden y vigilen al Sekiryuutteii… a su corta edad a vivido cosas muy fuertes, que nadie a esa edad debería sentir o vivir- _enserio solo un peón ha vivido algo así… como para pedir ser libre? Y encima estando en el clan Gremory? El que se dice abiertamente que es el mejor cuidando a sus siervos? Pero lo más importante, que es lo que ha vivido?_

-Disculpe Lucifer-sama que es lo que ha tenido que vivir el Sekiryuutteii actual, para llevarlo a tomar esa decisión- _ojalá responda a mí duda._

-El Sekiryuutteii, ha sufrido la pérdida de un ser muy querido, y las mentiras de su ama… además de mucho daño físico y carga mental- _mentiras? Rias le mintió a su propio siervo? Necesito mas respuestas._

-Sabe quien es el Sekiryuutteii?- _solo recibí un asentimiento por parte del Lucifer._ -Me podría decir cómo se llama, su edad y en que escuela estudia, además de un pequeño resumen de su tiempo como demonio, por favor- _ojalá se me cumpla, afortunadamente no están los viejos del consejo demoniaco… esos si me prohibirán preguntar alguna cosa, por esa razón me caen mal._

-El Sekiryuutteii se llama Hyoudou Issei, tiene 17 años y asiste a la misma academia que tú, a Academia Kuoh, segundo año, división C- _un momento, Hyoudou Issei… era el pervertido de la escuela junto a los otros dos que fueron expulsados._ -Hyoudou Issei, fue transformado en demonio después de ser atacado por una ángel caído que se hizo pasar por humana, enredándolo en mentiras amorosas para luego romperle el corazón. Fue salvado por Rias Gremory… entreno, se esforzó por ella, luego conoció a una persona llamada Asia Argento… de la cual poco a poco y sin saberlo, se enamoró. Pero ella murió a manos de los ángeles caídos, y por esa razón cambio para siempre. Trato de calmar su dolor refugiándose en el cariño que le daba su ama… ella sabía de esto, de que Issei estaba agarrándole cariño, pero ella decidió no decirle nada aún sabiendo que ya estaba comprometida con otro hombre. Además de que le alteraron su memoria y, como se sabes en todo el mundo demoniaco, eso está prohibido. Issei-kun sabes de esto y de ahí surgió el odio que tiene hacia sus propios compañeros- _… no pude evitar mirar muy molesta a Rias, sabia muy bien, incluso más que yo, que eso estaba prohibido. Sinceramente… me has decepcionado Rias. No puedo imaginar ni sentir el dolor de Issei-kun pero a tan corta edad debe estar sufriendo mucho._

-Sinceramente la heredera Gremory me ha decepcionado totalmente… el delito de alterar la memoria de alguno de nuestros siervos, merece un castigó ejemplar… supongo que ya habrá escogido un castigó, no es así Szirsechs?- _mí madre conoce al Maou Lucifer desde que era solo un bebé. Y fue como una segunda madre para él… o por lo menos eso me dijo mí hermana, ahora veo que decía la verdad, ya que no teme en llamarlo por su nombre, ni a hablarle como si lo estuviera regañando._

-Todavía no, mamá Sitri… porque eso no me corresponde a mí dictarlo sino… al Sekiryuutteii, que es la víctima de todas estas mentiras- _a mí también me parece justo… pero será capaz el Sekiryuutteii de hacerle daño a su ama? Pero que estoy diciendo… Rias lastimo mucho a Issei-kun… estoy segura que si._

-Ya veo… es una buena decisión. Ahora recuerdo que me dijiste que había sufrido heridas, lo de la carga mental ya me quedó claro, pero hay alguna herida de la que tenga que preocuparme?- _ante tales palabras dichas por mí madre, el Lucifer cerró los ojos pesadamente… algo malo le debió haber ocurrido a Issei-kun como para provocar esa expresión en un Maou._

-Quiero que vean esto…- _el Lucifer movió su mano hacia la derecha y creo un círculo mágico y ahí pudimos ver al Sekiryuutteii, atrás de el se encontraba una tumba con el nombre de Asia Argento, y en frente de el habían cuatro ángeles caídos. De un momento a otra una batalla se desató… era increíble ver al Sekiryuutteii enfrentar a cuatro ángeles caídos a la vez. Primero eliminó a uno, pero luego fue atravesado por una lanza de luz, que impactó directo en su estómago, solo para después recibir una patada en su rostro que amortiguó con su brazo, pero había desprotegido su herida, y allí mismo recibió una doble patada que lo mando contra unos árboles… volteé a ver a mí madre y tampoco podía ocultar su asombro. Volví a ver la batalla pero el Sekiryuutteii todavía se levantó y logró eliminar a otra caído, dejo inconsciente a otra, y una… la que creo que es la causante de todo el dolor que sufre Issei, se le escapó. Y cuando creía que iba a asesinar a la última ángel caída en ese lugar… la dejo ir, pero a diferencia de muchos, yo se lo que dijo porque aprendí a leer los labios de la gente. Pero solo segundos después, Issei-kun cayó inconsciente._

-Esa herida que vieron allí, la de la lanza de luz, es la más preocupante ya que todavía no se recupera de eso- _ya veo, tener una herida así, es muy riesgoso a la hora de la pelea. Debemos asegurarnos de ayudarlo si es que se encuentra con demonio renegado en ese estado._

-Bien… es todo lo que tenía que decirles, les pido por favor que lo tengan en cuenta- _dijo el Maou Lucifer haciendo una reverencia… no puedo, un Maou haciendo una reverencia a alguien de menor rango._

-No vuelva a agachar la cabeza de esa forma Szirsechs-chan, eres un Maou y debes hacerte respetar- _mí madre se acercó a Szirsechs-sama… parece que presiente algo._ -Sabes que te conozco bien… hay algo que te preocupa… que es? Cuéntame…. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- _sorprendentemente, el Lucifer abrazo a mí madre y escondió su rostro en el vientre de mí mamá, luego de un tiempo se empezó a escuchar unos sollozos, provenientes de Szirsechs-sama._

-G-Grayfia…(sollozos) está muy mal…(sollozos) ella y mí próxima bebé…(sollozos) tienen una enfermedad muy rara… y solo el Sekiryuutteii puede curarla… si el llegará a morir(sollozos) las esperanzas de salvar la vida de Grayfia y la bebé se habrán esfumado- _era la primera vez que veía llorar a un Maou… sinceramente estaba anonadada._

-Rias Gremory… quiero que tú y tu séquito salgan de aquí… hija, vuelve a casa. Hablaremos allí- _yo solo me limité a asistir y a salir de la habitación en silencio junto a Rias._ _Ya afuera… ella trató de hablarme._

-Sona… yo…- _no me quedé a escucharla y salí directamente de ahí por un círculo mágico._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _Cuando llegue a casa me tomo tiempo, procesar todo… incluso le conté y mostré todo lo que pasó a Tsubaki para que me aconsejara… no puedo cambiar piezas con Rias, como para hacer a Issei parte de mí nobleza… pero acordamos con Tsubaki que haríamos que se sienta cómodo y que sea feliz. Trataremos de apoyarlo lo más que podamos._

 _Me había quedado tanto tiempo pensando que ya habíamos llegado a la sala donde podía sentir que estaba el Sekiryuutteii. Pero su aura está débil… solo hay dos forma de debilitar el aura… con muchas heridas y cansancio extremo por desgaste de energía y la otra es por falta de sueño y estrés acumulado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a un joven castaño, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos y mirada cansada, pero aún así, mantenía una sonrisa amigable._

-Me alegra que pudieran venir… pasen, tengo algo muy importante que contarles- _dijo de forma sería pero con tono amable y cansado… se nota que no durmió bien. Nos invitó a pasar y nos ofreció un asiento. Mientras mí sequito se sentó en los sillones de la sala, mi madre, Tsubaki y yo nos sentamos en tres asientos que estaban en frente del escritorio donde el estaba sentado._

-Muy bien, Issei-san… de que querías hablarnos? Que es ese asunto muy importante?- _pregunto mí madre en Toni serio, pero tranquilo._

-Es un tema complicado… yo sé que, nos hemos conocido formalmente hace poco… y que nuestro primer encuentro no fue del todo positivo… pero quiero contarles algo, que me sucedió anoche.- _el tono serío abundaba en la voz de Issei-kun… debe haberle ocurrido algo malo._

-Que fue lo que te sucedió?- _pregunto mí madre todavía más curiosa que yo. Al parecer presentía algo malo._

-Bien… voy a ser totalmente sincero con ustedes… anoche tenía que ir a buscar unos documentos que me entregaría Kalawarner una ángel caído, que accedió a traerme información de sus altos líderes- _así que por esa razón dejaste escapar a esa caído… un plan muy astuto. -Después de eso me dispuse a ir a mí hogar nuevamente, mientras ojeaba las hojas… sin embargo, Ddraig me advirtió de que unos demonio renegados estaban persiguiendo a unas humanas… decidí intervenir, comenzó una gran batalla donde no salí muy bien parado. Pero logré mí cometido, eliminé a los dos demonios renegados y salve a aquellas dos humanas que resultaron ser una mujer mayor y una niña, conocidas mías-_

-Un momento Issei-san… me estás diciendo que aquellas dos humanas… conocen de nuestra existencia- _mí madre pregunto eso con un tono dubitativo._

-Si, así es… pero ellas ya tenían relación con gente de la iglesia, no son una amenaza… solo son una madre y una hija que llegaron en un mal momento- _parece que tiene miedo de que le hagamos algo… pero eso es mentira, mi madre solo quería confirmar. Pero aunque quisiéramos no podríamos hacerlo debido a que las leyes demoníacas lo prohíben._

-No te preocupes Issei-san… solo quería confirmar, no le haremos nada a tus amigos ni a tu familia- _al parecer mí madre sintió el miedo de Issei-kun y dijo eso… por lo menos logro hacerlo calmar._

-Gracias… como les iba contando, una vez que eliminé a esos demonios renegados. Me encamine junto a ellas hacia mí casa, fue cuando Ddraig me avisó de algo… les dije a esas dos personas que se metieran a casa y que si no volvía en media hora… que huyeran. Fue ahí donde se reveló…. Kokabiel… apareció- _… no puedo creerlo, Kokabiel… un líder de los ángeles Caídos se presentó en frente de Issei-kun?... Mire de reojo a mí madre y vi que está también estaba muy sorprendida al igual que mí reina. Pero eso explicaría muchas cosas._ -Me ofreció un trato… me dejaría vivir, me daría riquezas y mujeres, solo si le ayudaba con sus planes… pero sino, me dijo de que me hiciera fuerte y trate de detenerlo… solo para ver mis esperanzas y mis fuerzas siendo superadas, por su deseo- _un trato?... Acaso nos va a traicionar? Acaso es una emboscada?_

-Que es lo que tiene en mente hacer Kokabiel, Sekiryuutteii?- _mí madre se puso seria y a la defensiva, pero Issei-kun no cambió su expresión. Es más, parecía como si la esperase._

-Se que desconfían de mí ahora… pero solo piensen un poco. Me han estado observando… y ven que priorizó a mí familia por encima de todo. Acaso creen que ahora va a cambiar? Además, no creen que si fuera a traicionar los, por lo menos me hubiera preocupado de estar a mí cien por ciento de mí capacidad?- _es verdad… estuvimos observándolo, incluso cuando esos bastardos quisieron dañar a su madre… no intervenimos solo porque mí madre nos lo pidió, nos dijo que intervendríamos solo si era realmente necesario. Vimos que protege mucho a su familia y seres queridos. Además de que está muy cansado y todavía arrastra esa herida de batalla en el abdomen. Creo que fue malo dudar de el._

-Lamento mi desconfianza Issei-san… tus palabras tienen mucha razón… en serio discúlpame-

-Espere… no haga eso- _mientras mí madre se disculpaba, se levantó de su asiento y trato de hacer una reverencia en modo de disculpa… pero no se levantó sola, Issei-kun se levantó casi a la par de ella y la detuvo de hacer eso._ -No es necesario… un error lo comenté cualquiera, por lo menos usted piensa antes de actuar… de ser otra persona estoy totalmente seguro de que ya me habría atacado, siéntese- _aún cuando desconfiamos de él, todavía mantiene esa sonrisa que transmite tranquilidad y confianza. Somos unas tintas por dudar de el. Después de todo, aún si fue pervertido alguna vez… es un buen chico y será un gran aliado si todo sale bien ahora._ -Bien… responderé a su duda, Sitri-sama… lo que quiere hacer Kokabiel es reiniciar aquel conflicto que alguna vez azoto a las tres facciones…quiere reiniciar "La Gran Guerra"- _el conflicto en el que murieron los cuatro reyes demonios antiguos? Pero fue una guerra que dejó muy mal paradas a las tres facciones… porque quiere reiniciar aquella guerra?_ -Como les dije… de no hacerse su oferta, cosa que no hice, dijo que entrenará, solo para ver mis fuerzas y esperanzas aplastadas… pero no solo la mía. Sino también la de la "Hermana de Serafall"… saben quién es Serafall? Y quién es su hermana?- _así que Kokabiel sabe que yo también cuido está territorio… y también sabe que soy hermana de una Maou. Pero… y de mí madre?_

-Serafall es una de mis hijas, para ser más precisos la primera… supongo que ya sabrás quien es la tal "Hermana de Serafall, verdad?- _en ese momento la mirada de Issei-kun se fijo en mí… se dio cuenta muy rápido._ -Pero te tengo una pregunta Issei-san… no menciono nada sobre mí?- _mí madre hizo la pregunta que yo también tenía._

-No, no la nombró a usted en ningún momento…- _en ese momento el rostro de Issei-kun se tornó serio… al parecer está pensando en porqué Kokabiel no nombró a mí madre, si es la demonio más fuerte en este territorio._

-No es algo de lo que debas preguntarte mucho, Issei-san… después de todo, yo llegue a este territorio solo una semana después de que sucediera el Rating Game entre la casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix. Hay algo más que tengas que decirnos? Considerando que, desde que tocaste el tema de Kokabiel y el hecho de que quiere reiniciar la gran guerra, nos hicimos aliados contra él- _en el rostro de Issei-kun se pudo ver como una carga muy fuerte se le alivianaba, y sonrió aún más tranquilo de lo que aparentaba estar._

-Bien, yo tenía la idea de entrenar juntos… ya que yo no soy un experto en combate, ni a cuerpo a cuerpo ni en el manejo de esgrima. Por eso les pido que me ayuden a entrenar… por favor- _esta vez fue él quien se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia, en modo de súplica._

-Tal como tú me dijiste antes, no es necesario hacer eso… si necesitas ayuda, con gusto te la daremos- _ahora que lo pienso, no eh dicho casi nada… se nota que soy tímida y que oculto mis opiniones._

-Muchas gracias- _se le notaba muy cansado… se está durmiendo. Creo que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí._

-Muchas gracias Issei-kun, por confiar en nosotros con un tema tan importante, y abstenerte de luchar solo contra él- _me levanté, y le dije eso, mí reina y mí madre me siguieron leyendo mis intenciones. Queríamos dejar descansar al Sekiryuutteii…_

-Issei-san… que te parecería ir a nuestra casa?- _…_

-…. Eh?- _… eeeh?!_

-Bueno… allí podrás descansar un poco sin tener tantas preocupaciones, además allí hay una habitación donde podrás curar tu herida- _me nos mal… pensé que mamá ya tenía otros planes. Como comprometerme con el. Parece como si tuviera un conflicto interno… al parecer está hablando con el Dragón Emperador Rojo._

-Bien… Ddraig dice que es una buena idea, además de que así poder descansar un poco- _dijo mientras sacaba su celular y escribía algo en él._ -Ya está… ya les avisé a mis padres- _se notaba el cansancio en todo su cuerpo._

-Bien… les parece si vamos caminando? Recuerden que el Sekiryuutteii no pertenece a nuestro clan, así que no pude usar nuestro círculo mágico- _parece que ninguno tiene alguna queja…_

-Bien, vamos a casa- _dijo mí madre empezando a caminar, y nosotros la seguimos. Issei-kun tomo sus cosas y cerró bien el club antes de seguirnos._

 _Cuando ya estábamos en la calle, se notaba que estaba oscureciendo. Issei-kun se encontraba atrás de todos nosotros, caminando en silencio. De pronto escuchamos unos pasos… al parecer alguien está corriendo, pero se notaba que era con dificultad._

-Rápido! Antes de que llegue a la esquina! Captúrela viva!- _se escuchó a lo lejos… de pronto vimos salir de una esquina a unos 3 metros de nosotros a mujer de cabellos plateados, estaba descalza y vestía un vestido holgado que parecía pijama. Era Grayfia. Parece ser que por sus largos cabellos que naturalmente lleva en trenzas le obstruyeron la vista y por eso pasó de nosotros. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar por un costado de Issei-kun, este la detuvo._

-Grayfia-sama… que está pasando?- _rápidamente nos dimos la vuelta solo para encontrar a un grupo de soldados del inframundo… este grupo tenían la armadura del ejército personal del consejo demoniaco._

-Entreguen nos a esa perra! Es una orden del concejo!- _sorprendentemente mí madre se hizo a un costado, de pronto sentí un gran aumento de poder a nuestra espalda, además de una gran corriente de aire._

-Muy bien… no podemos ir contra las órdenes del consejo…- _mí madre miró hacia atrás, yo le seguí la mirada y pude ver a Issei-kun, liberando una gran cantidad de aura, mientras tenía a Grayfia-sama en brazos._

 **[Transfer]**

 _Aquellas palabras salieron del guantelete rojo que estaba en el brazo izquierdo de Issei-kun… la Boosted Gear._

-Tienes razón… ellos no pueden desobedecer las órdenes del maldito consejo demoniaco…- _el Sekiryuutteii… en todo su esplendor, se estaba acercando con Grayfia-sama en brazos… se detuvo en frente de mí madre y le entró a Grayfia-sama…_ -Pero yo… soy una pieza libre… y no tengo que seguir órdenes de nadie-

 _ **Hola!... Vaya, si que ha pasado un mes… bueno, les voy a explicar. No eh subido capitulo recientemente porque me eh deprimido mucho. Las razones? Bueno… mí celular se arruinó y perdí 10 capítulos adelantados de esta historia… y no, no es broma. Además de eso, algunos problemas familiares… pero eso ya es personal. Espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado y díganme qué les parece el Punto de vista de otros personajes que no son Issei, que afectan en la historia.**_

 _ **Comentarios.**_

 **Black Etherias833:** _espero no haberte atraso haciéndote esperar… aquí está el Capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima. Ojalá te guste._

 **ItZKaiSord:** _todavía estoy en duda, no me pare a pensar en eso todavía… me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y nos vemos en la próxima._

 **Necrogod:** _de nada amigo… y espero que no te hayas hartado de esperar el capitulo._

 **SantoryuSekai:** lo siento, no logré traducirlo.

 **Broly999:** _me alegra que te guste cómo está tomando forma la historia. Perdoname por hacerte esperar tanto y bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta… yo creo que más que fuerza bruta… Contra el sería mejor usar inteligencia, pero ya veremos. Nos leemos luego._

 **DarkerUchiha:** me agrada que te esté gustando mí historia, sobre lo de apresurada creo que esta bien, lo de Kokabiel fue para darles un impulso a los jóvenes demonios en Kuoh para entrenar y hacerse más fuertes. Lo de la invocación de espadas, ya veré… eh estado viendo eso y es muy bueno pero hay que ver si queda bien o si se lo daremos a otro personaje o directamente no lo usamos.

 **Guest:** gracias amigo, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.


	13. Salvador

En el inframundo, más precisamente en el castillo Lucifer… se encontraba Grayfia Lucifuge en su cama descansando, había sufrido una decaída hace unos días y se encontraba en muy mal estado. Su bebé, debido a su enfermedad, estaba absorbiendo la energía mágica de Grayfia y eso la debilitaba.

Ella había pensado en muchas cosas… en como se llamaría su bebita, cuánto tiempo le tomara aprender a caminar, y muchas cosas mas, incluso se las imaginaba. Ella trataba de estar siempre positiva, pues no quería deprimirse porque podría afectar en su salud y en la de la bebé. Pero cuando se dispuso a tratar de dormir una pequeña siesta, sintió como de repente al otro extremo de su gran habitación se habría un portal de donde salieron 5 soldados del la legión personal del consejo demoníaco, ella rápidamente se sentó de forma recta en aquella cama mientras discretamente se acomodaba sus largos cabellos sueltos de color plateado. Estaba muy cerca del borde de la cama, pues sentía que algo andaba mal.

-Vaya vaya vaya… quién diría que tengamos que hacer esto... Debo decir que…- aquel extraño demonio decía eso a la vez que se le formaba una sonrisa macabra. - … tenemos que capturarte, pero… nadie nos pidió que te lleváramos sana y salva- dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a paso lento acompañado de sus 4 compañeros.

 _Yo, Grayfia Lucifuge, había escuchado aquellas palabras… y creo que ya se porque hace esto, el y los otros cuatro son sobrevivientes de la antigua guerra y quedaron resentidos cuando está llego a su fin y también… porque yo fui la que aniquiló a sus compañeros de legión, y solo quedaron ellos y unos pocos más. Pero eso fue mucho antes de que conociera a Szirechs y de que el me muestre la verdad y la crueldad en las acciones del hijo del antiguo Lucifer. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso… tengo que escapar de aquí. Pusieron un hechizo de silencio en la habitación así que no importa si grito, nadie vendrá. Tengo que escapar… tengo que huir…_

-Que?... Acaso no dirás nada?... Jajajaa te vez tan patética como los humanos- _prefiero guardar en energía para escapar que gastarla para contestar a… eso es… el mundo humano! Issei-kun podrá ayudarme, el no tiene que seguir las órdenes de nadie!... Solo espero… Solo espero que quiera ayudarme…_

Grayfia sabía que Issei podría negarse a ayudarla… pero solo le quedaba confiar en que no lo haría. En ese momento la peli plata tomo rápidamente la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y la impulsó con magia de viento hacia los demonios. Debido a que aquellos soldados estaban muy confiados, no estaban bien parados como para mantenerse de pie frente aquella magia de viento, sumándole a que la mesita de noche choco haciéndose pedazos contra ellos, terminaron en el suelo y viendo cómo Grayfia se estaba escapando por un portal.

-No te dejaré escapar maldita perra asesina!- grito uno de los soldados demonios para reincorporarse y luego, junto con sus compañeros, cruzar el portal que había creado.

" _Maldición… cree el portal demasiado lejos de la casa de Issei-kun, tengo que salir de aquí rápido… porque no hay nadie en la calle?!... No, aunque hubiera alguien, eso no pararía a esos demonios!... Rayos, ya no puedo más… vamos Grayfia, solo un poco más!_ _No te falta nada… Issei-kun te protegerá… solo tienes que llegar…"_

-Rapido! Antes de que llegue a la esquina! Captúrenla viva!- _"están muy cerca, vamos Grayfia! Solo un poco más!..._ "

En ese momento Grayfia sintió como frenaban su lenta carrera, pensaba que ya había sido capturada por aquellos soldados… tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, el solo pensar que no podría volver a ver a Szirechs y a su primer hijo, Millicas, la destrozaba. También paso por su mente el hecho de que probablemente no podría siquiera ver o escuchar a su pequeña hija que estaba en camino. Debido a esos pensamientos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Grayfia-sama… que esta pasando?- pero aquellos pensamientos se fueron cuando escuchó la voz del que esperaba sea su salvador.

-Entréguenos a esa perra! Es una orden del consejo!- los soldados demonios acababan de doblar la esquina, Grayfia sentía miedo, estaba débil debido a la enfermedad del bebé y ahora estaba peor por las acciones que tuvo que tomar.

 _Yo, Hyoudou Issei, tenía a Grayfia en mis brazos y podía sentir como está temblaba de miedo. Quienes son esos malditos?..._

-Issei-kun… no dejes que me lleven, por favor… ellos quieren matarme… quieren matar a mí bebé… por favor… protégenos…- _escuché esa débiles palabras de la boca de Grayfia… no era una orden, era una súplica de una madre desesperada. Poco a poco ella estaba empezando a dormirse._

 **[COMPAÑERO! NO DEJES QUE SE DUERMA!]** _De pronto escuché el exaltado grito de Ddraig en mi cabeza._

" _Porque? Que pasa Ddraig?!" pregunté muy preocupado, pues Ddraig no me grita si no era importante._

 **[… esa mujer está muy débil, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso si se duerme]** _es verdad siento el aura de Grayfia debilitarse… pero que podemos hacer?_

" _Que podemos hacer Ddraig?" en mi desesperación, consulte a mí gran amigo, maestro y consejero, Ddraig._

 **[Puedes usar una de mis habilidades]**

" _... una de tus habilidades?..."_

 **[Si… es una habilidad que sirve para transferir nuestra propia energía a otra persona u objeto]**

" _Dime cómo usarla! Ahora, por favor!"_

 **[Lo que tienes que hacer es reunir la cantidad de energía que quieras transferir a tu brazo izquierdo, y tocar a la persona u objeto, luego del resto me lo encargo yo]**

" _Bien… eso será fácil con tu ayuda!" en ese momento expulse todo mí poder disponible._

-Muy bien… no podemos ir en contra de las órdenes del consejo…- _pude sentir como la mirada de Sara se concentraba en mí… es verdad ellos no pueden meterse… pero se que yo si, soy una pieza libre y nadie puede decirme que hacer… excepto mis padres. Tengo que defenderla de este maldito consejo demoníaco._

 **[Si quieres defenderla compañero… vas a tener que luchar, ellos no pueden ayudarte… así que trata de no transferir toda tu energía… por cierto, te crees bien como para pelear?]**

" _No te preocupes Ddraig… en todo caso, iba a usar Gram de todas formas…"_

 **[Pídele a la matriarca Sitri que cree una barrera para que nadie pueda ver lo que está apunto de suceder… además, si Kokabiel mando a alguien para espiarte será mejor que guardes a Gram como un factor sorpresa]**

" _A veces me sorprende mucho tu inteligencia y estrategia Ddraig" sinceramente, Ddraig era sorprendente._

 **[Transfer]**

 _Le di parte de mí energía a Grayfia para que no se duerma, me levanté del suelo con Grayfia en brazos y empecé a caminar hacia adelante, todavía expulsando una gran cantidad de poder._

-Tienes razón… ellos no pueden desobedecer las órdenes del maldito consejo demoníaco…- _podía sentir la mirada de Grayfia concentrándose en mí rostro. La estaba cargando en brazos y me acercaba a Sara. Le entregué a Grayfia con cuidado y luego me volteé a ver a la cara a los malditos demonios que van detrás de Grayfia._

-Pero yo… soy una pieza libre… y no tengo que seguir órdenes de nadie- _dije eso con la voz más tenebrosa que podía hacer… Ddraig me dijo que la mejor manera de no luchar, era intimidar a tu enemigo… pero si este está completamente decidido a pelear, como ellos, que utilice está estrategia para ponerlos nerviosos durante la batalla. Sinceramente la inteligencia y estrategia de Ddraig son sorprendentes, y sumándole su gran poder… sinceramente entiendo porque ostenta el título de dragón celestial._

-Sara-sama… podría por favor colocar una barrera para que nadie nos observe?- _dije esas palabras manteniendo mí tono de voz…_

-Claro que si, Sekiryuutteii-sama… Sona, Momo, Reya, ayúdenme- _parece que también se metió en el papel de actriz… jejeje, pues le sale fatal. De repente el cielo se deformo un poco… la barrera ya estaba puesta, bien… es hora. A gran velocidad me acerqué al que parecía ser el líder, y le di un puñetazo al estómago, que provocó que se encorvara del dolor, rápidamente gire en mí propio eje, y le enceste una patada al rostro que lo mando a volar para atrás._

-Eres un bastardo!Eres un demonio no puedes ir en contra de las órdenes del concejo!- _me abalance contra ese sujeto mientras encendía mí puño izquierdo en fuego y le proporcionaba un gran puñetazo en el estómago, la diferencia con el otro… es que este grito de dolor, por ser quemado por mis llamas… ahora recuerdo porque dejé usarlas. No me gusta escuchar a la gente gritar de dolor. No me gusta escuchar a mis enemigo sufrir… y mucho menos a mis amigos._

-Yo soy una pieza libre… no tengo que seguir sus órdenes ni sus leyes… no tengo porqué obedecerlos y no tengo que preocuparme de que atenten contra mí, porque estarían rompiendo sus propias reglas- _aún cuando no me gustaba ver a mí enemigo sufrir, mantuve la actuación… ya es hora de usar a Gram, cada vez me siento más débil y usar el modo "_ _ **False"**_ _solo agotara más mí cuerpo. Uso demasiada magia a la hora de convocar mis llamas… por eso me debilitó tanto._

-Eres un maldito bastardo!... Te mataremos y nadie podrá culparnos!- _vi como otro de ellos se acercaba con una espada en mano, justo en el momento oportuno._

-Gram… Aparece!- _mientras me dirigía a interceptar a aquel sujeto, invoque a Gram y ella apareció, respondiendo a mí llamado… y usando su filo, detuve la espada de mí actual oponente, los otros dos estaban atendiendo a los dos heridos. No tengo tiempo que perder… me siento cada vez más cansado y sin energías… debo apresurarme._

 _Yo, Sona Sitri, no puedo evitar sentirme muy asombrada, ahora ya se cual es la espada que Issei-kun manejaba en aquel combate contra esos dos demonios renegados. Gram… la espada demoníaca mata dragones, la espada que alguna vez perteneció al antiguo Lucifer… la espada maldita. Discretamente veo a mí madre que estaba manteniendo la barrera junto con mis dos alfiles y conmigo, y la veo tan, o incluso más sorprendida que yo. Volteo a ver a Grayfia-sama, y aún con su estado puedo ver que estaba muy sorprendida… y ustedes de seguro se preguntarán, porque?… resulta ser que esa espada se perdió después de que acabará la Gran guerra, nunca más se volvió a saber de ella… hasta ahora. Según algunos rumores, ella misma es la que elige a su portador, ella se deja blandir solamente si la persona interesada es digna de ella y si tiene una mentalidad justa. Un poco raro para una espada demoníaca, pero así lo dicen ciertos rumores._

 _Yo, Sara Sitri, no pude evitar quedarme paralizada al ver a aquella espada… esa espada le perteneció al antiguo Lucifer… pero después de su muerte… no se supo más de ella, es más… algunos creyeron que se destruyó durante la batalla. Pero ahora está aquí… frente de mis ojos… el Sekiryuutteii… es asombroso lograr blandir aquella espada… Pero tengo que preguntarle cómo o de quien la obtuvo._

 _Yo, Grayfia Lucifuge, me encuentro viendo nuevamente… a Gram, la espada la cual una vez el hijo del antiguo Lucifer quiso empuñar, pero que está lo rechazo… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. La última vez que la vi… fue cuando el antiguo Lucifer y su esposa Asmodeous estaban escapando mientras estaban al borde de la muerte… pude haberlos matado… pero decidí no hacerlo por alguna razón. Ellos habían sido los que me criaron… talvez por eso no pude matarlos. Pero ahora, esa espada estaba aquí… ese tono oscuro como la noche negra, y ese rojo escarlata tan brillante como un rubí… sinceramente, Rías fue una tonta al hacerte sufrir tanto. Issei-kun, implemento más fuerza en el empuje, y logro sacar de equilibrio a aquel soldado, luego en su mano derecha apareció otra espadas más larga que Gram, pero esta era común. Y mientras aquel soldado se recomponía, Issei-kun lanzó una estocada al pecho de aquel demonio y lo atravesó justo en el corazón. El demonio escupió un poco de sangre y luego explotó en partículas de luz. Se podía ver la culpa y el arrepentimiento en el rostro de Issei-kun… pero estaba decidido y trataba de no arrepentirse._

-Eres un maldito bastardo!-

-Te mataré!- _gritaron al unísono los dos demonios que antes estaban atendiendo a sus compañeros heridos. Se abalanzaron contra Issei-kun en busca de matarlo… pero, para sorpresa de todos y yo incluida, Gram y la otra espada que blandía Issei-kun se cubrieron con fuego. Issei contraatacó, se movió a una velocidad increíble, apareció antes de que aquellos dos lograrán terminar de preparar sus ataques, lanzó un corte diagonal descendiente con Gram y luego un corte horizontal con la otra espada._ _Fue un corte para cada uno, en cuestión de segundos los dos demonios explotaron en partículas de luz._

-Ya solo… faltan, dos…- _la voz de Issei estaba entrecortada… ya estaba débil, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. Los otros dos demonios que antes estaban tirados en el suelo, ahora apenas estaban parados y todavía temblaban un poco del dolor, pero se podía notar que en su mirada, había rabia y odio… parece que el hecho de ser superados por un adolescente les molesta demasiado… bueno, si consideramos que ellos tienen cientos de años, es normal que les moleste._

 **[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker scail mail False]**

 _Aunque grito eso, ninguna armadura apareció sino, que aparecieron algunas pocas placas que no protegían ni la mitad de su cuerpo… pero se podía sentir el aumento de energía que iba disminuyendo rápidamente. Parece que Issei-kun estaba consciente de esto… y por esa razón se abalanzó rápidamente contra ellos y lanzó unos cortes formando una cruz… uno de los soldados demoníacos estalló en partículas de luz, dando a entender que había muerto… pero el otro, cayó de rodillas vomitando sangre tomándose la profunda herida en su pecho…_

-Créeme Sekiryuutteii… los demonios son engañosos y mentirosos… te traicionaran- _parece que está intentando crear u a duda en la mente de Issei-kun…_

-Lo que me dices es mentira… no todos los demonios son así, o eso quiero creer… tu no puedes decir cómo son las personas… cada uno decide ser como quiere ser- _aunque aquél demonio dijo eso… Issei-kun logro mantener su posición firme y no combinó su forma de pensar._

-Tal vez tengas razón… pero recuerda, algún día morirás… y nosotros te estaremos esperando en el reino de la muerte JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA _\- aquel demonio dijo esas terroríficas palabras antes de desaparecer entre partículas de luz._

 _ **Clank clank**_

 _ **Clank clank**_

 _ **Pumm plaf.**_

 _Issei-kun había caído al suelo, su poder se había desvanecido y estaba inconsciente… estaba muy cansado. Rápidamente Sona y Sara dejaron de mantener la barrera y fueron a ver cómo se encontraba el Sekiryuutteii. Gram, desapareció en pequeñas partículas de luz, y una silueta negra en forma de espada apareció en el antebrazo izquierdo de Issei-kun._

Sara y Sona fueron a ver cómo se encontraba el Sekiryuutteii… pues éste se había desmayado después de eliminar a aquellos cazadores de Grayfia.

-Se esforzó demasiado… aunque sea podríamos haberlo ayudado un poco, No?- dijo Sara recalcando lo obvio.

-Tu crees?- dijo Sona con una mirada muy seria dirigida a su madre, Sara captó enseguida de que estaba molesta con ella, no es que Sona tenga un gran aprecio por Issei… pero tampoco le gusta quedarse de brazos cruzados… aunque ella no pueda decir nada, todavía no tenía el poder suficiente como para matar al enemigo de un golpe, por eso y otras dos grandes, enormes y exageradamente gigantescas razones es que le tenía envidia a Rías.(N/A: bueno ustedes entienden)

-Bueno, tienes razón… debimos haberlo ayudado- Sara consciente del potencial de su hija, no le saco en cara nada, y acepto su culpa. -Genshirou-chan, Tsubasa-chan… podrían cargarlo hasta la casa?-

-Claro que si, Sara-sama- dijeron ambos siervos Sitri, mientras hacían un pequeña reverencia y acataban la orden. Ahora Issei se encontraba siendo cargado por Tsubasa y por Saji, mientras que Tsubaki y Sona ayudaban a caminar a Grayfia. Después de un tiempo de caminar, había llegado a una casa grande. De dos pisos, con jardín frontal y trasero, a simple vista era de solamente dos pisos, pero en realidad tenía tres pisos subterráneos mas. En el segundo piso subterráneo había una gran sala vacía. En el primer piso subterráneo había una gran biblioteca, y unos baños termales artificiales. En el primer piso, había una cocina, un baño pequeño, una gran sala de estar y un comedor, además de dos habitaciones con baño privado. En el segundo piso, había muchas habitaciones con baño privado y había unas escaleras que llevaban a la terraza. En la terraza se encontraba el cuarto de lavandería, unas sogas para tender la ropa y un juego de mesas y sillas, como para pasar el rato. (N/A: bueno… cosas de demonios) Bueno, Issei todavía no sabía de esto, pero cuando se entere de seguro se llevará una gran sorpresa, tal y como ahora se la estaban llevando los siervos Sitri, a excepción de Tsubaki que vivía allí.

-Kusaka, Tomoe… podrían llevar a Grayfia a una de las habitaciones de arriba, por favor?- pregunto Sara amablemente a estas chicas.

-Claro que si Sara-sama-

-No habrá ningún problema- dijeron ambas chicas a la vez, mientras que Sona y Tsubaki le entregaban a Grayfia.

-Muchas gracias, Mama Sara…- dijo Grayfia de forma débil pero escuchable y entendible.

-No es a mí a quien debes agradecerle, Grayfia… sino a tu verdadero _Salvador_ \- dijo Sara mirando al inconsciente Sekiryuutteii.

-A él le debo todo… mí vida, mí bienestar y… si todo sale bien, la vida de mí bebé- dijo Grayfia mientras era llevada por Tomoe y Kusaka por unas escaleras. Sara solo miraba con tristeza a Grayfia y luego miro al Sekiryuutteii.

-Espero que así sea…- murmuro Sara para si misma. -Síganme, iremos al tercer nivel inferior- dijo la matriarca Sitri mientras empezaba a bajar por unas escaleras que había a un costado. Con esa información, los siervos Sitri se impresionaron todavía más. Cuando iban a mitad de camino, Ruruko pregunto.

-Que hay en el tercer nivel inferior? Sara-sama?- pregunto un poco tímida.

-En el tercer nivel inferior, hay una habitación especial donde se pueden curar las heridas, el proceso es lento pero efectivo, a lo sumo… a Issei-san le tomara por lo menos toda la noche curarse de su herida- respondió Sara, mientras se detenía en frente de una puerta. -Bien aquí es… pero antes…- Sara tronó sus dedos y un circulo mágico apareció a los pies de Issei, mientras empezaba a subir, cambiando sus ropas dejándolo solo con una toalla que estaba enrollada en su cintura. Tsubasa que era la que estaba ayudando a Saji a cargar a Issei, se puso tan roja como un tomate al sentir directamente los músculos del castaño. Sintió el impulso de dejarlo allí y darle una paliza por "aprovechado", pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al darse cuenta que el no tenía la culpa.

-P-porque es necesario que el esté así!- dijo Momo mientras se cubría la cara ocultando su vergüenza mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que para que los efectos curativos de esta habitación den resultado, la persona que los necesite debe estar completamente desnuda o con la menor cantidad de ropa posible… y como no podemos dejar desnudo a Issei-san, pues pensé que esto sería lo mejor- Sara vio las cara avergonzadas de todas las chicas, especialmente la de su hija… así que se le ocurrió una maldad inocente. -Aunque si lo prefieren, podemos dejarlo desnudo…- dijo Sara con tono pícaro mientras hacía el amague de volver a tronar sus dedos.

-No! No! No! Así está bien!-. Dijeron las chicas al unísono, mientras tanto Saji parecía no entender nada… bueno después de todo estaba escuchando música, y solo logro oír la parte en la cual sea explicaba el motivo de porque Issei tenía que estar en esa toalla, el resto no logro escucharlo que empezó a reproducir su tema favorito y le subió el volumen.

-Bien, bien… solo era una broma…- dijo Sara logrando tranquilizar a las chicas. -Bien, siéntenlo ahí y déjenlo descansar… Sona, Tsubaki, ustedes serán quienes cuiden de él, no creo que despierte hasta el día siguiente…- las dos jóvenes estaban sorprendidas de que ellas fueran las elegidas para cuidarlo, pues pensaban que iba a ser Sara la que se quedaría cuidando de el, o a lo sumo que se quedaría con ellas. -Yo iré a avisarle a sus padres, y si no se quedan tranquilos los traeré aquí… pues parece ser que ellos tienen conocimiento de nosotros, y obviamente saben que somos demonios- ahora las chicas sabían porque Sara no se quedaría. -Ustedes pueden irse a sus casas, nosotras nos encargamos de aquí en adelante-

-Como usted diga. Hasta mañana Souna-Kaichou, Tsubaki-Fukukaichou, Sara-sama- dijeron a la vez todos los siervos presentes de Sona.

-Le decimos eso a Kusaka-sempai y a Tomoe-sempai?- pregunto Ruruko antes de salir de la sala.

-No Ruruko-chan… no es necesario, díganles que se queden a cuidar a Grayfia hasta que yo llegue…- dijo Sara.

-Claro, como usted diga- dijo Ruruko mientras se iba con el resto.

-Bien… yo iré a ver a los padres de Issei-san… cuídenlo bien- dijo Sara con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía en un circulo mágico.

-Bien Tsubaki… iré por un refresco… quieres algo en particular?- pregunto Sona deteniéndose en la entrada de la sala.

-A mí tráeme un refresco de limón y unas papas fritas- dijo Tsubaki de lo más normal.

-Bien… pero me vas a convidar, de acuerdo?-

-Porque mejor no traes tres paquetes de frituras, nuestros dos refrescos y vemos aquí una serie?-

-En verdad eres muy práctica… bien, iré a traerlas. Tu convoca la tele y el sofa aquí- y así, fue como aquellas dos adolescentes, improvisaron para no aburrirse allí. Mientras el joven castaño parece que estaba empezando a soñar.

 _Yo, Hyoudou Issei, me encontraba en un lugar completamente en oscuro… apenas y podía ver. No sabía dónde estaba, así que empecé a caminar sin ningún destino aparente… a lo lejos, pude divisar un castillo… pero este estaba en ruinas y se podía sentir una gran aura negativa emanante de allí. Aún cuando el miedo recorría cada parte de mí ser… me anime a seguir adelante. Ya estaba muy cerca de la entrada… no había vuelta atrás. Debía de seguir adelante, así que entre… todo el lugar era un desastre… todo destruido, roto y sucio. Parecía una película de terror… de un momento a otro, veo una débil luz verde a lo lejos, pero que rápidamente fue cubiertas por las penumbras que abundaban en ese lugar, decido no indagar más en eso, y continuo mí camino… mí cuerpo tiembla como gelatina… la sensación que dar este lugar, los sentimientos negativos que sientes… ira, odio, rabia, rencor, tristeza, soledad… esos y otros sentimientos más, son los que mí cuerpo siente a medida que se va adentrando en este lugar. Las sensación ya es intolerable y decido salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida, unos brazos, me sujetan y me impiden seguir mí camino. Siento que me sujetan de todos lados._

 **No te vayas… quédate con nosotros.**

 **El mundo es cruel, porque deseas volver?**

 **Déjate consumir por el poder…**

 **Destruye todo lo que te molesta…**

 **Déjate consumir por el poder y destrúyelo todo!**

-Déjenme en paz!- _estaba haciendo todo lo posible para soltarme de esos agarres que me retenían… fue una mala idea entrar aquí!... Debo escapar!. Fue justo en ese momento en el que sentí como esos brazos me soltaban de repente, y no me quedé a esperar, sino que salí corriendo de ese lugar. Ya fuera, sentí una sensación extraña, sentía un hormigueo por todo mí cuerpo y gran escalofrío recorrió mí espalda, era como el aura que emanaba Gram… pero también sentía energía de luz y demoniaca… me doy la vuelta poco a poco, tembloroso y temeroso de lo que me vaya a encontrar a mí espalda, pero lo que vi ahí fue a Gram que estaba siendo empuñada por un hombre alto de cabello plateado, ojos azules, tenía barba y estaba vestido con partes de una armadura extraña… como la que portaba el hermano de Rías Gremory la segunda vez que lo vi. Podía sentir su poder… era asombroso, mí cuerpo sentía la necesidad de huir, de salir lo más rápido de ahí… pero mí corazón me decía que me quedase… al final el corazón fue más que la razón y me quedé en ese lugar._

-Q-Q-Quien eres t-tu- _pregunté muy temeroso… esperando a que me respondiera…_

-Veo que no me reconoces… bueno, es obvio, yo morí hace ya mucho y dudo que te hayan contado mucho sobre mi, o incluso te hayan mostrado una imagen… mí nombre es Luzbel… **Luzbel Lucifer-**

 **Bueno! Cómo andan? Bien, quiero decirles que estoy próxima a sacar una página donde se muestren las apariencias de los personajes que no conozcan. Obviamente podrán consultarme alguna duda que les haya quedado de capítulos anteriores, pero eso sí… no daré ningún spoiler. Sobre cuando se subirán los capítulos… pues es al azar, se subirá apenas termine un capítulo. Sin más que decir me despido y hasta la próxima.**

 **Black Etherias833:** _se que el capítulo anterior fue corto, pero los capítulos son así de entre tres mil quinientos y cuatro mil palabras, es como para ser más constante y no ser tan inactiva. Sin más que decir nos vemos!_

 **Osmar25:** _me alegra que esté gustando cómo va yendo la historia, creo que tú pregunta fue respondida en el capítulo y si, Grayfia es la mujer más fuerte del inframundo después de Serafall. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y hasta luego!_

 **Incursio Graal:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. :3_

 **Antifanboy:** _me alegra poder con tus espectativas y gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos luego!_

 **Dark Night Discordia:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el nuevo punto de vista, y espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos en otro cap!_

 **Broly999:** _bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, y sobre tu pregunta de cuando subiré los capítulos, como dije mas arriba, saldrán cuando estén listos. Y sobre tu idea, ya se me ocurrió como puede entrar en la historia sin ningún problema y ya veré sobre los demás personajes. Aquí el siguiente capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima._

 **Xsayver:** _gracias! Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste!._

 **Kuroneko1777:** _es con a al final, y gracias por el apoyo a la historia, y si te mato el final del capítulo anterior creo que este te remató, espero te guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente!._

 **Bien sin más que decirles, me despido y hasta la próxima!**


	14. Pasado Familiar Doloroso

A unas cuadras de la casa de Issei, Sara apareció mediante un circulo mágico. Había aparecido en un callejón para no llamar la atención, pues a esa hora la calle estaba más recurrida por humanos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hyoudou Issei, Takeda estaba preocupado por su hijo, Issei. Pues resulta ser que Issei le había mandado un mensaje a su madre diciendo que iría a casa de una conocida, para curar su herida en el vientre, y que lo más probable es que pase ahí la noche. Pero lo que más preocupaba a los Hyoudou es que esa conocida de Issei… era un demonio. Pero no eran los únicos que estaban así… pues Hikaru y Akane también estaban así. Hikaru estaba muy preocupada por el estado del castaño, no había dormido bien y estaba herido, tenía de que fuera una trampa, y Akane no sabía mucho de Issei pero admiraba la fuerza que este poseía, además las salvo… por eso no quería que le pasará nada. Justo en ese momento sintieron que llamaban a la puerta. Kyouko dejando un poco de lado su preocupación, puso su mejor sonrisa para ir a atender al llamado.

-Si?, Que se le ofrece?- para sorpresa de Kyouko, la que estaba del otro lado no era nada más ni nada menos que la directora de la Academia Kuoh, Sara Shitori.

-Debo de imaginar que usted es Kyouko Hyoudou… verdad?- pregunto la mujer pelinegro de la forma más amable posible.

-Si… pero quién es usted?- Kyouko quería sacarse esa duda, pues esa persona en frente de ella si la conocía, pero no viceversa.

-Disculpe mis modales… mí nombre es Sara Shitori, pero soy mayormente conocida como Sara Sitri, matriarca del clan Sitri… y demonio de clase alta- ante tales palabras, la madre del Sekiryuutteii quedó completamente paralizada… no espero ni de casualidad encontrarse con un demonio en persona.

-Tranquila… no vengo a hacerle nada, solo vengo a contarle algo que nos ocurrió con su hijo, y creo que es justo que usted y su marido lo sepan- Kyouko al escuchar que su hijo estaba involucrado en eso, se recompuso de inmediato.

-Si claro que me gustaría escucharlo… por favor pase- dijo Kyouko haciéndose a un lado para que Sara pasará.

-Muchas gracias- Kyouko quería saber en que se había metido su hijo, por esa razón dejo pasar a Sara. Ya en la sala, Kyouko le explicó a Takeda y a Hikaru el motivo del porque vino Sara a su hogar. Ahora todos los integrantes de la casa Hyoudou estaban reunidos en la sala esperando a que Sara les contará lo sucedido.

-Bueno… Issei-san nos había citado al salón del club que el ahora dirige, nosotros aceptamos ir, pues sentimos que era muy importante… cuando llegamos nos contó que había tenido un encuentro con uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, nos dijo que ese líder quería reiniciar la gran guerra, un conflicto bélico muy desastroso, para lograr erradicar tanto a demonios como ángeles… pero para hacer eso los humanos tendrían que sufrir, entre ellos estaban ustedes… Issei-san se dio cuenta de eso y por esa razón nos pidió ayuda para enfrentarlo, así fue como formamos una alianza… al ver que tenía una herida en su abdomen que todavía no sanaba, lo invité a mí casa porque allí hay una habitación especial que cura todo tipo de heridas en un proceso lento pero efectivo… el problema surgió cuando en dirección a mí casa…-

-Problema?… qué tipo de problema?- pregunto Takeda interrumpiendo el relato de Sara. Es normal que un padre se preocupe por su hijo y esta vez, no era la excepción.

-Un problema demoníaco… nos encontramos con unos soldados del ejército personal del concejo demoníaco, que estaban persiguiendo a una mujer embarazada… estaban en busca de capturarla. Nosotros no podemos ir en contra de una orden del consejo demoníaco, que había ordenado la captura de esa mujer… pero su hijo es una historia diferente…-

-Como es eso?... Que quiere decir?- dijo Hikaru preguntando el porque Sara dijo eso, no sabía muy bien la historia de Issei, por eso trataba de quitarse las mayores dudas posibles.

-Issei-san es una pieza libre… no tiene que cumplir con las órdenes del concejo ni de nadie del mundo demoníaco si no lo desea… ustedes conocen a su hijo, que creéis que hizo?-

-Issei-nii-san… la salvo verdad?- la que respondió a eso fue la pequeña Akane, que a pesar de tener tan corta edad, pudo saber y entender algunas cosas de las que estaban hablando los adultos.

-Así es nenita… Issei la salvo, pero nosotros no podíamos ayudarlo aunque más quisiéramos… al final Issei logro eliminar a todos los soldado, pero como estaba muy cansado por no dormir bien y por el hecho de arrastrar una herida durante tanto tiempo, provoco que se sobre exigiera y terminó inconsciente-

-El está bien verdad! Por favor dígame qué está bien!- dijo Kyouko un poco exaltada.

-No se preocupe, a eso vengo… ahora se encuentra en mí casa, descansando y curándose de sus heridas… tardará aproximadamente toda la noche, vine aquí a avisarles de eso… pero si no se quedan tranquilos, pueden venir a mi casa y cuidar ustedes mismos de Issei-san- no pasaron ni dos segundo desde que Sara dijo eso, y todos los presentes ya estaban listo en la puerta dispuestos a ser guiados por la matriarca Sitri. Ella se quedó perpleja un momento, pero si ella estuviera en la misma situación con alguna de sus hijas, obviamente estaría haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

Mientras tanto en la casa Sitri, Sona y Tsubaki ya se habían acabado sus botanas y ya habían acabado de ver uno de los capítulos de, la que creían fue la peor serie que hayan visto, un solo capitulo y ya no querían ver eso, por eso empezaron a comer las frituras mientras charlaban de cosas personales. Y así fue como llegamos a este momento.

-Oye Tsubaki… te diste cuenta verdad?-

-Darme cuenta de que Sona?- pregunto Tsubaki mientras se lamía sus dedos que estaban salados por las papas fritas que comieron al final.

-De que hay muchos conflictos en la escuela- Sona puso una actitud sería, Tsubaki se dio cuenta de esto y también tomo aquella actitud.

-Conflictos? A qué te refieres?- pregunto Tsubaki con mucha curiosidad por el tema.

-Me refiero al bullying que sufren los de primero por los de segundo, y los de segundo por los de tercero, e incluso entre ellos mismos…- dijo Sona poniendo una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Como te diste cuenta de esto, Sona?- pregunto Tsubaki seriamente, pues era un tema importante.

-Porque esta mañana antes de que comiencen las clases, una chica estaba a punto de suicidarse…- tales palabras sorprendieron mucho a Tsubaki, la cual no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-Ya veo… lo evitaste verdad?- pregunto Tsubaki solo para confirmar su dudas.

-Por supuesto que sí… pero es un tema de mucha preocupación- contestó Sona con el mismo tono triste y preocupante.

-Tal parece ser que desde que el trío pervertido de la academia se disolvió, estas cosas empiezan a notarse más… no?- Dijo Tsubaki señalando y exponiendo la misma duda que Sona tenía.

-Si, parece ser que si es así, vaya… así que ellos no solo espiaban a las chicas, sino que también funcionaban como una unión para todos los alumnos de la escuela, para actuar en contra de ellos- dijo Sona casi desanimada, pues nunca esperó que en esa escuela sucedieran esa clase de cosas.

-Sabes… eh visto en animes y mangas, que hay una sección de la escuela que puede vigilar y evitar eso, mantienen el orden- dijo Tsubaki un poco avergonzada de haber dicho eso, pues… solo lo había visto ahí, no en otro lado. Además de que trataba de que Sona no se ponga triste.

-Cual es esa sección, Tsubaki?- pregunto Sona muy interesada por el tema que su amiga había puesto en escena. El plan de Tsubaki había funcionado, Sona había recuperado un poco de buen humor.

-Pues… el Comité Disciplinario- dijo Tsubaki poniéndose un poco más roja de la vergüenza.

-Wow!... Enserio?! El nombre suena interesante, Y como funciona, sabes que soy más de videojuegos que de anime y manga, sabes cómo funciona verdad?- pregunto Sona muy entusiasmada pensado que podría ser la solución de sus problemas.

-Bien, ejem… el Comité Disciplinario tiene la función de vigilar los pasillos y alrededores de la escuela, obviamente esto no lo puede hacer una sola persona por esa razón se eligen también otros miembros aparte del presidente, se los identifica con una banda en el brazo izquierdo o derecho con su símbolo propio… además para que no los falsifiquen podríamos poner algún sello para darnos cuenta cuáles son los originales- dijo una Tsubaki en forma chibi con un pizarrón atrás de ella con algunos dibujos, y también se podía observar a una Sona prestando mucha atención como si fuera una niña, obviamente también en forma chibi.

-Valla… pero para eso tendríamos que seleccionar un presidente de ese Comité, y también a los miembros… verdad?- ante tal pregunta, Tsubaki solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es así Sona, nosotras y tu madre solo podemos elegir al presidente y también podemos proponer miembros, pero nada más, además de que solo podemos elegir el presidente una vez, después el presidente se elige internamente dentro del comite- explico Tsubaki como la vez anterior.

-Vaya… Entonces, tu a quien propones? Me refiero al puesto de presidente de ese Comité- pregunto Sona curiosa de saber a quién postularía.

-Creo que…- Tsubaki se dio la vuelta en el sillón, mirando hacia atrás, más precisamente a Issei, Sona le siguió la mirada a su amiga y cayó en la una conclusión. -Creo que el es una buena elección para ese puesto, no crees? Podemos darle como sede el viejo edificio, y ahí podrá hacer lo que quiera, obviamente respetando el reglamento que hagamos- Sona sonrió muy contenta con la maravillosa idea que se le había ocurrido a Tsubaki.

-Creo que tienes razón… además el club de investigación de lo oculto prácticamente con la salida de Rías se extinguió, así que porque no? Además de que, no crees que nosotros, los del concejo estudiantil, podamos usar las mismas bandas que los del Comité Disciplinario?- dijo Sona con entusiasmo y esperanzada de que sea así.

-Las mismas bandas no creo… pero si otras diferentes, para diferenciarnos de los del próximo Comité Disciplinario- dijo Tsubaki logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Sona, después de todo también era una adolescente, no podía actuar siempre de forma seria.

-Bien ya tenemos un problema resuelto- dijo Sona estirándose un poco, dejando que ese problema abandone su ser, por lo menos por ese momento.

-Oye y si vemos otra serie? Esta serie fue un fiasco- dijo Tsubaki volviendo a su actitud despreocupada.

-Bien, esta vez yo la elijo, pero tú trae más frituras y golosinas- dijo Sona tomando el control rápidamente para que Tsubaki no pueda contradecirla… porque después de todo, ahora están actuando como amigas, no como Rey y sierva. Tsubaki, ya resignada, fue a hacer lo dicho, quince minutos después regresó con un montón de golosinas en los brazos al igual que bebidas, pero lo raro es que venía exaltada y corriendo.

-SONA! TU MADRE YA LLEGÓ!- ante tales palabras la joven Sitri sufrió un sobre salto, seguramente se molestaría. Rápidamente Sona se dio la vuelta para ver a Issei, y observo que este estaba todo cubierto de envolturas de golosinas y papas fritas, además de envases de las bebidas que estaban tomando.

-Rápido! Oculta todo!- rápidamente Sona y Tsubaki se pusieron a limpiar toda las basura que hicieron, para que Sara no las regañe. Afortunadamente ellas son demonios así que terminaron de limpiar todo en menos de un minuto. (N/A: si… que gran suerte la de ellas)

Cuando Sara apareció por la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban Issei, Sona y Tsubaki, todo estaba como si nada, estaba incluso más limpio de lo que Sara recordaba. Lo que sorprendió mucho a Sona y a Tsubaki, fue el hecho de que Sara no haya venido sola, sino que vino acampanada de un hombre y dos mujeres adultas y una niña. Pero luego recordaron de que en caso de no poder dejar tranquilos a los padres de Issei, ella los traería y por esa razón su sorpresa desapareció poco a poco. Rápidamente e ignorando a los presentes, Hikaru, Kyouko, Takeda y Akane fueron a ver cómo estaba el castaño.

Kyouko vio que Issei estaba durmiendo mientras estaba acostado en un sofá, ya que Tsubaki no alcanzaba a des invocar el sofá y por esa razón fue que se le ocurrió ponerlo allí. Obvio está acción no paso desapercibida por Sara la cual le dio una mirada curiosa a su hija que solo estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Ninguno de los recién llegados pregunto el porque Issei solo estaba en toalla, porque Sara les venía explicando eso por el camino. Kyouko acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Issei, el cual al sentir el tacto de su madre, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras dormía. Kyouko ante tal reacción también sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarlo y cuidarlo- dijo Kyouko mientras hacía una reverencia, acompañada de Takeda y Hikaru, la pequeña Akane estaba rondando por la sala, que al darse cuenta que los adultos estaban haciendo una reverencia, inmediatamente imitó el acto.

-No es nada… es lo menos que podíamos hacer, después de todo en lo que nos ayudó- dijo Sara restándole importancia al asunto. -Bien, no creen que sería mejor dejarlo descansar? No sé preocupen Sona y Tsubaki lo cuidarán toda la noche- Sara dijo esta último porque vio que el rostros de los Hyoudou se empezaba a mostrar la preocupación, y aún no muy convencidos decidieron aceptar la propuesta.

Una vez que Sara y el resto de los recién llegados se fueron de la habitación, Tsubaki miró a Sona y pudo observar que ya estaba respirando con normalidad, pues estaba muy tensa y nerviosa de que su madre las descubriera.

-Oye Sona… seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo?- pregunto Tsubaki de forma tímida y temerosa a recibir una negativa. Pero Sona, se relajo y dijo.

-Por supuesto que sí, que tal si vemos Breaking bad?- dijo Sona estirándose para des estresarse.

-Dale! Muy bien…- en ese momento Tsubaki volvió a convocar la televisión, convocaron otro sillón, porque sacar a Issei del cual ahora estaba usando sería cruel, también convocaron las golosinas y volvieron a ver una serie, que está vez, les gustaría bastante.

Mientras tanto Sara estaba guiando a los invitados a sus habitaciones donde podrían descansar.

-Disculpe Sara-san… pero dónde está aquella mujer a la que mí hijo ayudo? La dejaron en su casa?- esa pregunta la hizo Takeda, pues sentía esa curiosidad de saber que pasó con aquella mujer.

-Esa mujer también está aquí, está allí… en esa habitación- dijo Sara mientras señalaba la puerta de una habitación junto a las escaleras. -Pueden ir a verla cuando quieran… yo estaré allí cuidando de ella- dejando eso en claro, Sara comenzó a mostrarles sus habitaciones a los invitados de la casa.

Más tarde después de cenar, Kyouko, Takeda y Hikaru fueron a la habitación de Grayfia, pues querían hablar con ella y saber el motivo del porque la estaban persiguiendo. La pequeña Akane se quedó durmiendo en el cuarto y Meguri junto con Reya ya se habían ido a sus casas mas temprano. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que le contestaran.

-Pueden pasar- fue lo que se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la interrupción- se disculpó Hikaru en nombre de todos.

-No hay problema, pasen- la que dijo eso fue Grayfia, pero de forma un poco más tranquila, y ya no tan cansada como antes.

-Bien… nosotros queríamos saber, quién es usted, de donde viene, porque la estaban persiguiendo y porque cree que nuestro hijo la salvo? Claro si es que usted quiere responder a nuestras preguntas- la que dijo eso fue Kyouko, arrojando todas y cada una de sus dudas sobre Grayfia. Pero ella parecía tranquila, como si ya esperará esas preguntas.

-Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge, soy una demonio de clase suprema y esposa de Szirechs Lucifer- empezó a responder Grayfia de una sola vez y sin ningún reparo. -Vengo del inframundo, de la casa extra Lucifuge… estaba en mí cuarto descansando… hasta que ellos aparecieron y bueno… empecé a huir por mí vida y la de mí bebé… ellos querían capturarme, no se para que, lo único que hice fue salir de ese lugar- dijo Grayfia mientras recordaba eso, y volvía a sentir el miedo de ser perseguida y ese miedo… de perder a su bebé. -Tenia miedo… no sabía qué hacer, estaba débil… no podía defenderme sola, por eso pensé en que su hijo podría ayudarme… no se porque pensé en eso, pero decidí creer… y si me ayudó, yo le debo mí vida y, si es que me ayuda… también la de mí bebé- dijo Grayfia mientras tocaba si vientre ya un poco crecido.

-Usted, está embarazada?- pregunto Takeda lo obvio, debido a eso el resto de los presentes, excepto Grayfia, lo miraron con una cara que decía, "En serio?", por aquella mirada Takeda se sintió incómodo.

-Si, estoy embarazada de una niña- dijo Grayfia ignorando la pregunta de Takeda, para su suerte. -Pero… ella tiene una enfermedad, que solo un poder de su hijo puede curar- dijo Grayfia al borde del llanto. Kyouko y Takeda podían comprender su dolor… sabían lo que se siente perder a un hijo, y no lo habían pasado una vez, sino tres veces. Ese dolor y tristeza horribles… no deseaban que nadie más lo sintiera.

-Ya veo… yo entiendo ese sentimiento, yo y mí marido lo vivimos, no una vez… sino tres veces, hasta que llegó Issei. Tratamos de hacer de todo… me cuidaba hasta el extremo y el me consentía mucho- dijo Kyouko abrazando a Takeda. -Pero aún así, no pudimos hacer nada… los perdimos a los tres… entre ellos, había una niña, no soportamos ese dolor… pero logramos salir adelante después de un tiempo. A lo que quiero llegar, es que yo sé lo que se siente perder a un hijo… y no quiero que nadie más sienta ese dolor… así que haré todo lo posible para ayudarle, y si mí hijo se niega a ayudarla, trataremos de convencerlo de hacerlo, pero es su poder y su decisión, no puedo asegurarle nada, pero conociendo como es el, no creo que se niegue…- dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa, mientras se les escapaban algunas lágrimas, pues recordaba aquellas perdidas muy duras que sufrió ella y Takeda.

-Pero igual no podemos asegurarle nada… Issei perdió muchas cosas por culpa de los demonios, y la pérdida de un ser querido… puede cambiar y corromper hasta el corazón más noble y gentil- fue lo que dijo Takeda, pero esas palabras tenían mucha razón… Issei perdió muchas cosas importantes para el por culpa de los demonios, no podían asegurar que cooperará en la recuperación de Grayfia y de su bebé.

-Yo creo… que si lo hará, creo firmemente en ello- fue lo que dijo Grayfia tratando de cortar esos pensamientos negativos, cosa que logró con gran facilidad… después de un tiempo de conversaciones, todos se fueron a dormir. Excepto por Tsubaki y Sona, pues ella se terminarían desvelando viendo aquella serie.

A la mañana siguiente, un joven castaño empezaba a despertar, solo para encontrarse con un paquete de papas fritas en la cara, y empezar a sentir un montón de migas y bolsas por su cuerpo, cuando se levantó pudo ver qué hace unos momentos estaba enterrado en paquetes y bolsas de golosinas. Cuando estuvo más consciente, noto inmediatamente que solo estaba llevando una toalla, se sintió avergonzado por eso, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando notó que en su estómago ya no había herida, cicatriz o daño alguno… se había curado. Se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió más calmado… se había quitado una preocupación de encima. Antes de seguir inspeccionando el lugar, Issei le pidió a Ddraig que le colocara algo de ropa, ahora Issei se encontraba vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul, con zapatillas blancas y una camiseta de color blanco. Issei empezó a observar la sala, y logro divisar un sillón, y en él, se encontraban sentadas Sona y Tsubaki, dándole la espalda… de repente empezó a escuchar algunos ronquidos leves proviniendo de aquel sofá.

-Esos son… de ellas?- fue lo que dijo Issei en voz baja mientras se acercaba lentamente al frente del sofá. Lo que se encontró allí fue algo… muy curioso y gracioso. Sona estaba en una rara posición mirando hacia arriba mientras tenía la boca abierta y babeaba mientras soltaba unos pequeños ronquidos, y Tsubaki estaba también en una extraña posición solo que ella también soltaba unos pequeños ronquidos pero tenía una burbuja saliendo de su nariz que se agrandaban y achicaba a medida que respirara.(N/A: quién dijo que las chicas somos perfectas?) Issei empezó a soltar pequeña carcajadas mientras se cubría la boca, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a aquellas chicas.

-Ddraig, podrías convocar mí celular?... Voy a hacer una maldad- dijo Issei sonriendo de forma picara, Ddraig sabiendo lo que su compañero quería hacer… solo convocó el celular de su compañero, y pidió a los Dioses Dragones que cuidarán de su amigo. Issei empezó a sacarle fotos a Sona y a Tsubaki, no es que Issei quisiera usarlas para algún chantaje, solo era que las posiciones y rostros de Sona y Tsubaki le eran muy graciosas y quería guardarlas para siempre, después de todo no todos los días se puede ver esa clase de cosas. Luego de eso, a Issei se le ocurrió algo mejor, despertarlas asustándolas para luego, en ese mismo instante, sacarles una foto. El castaño sabía que se la estaba jugando al límite, pero confiaba y les pedía a los Dioses Dragones que todo saliera bien. En ese instante Issei tomo aire y… grito.

-SONA, TSUBAKI! DESPIERTEN!- Sona y Tsubaki se sobresaltaron y en ese momento Issei les saco una foto. En ella se podía ver a una Sona mostrando un rostro que poseía una mezcla entre sorpresa y susto, todavía tenía baba cerca de su labio, sus lentes estaban desacomodados y debido a que se sobresaltaron pego un pequeño saltito en sillón, se pudo ver todos sus cabellos desaliñados y revueltos. Tsubaki estaba en una situación parecida solo que sin la baba.

Issei, antes de que aquellas dos se dieran cuenta de algo, guardo su celular rápidamente y aguanto con garras y dientes las ganas de reír.

-Que caras… que? Se desvelaron?- Issei miro atrás y vio un cartel en la televisión que decía, "quiere ver el capítulo 14" eso no llamo mucho la atención de Issei, sino la duración del capítulo, la cual era una hora. -Wow… las únicas veces que me desvelaba así, era cuando había una maratón de dragón ball Z- dijo Issei para si mismo, pero Tsubaki y Sona, ya un poco más presentables, lograron escucharlo.

-Porque nos despertaste de un grito, Issei-kun?- dijo Sona con un tono medio molesto, mientras se terminaba de limpiar la baba de su rostro.

-Bueno, les hable más de tres veces de buena forma y no se despertaban… pensé en arrojarles agua fría, pero luego retire esa idea, porque todavía no tenemos esa confianza- dijo aquel castaño de ojos heterocromaticos con una sonrisa. -Gracias por ayudarme a sanar mis herida- fue lo que dijo Issei mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante Sona y Tsubaki. Ellas dos, todavía sin percatarse de que Issei las había inmortalizado en una fotografía, no hicieron nada y solamente aceptaron la gratitud dada por el joven Sekiryuutteii.

-Bien… sígueme Issei-kun, de seguro tienes hambre- y como si fuera bruja, a Issei empezó a gruñirle el estómago.

-Jejejeje si tienes razón, no eh comida nada desde el desayuno de ayer- dijo Issei rojo por la vergüenza.

-Bien… vamos, tus padres te deben estar esperando arriba- lo dicho por Sona sorprendió a Issei… pues él esperaba ir a casa a ver a sus padres, y enterarse que estaban aquí, fue una grata sorpresa para el.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Issei mientras empezaba a seguir a Sona y a Tsubaki hacia la salida del lugar.

 **Bien! Fin del capítulo! Lo sé, creo que no es tan informativo como capítulos anteriores, pero aquí se mientras que Issei, Sona y Tsubaki, a pesar de ser demonios, saben que todavía son adolescentes y actúan como tal. Bien, antes de continuar voy a responder a los reviews.**

 **Incursio Graal:** _ay tu… por lo menos se que te gustó el capítulo. :3_

 **Eduardoleyva:** _son tres meses que Issei perdió en lo más profundo de su mente, y sobre lo que dijo Luzbel, al igual que las memorias de Issei, vamos a tener que seguir esperando a ver cómo avanza la historia. Trato de hacer que las personas que rodean a Issei también participen y no sólo ciertos personajes, ya que de algún modo u otro más adelante tendrán una función importante en la historia. Todos se dan cuenta de que Rías tomo una decisión incorrecta al mentirle a Issei, pero no la odian, solo se sienten decepcionados con ella. Sobre esas relaciones sentimentales, quiero que sea sorpresa. Sin más que decir, siempre es grato recibir algún comentario tuyo, hasta la próxima._

 **Minojhoel:** _bien, bien... Tampoco hay que exaltarse, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. :3_

 **BRUJAT:** _para ahoraaaa! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

 **Broly999:** _solo un pequeño dato extra, la primera vez que Issei uso a Gram fue cuando salvo a Hikaru y a Akane. Sobre tu idea, tu solo aguarda, no puedo prometer que va a salir todo como el cod zombies, además de que el modo en el que aparezcan será una sorpresa… bastante interesante. Siempre me alegra recibir tus Reviews, así que sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo._

 **Kuroneko1777:** _gracias por el apoyo, en está que es mí primera historia espero y los siguientes capítulos te agraden, al igual que historias futuras. Nos vemos, hasta el próximo capítulo._

 **Autor godz:** gracias, espero esté capítulo también te agrade.

 **DarkerUchiha** : _me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, sinceramente no espere captar mucho la atención de los lectores pues mí historia está muy opacada por los fics de Nueva vida y High school dxd: Left Behind, la cual son muy buenas historias y sus respectivos escritores muy talentosos, Gracias por el apoyo, y ahora sobre tu idea…_

Hay un punto en el que te equivocas, Gram perteneció siempre a Luzbel, no otro humano, creo que en el capítulo 7 explico eso… sobre la rivalidad que puede llegar a existir entre Kiba e Issei en caso de usar tu idea, sería darle más protagonismo a los Gremory de lo quiero. Sería como dar unos pasos atrás, ya que Issei se vería rodeado de gente, que inconscientemente o no, lo hirieron ya sea física o mentalmente y eso no estaría bien. Lo lamento pero no puedo usar tu idea en su totalidad, también debo decir, que como el fandom está lleno de power ups muy raros y curiosos, prefiero hacer a Issei que no solo dependa de la puerta bruta, sino también de estrategia y habilidad, eso se verá más adelante, además de que también se mostró en una que otra ocasión en capítulos anteriores. Enserio enserio me disculpes de no poder usar tu idea, sin más que decirte, hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **Bien, como ya dije, este capítulo no tiene muchas cosas interesantes, como batallas. Pero creo que está bien como para salir un poco de la temática de apresurar todo. Queria decirles una cosa, a ustedes les gustaría que yo me saltee unos días, y que explique lo que sucedió en esos días? Por ejemplo, que aprendió Issei, que sucedió y eso. Solo será con cosas muy irrelevantes pero necesarias para la historia. A ustedes les parecería bien o quieren seguir con la temática de detallar casi cada acción? Quiero aclarar que esto recién empezará a aparecer de aquí a dos o tres capítulos. Esperaré a ver qué dicen, y también aquí está la página que les dije el capítulo pasado.**

Nahuzomber15/

 **Esa es la página, bueno, sin más que decirles, hasta el próximo capítulo :3**


	15. Juggernaut Drive

Mientras Issei iba siguiendo a Sona y a Tsubaki, Ddraig empezó a cuestionarlo dentro de su cabeza.

 **[Issei… sabes que yo me encargo de cuidar de tu conciencia, verdad?]**

" _Claro, lo sé muy bien"_ respondió Issei un poco nervioso.

 **[Bien, hay un momento en el cual no sentí tu conciencia por ninguna parte, eso solo sucede cuando se está a punto de activar el Juguernautt Drive, dime… hay algo que quieras contarme?]** Dijo Ddraig poniéndole tensión a Issei para que respondiera a su pregunta con la verdad.

" _Aaah está bien, si hay una cosa que tengo que contar… es muy importante, pero prometí que no lo diría hasta que llegue el momento adecuado"_ dijo Issei ya resignado a contarle la verdad a Ddraig, pero una verdad a medias.

 **[Bien, se que no puedo obligarte a contarme lo que prometiste, pero espero que ese momento llegue pronto compañero]** dijo Ddraig sin querer meterse en la promesa del castaño y respetando su privacidad.

" _No te preocupes, créeme que cuando diga eso… no me vas a creer"_ dijo Issei terminando la conversación con Ddraig, y finalizando de subir aquellas escaleras. Cuando llego a la sala de estar, vio que Sara, Hikaru, Akane, su mamá y su papá, Estaban allí. Primero se sorprendió mucho pero al final, solo sonrió al ver y darse cuenta que sus padres se preocupan mucho por el. Después de unos saludos, abrazos y besos por parte de los invitados en esa casa hacia Issei, el desayuno siguió normal. Issei estaba tomando un chocolate caliente al igual que Akane, como unos niños, Sona y Tsubaki estaban tomando té verde, porque al parecer les habían caído mal las frituras de añoche. Y el resto de los adultos estaban tomando un café con leche. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que Sona tocó un tema delicado.

-Issei-kun… quería hablarte de algo muy importante- hablo Sona llamando la atención de Issei y provocando que este dejará de beber su chocolate.

-Que es eso tan importante, Sona- Issei nunca se caracterizó en usar algún sufijo de respeto en las personas de su misma edad, solo a las personas mayores y con mucho mas cargo que el, y con los que son menores que el.

-Pues, después de la disolución del trío pervertido de la academia Kuoh, se ah empezado a notar mucho más que, en nuestra escuela, hay bullying y ciertos abusos tanto verbales como físicos- Issei rápidamente captó que era un tema muy serio, y también se puso de la misma manera.

-Ya veo… que es lo que necesitas que haga?- pregunto Issei ya intuyendo que el tendría que participar.

-Pues, Tsubaki y yo, pensamos en eliminar completamente el club de investigación de lo oculto y que le daremos la cede del viejo edificio a otra nueva sección… Un Comité disciplinario- esa última parte llamo mucho la atención de Issei, pues también había escuchado de algo parecido pero solo en animes y mangas.

-Entonces, quieres que desocupe por completo el viejo edificio?- pregunto Issei, asumiendo que eso es lo que Sona quería. Los demás no se metían en la conversación, incluso los padres de Issei… pues sabían que era un asunto solamente entre ellos. Sara al escuchar lo que dijo Sona sobre el Bullying en la escuela, se preocupó y molestó mucho, pensaba que tendría que tomar medidas sobre ese tema, pero parecía ser que Sona ya tenía todo bajo control.

-No, lo que quiero es que tú, seas el nuevo presidente del comité disciplinario- ante tales Issei se recostó en el respaldar de su silla, y empezó a masajearse la sien.

-Creo que te olvidas de algo importante… pero, no tengo una buena reputación en la escuela, no soy el más indicado para asumir ese cargo- ante la respuesta de Issei, Sona solo sonrió de manera misteriosa.

-Sabia que dirías eso… pero, lo que tu no recuerdas, es que en nuestra escuela los rumores se expanden demasiado rápido- dijo Sona muy confiada.

-Rumores?... Que rumores?- Issei estaba muy confundido, porque siempre el que era el centro del rumor, era el que siempre lo escuchaba al final.

-Pues, como dejaste de espiar a las chicas hace poco más de dos meses, se dice que te has redimido y que has tomado otro camino. Otro y el más reciente dice que perdiste a una chica muy importante para ti y por esa razón has cambiado mucho… pero ese último es el que más a estado rondando, además de que a muchas chicas a logrado convencer, pues aún cuando te reincorporaste no has vuelto a espiarlas, por eso te ponen en duda- esos rumores sorprendieron mucho a Issei, pues no estaba al tanto de ninguno… y ahora no tenía excusa para negar ese puesto.

-Dhaaaa… está bien, asumiré ese cargo- dijo Issei ya resignado y consciente de que no pararían de molestarlo hasta que aceptara.

-Bien, ahora… pues, necesitas un símbolo para usar como una banda en el brazo… ya tienes alguna idea?- Issei tomo una posición pensante ante la pregunta de Akane. Luego miro a la pequeña Akane que le jalaba la manga llamando su atención y que parecía estar muy interesada en el tema.

-Bien Akane-chan… tienes alguna idea?- dijo Issei con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro mientras que con un pañuelo le limpiaba algunas migas y manchas de chocolate que tenía ella en la cara.

-Bueno, cuando Issei-nii-chan está presente, siento que hay un ser muy grande- dijo la pequeña Akane de forma inocente mientras que cuando decía la última parte, extendía los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, de forma muy linda. -Siento que ese ser nos protege, algo así como… como un Dragón!- dijo Akane emocionada. Issei empezó a pensar, un dragón… sonrió y luego mira a Akane manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

-Muy bien… muchas gracias Akane-chan es una muy buena idea!- dijo Issei levantándole el pulgar a la pequeña Akane, ella se confundió por aquella acción, así que tomo la mano de Issei y la coloco suavemente sobre su cabeza. Issei no era tonto y captó rápidamente que Akane quería que le acariciara la cabeza en forma de recompensa por su idea. Para Issei, la cosa de lo niños era nuevo y tendría que aprender. -Bien, el símbolo que representará al comité disciplinario, será un Dragón de color rojo- Dijo Issei de forma tranquila, además también serviría para darle una forma representativa a Ddraig. Issei y Sona ya habían llegado a un acuerdo y esperaban seguir con un desayuno normal, pero esta vez fue Sara quién lo interrumpió.

-Bien… ahora quiero hablar con ustedes, Kyouko-san, Takeda-san y Hikaru-san… les gustaría trabajar en la escuela, para estar más cerca de su hijo?- pregunto Sara, ya consciente de que los padres de Issei habían sido despedidos, pero estaba fingiendo que no sabía nada. En ese momento los tres adultos mencionados se miraron, y sonrieron.

-No gracias… no queremos ser unos aprovechados- respondió Kyouko en nombre de todos, y ninguno se mostraba en desacuerdo. Sara se mostró muy sorprendida, pues pensaba firmemente que aceptarían.

-Hay alguna razón más concreta?- pregunto Sara aún insistiendo. Issei, Akane, Tsubaki y Sona estaban callados, no queriendo interrumpir la conversación.

-Bueno… no nos sentimos bien y cómodos recibiendo algo que no nos costó nada en conseguir- respondió Takeda, que era apoyado por Kyouko y por Hikaru.

-No digan eso, han sacrificado mucho por su hijo, se lo merecen… incluso usted señorita Hikaru que incluso quiso dar su vida con tal de proteger a su hija. Y ahora, también se preocupa mucho por Issei… creo que también merece está recompensa- dijo Sara, insistiendo a que aceptaran el cargo. Los padres de Issei e Hikaru se mostraron dubitativos ante tal pregunta y, por impulso miraron a Issei el cual estaba tomando un sorbo de su chocolate. Este vio la miradas de sus padres y su segunda madre, y solo levantó los hombros… señal clara que dejaba la decisión en sus propias manos. Después de pensarlo un momento, decidieron por aceptar el regalo.

-Muy bien, aceptamos el regalo… además podremos estar un poco más de tiempo con Issei- dijo Kyouko en nombre de todos, que se mostraban de acuerdo con la respuesta. Luego de eso el desayuno siguió normal, con charlas y anécdotas graciosas. A Issei le gustaba esa escena, pues no tenía nada que ver con lo sobrenatural. Sara había dicho que la ceremonia para anunciar a los nuevos profesores y el nuevo comité disciplinario se haría ese mismo día por la tarde, pero que empezarían a ejercer su puesto el día de mañana. Hikaru quería que su pequeña hija también tuviera una buena educación, por esa razón había decidido que el día de mañana iría a inscribirla a un jardín preescolar.

Ahora Issei, acompañado de Sona y Tsubaki se encontraban caminando con dirección a la escuela. Aunque Sona y Tsubaki, ya un poco mejor del estómago, tuvieron que tomar un café cargado para poder estar bien activas, por lo menos durante la jornada de clases.

-Oye, Issei-kun…- hablo Sona llamando la atención del joven castaño junto a ella.

-Que pasa Souna-Kaichou?- hablo el castaño usando el nombre de humano de Sona.

-Muy bien, pensé que usarías mí nombre real… okey, lo que quería decirte es que Yura será tu vicepresidenta, claro si así lo quieres- dijo Souna de lo más normal, mientras seguía su andar junto a Tsubaki.

-Tsubasa Yura? La chica linda de pelo azul de tu séquito, no? La que ocupa el puesto de torre, verdad?- a Souna le pareció un poco raro que Issei llamará a Yura "chica linda", pero se le pasó al ver quién estaba detrás de Issei.

-Ch-Chica li-linda…?- al escuchar esa voz el castaño se dio la vuelta y allí, se encontraba una chica de cabello azul, que estaba vestida con el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuoh, y además tenía toda la cara roja de la vergüenza. Esta chica era Tsubasa Yura, que había escuchado cada palabra de Issei al mencionarla. Issei tardo un poco, pero logro reconocerla, y su rostro también se puso del color de un tomate.

-Y-Yo siento si te incomode… solo que no hablé ni una sola vez contigo y, por esa razón no te recordaba y no pude evitar nombrarte de esa forma- dijo Issei mientras hacía una reverencia, en modo de disculpa mientras estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por recibir un golpe de ella, ya que si el había acertado y Tsubasa era una torre, recibir un golpe de ella le dolería por los próximos mil años. Luego de que esa escena se arreglará porque ya llegaban tarde a la escuela, todo siguió… por así decirlo normal.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Lucifer, Szirsechs estaba furioso. Acababa de mandar a toda una legión de demonios a buscar a su esposa Grayfia, que había sido secuestrada. Como lo supo?... Había rastros de magia en la habitación donde estaba la Reina de Hielo de la Devastación, además de indicios de pelea. Pero mas que enojado estaba muy angustiado y preocupado por el bienestar de esposa y de su bebé. No sabía porque, pero esperaba que su esposa haya logrado zafarse de sus cazadores, y el Sekiryuutteii… la haya salvado, pues sentía el flujo de un portal hacia el mundo humano. Es lo que creía y quería creer, no quería pensar nada malo… no quería ni pensar que clases de bastardos hayan querido vengarse de el, utilizando a su esposa.

-Por favor… que aparezca pronto- pidió Szirsechs a los cielos del inframundo, esperando que su suplica sea escuchada.

De vuelta con nuestro protagonista, este se encontraba charlando con Eri, Issei estaba sentado en la silla, y Eri estaba sentada en la mesa de Issei.

-Sabes Issei, estoy contenta- dijo Eri mientras movía la cabeza tarareando una canción.

-Porque?- dijo Issei que estaba apoyado contra la ventana y recostaba su cabeza en un costado de Eri, jugando con su celular.

-Porque ahora solo falta una semana para que vengas a mí casa a jugar- dijo Eri llamando la atención de Issei. Éste la vio sonreír y el también sonrió, le agradaba mucho. Issei centro su mirada en el rostro de Eri, más precisamente en sus lentes… tenía curiosidad sobre ellos.

-Oye Eri, que sientes al usar lentes?- pregunto Issei como si nada, mientras seguía observando a Eri. Ella no se mostró incómoda, es más sonrió con picardía.

-Bueno… yo uso lentes porque tengo una habilidad especial… si me los quito podré ver a través de las prendas de la gente e incluso podré saber sus más grandes secretos- dijo Eri mientras ponía una voz de misterio y rareza, a la vez que levantaba sus lentes y miraba a Issei.

-wow…- dijo Issei, que de un momento a otro tapo sus partes nobles y dijo. -No me mires!- Eri solo empezó a reír, confundiendo al castaño. -Oye que es tan gracioso?- bueno, Issei a pesar de haber cambiado y madurado, sigue siendo inocente, con ciertos temas.

-Era una broma Issei… no puedo hacer eso, pero se siente… raro, no es incómodo pero no poder ver con tus propios ojos sin la ayuda de nada… es medio deprimente- dijo Eri mirándolo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Creo que… puedo entender ese sentimiento. Después de todo, viví algo similar…- dijo Issei con una expresión triste que no paso desapercibida por Eri.

-Oye, Issei… que pasó con tus antiguos compañeros de club? Me refiero, a que te hicieron?- aunque no lo parecía, Eri era muy perspicaz… recordó su primer día en la escuela, las palabras que cruzaron su primer amigo y otra compañera de clase… y lo relacionó con lo que Issei dijo ahora. Por eso rápidamente captó que esas palabras estaban muy relacionadas con ellos.

-Bueno… no es un tema del que me guste hablar- para Issei, la pregunta de Eri fue muy repentina… pero era una pregunta que tendría que responder tarde o temprano. -Bueno… yo me enamore de Rías Gremory, una chica de tercer año. Tal vez haya sido por eso que me uní a su club- dijo Issei, consiente de que todos los presentes en el salón de clases lo estaban escuchando y había cambiado un poco la verdad. -Con el tiempo ella se fue haciendo más cercana a mí… hasta el punto de hacer crecer una gran esperanza en mí, de poder estar con ella. Pero había resultado ser que ya estaba comprometida… y que ella amaba a su prometido, y… también sabía que yo la amaba y no me dijo nada. Todo lo que hice por ella, se fue por el caño de un momento a otro… lo más cruel, es que el resto de los miembros del club lo sabían y no me dijeron nada- Issei inconscientemente había empezado a derramar lágrimas al recordar todas las mentiras en las que torpemente había caído. -me sentí… como un objeto. Un ser que puede ser desechado fácilmente… me sentí como un tonto…- todo eso lo decía mientras trataba de hacer parar sus lágrimas, además de que ya había vuelto en si, afortunadamente para no contar toda la verdad. Eri, que estaba a su lado… al verlo así, también la hizo llorar, pero no solo a ella, sino también a varias chicas en el salón y a uno que otro chico. -Había quedado con una amiga para jugar… pero por cumplir con un capricho de Rías Gremory, no fui a tiempo… y cuando llegue, ella… ella… había muerto por culpa de unos malditos- ahora todos los presentes tenían una pequeña idea de cuánto había sufrido Issei, y qué cosas había sentido. Eri ya no queriendo verlo así… lo abrazó en un intento de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, y hacerle recuerdo de que no estaba solo, de que podría confiar en ella y que lo apoyaría… no lo conocía mucho tiempo pero Eri llegó a relacionarse muy bien con Issei porque compartían muchos gustos. De alguna forma Eri logro sacar a Issei del salón y lo acompaño hasta el baño para que esté se lavara la cara.

-Ya te sientes un poco mejor?- pregunto Eri visiblemente preocupada por Issei.

-Si, ya estoy un poco mejor… siento haberte preocupado- dijo el castaño visiblemente mejor, Ddraig no había dicho nada, pues creía que lo mejor para su compañero era desahogarse.

-Lamento haberte hecho recordar cosas feas- dijo Eri un poco deprimida por hacer causado que Issei llorara.

-No es necesario Eri, creo que hiciste bien… lo mejor era desahogarme, gracias y de nuevo perdóname por preocuparte- dijo Issei con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Ya veo…- Eri no dijo nada más. A Issei empezó a molestarle aquel silencio… así que pensó en algo que capaz le gustaría a su amiga.

-Oye Eri, sabes que soy el presidente del club del ocultismo… verdad?- a Eri, lo mencionado por Issei, le llamó la atención.

-Si… que pasa con eso?- respondió Eri, temiendo de que por culpa de tener que atender sus deberes de club, Issei le cancele lo que prometió.

-Bueno, pues a ese club… lo van a eliminar. Pero van a formar a cambio… un comité disciplinario-

-Un comité disciplinario?... Como el de los animes y mangas?-

-Exacto… bueno, me dijeron que yo sería el nuevo presidente del comité, y nuestra cede estaría en el viejo edificio-

-Tu serás el presidente del Comité disciplinario?... Wow, pero… porque se formó?- en ese momento la expresión de Issei se volvió seria.

-Veras, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil recientemente ah visto en persona un intento de suicidio… hay mucho bullying en la escuela y casos de acoso… según me dijo ella. Hoy en la tarde, antes de irnos a casa habrá una reunión que se llevará acabó en el gimnasio y se anunciará públicamente lo que te dije…- terminó de decir Issei mientras llegaba al salón de clases. Eri no había dicho nada, solo había escuchado todo atentamente… si tan solo Issei supiera, que la que intento hacer eso fue ella… quién sabe cómo habría reaccionado y que le habría dicho. Issei al entrar vio que todos los alumnos de adentro lo observaban. Por eso se paró en el medio de la clase e hizo una reverencia.

-Siento haberlos incomodado… no pude contenerme… se que algo así, habrá molestado a todos aquí… por eso les pido perdón- dijo Issei mientras seguía haciendo la reverencia.

-No es necesario que hagas eso… nosotros no podemos entenderte ni saber que tanto te afectó lo que Rias-sempai te hizo… pero sabemos que fue muy feo si incluso te hizo llorar- la que dijo eso fue Murayama, además de hacer que Issei se enderezara. -Ahora, por lo menos para mí, no me queda duda de que has cambiado…- dijo Murayama con una sonrisa en el rostro. A varios de los alumnos todavía le quedaban dudas de si Issei habían cambiado, solo algunos pocos ya creían que había cambiado totalmente.

-Gracias… enserio muchas gracias- dijo Issei devolviéndole la sonrisa a Murayama…

-Ya ya ya ya… no crees que estás muy cerca de ella, eh? Hyoudou?- la que dijo eso cortando con la conversación y el ambiente fue Katase.

-Si, creo que tienes razón... Bueno, yo…- en ese momento el televisor de la clase se encendió dejando ver a Sara con un traje de color rojo y con una mancha de salsa en la cara junto con un fideo.

"Bueno, está encendido?... Eeeemm. Buenas tardes alumnos y profesores, siento molestarlos en su hora de almuerzo pero tengo algo que decirles, hoy a las 3 de la tarde quiero que se reúnan todos en el gimnasio de la escuela para dar un anuncio muy especial… bueno, no los molestó más y adiós… y salió bien?" pregunto Sara mientras se desparramaba por su asiento.

"Mamá… tienes parte de tu almuerzo en la cara" se escuchaba la voz de Sona aunque esta no aparecía en el video

"Eeeeeh!? Porque no me lo dijiste!" dijo Sara completamente roja por la vergüenza mientras rápidamente se limpiaba el rostro.

"No lo vi necesario… pensé que te darías cuenta tu sola" se volvió a escuchar la voz de Sona, solo que ahora se notaba un tono de burla.

"Que mala eres, So-chan!" se pudo ver a una Sara modo chibi decirle eso a Sona mientras tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y en ese momento se cortó la transmisión.

-Y yo que pensé que la directora era más seria y centrada… pero resultó ser demasiado torpe e inocente- soltó Issei causando que sus compañeros empezarán a reír pues, sabían que tenía razón… todos creían que la directora era una dictadora con puño de hierro, pero ahora veían que no lo era… por lo menos no tanto.

 **[Compañero… te hice un favor y grabé eso… quiero ver que cara pone al ver que todos sus alumnos la vieron actuar como una niña jajajaja]** dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei.

" _Gracias Ddraig, yo también quería ver su expresión… además de que, tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante"_ dijo Issei de forma alegre para terminar hablando en forma seria.

 **[Claro compañero… pregunta]** en ese momento Issei se fue a su asiento porque ya había terminado la hora del almuerzo.

" _Es sobre mis cambios repentinos de humos, de un momento a otro cambio de estar feliz a llorar… que me pasa? Puedes responderme?"_ mientras la profesora empezaba a dar las clases, Issei seguía hablando con Ddraig.

 **[Bueno, si… se lo que te pasa… pero no sé cuando comenzó ni porque… estoy seguro de que esa parte esta en tus recuerdos sellados]** lo dicho por Ddraig si afectó mucho a Issei… sus recuerdos sellados, no se había preguntado por ellos en bastante tiempo.

" _Por favor explícame más, Ddraig"_ dijo Issei en su mente de forma aún más seria.

 **[El desorden de emociones se produce cuando entras al Juguernautt Drive… ahora que recuerdo no te explique qué es eso… bueno, el Juguernautt Drive es un estado en el cual pierdes todo sentido de ti, y te dejas consumir por el poder que poseo, tu cuerpo cambia al de un dragón y tus únicas emociones son negativas; como la ira, el rencor, la tristeza y otros sentimientos así… debido a que en ese momento no detecto tu conciencia, no puedo ayudarte a salir de ese estado, que irá consumiendo tu vitalidad hasta matarte mientras destruyes todo a tu paso... Para los que mueren de esa forma, una parte de su alma es aprisionada en el Sacred Gear y cuando ven que estás a muy poco de activarlo tratan de arrastrarte hacia el… bien ya habiendo aclarado que es el Juguernautt Drive, te seguiré explicando que te sucede… verás los cambios de emociones de un momento a otro se dan como secuelas, eso es lo que aprendí de uno que otro portador que logró sobrevivir a ese modo… pero lo raro es que hasta el momento después de que tu amiga murió, no me habías despertado… hay algo raro en tu memoria, no se que es… pero estoy completamente seguro que está relacionado con tus memorias selladas]** la clase estaba por la mitad e Issei no había escuchado nada de la misma, pero ahora estaba mucho más atento a lo que Ddraig le decía.

" _Ya veo… entonces por eso es que cambio de emociones tan repentinamente… bueno, aveces…"_

 **[Si, son secuelas que quedan por mucho tiempo… pero, no sé cómo será tu caso… después de todo nunca activaste ese modo, y no se si esos cambios serán temporales o permanentes]** Issei vio la ventana que tenía al lado, más precisamente estaba observando el inicio del atardecer.

-… porque hiciste eso… Rias, porque tenías que ocultarmelos- dijo Issei sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros y la misma profesora. Ellos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que Issei estaba en su propio mundo, y decidieron no molestarlo… pues no querían ponerlo incómodo, y muchos menos considerando lo que sucedió hace poco. En ese momento sonó el timbre para ir al gimnasio, y todos acudieron al lugar. Aunque al ver bien, se preguntaron porque Issei no estaba con ellos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del inframundo. Se podía ver a un joven de cabello blanco y traje de sacerdote caminando por aquel lugar, que parecía ser el pasillo de un gran castillo.

-Muy bien Freed… ya sabes su localización?- dijo Kokabiel, el cual estaba sentado en un trono dorado, al chico de blanca cabellera.

-Por supuesto que sí… Jefe! Es más… ya tengo 4 en mí poder!- dijo el ahora identificado como Freed, mientras abria su traje y dejaba ver cuatro espadas de color dorado con diferentes formas.

-Muy bien Freed! En verdad me has sorprendió y el obispo Balba? Ya sabe cómo lograr nuestro objetivo?- pregunto Kokabiel esperando recibir una buena noticia.

-La ayuda que hemos recibido de arriba ah sido muy buena… pero hay un problema, necesitamos una espada más-

-Acaso eso es un problema?... Ve a buscarla!- dijo Kokabiel un poco molesto, si su plan iba bien de aquí a unos dos meses podría comenzar a moverse. Si es que lograba reunir a todas sus fuerzas y realizar todas las preparaciones.

-Bien, lo que pasa Jefe es que… una de esas espadas está desaparecida, nadie sabe su ubicación y la otra es que… bueno, las otras dos están siendo portadas por dos exorcistas y ahora mismo desconozco su ubicación- Kokabiel no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio.

-Bien… ve a buscarlas, consigue a una de ellas y tráela lo más pronto posible… mí plan ya está tomando forma, pronto les arrebatare a todos… lo que se me ah arrebatado a mí- dijo Kokabiel mientras que una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro.

.

.

.

 **Comentarios**

 **Incursio Graal:** _bueno, espero y esté capítulo también te guste. 3_

 **DarkerUchiha:** _muchísimas gracias por decir que mí historia no se queda atrás con grandes obras maestras como los fics que mencionarla. Sobre tu idea, creo que será mejor que la utilices tu, ya que… quién mejor para realizar un proyecto que el mismo creador. Gracias y un saludo._

 **BRUJAT:** _para ahora! Espero y te guste el capítulo._

 **Broly999:** _me alegra que te este gustando como está tomando forma la historia, y aunque no lo creas el arco de Kokabiel tiene mucho por delante como para solucionarse en unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. Los capítulos que tendrá está historia, son… bueno, demasiados pero son muy cortitos. Y sobre si tengo planeado hacer otras historias… obvio que si, en principio quería hacer dos fics paralelos, osea sacar un capítulo de uno y después el de otro ambos con temáticas diferentes… pero luego me arrepentí. En alguno de los capítulos anteriores digo creo que… dos ideas. Bueno, sin más que decir, un saludo y me despido._

 **Eduardoleyva:** _Gracias por el apoyo desde el comienzo, lo repito mucho pero enserio lo agradezco. Espero que esté capítulo también sea de tu agrado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un saludo._

 **Kuroneko1777:** _bueno, el tema de las relaciones, quiero que sea sorpresa. Aunque como creo que leíste antes… Yuuto ya tiene pareja, pero también hay varias posibilidades. Lo dejo a tu imaginación. Un saludo._

 _ **Buenas, eeeehmmm no tengo nada interesante que decir, así que… bueno tuve algunas complicaciones para hacer el capítulo por problemas familiares y por eso no salió antes. Espero y sepan disculparme los errores de ortografía que haya en el fic, ya que aunque reviso todo el capítulo, a veces uno que otro se me escapa. Un saludo y hasta pronto.**_


	16. Verdades

En gimnasio, todos los alumnos de la escuela ya se habían reunido… todos estaban a la espera de que su directora les de ese anuncio tan especial que les había dicho antes. Issei estaba sentado un poco más adelante que sus compañeros de salón y estaba junto con Eri.

Sara junto con Tsubasa, estaban arriba de una clase de plataforma de madera y la matriarca Sitri tenía enfrente un micrófono, mientras que la peliazul se quedaba un poco más atrás de ella, aun con la duda de porque ella estaba allí. El resto de los miembros el consejo estudiantil, estaban por toda la sala vigilando a los alumnos y diciéndoles donde deben ubicarse.

-Bien… los eh reunido aquí para darles un informe especial, tres profesores nuevos se agregaran al grupo de docentes en la escuela… la señorita Kyouko Hyoudou, será la nueva profesora de matemáticas que integrará el grupo- dijo la matriarca Sitri presentando a la madre del castaño. Rápidamente todos se dieron cuenta de que aquella profesora tenía mucho parecido físico con Issei y asimilaron que la nueva profesora era su madre. Pero varios de los alumnos varones vieron lo linda que es la madre del castaño, miraron a Issei y levantaron en pulgar en seña de aprobación, pero una mirada fulminante del castaño los hizo ponerse pálidos del miedo. -Él es Takeda Hyoudou, será el nuevo profesor de Física que integrará nuestra escuela- dijo Sara ahora presentando al padre del castaño, aunque ya tenía edad, Takeda todavía parecía joven, no más de 30 años… eso llamo la atención de varias chicas pero… aquellas intensiones fueron calmadas al darse cuenta que Takeda tenía el mismo apellido que Kyouko, y no se necesitó ser demasiado listo para saber que ellos estaban casados y que eran padres del castaño, fue como armar un rompecabezas. -Y por último pero no menos importante, ella es Hikaru Shidou, y será la nueva profesora de Ética y Ciencias Políticas que se integrara a nosotros- dijo la madre de Sona presentando a Hikaru, que apagó las miradas lujuriosas de sus futuros alumnos con su propia aura siniestra que dejaba salir. Incluso Issei se sintió un poco incómodo por esa aura. -Bien, ahora… le pido por favor al presidente del club de investigación del ocultismo, Hyoudou Issei, que venga aquí al frente- Issei se levantó de su asiento y fue a donde estaban sus padres. Sara hasta ese momento hablaba de forma tranquila, pero ahora su expresión cambio a una seria y su tono de voz también se tornó así. -Bien, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil recientemente ha visto que entre alumnos hay abusos verbales y también sospecha que abusos físicos… también se ha visto un caso reciente de intento de suicidio en esta escuela, no les diré quién lo intento porque tampoco lose, solo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo sabe- Sara se volteo a ver a Issei el cual también tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y dijo. -Te eh llamado aquí Hyoudou Issei, para decirte que tu club queda completamente disuelto y que la cede que utilizaban será dada al nuevo Comité Disciplinario que se fundara el día de hoy- Issei solo asintió y Sara prosiguió. -Tu ocuparas el puesto de nuevo presidente del Comité Disciplinario y tu vicepresidenta será Tsubasa Yura, ambos se ganaron ese puesto por ser los más fuertes, ágiles y justos de toda la academia, obviamente de ambos géneros y ninguno está afiliado a un club- la cara de ambos jóvenes estaba estupefacta… Tsubasa porque no tenía ni idea de que ella sería la vicepresidenta del Comité Disciplinario e Issei porque Sara había dicho abiertamente que era el más fuerte y ágil de todos en la academia y estaba seguro que esas palabras de seguro traerían problemas. Sin embargo los demás alumnos prestaban mucha atención a las expresiones de ambos jóvenes de segundo año presentes en aquella plataforma y observaban su cara de estupefacción total, y habían asimilado que ni ellos mismos se lo esperaban.

-Como puede ser que ese pervertido sea el más fuerte de toda la academia!- el que dijo eso fue un alumno de tercer año, que se levantó visiblemente enojado por las palabras de Sara. Era un tipo con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes, de muy buena complexión física y bastante más alto que Sara. Issei lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el capitán del club de artes marciales, el castaño había escuchado mucho de él debido a que el año pasado, cuando estaba en primero, se enteró que él había sido el campeón de un torneo de artes marciales entre las academias de la ciudad. Bueno el hecho de perder su lugar como más fuerte de la academia frente a un chico de segundo año, menor que el… le debe haber molestado mucho.

-Tiene alguna duda señor Cage?- por cierto, aquel sujeto era estadounidense y se llama Alexander Cage, era uno de los chicos más codiciados por las chicas, y después de la salida de Kiba Yuuto, él había quedado como primero. Issei miro de forma seria a aquel sujeto, ya que no sentía nada bueno en él, no era sobrenatural… pero había algo en el que al castaño no le gustaba.

-Yo eh sido el ganador de artes marciales el año pasado. E incluso ahora eh mejorado mucho mi estilo… además soy mucho mejor que aquellos dos- decía Cage mientras se acercaba a la plataforma y se paraba enfrente de la directora, y en su recorrido paso en medio de Issei y Tsubasa empujando a ambos con sus hombros. Tsubasa inmediatamente trato de encarar a aquel extranjero, pero fue detenida por Issei que la tomo del brazo evitando su avance. Ante tal acción Tsubasa miro a Issei, y este solo negó con la cabeza, clara negativa a que no le hiciera frente a ese sujeto ella sola y que deje que Sara se encargue de esto.

-Tengo conocimiento de tu título, Alexander Cage…- el tono sombrío que usó Sara al decir aquellas palabras intimido un poco a aquel sujeto más alto que ella. -Pero aun así, dije claramente que los elegí a ellos porque son los más fuertes, agiles y justos de la academia… ellos son los únicos que poseen esas cualidades a la vez… no menosprecio al resto de los alumnos, porque cada uno es diferente y tiene otras cualidades que se destacan, pero la mayoría, por no decir todos… ya están adheridos a un club de la academia… además, nadie te dio ni la autorización ni el derecho para venir hasta aquí y mucho menos como para decirle esas palabras a tus compañeros- la voz y actitud sombría de Sara lograron intimidar a aquel hombre de cabello rubio y de carácter engreído.

-Sabes me eh cansado de estar como un estúpido haciéndole caso a una persona con menos autoridad que mí padre- _Yo, Tsubasa Yura, ya me estaba cansando de oír hablar a este idiota, tenía ganas de patearlo… pero Issei-kun me detuvo, vi en su mirada que teníamos que mantenernos al margen… por lo menos hasta que ese idiota se le suban los humos y parece ser que ya está a punto de suceder._ -… no me pasará nada si hago esto… mí padre es muy poderoso y podrá cambiar la historia y yo tranquilamente podré decir que todo fue en defensa propia…- _había visto esta clase de situaciones en muchas series y dramas, el tipo malo con mucho poder y dinero quiere golpear a una mujer, pero en ese momento llega el tipo bueno y detiene al tipo malo… bueno eso es casi lo mismo que está pasando ahora, el idiota de Cage levantó su mano en busca de poder abofetear a la directora, pero Issei-kun lo detuvo sosteniendo el brazo que iba a impactar. Se podía ver que Sara-sama estaba en verdad sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba que Cage fuera tan estúpido como para tratar de golpearla enfrente de todos en la escuela. De pronto mire el rostro de Issei-kun… pude ver que estaba molestó y que su ojo derecho brillaba muy tenuemente._

-Que es lo ibas a hacer?- _pregunto Issei-kun de forma seria mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo de aquel sujeto. Se podía ver claramente que estaba muy molesto por la acción que iba a hacer el imbécil ese._

 _-_ No tengo que responderte nada, pervertido de ojo verde- _pude ver en rostro de Issei-kun que aquellas palabras despectivas si le dolieron… pero aun así siguió manteniendo su actitud seria._

-Tienes razón, no tienes que responderme nada… pero aun así, lo que estabas a punto de hacer, está mal- _Issei-kun está manteniendo una actitud tranquila aun cuando parece ser que este idiota lo está sacando de juicio… solo espero que Issei-kun logre solucionar esto. Lo más feo es que debido a que el micrófono esta encendido cada palabra que se pronunciaba aquí la podían escuchar todos los alumnos… mire de reojo al público buscando a mi Rey, y pude ver en su rostro había una expresión molesta dirigida a aquel sujeto… debe ser porque trato de golpear a Sara-sama_

-Está mal?... sabes es irónico lo que me dices… pues tu espiabas a las chicas y eso también está mal, es más es repulsivo y degradante… quien quiere ver a unas marimachos como ellas cambiándose? Si de seguro son puro musculo- Issei se había hartado, pero no iba a rebajarse al nivel de ese idiota como para responderle con un golpe. Lo pensó unos segundos y ya tenía una gran respuesta… obviamente con ayuda de Ddraig.

-Enserio crees eso? Que son puro musculo? Pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado- las chicas de toda la academia, empezaron a pensar que Issei iba a describirlas de pie a cabeza, pero lo que dijo Issei había sorprendido a todas. –Ellas tiene cerebro, inteligencia… algo de lo que tú careces. Son hermosas y frágiles como una rosa… pero también tiene sus espinas y saben defenderse… lo que tú dices es erróneo… vas a crear un prejuicio en los nuevos alumnos de primer año y todos empezaran a ver a las chicas de esa forma que dices tú. Tienes razón… lo que hacía estaba mal… pero eso quedo en el pasado, ya no pienso volver a tomar ese camino que solo me ha traído decepciones, dolor, y soledad… ahora lo más importante para mí es mi familia- dijo Issei soltando el brazo de aquel rubio y ganando toda su atención.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… No me hagas reír, que lo más importante para ti es tu familia? Jajajajaja, lo más importante para ti son los pechos y traseros que puedas ver a toda gloria, que lo más importe para ti es tu familia? Eso ni tu puta madre te lo cree- dijo aquel sujeto, parecía ser quería provocar una reacción negativa en Issei, para el quedar como si se hubiera defendido. Por eso Ddraig le recomendó usar una táctica muy efectiva en idiotas como el…

-Tienes razón, de seguro nadie me cree eso… pero tampoco nadie aquí cree que tú puedas vencerme, ni mucho menos acerté cargo del puesto del presidente del Comité Disciplinario… eres terco como un toro, y bruto como un burro… de seguro no podrías golpearme si me quedara parado aquí y sin moverme…- dijo Issei plantándose enfrente de ese hombre con los brazos abiertos. -Anda, o es que tienes miedo de quedar mal ante todos los alumnos?... Vamos, o a acaso eres un cobarde?!-

-Cállate! Te daré tu merecido maldito pervertido de ojo verde!- dijo aquel hombre soltando un golpe directo al rostro de Issei, que sonrió ante aquella acción. Rápidamente tomo el brazo que se dirigía a su rostro, se dio la vuelta y uso la misma fuerza corporal de aquel hombre para luego, aplicando un poco más de fuerza lograr levantarlo y tumbarlo al suelo con una vuelta a lo vertical de 180°. Issei rápidamente se agachó y lanzó un golpe que dio directo a un costado de aquel sujeto, pero que fracturo la madera en donde impacto, y que hizo retorcerse del miedo al rubio, eso y además de ver el rostro sombrío de Issei, que estaba siendo opacado por la luz a su espalda y el brillo de ojo dragonico le daba un toque más atemorizante. Issei se levantó lentamente ante la mirada asombrada de todos mientras se sostenía el estómago fingiendo que sintió un poco de dolor e incomodidad, debido a que ninguno de sus compañeros sabía que ya se había curado. Los alumnos no creían lo que veían… no esperaban ver qué el castaño logrará derribar de forma tan fácil al capitán del club de artes marciales.

-No eres capaz de usar ese puesto… caíste en el viejo truco de la psicología inversa, caíste en mis provocaciones y ni siquiera te diste cuenta que todo lo había planeado… ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias que la directora te pondrá, ya que no solo trataste de golpearla sino que menospreciaste al resto de tus compañeros al decir que eras el único capaz de asumir el puesto como presidente del Comité… estoy seguro que ni siquiera yo lo soy, es una gran responsabilidad tener un puesto de tal magnitud- dijo Issei dándole un sermón a aquel sujeto y menospreciándose así mismo, como ya lo venía haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bien… tu ganas, puedes quedarte con ese puesto y con todo lo que quieras! Puedes incluso fingir algo que no eres! Pero tu naturaleza nunca la podrás cambiar… siempre ser un maldito y bastardo pervertido de ojo verde!- dijo aquel sujeto mientras se iba del lugar, para luego marcharse de la escuela. Todos observaron como Issei lentamente levantaba su mano derecha y cubría con esta su ojo dragonico mientras en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de tristeza… los alumnos y profesores presentes supieron de inmediato que todos los insultos que aquel sujeto lanzo a su compañero de ahora heterocromaticos ojos le habían dolido mucho. Kyouko y Takeda se acercaron lentamente a su hijo y lo abrazaron, mientras que Issei correspondía su a su gesto de afecto. Y aun sabiendo que estaban en frente de muchos de los compañeros de Issei y, prácticamente, toda la escuela… Kyouko le dijo a su hijo.

-No hagas caso ni prestes atención a lo que ese tonto te dijo… tu eres un gran chico, quieres y valoras a tus amigos como si fueran familia, ayudas a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio… te conozco desde que eras así de pequeño- Kyouko junto sus manos dando a entender que ese era el tamaño de Issei cuando nació. –Te conozco mejor que nadie, al igual que tu padre… nunca olvides esto… no importa que camino elijas, que decisiones tomes, ni que cosa hagas, siempre te querremos y seguiremos queriendo hasta el fin de los tiempos… eres muestro más grande tesoro y siempre lo serás- Issei escucho cada una de aquellas palabras con mucho detenimiento, cada palabra que salía de boca de su madre le reconfortaba e incluso le daba ganas de hasta llorar… por eso, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre tratando de aguantar las ganas intensas de llorar por la felicidad que le daba escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Por cierto hijito… tu ojo no es de color verde… es de un hermoso color esmeralda, como una gema- Issei miro el rostro de su madre y vio en él, aquella sonrisa que lograba levantarle el ánimo cuando se lastimaba cuando era niño.

-Gracias mamá… muchas gracias- dijo Issei devolviéndole la sonrisa a su madre. Ver en Issei aquella sonrisa, a Kyouko le agradaba mucho. La sala se llenó de aplausos, todos dirigidos en muestra de apoyo hacia Issei y los profesores aplaudían la buena acción de madre de Kyouko. Nuestro castaño se sorprendió mucho por aquella acción y en modo de agradecimiento hizo una reverencia dirigida a todos los alumnos presentes. Luego de eso Sara, invito a Issei y a Tsubasa, que en todo este momento se mantuvo al margen, para hablar en frente de todos los alumnos.

-Siento lo ocurrido hace un momento… de seguro no fue algo grato de ver. Como dije, no creo ser el indicado para asumir este puesto que me dan ahora, pero aun así… daré mi mejor esfuerzo en desempeñarlo bien… espero cumplir con sus expectativas y, bueno… un saludo del nuevo presidente del Comité Disciplinario- Issei miro a Tsubasa y le hizo una señal para que fuera a dar aunque sea un pequeño discurso. -Ahora los dejo, con unas palabras de la vicepresidenta del club, Tsubasa Yura- dijo el castaño retirándose hacia atrás y sumándose a los aplausos dirigidos hacia su compañera de club.

-eeemm… bueno, como dijo aquí el presidente del Comité, Hyoudou Issei… yo tampoco creo que sea la indicada como para ser la nueva vicepresidenta del Comité Disciplinario… es un gran cargo y yo, nunca eh estado un club… pero también prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo por lograr desempeñarme de forma correcta en esta nueva responsabilidad que se me ha dado, espero no tener que castigar a ninguno de ustedes… porque ambos estaremos vigilándolos, y obviamente los próximos integrantes del Comité- dijo Tsubasa con un poco de nerviosismo al principio para después ir relajándose y finalizar con un tono autoritario. Los alumnos volvieron a aplaudir ante las palabras de Tsubasa.

-Bien… con estas palabras doy por finalizado este acto. Los profesores a cargo del Comité serán los nuevos profesores que se integraron hoy, pero que empezaran a ejercer su trabajo recién mañana, lo mismo sucederá con el Comité Disciplinario… sin más que decirles pueden volver a sus respectivas actividades de club- dijo Sara dando por terminado aquel acto. Lentamente y de forma tranquila cada uno de los alumnos fue abandonando la sala. Después de eso nuestros protagonistas empezaron a charlar de forma amena entre ellos mientras se dirigían a la casa de Sara para tomar la merienda y descansar. Tiempo después de juntaron con Sona y Tsubaki y junto con ellas se encaminaron a casa. Mientras tanto, Eri los estaba siguiendo a escondidas… o eso creía ella.

-eeeeeyyy! Eri! Vas a seguir detrás de ese poste o te presentaras a mis padres?- dijo Issei deteniéndose a medio camino y mirando a un poste en la calle. Cabe destacar que Tsubasa se había separado de ellos hace unos minutos para dirigirse a su hogar.

-S-Si… l-lo siento…- dijo Eri roja de la vergüenza mientras salía de detrás del poste que Issei estaba mirando… Issei ya había ganada mucha confianza con Eri, y creía que si ella se llegaba a ver envuelta en el plan de Kokabiel saldría muy lastimada mental y talvez físicamente hablando. Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, lo había decidido… le contaría la verdad.

-Espero pueda disculparme por lo que voy a hacer, Sara-sama…- dijo Issei mientras se acercaba a Eri… A Sara le costó entender esas palabras del castaño, pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde…

-Eri… tengo que confesarte algo muy importante. No sé cómo reaccionaras pero… por favor no te asustes y espero que entiendas el por qué no pude decírtelo antes… pero, la verdad es… que soy un demonio- dijo Issei y para fundamentar su punto, con ayuda de Ddraig, extrajo sus alas. Eri estaba totalmente anonadada no creía lo que estaba viendo. Issei era consciente de que Eri podría salir corriendo muy asustada, o también podría despreciarlo… pues había un gran prejuicio impuesto por la iglesia hacia los demonios… pero el confiaba que Eri no haría ninguna de aquellas dos cosas… eso era lo que quería creer.

-Porque… no me lo dijiste antes?...-dijo Eri mientras seguía observando a Issei, el cual por el silencio por parte de su amiga, se estaba incomodando.

-Había pasado mucho en ese momento que… no quise decirtelo y preferí guardarlo, creí que… si te lo decía te alejarías de mí… y, ya no quisieras se mí amiga- Issei decía esto tratando de que Eri lo comprendiera.

-Sabes Issei… no me molesta, es más estoy muy sorprendida y… por alguna razón feliz… pero, hay algo que también tengo que contarte- Issei podía apreciar que en el rostro de Eri se encontraba una sonrisa triste, y este último sentimiento era el que predominaba en su tono de voz. -Yo… me acerque a ti… porque mí corazón me decía que podrías ayudarme… a salir de la depresión que vivo… por estar siempre sola… y tener un padre que solo te quiere por ser su heredera y una madre que no conozco, y que ni se preocupa por encontrarme ni saber cómo estoy… pensé que tú podrías ayudarme… por eso te invite a jugar a mí casa… pensé que la compañía de alguien en ese solitario lugar… me animaría a seguir. Me puse muy feliz cuando me dijiste que si… pero me desilusioné un poco cuando dijiste que tardarías dos semanas en ir… y aunque charláramos prácticamente todo el tiempo de clases… no pude con mí depresión y… trate de arrojarme del tercer piso de la escuela… incluso te dejé una nota de despedida en el escritorio de tu club… pero Souna-Kaichou me salvó… y me ayudó a seguir adelante un poco más… tú me confesaste un secreto y ahora yo también- aunque las lágrimas salían libremente por el rostro de Eri, la sonrisa que tenía nunca desapareció. Issei estaba totalmente sorprendido… nunca espero escuchar nada de lo que Eri le dijo, y en ese momento supo que pese a las apariencias y actitudes alegres de la gente… siempre habrá alguien que oculte su dolor y tristeza bajo una sonrisa… y que solo muy pocos se dan cuenta por si mismos. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de Eri… y aunque el instinto maternal de todas las mujeres adultas presentes se activo, la primera en reaccionar fue Kyouko, que fue despacio hasta ponerse en frente de Eri. La pelinegra de ojos escarlata miro sorprendida a Kyouko, que tenía una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro… y por primera vez en toda su vida, Eri recibió un abrazo de madre… que la lleno de cariño y un calor reconfortante… y aunque Eri trato de aguantar, no pudo hacer nada cuando las lágrimas volvieron a salir y empezó a desahogar toda su tristeza. Issei por un momento entro en duda de si abrazar a su amiga junto con su madre o no… pero una señal discreta de Kyouko lo ánimo a hacerlo. Ahora Eri se sentía acompañada, ya no se sentía tan sola… y agradecía mucho haber escuchado a su corazón para poder ser amiga de Issei y también a Sona, que la ayudo a tratar de soportar esa depresión un poco más.

-Eri- Issei llamó la atención de su amiga. -Mira…- Issei prendió su puño izquierdo en llamas y con un dedo, dibujo en el aire un pequeño Dragón de color naranja que empezó a revolotear por el aire, claro con la ayuda de Ddraig. Los ojos de Eri mostraban admiración, sorpresa y entusiasmo al ver al pequeño Dragón volar.

-Wow… es increíble… es hermoso- decía Eri con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dime… estás feliz de ver eso?- pregunto Issei mientras seguía viendo al pequeño Dragón.

-Si, estoy feliz…-

-Nunca olvides esa felicidad… porque la vida te las dará, aunque también puede darte varios golpes dolorosos y tristes…- el dragoncito, recibió un flachazo de aire en una de sus pequeñas alitas por parte de Issei, el cayó al suelo y el fuego de él pequeño Dragón perdió vida, y se iba extinguiendo poco a poco -pero en esos momentos hay que saber aferrarse a aquellos recuerdos hermosos y volver a levantarse para volver a sentir esa felicidad de esos recuerdos en otro momento, con las personas que te quieren…- Issei creo a otro dragón y con la ayuda de Ddraig le dio otro tono de color al fuego para que sea diferente, el nuevo dragoncito era de color rojo. Eri observaba como el dragón de color Rojo ayudaba al dragoncito de color naranja a levantarse, una vez arriba el dragón naranja volvió a jugar, solo que esta vez acompañado del pequeño Dragón Rojo. -pero solo podrás hacerlo y si te aferras a vivir y haces hasta lo imposible… para no morir. Sé que la vida es difícil… estás hablando con alguien que murió y perdió muchas cosas y gente importante… pero hay que saber valorar lo que te queda… y hacer todo lo posible para no perderlo- dijo Issei mientras también reflexionaba sobre las decisiones que tomo. Esa tarde fue de tristezas, alegrías y sorpresas… pero también, fue la tarde en la que Eri e Issei, afianzaron su amistad… contándose la verdad de sus vidas.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Dark knight discord:** _me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, habrá que esperar bastante para descubrir que puede ser que hizo o que vio Issei que fuere tan malo como para sellarle tales memorias. Por cierto, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, un saludo y hasta próximo cap._

 **Kuroneko1777:** _gracias por tus palabras que me animan a seguir esta historia que siempre quise hacer. Créeme cuando te digo que nunca la voy a abandonar y también le pienso dar un fin definitivo… sin segundas temporadas ni nada eso, ya que seria rebuscarle mucho al asunto y, por lo menos para mí, no tendría gracia. Pero todavía falta mucho para el final de esta historia._

 **Eidarius:** _wow me sorprende que alguien se haya tomado mucho de su tiempo como para leer mi historia 4 veces, estoy realmente me siento alabada… me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia, voy a tratar de mantenerme siempre en el buen nivel que dicen ustedes que tengo, y bueno… aquí está la actualización._

 **Broly999:** _parece que Issei está siendo perdonado poco a poco, pero todavía lo ponen en duda, quiero dar esa intriga de con quien se quedara Issei por mala ja ja ja(risa malvada)… ejem, bueno más bien quiero que sea sorpresa. Hay que tener paciencia con las relaciones ya que sino se le va a dar un toque de ``forzocidad`` y no quiero eso, quiero que la relación sea natural. Aquí está el siguiente cap y nos vemos luego. Tratare de no tardarme tanto, pero la escuela y un poco de vida personal también tienen mi atención._


	17. Parte del pasado

Después de un tiempo todo se calmó, y todos dispusieron seguir con su camino hasta la casa de Sara, aunque Kyouko tomo la mano de Eri y ella se negaba a soltarla en todo momento. De pronto Issei recordó algo muy importante.

-Oigan… donde esta Akane?- lo dicho por Issei tenía lógica, pues ella solo tenía cinco años y sería muy malo dejarla sola ya que todavía no podría cuidarse sola.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Issei-chan… la deje con Grayfia, se sentía un poco mejor después de los aumentos de energía que le diste, además de comer y dormir bien, y acepto a cuidarla… obviamente le deje el almuerzo preparado para que Grayfia no tenga la necesidad de levantarse ni moverse mucho- Dijo Sara de manera tranquila mientras abría la puerta de su casa y dejaba entrar a todos los invitados.

-Grayfia?... no había vuelto a su casa? Ósea, para ser cuidada por el Maou Lucifer, su esposo- pregunto Issei curioso por eso. Al haber nombrado a Szirsechs como si nada, Eri pregunto.

-Issei… tú conoces a Lucifer?- pregunto Eri, pregunta que también tenía Hikaru.

-No, no lo conozco… porque murió hace ya mucho tiempo y no se llama lucifer, su nombre era Luzbel… pero si conozco al que ocupa su lugar- dijo Issei respondiendo a la duda de Eri y llamando la atención de Sara, pues nadie más que ella, el concejo, los Maou y algunos líderes de alto rango sabían de eso. Pero lo dejo pasar, luego le preguntaría como es que supo eso.

-Se llama Szirsechs Gremory… pero al asumir el cargo de Lucifer su apellido fue cambiado a este, la ama de Issei es hermana del actual Lucifer por esa razón es que Issei lo conoce. Y por cierto, no… decidí que sería mejor que se quedase a descansar aquí, incluso sin que el Maou lucifer lo sepa- completo Sara la respuesta de Issei y luego respondió a la duda de este mismo.

-Ya veo… solo espero que no nos traiga problemas- dijo Issei esperanzado que eso no pasara.

-Que es eso de ama?- las dudas de Eri también la compartía Hikaru, ya que no sabía mucho del tema.

-vaya… tengo mucho que explicar- dijo Issei negando con la cabeza. -bien… que tal si lo explico mientras merendamos?- dijo Issei ya aceptando que tendría que contar su historia, cosa que estuvo posponiendo desde la noche que tuvo el encuentro con Kokabiel.

-Mamá!- Akane apareció en escena corriendo con dirección a su madre con una sonrisa en la cara. Grayfia apareció detrás de ella… con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, además de que venía caminando muy despacio y apoyándose en la pared. Issei rápidamente capto que Grayfia estaba muy débil, por eso convoco su Sacred Gear y transfirió parte de su propia energía a Grayfia.

 **[Transfer]**

La cantidad de energía que Issei traspaso equivaldría a unos tres aumentos pero serían suficientes para soportar hasta que Issei cargue los aumentos necesarios para que Grayfia vuelva a estar bien. En ese momento se escuchó.

 **[Boost]**

Ese sonido provoco en Issei algo de nostalgia… no lo escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo. El sonido que hacia su Sacred Gear al realizar los aumentos cuando él todavía no sabía que tendría que sufrir todo lo que tenía que sufrir. Mientras tanto el resto de las persona mirada de forma común lo que Issei hizo, a excepción de Hikaru, Eri y los mismos padres del castaño.

-Issei… que es lo que hiciste?- pregunto Eri la misma duda que tenían todos los humanos presentes.

-Bueno… lo explicare en la merienda, ya lo dije- dijo Issei mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor. Todos los presentes se resignaron a esperar a que la merienda esté lista para que Issei les contara toda se historia desde el comienzo de ser un demonio hasta la última parte de la misma. Sona y Tsubaki fueron a preparar la merienda mientras el resto de los presentes seguían a Issei hasta el comedor. Ya en el comedor Issei pregunto.

-Grayfia-sama… como se encuentra?- el Sacred Gear de Issei todavía seguía cargando los aumentos de energía.

-Ya me siento un poco mejor… gracias por ayudarme ayer- di Grayfia mientras hizo un pequeña reverencia mientras estaba sentada.

-No hay nada que agradecer… pero quería preguntarle, usted sabia porque las estaban persiguiendo?- pregunto Issei, mientras hacía caso omiso de los demás presentes.

-No, no lo sé… pero al verlos llegar y ver su modo de actuar y de hablar, asimile que no era nada bueno… y por eso decidí salir de ahí… lo más rápido posible, sentía que la vida de mi bebe y la mía corrían peligro- respondió Grayfia a la duda de Issei, mientras trataba de no pensar en eso.

-Ya veo… pero algo es cierto… los del concejo demoniaco están planeando algo muy malo… solo espero que podamos detenerlos a tiempo- dijo Issei afirmando que haría todo lo posible por detener los planes conspirativos del concejo demoniaco. En ese momento llegaron Sona y Tsubaki con las meriendas de cada uno.

-Bien, para Issei-kun, Eri-san y Akane-chan un chocolate tibio- ante tales palabras y viendo su taza que tenía un pequeño malvavisco flotando en ella, Issei, Eri y Akane no pudieron evitar soltar un…

-Yeeeeiiii! Que rico!- dijeron los tres como unos niños, los adultos vieron aquella acción con algo de gracia.

-Ay estos jóvenes de ahora… son un poco mas infantiles- tales palabras hicieron sentir un poco mal a Eri e Issei, por esa razón dejaron de hacer ese gesto de felicidad.

-Para ti mamá una taza de leche caliente como te gusta- en ese momento apareció una Sara chibi levantando los brazos y diciendo como una niña…

-Yeeeii! Gracias So-tan!- ante tal acción Issei, Eri y Akane no pudieron evitar reírse mientras Sona, Tsubaki, Hikaru, Kyouko y Takeda trataban con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse. Sara al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho su rostro se puso del color de un tomate. Y en ese momento Issei soltó una frase que empeoro la situación vergonzosa de Sara y que le servía muy bien de venganza.

-Y luego nosotros somos los infantiles jajajaja- le dijo Issei a Eri para después reir junto con ella y poner más roja a la matriarca de la casa Sitri. Ya pasado ese momento un tanto incómodo para Sara y con todos ya sentados y tomando su merienda Issei procedió a contar sus vivencias desde sus inicios como demonio.

-Bien… como prometí les contare mis inicios como demonio, aunque tampoco hare la historia muy larga ni aburrida, solo les contare los momentos más importes y… que logro recordar- dijo el castaño para tomar un pequeño sorbo más de su chocolate y procedió a relatar lo que prometió. –Un día después de clases… me desvié por el camino que tomaba a menudo para ir a casa y pare en un puente a pensar en lo que haría desde ese momento en adelante… en mi futuro. Fue ahí donde apareció, Amano Yuuma… se presentó como una estudiante de otra escuela que me observaba y que se había enamorado de mí, me invito a una cita y yo acepte… era domingo sino mal recuerdo, me esforcé en todo momento de esa cita tratando de no arruinarla… pero al final resulto ser que ella era una Ángel Caído llamada Reynare, y me asesino en un parque de la cuidad… me arrojo una lanza de luz directo al corazón… iba a morir, sentía la sangre brotar de mi pecho mientras hacia todo lo posible por aguantar el dolor de aquella herida. Al final ella se fue y me dejo ahí, para que muriera… en ese momento llego la que ahora es mi ama… Rías Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory… me salvo reviviéndome como su Peón… me explico que tenía una Sacred Gear y podía despertarla si me empeñaba, por eso me esforcé… tenía que devolverle el favor por haberme salvado la vida… con el tiempo conocí a mi primera amiga, Asia Argento… me lleve muy bien con ella… o eso creo, me alteraron las memorias y sellaron varios de mis recuerdos con ella… desconozco los motivos pero nunca debieron hacerlo… no sé qué quisieron ocultar pero, no tenían el derecho de hacerlo… lo que si se con claridad, es que ella murió a manos de Reynare y sus secuaces… con todo el dolor que sentí, enterré a mi amiga en un bosque… en su lugar favorito para descansar. Pero mi ira no ceso y en un arranque de ese sentimiento, desperté mi Sacred Gear, llamado Boosted Gear. Para mí todo cambio, no volví a espiar a las chicas, muy rara vez sonreía y cuando lo hacía era solo fingida… creo que para escapar de mi dolor fui enamorándome de Rias y bueno, al final me enamore de verdad y, fue cuando el apareció… Raizer Phoenix, el prometido de Rias, hubo una clase de discusión y todo a cabo en un Rating Game. Al final perdimos, yo no pude sacar todo mi poder porque mi ama había puesto varios sellos en mi cuerpo que me prohibieron hacerlo, sellos que todavía se mantienen… el trato era que si ganábamos el Rating Game Rias no tendría que casarse con aquel sujeto nunca más, pero si perdíamos el compromiso se mantendría… todo fue una prueba para ver nuestro poder…- hasta ese momento lo que no sabían nada del mundo sobrenatural habían entendido a medias, pero no querían cortar el relato de Issei ya que notaban en su tono de voz que no le era nada fácil contar eso, luego le preguntarían y harían que los demás demonios le explicaran los términos de Rating Game y demás cosas. –Yo creía que Rias no quería casarse, así que hice hasta lo imposible para poder salvarla… llegando al punto… de sacrificar partes de mi cuerpo- el brazo izquierdo de Issei volvió tomar la apariencia dragonica mientras se señalaba su ojo derecho. Dejando en claro que esos fueron los sacrificios que realizo. –Los hice para ganar el poder para matar a un dios, estaba seguro que ganaría… fui al inframundo, interrumpí la celebración de la boda y desafié a Raizer a un duelo uno a uno… cuando estaba a punto de activar mi As bajo la manga, vi el rostro de mi ama llorando… ella lo amaba a él y para no causarle más dolor, porque verla sufrir era lo último que quería… me rendí, y le pedi al rey demonio Lucifer que me hiciera una pieza libre y que me mandara al mundo humano… estaba muy triste, por eso fui a ver la tumba de mi amiga… ahí fue cuando los volví a encontrar… a Reynare y a sus secuaces…-

-Issei-kun… no es necesario que cuentes esa parte, si quieres puedo mostrárselas…- Sara dijo eso sin tener en cuenta que Akane estaba en la sala…

-No se te olvida un pequeño detalle?- pregunto Issei a Sara mientras que con la cabeza señalaba a la pequeña Akane que estaba tomando su chocolate.

-Akane, cariño… que tal si vas a jugar a otro lado? Solo será un momento, si?- pidió Hikaru para que Akane no se traume con las escenas que estaban a punto de ver. La pequeña Akane sin decir nada fue a jugar a la habitación de Sona, que estaba llena de peluches. Claro ella fue sin que Sona se enterase.

-bien ahora si puedes poner las imágenes Sara- dijo Hikaru que pareció haber ganado confianza con la madre de Sona. En ese momento Sara convoco un círculo mágico donde se pudo ver el enfrentamiento de Issei contra los ángeles caídos. Toda la batalla fue sorprendente para las dos mujeres que no la habían visto y no pudieron evitar poner una expresión de horror al ver como Issei era atravesado por una lanza de luz y luego ver todo lo que le paso. Pero verlo levantarse de nuevo las alivio un poco, pero si las atemorizo un poco el hecho de ver como Issei mataba a dos de sus oponentes. Cuando terminaron de ver lo que sucedió en ese enfrentamiento… nadie dijo nada… justo en ese momento llego Akane con un peluche de osito, que afortunadamente Sona no reconoció.

-bien, les contare el resto de la historia en otro momento… ya que la siguiente parte no es apta para todo público- Issei se levantó y empezó a bajar por las escalera que iban al sótano.

-A dónde vas Issei?- pregunto Kyouko visiblemente curiosa de saber a dónde se iba el castaño.

-Voy a entrenar un poco mamá- dijo Issei dándose la vuelta para responderle a su madre y luego volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir bajando las escaleras.

-Si es así… yo voy contigo hijo- dijo Takeda levantándose de su asiento para rápidamente seguir a su hijo.

-Si es así, yo también me apunto…-

-Yo también…- dijeron Sona y Tsubaki mientras hacían lo mismo que Issei y Takeda. Las mujeres que se quedaron en la mesa, se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Que tan si vamos a ver su entrenamiento?... estoy segura que cada uno empleara un entrenamiento distinto… será entretenido. De paso les explicare a ustedes tres varios términos que de seguro desconocen del relato de Issei- ninguna de ellas tuvo inconveniente con aquellas palabras y se levantaron de la mesa para ir al sótano. Pero Grayfia empezó a levantar las tazas con intención de llevarlas a la cocina…

-Para Grayfia, no es necesario, lo haremos luego… además tu no debes gastar energías, no lo olvides- le replico Sara a Grayfia, la peliplata ya resignada dejo lo que estaba haciendo y acompaño a las demás chicas. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Sara les iba explicando las cosas que no habían entendido.

Ya en el segundo sótano subterráneo las chicas vieron como Issei estaba explicándole a su padre algún modo de entrenamiento. Sona y Tsubaki estaban creando varios obstáculos para el próximo entrenamiento de Issei, obviamente por petición de este. Takeda tendría que comenzar correr y a realizar varios tipos de calentamiento para comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento. Una vez que Issei le dijo a su padre como comenzar su entrenamiento, se dirigió a donde estaba Grayfia y le transfirió los aumentos que había estado reuniendo en todo ese tiempo.

-Creo que con esos aumentos lograras aguantar por dos días… según Ddraig, igual si necesitas más, pídemelo- dijo Issei mientras le transfería uno 20 aumentos a Grayfia, para después hacer desaparecer a su Sacred Gear y volver a alejarse a una distancia segura para su familia.

-Ya está listo, Issei-kun- dijo Sona acercándose a Issei mientras su ropa cambiaba a una más holgada para un entrenamiento mediante un círculo mágico. Tsubaki también estaba haciendo lo mismo que Sona. Ambas se estaban preparando para entrenar entre ellas. Sona tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás mediante una pequeña cola de caballo, que a ojos de Issei le quedaba muy bien y llevaba puesto una camiseta manga larga de color blanco, un pantalón deportivo largo de color rosado y unas zapatillas a juego, mientras que Tsubaki tenía el cabello recogido en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, cosa que a Issei también le gustaba, y llevaba puesto casi la mis ropa que Sona solo que el color de las zapatillas y el pantalón era diferente, eran de color morado.

-Gracias Sona… bien Ddraig… iniciemos-

 **[Con gusto compañero… será bueno empezar a entrenar después de tanto tiempo]** lo que Issei tenía enfrente era una pista de obstáculos bastante peligrosos… Kyouko al ver se inquietó y quiso ir a detener a su hijo… pero Sara la detuvo y le dijo.

-Kyouko… debes dejarlo. No le pasara nada… comparado con todo lo que estuvo viviendo hasta ahora, esto no será tanto para el- con aquellas palabras Sara logro tranquilizar a Kyouko, además de mantener más tranquilas a Hikaru y a Eri.

Un círculo mágico apareció a los pies del castaño cambiando su ropa a una más holgada para entrenar. Ahora Issei llevaba un remera negra manga corta y uno pantalón deportivo de color azul, y unas zapatillas a juego con la remera, además que llevaba su gran espada a su espalda y dejaba ver la marca en forma de espada que le dejaba Gram cuando estaba guardada.

 **[Bien… lo primero que harás es correr hasta ese muro, apoyarte y saltar para probar como es que estamos con la fuerza de las piernas y el equilibrio al caer]** Issei hizo lo ordenado por Ddraig, fue corriendo hasta el muro, se apoyó en el con la pierna derecha y dio su mejor salto… aunque se elevó varios metros en el aire, se podía ver una mueca de molestia en el rostro de Issei. Issei hacia lo posible por mantener su cuerpo en equilibrio mientras caía, desempeñándose bien en ese aspecto… pero cuando aterrizo surgió el problema, pues al tocar el suelo perdió el equilibrio en sus piernas y para que su rostro no besara el suelo, tuvo que usar sus manos para que eso no pasara.

 **[A diferencia de cómo hacías el mismo entrenamiento antes de aquel Rating Game… has empeorado mucho, tu salto no se acercó ni un poco a tu record y el modo de aterrizar fue patético… no puedes usar tus alas por eso debes mejorar en todos esos aspectos, claro que lo alcanzarías si hicieras un aumento de energía, pero tu record lo impusiste sin recibir ninguno, y lo mejor sería volver a alcanzarlo sin usar ninguno]** Ddraig había dado una crítica al primer desempeño de Issei en este entrenamiento. Issei no pudo evitar soltar una mueca de inconformidad… estaba muy molesto con su propio desempeño, debía mejorar mucho.

 **[Bien… lo siguiente que harás es destruir ese pilar con tu propia fuerza de los brazos]** Issei miro a un pilar que se encontraba a unos metros de él, captando enseguida que ese era el pilar al que Ddraig se refería. Rápidamente Issei empezó a correr hasta ese pilar y con su brazo derecho lanzo un golpe con toda su fuerza… pero aunque lo hizo, no logro romper aquel pilar, solo le causo unas grietas profundas… pero nada más. **[Es suficiente… no pudiste hacerlo a la primera, la última vez si lo lograste, pero era un árbol… aunque ese árbol no tiene nada que envidiarle a ese pilar en lo que respecta a dureza… te has hecho débil]** la misma expresión de decepción propia volvió a aparecer en Issei. Su madre miraba aquella expresión y se preocupaba por su hijo… aunque también estaba muy sorprendida por el entrenamiento que su hijo estaba haciendo, ya que no estaba recorriendo la pista de obstáculos, sino que lo estaba destruyendo.

 **[Bien, probemos con tu potencia mágica… lanza un Dragón Shot a esa pista]** con todas las esperanzas en alto en su mejor ataque Issei creo una pequeña esfera de energía en su palma, una vez lista Issei golpeo con su puño izquierdo esa pequeña esfera, y de ella salió un potente rayo de energía. Pero aquel rayo solo duro unos segundos y casi no había hecho estragos… incluso Issei lo recordaba más poderoso y duraba más tiempo. La misma expresión de antes volvió a aparecer en Issei, en signo de molestia… estaba molesto consigo mismo y no paraba de preguntarse cuando fue que se hizo tan débil, su propia molestia surgía debido a que no creía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su familia. **[Déjalo así por ahora Issei, no vale la pena ver tu desempeño con la espada si en los primeros tres estuviste mal… mañana volveremos a entrenar, para ese tiempo ya tendré un estricto régimen de entrenamiento para todo lo que debes mejorar… ve a bañarte, apestas]** el tono de voz de Ddraig era estricto, Issei se había vuelto débil y eso le molestaba. Des-invocó su espada y empezó a ir hacia la salida.

-Si Ddraig…- dijo Issei de forma triste mientras se empezaba ir por las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores… -Tendré que ir a buscar ropa a casa…- Issei paso al lado de las mujeres que observaban su entrenamiento y ellas lograron escuchar el tono triste del castaño. Kyouko, como cualquier madre, al verlo así quiso ir a consolarlo, pero fue detenida por Sara que le dijo.

-Él estaba así, porque Ddraig, el dragón emperador sellado dentro de su Sacred Gear le había dicho que tenía mucho que mejorar de nuevo, porque perdió fuerza, poder y agilidad… él tiene que llevar esto por sí mismo, comprendo cómo te sientes, Sona alguna vez también se sintió así mal… pero es mejor que sepan cómo buscar la forma de superarse el mismo, sin depender de nadie- Kyouko escuchó atentamente las palabras de Sara, llegando a la conclusión de que su nueva amiga tenía razón… por eso dejo ir a Issei. Y solo esperaba que el pudiera encontrar la forma de superarse a sí mismo. Sona y Tsubaki ahora se encontraban tiradas en el suelo respirando agitadamente, pues habían tenido un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que termino en un empate. Takeda seguía haciendo todo tipo de estiramientos mientras estaba consciente de que su hijo se había ido muy molesto consigo mismo, al verlo así decidió que sería mejor esperar a que estuviera de mejor ánimo.

Issei ahora se encontraba caminando por la calle de una avenida principal mientras estaba cabizbajo, estaba molesto consigo mismo… no podía creer que haya perdido tanto poder y fuerza, hasta que recordó que luego de enfrentarse a Reynare estuvo una semana inconsciente, así que asimilo que ese fue el motivo de su bajo rendimiento en el entrenamiento impuesto por Ddraig. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se metió a un callejón oscuro, al ubicarse bien se dio cuenta que ese callejón era un atajo hacia su casa, así que sin ninguna preocupación, ya que al ser parte demonio podía ver en la obscuridad, siguió su camino. Pero la verdadera sorpresa que se encontró fue cuando no faltaba nada para salir de aquel callejón, al final de aquel callejón Issei pudo ver a una demonio renegada, a punto de asesinar a un hombre que estaba paralizado del miedo por la apariencia de aquella renegada. Obviamente Issei no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y se apresuró a interrumpir a aquella demonio.

-Oye tú! Déjalo en paz!- grito Issei a lo lejos llamando la atención de presa y cazador enfrente de ellos, pero el pobre hombre al ver la silueta de Issei que era opacada por la poca luz del lugar, se asustó mucho al verlo ya que su ojo dragonico empezaba a brillar cuando se molestaba. Tanto era el miedo que sintió aquel hombre que se terminó por desmayar, un alivio para Issei ya que si salía corriendo a pedir ayuda contando lo que vio, lo acusarían por loco y terminaría en un psiquiátrico.

-Ves lo que acabas de hacer?! Me quitaste la diversión de atemorizar a mi presa antes de comerla!- grito molesta la demonio renegada mientras se ponía en pose de batalla. -Pero no se quedara así… maldito perro faldero de los Gremory! Tu pagaras por esto! Me deleitare con tu carne!- grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el castaño… y dejándose llevar por la ira de ser llamado "perro faldero Gremory" y por la frustración de no poder realizar bien el entrenamiento, el castaño grito.

-HABER SI PUEDES MATARME! ASQUEROSO MOUNTRUO!- Issei dijo eso apunto de convocar a Gram y partir a aquella demonio a la mitad… pero todo rastro de ira desapareció y fue sustituido por asombro al ver como aquella demonio renegada fue atravesada por distintas lanzas de luz de color amarillo dejándola empalada contra una de las paredes del callejón, solo para después desaparecer en partículas de luz… Issei no pudo evitar pensar que él era el siguiente y por esa razón se puso en guardia a la espera de un siguiente ataque.

-Oooh tranquilo chico, no vine a acerté daño- se escuchó una voz desde las sombras.

-Quién eres?!- Issei pronto sintió como una barrera se fue alzando en ese pequeño lugar.

-No te preocupes… no soy de los malos, mi nombre es Azazel… y soy el líder de los Ángeles Caídos…- dijo aquel hombre que salió de las sombras. Y aunque no se hubiera presentado, Issei igual lo habría reconocido… ese mechón rubio en su cabello no lo poseía cualquiera.

-Que es lo quieres aquí?- pregunto Issei manteniendo una actitud seria, pues no se confiaba para nada de aquel sujeto frente a él.

-Yo… bueno, solo vine aquí a cumplirle un favor a uno de mis mejores amigos. Dime mocoso, ya sabes cómo usar ese poder?- pregunto aquel sujeto mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes del lugar. Issei lo miro confundido para luego responder.

-A que te refieres?... todavía no sé como manejar bien la Boosted Gear pero puedo aprender solo…- dijo Issei no queriendo recibir la ayuda de un Ángel caído, no es que los odiara ya que comprobó que no todos los Ángeles Caídos son malos, sino que no quería recordar los malos ratos que vivió con alguno de ellos.

-Vaya… entonces ya sabes que puedes duplicar tu poder base hasta casi el infinito, logrando incluso el poder para matar a un Dios… también debes saber que puedes transferir esa energía a otros objetos o seres vivos para mejorar sus cualidades o ataques y, por supuesto debes saber que, tienes una habilidad capaz de copiar las técnicas de otros llamada Gift que no solo puede copiar las otras técnicas de posibles aliados y enemigos… sino que también puedes fusionar tu Sacred Gear con otro objeto y mejorarlo… verdad?- la cara de Issei mostraba abiertamente asombro y sorpresa, mucho más por la ultima habilidad mencionada por el Caído. Azazel solo vio la expresión de Issei con gracia y volvió a hablar. -Bien como de seguro ya sabes eso no hablare más de ese tema… pero aunque me lo hayas mencionado, no me refería a ese Sacred Gear… sino, al tu difunta amiga, Asia Argento… que poseía el Sacred Gear llamado Twilight Healing- dijo Azazel cambiando su expresión natural a una seria.

-El Sacred Gear de mi amiga… como sabes que ahora yo lo tengo?- pregunto Issei de forma aún más seria, casi sombría.

-Bueno… estás hablando con un experto en el tema niño… como sé que no querrás que te entrene en la manipulación de tu nuevo Sacred Gear… por lo menos déjame ayudarte a saber cómo desbloquearlo…- aquellas palabras de Azazel llamaron mucho la atención de Issei.

-A que te refieres con desbloquearlo?- pregunto Issei con la duda en la garganta.

-Ja, pues veras… ese Sacred Gear no lo obtuviste de nacimiento como con la Boosted Gear… ese Sacred Gear te lo implantaste… tu cuerpo no aceptó esto de buena forma e inconscientemente tu Sacred Gear natal tampoco lo hizo… por esa razón lo encerró en su parte más profunda, sin la posibilidad de salir ni de poder utilizarlo. Para desbloquearlo tienes que adentrarte en la Boosted Gear y llevar el Sacred Gear a tu alma… solo así podrás usarlo, es todo lo que tengo que decirte… chaito Sekiryuuttei y buena suerte- dijo Azazel antes de marcharse mediante un circulo mágico y dejar a Issei con mucho en que pensar.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Broly999:** me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y muchas gracias por comprenderme, espero y este cap también te guste, hasta pronto. Por cierto, tenía una consola hasta que se me arruino, ahora estoy sin poder jugar. :'c

 **DarkerUchiha:** _gracias por imaginarte los eventos de mí historia, cuando voy a escribir también lo hago y se me hace un poco difícil escribir todo lo que imagine aquí, pero una se acostumbra. Gracias por decir que seré grande en los fics, sinceramente también espero eso, pero todavía me falta mucho por recorrer. No te preocupes, eh leído muchas cosas que provocaron que ya no quiera leer más, pero tú comentario no me hace nada :3. Hasta la próxima!._

 **Dark night discord:** _Que bueno! X3_

 **Racon Omega 98:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. :3_


	18. Fuera de control

Issei estaba reflexionando las palabras que Azazel le había dicho antes de marcharse. Solo volvió en si cuando una gota de lluvia cayó en su cabeza. Levanto la vista para mirar el cielo nublado de esa noche para luego observar como las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer con más frecuencia… hasta el punto de dejarlo completamente empapado.

-Sabes Ddraig… tengo una promesa que cumplir que eh pospuesto y pospuesto… por demasiado tiempo- dijo Issei tomando un rumbo diferente al de su casa y dirigiéndose a un lugar especial para el… aun con la lluvia tormentosa y con el frio viento de esa noche, Issei se dirigió a visitar a una vieja amiga. Una hora había pasado desde ese momento…

Mientras tanto en la casa Sitri, Sona y Tsubaki se alertaron al sentir el aura de Issei crecer mientras sentía una aura muy conocidas para ellas y a la vez peligrosa para el castaño. Tal sensación tampoco pasó desapercibida por Sara ni por Grayfia que se alertaron demasiado y preocuparon mucho por el bienestar del castaño.

-Mamá!... lo sentiste verdad?!- decía Sona entrando en la habitación muy exaltada, la expresión de Sara era completamente seria.

-Sona, dile a Tsubaki que esté lista para salir en cualquier momento… solo podemos intervenir si Issei está débil… no podemos hacerlo de otra forma- Kyouko y Takeda estaban cerca del lugar y al escuchar y asimilar que su hijo podría estar en peligro, se acercaron lentamente a donde estaban Sara y los demás para escuchar la conversación. Estaban hartos de quedarse al margen, así que si podían ayudar esta vez, lo harían sin el permiso de nadie.

-Mamá… sabes dónde está con precisión? Así voy preparando el círculo mágico por las dudas…- dijo Sona visiblemente preocupada por Issei, se había vuelto su amigo y ella quería mucho a sus amigos, no quería que le pasara nada al castaño.

-Si… está cerca de la tumba de su amiga… y lo peor de todo, tiene unas espadas sacras enfrente de él- al solo escuchar esas palabras, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Takeda y Kyouko salieron de la habitación lentamente. Una vez fuera corrieron rápidamente hasta la salida para dirigirse a la ubicación de su hijo, pero no se percataron de que Eri lo observaría… e invadida por la curiosidad, los seguiría.

Un tiempo antes de que eso pasara… para ser exactos solo unos veinte minutos antes, Issei se encontraba en frente de la tumba de su amiga… que presentaba varios deterioros como el crecimiento de plantas y plasto alrededor. Le había tomado unos cuarenta minutos llegar caminando… Issei lentamente y aún bajo la lluvia, se arrodillo para sacar las plantas alrededor. Usando la misma agua de la lluvia y arrancando un pedazo de la manga de su remera, limpio la inscripción que el mismo hizo…

-"Descansa en paz, Asia Argento… la familia Hyoudou te extrañara muchísimo… te quiere por siempre, Hyoudou Issei"- al leer la inscripción de la lápida de Asia, Issei no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas… ya había pasado tiempo, pero él todavía se sentía culpable de su muerte. -No puedo… evitarlo, perdóname por no poder haber llegado a tiempo, Asia… por favor perdóname- Issei siguió lamentándose allí por un tiempo. Hasta que por fin después de diez minutos paro, se levantó y seco sus lágrimas… mientras volvía a mirar la tumba de Asia.

-Espero que sea donde sea que estés… estés siendo muy feliz, que hayas hecho muchos nuevos amigos y que… logres perdonar mi error-

-Vaya vaya… quien diría que un asqueroso demonio lloraría por la muerte de una perra!- los lamentos de Issei fueron cortados por la voz de un psicópata que reconoció al instante. Issei recordó parte de sus memorias en ese momento, no que fueron bloqueadas por Rias, sino por el mismo… ya que el bastardo que había hablado, la segunda vez que se encontró con Asia, la golpeo y trato de abusar de ella. Ese odio y rabia… empezó a surgir y a mezclarse con los sentimientos de tristeza, culpa y soledad que sentía Issei en ese momento.

-Freed! Maldito bastardo! Por fin das la cara!- Issei dejo crecer su poder hasta el límite, lo libero todo de una sola vez, Ddraig estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su compañero se tranquilizara, pero guardo silencio cuando Issei le dijo _"Ddraig, eres mi gran amigo y maestro… pero esta vez, déjame hacerlo… ese maldito sacerdote bastardo… le causo mucho dolor a Asia… dime, qué harías tu si tu esposa tomara el lugar de Asia y tú el mío… sé que es un ejemplo cruel y créeme que no lo deseo… pero, como te sentirías?, como reaccionarias?. Por favor, esta vez… apóyame"_ Ddraig se había imaginado estar en el lugar de Issei, no le gusto para nada… así que por esta única vez, lo apoyaría al ciento por ciento. Debido a eso, el poder de Issei creció a un más… el castaño convoco su espada y lentamente la desenfundo, ahora ya estaba listo para la batalla.

-Vaya… sí que me odias, pero veamos si eres lo suficientemente veloz como para seguirme el paso!- dijo Freed con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego desaparecer. Pero gracias a que Issei se había enfrentado a dos enemigos que combatían a alta velocidad aunque Freed se moviera rápido Issei lograba sentir su presencia por todos los lugares que por los que se moviera y era capaz de adivinar el siguiente movimiento que haría.

-Ven a por mí, maldito hijo de perra!- La batalla más importante para Issei estaba a punto de comenzar… el ser repugnante que maltrato a Asia en su momento estaba moviéndose por todos lados alrededor de él, y el primer amigo de Asia que busca su venganza estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla, y ambos buscaban matarse mutuamente.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, Rias, que estaba durmiendo junto con Raizer, Akeno, Koneko y la mayoría del sequito de su esposo, se despertó muy exaltada y haciendo movimientos bruscos. Debido a esto los demás presentes en la cama también se despertaron y preocuparon.

-Rias! Cariño que te sucede?!- pregunto Raizer bastante exaltado del porque su esposa se había despertado de esa forma.

-Es Issei… él está en peligro!- soltó Rias mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama, para dirigirse al centro de la habitación y así, desnuda como le gustaba dormir, ir a tratar de proteger a su peón. Pero el círculo mágico fue cancelado… haciendo que Rias entre en duda.

-Por… por qué? Porque se canceló?...- la expresión de Rias mostraba incertidumbre.

-Recuerda que el Maou Lucifer te prohibió ir o molestar al Sekiryuuttei… debe ser por eso que no puedes viajar a donde está tu Peón- dijo Raizer de forma seria. Pero Rias no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que creo otro círculo mágico, pero no para ir con Issei, sino para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo con él, debido a que todavía Issei poseía sus piezas, ella podía ver lo que hacía o no mediante ese círculo mágico.

En el círculo mágico se podía ver a un Issei estático en su lugar mientras tenía la tumba de su amiga detrás, estaba todo mojado por la lluvia y empuñaba su espada con su mano derecha. Todos estaban sorprendidos al verlo así… pero no veían a su enemigo en ninguna parte… excepto Raizer, Rias, Akeno, Yubelluna y Siris, la única caballero de Raizer en el lugar. Ellos podían ver claramente como un sujeto se movía a alta velocidad alrededor de Issei. Rias cerró los ojos y pidió a su hermano que protegiera a su único Peón, que ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Mientras tanto, los padres del castaño ya iban a mitad de camino, también estaban totalmente mojados por la lluvia… pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos pasos que iban detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que quien los estaba siguiendo era Eri, que estaba igual que ellos… empapada.

-Que haces aquí? Debes ir a casa te estas mojando demasiado- dijo Kyouko en un intento de que Eri vaya a casa para que no se siga mojando, además no querían meterla en problemas.

-Sé que van a donde esta Issei, logre escuchar algo de la conversación… algo malo está a punto de pasarle y quiero ayudarlo si es posible- dijo Eri con un tono firme, no queriendo retractarse. Takeda fue el primero en pensarlo a fondo… ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie quien la quisiera, así que sugirió algo… que Kyouko había hecho en su momento con Asia.

-Bien… si quieres acompañarnos, tendrás que volverte parte de nuestra familia- dijo Takeda refrescando la memoria de Kyouko, la cual puso una sonrisa triste al recordar a Asia. Eri estaba medio confundida, pero haría cualquier cosa por ayudar al joven castaño que se había vuelto su primer y mejor amigo.

-Bien… acepto ser parte de su familia- dijo Eri bien decida con sus palabras… pero lo que Kyouko y Takeda dirían después, la lleno de una alegría inmensa.

-Bien cariño… vamos rápido- dijo Kyouko para llenar de alegría a Eri, pues la nombro como si fuera su hija.

-Sí, hay que apresurarnos para ir con Issei, rápido hija- pero ser llamada hija por Takeda, fue lo más lindo de la noche para ella. Y así, la ahora más grande familia Hyoudou, emprendió de vuelta su carrera para llegar con Issei.

Mientras tanto con nuestro Sekiryuuttei, este todavía seguía esperando a que el cobarde de Freed lo ataque… hasta que por fin sucedió, Issei llevo mucha energía a sus piernas para poder seguir el paso de esa batalla a alta velocidad. Chispas se veían por todos los alrededores del lugar… de alguna forma Issei había logrado alejar a Freed de la tumba de su amiga. Era la segunda vez que Issei se enfrentaba en una pelea cerca del lugar de descanso de su amiga… en cierto modo eso le molestaba. Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en eso cuando de repente tuvo que esquivar un corte diagonal ascendiente, solo para después contraatacar con un corte horizontal. La batalla se desempeñaba totalmente en el uso de espadas. Issei no era muy bueno como para mantener esa clase de batalla con esgrima… así que decidió usar lo que estaba más acostumbrado a hacer, y que le había dado resultado en el Rating Game contra los caballeros Phoenix.

Los padres de Issei y Eri ya habían llegado a la zona de la batalla y estaban observando todo desde lejos… temiendo que los descubrieran y que Issei tuviera que protegerlos. Ellos miraban asombrados como la batalla se desarrollaba, aunque no podían observar bien, sabían que era una batalla increíble por las chispas que dejaban las espadas de ambos contrincantes alrededor de la zona.

Sara, Sona, Tsubaki y las demás recién se habían percatado de la ausencia de los padres del castaño y de Eri… por esa razón decidieron no esperar más, no podrían ir mediante un círculo mágico así que tendrían que correr. Hikaru dejo a Akane al cuidado de Grayfia, y ella junto con la familia Sitri se dirigieron a donde estaba el castaño con el motivo de proteger a los humanos que decidieron seguirlo. Sona había decidido llamar al resto de su sequito para apoyar si era necesario, a mitad de camino… se toparon con ellos y volvieron a ponerse marcha hacia su objetivo.

Mientras tanto con los Gremory y los Phoenix, estos estaban totalmente asombrados por la batalla que estaba llevando a cabo el Sekiryuuttei. Más porque increíblemente estaba a la par de ese sacerdote… eso creían las que no podían ver bien la pelea, pero los que si podían sabían perfectamente que Issei estaba en desventaja, hasta que vieron lo siguiente.

Issei y Freed se mantenían forcejeando en un duelo de fuerza, sus espadas tiraban chispas mientras seguían forcejeando…

-Vamos… eso es lo mejor que tienes?! Perro de la zorra pelirroja!?- dijo Freed provocando más a Issei. Rias se sintió insultada por ese comentario.

-No me llames así!- Freed hubiera seguido molestando a Issei, sino fuera que el castaño se dejó ganar, ladeo su cuerpo haciendo que la misma fuerza de Freed mandara la espada que portaba hasta el suelo, provocando una apertura en la defensa de Freed, que Issei aprovecho para darle un fuerte codazo en la cara al sacerdote bastardo, logrando sacarle sangre de la nariz y partirle el labio superior.

-Yo no soy el perro de nadie! Y menos de esa maldita malnacida!- aquellas palabras si le dolieron a Rias, su esposo estaba allí para ayudarla a sobre llevar ese dolor, pero no podía molestarse con Issei, ya que no sabía cómo era vivir una vida sabiendo que parte de tus recuerdos, tal vez o no importantes, te fueran sellados.

-Eso es trampa! Usaste tus puños en una batalla de espadas!- grito eufórico Freed mientras se tomaba el área afectada con una mano, tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

-Eso, y mucho más es lo que te mereces! Maldito hijo de puta!- dijo Issei con sumo odio en su voz, los sentimientos que invadían a Issei era solo negativos… ira, tristeza, rencor, soledad… todos esos sentimientos negativos, desencadenaron un poder devastador. Los que estaban observando se sorprendieron por las palabras usadas por Issei, pues nunca lo vieron usar malas palabras ni ser mal hablado. La ira de Issei estaba llegando y sobrepasando sus limitaciones, ya no pensaba con la cabeza fría… estaba reaccionando por impulso.

De repente rayos de color negro empezaron a surgir del cuerpo de Issei y sus ojos se tornaron de un color blanco brillante, mientras la presión de su poder crecía todavía más. Los Sitri acompañados de Hikaru ya habían llegado al lugar. Sara especialmente sentía un aura oscura creciente en Issei, que no le agradaba para nada… Y ese pensamiento empeoró cuando escucho las siguientes palabras. Issei comenzó a recitar un cantico oscuro que sonaba como si fuera de una maldición. La voz no era sólo de él... Jóvenes, Viejos, Hombres, Mujeres… Un sonido espeluznante se mezcló con las voces de varias personas.

 _ **[Yo, aquel que despertará…]**_ una gran presión se sentía todavía más fuerte en el ambiente, los humanos presentes apenas y podían soportarlo.

" _ **[Empezó.] [Parece que va a comenzar.]"**_ Se podían escuchar esas voces provenir del Sacred Gear de Issei.

 _ **[A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la dominación de Dios…]**_ Freed al sentir tanto poder, y al ver que Issei no estaba del todo consciente, decidió huir de aquel lugar… pero cuando estaba a punto de irse decidió esperar a ver qué acontecía.

" _ **[Siempre fue así, no importa qué.] [No está bien, fue siempre así cada vez.]"**_

-Es un poder muy grande… y sigue aumentando- decía Saji mientras sentía como Momo y Nimura se aferraban a él por el miedo que sentían al sentir el aura maligna que salía de Issei.

-Que son esas voces espeluznantes!?- pregunto Ruruko muy aterrada.

-No lo sé!- respondió Momo igual de aterra que su compañera y aferrándose mas al joven Peón Sitri.

 _ **[… Yo, me río del infinito y aborrezco el sueño…]**_

" _ **[Uno que pretende al mundo….] [Uno que rechaza al mundo...]"**_

-Que es lo que le sucede?!- pregunto Tsubasa muy preocupada por su compañero de club.

-No lo sé… pero esta desprendiendo un aura maligna!- respondió Tomoe mientras trataba de mantenerse firme en su lugar, pues el aura de Issei provocaba fuertes corrientes de viento.

-El poder de Issei-Kun se siente maligno… es peligroso- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Tsubaki, la cual también estaba aterrada.

 _ **[… Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo, El Rey de la Dominación y la Destrucción…]**_

" _ **[Fue siempre el poder.] [Fue siempre el amor.]"**_

 **[¡Ustedes siempre eligieron la destrucción, no importa que! Pero esta vez no me quedaré sin hacer nada… no arrastran a mí compañero a ese camino de destrucción!]** se pudo escuchar el reclamo de Ddraig desde dentro del Sacred Gear tratando de interrumpir aquel suceso.

El poder de Issei seguía aumentando y los rayos negros se movían todavía más frenéticamente.

 _ **[…Y los arrastrare a todos a las profundidades del purgatorio Carme-]**_ Y luego, un grito mezclado con las voces de viejos, jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, se emitió, pero antes de que aquella frase devastadora se terminara… de repente el cuerpo de Issei se vio envuelto en varios rayos de color verde y rojo que si surtieron un efecto de daño en el castaño, que hicieron que Issei y las demás voces soltaran un grito de dolor y que además provocaron que los rayos negros pararan y que los ojos de Issei volvieran a tomar su color. El castaño cayó de rodillas retorciéndose por el dolor provocado por aquellos rayos.

-Vaya… enserio me asustaste. Y yo que pensaba que desatarías un poder capaz de destruir toda esta ciudad… pero resultó se una falsa alarma… enserio eres patético- Freed pateo el estómago de Issei provocándole aun más dolor. -Ya das pena… enserio que das lastima- Issei se molestó mucho por eso… una cosa es que sientan lástima por el, y otra muy diferente es que le digan a la cara que da lástima. -Ya no vale la pena seguir jugando contigo… mejor muérete de una puta vez- dijo Freed mientras levantaba su espada y envolviéndola en aura sacra grito. -MUERE A MANOS DE EXCALIBUR RAPIDY!- antes de que la espada de Freed le diera de lleno a Issei, este mismo agarró su propia espada que estaba a un costado suyo, y detuvo el ataque de Freed, pero no aguantaría mucho en esa posición. Lo que aconteció hace poco había dejado sin muchas energías y por alguna razón ya no sentía poder en su Sacred Gear.

-No pensé que te quedaran fuerzas… bien, no podrás aguantar mucho… veamos cuanto tiempo puedes aguantar… asqueroso demonio…- Freed empezó a ver a los costados y a ciertos lados a su alrededor. -Sabes… después de matarte a ti, iré a por los que humanos que están viendo nuestra batalla… de seguro los conoces… o mejor aún te dejo a ti al borde de la muerte, y luego los mato a ellos frente a ti para luego acabar con tu vida… será divertido jajajajajajaaj- dijo Freed de forma maniática mientras reía de forma alocada.

 **Pock**

-Aaaaay… de donde mierda salió eso?!- grito Freed enojado sobándose la cabeza por hacer recibido un golpe con una piedra salida de la nada. Eri había sido la que tiro esa piedra para ayudar a Issei, salió de su escondite tiro la piedra con mucha precisión y volvió a esconderse. Issei se sorprendió un poco al ver esto… pero rápidamente aprovecho el hecho de que Freed había dejado de ejercer la misma cantidad de fuerza que antes, y fue ahora él, él que ejerció toda la fuerza que le quedaba para romper la defensa de Freed una vez más, y para golpearlo en el estómago con un rodillazo. Luego lo tomo del hombro, lo alejó y lo atrajo rápidamente hacia el para darle un fuerte cabezazo que provocó que ambos sangran de por la frente, y aprovechando que Freed todavía no se recomponía Issei le lanzó una fuerte patada que le dio a Freed en toda la boca del estómago y que mandó al sacerdote corrupto a volar varios metros atrás. Issei no se quedó atrás dejo su espada y dirigió el resto de la energía que le quedaba a sus piernas, para seguir a su oponente buscando matarlo.

Al ver esto rápidamente los observadores del lugar siguieron a Issei. Mientras tanto nuestro enfurecido Sekiryuuttei se encontraba esperando a que Freed se recompusiera, no quería matarlo así… por alguna razón, buscaba matarlo dolorosamente.

-Vaya… eso si fue cobarde… me atacaste mientras estaba desprotegido…- dijo Freed mientras se levantaba dificultosamente.

-En una guerra todo se vale… por lo menos no uso a una chica de distracción, tal como tu hiciste conmigo- aun cuando estaba débil, se podía sentir el odio en la voz de Issei.

-Tienes razón, demonio bastardo… en una guerra todo se vale…- dijo Freed mientras guardaba a su espada llamada Excalibur Rapidy, y sacaba a otra muy parecida a la espada que guardo solo que el diseño de la hoja era diferente. -… al igual que en el amor, algo que tú… en tu patética existencia no hiciste, porque no lograste salvar a la perra de Asia!-

-RHAAAAAAAAAAAA!- tales palabras de Freed hicieron soltar a Issei un grito de odio. Ante tal grito los espectadores se asustaron porque no se escuchaba solo como un grito… también se podía escuchar un rugido detrás. Issei salió disparado en contra de Freed que se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

-Eso es! Ven aquí!... a ver si puedes adivinar cuál de nosotros es el verdadero! jajajajajja… **Nightmare!** \- tras pronunciar aquellas palabras la espada de Freed empezó a brillar y enfrente de él aparecieron un montón de Freed's que empezaban a moverse en el lugar tratando de hacer que Issei se detenga a tratar de adivinar cuál es el verdadero. Pero el estado de Issei no era bueno, no quería dejar escapar a otro ser que causo dolor a la vida de Asia.

- **DRAGON** …- Mientras se iba acercando a la carrera, Issei, con su mano derecha fue concentrando energía hasta formar una pequeña esfera. -… **SHOT**!- cuando ya estuvo lista, se detuvo y con su puño izquierdo golpeo a esa esfera liberando un gran rayo de poder a la par que terminaba de decir el nombre de la técnica.

Las acciones que Issei iba tomando hasta el momento, iban sorprendiendo más y más a los espectadores… más a sus propios padres, ya que nunca esperaron ver tal brutalidad a la hora de pelear de su hijo. Rias estaba impactada al igual que todos los que la acompañaban, el Issei que alguna vez conoció ya ni aparecía en aquel joven de cabello castaño que seguía luchando bajo la tormentosa lluvia. Sona y su sequito, estaban por demás de sorprendidos por aquella forma de luchar que había adoptado Issei. Sara y Hikaru eran las más perspicaces y sabían que el que estaba luchando no era Issei, sino un ser lleno de odio y en busca de venganza… un Issei corrompido por la ira. Pero Eri… era la que más veía de todos los presentes, ella no prestaba atención a la batalla en sí, ella estaba prestando atención a las expresiones de Issei… le había tomado tiempo por la intensa lluvia, pero se había dado cuenta de que Issei… estaba llorando, que estaba sufriendo… y dejaba salir ese sufrimiento en forma de ira, más que en forma de lágrimas.

Volviendo con la batalla, el rayo de energía que lanzo Issei hizo desaparecer a las ilusiones debido a que Freed, para protegerse de aquel ataque, tuvo que concentrar toda la esencia sacra de su espada para formar un escudo de energía. Pero al hacer eso, tuvo que mantenerse en un solo lugar, cosa que Issei no desperdicio y de un momento a otro ya estaba enfrente de Freed sosteniendo aquella espada sacra con el brazo izquierdo mientras tenía su Sacred Gear activado… pero este parecía dañado… no estaba completo y de vez en cuando se podían ver uno que otro rayo de color rojo recorrer a este. Issei sabía que en su deprimente estado, en el cual le faltaban fuerzas y energías… no podía mantener mucho tiempo el agarre de esa espada… por esa razón decidió usar la habilidad de Ddraig llamada…

- **Gift!** \- la espada de Freed desapareció al igual que el Sacred Gear de Issei. La expresión de Freed era de incertidumbre. Issei aprovechó una vez más la distracción de Freed para calzarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que provoco que el sacerdote corrupto diera un giro de 360°… pero no acabo allí… ya que Freed sacando, de las largas y holgadas mangas de su traje, una pistola, al dar el giro golpeo a Issei con la culata de esta. Provocándole a Issei un corte tanto en el labio inferior como superior. Esta vez fue Freed el que aprovecho la mala postura de Issei para dispararle a este en el hombro izquierdo y a un costado del estómago, haciendo que este se arrodillara sobre una rodilla mientras se sostenía la herida en su abdomen con el brazo izquierdo. Issei sentía mucho dolor en sus heridas, bueno era de esperar… un demonio es débil a la luz… e Issei había recibido disparos de balas de luz.

-Vaya… sí que fue una dura pelea. No pensé que tuviera que ponerme serio frente a una basura como tú… no sé qué hiciste con Excalibur Nightmare… pero será mejor que me la devuelvas, no quiero tener problemas con mis superiores- dijo Freed por primera vez usando un tono serio y a la vez cansado. Issei solo se mantenía con la cabeza baja mientras respiraba agitadamente… -No me has oído! Te dije que me devolvieras la espada!- decía Freed mientras alzaba su pistola con el objetivo de apuntar a la cabeza de Issei… pero siquiera antes de estar a medio camino, Issei le arrojo un poco de tierra húmeda a los ojos de Freed logrando segarlo. Aun herido y todavía dejándose llevar por la ira… Issei se levantó del suelo, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el pecho a Freed haciéndolo retroceder… y llenando su puño derecho con fuego, Issei se lanzó a la carrera solo para atinarle un fuerte golpe a Freed en todo el rostro logrando quemarlo en parte, y debido a la fuerza que uso, Freed salió volando varios metros atrás. Este se levantaba con mucha más dificultad, sin lograr ponerse en pie y quedando arrodillado en el suelo… el peliblanco soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor debido al ardor que sentía en la parte izquierda de su cara.

-Maldito hijo de perra!- grito Freed mientras, de la nada, se creaba un círculo mágico debajo de él… aunque Issei tratara ya estaba muy cansado como para correr a alcanzarlo. –Te juro Sekiryuuttei… que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos… no solo trataras de vengar a la perra de Asia… sino también, a TODA tu familia- dijo Freed mientras desaparecía por aquel círculo mágico.

Issei se quedó parado ahí… en su mismo lugar. Volver a dejar escapar a un enemigo, en especial a alguien que le causo dolor a Asia… hacia florecer una vez más la ira en su interior.

 **[Sé que sientes odio, rabia y rencor… pero ya ha pasado, ya se fue. Si aún tienes problemas para manejarlo… grita con todas tus fuerzas… deja salir todos esos sentimientos negativos en ese potente grito]** Ddraig por fin había podido hacer que su voz se escuchara en la mente de Issei… pero sabía que su compañero estaría consiente por muy poco tiempo, la energía que había utilizado sobrepasaba sus limitaciones. Por eso, decidió usar las pocas palabras que su compañero escucharía para darle un concejo. El cuerpo de Issei empezó a humear hasta que…

-DRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Issei, mientras miraba al cielo, soltó el grito más fuerte de su vida, que también hizo que su cuerpo se llenara de fuego… el vapor hizo acto de presencia debido a que las gotas de lluvia se evaporaban cuando tocaban el cuerpo del castaño… las flamas se intensificaban cuando el mismo grito lo hacía y se calmaron solo cuando este paro. Para que la ropa de Issei no se hiciera cenizas, usando la poca energía que le quedaba (ya que uso mucha energía para poder hablar con Issei) uso un hechizo para que esta sea resistente al fuego. Issei ya no sentía ni ira, ni rencor y mucho menos odio… el concejo de Ddraig lo había ayudado. Pero, los únicos sentimientos que Issei sentía en ese momento, era tristeza y soledad… no podía evitar sentirse solo… sentía esa soledad que sintió cuando Asia murió y su tristeza se hacía más grande al recordar a su querida amiga. La fuerza en sus piernas se fue y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Perdóname… Asia. Te deje sola esa vez… y ahora yo… soy el que más sufre por la soledad- esta vez las lágrimas que Issei soltaba eran más notorias. -Te falle como amigo… te falle como compañero, te falle… te falle como familia… y ahora te fuiste… por mi culpa… y me eh quedado solo…- en ese momento Issei sintió algo cálido en su pecho y hombro derecho… Era Eri, que se había cansado de oír los lamentos de Issei. Eri abrazo a Issei por un tiempo, segundos después se sumaron a ese abrazo Kyouko y Takeda. Eri tomo el apenas consiente rostro del castaño, e hizo que este lo mirara a los ojos.

-Mírame Issei… y escucha con atención. Tú no estás solo… tienes amigos y unos padres muy cariñosos que te quieren… sé que perdiste a un ser muy querido, pero debes seguir adelante… no te digo que la olvides… porque eso significaría matarla de verdad. Sigue adelante, sigue viviendo… porque mientras tu vivas… ella no morirá, vivirá en tus recuerdos… y en tu corazón- Issei logro escuchar atentamente cada palabra de Eri, le daba toda la razón… y antes de quedar inconsciente dijo…

-Muchas gracias, Eri, mamá, papá… amigos… por estar siempre a mi lado- con esas últimas palabras Issei quedo completamente inconsciente.

Rias había mirado toda la batalla junto con sus compañeros de dormir, y quedaron realmente asombrados, más aun cuando Issei logro levantarse aún tras haber recibido dos disparos con un arma de luz, pero se asustaron un poco al verlo gritar mientras su cuerpo fue cubierto en flamas de fuego. Sara y Hikaru estaban todavía más sorprendidas por el desempeño del castaño en la batalla… y sintieron un verdadero miedo al verlo gritar al mismo cielo con fuego en su cuerpo. El sequito de Sona y ella misma estaba totalmente sorprendido… sintieron casi todo lo mismo que sintieron Sara y Hikaru en la batalla… pero su admiración por Issei creció aún más al verlo soportar todo ese dolor y seguir levantándose… excepto Saji ya que también creció en él las ganas de hacerse fuerte para poder ser considerado un rival por Issei algún día. Kyouko y Takeda se sentían mucho mejor al poder abrazar a su hijo… no querían que el vuelva a entrar en ese estado de cólera, ya que en ningún momento de la batalla lograron ver alguna cualidad de su hijo… era como si estuvieran viendo a otro ser en el cuerpo de Issei. Eri sentía calidez al abrazar a Issei, no quería ver a su amigo… aquel que logro salvarla del suicidio y que le enseño lo hermosa que puede ser la vida… sufrir nunca más. Hubieran estado un rato más así… si no fuera por qué Eri recordó algo sumamente importante.

-Un momento!... señor y señora Hyoudou suelten a Issei, está herido! Hay que atenderlo!- fueron las palabras de Eri lo que lograron que todos entraran en acción. Takeda se arrancó parte de la remera que traía puesta para hacer presión en la herida abdominal de Issei para que esta ya no perdiera sangre, mientras que Kyouko se arrancó parte de la falda que traía puesta para hacer presión en la herida en el hombro de Issei, tratando de hacer parar la hemorragia en ambas zonas. En ese momento llego Sara y usando magia cubrió con hielo las heridas del castaño.

-Con eso aguantara… pero no por mucho, debemos ir rápido a mi casa, ahí lo curaremos- dijo Sara mientras ordenaba a Saji ayudar a Takeda a llevar a Issei hasta su casa. Mientras tanto, Momo y Reya habían ido a buscar la espada del castaño, pero al ser muy pesada para que la lleve unas sola de ellas, tuvieron que llevarla entre las dos.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Jugglerblue:** _gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste como es que narro mi historia… aquí tienes la siguiente parte y espero que también te guste._

 **Broly999:** _bueno. Ya es costumbre responderte a tus comentarios que nunca faltan desde hace ya muchos capítulos, me hace feliz. Me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo, y si es una lástima lo de mi consola. Pero espero y pronto consiga una nueva. Aquí tienes la siguiente parte y hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos._

 **Kuroneko1777:** _por esta razón no puse que aceptara ir con Azazel a entrenar, espero y no moleste. Sobre tu comentario del comentario pasado, nunca apareció… por eso no lo puse ni lo respondí, pero ahora si me llego y, como ves, te he respondido. Espero te haya agradado el cap y hasta la próxima._

 **DarkerUchiha:** _que ironico que lo que pusiste se cumpla casi de inmediato, creo es un muy buen capitulo y espero también te haya gustado! Aunque mi opinión casi no cuenta, después de todo son ustedes lo que lo califican. Y si, lo de Akane es muy lindo! X3. Hasta el siguiente capitulo!_

 **Autor godz:** __ _gracias! Lo intentare!_


	19. Marcas dolorosas

Ya en la casa Sitri, las chicas de séquito de Sona fueron a bañarse con agua caliente para no enfermarse. Saji fue a hacer lo mismo pero a otro baño de la casa. Mientras tanto el resto llevó a Issei al último piso subterráneo de la casa, en busca de hacer que las heridas de Issei sanaran. Pero el castaño había perdido mucha sangre, las balas le habían dado en puntos importantes y por eso comenzó a desangrarse una vez más. Cada vez que Kyouko o Takeda hacían presión en las heridas de Issei, este último no podía evitar soltar de vez en cuando expresiones de dolor. Tenían que mantenerse de esa forma, hasta que Sara trajera las cosas necesarias para vendar y desinfectar la herida del castaño. Ya que aunque estén en el piso subterráneo de curación esté, no actuaría de forma inmediata… así que tendrían que esperar a que por lo menos sanen superficialmente. Grayfia había ido a buscar ropa para cada uno de los presentes que seguían mojados, Tsubaki estaba usando un hechizo para que la sala se mantenga a una temperatura agradable para que los que estaban atendiendo a Issei no se enfermaran.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Phoenix, Rias y los demás que la acompañaban todavía estaban viendo lo que estaba sucediendo con Issei. Hubieran seguido por más tiempo de no ser porque Sara los había mirado de forma seria mientras negaba con la cabeza… al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que Rias estaba haciendo y por eso dio una señal para que parara. Rias captando de inmediato el mensaje dejo de proyectar el círculo mágico y se puso a pensar… Issei se había vuelto muy fuerte además de que parece que se alió con Sona. Ella sabía que Issei todavía tenía los sellos que limitaban su poder… pero para poder quitárselos necesitaba acercarse a él… y no podía hacerlo porque estaba prohibido para ella. Le dolía profundamente que su propio Peón la odiara… pero ella misma se lo había ganado al mentirle y al haber jugado con sus memorias… ahora solo le quedaba pedirle al destino, que su propio Peón algún día la perdonara.

-Algún día… espero me perdones Issei. Créeme… lo estaré esperando… hasta el fin de los tiempos- dijo Rias, para luego… ayudada por su esposo y compañeras de harem, conciliar el sueño.

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista, este ya se encontraba cubierto por solo una toalla, dejando que los efectos de la habitación surjan efecto, además de tener vendado parte de su abdomen y hombro. Ahora con el joven castaño ya curado, las mujeres que estaban completamente empapadas decidieron ir a bañarse, Takeda también había ido a bañarse, y como a Saji, también le tocado bañarse en otro baño diferente… la única que se quedó con Issei fue Grayfia, ella al haber estado en casa no se había mojado, además ya le había dado de comer e hizo dormir a la pequeña Akane… así que podría cuidar de Issei sin tener que preocuparse por algo más.

Grayfia miraba el dormido cuerpo de nuestro joven Sekiryuuttei, y vio en el la tranquilidad con la que cualquier niño puede llegar a dormir. Le había parecido curioso y a la vez lindo… pero la expresión de tranquilidad en Issei fue sustituida por una de miedo y preocupación… al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy fea. Ella pensaba que se le pasaría enseguida pero, con el tiempo se lo podía ver respirando agitadamente mientras sudaba un poco además de moverse un poco. Entro en una pequeña duda, de si despertarlo o tratar de que aquella pesadilla se fuera… pero al recordar que apenas y si había descansado, decidió tratar de que Issei deje de soñar con aquella pesadilla. Lentamente pasó sus dedos por los finos cabellos castaños de Issei, así siguió por un tiempo hasta pasar a acariciar su cabeza y, para tratar de calmarlo un poco más, empezó a tararear una canción muy tranquilizadora… ya un poco cansada de la posición en la que estaba, Grayfia tomo la cabeza del castaño y la puso en sus piernas mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos y tarareando la canción.

Mientras tanto con Takeda se había encontrado con Saji mientras Takeda iba a bañarse, se saludaron y se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Takeda, después de lavar su cuerpo entro a la gran bañera de ese lugar… dejando por un momento que todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones que inundaban su cabeza, poco a poco desaparecieran.

-Su hijo… es muy sorprendente- el que dijo eso fue Saji, para tratar de cortar el ambiente silencioso, no era que fuera incomodo… solo que quería hablar con alguien, ya que se sentía aburrido.

-Si… sí que lo es… ha hecho cosas muy grandes, cosas que creía que eran imposibles de hacer para una sola persona… pero también ha sufrido mucho por eso…- dijo Takeda un poco triste porque su hijo ya no podría tener una vida normal y tranquila.

-Sí, eso es lo malo- Saji no pudo evitar decir eso… pero para cambiar el ambiente de la conversación pregunto. -me podría decir una sola cosa sorprendente que hizo Issei?- con aquella pregunta Saji esperaba que el ambiente medio triste que había en el lugar se disipara…

-Bueno… pues veras, el me salvo a mí y a… bueno, mejor dicho salvo a mi esposa Kyouko de ser abusada por unos malnacidos… Issei había tenido un encuentro fuerte con su ama… bueno la cosa es que el quedo muy cansado y se había dormido… para ese tiempo todavía tenía la herida en su abdomen y ya sabíamos de su origen demoniaco… la cosa es que de la nada aparecieron más de una docena de bastardos que trataron de abusar de mi esposa… yo no pude hacer nada contra esos tipos… eran demasiados. Pero en el momento en el que uno de ellos le arranco todas las prendas superiores a mi mujer, dejando esa parte de su cuerpo desnuda… fue cuando el apareció, todavía se veía cansado pero aun así y con su débil estado logro derrotar a cada uno de esos tipos… para luego romperle la mano al que había tocado a Kyouko en modo de advertencia… pero no fue así de fácil, el también salió muy lastimado. Había recibido un golpe en el abdomen que abrió su apenas cicatrizada herida… también de seguro hizo muchas cosas más… pero no se de ellas- Saji escucho muy sorprendido aquellas palabras de Takeda, recordaba ese día… tuvieron que levantar y sacar a esos bastardos para llevarlos a la sala especial para que sus heridas curen, luego de eso solo los dejaron en un oscuro callejón y los bañaron con botellas de Sake mientras dejaban las botellas a un lado de su cuerpo, para que crean que todo lo que vivieron fue solo una pesadilla.

-Sabes… yo solo quería que mi hijo sea feliz con una mujer que lo quiera, pero ahora tendrá que jugarse la vida frente a los próximos enemigos que vendrán… ahora ya no podrá vivir en paz- decía Takeda de forma triste pensando en el futuro que su hijo tendrá que soportar.

-Mientras sienta el apoyo de su familia y amigos… creo que no le será tan pesado ese futuro- dijo Saji para tratar de sacar a Takeda de esos pensamientos negativos, afortunadamente lo había logrado, pasado unos minutos ambos empezaron a hablar de cosas con poca importancia.

Mientras tanto con las mujeres, sucedía algo parecido. Todas estaban con sus cuerpos sumergidos bajo el agua caliente de las termas artificiales de los Sitri. Algunas de las chicas del sequito de Sona charlaban tranquilamente, mientras otras relajaban sus cuerpos en silencio… Pero Sona no se sentía cómoda en el lugar… ver tantos globos de grasa flotar libremente en el agua y ver que todas, y absolutamente todas, estaban como si nada, sin preocuparse de ellos. Sinceramente aunque ella una demonio de clase alta se sentía inferior hasta con la más joven de su sequito.

-Tsubaki… como haces para cargar con esos todo el día?- la mencionada que estaba de lo tranquila, miro a Sona con duda de a qué se refería.

-mm?... A que te refieres Sona?- pregunto Tsubaki mientras observaba el rostro de su amiga, que estaba viendo a sus pechos… la pelinegra de largo cabello sonrió en forma burlona para luego decir. -Aaaaaah… ya veo, te llaman la atención el hecho de porque no te han crecido aun?... pues debes saber algo, sino te han crecido hasta ahora… ya no te crecerán- la última parte que fue susurrada al oído de Sona, fue lo que desato el enfado de esta y por ende las siguientes acciones…

-ERES UNA MALDITAA! NO ERA NECESARIO DECIRME ESO!-

-NOOOO!... SONA! PARA!... SOLO ERA UNA BROMA!- Sona había empezado a presionar con fuerza los pechos de su amiga para causarle molestias y dolor… además de que era una forma de vengarse por lo que le había dicho.

-SONA PARA… DUELE!... AUNQUE LOS PRESIONES ASI NO SE ENCOGERAN!- fueron las palabras en modo de súplica que soltaba Tsubaki, tratando de hacer que su amiga parara.

-PUES HAY QUE INTENTARLO!... ESTAS MALDITAS BOLAS DE GRASA NO SIRVEN PARA NADA!- así siguieron forcejeándose un rato las dos amigas de la infancia. Las demás mujeres presentes veían con algo de gracia a aquellas dos, hubieran seguido así, de no ser porque Sara dijo algo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Kyouko, qué edad hubiera tenido tu hija?- la madre del castaña llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y abrazo sus piernas antes de responder, no era un tema que le gustara tocar.

-Ella tendría solo dos años más que Issei… tendría 19 años, estoy segura que se hubiera llevado bien con tus hijas Sara, y también con tu hija, Hikaru- fueron las palabras que Kyouko dijo mientras sentía en su rostro, pero se podía notar un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Ya veo… estoy segura que se hubiera llevado bien con Sona y Tsubaki, conociendo a tu hijo… no creo que ella hubiera sido diferente a él…- dijo Sara mientras se apoyaba en Kyouko para tratar de apoyarla y ayudarla a sobrellevar ese terrible dolor de una perdida. Mirando un poco más detenidamente el cuerpo de su amiga, Hikaru, vio en su rostro un moretón que parecía ser cubierto por una capa de maquillaje además de ver marcas de un arañazo en la parte de su pecho.

-Kyouko… ese moretón y ese arañazo… te los hizo Takeda?- pregunto Hikaru muy preocupada por su amiga, ya que creyó que estaba recibiendo golpes por parte de su esposo. Aunque más tarde se arrepintió de eso. Kyouko ni molesta ni ofendida contesto a la pregunta de Hikaru. Mientras tanto Sara había mojado una parte de una toalla para limpiar el maquillaje que cubría el moretón de Kyouko dejando ver que abarcaba toda su mejilla izquierda.

-No, sabes tan bien como yo que Takeda no es así, él me quiere mucho y siempre ve por mi felicidad tanto como por la de Issei…- decía Kyouko con mucha tranquilidad. Ahora las demás chicas presentes estaban prestando atención como todas unas metiches… además tenían curiosidad.

-Pero entonces… como o quien te hizo eso?- preguntaba Sara preocupada por su nueva amiga.

-Fue hace unos días… Issei tuvo un encuentro con Rias Gremory, nos había transportado a casa… Takeda y yo pensamos que para protegernos Issei iría con ellos… pero no fue así, cuando lo volvimos a ver, él estaba cansado… por esa razón se durmió, mientras Takeda lo llevaba a Issei yo llevaba su espada… en un tramo del recorrido Takeda se cansó de llevar a Issei y sugirió descansar un momento… fue ahí cuando aparecieron más de una docena de matones, Issei estaba inconsciente y aunque Takeda trato de hacer todo lo posible por defenderme… debido a que ellos eran más lograron derribarlo e inmovilizarlo rápidamente… cuando trate de ir a ayudar a Takeda, ellos me tomaron e inmovilizaron… sentía miedo, terror… por lo que ellos pudieran haberme hecho. Parece ser que mis lágrimas no le gustaron al líder de esos matones y me abofeteo…- cada palabra que salió de la boca de Kyouko fue cada vez más entrecortada… parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Para tratar de animarla Hikaru y Sara la abrazaron, para tratar que ella sobrepusiera ese dolor y terminara de contar como es que se hizo esos golpes. -podía oír los gritos molestos de Takeda que le decía que pare… pero él siguió, tomo de forma brusca la blusa que llevaba ese día y me la arranco dejándome desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Y fue ahí que Issei apareció… cuando aquel matón trato de tocarme un pecho, Issei apareció y usando su espada corto la palma de aquel sujeto… tomo la cabeza de los dos tipos que me sujetaban y las hizo chocar entre si dejándolos inconscientes, se sacó su campera y me cubrió con ella… pude ver en su rostro un sentimiento de odio increíble que iba dirigido hacia el malnacido que me abofeteo… mi hijo, a pesar de la diferencia numérica y teniendo en cuenta que podría salir más herido de lo que estaba… derroto a todos los matones presentes… aunque también salió herido. Y para darle una lección a aquel maldito… le rompió la mano, para después con una patada dejarlo inconsciente- Mientras Sara y Hikaru abrazaban a Kyouko mientras la felicitaban por ser fuerte en ese momento… Sona y el resto de su sequito ahora sabían porque aquellos matones que ayudaron el otro día, estaban tan mal heridos.

-Issei-san es una persona muy buena… no?- Reya hablo para cortar ese silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Tienes razón… Issei-kun es un buen hijo, amigo y compañero- dijo Tsubaki recordando las amenas conversaciones que entablaron ella y él cuando se dirigían a la escuela ese mismo día.

-Si, Issei tiene algo especial en su forma de ser que… lo hace especial, incluso llega a salvar a personas que apenas y conoce, como a mi- la que dijo eso fue Eri que hasta ese momento estuvo en silencio pensando en cómo podría animar a Issei, hasta que se dio cuenta de que con los videojuegos podría hacerlo sin mucho problema.

-Issei-san puede llegar a ser increíble en muchos aspectos- decía Momo.

-Si, pero a la vez puede llegar a dar algo de miedo- dijo Ruruko recordando aquel estado "corrupto" del castaño.

-Bueno… creo que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber hecho lo mismo que Issei-san si hubiésemos perdido a un ser querido por culpa de alguien, y que a ese mismo alguien nos lo encontremos y solo se burle de nosotros- hablo Meguri defendiendo a Issei, ella creía que el estado en el que entró el joven Sekiryuuttei, se debía al pasado de este… aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, todavía no tenía todo el rompecabezas.

-Meguri tiene razón, además la forma en que reacciono cuando aquel maldito le dijo que mataría a su familia antes que él, fue también uno de los puntos que hicieron que Issei-kun desee matar a aquel sacerdote- ante tales palabras todos le dieron la razón a Tsubasa. La admiración que Tsubasa tenía por Issei creció un poco más al escuchar aquella historia de Kyouko y al compartir opiniones con sus compañeros, se había dado cuenta que a Issei no le importaba estar muy herido… siempre llegaría para salvar y proteger a su familia.

Mientras tanto, en el inframundo, Azazel estaba charlando con Szirsechs sobre el entrenamiento de Issei.

-Sabes… no quiso aceptar mi entrenamiento, pero por lo menos escucho como poder liberar su poder… si el mismo práctica, podrás ir personalmente a pedirle que ayude a Grayfia- Azazel podría ser despreocupado pero no era tonto… sabía que algo no andaba bien con su amigo, y confirmo sus dudas al ver la expresión de tristeza que se formó en Szirsechs al mencionar a su esposa. -Szirsechs… paso algo malo con Grayfia?-

-No… o eso quiero creer, desapareció hace ya dos días… y no sé nada de ella- tales palabras pusieron de forma extremadamente seria a Azazel.

-Mandaste a buscarla? Tienes alguna idea de donde pudiese estar?- ante tales preguntas Szirsechs afirmo a la primera pregunta pero a la segunda solo negro con la cabeza. -Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?-

-No… si se llegan a enterar los del concejo, harán un alboroto demasiado grande…- decía Szirsechs rechazando la propuesta de Azazel.

-Esos malnacidos… crees que tienen algo que ver con esto?-

-No me queda ni una sola pizca de duda… pero si los acuso sin tener pruebas, perdería… además si ellos tienen a Grayfia le harían daño-

-Sabes Szirsechs… estoy seguro que ellos planean algo malo, incluso en mi territorio eh estado notando algo extraño y Michael duda de uno de nuestros hermanos… hay que estar preparados, no quiero enfrentar otra guerra inútil… que solo causa dolor- al decir estas palabras Azazel desapareció por un círculo mágico dejando a Szirsechs con mucho en que pensar.

-Lo juro… cuando Grayfia aparezca, y si los del consejo tienen algo que ver en su desaparición… yo mismo los matare lentamente- y con ese juramento hacia el cielo de aquella noche, Szirsechs se fue a descansar con la esperanza que Grayfia estuviera con el Sekiryuuttei, tal como lo deseaba cada noche.

Mientras tanto, en Italia, más precisamente en el Vaticano. Estaban reunidos todos los altos mandos de ese lugar. Enfrente de ellos, se encontraban dos chicas, una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos de color violeta, tenía puesta una túnica blanca con adornos azules y no se podía ver qué es lo que llevaba debajo ni apreciar su cuerpo con detalle. Y la otra chica tenía el cabello largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo de color azul con un mechón de su flequillo de color verde, tenía los ojos de color avellana y estaba vestido igual que su acompañante.

-Bueno… las hemos llamado aquí para decirles que las volveremos a juntar en una misión muy especial además de peligrosa- las chicas enfrente de ellos solo asintieron aceptando la misión.

-Bien… les comentaré sobre la misión que encomendamos. Usted Irina Shidou, portadora de Excalibur Mimic proveniente de la iglesia protestante… y usted, Xenovia Quarta, portadora de Excalibur Destruction, proveniente de la iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental… serán las encargadas de recuperar los demás fragmentos de Excalibur que fueron robadas de sus respectivas iglesias y de la iglesia católica… no tenemos mucha información del paradero de ellas, solo que ahora están en Japón, más precisamente en Kuoh pero no sabemos nada más… se les ha encomendado recuperar las demás Excalibur's… sin embargo no pueden perder estas que poseen, además… sino pueden recuperarlas, destrúyanlas… no sabemos quién las robo, y tampoco queremos suponer que son los Demonios, ni los Ángeles Caídos- fueron las palabras del que parecía tener más influencia de todos los sacerdotes presentes.

-Si me permite preguntar, porque no dudar de Demonios ni de Ángeles Caídos?… son los enemigos de la iglesia- pregunto la chica de cabello castaño claro.

-Veras, joven exorcista… en los cadáveres que analizamos de nuestros exorcistas que enviamos mucho antes que ustedes… encontramos siempre heridas de balas de luz y cortes hechos con las mismas espadas Sacras… por eso sospechamos más de herejía que de un ataque… pero igual no se confíen, la cuidad de Kuoh es territorio de Demonios, no hagan nada hostil… si mueren allí a manos de demonios por molestarlos se comenzará otra guerra e interminables vidas se perderán. Aunque quiero darles un consejo… pueden confiar en el Sekiryuuttei, habita la zona de Kuoh y cuando apareció… solo unos meses después, una de las Demonios de clase alta del lugar dejo su puesto para volver al inframundo… pero también tiene antecedentes de haber luchado contra los nuestros y contra los ángeles caídos, él no está a favor de nadie… tal vez puedan pedirle ayuda, no sé su nombre así que tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes mismas… no les aseguro que las apoyará, ya que debe saber que el Dragón Blanco está despierto y puede estar preparándose para su batalla- dijo una de las monjas presentes en el lugar.

-Voy a serles sincero… es una misión muy peligrosa, si deben entregar sus vidas para salvar o proteger a las espadas… háganlo- dijo el sacerdote con más influencia de todos los presente, o eso parecía ya que estaba sentado en el medio de todos.

-Claro, daremos nuestras vidas si es necesario… verdad, Xenovia?- la que dijo eso fue la chica de cabellos castaños, a su compañera de azulada cabellera.

-No hables por los demás, Irina- fue el único susurro que salió de la boca de la ahora identificada como Xenovia, pero al ser tan bajo nadie logro escucharla, así que solo asintió.

-Bien… pueden irse. Vayan preparando sus cosas… partirán dentro de dos semanas y se les dará una ayuda monetaria antes de que partan a su viaje… que el señor las acompañe y ayude en su camino… podéis ir en paz- al terminar de decir estas palabras, Irina y Xenovia asintieron, para luego irse.

Mientras iban caminando por aquel gran pasillo, Irina vio la expresión de Xenovia, y no mostraba muchas ganas de hacer aquella misión.

-Xenovia… estás bien? Creo que algo te preocupa- dijo Irina preocupada por su compañera.

-Irina, tu… tienes algún sueño?...- pregunto Xenovia mientras parte de su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

-Claro que si, me convertiré en la mejor exorcista de todas para servir al señor…-

-No me refería a eso… me refiero a algún sueño personal…- ante las palabras de Xenovia, Irina no contesto, nunca había pensado en un objetivo que no fuera servir fielmente al Señor.

-A que te refieres, Xenovia?-

-A nada… sigamos, tenemos que empacar para nuestro viaje- Xenovia se negó a contestar, y evitó la pregunta diciendo eso. Irina, vio con curiosidad esto… pero luego decidió seguir a su amiga, tendrían que apurarse.

-Sabes Xenovia… yo viví en Kuoh! Tengo un amigo allí, que espero no me haya olvidado…- Irina rápidamente se acercó a Xenovia mientras le contaba eso.

-Me alegro por ti… sabes, quiero contarte algo personal y secreto. Eres mi mejor amiga, y quiero decírtelo antes que nadie- dijo Xenovia mientras segura avanzando pero ya a un paso más normal.

-Claro, juro guardar el secreto, Xenovia- dijo Irina sonriendo con total sinceridad.

-Dejare de ser una exorcista y me apartare de la iglesia, no me mal intérpretes, no voy a unirme a los Demonios ni a los Ángeles Caídos, solo quiero sentir un poco de paz, descansar un poco de todas estas misiones que estamos haciendo… poder relajarme un momento sin la preocupación de que te ataquen por sorpresa…- decía Xenovia ocultando, en parte, su verdadero deseo.

-Ya veo… entonces te hare compañía!- dijo Irina con una cara sonriente mientras seguía caminando. -Bueno, si tú quieres claro y si no hay problema- dijo Irina dándose cuenta de que probablemente Xenovia quería estar un momento a solas.

-No, claro que no hay problema… además será muy poco divertido pasarla a solas. Por lo menos contigo será más relajante y pasajero- dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabes, aun me pregunto cómo te verías con el cabello corto… el cabello largo no te queda mal, pero me entra esa duda- decía Irina recordando un acontecimiento pasado.

-Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo ese día para salvarme, probablemente lo tendría corto, pero suponiendo eso… De seguro me vería rara jajajaja- dijo Xenovia en forma pensativa, solo para después terminar de forma divertida y riendo, provocando que Irina riera también.

-jajajaja tienes razón. Además no nos habríamos vuelto mejores amigas, no?- decía Xenovia recordando el día en que lo mencionado por ella sucedió.

-Tienes razón… lo bueno es si llegue a tiempo y ahora somos las mejores amigas del mundo!- dijo Irina mientras sacaba su celular de dentro de su túnica, ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Xenovia y tomaba una foto. En aquella foto aparecieron las dos sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Xenovia ya se había acostumbrado a las fotos repentinas de Irina, ya no se molestaba y sabia cuando poner una sonrisa o poner una expresión de sorpresa para hacer divertida o feliz la fotografía, dependiendo de la ocasión.

 **Comentarios:**

 **THC Fuuan:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lo siento si es que los dialógalos sean forzados pero es primer fic bastante "digno" por asi decirlo. Espero también te haya gustado esta historia y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

 **DarkerUchiha:** me alegra que te guste la historia y como va tomando forma su futuro… por cierto, gracias por darte cuenta de mi verdadero género, al principio tenía miedo de decir que soy una chica y por eso escribía en género masculino y prácticamente no era yo… pero con el tiempo y con el apoyo de ustedes decidí ser yo misma. Espero también te haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos en el próximo cap.

 **Donplay:** muchas gracias! X3.

 **Autor godz:** ya no hay que esperar, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 **Elholandes88:** pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo. :)

 **Biechs464:** gracias por tus palabras y si, ese es el punto, imaginarse la historia como si fuera un anime.

 **Dark knight discord:** no hay más espera! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 **Leincrowbell:** si, sinceramente ese era el punto, pero no quiero que la historia se torne triste y deprimente, ya que si hubiera destruido Kuoh hubiera asesinado a sus padres y seres queridos.

 **Yami Zoro:** bueno, gracias y bienvenido a esta historia… sobre cada cuanto subo… pues no lo se, depende de cuando termine el capitulo, apenas termine el capitulo lo subo, ya que una vez tenia los capítulos adelantados y desafortunadamente se borraron y perdieron permanentemente :'(.

 **Broly999:** me alegra que te guste el capítulo anterior, espero y también llegue ese día de poder volver a tener mi consola y hasta otro capítulo.

 **Eduardoleyva:** si trato de dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo, y de no meter mis sentimientos negativos o tristes que afectan la trama de la historia. Tus opiniones siempre son valoradas y me dan ánimo para seguir con esta historia y sobre Rias, me surgieron varias ideas que darán más protagonismo a esta pero… de una forma especial y casi indirecta también podrá acercarse un poco a Issei. Para sabes sobre eso… habrá que esperar a que salga en capítulos adelante.

 **Kuroneko1777:** bien, espero este capítulo también te guste y hasta el próximo cap.


	20. Desbloqueado

Después de unas horas, Issei por fin estaba despertando, pero más que por voluntad propia, fue por una pesadilla, que tiempo después olvidó. Las heridas que sufrió, no eran tan graves como su herida en el abdomen, por esa razón no le tardo demasiado en sanar sus heridas. Al levantarse, vio que sus padres también estaban en la sala durmiendo en una cama que parecería ser que alguien la convoco ahí, para que ellos durmieran. Issei comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas, todo lo que hizo… todo lo que dijo. También se había dado cuenta que si sus padres estaban allí, quería decir que sus padres y probablemente el resto de los de la casa lo hayan visto. Empezó a sentirse muy mal, no quería que sus padres lo vieran actuar de esa forma, es más… él nunca pensó en actuar de esa forma. Quería pensar, quería salir de ahí… no quería que sus padres lo vieran, ya que creía que ellos merecían un hijo mejor, y no un simple demonio reencarnado que busca venganza por la muerte de un ser querido y por todo lo que le hicieron.

Issei haciendo el más mínimo ruido posible, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de esa habitación. Con cada paso que daba Issei sentía el cansancio extremo que tenía su cuerpo… este apenas le respondía, a un costado de la cama donde estaban sus padres durmiendo, Issei logro ver algo de ropa… así que sin dudarlo fue a ponérsela, pues estaba solo en una toalla. Al terminar de ponerse la ropa, vio que aun costado de esta, estaba su celular, con una nota escrita por su madre. Tomo su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo, para después leer la nota su mamá

"Querido Issei: sé que estás leyendo esto a altos horas de la noche, sé que te sientes mal por haberte dejado consumir por tus sentimientos negativos, y más porque nosotros te vimos en ese estado **"corrupto"** , por así decirlo… como madre, te conozco muy bien… y sé que estás pensando en irte, por eso deje esta ropa aquí al igual que tu teléfono. Pero como madre también te pido que por favor te quedes… no es una orden ni una petición… es una súplica, por favor hijito de mi alma, no te vayas. No escuches a tu mente, escucha a tu corazón…

Te quiere muchísimo más que a su propia vida, tu madre, Kyouko Hyoudou."

Issei se quedó en su posición un momento, pensando seriamente en lo que su madre le había escrito… de pronto su mirada se concentró en el rostro de su madre que estaba muy pacifico. Kyouko se había vuelto a maquillar para que su moretón en el rostro no se notase. Issei se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la vez que susurraba.

-Te quiero mamá… te escuchare, y obedeceré a mi corazón… gracias por estar siempre conmigo- dijo el joven castaño para después sentarse en donde antes estaba acostado. Issei pasó mucho tiempo mirando a la nada hasta que cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir.

En la mente del castaño podemos encontrarlo a él, mirando en la dirección de un castillo hecho ruinas que estaba a lo lejos, había recordado lo que Azazel le había dicho… debía liberar el Sacred Gear de Asia de las profundidades de su Sacred Gear.

-Entonces… ese castillo es el lugar más profundo del Sacred Gear?- pregunto Issei para sí mismo, sin esperar la respuesta de nadie.

 **[No estás muy alejado de la realidad compañero]**

-Ddraig!… me alegra verte- decía Issei viendo a un gran dragón de color rojo. -Discúlpame por todo… me deje llevar por mis emociones más bajas y… no supe controlarme, cuando recordé todo y vi el Sacred Gear dañado pensé que te había hecho daño… perdóname si asi fue- decía Issei mientras se mostraba muy arrepentido, a la vez que hacia una reverencia. Ddraig lo miraba seriamente, hasta que en un momento Issei sintió como Ddraig lo abrazaba. Issei se mostraba confundido ante esta acción por parte de su gran amigo y maestro.

 **[Me alegra que hayas podido salir de ese estado… te has vuelto como un hijo para mí, Issei… me hubiera dolido mucho el haberte perdido tan pronto… aunque eres el tercer Sekiryuuttei en hablar mucho conmigo… eres el único que me ha escuchado hablar de mi familia, y que me ha jurado el encontrarla y reunirme con ella… te lo agradezco, además aunque eres el más débil de todos ellos todavía… eres el mejor portador que eh tenido en lo que respecta al corazón… eres noble y ayudas a otros sin esperar nada a cambio]** dijo Ddraig en tono de padre… se había apegado a él, le parecía curioso que no tenga algún deseo personal y que solo se preocupe su familia.

-Gracias Ddraig, pero no hubiera salido de ese estado sino hubieras activado esos rayos en mi cuerpo- decía Issei asimilando que su amigo había evitado que Issei entrara en su modo del Juggernaut Drive.

 **[De eso es también de lo que quería hablarte… no fui yo, fue el propio Sacred Gear que entro en cortocircuito…]** dijo Ddraig sorprendiendo a Issei con aquellas palabras.

-En cortocircuito? A que te refieres?- pregunto Issei entrando en confusión.

 **[Recuerdas lo que dijo Azazel? Sobre el Sacred Gear de tu amiga?]** Preguntó Ddraig esperando a que su compañero le diera una respuesta positiva.

-Si… dijo que estaba bloqueado en las profundidades de la Boosted Gear… que tiene que ver eso?- pregunto Issei todavía más confundido por las palabras de su amigo.

 **[Veras… el Juggernaut Drive, al querer activarse, primero tiene que activar todas mis habilidades que están en el Sacred Gear, para eso se debe activar por completo. No hubiera sido problema pero… antes, cuando se activaba, no había nada guardado ni fusionado con el Sacred Gear… esta vez el Sacred Gear de tu amiga estaba allí, un objeto desconocido… debido a que el Sacred Gear, en parte, es tecnología… en el proceso de activación si se lee algo raro, directamente el proceso se corta y se produce un reinicio, pero la Boosted Gear no entro en reinicio… sino que entro en un estado de suspensión. Por esa razón cuando absorbiste esa espada sagrada tu Sacred Gear parecía dañado… estaba en cortocircuito, hiciste mal en activarlo y directamente utilizar una de las habilidades que no habíamos practicado y eso provoco más fallos en el sistema del Sacred Gear… Por eso aunque trates de activarlo, no aparecerá y si aparece no podrás utilizarlo]** Explico Ddraig sorprendiendo a Issei totalmente…

-Eso quiere decir… que rompí mi Sacred Gear?- pregunto Issei temeroso por una respuesta positiva.

 **[No, por lo menos no para siempre… tienes que adentrarte en las profundidades del Sacred Gear y sacar el poder que tu amiga te dejo para llevarla a tu alma, para ser más específicos hasta allí]** dijo Ddraig señalando un lugar lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-La última vez… casi me arrastran a la oscuridad… crees que puedo hacerlo?- pregunto el castaño a su amigo al dudoso de poder salir de ahí.

 **[No te preocupes… ahora tienes esto]** dijo Ddraig sacando de detrás de su espalda… la espada que Issei había robado de Freed. **[Creo que se llamaba Excalibur Nightmare… te ayudara, su brillo será suficiente para apartar y mantener alejadas a las sombras del Sacred Gear por un tiempo]** dijo Ddraig mientras le entregaba la espada sagrada a Issei. Este estaba a punto de tomarla con la mano izquierda pero su maestro lo detuvo. **[No la tomes con la izquierda… pórtala con la derecha… con el brazo izquierdo portas a Gram, no lo olvides]** Issei en silencio tomo la espada con la mano derecha y, decido, empezó su camino con el objetivo de sacar el Sacred Gear de su amiga hacia su alma, para poder reparar el Sacred Gear y poder usar el poder de su amiga. Se sentía nervioso, recordó la vez que entro y fue capturado por un montón de manos que aprisionaba su cuerpo haciéndolo incapaz de moverse y, por ende, salir. Issei ya había llegado a la entrada de aquel castillo que parecía todavía más deteriorada que la última vez que lo visito. Entro por aquella entrada sin puerta y se adentró en el castillo. La espada en su mano derecha había comenzado a brillar para hacerle más fácil el trabajo de ver a dónde se dirigía. Issei estaba explorando la planta baja de todo el castillo, al no encontrar nada decidió ir a explorar el piso de arriba, pero tampoco dio resultados… ya no podía acceder al tercer piso ya que faltaba la escalera, además de que creía que allí es donde estaban reunidos todos los antiguo portadores. Bajo a la planta baja y todavía no lo encontraba el Sacred Gear de su amiga… hasta que se dio cuenta, de que Azazel le dijo que estaba bloqueado en las profundidades de su Sacred Gear… lo que quería decir que estaba en…

-El sótano… sería la parte más profunda del Castillo por ende la parte más profunda del Sacred Gear- dijo Issei hablando consigo mismo. Explotando todavía más la planta baja, encontró las escaleras que le conducirían hacia el sótano. Al llegar abajo, pudo ver a lo lejos la misma luz verde que vio cuando entro por primera vez, pero al igual que la primera vez Issei vio como aquella luz fue cubierta por obscuridad. Decidió acercarse un poco más, pero su camino fue obstruido por una pared de obscuridad, en ese momento empezó a pensar en cómo podría pasar por allí hasta que vio la espada que le alumbraba el camino y se le ocurrió cortar la obscuridad con esta. Sorprendentemente si había funcionado… pero Issei empezaba a sentir un mal presentimiento, sentía sombras que se acervaban hacia el… se sentía como la última vez que aquellos brazos le impidieron salir… por eso debía apresurarse. Fue cortando las paredes de oscuridad que impedían su camino hasta llegar y poder ver aquella luz verde una vez más, después de todo estaba enfrente del Sacred Gear de su amiga, Asia. Era el mismo Sacred Gear el que emitía aquel brillo, mientras más se acercaba a él, Issei empezaba a sentir un aura reconfortante… aquella aura que sentía cuando Asia lo curaba. Pero no pudo seguir tratando de recordar, ya que aquellas auras malignas se acercaban cada vez más rápido hacia él. Asi que tomo aquel Sacred Gear con forma de anillos gemelos con su mano derecha y se dispuso a salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras pudo verlos… a sus antiguos antecesores, parados mientras lo miraban con una expresión apagada y carente de sentimientos.

" **[Ahora que estas aquí… no debes salir…]"**

" **[Ahora perteneces a la oscuridad… y asi será por siempre]"**

" **[Sufrirás nuestro destino… pero destruirás todo lo que te causara dolor]"**

Issei empezó a sentir miedo, las auras que emitían las figuras de sus antiguos portadores era maligna y negativa. Issei vio una vez más a la espada sagrada que estaba portando y recordó la última técnica que Freed utilizo… si podía confundir a sus antecesores ahora se salvaría…

-Juro que encontrare alguna forma de salvarlos de esa oscuridad, pero ahora el destino de Kuoh esta peligro… debo entrenar para derrotar a Kokabiel y por eso debo salir… te pido por favor, Excalibur Nightmare- al decir estas últimas palabras la espada que portaba Issei empezó a brillar cada vez más fuerte, e Issei con una mirada determinada dirigida hacia el frente, dijo. -Préstame tu poder, ayúdame a salir de aquí y a proteger a mi familia!... **Nightmare!** \- en ese momento, alrededor de Issei aparecieron un montón de siluetas con su misma forma, y estas empezaron a moverse logrando confundir a los antiguos portadores de la Boosted Gear, fue ahí que Issei aprovecho para empezar a correr hacia la salida con claras intenciones de escapar. Pero los antiguos portadores no se iban a quedar asi, empezaron a tratar de atrapar a todos los Issei del lugar, fallando en cada intento. Pasaban los segundos y ya solo quedaban dos Issei que se dirigían rápidamente hacia la salida. Fue entonces que uno de los antecesores del actual Sekiryuuttei pensó que el que estaba primero era el verdadero y actual portador de la Boosted Gear.

 **[Este es el verdadero… no lograras salir!]** Grito aquel demonio mientras se abalanzo sobre Issei, solo para caer de lleno al suelo, ese Issei era una ilusión. Al darse cuenta de que había fallado, el antiguo portador que parecía un anciano, miro a la salida solo para ver que el verdadero pasó al lado suyo y salió del lugar… Issei había logrado salir de aquel castillo que representaba a su Sacred Gear.

-Gracias por ayudarme… Excalibur Nightmare- agradeció Issei a la espada que portaba solo para que después esta desapareciera en partículas de luz, dejando confundido a Issei.

 **[Gasto mucha energía… debe descansar para recargarse]** hablo Ddraig sorprendiendo un poco a Issei.

-Ddraig… gracias por explicármelo, ya empezaba a preocuparme-

 **[No te preocupes demasiado… lo conseguiste?]**

-Si…- Issei abrió su mano derecha dejando ver el Sacred Gear de su amiga levitar en su mano. Issei miro de forma nostálgica aquellos anillos que estaban envueltos en un aura verde muy cálida.

 **[Sabía que lo lograrías… bien, ahora debes llevarlo a tu alma]** dijo Ddraig señalando a una clase de puerta que brillaba en un color rojo.

-Por qué mi alma es de color rojo Ddraig?- pregunto Issei mientras se iba acercando a aquella puerta.

 **[Cada uno tiene un color de alma diferente… el color de alma de tu padre es de color azul y el de tu madre es de color amarillo… cada uno es diferente, pero si llegan a tener el mismo color de alma, tienen un rasgo que las diferencia del resto…]** explicaba pacientemente el dragón celestial a su aprendiz.

-Y cuál es ese rasgo Ddraig?- pregunto Issei mientras ya iban a mitad de camino.

 **[La esencia de su corazón y su energía… cada uno es diferente, por eso se logra diferenciar]** decía Ddraig tomando a Issei y poniéndolo en su cabeza para apurar un poco más el paso. Issei reacciono de forma natural a esto, ya lo había hecho antes cuando había quedado inconsciente después del Rating Game.

-Pero y pasa si son completamente iguales?- pregunto Issei queriendo sacarse todas las dudas.

 **[Se han visto muy pocos casos asi… pero si son iguales significaría que están muertos, algo asi como los zombis, solo que inteligentes y con conciencia… serian cuerpos reanimados que aprisionan a sus respectivas almas dentro]** dijo Ddraig con tono realmente serio.

-Wow… como sabes tú eso Ddraig?- Issei sabía que su compañero sabía mucho, pero quería saber porque sabía esto y como lo supo.

 **[Lo sé porque me enfrente a Azi Dahaka, un dragón maligno, que estaba invadiendo mi territorio… se podría considerar un dragón celestial… pero cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, huyo… solo para después ser asesinado por unos sujetos de la mitología Persa… sus grandes adversarios. En nuestro enfrentamiento uso un hechizo que hacia revivir a Demonios, Caídos y Ángeles para enfrentarme… fue ahí que sentí su aura y me di cuenta que eran iguales. Cuando los volvía a matar sus almas salían de sus cuerpos, y me agradecían haberlos liberado… por eso sé que sus almas son aprisionadas en sus cuerpos revividos]**

-Es increíble… ese dragón era en verdad poderoso, verdad?- decía Issei bajando de la cabeza de Ddraig ya que ya habían llegado.

 **[No por nada era llamado "El Dragón de los Mil hechizos demoniacos"… fue un oponente duro, pero no pudo hacer nada frente mí y mis "Flamas Infernales"]**

-Enserio eres poderoso Ddraig-

 **[Y tú todavía tienes mucho que aprender… anda deja el Sacred Gear de tu amiga en tu alma, yo hare el resto, además ya estás un poco más descansado y ya es hora de despertar]** decía Ddraig animando a Issei para que termine con su labor. Issei, con sus dos manos, deposito el Sacred Gear de Asia dentro de aquella luz que emitía la puerta, solo para después emitir un gran brillo de color verde y rojo. La tarea ya estaba completada… Issei había liberado el Sacred Gear de su amiga y había logrado reparar su Sacred Gear… o eso creía.

-Gracias Ddraig… por todo- Ddraig solo asintió en forma de aceptación mientras observaba como Issei desaparecía de su vista, dando a entender que ya había despertado.

Ya en la realidad Issei abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse todavía con la habitación a obscuras, se sentía mejor y con más energías además de que ya no sentía tanto cansancio en su cuerpo. Aunque ahora nuestro querido castaño estaba feliz, también estaba confundido por el hecho de saber cómo activar el poder de su amiga. Fue entonces que la voz de Ddraig resonó en su cabeza.

 **[Que es lo que tu compañera sentía a la hora de usar su Sacred Gear…]** con esas palabras Issei empezó a pensar y a recordar que es lo que Asia sentía a la hora de curar a alguien… hasta que lo recordó, su amiga no pensaba en ella misma… pensaba en que quería ver a la gente feliz, quería quitar esas lagrimas o expresiones de dolor de sus rostros para verlos sonreír… lo que Asia quería ver… era a la gente feliz. **[Compañero… mira tus manos]** Issei obedeció a Ddraig y se sorprendió con lo que vio… el aura verdosa y cálida que alguna vez su amiga usaba… ahora estaba en sus manos, fluyendo de forma suave. **[Menos mal no fue más complicado… veras Issei, los Sacred Gear se activan de forma distinta en cada portador… tal vez tu amiga activaba su Sacred Gear por el deseo de ver feliz a la gente… pero tú lo activas recordándola… porque es lo más preciado que alguna vez estuvo contigo y tu deseo, es volverla ver… por eso se activa tu nuevo Sacred Gear]** Issei estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Ddraig, pero a la vez se alegraba que el método para activar su nuevo Sacred Gear sea pensando y recordando a su difunta amiga.

-Issei?- al escuchar esa voz, el castaño levanto la cabeza solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su madre, la cual tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-Si mamá… soy yo- decía Issei regalándole a su madre una sonrisa cariñosa. Kyouko se alegró muchísimo al ver esa sonrisa que no pudo evitar abrazar a su querido hijo entre lágrimas. –Perdóname mamá… por haberte preocupado tanto- decía Issei mientras abrazaba a su amada madre.

-No importa… lo único que me importa y alegra es que estés bien cariño…- dijo Kyouko de forma cariñosa. Ya pasado un tiempo Kyouko vio el cabello de Issei y dijo. -Issei, no crees que tienes el cabello un poco largo?- pregunto Kyouko mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón mamá- después de eso esperaron a que Takeda despertara para poder subir al comedor para desayunar, además Issei tenía que asistir a la escuela. Cuando Takeda despertó tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Kyouko. Ahora ya cambiados y listos… la familia Hyoudou se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación solo para encontrarse en aquel pasillo a todos los miembros del sequito de Sona, ella misma, a Eri, a Sara y a Hikaru… que ahora se encontraban a sus pies, pues al parecer estaban apoyados en la puerta escuchando la conversación o lo que ocurriera dentro de la habitación, y al perder su punto de apoyo todos cayeron al suelo. Pasando esa curiosa escena ahora nos encontramos en el desayuno, aunque también se le había hecho curioso que Eri este allí, decidió no preguntar pues asimilo que ya era demasiado tarde como para que ella volviera sola a casa o que la lluvia había empeorado. A mitad del desayuno Issei tenía una petición muy importante para Sara.

-Sara-sama, tengo una petición muy importante que me gustaría que cumpliera…- el tono en la voz de Issei había sido muy serio para Sara, asi que ella también decidió ponerse de esa forma.

-Que es lo que deseas pedirme Sekiryuuttei?- respondió Sara usando su forma más seria posible.

-Cuando mi enfrentamiento contra aquel maldito sacerdote estaba acabando me dijo algo muy serio… Freed me dijo que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos no solo tendría que vengar la muerte de mi amiga… sino también la de mi familia, sería muy estúpido de mi parte no creer en su palabra… por eso te pido por favor que dejes a mis padres, a Eri, a mi segunda madre y a su hija vivir en tu hogar hasta que lo de Kokabiel pase, te lo suplico- dijo Issei agachando la cabeza esperando la respuesta de Sara.

-Soy consciente de la amenaza que ese tipo asqueroso te dio, pero debo decirte que ya había decidido eso desde hace tiempo, desde antes de que tu despertaras… asi que no debes preocuparte por eso, esta casa tiene varios sistemas mágicos de defensa que se activan solo con un comando de voz, comandos que les di a tu familia y amigos, asi que no debes de preocuparte tanto- al escuchar esas palabras Issei soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, una carga menos para él… No iba a dejar que ese maldito desgraciado le hiciera daño a su familia. Después de ese momento de tensión sobre la mesa, el desayuno siguió normal.

Ahora nos encontramos en las calles de Kuoh pues nuestros protagonistas estaban caminando hacia la escuela mientras iban charlando, Akane se había quedado una vez más con Grayfia e Issei no había dicho nada de su nuevo poder, hasta que Ruruko toco un tema delicado.

-Issei-sempai… que fue ese cantico de anoche? Parecía tenebroso, maligno y lleno de odio…-

-No es un cantico… es una maldición… que tendré que vivir con el resto de mi vida, o hasta que encuentre la forma de romperla, lo bueno es que no la termine, si hubiera sido asi… probablemente toda esta ciudad hubiera desaparecido y yo habría muerto por la propia maldición- decía Issei de forma triste. Para tratar de cortar ese ambiente Tsubasa dijo.

-Si… pero lo bueno es que no la activaste y lograste hacer que ese sujeto huyera. Al fin y al cabo… estas bien y estas aquí con tus amigos y tu familia- Issei le regalo una sonrisa a Tsubasa por sus palabras, y ella por esa acción del castaño se sonrojo un poco. La sonrisa de Issei era linda, además de que sintió un mal presentimiento de que también sus palabras pudieran ser mal interpretadas por los demás.

-Vaya… parece que Yura-chan planes a futuro…- dijo Tsubaki de forma burlona todo para molestar a su kouhai.

-Ohh… no sabía que Yura-chan era asi de atrevida… que sorpresa!- decía Sona siguiéndole la corriente a Tsubaki. Para mala suerte de Tsubasa todos habían entendido y habían empezado a reírse, exceptuando a Issei que había sido el único que no había prestado atención ya que se estaba concentrando en otro lugar. Más precisamente hacia un callejo del lugar.

Alejándose mientras se dirigía a aquel callejón, ya más cerca pudo ver en lo más profundo de este, que había un grupo de siluetas aparentemente de hombres que estaban rodeando a una mujer que estaba en el suelo apenas apoyada con sus brazos sobre este. Sin perder algún segundo más Issei decidió intervenir. Mientras se acercaba, más lograba escuchar lo que esos tipos hablaban.

-Aunque opongas otra clase de resistencia… ya no puedes moverte. Ahora eres toda nuestra…- decía una voz extremadamente conocida y odiada por el castaño por lo que hizo. Dos de los varios hombres presentes en el lugar levantaron a la mujer dejando ver a Issei que esta estaba totalmente lastimada y golpeada, además de que estaba cubierta de sangre en alginas partes del cuerpo. -Bien es hora de comenzar…- dijo aquel hombre mientras dirigía su mano la pecho de la herida mujer, que apenas estaba consiente. Pero antes de siquiera tocar aquella parte importante de esa mujer Issei tomo el brazo de aquel tipo con su mano derecha con mucha fuerza… y empezó a torcerlo hasta que aquel sujeto miro a la cara a Issei. Pero este no lo reconoció hasta que Issei encendió en fuego su puño derecho y logrando que los demás hombres presentes y el mismo sujeto que estaba sosteniendo Issei lo reconocieran.

-P-pero se suponía que era un mal sueño… tu no existías!- grito aquel sujeto muy atemorizado.

-Ooooh créeme que existo… y también créeme cuando te digo que nunca olvidare lo que le hiciste a mi madre…-

-Oigan… donde esta Issei?- la que formulo esta pregunta fue Eri, ya que le pareció un poco raro que Issei ya no este con ellos, es más le sorprendió mucho más el hecho de que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de cuando se fue. En ese momento todos empezaron a buscar con la mirada Issei hasta que escucharon un fuerte…

 **Puum!**

Al darse la vuelta lo único que vieron fue a un tipo estampado en uno de los murales de aquella calle, solo para después ver a un montón de sujetos con pinta de matones correr fuera de esa callejón de donde también había salió volando aquel sujeto estampado en la pared. Del mismo callejón había salido Issei cargando a una mujer muy herida en brazos. Issei paso de aquel sujeto que estaba estampado en la pared, que ahora estaba tratando levantarse para tratar de escapar.

-Sona, Tsubaki… acompáñenme necesito pasar desapercibido para ayudar a esta mujer en el Comité Disciplinario- dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a correr mientras seguía teniendo a la mujer en brazos. Tsubaki fue la primera en seguir a Issei, mientras que Sona le susurro algo al oído de su madre antes de seguir a Issei. Kyouko sintió un miedo terrible al reconocer a aquel sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo. Por esa razón se aferró a Takeda que mostraba molestia y odio en su mirada al observar a aquel sujeto. Mientras tanto el resto de los presentes solo lo miraban de forma seria, sin ningún sentimiento en particular.

-Kyouko, Takeda, Hikaru, chicas… debemos ir a la escuela- dijo Sara logrando convencer a todos para que siguieran su camino hacia la academia. -Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzare luego… tengo que encargarme de el- el tono en la voz de Sara no daba lugar a alguna protesta, asi que solo obedecieron.

-Sabes… me dijeron que tú fuiste el que trato de abusar a mi amiga Kyouko, la madre del joven que te estampillo contra la pared- decía Sara a la vez que se acercaba a ese hombre mientras se podía sentir cada vez más frio el ambiente… -También fuiste tú el que la abofeteo y lastimo su pecho… verdad?- un círculo mágico apareció en la palma de Sara mientras apuntaba su mano directamente a aquel sujeto en el suelo. –Pero no te preocupes… yo me encargare de que nunca más vuelvas a lastimar a mi querida amiga, ni a que vuelvas a lastima a una mujer en tu patética vida…- aquel hombre miraba con horror completo la figura de Sara que emanaba un aura aterradora, sobra decir que ella misma había puesto una barrera en el lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía en el lugar. -Yo soy una mujer que valora y quiere mucho a sus amigas y a su familia… y no pienso dejar que un bastardo como tú le cause daño a Kyouko nunca más… dile adiós a tu patética existencia- de la mano de Sara salió una potente magia de hielo…

 **Dhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Que condenaría a aquel sujeto a vivir congelado… por siempre.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Leincrowbell:** _pues muchas gracias en verdad… espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo no solo en esta historia, sino también en otras a futuro._

 **DarkerUchiha:** _muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y sí, creo que la llegada de las exorcistas a Kuoh marcara algo importante, pero para que eso suceda todavía falta mucho tiempo. Y no sé, yo apenas voy a cumplir una década y seis años, no sé si soy menor que tu… pero de todas formas te agradezco el apoyo y tratare de no deprimirme más de los que estoy. :)_

 **Dark night discord:** perdón si no pudiste dormir durante estos días, pero aquí tienes el capítulo y espero te agrade.

 **Broly999:** lo más probable es que lo deje con black ops 3 nada más, te agradezco tu apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y espero te agrade este también.

 **Katagrey09:** muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo y espero también te agrade este capítulo como el resto de la historia. :3

 **Antifanboy:** te agradezco mucho a ti especialmente, ya que… aun con duras palabras, hiciste que cambiara la forma de escribir mi fic, y además de darle una nueva temática para no caer en una temática demasiado mal gastada. Sinceramente creo que la idea original de hacer un fic con temática de traición/abandono hubiera sido muy reconocida de inmediato, pero hu8biera sido asi por una mezcla de ideas de otros fics y no propias como hice aquí en esta historia… me agrada muchísimo el cómo ha ido avanzando esta pequeña historia y sinceramente no puedo pensar o imaginar en como hubiera sido la actualidad de la otra historia tal vez hubiese sido mil veces más apoyada y comentada que está pero… debo admitir, que hubiera sido a cuesta de ideas de otros fics y autores mezclados en uno solo… sería algo asi como el Frankenstein de fanfiction. Sinceramente te lo agradezco mucho.

 _ **Bueno una vez más aquí después de muchos capítulos, solo quería disculparme por la tardanza a la hora de publicar los capítulos pero es que eh estado muy enferma y eh tenido demasiados problemas familiares y personales. No digo que pausare la historia ni que la cancelare, solo que talvez tarde más de lo esperado en publicar algún capitulo. Sinceramente me disculpo y espero me puedan entender. Sin más que decirles… hasta otro capítulo.**_


	21. Cara o Cruz

Issei, Sona y Tsubaki ya habían llegado al Comité Disciplinario… Issei miraba muy preocupado y molesto las heridas, contusiones y moretones que se veían en todas las partes expuestas de aquella mujer, sus brazos, sus piernas y su rostro era lo que Issei veía que estaba más deteriorado… no le gustaba su estado y le preocupaba mucho el hecho que todo su cuerpo y parte de su ropa este cubierto y manchado de sangre, ya que significaba que todavía seguía perdiendo el valioso líquido vital. Y aunque más pensará y pensará no encontraba otra solución a las heridas de aquella rubia… pues la habitación curativa de la casa de Sona no era lo suficientemente rápida a la hora de sanar heridas y además quedaba lejos… y no sabía que otro método rápido usar, tenía que apurarse ya que cada vez sentía como poco a poco las energías de la mujer herida disminuían muy rápido. El tiempo no estaba de su lado, así que no le quedaría de otra… tendría que usar su nuevo poder, pero estaba demasiado cansado, apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse y aparentar estar muy bien… se perdería su primer día como presidente del comité disciplinario, pero la vida de aquella mujer le importaba más… Sus compañeras, Sona y Tsubaki, miraban preocupadas el estado de aquella mujer que actualmente estaba inconsciente, además de estaban preocupadas de porque Issei estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Sona… voy a tener que pasar el día durmiendo… jejeje, es una lástima, y yo que creía que no tendría que usarlo en algún tiempo, después de todo solo hoy lo desperté…- ambas no entendieron nada de lo que Issei dijo, hasta que vieron como un aura verdosa empezó a rodearlo a él y a la mujer ahí inconsciente y herida. Pero su sorpresa aumento aún más cuando observaron como las heridas y moretones de aquella mujer empezaban a sanar y a casi desaparecer. Solo segundos bastaron para que las heridas de aquella mujer sanaran por completo, luego de eso Issei cayó al suelo inconsciente preocupando demasiado a las dos jóvenes presentes que no esperaron para nada aquella acción del castaño.

-Issei-kun!- gritaron ambas jóvenes para acudir de inmediato en ayuda de Issei. Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera sacar conclusiones de lo que le pudo haberle pasado a Issei, ambas vieron asombradas como es que el guantelete del Sekiryuuttei aparecía.

 **[Antes de que saquen cualquier conclusión quiero decirles que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, solo ayer gasto una inmensa cantidad de energía y mucha resistencia física, apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie… por cierto, me llamo Ddraig y soy el Dragón Celestial que habita la Boosted Gear]** les dijo Ddraig a las dos jóvenes demonios presentes que, al escuchar su voz, se asustaron un poco.

-Entonces, que le paso?- pregunto Tsubaki un poco más tranquila, al igual que Sona, por saber de dónde venía aquella voz grave.

 **[Se desmallo por el cansancio, el usar su nuevo Sacred Gear sin haber entrenado antes, es muy contra producente…]** dijo Ddraig sabiendo claramente que con lo último que dijo había metido la pata…

-Nuevo Sacred Gear?... de que está hablando? Ddraig-sama?- la que hablo esta vez fue Sona, muy intrigada por las últimas palabras del dragón. Ddraig sabía que había metido la pata muy fuerte y que ahora tendría que explicar lo que Issei quería ocultar un poco más.

 **[Maldita sea… perdóname Issei, bueno… ese nuevo Sacred Gear es el de su amiga, la Twilight Healing, Asia Argento se la dejo a Issei antes de morir… él no quería que nadie lo supiera porque es algo doloroso y difícil de aceptar para el]** dijo Ddraig a las dos chicas, que se mostraban sorprendidas de estar con alguien que poseyera dos Sacred Gear's, después de todo… solo se conocen dos casos conocidos y, curiosamente, estos involucran a ambos dragones celestiales.

-Pero entonces… porque se desmayó?- pregunto Tsubaki con preocupación mientras observaba como Issei respiraba agitadamente aun inconsciente.

 **[Lo que sucede es que Issei uso mucha más energía de la que posee y su cuerpo esta fatigado… pero a él no le gusta que los demás se preocupen por él, ya que cree que solo les sería una molestia. Apenas y tenía fuerzas cuando se levantó esta mañana, ya que debido a las heridas de gravedad que tenía el poder de su amiga se activó automáticamente sanándolo por completo… de esa forma también gasto energía y ahora por ayudar a esa mujer esta inconsciente…]** Ddraig pudo ver desde la gema de la Boosted Gear las cara de confusión absoluta de aquellas dos jóvenes, al parecer no se había expresado bien o ellas no lograron entender. **[En palabras simples está muy agotado].**

-Aaaaaah ya entendí- dijeron ambas chicas al escuchar las últimas palabras de Ddraig, que solo negaba con la cabeza. Después de eso Ddraig les pidió a Sona y a Tsubaki que cuidaran de Issei y que no lo dejen solo, ya que este de vez en cuando sufría pesadillas terribles e inconscientemente podría llegar a activar sus poderes y magias, causando un gran alboroto.

En el inframundo Szirsechs ya se estaba impacientando, su esposa no aparecía, no podía dejar el inframundo por alguna extraña razón como para poder ir a hablar con Issei para saber si tenía alguna información sobre el paradero de su esposa y tampoco lograba comunicarse con Sara para ver si ella misma no podía preguntarle eso al joven Sekiryuuttei. Pero no dejaba de creer que la desaparición de su esposa estaba fuertemente vinculado al consejo demoniaco, juro que los mataría de la peor forma si era llegaba a ser cierto. La tristeza y la desesperación lo consumían y su único consuelo era su hijo Millicas, no contaba a sus padres porque estaba molesto con ellos, por lo sucedido en la boda de Rias. Ahora mismo nuestro Maou pelirrojo se encontraba en su balcón observando la luna artificial del inframundo…

-Grayfia… aun cuando tenga que abandonar mi puesto de Maou… hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para encontrarte- decía el Maou carmesí con determinación mientras el color de sus ojos titileo en un fuerte rojo carmesí, solo para después regresar a su estado natural, era de un color azul claro.

-Nos llamaste? Szirsechs?- el que dijo eso fue un hombre con lentes y de cabellera de color verde al igual que sus ojos que estaba vistiendo un traje algo desarreglado y encima de este una bata de laboratorio, mientras era acompañado por una mujer de larga cabellera naranja al igual que sus ojos y que llevaba un vestido de color amarillo; y una mujer un poco más pequeña que la anterior con grandes pechos, que tenía su cabello negro atado en dos coletas y que estaba vistiendo un traje de brujita mágica. Eran Ajuka Belcebú, Erika Asmodeus y Serafall Leviathán respectivamente.

-Si… mi esposa desapareció y quiero que me ayuden a buscarla… por alguna razón yo no puedo salir del inframundo por eso no puedo hacerlo solo- pidió Szirsechs a sus amigos mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Como que tu esposa desapareció?-

-Como que no puedes salir del inframundo?-

Esas preguntas fueron formuladas por las dos mujeres presentes, que estaban muy sorprendidas por las palabras de Szirsechs. Pero Ajuka solo se mantenía callado observando con severidad a aquel hombre de cabello pelirrojo. Las expresiones de sorpresa de ambas mujeres desaparecieron solo para poner una cara de decepción y tristeza.

-Serafall, Erika…ya se dieron cuenta cierto?- pregunto Ajuka a sus dos acompañantes presentes, que solo asintieron con la cabeza. Erika levanto su mano y en ella apareció un círculo mágico del mismo color que su cabello del cual salió un gran pulso mágico. Ellos estaban en una sala elegante, con sofás, un mini bar, un gran televisor y diversos adornos más, y gracias al pulso mágico se empezó a caer lentamente una barrera de ilusión, demostrando que toda la sala estaba hecho un desastre… el televisor tenía la pantalla totalmente rota, los sofás estaban volcados, el mini bar estaba desecho y habían un montón de botellas de bebidas rotas y vacías, y los adornos estaban hechos trizas y dispersados por todo el suelo del lugar… y allí en medio de todo el desastre, sentado y apoyado en la pared, se encontraba Szirsechs todo desarreglado y muy mal. Tenía ojeras, se veía a leguas que no se había higienizado en días, su ropa estaba toda desalineada al igual que su cabello y de él emanaba un muy fuerte olor a alcohol, además de que estaba sosteniendo una botella de aquel liquido embriagante vacía.

-jejejeje y creí que lo había hecho bien esta vez… pensé que no se darían cuenta- dijo un moribundo Szirsechs mientras trataba de beber un poco de aquella botella que sostenía solo para ver que estaba vacía y luego arrogarla lejos con rabia provocando que se rompiera. Ajuka miraba con lastima a su viejo amigo, Serafall lo miraba con una expresión triste y Erika solo apretaba los puños con rabia, pues nunca le gusto ver a sus amigos de tal forma, Szirsechs ya había estado así una vez y nunca espero volverlo a ver de tal forma.

-Grayfia desapareció y yo no puedo ir buscarla… tampoco puedo ir a ver a mi hijo porque no puedo salir de aquí, solo lo puedo ver cuando el viene a visitarme, soy un inútil, un tonto, un imbécil… de que me sirve ser el demonio más fuerte en todo el inframundo si no puedo proteger a mis seres queridos…- las palabras de Szirsechs estaban cargadas con rabia, dolor y tristeza… sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

-Aun cuando eres el demonio más poderoso de todos nosotros… eres débil, sientes dolor, tristeza y soledad, pero eso te hace humano- decía Ajuka mientras se acercaba a su amigo, para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse. -No me malentiendas, es bueno ser humano… sino lo fuéramos seriamos solamente monstruos o seres extraños. Te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu esposa… solo dinos que tenemos que hacer y nosotros lo haremos- decía el Maou peliverde mientras le sonreía a su viejo amigo.

-No importa que tengamos que hacer nosotros te ayudaremos, tú lo has hecho mucho por nosotros, te devolveremos el favor, además eres nuestro amigo- decía Erika con una sonrisa apoyando las palabras de Ajuka a su manera.

-Si, además Grayfia-chan es una gran amiga para nosotros, a pesar de que alguna vez fue nuestra enemiga, es una gran persona y que puede llegar a dar mucho cariño y consuelo… cuando es necesario, y quiero ayudarla- decía Serafall recordando las veces que Grayfia ayudaba a consolarla cuando se deprimía mucho cuando no podía ver a su querida hermana menor y a su madre. Szirsechs estaba sin palabras, sus amigos Maou estaban ahí dispuestos a ayudarlo al 100%.

-Gracias… enserio muchas gracias- agradeció Szirsechs mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se limpiaba los mocos que se estaban saliendo de su nariz. (N/A. whaj)

-Bien… Erika, Serafall, vayan y busquen en el mundo humano, más precisamente en Japón… ahí es donde Grayfia activo el portal… Ajuka, ayúdame a buscar y ampliar más mi búsqueda en el inframundo, recuerda que el inframundo es tan extenso como el mundo humano solo que sin los océanos, estamos de acuerdo?- pregunto Szirsechs a sus compañeros Maou con una sonrisa de confianza y esperanza en su rostro, confianza por el apoyo que le daban sus compañero y de esperanza por poder encontrar a su esposa. Los amigos de Szirsechs solo le devolvían la sonrisa demostrando todo su apoyo hacia su compañero. De esa forma los 4 Maou fueron a hacer su respectivo papel, y su misión principal era encontrar a Grayfia.

Las clases ya habían terminado en la academia Kuoh, y ahora casi todos los jóvenes pertenecientes al clan Sitri, su matriarca, los padres de Issei, Hikaru y Eri se estaban dirigiendo hacia el viejo edificio escolar que ahora funcionaba como sede del nuevo y recién formado Comité Disciplinario. Las que se quedaron a cuidar a Issei y a la mujer inconsciente habían sido Tsubaki y Tsubasa… que se habían ofrecido a cuidar a estos dos inconscientes. Sona y Tsubaki le habían explicado a los demás de lo que sucedió con Issei y del porque este estaba inconsciente, pero habían omitido la parte del nuevo Sacred Gear de Issei, ya que creían que era algo que el mismo debería contar y explicar.

-Cómo están? Tsubaki- la que pregunto esto no fue nada más y nada menos que Sona Sitri, mientras entraba a la habitación acompañad del resto.

-Bueno no hay mucho que reportar… Issei-kun sufrió un par de pesadillas pero logramos hacer que ellas se dispersaran- ante aquellas palabras y como si fuera obra del destino… Issei empezó a despertarse.

-…mmm- Issei empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrase con las miradas de sus amigos puestas en él. Ante tales miradas el solo agachó la cabeza un poco apenado, pues había recordado con toda claridad lo que sucedió la noche anterior y como él se descontrolo y se dejó llevar por la ira y el rencor que llevaba en su ser. Y antes de que sus amigos dijera si quiera "Hola" el dijo… -Enserio les pido perdón por todo lo que sucedió ayer, cause un gran alboroto y les deje una mala imagen de mi… me descontrole y actué por impulso e ira… les pido por favor que me perdonen- dijo Issei mientras agachaba la cabeza mostrándose muy arrepentido por lo que había sucedido una noche antes.

-No es necesario que te disculpes Issei… es más, nosotros te debemos una disculpa- todos miraron a Eri asombrados por las palabras que soltó, y decidieron prestar mucha atención a sus siguientes palabras. -Nosotros nos preocupamos más por nuestros problemas o inseguridades y eres tú el que nos ayuda a resolverlos y superarlos… pero cuando nuestros problemas están resueltos nunca vemos si tu estas mal o si necesitas ayuda emocional o compañerismo… tu eres un gran amigo y compañero para nosotros, pero… nosotros somos unos pésimos amigos contigo… perdónanos- dijo Eri agachando la cabeza mientras hacia una reverencia hacia Issei, le había tomado todo el día a la joven pelinegra el darse cuenta de eso… y sabía que con solo disculpas no lo solucionaría pero con el tiempo podría hacerlo. Nadie podía objetar nada sobre eso, Issei si había hecho esas cosas, no con todos los presentes pero si con la mayoría.

-No debes hacer eso, Eri… eso hacen los amigos, se ayudan sin esperar nada a cambio- dijo Issei regalándole una sonrisa sincera a su amiga de ojos rubí. Justo en ese momento e interrumpiendo su conversación, la mujer de cabellera rubia que estaba inconsciente, estaba empezando a despertar. Ella se incorporó rápidamente, de forma arrebatada… muy asustada por lo que podría encontrarse al despertar.

-Q-Quienes son ustedes?- fueron las temblorosas y algo débiles palabras que salieron de la boca de aquella mujer. Ella observaba de forma analítica y miedosa a los presentes en aquella habitación donde también estaba ella. Issei y Eri la miraron asombrados por un momento solo para luego sonreírle, pero los demás solo la miraban con una expresión seria, incluso los padres de Issei y Hikaru porque temían que ella solo le trajera más problemas a su hijo. Issei noto esto y que también la mujer frente a él se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa frente a aquellas, en parte, atemorizadoras miradas.

-Me alegra que haya despertado… me presento mi nombre es Eri Kasamoto- decía la pelinegra mientras le tendía la mono de forma amigable a la mujer rubia.

-M-Mi nombre es Griselda Quarta… un gusto- dijo aquella mujer sintiéndose un poco mejor… pero seguía incomoda por la presencia de los demás, pero la que más le incomodaba era la de Issei. Sentía algo maligno dentro de él y eso le aterraba… y aún más si estaba desarmada.

-Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y soy el Sekiryuuttei actual… es un gusto ex-afiliada de la iglesia- dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con sus palabras. Pero aunque Issei revelo a donde pertenecía… Griselda no sitio en ningún momento hostilidad hacia ella, por lo menos no por parte Issei y Eri… los demás presentes y que eran seres sobrenaturales se pusieron en posición defensiva. Griselda no pudo evitar sentirse amenazada.

-Tranquilícense todos ustedes! Ella no es ninguna amenaza… en cambio yo si lo soy, pero ella es solo una persona, no un enemigo!- les dijo Issei de forma seria a los demás demonios presentes mientras los miraba de forma desaprobatoria. Los demás se apenaron pues, aunque no creían que él era una amenaza, si creían que estaban haciendo mal al amenazar con sus auras a una mujer indefensa, cansada y débil. Por esa razón dejaron de hacer eso y se disculparon con aquella mujer.

-N-No hay problema… pero solo tengo que preguntarle una cosa Hyoudou-san… como es que supo que era de la iglesia?- preguntaba con algo de asombro aquella mujer.

-Bueno, primero que nada solo dígame Issei… y no lo supe hasta que Ddraig, el dragón emperador dentro de la Boosted Gear, me lo dijo- se explicó Issei sin tantos rodeos y dando una explicación simple. –Ahora quiero saber, porque te echaron de la iglesia? Y porque acabaste en ese estado y a manos de esos hijos de perra? Perdona mi vocabulario pero no tengo un buen pasado con ellos- se disculpó el joven castaño después de solicitar a Griselda que responda sus preguntas. Ella ya un poco más tranquila porque la tensión del ambiente había disminuido bastante se dispuso a contestar las dudas del castaño.

-Bueno el motivo del porque me echaron del iglesia es personal y además de porque descubrí un secreto muy importante para ellos… empecé a huir porque ellos mismos empezaron a darme caza, estuve durante dos meses huyendo y las últimas dos semanas me las pase sin dormir y la última sin siquiera comer… me encontraba muy cansada y debilitada, y fue ahí que me topé con esos matones, trataron de violarme y me defendí pero al final termine recibiendo una fea golpiza y fue ahí donde tú me salvaste… y me diste una muy grande oportunidad de poder volver a ver a mi hija y por eso te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Griselda mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de total agradecimiento a Issei. El castaño había escuchado claramente las palabras de Griselda y sabía que los de la iglesia no pararían de buscarla hasta matarla… Issei no iba a permitir que ella se fuera de ahí sin más, asi que le hizo una última pregunta a Griselda antes de tomar una decisión.

-Dime Griselda-san, que puesto ocupabas en la iglesia antes de ser expulsada?-

-Yo era una exorcista de elite maestra en el manejo de la espada… porque pregunta?- con aquella respuesta por parte de Griselda, Issei ya sabía que decir.

-Porque tengo que ofrecerle un trato que nos beneficiaria a los dos… los de la iglesia no pararan de buscarla y darle caza hasta verla muerta y yo necesito perfeccionar mis habilidades con espada… le ofrezco un trato, yo le ofrezco protección, un hogar, y comida y usted me enseña a mí a algunos amigos a desempeñarnos bien en el estilo de esgrima… ese es mi trato, si yo le pidiera que me ensañara a manejar mejor mi espada y no diera algo a cambio me sentiría un poco incómodo… asi que, que me dice? Hacemos un trato?- pregunto Issei extendiéndole la mano a Griselda en señal de sellar el trato. Griselda había empezado a meditar las palabras dichas por Issei, en parte tenía razón… los de la iglesia no iban a parar de buscarla hasta que la vean muerta por saber tal secreto, y además le convenía tener la protección del Sekiryuuttei para poder buscar a su hija sin muchos problemas… además veía en Issei, más allá del aura oscura que sentía, a un joven bondadoso, amable, gentil y sincero… no había motivos para no aceptar el acuerdo… asi que estrechando la mano del castaño ella acepto el trato impuesto por Issei.

-Acepto, pero con la condición extra de que me ayudes a encontrar un trabajo para asi poder buscar un lugar donde vivir después de enseñarte todo lo que se-

-Bien trato hecho- decía Issei mientras se levantaba de su asiento a la vez que lo acompañaba Griselda. Ahora ya de pie, Issei pudo ver con claridad cómo es que era Griselda físicamente… era una mujer adulta de buena forma, curvas y medidas, tenía el cabello de color rubio y suelto, y tenía ojos de color azul oscuro, era linda, pero mayor como para él.

-Por cierto Issei-san porque deseas que te enseñe a ti y a tus amigos el manejo de la esgrima?- pregunto Griselda de forma curiosa.

-Bien supongo que puedo decirte, después de todo en un tiempo dejara de ser un secreto para los seres sobre naturales… Kokabiel quiere reiniciar la gran guerra que azoto a las tres facciones varios años atrás, me reto a mí a una batalla… quiere que intente detenerlo, quiere que mis esperanzas de sobrevivir y vivir pacíficamente se esfumen y sean aplastadas por su deseo de guerra… pero voy a detenerlo y lo conseguiré, cueste lo que me cueste… y no les contamos a los líderes porque será peor, empezaran a quejarse de porque no controlan a sus respectivas especies y solo será lo mismo… todo acabara en una guerra, sé que tienes preguntas pero las responderé luego, está bien?- le conto Issei a Griselda mientras se dirigían hacia la casa de Sona. Issei sabía que ya iba siendo momento de actuar y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kokabiel lance su ataque y no les quedaba mucho tiempo para practicar. Incluso pensó en ir al inframundo a pedirle a su ama que le quitara los sellos que suprimen su poder, pero Ddraig le había dicho que sería mejor entrenar de esa forma y que cuando esté a punto de suceder todo vaya y se los haga sacar, asi se volverá mucho más fuerte.

-Bien… escúchenme, lo que se aproxima es muy peligroso… somos demasiado jóvenes como para afrontarlo, pero somos el único obstáculo que tiene Kokabiel para cumplir sus planes… demos lo mejor de nosotros en el entrenamiento que nos aguarda y defendamos esta ciudad y a aquellas personas a las que queremos… prometo que ninguno de ustedes morirá, salgamos victoriosos para darle a esta ciudad un nuevo día!-

-Siiii!- y con aquellas palabras de Issei todos comenzarían con su entrenamiento en busca de superar sus límites y poder proteger a su familia y a la cuidad en la que viven.

Luego de dejar muchos puntos en claro y de explicarle más o menos como es que iba la situación a Griselda, los demonios dirigidos por Sona Sitri, la madre de esta e Issei estaban preparados y listos para empezar a entrenar.

 **[Estás listo compañero? Eh preparado un entrenamiento especial para ti…]** hablo el dragón emperador para que todos lo escucharan… dándoles un susto a varios. **[Tendrás que enfrentarte a tus propias debilidades, errores y también… a tu propio modo corrupto. Eh creado un hechizo especial que crea una copia de ti que solo imita tu forma de pelear, y solo se puede mantener por una hora sin que este pierda poder… tienes ese tiempo para derrotarlo, asi veré en que más te falta entrenamiento…]** a unos metros de Issei apareció una copia casi igual de este solo que con algunas fallas en la apariencia pero muy mínimas. **[Estás listo? Issei?!]** Grito Ddraig a la vez que la copia de Issei se lanzaba hacia este.

-Claro que sí! Todavía tengo muchas promesas que cumplir, la de encontrar a tu familia está entre una de ellas!- aunque el castaño original pudo jurar que la voz del dragón sonaba desde la imitación suya, dijo estas palabras y se lanzó hacia aquella falsa imitación suya. Y justo cuando ambos estaban a punto de asentar un golpe al rostro de otro…

Cambia la escena.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del inframundo, Azazel se encontraba sentado a un costado de una cama matrimonial mientras miraba al suelo con una expresión de tristeza, y si lo mirabas de cerca podías ver la marca de una lágrima seca que recorrió su mejilla derecha. Asi hubiera seguido de no ser porque escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, por esa razón se limpió la cara rápidamente y volvió a tener esa actitud que lo caracterizaba mientras tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa que tanto se distinguía en él. La persona que entro a la habitación fue una mujer de unos 35 años de ojos de un color violeta rojizo, de cabello suelto y de color morado, que estaba vistiendo un traje de secretaria. Esta mujer miraba a Azazel de forma seria a la vez que sentía un deje de tristeza.

-No me vengas con esa cara… sé que no estás bien, por finges seguridad?- le pregunto aquella mujer con un tono firme y serio pero a la vez triste.

-No sé de qué me hablas Penemue… yo estoy bien- respondió Azazel muy seguro de sus palabras. La mujer, ahora identificada como Penemue, se acercó a Azazel y tomo sus mejillas provocando que este, la mire a los ojos.

-Se que te duele, no lo ocultes… no finjas que te es indiferente! No finjas que tu hija no te importa!- le grito aquella mujer a Azazel que se separó del agarre de Penemue.

-Y que quieres que haga! No puedo hacer nada! No sé dónde está, y si los demás cadres llegan a enterarse de los papeles que ella se robó la sentenciaran y la encarcelaran o peor!... la enviaran a las profundidades del inframundo..- ahora el cadre más fuerte de todos y que ostentaba el liderazgo de su raza se encontraba roto… dividido.

-Tu crees que yo no!? También es mi hija y se de las consecuencias de sus actos como ninguna otra… estamos hablando de Reynare, nuestra hija Azazel! Es lo que más amo en esta vida junto contigo… pero no podemos hacer nada para protegerla de su destino ni del futuro que ella eligió- Azazel no quería creer aquellas palabras dichas por su esposa pero sabia y debía admitir que tenía razón y solo se limitó a llorar en el pecho de su mujer, mientras esta también lloraba. Azazel debía tomar una decisión y una postura… por un lado quería actuar como un buen líder, proteger a su especie y hacer cumplir las leyes… pero por otro, él era un padre que amaba mucho a su familia y no iba a permitir que su hija sufriera… pero no podía ser ambos, tenía que elegir un lado de la moneda, debía elegir entre _**cara**_ … o _**cruz**_.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Dark knight discord:** _espero y este capítulo también te agrade._

 **Donplay:** _gracias por tu apoyo y sobre tus sugerencias, varias partes de los acontecimientos repercutirán en el futuro de la historia y no son solo simple relleno t sobre hacerlo mas largo lo estoy haciendo poco a poco, al principio solo usaba tres mil palabras pero actualmente ronda entre los 4 mil o 5 mil… aunque una vez llegue a 12 mil palabras pero era otro fic y además era de traición, al final decidí no continuar con esa historia y quedo en el olvido aunque sigo guardando ese documento. Pero si llego a escribir capítulos de esta historia de esa misma cantidad de palabras los capítulos saldrán como en dos meses o tres y prefiero ser más constante dándoles tres o cuatro capítulos cada mes más o menos._

 **DarkerUchiha** _ **:**_ _la unión del Sacred Gear de Asia al alma de Issei traerá, obviamente varios cambios, pero como no me gusta spoilear(ni que me spoileen) no diré mas nada, solo tengo una pregunta para ti, a que te refieres con cambio de temática? A, por ejemplo, Issei sea traicionado por los que quiere o cómo?_

 _Por cierto emmm, no pude ver tu historia porque no apareció bien el link y en tu perfil no aparece nada. Sorry Xc_

 **Draig blaster:** eso lo tendrás que averiguar en el transcurso de la historia, no me reconocen por spoilear. Un saludo

 **Leincrowbell:** muchísimas gracias y aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo :3

 **Antifanboy:** _muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras. Hasta otro cap X3_

 **Broly999** _: creeme que cod zombies aparecerá pero o hara de una forma que no altere directamente la historia, es un método para que la introducción de este no se vea forzada… espero me entiendas, y hasta próximo cap._

 **D:** _muchas gracias._

 **Necrogod** _: pues de nada! :3_

 **Kuroneko777:** _Hola, muchas gracias por entenderme, aquí está el nuevo cap… espero te agrade._

 _ **Bueno, hola! Como están? Bien después de tres semanas por un fin un capitulo nuevo, no creen? Bueno no tengo mucho más que decirles. Solo quiero hacerles una preguntan… logran adivinar a que escena de película se parece?**_

 _ **Sin más que decirles hasta el próximo cap. :3**_


	22. Exorcistas

Dos meses habían pasado desde que comenzó el entrenamiento de los jóvenes demonios que estarían dispuestos a enfrentar a Kokabiel para proteger a Kuoh. Dos meses en los que todos mejoraron bastante e incluso aprendieron nuevas técnicas. Pero el que más destacaba era el avance que Issei había tenido de no ser un rival potencial para todo el sequito de Sona, paso a ser un ser que puede hacerles frente en su máximo nivel y, si sabía jugar bien sus cartas, podía derrotarlos. Pero no solo él había avanzado, Sona también había mejorado mucho, ella pensaba mucho antes de actuar y a veces eso la hacía predecible y le jugaba en contra, pero con la ayuda de Issei y su madre ahora puede pensar sobre la hora y volverse casi impredecible, lo mismo paso con Tsubaki y con varios miembros del sequito de Sona que eran muy predecibles, pero lo que más le enorgulleció conseguir fue el de poder por fin manejar la magia especial de su familia, el hielo… pero no solo eso, sino que también logro combinarlo con su magia de agua logrando un estilo de combate muy propio. Incluso Sara había entrenado con ellos, el que más le ayudo a entrenar había sido Ddraig, el mismísimo Dragón Celestial Rojo, que le ayudo a pulir muchas de sus habilidades… pero ella no era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… en eso era en lo que Issei, Sona y su sequito la superaban, tal vez ella tenía un poder increíble pero los demás demonios la superaban por mucho en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin magia. Fue gracias a él, a su propia hija y al sequito de esta que logro mejorar mucho en este aspecto aunque todavía no podía hacerle frente a Issei en ese aspecto. Todos habían mejorado mucho, Saji lo había hecho al empezar al manejar mucho mejor su Sacred Gear, Tsubaki al empezar a manejar mejor su naginata y su Sacred Gear, Tomoe había mejorado muchísimo con su esgrima de estilo samurái, después de todo Griselda la había ayudado, era parte del trato que Issei le había ofrecido… Tsubasa había mejorado su propio estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a la ayuda de Issei y de Tsubaki. Ruruko tambien había mejorado, ella al no poseer un Sacred Gear decidió empeñarse mucho en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con dagas y con la magia, para asi poder engullir en poder a sus armas blancas. Reya y Momo, las dos alfiles del sequito de Sona, se habían empeñado a hacer un trabajo en conjunto logrando grandes avances como el aumentar sus capacidades mágicas, aprender nuevos hechizos y lograr algo grandioso… crear un ataque en conjunto muy poderoso y peligroso… lo llamaron **Cañon Galick** , en honor al ataque muy famoso de un personaje de anime shounen muy reconocido en Japón. De vez en cuando Issei le enseñaba a sus padres, a Eri y a Hikaru movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo básicos y a como zafarse de un agarre de algún enemigo… cosa que ellos agradecieron ya que por lo menos podían sentir que serían de algo de ayuda en esa batalla. Griselda por su parte había formado una amistad con todos las personas que le brindaron cobijo, ella misma se había dado cuenta que los demonios no eran lo que los textos bíblicos decían ni lo que los demás exorcistas le habían contado alguna vez… ni si quiera se asemejaban a los que alguna vez ella misma tuvo que cazar o eliminar, ellos eran más humanos ni siquiera notaba la diferencia en hablar con ellos que el hablar con una persona cualquiera… eso le hacía pensar mucho en lo que años atrás hizo, le hacía reflexionar el por qué los demonios que ella tuvo que eliminar se comportaban de forma violenta o/y sanguinaria, sentía curiosidad por conocer sus historias.

Ahora nos encontramos en el Comité Disciplinario viendo como Issei estaba sentado en el escritorio de la sala con un rostro pensativo. Había mandado a Yura y a Eri, que se había unido al Comité, a vigilar los pasillos de la escuela… les había dicho que tenía unos papales que guardar y que luego las alcanzaría. Pero en realidad quería estar solo un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer… sabe que ya pasaron dos meses desde la última vez que vio a Kokabiel… estaba completamente seguro que este también se había hecho fuerte. Sara le había dicho que con su máximo poder actualmente estaba al nivel de Raizer… uno de los demonios de clase alta más débiles de la sociedad demoniaca, si… sé que están sorprendidos… incluso nuestro propio castaño lo estuvo en su momento. Pero ahora el objetivo de Issei era poder librarse de los sellos que todavía retienen su poder… los sellos funcionaban de una forma particular… sellaban el 50% del poder total del que los posea… si el poder del sellado crecía los sellos tomaban más poder hasta sella el 50% del poder actual de la víctima, eso se lo había explicado Ddraig y por esa razón es que ahora quería sacarse aquellos sellos, para poder enfrentar a Kokabiel y lograr tener una mínima oportunidad de ganar… una oportunidad para que la esperanza brille en medio de tanta oscuridad.

- _Ya es hora Ddraig… todavía tienes el sello?_ -

 **[Por supuesto que sí, aunque estas seguro de ir solo?]** Pregunto el dragón un poco preocupado por como reaccionaria su compañero al volver a encontrarse con su ama.

- _Por supuesto que no… por eso tengo que ir a buscar a unas personas para que me acompañen_ \- decia el castaño a la vez que salía del salón del comité, lo cerraba y se dirigía a un lugar específico.

 **[A quién buscaras? A los Sitri?]** Preguntaba Ddraig tratando de adivinar a que personas buscaría su compañero.

- _Bueno si, pero no solo a ellas… a Sara y a Eri también, además de mis padres y Mamá Shidou_ \- decia el castaño mentalmente, como toda su conversación, mientras que entraba en el edificio escolar y empezaba a recorrer los pasillos de este.

 **[A los demonios puedo entender el porqué… pero porque a los humanos?]** Preguntaba el dragón un poco curioso del porque Issei llevaría a Eri y al resto de su familia.

- _Bueno recuerdas que le hice una promesa a Eri de ir a jugar a su casa?_ \- pregunto Issei a la cual recibió una respuesta positiva del dragon. – _Bueno, con todo esto del asunto de Kokabiel no eh podido hacerlo… y le prometí que en compensación la llevaría algún día al inframundo, aunque yo tampoco lo conozco muy bien… además, siento que puedo empezar a volver a sentir rencor hacia ellos y lo último que quiero es entrar en una batalla… sobre él porque llevo a mis padres, es porque me siento más cómodo que dejándolos aquí…_ \- decia el castaño a la vez que terminada de subir unas escaleras que conducían al tercer piso del edificio.

 **[Entonces, más que compañía estas llevando a seres de contención…]** Ddraig era muy perspicaz y parece que se dio cuenta rápido del plan de Issei.

- _Exacto, aunque estoy muy a la par con Sona, y su sequito puede hacerme frente, con Sara no tengo ninguna oportunidad… es más fuerte que todos nosotros cuando hablamos de magia y estrategia… incluso sin la fuerza bruta, ella es capaz de derrotarnos y trapear el piso con nosotros… si llego a querer atacar a los Gremory, estoy seguro que ella me detendrá-_ le decia Issei al dragon de forma muy seria, recordaba las secuelas que le dejo el intento fallido de entrar en el modo Juggernaut Drive, no podía controlar bien su sentimiento de ira.

 **[Es un buen plan, todavía recuerdo cuando te descontrolaste en nuestro primer enfrentamiento… estabas fuera de ti. No encontraba diferencia entre tu… y un asesino]**

- _No me lo repitas Ddraig… si lo recuerdo. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió ese día fue que me enfrente a ti… me enfrente a tu alma. Más allá de que haya perdido y que no tuvieras todo tu poder, me enfrente a ti… por cierto, todavía no me has dicho como saliste, tu mismo me dijiste que "ese" tipo te sello dentro del Sacred Gear y que no podías salir…- dijo Issei casi pidiendo directamente que Ddraig le explicara lo que sucedió o que hizo para conseguirlo._

 **[Es un poco complicado de explicar… cuando uniste el Sacred Gear de tu amiga con tu alma, debilitaste el sello de la Boosted Gear en mi alma… pero aun no podía salir de él, pero al pasar mi alma al Sacred Gear de tu amiga si pude hacerlo… el Twilight Healing me sirve a mi como un método para que mi alma salga de tu cuerpo… estuve practicando un tiempo mientras dormías, al principio podía salir pero no tomar mi forma de dragon por eso decidí usar tu apariencia un poco modificada para que no tenga problemas al usar mi poder, que hasta ese entonces estaba incompleto… pero con el tiempo por fin pude mostrar mi verdadera forma, pero puedo mantenerla por muy poco tiempo… en palabras simples y resumiendo todo, el Sacred Gear de Asia Argento hizo un milagro y me ayudo]** dijo el dragon con un tono agradecido dirigido hacia la difunta amiga de Issei.

- _Aun cuando ya no estás aquí… Asia, sigues ayudando a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio_ \- dijo el joven castaño para sí mismo, para terminar la conversación con su mentor dragon y para acceder a la habitación del concejo estudiantil. Al entrar sintió un cosquilleo y una sensación de peligro que recorrió todo su cuerpo… al observar dentro se topó con los rostros de Eri y Yura, que lo miraban sorprendidas al igual que el a ellas. Mientras que dentro de la sala estaban Sara y Sona junto con el resto del sequito se esta ultima… pero no estaban solamente ellas, tambien habían otras dos personas de las cuales emanaba esa extraña aura que ponía a nuestro joven castaño muy nervioso y lo mantenía alerta. Issei y Ddraig estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta antes de entrar a esa sala de aquella aura.

-Justo estaban por ir a buscarte Sekiryuuttei-sama…- esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sara, y llamaron la atención de Issei que, al ver la expresión severa en el rostro de esta, se puso serio.

-Para que mando a llamarme Lady Sitri?- Issei se dispuso a seguirle la corriente a Sara, a la vez que observaba con detenimiento a las persona presentes que le causaron ese escalofrió. Ambas estaban encapuchadas y no se les podía ver bien sus rostros, pero una de ellas llevaba algo grande en la espalda que estaba envuelto en telas. Ese objeto en la espalda de aquella mujer era lo que mantenía alerta a Issei.

-Asi que tú eres él Sekiryuuttei… cómo te llamas?- una voz femenina salio de la persona encapuchada con el objeto en la espalda, dándole a entender a Issei que era una chica.

-Es descortés preguntar el nombre de otra persona sin presentarse primero, no crees?- dijo Issei de forma seria. Aquella mujer frente a él se sacó la capucha que cubría su rostro dejando ver a Issei que aquella mujer tenía un largo y hermoso cabello de color azul un poco más azuloso que el de Tsubasa y en su flequillo había un mechón de color verde… tenía unos preciosos ojos de color ámbar que adornaban su ya de por si hermoso rostro. Si no fuera porque el objeto en la espalda de aquella mujer lo inquietaba, posiblemente se haya quedado hipnotizado por la hermosura de aquella mujer.

-Tienes razon… me disculpo por eso, mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta- dijo la peliazul mientras mantenía su tono de voz serio.

-Un gusto… mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei- respondió el castaño, mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia donde estaban Sona, su sequito y Sara.

-Ya veo… así que tu eres el que ha estado relacionado con la bruja hereje, Asia Argento… verdad? Quien diría que también fueses el Sekiryuuttei- el paso de Issei se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras tan insultantes dirigidas a su fallecida amiga. Los demás demonios presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar aquellas palabras y se preocuparon por algo inminente… por el cómo se tomaría Issei aquellas palabras y como reaccionaria.

-No eres nadie para hablar así de Asia… porque tú no la conociste- respondió Issei con rabia mientras miraba de la misma forma a aquella mujer. La otra encapuchada no dejaba de mirar a Issei como si estuviera buscando algo en él.

-No me hace falta conocerla para saber que ella curó a un demonio, algo que está prohibido dentro de las normas de la iglesia… ahora dime donde se encuentra- decía Xenovia todavía manteniendo su voz firme acompañada de una expresión estoica.

-Ella creía en su Dios más que nadie… ella creía que su expulsión se debía a él, que él le tenía algo mejor preparado! Ella siempre creyó en él y nunca abandono sus enseñanzas- dijo Issei ya muy enojado con ella… su ira estaba invadiendo su juicio y estaba actuando por instinto. Los demás demonios al escuchar la palabra "Dios" sintieron un grave dolor de cabeza, Issei tambien lo sintió pero supo disimularlo bien.

-Issei… en verdad eres tu?- esas palabras fueron susurradas por la otra encapuchada que tenía un tono de tristeza.

-Bien… si ella creía tanto en nuestro señor, entonces dime donde esta… la purificare con mi espada antes de matarla, así es como dictan nuestras reglas. Ahora dime donde esta- decía Xenovia deforma aún más seria a la vez que sacaba el objeto detrás de su espalda, lo desenvolvía de aquellas telas, y dejaba ver que era una imponente espada. -Esta es una de los 7 fragmentos de Excalibur, Excalibur Destruction, es una espada sagrada y tambien tiene cualidades purificadoras… si me dices donde está la purificare con mi espada- La Excalibur Destruction aparece como una espada de dos manos con un agarre bastante largo con una cruz en el pomo. Contiene un protector tipo hacha y un segundo agarre con forma de cadena que conecta el protector con la cuchilla, la cuchilla misma es enorme, larga y termina en 3 puntos.

-Tendrás que sacarme esa información a golpes maldita bastarda- una llamarada de fuego rodeo a Issei por unos segundos. Cuando esta termino el castaño pasó de tener su uniforme escolar a tener puesto su traje de batalla, con su espada normal en la espalda, no llevaba puesto su chaqueta negra y las mangas de su camiseta blanca estaban arremangadas dejando ver claramente la silueta negra en forma de espada ubicada en su ante brazo izquierdo.

-Estas oponiéndote a la iglesia?- dijo Xenovia entrando en pose de batalla y con actitud desafiante.

-Y que si lo hago?- decia Issei con la misma actitud de Xenovia. –La iglesia cambio toda la historia a su favor… incluso los mismos demonios y angeles caidos más jóvenes llegaron a creerse la historia de la biblia. En esta aparece que él fue el salvador, que él es el más fuerte de todos… pero la verdad, es que Dios es débil y por eso cambio toda la historia a su favor, para que las demás mitologías le teman por unos cuentos-

-No permitiré que insultes a nuestro señor!- dijo la otra persona encapuchada con vos de mujer, revelando asi a Issei que era una mujer, lanzándose hacia Issei con intenciones de atacarlo. Pero antes de que siquiera poder tocar al joven castaño, Issei se movió muy rápido a la vez que tomaba por las túnicas a Xenovia y a la otra exorcista y las sacaba del edificio por la ventana. Mientras las dos enviadas de la iglesia iban cayendo lograron acomodarse para caer de pie, al igual que Issei. Los demás demonios presentes no tenían palabras para lo que acaba de suceder y estaban totalmente impactados que todo esto haya terminado en una pelea, pero dejando eso de lado, rápidamente salieron hacia a donde se estaba a punto de desatar ese enfrentamiento y al llegar Sara rápidamente ordeno a Momo, Reya y Tsubaki que pusieran una barrera para que nadie más viera ese enfrentamiento. Las dos enviadas de la iglesia se sacaron las túnicas que cubrían sus cuerpos, solo para dejar ver que llevaban unos leotardos un tanto raros de color negro y que aparentemente estaban hechos de cuero, llevaban unas cuantas cintas del mismo color que el traje en piernas y brazos y unas botas de batalla, y en sus cuellos estaban colgados unos crucifijos de plata. La otra joven, al quitarse la túnica que la cubría, dejo ver que tenía un hermoso cabello de color castaño claro atado en dos coletas, que le llegaban a la cintura, al costado derecho e izquierdo de su cabeza, poseía unos hermosos ojos de color amatista complementado con un rostro increíblemente hermoso y un cuerpo de buenas medidas, casi o igual de desarrollado que el de su compañera.

-Me pareciste un buen sujeta cuando te vi entrar… pero ahora veo lo que realmente eres, un demonio. No dudare en quitarte de mi camino si te cruzas en el- decia Xenovia adoptando una pose de batalla.

-Lo siento Issei-kun… pero Asia Argento es una traidora, y tiene que morir… además no voy a permitir que insultes a mi señor misericordioso- decia Irina adoptando tambien una pose de batalla y sacando un lado que tenía atado en su brazo derecho y, para sorpresa de los demonios, este se transformó en una katana. Issei con su mano derecha se dispuso a empuñar su espada a la vez que su Sacred Gear hacia acto de presencia en su brazo izquierdo.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que insulten su memoria…- aquellas palabras soltadas por el castaño asombraron un poco a ambas exorcistas y empezaron a sacar sus conclusiones. Pero no lograron pensar por más de dos segundos, ya que tuvieron que esquivar un corte horizontal hecho por el castaño, el cual se había acercado a ellas muy rápidamente. Ambas intentaron atacar en sincronía, pero sus ataques fueron rechazados por un golpe de Issei con su brazo izquierdo directo a la hoja de Excalibur Destruction y, debido a esto, Issei logro anticiparse al ataque de la castaño claro y frenarla, solo para luego empezar con un duelo de fuerza entre espadas. Xenovia quedo un poco aturdida por el golpe de Issei, pero solo fueron unos segundos, pero aun asi quedo sorprendida… el golpe de Issei había logrado hacer vibrar a Destruction, vibración que se transmitió a su cuerpo. La sorprendió por el hecho de que antes había recibido golpes aún más fuertes, pero ninguno de ellos había logrado hacerla vibrar de tal forma… había algo especial en aquel demonio frente a ella, algo que debilitaba la resistencia de Destruction.

-Issei-kun… por favor, para con esto! Que te paso para que cambiarás así!- pedía la castaño claro mientras intercambiaba ataques con el joven Sekiryuuttei.

-No se quien eres! Y tu no me conoces!- dijo Issei para después separarse un poco de Irina para luego crear una bola de fuego y luego arrojársela a la joven castaña, que tuvo que esquivar ese ataque al ser tomada por sorpresa. –No sabes todo lo que Asia tuvo que pasar y si te conformas con solo unos tontos rumores… eres una estúpida- Issei insulto sin ningún inconveniente a aquella exorcista… pero sentía muy dentro de su ser, que lo que había dicho estaba mal. Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, las exorcistas e Issei volvieron a lanzarse a la batalla. Este combate no era uno en el cual el Sekiryuuttei se sintiera cómodo, se veía obligado a si o si responder a los ataques con su espada o debía esquivarlos para no ser dañado por aquellas armas sacras que podrían costarle la vida.

-Reya, Meguri… vallan a buscar a los padres de Issei ahora, si pueden tambien traigan a Hikaru y a Griselda…- dijo Sara de forma muy seria. La matriarca Sitri estaba muy preocupada por el bienestar de Issei, en esos dos meses le había agarrado un cariño especial, lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo y lo quería como tal. Y su instinto materno le pedía a quitos que parara esa locura antes de que llegara a otros extremos.

Issei con el pasar de los segundos se fue tranquilizando y dejo su odio e ira atrás solo para pasar a sentir arrepentimiento por sus palabras y acciones cometidas hasta ese momento, claro… todo esto gracias a la ayuda de Ddraig. Fue entonces que Issei empezó a atacar con más precisión y agilidad en cada golpe que empezó dar. A las exorcistas les estaba resultando cada vez más difícil la tarea de tratar de romper la defensa de Issei, ya que este estaba empezando a defenderse de forma más estratégica y atacaba sorpresivamente.

 **[Menos mal te tranquilizaste, de seguro hubieras activado el modo "False" y hubieras tratado de acabar con ellas… no habrías parado hasta aniquilarlas]** dijo Ddraig en un tono mas tranquilo después de que el estado frenético de Issei cesara.

" _perdóname compañero, me deje llevar por la ira… justo después de que acordáramos que trataría de controlarme en ese aspecto… perdóname"_ decía el castaño mientras seguía tratando de seguirles el ritmo a aquellas dos exorcistas que empezaban a aumentar su velocidad. _"Ddraig tendré que seguirles el ritmo si quiero sobrevivir, debo activar el modo False… además si llego a perder, Sona y los demás tendrán muchos problemas"_ decía Issei muy preocupado por la seguridad y tranquilidad de los otros demonios que de por si mismo.

 **[Deberías tratar de amortiguar un golpe de esa chica de pelo azul con el Sacred Gear…]** dijo Ddraig con un tono feliz y a la vez misterioso.

 _-a que te refieres? El Sacred Gear no se romperá?-_ preguntaba Issei con un poco de temor de hacerle daño a Ddraig.

 **[Créeme… te gustará y además te ayudara]** decía Ddraig muy entusiasmado y feliz.

 _-Voy a creer en ti Ddraig… espero no te equivoques-_ dijo Issei no muy convencido pero dispuesto a hacer lo que Ddraig le dijo. Issei desvío una estocada de la joven castaña claro que fue a parar en el suelo, y luego…

 _ **Clark! Flush! Crack! Crack!**_

… Issei detuvo el corte horizontal que lanzó Xenovia directo a su torso, levantando un montón de polvo. Issei estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado… todo su Sacred Gear estaba agrietado y rajado… exceptuando la gema. Los demás demonios también estaban sorprendidos, incluso las exorcista estaban así…

-Ddraig estas…? Huh!- antes de que si quiera terminará de hablar… Issei observó como es que del mismísimo Sacred Gear, empezó a surgir una luz de color escarlata de las grietas, que se formaron al detener el ataque de Xenovia, y que empezaron a envolver el Sacred Gear de Issei.

 **[Boosted Gear evolution]**

Cuando la luz cesó, en el brazo de Issei ahora se encontraba un guantelete totalmente distinto… su extensión ahora le llegaba a Issei hasta el codo y se podían ver muchas modificaciones con respecto a cómo era el Sacred Gear en modo básico, entre lo más destacable se encuentra que hay una segunda y tercera gema en el guantelete de la Boosted Gear, la de que estaba a la altura de la mano seguía siendo de color esmeralda, pero la de codo era de un color rojo sangre y había otra gema que estaba en medio de estas últimas dos que era de color amarillo y la segunda cosa más detallante de la nueva apariencia de la Boosted Gear es que ahora posee algo asi como dos cuernos de color amarillo en cada costado del guantelete.

 _-Que es lo que sucedió?-_ decía Issei en estado de shock por el impactante y repentino cambio de apariencia de su Sacred Gear, pero no era el único… las exorcistas y los demás demonios presentes también se sorprendieron… no tanto por el cambio que sufrió, sino por la cantidad de poder que empezó a emanar de Issei.

 **[Lo que paso compañero es que habían dos sellos de la Gremory el Sacred Gear aparte de los otros sellos que tienes en tu cuerpo, estos impedían que el Boosted Gear evolucione, estaban bien ocultos y por eso me tomo mucho tiempo descubrirlos… y en vez de usar mi poder para romperlos, decidí usar la propiedad destructiva de aquella espada que porta chica azul maleducada, pero use mi poder para proteger la estructura del Sacred Gear y no a ambos sellos]** dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei, explicándole a su joven portador lo que acababa de suceder. **[Ahora compañero… derrotémoslas]**

-Bien… entonces, acabemos con esto… debo darte las gracias, Xenovia-san, gracias a ti pude librarme de unos de mis problemas- dijo Issei adoptando la pose de un maestro samurái que está a punto de atacar con su katana, solo que en vez de la katana, Issei lleva una espada bastarda. Después de salir de aquella impresión que les causo la repentina evolución del Sacred Gear del castaño, las jóvenes exorcistas también se dispusieron a ponerle fin a ese enfrentamiento. _–Sabes Ddraig?... aun cuando estoy actuando de esta forma, que parece tranquila… todavía siento ganas de apalearlas con todas mis fuerzas… si llego a descontrolarme, dame una paliza-_ decía Issei de forma totalmente seria.

 **[Cuenta con eso compañero… pero sé que no lo harás, no tendrás tiempo a hacerlo]** decía Ddraig a la vez que sentía como los padres de Issei, Hikaru y Griselda, acompañadas de Yura y Tomoe, se acercaban rápidamente al lugar aunque todavía se encontraban lejos.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_ _si, si supe eso… después de todo yo cree el cap, pero si te refieres a si Azazel intervendrá para salvar a su hija… solo tendras que esperar para ver si lo hace o no._

 _ **DarkerUchiha:**_ _me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero me perdones el tan largo retraso en subir este cap. Por cierto si me leí tu historia, esta buena… se ve que te decidiste en usar elsword junto a hsdxd… espero la continúes, no leí mas de los dos caps que subiste primero por ciertos motivos que explicare mas adelante. Pero si me gusto la historia. Sin mas que decirte hasta otro cap, claro si es que te sigue llamando la atención esta historia._

 _ **Antifanboy:**_ _muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

 _ **Necrogod:**_ _de nada :3_

 _ **Broly999:**_ _gracias por tu apoyo y tu comprensión… espero este cap también te agrade y hasta el próximo cap._

 _ **Kuro:**_ _me alegra que esta historia te haya llamado la atención y que sea buena a tus ojos, tratare de seguir asi y lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto por este cap. Sorry._

 _ **Dark knight discord:**_ _si, es enserio… espero te guste este cap y siento el retraso._

 _ **Darkness-1997:**_ _gracias por tu apoyo!_

 _ **Lamento mucho el retraso en subir este capítulo, pero estuve muy deprimida y con muchos problemas, además de la reciente perdida de un ser querido… deje escribir un tiempo para no hacer que mis sentimientos negativos afecten esta historia y que todo este trabajo se vaya a la basura por un mal sentimiento o un mal momento. No se cuando volveré a subir cap, espero y creo que van a tener por lo menos tres capítulos este mes… una vez mas me disculpo por el retraso y hasta la próxima.**_


	23. Lagrimas y tristeza por una perdida

La pelea contra las exorcistas estaba llegando a otros niveles… Issei estaba logrando mantenerlas a raya, pero ellas ya estaban siendo más rápidas que él y estaban logrando romper su defensa. Una vez Irina logro romper la defensa de Issei, dejándole a Xenovia el camino abierto para atacar al joven castaño, que al ver inminente ataque que iba dirijo hacia el… logro moverse a una velocidad muy alta y puso su espada entre él y el ataque de Xenovia… dando como resultado…

 **Crack! Clank!**

La espada de Issei se rompió, todos se sorprendieron por eso y temieron por la integridad del castaño, que al ver este hecho decidió tomar mucha más distancia de la que estaba tomando últimamente. Vio con lastima el estado se su espada más antigua solo para después soltarla.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de ponerse un poco más serio… verdad Ddraig?- dijo Issei a su compañero dragón.

 **[Si, tienes razón compañero, pero… tendrías que haberlo dicho antes… ya es tarde]** dijo Ddraig con un tono cansado, cosa que confundió a Issei. Justo en ese momento los padres del castaño, Hikaru y Griselda… ya habían llegado. Ver a sus madres allí hizo que tanto Xenovia como Irina se pusieran blancas como la nieve, pues se atemorizaron al verlas allí. Issei, en cambio, solo se sorprendió de verlos allí y se detuvo antes de activar el modo **"false"**.

-Mamá… Papá… que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Issei solo para ver después a Hikaru y a Griselda. Xenovia e Irina, dejando su miedo atrás, asumió que Issei había mandado a traer a sus madres para usarlas de amenaza.

-Como te atreves a usar a mi madre de esa forma!?- grito Xenovia con rabia solo para después acercarse rápidamente a Issei y darle un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen que por poco lo levanta del suelo, logrando sacarle todo el aire.

-Incluso a mi madre, a la que te crio como su fueras uno más de sus hijos! Esto no te lo perdonare, maldito demonio!- grito Irina para segundos después atinarle una fuerte patada en su pecho que mando al joven Sekiryuuttei a chocarse contra unos árboles y romperlos debido a la fuerza con la que salió volando, hasta perderse dentro del bosque.

-Vamos mamá! Rápido vámonos de aquí!-

-Si, ellos no pueden hacernos nada asi que va…-

 **Plaf Plaf**

Hikaru y Griselda habían abofeteado a sus respectivas hijas, solo para después agarrarlas de la oreja. Debido a esto ambas soltaron sus espadas.

-Que locas conclusiones están sacando?!-

-Cómo fue que llamaste a Issei-chan? Irina?- dijeron ambas mujeres, regañando a sus respectivas hijas. Issei estaba levantándose del suelo, mientras aquella aura verde del Sacred Gear de Asia, y debía de admitir que aunque son humanas tenían una fuerza brutal en las piernas. Sabía que debía de volver rápidamente, de lo contrario sus padres irían a buscarlo, si es que no lo estaban haciendo ya. El joven castaño empezaba a acercarse a la salida del bosque solo para ver a Irina y a Xenovia de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, las orejas y una de sus mejillas rojas y con pequeñas lagrimas queriendo formarse en sus ojos… y enfrente de ellas estaban Griselda y Hikaru regañándoles a la vez que tenían en sus manos un abanico improvisado de papel. Dejando a Issei con expresión de 'que rayos paso aquí'.

-Las están regañando por lo que te hicieron y dijeron- dijo Eri mientras se le acercaba con un pañuelo, y limpiaba la suciedad y la poca sangre que tenía debido a unos rasguños con las ramas de los arboles con los que choco. -Deberías tener más cuidado Issei… no debes de confiarte… no recuerdas lo que le paso a Goku cuando estaba a punto de ganarle a Freezer! Lo vimos ayer!- dijo Eri regañando a Issei por lo que hizo, ya que supo claramente que Issei se contuvo en la pelea, no mucho, pero lo hizo.

-Si, está bien lo siento… yo tampoco quiero morir por confiarme de esa forma- dijo Issei visiblemente arrepentido por lo que hizo. -Ya, déjenlo… mamá Shidou, Griselda-san, no me paso nada, estoy bien- intervino Issei logrando parar un poco a ambas mujeres. Pero debía de admitir que tenía miedo de también ser regañado… aunque de seguro Eri le contara a su madre que se confió un poco en la pelea y luego lo regañara a él, pero ese es otro tema.

-De no ser porque ambas ya terminamos de regañarlas…-

-Tú también la habrías ligado- dijeron ambas mujeres logrando intimidar a Issei, el cual solo respondió…

-S-Si de eso no me queda dudas- dijo Issei sintiéndose un niño de 5 años. Luego vio a las otras dos exorcistas e hizo una reverencia.

-Lamento mi comportamiento de antes, me deje llevar por mi odio y talvez dije cosas crueles… lo lamento… tuve un cierto incidente hace poco tiempo que descontrola mis sentimientos, especialmente el de la ira- se disculpó Issei de forma totalmente sincera y brindando una breve explicación. Irina volvió a tener una pequeña esperanza de que su amigo de la infancia no había desaparecido del todo… pero aun sentía dudas. Xenovia en cambio, vio el cambio rápido de actitud de Issei y eso le pareció muy raro y, otra vez con su ingenio, saco nuevas conclusiones… empezó a creer que ese cambio tan abrupto de personalidad era una trampa, que estaba utilizando a sus madres para convencerlas o, tristemente para ellas, se habían vuelto a favor de los demonios… aunque no respaldaba mucho esa última teoría. Asi que antes de que pudieran reaccionar, tomo rápidamente a Irina del brazo con su mano izquierda para salir de allí lo más rápido posible mientras que en su mano derecha todavía portaba a Excalibur Destruction.

-Irina! Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!-

-A donde crees que vas!? Xenovia?!- gritaron Hikaru y Griselda respectivamente a sus dos hijas que empezaron a huir en dirección al bosque.

-Tal vez al ver tu repentino cambio de actitud, fue que empezaron a dudar de ti… lo más probable es que crean que utilizas a sus madres como un modo de extorción para que se rindieran, y por eso decidieron huir… aunque-

-Aunque no tiene lógica… si huyeran con ese pensamiento deberían de saber que podríamos hacerles daño e incluso matarlas… no, ellas no creen que las usamos de extorción, ellas creen que ustedes dos se unieron a nosotros… sus enemigos, los demonios- Sona estaba analizando la respuesta corporal de Xenovia y sus pensamientos fueron completados por el análisis de Sara. Issei se mantuvo viendo hacia donde ambas exorcista habían huido, solo para ver a un costado y encontrarse con la katana de Irina… se acercó, la tomo y la observo durante un momento…

-I-Issei… c-como estas sosteniendo eso?!- la que dijo esto fue Yura, que observaba con miedo, al igual que el resto de los demonios, como es que Issei estaba sosteniendo aquella espada sacra… después de todo si los demonios tocan o son heridos por un objeto sacro, este les quema o los mata inmediatamente, pero a Issei no le pasaba nada.

-uhm?... ah! eso, es por algo que les contare a su respectivo tiempo, pero por ahora quiero mantenerlo en secreto… cambiando de tema, debo de admitir que Irina se ah desarrollado bien… no la reconocí- dijo Issei guardando a Excalibur Mimic en su Sacred Gear a la vez que estaba medio triste por no haber podido reconocer a su amiga de la infancia. Pero aquellas palabras pueden tener un doble sentido que las todas las chicas entendieron de mala forma.

 **Puum! Pock!  
**

-Ay ay ay ay ay… Y ESO PORQUE FUE?!- dijo Issei enojado y con chichones en la cabeza mirando a todas las chicas Sitri y a la propia Eri, que le habían dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres un pervertido!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-De que están hablando? Yo me refería a que ha cambiado mucho, aunque es raro… recién recuerdo su apariencia de niña…- dijo Issei mientras se tomaba la cabeza y ponía una expresión de dolor… aunque no por los golpes.

 **[Eso tiene una explicación Issei… tanto por tus memorias, como para tu jaqueca]** hablo Ddraig por primera vez después de mucho tiempo en voz alta.

-A que te refieres Ddraig? Explícame por favor- pidió Issei ya un poco más recuperado.

 **[Veras compañero, al parecer… debido a que las personas que te aplicaron el hechizo de borrado y cambio de memoria eran unas principiantes en este tema… sin querer aplicaron a algunas memorias muy mínimas, importantes para ti y tu niñez pero que no afecta al futuro… al ver a tu amiga rompiste esos sellos y los recuerdos llegaron directamente hacia ti y por eso la jaqueca]** explico Ddraig de tal forma que todos entendieran. Issei solo miraba el suelo con algo de rabia… solo para después murmurar…

-Porque tuviste que meterte en mi cabeza… porque no me dejaste vivir en paz? Rias Gremory- dijo Issei con cierto tono de rabia y tristeza a la vez. Los demonios lograron escucharlo con total claridad, mientras que debido al silencio que había en el lugar los humanos lograron escucharlo apenas. -Bien vamos a casa… quiero descansar un poco… además, Grayfia necesita algunos aumentos de poder- dijo el castaño emprendiendo su solitaria marcha con dirección a la que ahora también era su casa, la remodelada casa donde antes solo vivían Sara, Sona y Tsubaki. Actualmente era una mansión que a simple vista veías que poseía tres pisos, en aquella mansión, ahora viven Griselda, los padres de Issei y este mismo, Hikaru y su hija, Grayfia y Eri.

Al día siguiente los jóvenes aprovecharon para entrenar y practicar sus habilidades… pero los que más le ponían empeño a una sola técnica, eran Issei y Sona. Ambos habían visto el increíble resultado del entrenamiento de ambas Alfiles Sitri y las secuelas del potente ataque que ambas habían creado. El **"Cañon Galick"** era una técnica de destrucción masiva, no era amiga ni enemiga, atacaba y dañaba sin compasión a quien estuviera en su rango de expansión, asi la habían descrito ambas alfiles creadoras de esta técnica y lo habían acompañado con una demostración. Todos quedaron impactados al ver la técnica… y se habían empeñado en hacer grupos para también lograr hacer esa clase de técnicas, claro con características distintas. Se habían separado por sorteo, pero Momo y Reya no participaron. Al final los grupos quedaron repartidos de la siguiente manera: Ruruko y Saji; Tsubasa y Tomoe; Tsubaki y Sara; y finalmente Issei y Sona. Al pasar las semanas, los grupos iban mostrando mejoría e inteligencia para hacer las técnicas dúo a excepción del grupo Issei-Sona… ambos no sincronizaban bien, Sona dudaba al pensar demasiado e Issei no podía acordarse los pasos de la técnica, lo peor de todo es que si fallaban en hacerla, o ocurría una pequeña explosión o perdían su fuerza física y su magia. Tardaban poco en recuperar su magia pero su fuerza física tardaba dos días enteros, y habían tratado de usar la técnica un sábado a las tres de la tarde, asi que tendrían que esperar hasta el lunes a las 3 de la tarde para estar al 100 por 100. Al siguiente día, domingo, habían acordado que sería un día de descanso, que se relajarían y la pasarían bien. Decidieron salir a pasear, a buscar un buen rato a pasarla bien… al llegar el medio día, decidieron ir a almorzar a un restaurante familiar, después de todo eran un montón. Pero nunca imaginaron que en su recorrido al restaurante familiar, se encontrarían con una peculiar escena.

-Ayude a la iglesia a conseguir sus metas católicas!-

-Ayude a los huérfanos sin hogar con un granito de arena!-

Ambas exorcistas estaban pidiendo limosna en medio de la calle. No parecía que nadie las ayudara ni les prestara atención… solo la miraban de forma extraña, pasaban pero no le prestaban atención. Sus madres se mostraron un poco tristes, por la situación en la que estaban, y a la vez algo enojadas por su repentina huida del otro día. Pero ante todo pronóstico, Issei se les acercó.

-Porque no vienen a almorzar con nosotros… después de todo, es domingo… es para descansar- dijo el castaño, invitando a Irina y Xenovia a comer con ellos. Aunque Issei luego se arrepentiría de eso. Ya en el restaurante, los demás solo observaban sorprendidos y algo asqueados la forma de comer de ambas.

-Irina! Esa no es la forma de comer! No comas como un cerdo!- le regaño Hikaru a su hija mientras la miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

-Xenovia esos no son modales para comer en un lugar como este!- le siguió Griselda el turno para regañar a su hija. El resto de los presentes agradeció que con eso ambas exorcistas dejaron de comer de tal forma, para hacerlo un poco más normal. Xenovia dejo de comer un momento para mirar de forma seria a Issei y preguntarle…

-Muy bien Sekiryuuttei… te agradezco por tu ayuda, asi que ahora… que es lo que quieres a cambio?- ante estas palabras, Eri, Sona, Tsubaki y Yura, dejaron de comer y miraron de forma seria y algo molesta a Xenovia, conocían a Issei, sabían que el solo tenía buenas intenciones, y les molesto que ellas lo trataran de tal forma. Issei soltó un suspiro cansado antes de contestar.

-Verán… yo no quiero nada a cambio de lo que hice… solo quiero hablar- dijo Issei revelando con su tono de voz, que aquellas palabras si le habían dolido. Hikaru, Takeda y Kyouko solo miraron decepcionados a Irina que con su actitud, demostraba que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Xenovia decía.

-Asi? Y de que deseas hablar Sekiryuuttei?- dijo Irina hablando casi con un tono frio… pero una mirada aterradora por parte de Kyouko y Hikaru fue suficiente como para sacarla de la conversación.

-Porque vinieron aquí… sé que mis amigos presentes lo saben, pero yo no. Y quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca- dijo el castaño adoptando una personalidad seria.

-Bien… nosotras estamos aquí porque se nos encomendó recuperar los fragmentos de Excalibur- fue en ese entonces que los que no conocen del tema, empezaron a tener dudas.

-Los fragmentos de Excalibur?- la primera en preguntar fue la misma Eri.

-Veras Eri… hace tiempo, la espada sagrada Excalibur de las leyendas, se quebró en 7 fragmentos. Los detalles de porque o por quien fue quebrada me los guardare, todavía no es tiempo de decirlo, espero comprendas- Issei respondió a la duda de Eri. Los demás presentes en la mesa, especialmente Griselda, Sara y las mismas exorcistas fueron las más sorprendidas… pues se decía que nadie sabía porque o por quien se quebró esta mítica espada. El que Issei lo supiera, era un tema bastante interesante.

-Bueno, continuo… fueron robados 4 de los 6 fragmentos que las distintas ramas de la iglesia tenía en su poder. La séptima espada se encuentra desaparecida… se nos encargó recuperarlas o en todo caso destruirlas… arriesgando incluso nuestra propia vida, si es necesario. Hasta el momento, sabemos que los ángeles caídos tienen que ver en esto… y poseen algunos fragmentos- dijo Xenovia con algo de rabia en su voz al mencionar la última parte.

-Esos malditos ángeles caídos, para lo único que sirven es para causar problemas- dijo Irina con asco la mencionar a los ángeles de alas negras.

-No hables asi de ellos! No todos son asi… muchos no tienen elección, pero claro… ustedes se creen todo lo que dice la biblia… y hacen oídos sordos y ojos que no ven cuando están en frente algo que contradice a sus creencias- la que dijo eso, sorprendentemente, fue Kyouko. Estaba molesta que ambas exorcistas tuvieran tanto prejuicio hacia seres que no conocen. Ella dijo eso claramente, al recordar que la ángel caído que Issei dejo vivir había sido amenazada para hacer tales actos.

-Mira, dejando ese tema de lado… quiero ayudarlas, Kokabiel está detrás de todo esto y nos declaró la guerra, quiere acabar con inestable paz que hay entre los facciones. Quiere reiniciar la Gran Guerra… yo no voy a permitir que destruya la ciudad en donde vivo. Que me dicen- Issei miro de forma seria a Xenovia que lo miraba de la misma forma. Pero Irina se apresuro responder.

-No necesitamos la ayuda de unos dem-

-Acepto…-

-Pero Xenovia!-

-Mira Irina, también me parece algo malo. Pero estamos hablando de uno de los ángeles caídos más fuertes de todo Gregory, sé que jure dar mi vida por el señor… pero prefiero conservarla. Todavía hay cosas que quiero hacer… sueños que cumplir. Además debido a que perdiste tu espada nos será todavía más difícil- Xenovia habla con razón, no quería morir en ese lugar y a tan corta edad. Sus últimas palabras soltadas solo fueron escuchadas por Issei, haciendo que este reflexionara sobre su futuro un momento. Pero no fue demasiado tiempo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en eso ahora… en este momento, debía de concentrarse en la batalla que se aproximaba, que marcaría un comienzo a la próxima generación y un final al pasado de las tres facciones.

-Aceptamos tu trato Sekiryuuttei, a cambio te daré algo más de información… al parecer no lo sabias, asi que te lo diré igual… el otro Dragón Celestial, El Dragón Emperador Blanco, ya lleva bastante tiempo que despertó- en ese momento todos pudieron ver y sentir como es que el cuerpo de Issei se ponía tenso y rígido.

-Bien… te agradezco tu información- dijo Issei secamente, solo con su tono de voz te darías cuanta que no quiere hablar del tema. Después de eso el castaño se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes dejar el dinero suficiente como para pagar por todos los presentes y cuando le consultaron hacia donde se dirigía, el solo respondió que quería estar un momento a solas para pensar. Los demás respetaron esa decisión y se dispusieron a terminar de almorzar. El castaño se dirigió hasta un parque, se sentó en una de las tantas bancas del lugar y se puso a pensar sobre las tantas cosas en las que se había envuelto. Sin que se diera cuenta empezó a llorar… el solo quería vivir en paz, quería graduarse, ir a la universidad, casarse y tener hijos… quería ser feliz en una vida de paz. Pero… murió a manos de una ángel caído por culpa de su lujuria, sufrió la muerte de un ser querido por culpa de su debilidad, tuvo que soportar las mentiras de quienes se hacían llamar amigos y compañeros, y lo peor de todo es que no recuerda los momentos que paso con su difunto ser querido… con su fallecida amiga, Asia Argento… y que hace solo dos meses Kokabiel lo amenazo con destruir toda la cuidad en la que creció, y un maldito lunático juro asesinar a todos sus seres queridos en frente de sus ojos. Cualquiera diría que no es nada, que eso le puede pasar a cualquiera… pero que te pase todo eso en tan solo 6 meses y a la tan corta edad de 17 años… es una carga mental y emocional muy fuerte. Y el enterarse que su rival por destino ya había despertado hace mucho tiempo fue otra carga que se sumó a su ya de por si pesada mochila. Después de unos minutos logro dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado, retomo algo de compostura y se dispuso a volver al restaurante, después de todo… quería aprovechar ese día de descanso al máximo y no dejar que malos pensamientos arruinen ese momento.

Issei volvió al restaurante, termino de almorzar mientras compartía charlas alegres con a los que él consideraba familia, a excepción de las exorcistas que se mantenían a raya en la conversación.

-Bien, ya es hora de que nos marchemos… tenemos cosas que hacer, por ejemplo buscar más información sobre los planes de Kokabiel y el por qué desea- dijo Xenovia, hablando también en nombre de Irina que parecía algo preocupada por algún tema en particular.

-Recuerda que hicimos un trato… espero contar contigo- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Soy una mujer de palabra, no dudes de mi- ni ella misma sabia porque, pero Xenovia había correspondido a la sonrisa de Issei, con una mirada desafiante. Luego de eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar junto a Irina con un rumbo desconocido para Issei y compañía.

-Si necesitan un lugar donde pasar la noche, no duden en ir a nuestra casa. De seguro sabes dónde queda todavía no, Irina-chan?- dijo Takeda recibiendo un asentimiento de por parte de la mencionada. Luego de eso, se dispusieron a terminar de disfrutar su día libre. En el transcurso de su recorrido devuelta a la mansión Sitri, todos notaron a Issei un poco deprimido e ido en sus pensamientos. Asi hubiera seguido de no ser por su propia madre.

-Issei, hijito… te sientes bien?-

-Si… solo que, me preocupan…- _Issei quería decir que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada, pero al ver la cara llena de preocupación de su madre no pudo ocultar la verdad, o eso es lo que yo, Eri Kasamoto, puedo ver._

-Por los planes de Kokabiel?- _la que pregunto eso fue Sona, al parecer cree que es algo relacionado con ese ángel caído._

-No, no es por el… sino por ellas. Por Irina y Xenovia- _no puedo creer que esas dos malditas todavía te preocupen aun después de lo que te dijeron a ti y a Asia!..._

-No entiendo el porqué, ellas te insultaron a ti y a Asia… porque te preocupas por ellas?- _si! Eso! eso! Responde la pregunta de Tsubaki!_

-Xenovia tiene un deseo y un sueño que cumplir… y creo que Irina solo esta confundida. De niños veíamos una serie que nos gustaba mucho, y ella hablaba e imitaba los movimientos y la forma de hablar de su personaje favorito… a lo que quiero llegar es que Irina es muy fácil de influenciar. Tal vez por eso esta confundida… ya no sabe distinguir entre ella misma y la personalidad de otro- _ya veo… solo tú puedes creer eso, pero si tú lo haces… dudo que alguien no lo haga. Y veo con razón el por qué estás tan preocupado, si no tenían dinero para comer, menos tendrían en donde dormir… con razón les ofreciste tu casa. Aunque no ha sido ocupada por nadie durante mucho tiempo._

-Si, tienes razón Issei-chan… aún recuerdo cuando decía se la princesa de los Saiyajin y llamo a su padre "insecto"…- _okey… eso si es cruel, pero ahora que me lo imagino si es algo gracioso._

-Además estamos comenzando el invierno… hace mucho frio por las noches, y no quiero enterarme después que se enfermaron por dormir en la calle…- _cuando no tu pensando en los demás… ay Issei… no puedo evitar pensar que eres tonto, pero a la vez que tienes un gran corazón._

-No te preocupes Issei-kun, si es asi… yo iré a buscarlas-

-Yo te acompañare Griselda, después de todo Irina es mi hija- _asi me parece bien! Las madres deben se hacerse cargo de sus propias hijas. Aunque la mía… No! No es momento Eri… debes concentrarte._

-Están seguras que no necesitan ayuda? Ya van a ser las 9 de la noche- _Es verdad, puede ser algo peligroso._

-No te preocupes, después de todo soy una Exorcista maestra retirada- _si con retirada, te refieres a que te expulsaron y empezaron cazarte… entonces si, estas retirada._

-Y gracias a tu entrenamiento y al de los demás, ahora puedo defenderme- _si, ahora todos los humanos presentes podemos hacer eso._

-Bien… vayan, pero no se tarden mucho, de acuerdo?-

-Vamos Issei! Estarán bien… no te preocupes demasiado- _eso es lo máximo que puedo decirte, Issei… yo también estoy preocupada por ellas, pero sé que estarán bien, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento._

 _Ay esa Eri… espero que tus palabras sean verdad… yo, Sona Sitri, no puedo evitar sentir que algo malo va a pasar. Después de eso, nos separamos… mientras Griselda-san y Hikaru-san iban a buscar a sus hijas, el resto de nosotros nos dirigimos hacia nuestra nueva casa. Mucha gente se mudó a mi hogar estas últimas semanas, y nos vimos obligadas a remodelar nuestro hogar. Sinceramente no me gusta estar rodeada por muchas personas, pero con el paso de los días me fui acostumbrando, además asi es más divertido y siempre tengo con quien hablar._

 _Después de cenar, cuando me estaba preparando para dormir después de una hora de jugar con la pequeña Akane… veo que Issei está parado enfrente de una ventana que daba hacia unas colinas llenas de bosques. Llevaba puesto su traje de batalla y miraba con seriedad hacia un punto determinado en las colinas que rodean la cuidad. Su rostro mostraba seriedad y preocupación… debo admitir que se ve guapo… NO! No es momento de eso ahora!._

-Issei… estas bien?- _enserio? Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió preguntar?! Eres una estúpida Sona!_

-Me preocupan… ya van a ser las 11 de la noche y todavía no han vuelto… creo que están cerca de ellas, pero aun asi… es peligroso andar por la noche en el bosque- _… como?_

-Están en el bosque?!... pero que rayos hacen allí?- _pero que rayos hacen ahí esas dos!?_

-mmm… tal vez yuri al aire libre- _Yo, Hyoudou Issei, observo a Sona mientras trato de no perder la compostura… se que es una broma un poco subida de tono, pero me gusta ver a Sona sonrojada._

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACER UNA BROMA ASI EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE!?- _la próxima heredera del clan Sitri, estaba agitándome mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me decía esas palabras._

-Jajajajaja perdón, perdón… no pude evitarlo, pero debes admitir que fue algo gracioso- _Yo, Sona Sitri, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de aquel torpe castaño de ojos heterecromaticos…_

-Si… tienes razón, pero no es hora de hacer esa clase de bromas. Mejor ve a buscarlas, yo te observare mediante un círculo mágico… asi convocare un círculo mágico especial para traerlos de vuelta- _Ay Sona… siempre tan mandona como siempre… por eso me gusta más tu forma despreocupada. Bueno, es lo que a mí, Hyoudou Issei, me gusta mucho de ti._

-Bien… nos vemos después Sona- _dije mientras salía directamente por la ventana y emprendía mi camino hacia donde estaban Hikaru y Griselda, para dirigirlas hacia donde estaban sus hijas. No me costó mucho encontrarlas._

En la iglesia de las colinas, Xenovia e Irina estaban en medio de una clase de estanque dentro de la iglesia, desnudas lavándose su cuerpo individualmente. Se podía notar el enojo en la expresión de Xenovia. Y en el rostro de Irina se podía notar algo de culpa.

-Bueno, no podría ser peor… cierto?- hablo tímidamente la joven castaña.

-Que no podría ser peor? Que no podría ser peor?!... estamos aquí si no fuera por que compraste esa estúpida pintura de aquel falso santo!- grito Xenovia con rabia, a la vez que dejaba de lavarse su cuerpo y se olvidaba completamente del frio que antes la obligaba a lavar su cuerpo de forma apresurada. Debido a que el grito de Xenovia la tomo por sorpresa, Irina se espantó y cayó de trasero en el estanque, mientras miraba a su compañera muy sorprendida. –Perdiste tu espada, no tenemos dinero ni para comer un mísero pedazo de pan… nos mandaron aquí para detener a aquel maldito que robo las espadas sacras, pero… que pueden hacer dos niñas frente a un cadre caído… aun si tenemos la fuerza de un dragón celestial con nosotras, solo seremos estorbos en el enfrentamiento… nuestros sueños serán aplastados por la sed de guerra de aquel maldito!... yo, quería ser madre, tener una vida tranquila, tener un perro, vivir en un lugar lejos de problemas… pero, ahora sé que eso nunca sucederá- Xenovia había perdido su compostura, había perdido lo más importante, había perdido la esperanza. Irina no podía enojarse con su amiga, no podía hacerlo… no podía sentir lo que su compañera sentía ahora, pero si sabía una cosa, su amiga estaba confundida y ella… ella también, desde que llego a Kuoh ya no podía distinguir a demonios de humanos. Se había dado cuenta que lo que decía la biblia no era cierto, que los demonios no son crueles que se dejan llevar por la avaricia y la lujuria… se dio cuenta que eran más humanos que demonios. Los sollozos de Xenovia empezaron a llenar aquel deteriorado lugar… no eran lagrimas pequeñas, eran lagrimas gruesas y sinceras, que demostraban la tristeza y el dolor de darse cuenta que el sueño que siempre quiso cumplir, será casi imposible de hacerlo realidad. Irina se levantó y fue a abrazar a su amiga… para tratar de consolarla…

-Vamos Xenovia, todo irá bien… no te deprimas, yo… yo lo siento, por todo lo que paso, por todo lo que hice más, yo… no soy más que una inútil, yo soy una estúpida que no sabe hacer una sola maldita tarea! Perdóname Xenovia… por favor perdóname- pero la verdad fue… que ella fue la consolada, la joven exorcista castaña, empezó a llorar… lo primero que se enteró al llegar a su ciudad natal, fue que su amigo de la infancia era el Sekiryuuttei, que él y su madre estaban del lado de los demonios y que ella no pudo hacer nada por ayudarlos… lágrimas de amargura por ser la más inútil de las dos enviadas de la iglesia. Gasto el dinero que les habían dado para subsistir en esa ciudad en una estúpida pintura y perdió la única cosa que no debía perder a parte de su vida… el fragmento de la espada Excalibur que se le fue encomendado, Excalibur Mimic. Se sentía horrible por no ser de más ayuda a su compañera, que había cargado con el peso de todas las misiones que ambas habían realizado juntas. De pronto sintieron como las abrazaban de forma materna.

-Irina, yo sé que no eres inútil, eres mucho más… eres mi hijita querida, no importa que el mundo te diga lo contrario, pero eres importante para mí, para tu hermana y para tu padre… sabes que no soy buena con las palabras… pero sabes que te quiero y que eres uno de los pilares que mantienen mi vida-

-Xenovia, te prometo que te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño… no soy muy buena expresando mis sentimientos, y sé que no te di el cariño que esperabas de niña pero, espero entiendas y sepas, que no importa que pase, no importa que enemigo me impida cuidarte o verte cumplir tu sueño, lo derrotare para poder conservar aquella sonrisa tan linda en tu rostro… te he enseñado a perdonar, pero también te eh enseñado a pedir perdón, y ambas cometieron un grave error al insultar a Issei-kun y a la difunta Asia Argento…-

-Irina, te enseñe a no prejuzgar a la gente, y creo que a ti también te lo enseñaron Xenovia-san… pero ustedes prejuzgaron a Issei y a Asia y los lastimaron, los hirieron… ninguna de las dos sabe que es lo que ambos tuvieron que sufrir… y se los explicare más adelante, ahora cámbiense que vamos a ir a un lugar más cálido que este. Hablaremos después, de acuerdo?- las madres de ambas jóvenes habían llegado sin hacer ruido y las habían abrazado y consolado… a su manera, pero también les habían recalcado su error al prejuzgar a la gente. Las exorcistas se cambiaron, se acercaron a sus madres y debajo de ellos apareció un círculo mágico de color azul, que los llevo devuelta a la mansión Sitri. Pero Issei no fue con ellas, les había dicho a Hikaru y a Griselda. Que iría después, ya que iba a ir a visitar la tumba de su amiga, Asia. Ellas no pusieron queja alguna, ya que sabían que era algo muy importante para el.

En la mansión Sitri, mientras Xenovia e Irina se iban a bañar para no enfermarse, los demás habitantes de la casa estaban sentados en la mesa, ya habían terminado de almorzar y estaban tomando un poco de té, para bajar la comida… Sara estaba sentada en frente de Tsubaki, Sona estaba en frente de Grayfia, Takeda estaba enfrente de Hikaru y Griselda estaba sentada enfrente de Eri. En ese momento Kyouko había vuelto de ponerse su pijama, y parecía tener algo importante que decir.

-oigan, sé que es un poco repentino… pero, me podrían ayudar a preparan una fiesta sorpresa para Issei, es por su cumpleaños…- pidió Kyouko tímidamente.

-Claro, no es ningún problema, y dime… cuando es- pregunto Sara, solo para volver a tomar su taza de té, al igual que el resto de los que estaban en la mesa.

-Es mañana- fue en ese momento que los que estaban tomando el té, ósea todos, escupieron su té por la sorpresa que curiosamente fue a parar a la boca que tenían en frente. Y asi llegamos a esta escena que Kyouko observaba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza… todos los presentes rápidamente escupieron lo que les había caído en la boca, solo para después empezar a toser, buscando sacar todo el líquido que tenía la persona enfrente de ellos en la boca.

-Y porque no nos lo dijiste antes?!- pregunto Sara, mientras se recomponía. –Tsubaki, deberías dejar de tomar el té con tanta azúcar! Si siques asi engordaras!- aquellas palabras pusieron colorada a la reina Sitri.

-Usted debería dejar de tomar el té con pedacitos de pan en el! Además cuando fue que se los puso allí!?- aquella acción de la que fue acusada Sara, mayormente la hacía Akane que era una niña de 5 años. Prácticamente, Tsubaki le dijo infantil a Sara. Los demás se guardaron sus comentarios, ya que no les convenía que les pasara algo parecido a lo que paso con la matriarca Sitri y con la Reina de Sona.

-Con gusto te ayudaremos… que tal si le hacemos la fiesta mañana al mediodía en la escuela- ya un poco más recompuesta, la que sugirió eso fue Sona.

-Si, eso estaría bien- dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Podemos llevar nuestra consola para jugar allí, no?- la siguiente en aportar, fue Eri.

-Según recuerdo, lo que más le gusta a Issei… son las frituras: papas fritas, con sabores distintos, etc- sorprendentemente la que aporto esa información, fue Grayfia. Y asi, fue como los que estaban en la casa empezaron a planear a último momento lo que iban a hacer a continuación. Issei llego y rápidamente ocultaron todo y fingieron estar hablando de otra cosa. Al final se fueron a dormir. Issei se levantó a las 6 de la mañana, hora inusual, pues actualmente se levantaba a las 7… pero no se levantó sin ningún propósito, al parecer alguien lo estaba invocando a esa hora, después de todo… todavía tenía que seguir cumpliendo con los contratos demoniacos. Al estar medio dormido ni se dio cuanta a que lugar lo convocaron. Cuando estuvo bien despierto, se sorprendió… pues estaba en la iglesia de ayer, donde Griselda y Hikaru encontraron a sus hijas con su ayuda.

-Hola maldito Sekiryuuttei- Issei reconoció la voz al instante… pero no tuvo tiempo ni a voltearse a ver a la dirección de donde había escuchado ese sonido, porque ya tenía clavado en su pecho una espada de color dorado… una espada sacra. Pero aquella espada le estaba haciendo mucho más daño que cualquier otra, debido al daño y la gravedad del ataque, vomito sangre. -Ves lo que le sucedió a mi hermoso rostro?... pero claro que lo vez, después de todo tú me hiciste esto!- aquel sujeto que habia herido a Issei, fue nada mas y nada menos que…

-F-Freed… bhaj- asi es, era Freed Zelzan, que ahora tenia la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una horrible cicatriz de quemadura, y había perdido el ojo en ese lado.

-Sientes como te quema?... esta es Excalibur Blessing, capaz de purificar a cualquier maldito ser como tú!- Freed saco la espada del pecho de Issei solo para mandarlo a volar de una patada. La fuerza de ese ataque fue tal que Issei rompió una pared de la iglesia al ser arrojado por esa clase de ataque. Issei no estaba al 100%, todavía no había recuperado toda su fuerza, todavía debía esperar hasta las tres. Issei rápidamente activo el Sacred Gear de Asia para cerrar su herida, pero aun cerrada… el pecho todavía le ardía, sentía que perdía el aliento.

-Alto ahí, Freed…-

-Oh, jefe Kokabiel… yo solo quería recuperar a Excalibur Nightmere- en efecto, había sido Kokabiel el que había hablado. Issei logro ver como este estaba entrando por la entrada de la iglesia ya casi en ruinas. A duras penas, el castaño logro levantarse mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Tienes razón, debemos recuperarla… sino nuestro plan no estará completo… bien, si eres tan amable Sekiryuuttei?... me entregas aquella espada?-

-Antes muerto! Maldito psicópata!-

-Muy bien… no me dejas otra opción…-

En el inframundo, Rias estaba junto con su sequito platicando mientras estaban desayunando, esa ves solo se encontraban ellos, ya que Raizer iba a entrenar con su sequito, pero Rias decidió quedarse.

-Como creen que este Issei?- Pregunto Rias cambiando el tema de conversación. Koneko se mostró triste al recordar todo lo que su sempai tuvo que pasar… ella se había jurado nunca hacerle sentir a alguien aquel dolor que 'aquella mujer' le hizo sentir de niña, pero lo había roto al causarle tal dolor al joven que, a pesar de ser un pervertido, siempre sonreía y se mostraba positivo, ella misma le había enseñado junto con Kiba los valores del compañerismo… ella era una **"Torre"** era un símbolo de protección y firmeza… y ella no pudo serle fiel a aquellos valores y le hizo daño al joven castaño, aquel que derramo lagrimas por ella cuando fue eliminada del Rating Game contra Raizer Phoenix. Kiba solo sonreía de forma triste y apretaba sus puños con furia por no haber podido hacer algo… por no haberle dicho la verdad a Issei para que este no tuviera que haber sufrido tal dolor a nivel sentimental… a esas alturas, no sabía si continuar considerándose amigo del joven Sekiryuuttei… no sabía si todavía podría ser considerado como un **"Caballero"** que es fiel a los suyos. Akeno, aquella joven que ostenta el puesto de **"Reina"** en el sequito de Rias, aquella que debe de preocupar y busca el bienestar de su reino y sus allegados, fue la primera en fallarle al más reciente miembro de su sequito… y la ultima en darse cuenta de sus errores, ella le bloqueo los recuerdos de Asia a Issei porque ella misma había pasado lo mismo hace varios años, cuando perdió a su madre y no quera que el joven Sekiryuuttei sufriera el mismo dolor que ella sufrió cuando era niña… pero con ayuda de Rias y la madre de esta, Venelana, se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, porque entendió que aquella persona que perdemos nunca muere mientras la llevemos con nosotros en cada acción que hagamos, en los logros, en las derrotas… y en nuestros corazones. Por eso cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho en contra de lo que necesitaba Issei, lloró… porque sabía que Issei nunca la perdonaría, ni a ella ni a los demás… lloro porque no volvería a ver más que en fotografía, y lloro… porque sabía que Issei posiblemente los odiara y les guardar rencor. Y Rias… ella fue la causante de todo el dolor que Issei tuvo que pasar, la causante de las memorias perdidas de Issei y la causante de que el joven castaño yo no posea ni su brazo izquierdo ni su ojo derecho de nacimiento, ya que los sacrifico, su deber como **"Rey"** era el de proteger a su gente, mantener el bienestar y la paz para ellos, pero no pudo hacerlo… se dejó guiar por sus deseos personales y dejo de lado a su "pueblo" solo para que el que tuviera que pagar los platos rotos sea su joven y principante **"Peón"**. El joven alfil, Gasper, sabía que Rias había entrado en un tema de conversación delicado, por esa razón decidió callar y no hablar más que para preguntar sobre cosas que le daban mucha curiosidad. Gasper antes de ser liberado no podía compartir habitación con nadie, pero con el tiempo logro acostumbrarse a estar solo con sus compañeros de sequito, si hay alguien más en la sala, necesariamente necesita estar en una caja para sentirse en cierta forma protegido. El primero en hablar fue Kiba.

-Yo solo espero que este bien… después de todo se merecer ser feliz por el gran sacrificio que hizo por nosotros- decía el joven espadachín con un tono triste. Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Gasper, pues este conocía poco y nada de la historia que tienen los miembros de su grupo y con ese tal "Issei". Pero Akeno, ante las palabras de Kiba, se mostró confundida, y por eso pregunto.

-En que te ayudo a ti el sacrificio de Issei, Yuuto?- pregunto Akeno con curiosidad de como el sacrificio de Issei había ayudado al caballero Gremory. La relación entre Kiba y la caballero de Raizer, Karlamine, era un secreto que solo Raizer conocía, el mismo Kiba le había pedido su bendición a solas para poder casarse con ella más adelante, el tercer heredero Phoenix no se negó y asi ambos quedaron comprometidos en secreto.

-Él nos ayudó renunciando a la palea contra Raizer-sama para que vivamos en el inframundo…-Kiba tomo el colgante en forma de corazón de color azul de un collar rojo que llevaba en el cuello y que llevaba grabado "Y+K for ever" en color dorado, y lo sostuvo con cuidado y cariño. -... junto a la persona que amamos- aquellas palabras interesaron mucho a Gasper, que no pudo evitar sacar sus propias conclusiones y preguntar.

-Entonces? El costo del sacrificio de ese tal Issei fue el de recibir una golpiza por parte de Raizer-sama?- pregunto Gasper de forma temerosa. Ante tal pregunta, Rias solo acaricio con ternura la cabeza del joven alfil mientras sonreía de forma triste.

-No, ese no fue su sacrificio… el sacrifico algo mucho más importante- dijo la joven pelirroja con visibles lágrimas en sus ojos que pedían a gritos salir con libertad.

-El sacrifico su propia felicidad a cambio de la nuestra- dijo Koneko sin ocultar sus lágrimas ni su tristeza. Le dolía mucho el darse cuenta que su aprendiz, en lo demoniaco, se sacrificó por ella y los demás por hacerlos felices, pero lo que más le dolía y le hacía daño… era el hecho de que nunca podría decirle **"Perdóname"**. Pero aquellos sentimientos quedaron atrás al sentir como una corriente de energía recorrer su cuerpo dándoles una señal de alerta… una señal muy rara, pero que les daba una señal de emergencia… uno de los suyos estaba en peligro, y el único que faltaba en el lugar era…

-ISSEI!- grito Rias abriendo el círculo mágico de visión que servía para ver cómo es que se encontraba y cada tanto tiempo lo invocaba. Al poder ver por fin la imagen en el círculo lo que observaron los dejó helados… el Sekiryuuttei, Hyoudou Issei… se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba, lleno de heridas, cubierto de sangre y con parte de su ropa destruida dejando ver sus marcados y magullados músculos llenos de moretones y heridas… pero al que vieron acercándosele fue lo que más les aterro… Kokabiel, un cadre de los Ángeles Caídos, con algunos rasguños y muy poca sangre en su cuerpo que posiblemente ni siquiera es suya… sino que podría ser de Issei… aquel ser ángel de alas negras… portaba en su mano una extraña espada, que hacia fluir el odio y el rencor en el joven caballero Gremory, pero esos sentimientos desaparecieron al ver como su joven compañero de sequito, trataba de levantarse, casi sin conseguir éxito, pero al final lo logro.

-Vaya… y yo que pensé que te quedarías en el suelo. Pero no crees que es un poco inútil lo que estás haciendo? Ya tengo la Excalibur Nightmere, para que seguir peleando- preguntaba aquel caído mientras un círculo mágico lo rodeaba, limpiándole la sangre y la suciedad de su cuerpo. Issei respiraba agitadamente, mientras lentamente se ponía en posición de combate. Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos, es que aquella espada que Kokabiel le arrebato a Issei, no era Nightmare, sino Mimic con la forma de Nightmere, se le ocurrió Ddraig después de investigar y hacer unas pruebas con ella dentro del Sacred Gear. Se la dio a cambio de que dejara de maltratar a Issei. Pero fue en vano, y no podía ayudar a Issei saliendo del Sacred Gear ya que Issei lo había prohibido.

-Proteger esta ciudad, a mi familia y a mis amigos… no es inútil… todo, todo esfuerzo cuenta… y más cuando nos enfrentamos a seres como tu… y si hoy muero… otro tomara mi lugar, otros protegerán lo que yo no pude… otros te detendrán…- decía Issei tratando de parecer fuerte, pero su estado, el cansancio y su forma de hablar delataban lo débil que se encontraba. En un movimiento rápido Kokabiel acertó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago de Issei que levanto a este del suelo, le hizo vomitar sangre y caer de espalda duramente contra el suelo. Aunque el joven castaño trato de tomarse su zona afectada, no pudo ya que no le quedaba fuerza en su cuerpo. Kokabiel se acercó lentamente hacia Issei, a la vez que empezaba a dar vueltas la espada en su mano…

-Si con otros, te refieres a la hermana de Leviathán y su patético sequito, a esas dos exorcistas que por cierto una de ellas perdió su espada sacra y a esa exorcista anciana retirada… entonces, ya eh ganado- dijo Kokabiel solo antes para volver a sonreír con locura. -Tienes unas últimas palabras… intento de Sekiryuuttei?- pregunto el caído dejando de girar su espada y levantándola sobre su cabeza.

-Peleen… no dejen a sus sueños escapar, peleen no por la paz… por sus sueños, sus metas, sus deseos… peleen por vivir- Kokabiel se mostró confundido por aquellas palabras que soltó Issei mientras miraba fijamente al techo del lugar, guiado por esa curiosidad, levanto la cabeza y pudo ver un círculo mágico de color azul… un círculo mágico de los Sitri. Lo que significaba que estaban viendo aquel momento, pero el cadre caído no lo había sentido hasta hace poco…. Lo que quería decir que fue convocado hace muy poco. Pero más que preocupar a Kokabiel… desato una enorme sonrisa en su blancuzco rostro.

-… Igual esto no cambia nada, ustedes no podrán contra mi… muy bien Sekiryuuttei… llego el momento de acabar con esto- dijo el cadre muy decidido a acabar con la vida de Issei…

-luchen… y perdónenme, por no cumplir mi promesa- dijo Issei soltando su última sonrisa antes de que Kokabiel atravesara el pecho de este y los círculos mágicos, tanto de los Gremory como de los Sitri se quebraran no dejando ver más de aquella escena.

Los Gremory estaban sin habla, las lágrimas eran lo único que se mostraba en sus rostros… ya no sentían la presencia de Issei con las piezas demoniacas. Kiba estaba devastado y la rabia contra aquellas espadas sacras solo creció al ver cómo estas espadas le arrebataron a otro compañero, como en el pasado. Koneko solo empezó a llorar sin ocultar su dolor, ahora era verdad… nunca más podría disculparse con su sempai. Akeno estaba igual que Koneko… pero más que nada, su asco hacia su propia sangre creció a muy altos niveles… ahora odiaba como nunca su sangre… de ángel caído. Gasper lloraba por ver morir a una persona… nunca lo había visto, pero aquel mensaje que dejo aquel joven castaño, le había llegado… y verlo morir con aquella sonrisa triste, le dolió mucho aunque no lo conociera. Rias era la que estaba peor de todos, no se explicaba ni encontraba motivos para que su joven peón… aquel que se sacrificó su felicidad por la de todos los miembros de su sequito… tenía que sufrir tanto…

-Isseeeeeiiiii!- fue el grito desesperado de Rias que alerto a todos los de la mansión Phoenix.

A la salida de la iglesia se podía ver a Kokabiel mientras era acompañado por Freed que parecía inquieto.

-Esta seguro de dejarlo asi, señor?- pregunto Freed mientras veía con preocupación la iglesia a su espalda.

-Mira y cuenta conmigo, Freed… tres, dos… unos- dentro de la iglesia de pudo ver un flash de luz. -Cuando los seres sobrenaturales morimos… desaparecemos en partículas de luz, además ya no lo sientes verdad?- dijo el cadre caído mientras seguía alejándose del lugar. Y en efecto. Freed ya no podía sentir el aura de Issei, y lo dio por muerto.

Los Sitri, los padres de Issei, Eri, Irina, Xenovia, Hikaru, Griselda y Sara estaban de igual forma que los Gremory… Sona cayó de rodillas mientras se cubría la cara, tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus lágrimas, Tsubaki estaba como ser sin alma… la vida en sus ojos no estaba, solo para que después lágrimas de sus ojos empezaran a salir. Tomoe mantenía la compostura, pero su tristeza fue más y término derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Momo y Ruruko no ocultaban su dolor ni sus lágrimas y su único consuelo fue el joven peón portador de Vritra, que derramo algunas lágrimas pero se mantuvo fuerte ante tal tragedia. Reya lloraba por la pérdida de su amigo y mentor en lo que se refiere a magias ofensivas y Tsubasa capaz la más afectada de todos los miembros del sequito de Sona, pues empezó a golpear el suelo mientras derramaba lagrimas solo siendo detenida cuando Takeda la abrazo como un padre, aunque este tampoco estaba del todo bien… ya había perdido hijos, pero ellos murieron antes de nacer o apenas nacidos, Issei fue asesinado… forma cruel, y enfrente de sus ojos. Kyouko empezó a llorar con toda la tristeza del mundo… su hijo, su único hijo había muerto frente a sus ojos, y ella no pudo hacer nada… Eri y Hikaru trataban de controlarla, de consolarla… pero no podían hacerlo… ellas mismas estaban sufriendo, Hikaru había criado a Issei como uno más de sus hijos y verlo morir fue un puñal a su corazón de madre. Eri no podía ocultar su tristeza, pero hacia todo lo posible por ocultar sus lágrimas… trataba de parecer fuerte, pero su corazón sufría como si estuviera siendo estrujado sin piedad. Irina y Xenovia eran consoladas por Griselda, fue hace poco que se enteraron de todas las cosas que Issei tuvo que pasar y de la verdadera historia de Asia… ambas estaban totalmente arrepentidas de lo que le dijeron a ambos. Xenovia, aunque conocía a Issei muy poco gracias a su madre logro ver lo herido que estaba espiritualmente y verlo morir con aquellas heridas en su alma, la devasto ya que creía que nadie debía de morir con heridas de "cadenas" en su alma. Irina conocía a Issei desde niños y obvio su muerte le afecto… fue un golpe emocional muy fuerte, lágrimas de tristeza fluían de sus hermosos ojos y ambas se juraron algo que nunca creyeron que harían… juraron venganza contra aquel ángel caído que asesino a Issei y asi, poder expiarse del pecado del prejuicio que ambas cometieron. Grayfia, mantuvo su estoica mirada por un tiempo, de sus ojos cayeron unas lágrimas de amargura por no poder ayudar al joven peón Gremory, pero más que nada, una gran sed de venganza surgió en ella. Pero Sara, aquella mujer fuerte, decidida y valiente… apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que estos empezaron a sangrar, su tristeza y dolor estaban siendo opacados por su odio e ira dirigidos hacia Kokabiel. Y podía sentir como este se estaba acercando, junto a otras auras, hacia su posición, se estaban acercando hacia la escuela. Lo peor de todo, es que no llamaron a Issei para ver donde estaba… sino que lo habían llamado para que no se tardara en ir a la escuela… porque tenían una sorpresa preparado para él. Después de todo… ese 15 de diciembre… era su **"cumpleaños"** … y nunca imaginaron… que fuera a ser el último.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Necrogod:** _de nada! Un gusto X3_

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso no se pudo, pero espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

 **Leincrowbell:** _gracias por tus palabras y espero este cap también te haya gustado._

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _perdón por la tardanza pero espero la espera haya valido la pena._

 **Autor godz:** _muchas gracias :3_

 **Aten92:** _pues la verdad si, la batalla comenzara en el siguiente capitulo._

 **FGD92:** _si, seria bastante interesante… pero ya tengo el destino par Serafall. Asi que no podría ser, lo siento._

 **DarkerUchiha:** _gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y creo con todo mi corazón que tienes razón en eso, no le gustaría verme asi. Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo que compensa el tiempo que estuve ausente… bueno, creo. Y, perdón por mas intriga._

 **Broly999:** _gracias por tu apoyo en un momento tan difícil para mí. Espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado y compense el tiempo que estuve ausente. Bye bye_

 **Guest 1:** _espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, y nos vemos en otro cap._

 **Eduardoleyva:** _tienes algo de razón, aunque parte de tu predicción se cumplio… estuviste en lo correcto. No me gusta dar spoilers asi que no dire mas por ahora, asi que nos vemos en otro cap. Bye!_

 **Jesus Roberto Borbon Soto:** _lo siento, se mucho de naruto y sobre tu idea. Es imposible, el punto es cortar la relación IsseixRias, sino sería una historia igual a otra solo que, por asi decirlo, de otro color. Si bien tu idea es buena e interesante, no voy a utilizarla. Lo lamento. Pero si aun asi te agrada esta historia, te invito a seguir leyéndola… pero si ya no deseas hacerlo no puedo obligarte a leerla._

 **Guest 2:** _es una propuesta interesante. No te doy mi autorización todavía, porque no me gustaría que lleguen otros a apropiársela… es como cuando un amigo te copia la tarea y se saca más nota que tú, se siente horrible, verdad? Más que nada es miedo a eso. Si lo especificas más, tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo. Pero por hora mi respuesta es no._

 **Bien espero les haya gustado el capitulo, es asi de largo para compensar el tiempo que estuve inactiva, espero les guste y hasta otro cap.**


	24. Momento de duelo y La Voz de Dios

-No tenemos tiempo para llorar… no hay tiempo para duelo, necesitamos proteger a los humanos en la escuela- aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Sara, que pesar de hablar con una voz de autoridad, se podía ver en su estado la tristeza y la ira contenida… además de que verla derramar lágrimas no ayudaba en nada. -Sé que lo que les estoy pidiendo es mucho… pero hay civiles en el establecimiento, debemos protegerlos. Issei no habría querido que nos quedemos asi, debemos proteger nuestra ciudad y la paz que hay entre las 3 fracciones… vamos a darle muerte a aquel que asesino a nuestro querido hijo, salvador y mejor amigo!- nadie, absolutamente nadie se opuso a esas palabras soltadas por Grayfia.

-Derrotemos a ese maldito bastardo, y traigamos la paz que Issei siempre quiso!- la siguiente en hablar fue Sara. Tanto la Matriarca Sitri como la Reina de Hielo de la Devastación eran las personas con más edad, debían de ser la más fuertes y asegurarse de que los más jóvenes no pierdan su voluntad para pelear.

-Hikaru, Griselda, Takeda, Kyouko… activen la alarma de sismo y lleven a todos hacia el bunker que hay bajo la escuela, manténganlos allí… estoy segura que habrá temblores, asi que no habrá mucho problema en convencerlos que es verdad… Grayfia, ayúdame a poner una barrera alrededor de la escuela, el resto… prepárense, pronto estará aquí- las ordenes las dio Sara. Todo, teniendo el alma destrozada y mientras su tristeza abundaba su ser, los demás demonios y humanos presentes… acataron las ordenes de la demonio más fuerte presente en el lugar. Sara sabía perfectamente que los más jóvenes no sabían lo que era perder a un amigo o a un ser querido… por eso designo a los adultos las tareas que necesitaban hacerse de inmediato. Los adultos asignados dejaron de consolar a quienes estaban muy mal, se separaron lentamente, miraron a Sara y asintieron para después salir de la habitación para ir directo a hacer lo que la matriarca Sitri les había dicho.

 _Yo, Sara Sitri, estaba escondiendo mis lágrimas de dolor… Issei no era mi hijo, pero lo quería como a uno y formaba parte de mi familia, o al menos asi lo consideraba yo… verlo morir, en el día de su cumpleaños, me afecto fuertemente… el me ayudo a superar muchos obstáculos, físicos como mentales… era increíble… y verlo morir asesinado por un maldito bastardo cobarde!, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré mantener mi compostura… pero solo espero perderla, cuando este enfrente de ese maldito desgraciado… para poder extinguir su vida como el hizo con la de Issei. Espero logren estar listos, porque si no… estamos muertos._

 _El dolor, la tristeza, y la soledad… volvieron a envolverme, a mí… Eri Kasamoto. Issei era el faro que mantenía alejada a toda la oscuridad en mi… pero su luz escarlata se extinguió, asi sin más… me prometiste que nunca ti ibas a alejar de mi lado! Pero fue mentira… no, incluso el no sabía que esto pasaría… perdóname Issei, no puedo seguir por mí misma… mi vida era una mierda total… pero tu llegaste y me enseñaste que a pesar de los problemas, hay que ser capaz de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro. Tú me enseñaste que es el amor y el querer a otras personas… y todo lo que hiciste por mí, y por muchas otras personas hiciste que poco a poco me enamorara de ti, por tu gran gentileza y tu puro corazón. Te prometo, no caeré más… siempre seguiré de pie y adelante, no importa que o cual sea el obstáculo enfrente… seguiré tu ejemplo de mantener siempre un buen humor y mi amor por ti, será eterno… te lo juro._

-Vamos chicas… debemos ser fuertes, el no habría querido vernos asi… debemos ser fuertes para afrontar este gran peligro que se aproxima… el asi lo habría querido- _bien hecho al darnos animo con una sonrisa Eri-san, pero trata de no llorar mientras lo haces. Yo, Saji Genshirou, me siento mal por la muerte de amigo y rival… incluso llegue a pensar que todo esto era un sueño, pero no lo es. Mi amigo Issei murió a causa del deseo de guerra de un maldito hijo de puta! Yo no entiendo porque las personas más nobles tienen que morir de forma cruel… Te prometo amigo mío, que tu muerte no será en vano, lucharemos hasta el final… y triunfaremos._

 _Yo, Momo Hanakai, estoy muy sorprendida por la fortaleza que Eri muestra enfrente de nosotras, a pesar de que es una de las más afectadas por esta tragedia… yo no soy tan fuerte. Pero se cuándo debo pelear dejando mis sentimientos de lado… el me mostro su gran apoyo cuando cree esa técnica junto con Reya… me sentí feliz, era alguien a quien apenas conocía pero me apoyo y animo a seguir mejorando esa técnica para que sea imparable, era alguien noble, gracioso, algo pervertido, pero sobre todo era una persona amable, gentil muy bondadosa, ayudando a quien más lo necesitaba incluso sin que se lo pidieran… prometo por mi amor a Gen-chan, que daré todo de mí en esta batalla._

 _Yo, Kusaka Reya, veo reflejado en Eri el semblante de aquel que ya no está con nosotros… sinceramente me siento mal, nunca vi morir a nadie… casi vomito cuando vi esa escena por primera vez, pero por respeto al recién fallecido, no lo hice… no sé si podamos ganar, tal vez solo perdamos miserablemente… con nuestros esfuerzos aplastados, sin nuestras fuerzas y con nuestra esperanza inexistente, pero él hubiera peleado incluso si todo el mundo se le ponía en contra… es lo que lo hacía grande para mí, a pesar de tener la misma edad… yo peleare con todas mis fuerzas, como él lo hubiera hecho… como aquel que es mi ídolo entre los dragones._

 _Sinceramente estoy sorprendida… ver a mis compañeras levantarse una a una, secándose las lágrimas y yendo a prepararse para la próxima batalla… hace nacer en mí, Tsubasa Yura, el deseo de querer seguirlas… en cada una de ellas puedo ver la motivación que Issei tenía siempre cada vez que nos enfrentábamos en un combate de practica… no puedo evitar recordar esa sonrisa desafiante con la que me miraba cuando lo desafiaba a un combate, aquella sonrisa me gustaba mucho… y ya nunca más la podre volver a ver, ya no poder ver nunca más a la persona que amo… la sed de sangre y de guerra de aquel sujeto… de aquel maldito desgraciado!, se llevaron a aquella persona que no se merecía esto, que después de haber sufrido tanto se merecía por fin un alegría en su vida. Pero lo único que le trajo el destino, fue la muerte… no sé si habrá sido lo mejor para que deje de sufrir, o si solo lo condeno a sufrir por siempre… pero yo tengo algo claro, a él no le hubiera gustado verme asi… ni a mí ni a ninguno de nosotros. Se lo que debo hacer… pero seguiré su consejo, no me vengare de su asesino, solo lo detendré para que no cause más daños y pérdidas a mucha gente… esa es mi promesa! Luchare con todo lo que tenga hasta que ya no pueda levantarme!_

 _Mis sempai's son increíbles, se recuperan rápido de este dolor… yo no sé si pueda hacerlo todavía, Issei-sempai era como un hermano mayor para mí. Me enseño muchas cosas, me ayudo en muchas cosas… y también me hizo entender que la fortaleza solo se quiebra si nosotros lo permitimos. No voy permitir que la fortaleza que él me ayudó a crear, se derrumbe con solo un soplido! Nos dijiste que lucháramos Issei-sempai, y eso es lo que voy a hacer… te lo juro por mi amor eterno a Saji!_

 _Yo, Tomoe Meguri, eh perdido a mi compañero de espadas… a aquel que me ayudo a perfeccionar mi técnica de Samurái… murió de forma honorable, dando su vida para darnos un poco más de tiempo para salvar a los civiles de este lugar, no puedo decir que me gusto o que me enorgulleció… es más, me dolió en el alma, en lo más profundo de mi corazón… después de todo, el día de hoy, el mismo día en que llego al mundo, también partió de este… nos dejó asi sin más. Aquel ser que debía de vivar que nosotros, aquel que tenía el corazón más puro y herido de todos nosotros… murió de forma prematura a una corta edad. Los samurái no somos de guardar rencor… pero yo soy solo una niña que perdió a su mejor amigo, no debo de seguir ninguna estúpida regla… y por esa razón, juró vengarme del Asesino de Issei!_

 _Yo, Xenovia Quarta, estoy derramando lágrimas por la muerte de un demonio… no, por la muerte de un humano-dragón que murió por defender a esta ciudad… yo lo insulte, a el y su difunta amiga, Asia Argento, y ni siquiera los conocía… mi pecado fue el prejuicio, la ira y el desprecio… mi pecado no pude ser expiado. Pero peleare por defender esta ciudad… no importa si muero aquí… ya no importa mi sueño, aquel que merecía cumplirlos más que nadie murió el día de hoy. Lo menos que puedo hacer por él, es honrar su memoria y cumplir con su última voluntad… luchare con todo lo que tengo, luchare hasta que muera!_

-Arriba Irina, debemos actuar… no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Debemos acabar con lo que nos encomendaron, incluso si eso nos cuesta la vida… es lo menos que podemos hacer para remendar nuestros pecados, no… nuestros errores- _mi mejor amiga y compañera me está tendiendo su mano para ayudarme a mí, Irina Shidou, a levantarme… pero después de lo que hice, en verdad puedo ser capaz de pelear al lado de ella? Después de todos los errores que cometí… después de los prejuicios y maldiciones que le mande a mi amigo de la infancia Issei y a Asia Argento? Después de todas las estupideces que hice en un solo día? Después de gastar todo el dinero que nos dieron para sobrevivir aquí? Y después de haber perdido el fragmento que Excalibur que me confiaron?... soy capaz de ser útil en este enfrentamiento?... ya no me importa, después de todo, sé que moriré en esta pelea… alguien tan torpe como yo, no tiene más posibilidades para sobrevivir en una batalla como esta. Pero aun cuando quiero abandonar de una vez… no puedo, el me lo impide… me da valor para seguir, aun cuando le hice daño… aun cuando te maldije, me sigues apoyando como cuando éramos niños… muchas gracias Issei, no permitiré que asesinen a nuestros padres… te lo juro._

 _Mis compañeras de sequito, a pesar de ser más jóvenes que yo… ya están de pie dispuestas a darlo todo en la batalla con tal de proteger a esta ciudad… yo, Tsubaki Shinra, soy la reina de este sequito… también debo de dar un ejemplo. Tu muerte no será en vano, Issei… te prometo que no lo será. Tú luchaste por un futuro mejor, por una ciudad tranquila… tal vez por eso fue que te ganaste mi corazón, tu gran determinación y tu valor... te prometo que esta ciudad estará a salvo, luchare con todas mis fuerzas para defender esta ciudad a la que tanto amabas… y protegeré a tu familia aunque me cueste la vida._

 _Mi sequito está dispuesto a dar su vida en esta batalla… porque no puedo darme cuenta que ya es hora de levantarse? Enserio Issei era tan importante en mi vida?... pero en que pudo serme útil?... no lo entiendo? Porque me duele tanto el corazón? Será que el ya no verlo me cambiara? El ya no poder charlar con él? El ya no poder ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en su lindo rostro… el hecho de que ya no podré estar con la persona a la que amo?_

-Vamos Sona, es hora de salir… es hora de pelear, y si no lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por Issei…- _ya déjame Tsubaki, déjame por favor… -_ él te hubiera sacado una foto y te amenazado con subirla a las redes si no te recomponías…- _estoy segura de eso… pero el ya no está aquí. -_ y viendo que tienes moco hasta en los lentes, no creo que te hubiera gustado, verdad?- _y eso que, ya te dije que no está aquí, el ya murió… ya no volverá, ya… ya no está aquí…_ -Deja de llorar… vamos, debemos ser fuertes… como él, que cargo con el peso de toda esta responsabilidad hasta el momento de su muerte… acaso vas a dejar que su muerte sea en vano!?-

-Ya cállate! Su muerte no ser en vano… su sacrificio no será en vano- _enserio eres una mala influencia… qué más da, luchare con todo lo que tenga… pero si muero, solo espero verte del otro lado para que me regañes por estar allí tan rápidamente… y yo, solo aceptare tu regaño. Solo para después… abrazarte y no soltarte nunca más…_ -Ya te entendí Tsubaki… tienes razón, él hubiera hecho eso… y también sé que el cargo con esta responsabilidad de tener que ganar este combate decisivo, ahora recae en todos nosotros… debemos completar aquella misión de proteger a todos en esta ciudad… y yo, me encargare de darle muerte a aquel que lo asesino- _me seque las lágrimas, limpie mis lentes… me levante, y por fin, ya estaba lista para esta terrible batalla… que solo promete dolor._

 _Mi hijo… mi primer y único hijo… murió, enfrente de mis ojos, y yo! No pude hacer nada! Porque? Porque?! No pude tener más hijos y el único que tuve, el centro de mi vida, se me fue arrebatado por el maldito destino!. Mis piernas no podían más… fui apoyándome en la pared hasta que mis fuerzas se fueron completamente. Caí al suelo, pero no sentí dolor, no sentí la caída… no podía sentir otra cosa más que tristeza. Era su madre, y no pude hacer nada para protegerlo! Soy pésima en esto… tal vez por eso se me fue arrebatado, tal vez por eso Issei murió, tal vez es por mi culpa… no, sé que es mi culpa._

-Vamos Kyouko, debemos seguir… tenemos que hacer lo que el resto de los alumnos vayan al sótano- _como puedes hablar tan tranquilo?... como es que puedes mostrarte indiferente ante esta situación?!_

-Que acaso no te afecta?...-

-Kyouko?-

-Acaso no te afecta la muerte de nuestro hijo Takeda!?- _… al ver su rostro, al ver el rostro de la persona que me enamore, ver aquella expresión que mostraba tristeza y sorpresa, y ver las gruesas lágrimas que salían de su rostro, sentí que mi existencia podía ser comparada con la misma escoria._

-Me duele Kyouko, me duele mucho… créeme, pero él, no quería esto… debes ser fuerte, él lo hizo hasta el final Kyouko- _espera Takeda! No me des la espalda!... mi voz no sale pero por favor no me dejes!_ -Issei… fue el primero de nuestros que pudo sonreír. Fue el primero que me regalo una sonrisa al nacer… yo era fuerte con él, pero ahora… no soy más que un padre fracasado que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su hijo muriera- _vi a Takeda alejarse después de decir esas palabras… ya no sabía qué hacer._

 _Era la primera vez para mí, Hikaru Shidou, que veo pelear a Takeda y a Kyouko, entonces es verdad que una perdida puede separar a una familia… pero Takeda tiene razón, hay que ser fuertes. Yo fui una de las primeras personas en ver nacer a Issei, yo estaba dentro de la habitación en vez de Takeda, ya que estaba trabajando y apenas pudo llegar. Yo ya había tenido a Irina, asi que sabía que recomendarle en algunas ocasiones. Verlo nacer y verlo morir, marco algo en mí… no sabía qué hacer. Ambas criamos juntas a nuestros hijos, el era como un hijo más para mí…_

-Vamos Kyouko, Takeda tiene razón… debes de levantarte. Enserio dejaras que los esfuerzos de tu hijo sean en vano?- _son palabras fuertes esas que dijiste Griselda, pero tienes razón…_

-Vamos Kyouko, levántate… si no lo haces por ti misma, hazlo por mí, por Griselda, Takeda… hazlo por tu hijo…- _vamos amiga, tu puedes… confió en ti, al igual que tu hijo lo hizo._

-Y qué sentido tendría? Todo acabara mal… y todo será mi culpa, todo porque no puedo hacer nada… soy inútil, no merezco estar vi-

 **Plaf**

-Po-porque me…-

-Porque estás diciendo estupideces, Kyouko!- _yo, Griselda Quarta, ya no pude aguantar ver a Kyouko asi… y le di una bofetada para que recapacite de una buena vez._

-Tu hijo heredo lo peor de ti… el sentir que la culpa siempre es de él, el no querer preocupar a los demás, ocultar las heridas y fingir que todo está bien. Y también todo malo de Takeda el querer cargar con el dolor del mundo, priorizar la felicidad de otros antes que la suya. Y también heredo lo peor de ambos… menospreciarse a sí mismo… Pero también heredo tu valentía, tu gentileza y tu capacidad de sonreír hasta en el momento más adverso, heredo de Takeda su determinación, su amabilidad y su fortaleza en momentos difíciles… pero lo más importante que heredo de ambos fue la voluntad de seguir adelante pero sin olvidarse de los demás, y también su gran amor y compasión… eres fuerte Kyouko, eres valiente por el solo hecho de llegar hasta aquí… pero dejaste que tu tristeza opacara tu valentía y te desmoronaste… y tú eres fuerte Takeda- _dije esas últimas palabras mientras observaba la esquina por donde Takeda se había "ido"._ -El solo hecho que estés aquí lo demuestra, quisiste seguir adelante… pero olvidaste que no debías dejar nadie atrás. Errores que su hijo no se habría perdonado… deben pelear, debemos luchar… tal y como él nos pidió y cuando ganemos. Tendremos tiempo para derramar lágrimas por el- _estoy segura que hubiera quedado mejor si no me ponía a llorar… pero no pude evitarlo. No entiendo porque… las personas que se ganan mi cariño, mi respeto y mi aprecio… tienen que alejarse de mi lado?. No, mantén la compostura Griselda, hazlo… por tu hija, hazlo por él, hazlo el que te dio una nueva oportunidad de comenzar tu vida… hazlo por Hyoudou Issei… el Sekiryuuttei._

Una vez los alumnos estando en el sótano junto con los profesores restantes de la academia, de alguna forma habían logrado convencer al resto de los profesores que los ayuden a guiar a los alumnos al sótano diciéndoles que era un simulacro. Kyouko, Takeda, Griselda y Hikaru se dirigieron inmediatamente a la azotea donde sabían que todos estaban reunidos. Al llegar vieron a todos comportándose de manera muy seria mientras miraban desde el borde de la azotea hacia abajo… al acercarse, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sentir odio, ira… pues el ser que estaba parado junto a tres personas más, les causaba esa sensación. Un hombre de piel pálida, cabello largo y negro, dejando salir a sus espaldas 10 alas negras, de ojos rojos y vestido con un traje algo raro… era el que estaba mirando con una sonrisa a los que estaban en la azotea, este ser… era nada más y nada menos que Kokabiel, el asesino de Hyoudou Issei. A su lado, había un hombre mayor de edad de baja estatura, y vestido de obispo, mantenía una sonrisa tranquila mientras tenía sus brazos a su espalda. Al lado de este se encontraba Freed y atrás de este, junto a Kokabiel, se encontraba aquella persona que inicio todo… aquel ser que causo dolor en Issei y en Asia… aquella que se presentó como Amano Yuuma… Reynare. El cadre caído miraba con detenimiento a cada persona que se encontraba en la azotea del edificio de la escuela… pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al ver a la Reina de Hielo de la devastación, Grayfia Lucifuge, y la matriarca del clan Sitri, Sara Sitri… aquella que supuestos rumores dicen posee una habilidad y una clase de hielo mucho más alta que el de su propia hija, Serafall Leviathán.

-Creí que esos inútiles se encargarían de la estúpida perra de Lucifer… bueno, ustedes lo prometieron, asi que más vale que vengan en este momento- hablo Kokabiel aparentemente a la nada. Pero a un lado suyo apareció un gran círculo mágico de color negro, del cual aparecieron 34 seres, 34 demonios. Aquellos seres sorprendieron completamente a Sara y a Grayfia que los reconocieron de inmediato.

-Perdone nuestra tardanza Kokabiel-sama… pero teníamos que asegurarnos que la barrera en el inframundo sea tan fuerte que ni siquiera demonios más fuertes logren romperla… y perdone nuestra inutilidad, pero es que el mismo Sekiryuuttei se encargó de hacer añicos todos nuestros intentos de poder asesinar a la Reina de Hielo- se disculpó el que parecía ser el líder de este grupo de demonios.

-Y cuantas veces lo has intentado? Dos o tres veces?- Kokabiel estaba molesto, sabía que si aquellas dos estaban presentes… le sería muy complicado ejecutar su plan.

-No mi señor… todos los días y de diferentes formas… pero el siempre interceptaba a nuestros cazadores y los eliminaba. Incluso un sobre viviente me informo que trataron de acabar con Sona Sitri mientras un grupo se dirigía a acabar con la vida de esa perra de cabello gris… pero fue inútil, el acabo con todos- Grayfia, al ser una demonio de clase suprema, tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados y por esa razón logro escuchar a aquel demonio, al igual que Sara también logro escuchar. Todo eso sucedía mientras ellas no estaban ni enteradas, ellas debían de ser las más conscientes de eso… no por nada son las más experimentadas en ese tema. -Además mi señor… Lucifuge está embarazada y débil, no será problema enfrentarnos a ella-

-Ya veo… quien diría que el Sekiryuuttei sería capaz de tanto. Jajajaja lástima que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, al final si me son de utilidad concejo demoniaco… recuérdame porque me pediste que los aceptara en este plan?- pregunto Kokabiel mientras volvía a sonreír a la vez que observaba los demonios que antes estaban en la azotea, pero que ahora habían bajado al patio de la escuela, para a la misma altura que el cadre y las personas que lo acompañaban.

-El estúpido de cara quemada se que es Freed Zelzan, el malnacido que se enfrento a Issei cuando estuvo a punto de completar aquel extraño cantico, pero y el resto quienes son?- pregunto Saji, mostrando siempre un temple serio mientras trataba con todas su fuerzas de no hacer algo estúpido.

-El que esta vestido de obispo se llama Valper Galilei… experimento durante mucho tiempo los requisitos para poder portar una espada sagrada… logro conseguirlo, logro crear un objeto que le permita al usuario portar una espada sacra sin ningún problema- esta respuesta la dio Xenovia, que empezó poco a poco a sacar a Excalibur Destruction.

-… Pero para hacerlo, sometió a torturas a varios sujetos voluntarios que fueron engañados para aceptar se conejillos de indias en ese experimento. La mayoría eran niños y jóvenes… todos los que fueron voluntarios murieron, y solo uno sobrevivió… Kiba Yuuto, el único caballero de Rias Gremory- la que completo la explicación fue Irina que ahora estaba empuñando una katana normal.

-… cuando fue descubierto en su "Proyecto Espada Sacra", fue expulsado de la iglesia y cazado como un hereje… y desde ese momento se lo conoció como el Arzobispo de la Masacre- esta vez la que dio esa explicación fue Griselda que había sacado una espada normal de quien sabe dónde.

-Los demás demonios que aparecieron ancianos que ostentan un gran cargo en el inframundo, cada uno es un representante de cada casa demoniaca activa hasta el momento… quien diría que estaría ese maldito hijo de puta… maldito Alex Balam, maldito seas padre. No te perdonare lo que ayudaste hacer contra Issei- la que dijo eso fue nada más y nada menos que Sona.

-Ese estúpido, quien diría que lo volvería a ver de forma decente… la última vez que lo vi estaba en una cama embriagado hasta el copete y con una cualquiera a su lado… y ahora resulta que es parte del consejo demoniaco… maldito infeliz, y encima también está la otra estúpida a su lado. No me importa que te hayas metido con esa cualquiera… pero no te perdonare haber tratado de matar a mi hija y mucho menos haber ayudado a matar a Issei- Sara vio con mucho odio y asco a su ex marido y a la amante de este.

-Esos bastardos… son el concejo demoniaco… aquellos que mandaron a matar a mi bebe y a Issei- Grayfia analizaba a cada uno de los miembros del concejo demoniaco. Hasta que una espada en especial que portaba uno de ellos llamo su atención. -Esa es Nothung… una espada demoniaca. Pero como la consiguió?- se preguntó Grayfia para si misma.

-Y esa última… es la que asesino a Issei por primera vez… para que después Rias Gremory lo reviviera- Takeda fue el primero en habla de ella, solo para que después Kyouko continuara.

-Mi hijo me conto que se presentó como Amano Yuuma y que le fue la causante de todo lo que Asia y el tuvieron que soportar- dijo Kyouko con visible rencor en su tono de voz.

-Pero que su verdadero nombre… es Reynare y es la Asesina de Issei y Asia- la persona que dijo eso fue Eri, mostrando odio a la hora de referirse a esa caída.

-No creen que esto debe de ser compartido con los demás?- Kokabiel hablo en voz alta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan bien… para después chasquear sus dedos. -Bienvenidos sean líderes y población de las tres facciones… hoy les mostrare lo frágil y efímera que puede la supuesta paz en la que están viviendo. Lo único que impide que entre vosotros se desate el caos, son estos patéticos demonios…-

-No crees que estás haciendo demasiado escándalo, Kokabiel?- el que hablo fue un ángel con alas blancas, que descendía del cielo… vestía de forma extraña y la mayoría de prendas eran de color blanco o dorado y estaban algo dañadas. Tenía el cabello de color negro, ojos de color celeste y un hermoso rostro que mostraba fastidio.

-Nah, no lo creo Metraron… aunque debo decir que te vez muy mal. Que? Acaso tus ángeles no escucharon ni prestaron atención a la supuesta "Voz de dios"?- dijo Kokabiel con cierta burla en su voz.

-Cállate! Ahora entenderán que solo hay un modo de salvarse… y esa es la dominación sobre las tres facciones!- los demonios estaban perplejos con lo que observaban, un ángel estaba del lado de Kokabiel. Dos bandos cara a cara… la batalla está a punto de comenzar, las tres facciones son espectadoras y saben que si dan un paso en falso… una guerra se desataría.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _si tienes razón, lo de las chicas es una lástima considerando lo que salió en este cap… pero, enserio crees que está vivo? Saludos._

 **Eduardoleyva:** _gracias por tus palabras, y creo la sorpresa del final supera a la anterior, o eso espero. Hasta otro cap! :3_

 **Donplay:** _asuntos personales, lo siento. Además si no me siento bien no escribo. Lo siento por el retraso._

 **Tenzalucar123:** _si, aunque dejo un mensaje para sus amigos. Ahora son ellos los que deben de afrontar la carga que Issei tenia._

 **Necrogod:** _de nada!_

 **Dark knight discord:** _lo lamento. Pero era algo necesario para la historia y el futuro de esta. Espero comprendas._

 **Jesus Roberto Borbon Soto:** _sinceramente, me tome el tiempo de leer tu proyecto. Me no me veo interesada de hacer esa historia, porque no me gusta… me parece raro. No se si leíste las notas que dejaba en capítulos pasados antes o después de responder capítulos, pero yo aclare allí que me centraría en una sola historia, la completaría y luego comenzaría con otra, también deje en claro que ya tengo proyectos a futuras historias… además, para que separe a Issei del grupo Gremory para volverlo a meter? No tiene sentido, estaría cometiendo el mismo cliché que otras historias. Si con lo que me pusiste en tu comentario me estas sugiriendo como continuar la historia, sinceramente tendría que rebuscármela mucho para poner esa clase de continuación, pero no… porque esta historia, si bien en el transcurso puede haber una que otra idea nueva o cambie alguna idea, yo al final ya lo tengo decidido. Lo lamento pero no me agrada tu teoría y no la voy a hacer. Si no te gusta, puedes ir a leer otra historia o si quieres ver tu idea impuesta en algún lado, escríbela tú mismo. Quien mejor para realizar una idea que al mismo ser que se le ocurrió._

 **DarkerUchiha:** _nah, siempre es bueno tener algo de apoyo aparte. Te agradezco tu ayuda en ese momento. Y pasando con el fic. Si tienes razón a Irina la utilizan más que nada para hacer reír, y muy pocas veces toco un tema serio e importante con respecto a ella. Es un personaje con mucho potencial sin explotar… aunque falta ver lo que pasara en los tomos Shin, pero eso será a futuro. Y espero que esta sorpresa del final no te haya dado un paro cardiaco. Nos vemos en el próximo Cap. X3_

 **Nikopelucas:** _ese es el punto, no ser igual a la novela ligera y renovar con nuevas ideas, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo y hasta el siguiente. (pd: algún día enséñame como hacer esa carita del final)_

 **Issei y Sona:** _es uno de los capítulos más tristes que hice. La verdad cuando lo volví a leer casi lloro al imaginarme toda la escena._

 **Broly999:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el cap., a pesar de lo triste que fue. El chiste del yuri se me ocurrió de la nada… era para demostrar que Issei no siempre actúa serio y eso. Por ahora no pienso meter nada de cod, asique no podrá ser sorry :( nos vemos luego. Y hasta otro cap. X3_

 **Darkerai999:** _bienvenido seas a esta comunidad de fanfiction! :D y como ya habrás leído pues, eso no paso, pero habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa en el capítulo siguiente. Sin más que decirte, nos vemos hasta otro cap._


	25. Plan casi consumado

Hace una hora en el cielo… un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos celestes, complexión física bien desarrollada, que se encontraba vestido con una armadura un tanto peculiar y que se encontraba sentado en un trono de oro, estaba mirando seriamente hacia el suelo. Era Michael, líder de los Ángeles, que había observado gracias al poder de la omnipresencia la triste muerte del Sekiryuuttei, Hyoudou Issei. Sabía que algo andaba mal en su propia facción y por esa razón mando a llamar rapidamente a la persona más confiable que conocía, Gabriel, una de las 5 Arcángeles Celestiales y esposa de Michael.

-Para que me llamaste Michael?- la que dijo aquellas palabras fue una mujer hermosa, con una no tan voluptuosa figura, estaba vestida con una túnica de color blanco algo holgada además de tener algunas partes de una armadura de color dorado en su cuerpo. Posee un hermoso rostro con facciones finas, una larga cabellera dorada y unos ojos hermosos de color jade, y su pupila tenia forma de cruz además de estar siempre en un brillante color dorado.

-Te he llamado Gabriel… porque ya es hora de pagar nuestro error del pasado- Michael se levantó de su trono manteniendo una expresión triste, de arrepentimiento y a la vez seria.

-Te refieres a **ese** error? Michael?- la expresión de Gabriel se agudizo, no pensaba que llegaría tan rápido la hora de pagar su pecado. Pero sabía que no tardaría en llegar

-Kokabiel… ha matado al Hyoudou Issei, el Sekiryuuttei… y eh notado desde hace tiempo que están sucediendo cosas raras que han estado pasando alrededor de uno de nuestros hermanos, yo me encargare de él ahora… toma- Michael junto sus manos y creo un circulo mágico del cual salió una espada europea con un detalle de púrpura rojiza y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura.

-Ascalon…-

-Asi es… es Ascalon, tómala y ve al mundo humano de inmediato, yo cerrare las puestas del cielo y nadie más podrá salir… ve a ayudar a los demonios a enfrentar a Kokabiel… es lo menos que podemos hacer para compensar nuestro error… de haber dejado morir a Asia Argento, de haber dejado que se expulsada de la iglesia- Gabriel, tomo la espada y asintió… Michael miraba de forma seria a su esposa solo para después abrazarla. -Cuídate, no te hagas la fuerte… de acuerdo?- Gabriel le dio un beso a Michael antes de desaparecer mediante un círculo mágico. Michael se acercó hacia una mesa que tenía cerca para activar dos círculos mágicos, los cuales aparecieron la silueta de una mujer hermosa con el cabello castaño, ojos de color ámbar y que se encontraba vestida de forma similar a Gabriel. Y la otra silueta era de un hombre con el cabello de color rojo, ojos de color marrón, vestido de manera similar a Michael. Eran Uriel y Rafael respectivamente, que mostraban en sus rostros una gran sorpresa al haber sido llamados por Michael.

-Michael-nii-sama? Que es lo que ocurre? Y donde esta Gabriel-nee-sama?- la primera en hablar fue Uriel que parecía algo sorprendida que Gabriel no este con Michael.

-Que es lo que ha pasado hermano?- Rafael, al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de Michael asimilo que algo andaba mal.

-Quiero que venga aquí ahora, es una orden- esa última palabra soltada por el Arcángel más fuerte de todos ellos, fue lo que los sorprendió totalmente. Y no tardaron en aparecer en el lugar donde estaba Michael. -El Sekiryuuttei… murió, todo fue planeado y creo que uno de los nuestros está involucrado… quiero que cierren todo, nadie podrá salir del cielo durante un día entero-

-Como usted ordene, Michael-sama- tanto Uriel como Rafael sabían que cuando su hermano estaba de esa forma, no había que recriminarle ni decirle nada que lo contradiga, mientras tenga razón claro está. Después de eso, se marcharon a cerrar todas las salidas del cielo para que nadie salga de este durante 24 hs. Mientras tanto, Michael mando a llamar a su último hermano y Serafín del cielo.

-Me llamaste hermano?- en la sala entro un hombre con una buena complexión física, tiene el cabello de color negro, ojos de color celeste y un hermoso rostro. Estaba vestido con una armadura de color dorado y entre las piezas de la armadura se podía ver que debajo de esta vestía una túnica blanca.

-Sí, dime Metraton… veras, dentro de los últimos dos meses, me eh dado cuenta que tu comportamiento cambio mucho, se volvió más errático y te distanciaste más de nosotros tus hermanos. Veras, hace muy poco el Sekiryuuttei fue asesinado por Kokabiel… y pude sentir por un muy mínimo momento aura sacra pura en el lugar… un aura muy parecida a la tuya. Tienes algo que contarme?- la actitud de Michael era demasiado seria y casi de inmediato la tensión en el aire empezó a sentirse. Metraton solo sonrió, y miro a su hermano con la aquella sonrisa que demostraba confianza en lo que diría.

-Si hermano… yo participe en la eliminación de ese asqueroso dragón. Pero tengo mis motivos… ellos fueron los causantes de las más grandes bajas que sufrimos durante la última Gran Guerra, y no podemos crear más ángeles… los demonios desarrollaron un sistema de reencarnación y los ángeles caídos se reproducen como conejos… nos estamos quedando atrás. La única salvación es hacer que ambos bandos se maten entre si… y luego poder mandar sobre todos ellos- decía el pelinegro mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Michael que lo fulminaba con la mirada por cada atrocidad que decía.

-Lo que estas sugiriendo es una masacre Metraton! Desiste de tus intenciones ahora… y solo perderás tu puesto como Serafín, porque participaste en la muerte del Sekiryuuttei… algo que es imperdonable considerando su posición- Michael estaba totalmente serio. La actitud de su hermano ya estaba hartando la paciencia de Michael.

-Ya veo… asi que estas condenando a los nuestros a quedar por debajo de las otras facciones?!- Metraton había dejado la puerta del salón abierta para que varios ángeles más oyeran la conversación que tendría con Michael, cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba fríamente planeada, para tratar de convencer a varios ángeles que tenía la razón.

-El Sekiryuuttei era la clave para unificar a todas las facciones de una sola vez… ya había unido a exorcistas de la iglesia con demonios, logro hacer ambos se trataran como amigos, como una familia… pero tú, acabaste con todo eso al participar en su muerte… él era quien comenzaría un ciclo de paz para las facciones! Pero tu acabaste con todo eso por tu estupidez y arrogancia!- a Michael ya le estaba costando contener su aura. Los ángeles se pusieron a murmurar, pero para mala suerte de Metraton, no eran los que el quería escuchar.

-Entonces, el Sekiryuuttei era nuestro salvador?-

-El era quien forjaría la alianza con las demás facciones?-

-Eso es algo genial!... pero porque tuvo Metraton-sama que matarlo?-

-No lo entiendo… si forjábamos la paz, por fin podríamos vivir sin temor a que una guerra se desate-

Aquellos murmullos llegaban a oídos de Metraton y no le agradaba. Su plan era que los ángeles cercanos vieran a Michael como el que los condenaría y que lo atacaran para que el pudiera atacar por sorpresa y matar a su hermano, pero nada de eso estaba pasando.

-Ya veo… entonces no queda de otra- en un movimiento rápido Metraton trato de atacar a Michael con una daga de luz que iba dirigida directamente al corazón, pero fallo. Michael estaba molesto, y eso lo mantenía alerta… cuando Metraton ataco el fácilmente vio el ataque y tomo la mano del Serafín logrando detener su ataque con facilidad… solo para romper la daga de luz con la otra mano y darle un fuerte rodillazo en el pecho a Metraton, que le quito el aire a este y quebró su armadura en medio del pecho. Metraton estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y a la vez, estaba totalmente sorprendido por la fuerza de su hermano… nunca se había enfrentado a él, pero con ese simple ataque se había dado cuenta de porque es el líder de los Ángeles. Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió un sentimiento que jamás pensó sentir, tuvo miedo… miedo de Michael. Al sentir el aura de su hermano, Metraton supo que se contuvo mucho, y eso solo le aterraba más. Y aun asi, decidió intentarlo una vez más… se levantó rapidamente a la par que creaba una lanza de luz que iba dirigida hacia el rostro de Michael que se mostraba con un semblante tranquilo, pero su aura demostraba lo molesto que estaba. No le costó mucho al líder de la facción angelical esquivar la estocada de Metraton, se posiciono a un costado de el de dio una patada en la cara que enderezo a Metraton y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse y destrozar el trono que alguna vez, perteneció a Dios.

-No olvides Metraton, porque soy el líder de los ángeles, no permitiré que causes más daño que el ya has hecho…- Michael decía estas palabras mientras se acercaba a paso lento a hermano que salía lentamente de los escombro con bastante daño pero ninguno era grave, su armadura estaba rota casi en su totalidad y solo se encontraba vestido con la túnica blanca que tenía debajo de la armadura.

-Creo que no me queda de otra… tendré que desistir- la actitud de Metraton le pareció demasiado sospechosa a Michael y no bajo la guardia.

-Asi que desistes?- preguntaba Michael para asegurarse, por alguna razón no creía ni una sola palabra que salía de la boca de su hermano.

-Claro… desisto de asesinarte- para cuando Michael se dio cuenta, Metraton provoco una pequeña explosión de luz que segó un segundo a Michael y que le dio el tiempo suficiente para salir volando rapidamente hacia las puertas del cielo. Una vez recompuesto Michael no perdió tiempo y rapidamente empezó a seguir a Metraton. Los ángeles que estaban en la zona lograron ver cómo es que su líder supremo perseguía a uno de sus Serafines, estaban muy confundidos por eso, pero su duda quedaría resuelta muy pronto. Michael observaba como es que las puertas del cielo empezaban a cerrarse, y la desesperación empezaba a crecer en su ser… sino lograba alcanzarlo, ya no podría evitar nada de lo que el Sekiryuuttei trato de evitar. Y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, debió frenar de golpe ya que las puertas del cielo se habían cerrado en su cara… y Metraton estaba del otro lado.

-Jajajajajajajajaja… que se siente, Michael?! Haber fallado en tu cometido?... ah ya se, ahora puedes compartir vivencias con el Sekiryuuttei! Jajajajajajajaja…- Metraton estaba burlándose de Michael, mientras este solo miraba con odio contenido a su herma… no, ya no lo consideraba su hermano, solo miraba a Metraton. -No te preocupes por tu linda esposa, hermano…- Metraton se acercó demasiado a Michael y le susurro… -No te preocupes hermano… yo me encargare muy bien de tu linda esposa, créeme se sentirá increíblemente bien!- dijo Metraton antes empezar a caer en dirección al mundo humano.

-METRATOOOOOOON!- grito Michael directamente a los cielos mientras expulsaba todo su poder… los ángeles observaban con un poco de temor a su líder, nunca lo habían visto asi. Pero dejaron de pensar en eso, cuando un círculo mágico gigante el cual se podía ver claramente a Kokabiel, junto a sus aliados. Y al grupo de nuestros protagonistas que mostraban un semblante agresivo. Michael, ya reunido con Uriel y Rafael, miraba perplejo aquella escena.

-Bienvenidos sean líderes y población de las tres facciones… hoy les mostrare lo frágil y efímera que puede la supuesta paz en la que están viviendo. Lo único que impide que entre vosotros se desate el caos, son estos patéticos demonios…- las palabras de Kokabiel no tenían sentido alguno para los ángeles, porque Kokabiel quería la destrucción de las facciones, y porque un grupo de demonios se le oponía… todas esas dudas surgían en los ángeles que empezaban a pensar que los demonios en verdad no eran seres crueles.

-No crees que estás haciendo demasiado escándalo, Kokabiel?- la mayoría pensó que Metraton había bajado a detener a Kokabiel sin la aprobación de Michael, y por eso su líder había intentado detenerlo. Incluso Uriel y Rafael estaban a punto de reclamarle a su hermano ese hecho… pero las siguientes palabras los haría arrepentirse.

-Nah, no lo creo Metraron… aunque debo decir que te vez muy mal. Que? Acaso tus ángeles no escucharon ni prestaron atención a la supuesta "Voz de dios"?- dijo Kokabiel con cierta burla en su voz.

-Cállate! Ahora entenderán que solo hay un modo de salvarse… y esa es la dominación sobre las tres facciones!- ahora todos se mostraban sorprendidos… Metraton, uno de sus Serafines, se había puesto del lado del mal.

En el inframundo había ocurrido algo parecido, los cuatro Maou's no podían salir del inframundo, nadie podía salir del inframundo. Todos, miraban asombrados aquella escena… los únicos que se oponían al plan de Kokabiel, eran los mismo demonios Sitri y un par de humanos.

-Bien… nosotros somos más. Y ya no tienen al Sekiryuuttei de su lado… díganme, creen que tienen alguna esperanza?- Metraton hablo con un tono de superioridad absoluta, sentía que su plan ya no podía fallar. El único que podía cambiar las aguas de la batalla, ya estaba muerto y los demonios frente a ellos, no tenían esperanza además de estar visiblemente desanimados.

-Pero eso fue porque ustedes malditos cobardes lo mataron! Le tenían miedo a su poder y lo asesinaron cuando él no estaba atento!- Tomoe, no podía evitar soltar aquellas palabras. El grupo Gremory, solo podía sentir más odio y rabia hacia el ser que mato a Issei. Rias apenas y podía guardar su poder, al igual que el resto de su sequito. Raizer solo miraba seriamente la escena, pero se podía ver en su rostro un deje de rencor. Szirsechs estaba feliz de ver a su esposa de buena forma, ya se le notaba bastante su estado. Pero a la vez miraba con odio y rabia a los del concejo demoniaco, sabía que ellos planeaban algo, pero no pensó que habían hecho algo asi. Serafall, sentía rabia al no poder ir a ayudar a su madre y a su hermana… pero su ser se llenó de odio al ver al maldito bastardo, al que le hizo sufrir a su mamá y a su hermana, al ver a Alex Balam su ser se llenó de ira y una gran sed de sangre.

-Créeme, era necesario… la maldición que siempre persigue a los que poseen al dragón celestial rojo, es causarle dolor y sufrimiento a los seres que ama, solo les hice un favor- dijo Metraton hablando con seriedad.

-Te equivocas… la maldición del dragón celestial rojo, no es causarle dolor a los seres que ama… es sufrir y cargar con el dolor que sus seres queridos han arrastrado… yo misma pude comprobarlo- dijo Griselda visiblemente dolida por la pérdida de Issei.

-Y si lo querían tanto, porque dejaron que el cargara con todos sus problemas… sin siquiera preocuparse por el?- dijo Reynare, participando de la conversación por primera vez.

-Porque no sabíamos de eso… no nos dimos cuenta, y dejamos que el cargara con nuestro dolor, sin preocuparnos por el… porque fuimos egoístas, y nos preocupamos más por nosotros mismos que por el- la que dijo eso, con palabras llenas de amargura y arrepentimiento, fue la misma Kyouko, la madre de Issei. Ella misma había admitido que su propio hijo tuvo que soportar todo lo que ha pasado, solo… sin un profundo acompañamiento familiar. Por eso se sentía culpable. Los demás demonios estaban asombrados, no creían que el Sekiryuuttei tendría tal maldición.

-Bueno, aun si es asi… entonces le hice un favor. Lo ayude a descansar… no puedo decir que en paz, pero por lo menos ahora descansa. Hubiera podido descansar con una carga menos, pero ustedes grupito de inútiles, no sirven para nada… si hubieran matado antes perra preñada del estúpido Lucifer actual, no tendríamos que lidiar con ella ahora- Szirsechs se molestó un montón al escuchar como Kokabiel nombro a su esposa.

-P-Pero señor Kokabiel, no fue nuestra culpa… el Sekiryuuttei frustro nuestros ataques- El que parecía ser el líder trato de defender a los suyos, pero parecía ser todo en vano.

-A si? Asi como también frustro su ataque hacia la hermana de la estúpida e infantil Serafall?... si claro- dijo el cadre con cierta frustración en sus palabras. Serafall no podía creer que la vida de su hermana haya peligrado por culpa de esos malditos… poco a poco la sala en la que estaba empezó a llenarse de escarcha y el ambiente empezó a ser más frio ya que estaba empezando a liberar su poder.

-Se lo juramos señor Kokabiel, cada día hemos intentado acabar con ellas desde hace dos meses… pero él siempre nos lo impedía. Era demasiado fuerte- Balam trato de justificar a los suyos, pero al igual que antes no servía de nada. Szirsechs, Serafall y Rias y su sequito… eran los que estaban más sorprendidos. Issei, había protegido a Grayfia y a Sona diariamente durante los últimos dos meses… todos estaban arrepentidos y dolidos por no poder ayudar a Issei aunque este si protegió a su familia… la culpa los invadía, y les causaría un gran daño.

-Bien ya no importa… Reynare, Freed, encárgate de los humanos… ustedes demonios, encárguense de del sequito de la niña Sitri… tu, Valper… me dijiste que te faltaba una cierto?- ordeno Kokabiel mientras seguía mirando al frente, y solo volteándose para ver al Arzobispo de la Masacre que solo asintió ante su pregunta. -Bien, más vale que consigan el último fragmento- dijo esto mirando a caída y sacerdote, que solo asintieron. -Yo me encargare de ellas dos- dijo mientras miraba a Sara y a Grayfia. -Tu Metraton, ayuda Valper a terminar de hacer el ritual- el ángel mira con fastidio a Kokabiel al escuchar esas palabras.

-Hare lo que me dices solo esta vez… pero la próxima vez las ordenes las doy yo- dijo el Serafín con autoridad.

-Si, si, si como digas… bien, comencemos- dijo Kokabiel para querer empezar de una vez la pelea. Penemue y Azazel miraban con tristeza y decepción a su hija Azazel había tomado la decisión de ser un líder, y reprender a su hija por sus actos. No encontraban explicación al porque su hija había decidido apoyar algo que solo terminaría en destrucción. Aquella niña que siempre sonreía, que se mostraba positiva todo el tiempo, que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a otros… había acabado como un ser que asesinaba sin compasión y que había causado dolor a dos seres con corazón puro y noble. Ambos estaban muy dolidos por la decidido que habían tomado… pero debían hacerlo, era lo mejor para los demás. Kokabiel ya había ordenado los suyos a quienes atacar, y no tardaron en hacerlo. Las primeras en lanzarse fueron Xenovia, Irina y Griselda que empezaron a intercambiar ataques con Reynare y Freed… el grupo de Sona se vio rodeado por los miembros del concejo demoniaco… y su primera acción fue ponerse en posición defensiva.

-Como estas hija? Hace tiempo que no te veía- el que hablo fue un hombre con una muy buena complexión física, cabello negro, ojos de color rojo y que estaba vestido con un traje con un estilo inglés del siglo XVI. Este hombre, era Alex Balam, padre de Serafall y Sona, y ex esposo de Sara Sitri.

-No soy tu hija maldito bastardo…- la voz de Sona salía con puro odio y rencor, estar enfrente del ser que hizo sufrir a su madre y que asesino a Issei, a la persona a la que amaba, la ponía de muy mal humor, y eso se veía reflejado bien en su aura.

-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu padre Sona-chan- la que dijo esto fue una mujer de una muy buena figura voluptuosa, de ojos color celeste y cabello de color ámbar. Esta es Kristel Furfur, la amante de Alex Balam y representante de la casa Furfur en el concejo demonio.

-NO TIENES DERECHO HABLARME ASI MALDITA PERRA ARRASTRADA!- fue la respuesta contundente de Sona que ya dejaba salir a flote la mitad de su poder.

-Oh lo siento, tienes razón… el único que te podía llamar asi ya esta muerto- dijo Kristel provocando a Sona, y llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla y poniendo una cara pensativa dijo. -Como era que se llamaba?... así!, Hyoudou Issei- ninguna de las que amaban al castaño aguantaron y se lanzaron a atacar la perra que había insultado a su difunto amado. Los demás siervos de Sona también empezaron a atacar a los del concejo demoniaco, sin importarles nada.

Sara y Grayfia quedaron sola enfrente de Kokabiel que mostraba mucha seriedad y serenidad al estar frente a ellas.

-Bien, a quien atacare primero… ya se, mejor te hago un favor y elimino a una carga para ti- dijo Kokabiel arrojando una lanza de luz hacia Grayfia, que está al no esperar tal ataque, no pudo evitar el ataque a tiempo, de no ser por la misma Sara que logro reaccionar rapidamente y logro bloquear aquel ataque.

-Eso es de cobardes! Maldito bastardo!- Kokabiel solo reía mientras Sara solo lo miraba de forma furiosa.

-No me importa como tenga que lograrlo… la guerra se desatara, la población se dará cuenta por fin de lo débiles que son los lideres… son enemigos naturales. Dos de ellos tendrán que extinguirse para que uno sobreviva… asi de frágil es la paz en la que han estado viviendo- Decía Kokabiel a la vez que creaba una espada de luz en ambas manos. -Los únicos seres que podían detener esto eran dos, uno está muy lejos y no le interesa y él está muerto- con aquellas últimas palabras Sara había explotado, su ira se desatado y estaba dispuesta a atacar con todo.

Mientras tanto con Xenovia, Irina y Griselda. Estas la estaban teniendo difícil al enfrentar a Reynare y a Freed. Ambos se complementaban bien… uno agilidad, velocidad y técnica y la otra poder, fuerza y magia. Y aunque todos los amigos de Issei pelearan con todas sus fuerzas, la verdad era que todos sus ataques eran por impulso, no atacaban con inteligencia, ni si quiera con espíritu… estaban deprimidos, sin ánimos, solo dejándose llevar por la ira. No les costó demasiado a los que deseaban la guerra darse cuenta de esto e idear una forma de empezar a jugar con ellos para agotarlos y aplastarlos de forma humillante. Los siervos de Sona y ella misma habían pasado de defenderse y a contratacar a solo defenderse. Grayfia empezó a quedarse sin energía y el cansancio estaba siendo demasiado visible en ella, ya no podía atacar y mucho menos defenderse. Por esa razón Sara tuvo que pasar a la defensiva, no podía arriesgar a Grayfia y no quería perder a nadie más. Irina y Griselda sequian atacando constantemente pero el cansancio estaba empezando a verse en Xenovia, llevar una espada tan grande y pesada durante mucho tiempo no le iba bien. Asi que, en un descuido por parte de Xenovia, Reynare se le acerco de forma peligrosa mientras tenía una daga de luz en su mano, y Xenovia al saltar hacia atrás para evitar el ataque aflojo el agarre que tenía sobre Excalibur Destruction. Reynare en vez de atacar con la daga el torso de Xenovia, dio una fuerte patada a la mano donde está sostenía a Excalibur Destruction, y debido al impacto y al dolor que le causó, Xenovia soltó la espada sagrada… el último fragmento de la Excalibur original que estaba del lado de los amigos de Issei, estaba en manos enemigas. Freed no perdió tiempo y rapidamente tomo la espada sacra y se la llevo a Galilei.

-Aquí esta lo último que necesitabas Valper- dijo Freed que estaba junto Reynare mientras le entregaba la espada al Arzobispo que sonreía como nunca.

-Muy bien hecho Freed… con esto por fin se podrá completar!- las batallas cesaron ante esas palabras, todos miraban asombrados y aterrados por el aura sacra que empezaba a sentirse en el lugar. Bueno, exceptuando a Valper Galilei que solo sonreía como un loco, a Kokabiel y a Metraton que veían todo eso con una sonrisa y a Freed que solo miraba con fascinación aquella escena. Los cinco fragmentos que actualmente poseían los que buscaban la destrucción estaban dentro del círculo mágico creado en el suelo.

-ahora están reunidos 5 de los 7 fragmentos… Excalibur Blessing, Excalibur Rapidy, Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Transparent y Excalibur Mimic…- ante esas palabras Kokabiel alzo una ceja.

-Excalibur Mimic?... que acaso no era acaso Excalibur Nightmere?-pregunto Kokabiel a Valper, que no dudo en responder.

-Lo que usted me dio fue Excalibur Mimic con la forma de Excalibur Nightmere… al parecer el Sekiryuuttei se la llevo a la muerte. Es una lástima, hubiera sido mejor Nightmere… puede crear y manifestar tus peores pesadillas en forma de ilusión… es realmente increíble, aunque también sirve con Mimic- explico brevemente Valper para seguir con el ritual.

-Bien… ahora, por fin… después de tanto tiempo. La Excalibur vuelve a estar reunida en una sola!- el aura de las espadas empezaba a salir y a dirigirse hacia el centro del círculo mágico. –Los demonios no pueden contra tu poder, los ángeles caídos se queman con solo tocarte y los ángeles se arrodillan ante ti por tu grandeza y majestuosidad… manifiéstate! Excalibur!- de repente un gran destello de luz inundo el lugar cegando a la mayoría de los presentes. Cuando por fin pudieron ver nuevamente, las 5 espadas ya no estaban y a cambio de estas… en el centro del círculo mágico se encontraba una espada bastante extraña con la empuñadura de otro, que mostraba un color azuloso desde la guarda de la espada hasta la mitad del largo de la hoja y varios detalles en la misma hoja. Tenía la longitud de una espada bastarda, pero era más liviana que una. En ese momento y por orden de Kokabiel, Freed tomo la espada mientras sonreía como un verdadero psicópata. Metraton aprovechó que todavía los demonios estaban confundidos y disparo una flecha de luz que iba directo a asesinar a Sara, el único problema si quería lograr que su plan salga a la perfección. Cuando Sara se dio cuenta de eso ya era tarde, sabía que no lograría reaccionar a tiempo y…

 **Flush Pok**

La sangre cayó al suelo… al igual que se pudo oír cómo es que un cuerpo caía al suelo. Se podía ver la flecha de luz clavada justo en donde estaba su corazón… aquel corazón que su hijo había heredado, al igual que el tono castaño en su cabello y el color miel en sus ojos… Kyouko se había interpuesto en el objetivo de la flecha. La madre de Issei vomito algo de sangre, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera ahogarse con su misma sangre fue rapidamente socorrida por Takeda, Hikaru, Sara y Griselda, que había dejado a un lado su pelea y rapidamente ido a socorrer a su amiga.

-Ves lo que amar a otros puede causar, solo perdidas y dolor… y esa mujer es igual de estúpida que el Sekiryuuttei, bueno de algún lugar lo debió haber sacado… después de todo es su madre- dijo Metraton con algo de burla y fastidio por no poder lograr atinar a su objetivo.

-Kyouko, porque hiciste eso!- reclamo Takeda tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas pero no podía hacerlo.

-No… llores mi amor…- Kyouko lentamente poso su mano en el rostro de su esposo y trato de secar las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de este. -Por favor… no dejes que lo último que vea se tu rostro con lágrimas- esas palabras solo causaban más dolor en Takeda, ya había perdido a su hijo y ahora estaba a punto de perder a su mujer. Las amigas de Kyouko estaban igual que Takeda y eso a ella le molestaba un poco. -Por favor… d-dejen de llorar, quiero ver sus r-rostros sonriendo, q-quiero llevarme esa imagen para poder compartirla con Issei- aunque ya sabía que iba a morir, Kyouko no quería creerlo… no quería morir ahí, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir y a mezclarse con la sangre que había alrededor de su boca.

Sona a lo lejos pudo ver como una flecha se clavó justo en el corazón de la madre de Issei, esto hizo que quedara paralizada por un momento. Momento que fue aprovechado por Alex Balam, su padre, para asestar un combo de golpes y patadas que Sona recibió de lleno. Su sequito al ver esto, trato de ir a ayudarla, pero no pudo moverse de su posición ya que el resto del concejo se lo impidió. De una patada que fue acertada justo en el estómago, Balam estampo a Sona contra una de las paredes del edificio.

-Lo lamento hija, pero no necesito estorbos en mi camino- dijo el Balam cargando mucha energía demoniaca en su puño y tomando una posición para acabar con Sona de una vez por todas. Al mismo tiempo, Reynare y Freed tomaron por sorpresa a Irina y Xenovia que se habían quedado quietas mirando la escena que Metraton había provocado. Provocándoles heridas graves y un poco profundas… todos los malos estaban a punto de asestar su golpe final. La esperanza ya estaba aplastada, no había ni una sola pizca en nuestros protagonistas. Los demonios, ángeles y caídos miraban con horror y odio aquellas escenas que se mostraban ante ellos. Cada facción ya había empezado a crear teorías de quien era el peor… no importaban los detalles, lo que importa es que el plan de Kokabiel y Metraton estaba saliendo a la perfección. Las razas estaban empezando a odiarse unas a otras.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues no lo sé. Creo que ya lo has visto no?_

 **Leincrowbell:** _si lloraste con esa muerte entonces creo que también lo harás con este capítulo… creo, no lo sé. A mí si me dolió al releerlo. (TT^TT)_

 **Elholandes88:** _si por matar a Issei fui asesina, entonces ahora soy una criminal :'(_

 **Nikopelucas:** _espero y este cap. también estuviera bueno, no cuenta si lo digo yo misma._

 **Dark knght discord:** _perdón por tu kokoro._

 **DracoANgel12:** _muchas gracias por tus palabras siempre viene bien algo de apoyo. Espero y este cap. haya cumplido con tus expectativas._

 **Keikin:** _bueno, solo habrá que esperar que avance la historia para averiguarlo._

 **Kuro coment. 1 y 2:** _eso si es triste, pero creo que lo que sucedió en este cap. es aún más triste… creo._

 **Broly999:** _gracias y no, no vi el trailes aun en la fecha no lo eh visto, ya lo vere y hablaremos de eso luego. Y si cuando me compre una Xbox te aviso. Nos vemos en el próximo cap X3._

 **DarkerUchiha:** _bueno, no se… pero de que algunos mueren, mueren… si fui capaz de matar a Asia (aunque me dolio en el alma) quien sabe que pueda hacer. Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación. Y creo que me voy por el Harem, no me gustaría dejar a nadie con el corazón roto :'c, créeme conozco el sentimiento, no es nada lindo._

 _Pd: Mi corazón se rompió, cuando se comieron mi helado de sabor flan el dia de ayer (TT_TT)_

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai:** _aquí está el nuevo cap. y espero te guste._

 **Werand:** _después de leer tu comentario me doy cuenta que tienes algo de razón. No voy a poder parar eso, y que más da. Mientras a ustedes les guste no puedo pedir mas. Esta historia no la abandonare, pienso seguirla hasta terminarla, y también hacer otras historias y estaré muy contenta de tener su apoyo incondicional. Bien hablando sobre tu comentario hacia la historia, gracias por tus palabras, aunque para mí la redacción todavía debe mejorar. Créeme, habrá escenas a por montones para detallar, pero las peleas todavía no se me dan muy bien escribirlas y detallarlas. Me quise saltar esa escena porque la vi innecesaria por el simple hecho de que Issei no estaba a su 100 por 100 y no podía hacer nada ante Kokabiel. Sobre que pasara con el, no lo se… eh hecho cosas inesperadas incluso para mi en esta historia, asi que hay que ver que pasa. Me alegra que te haya gustado esta nueva propuesta que creo que seria… Separación? No lo se, mejor dejo que el fandom le ponga un nombre._

 **Bueno, antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo cuando les pedí ayuda y bueno más que nada es eso, enserio muchas gracias. Y nos vemos hasta otro capitulo. Que espero yo salga en estos días. Por lo menos quiero sacar dos antes de que acaben las vacaciones de invierno. Bueno es una meta que espero cumplir, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	26. Objetivo Conseguido

Cuando Sara se dio cuenta de eso ya era tarde, sabía que no logró reaccionar a tiempo y...

 _ **Flush Pok**_

La sangre cayó al suelo... al igual que se puede oír que es un cuerpo al suelo. Se podía ver la flecha de luz clavada justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón ... el corazón que su hijo había heredado, el cual también era el tono castaño en el cabello y el color miel en sus ojos ... Kyouko se había interpuesto en el objetivo de la flecha . La madre de Issei vomitó algo de sangre, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ahogarse con su propia sangre fue rápidamente socorrida por Takeda, Hikaru, Sara y Griselda, que había dejado un lado en su lugar y rápidamente en su casa a solas.

-Ves lo que amar a otros puede causar, solo perdidas y dolor ... y esa mujer es igual de estúpida que el Sekiryuuttei, bueno de algún lugar lo que debió haber sacado ... después de todo fue su madre- dijo Metraton con algo de burla y fastidio por no poder lograr atinar a su objetivo.

-Kyouko, porque hiciste eso! - reclamo Takeda tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas pero no permitirse.

-No... llores mi amor... - Kyouko lentamente posó su mano en el rostro de su esposo y trato de secar las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de este. -Por favor... no dejes que lo último que vea con tu cara con lágrimas- esas palabras solo sea más dolor de cabeza en Takeda, ya había perdido su propio hijo y ahora estaba a punto de perder a su mujer. Las amigas de Kyouko estaban igual que Takeda y eso a ella le molestaba un poco. -Por favor ... d-dejen de llorar, quiero ver sus rostros sonrientes, q-quiero llevarme esa imagen para poder compartirla con Issei- aunque ya sabía que iba a morir, Kyouko no quería creerlo ... no quería morir ahí, sus lágrimas empezar a salir y mezclar con la sangre que tenía alrededor de su boca.

Sona a lo lejos pudo ver como una flecha se clavó justo en el corazón de la madre de Issei, esto hizo que quedara paralizada por un momento. Momento que fue aprobado por Alex Balam, su padre, para asesorar un combo de golpes y patadas que Sona recibió de lleno. Su sequito al ver esto, trato de ir a ayudarla, pero no pudo moverse de su posición ya que el resto del concejo se lo impidió. De una patada que fue acertada justo en el estómago, Balam estampo a Sona contra una de las paredes del edificio.

-Lo lamento hija, pero no necesito estorbos en mi camino- dijo que el Balam cargando mucha energía demoníaca en su puño y tomando una posición para acabar con Sona de una vez por todas. Al mismo tiempo, Reynare y Freed tomaron por sorpresa una Irina y Xenovia que se habían quedado quietas mirando la escena que Metraton había provocado. Provocándoles heridas graves y un poco profundas... todos los malos estaban a punto de asestar su golpe final. La esperanza ya estaba aplastada, no había ni una sola pizca en nuestros protagonistas. La vida de Kyouko se extinguía a paso lento, Sona estaba a merced de su padre, e Irina y Xenovia a merced de Freed y Reynare.

Los demonios estaban perplejos y enfurecidos con los ángeles y los caídos por igual. Los consideraban traidores al "acuerdo" de paz que hubo hace tiempo, sin considerar que los suyos también eran unos traidores, pero no al acuerdo… sino a su misma raza. Szirsechs apretaba los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, no podía hacer nada… el Sekiryuuttei era el salvador de su esposa y su hija, había muerto con tal de proteger a su ciudad y a su familia, incluso había protegido a su esposa de los intentos de asesinato por parte del concejo demoniaco… le debía la vida, y cuando él necesito ayuda no pudo hacer nada. Serafall derramaba lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia, ver a su hermana recibir tal paliza por parte del bastardo de Balam y ser espectadora de primera de como la madre del Sekiryuuttei había salvado a su madre de una muerte inminente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada la destrozaba… por culpa de un par de desgraciados personas buenas tendrían que morir, eso era lo más le dolía ya que no quería creer que la única familia que le queda, fuera a morir allí. Los otros dos Maou's estaban con una mezcla de sentimientos, les molestaba, les dolía, le entristecía, los preocupaba… les preocupaba el hecho de que es lo que pasaría con su familia, y con su propia facción.

Los ángeles se preguntaban dónde estaba la **"Ira de los Cielos"** que no iba a ayudar a aquellos que querían evitar la guerra, sabían que los demonios y los ángeles caídos habían quebrado el tratado de no agresión, pero a diferencia de los demonios también sabían que no habían sido todos ellos y por eso no odian a las demás razas, al menos la mayoría, otros seguían creyendo que los demonios y los caídos solo eran seres con maldad. Solo les quedaba orar esperando que un milagro sucediera en ese momento… que llegara algún salvador, aunque sea de otra facción.

Los ángeles caídos, sabían que los demonios y los ángeles habían roto el trato, pero también sabían que debían de asumir que Kokabiel también fue parte de esa estupidez. Solo los más antiguos ángeles sabían o por lo menos se hacían idea a porque uno de sus cadres había tomado tal decisión. Penemue solo pedía que su hija recapacite y que ayude a los amigos del Sekiryuuttei a detener esa locura, Azazel estaba preocupado por lo que su hija decida hacer… pero más que por su hija, estaba preocupado por el futuro de su facción, había decidido ser un buen líder de facción y no podía fijarse en otra cosa… pero aquella decisión que tomo, lo estaba destrozando. Barakiel y Shemhaza solo miraban de forma tajante a Kokabiel mientras daban las órdenes de ponerse a la defensiva y aguardar algún ataque.

-Bien ya es hora de acabar con esto- Metraton creo una lanza de luz en su mano y se alisto para arrojarla. Y no dudo en hacerlo… la lanza se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaban ayudando a Kyouko a permanecer en el mundo de los vivos… la lanza de luz tenía un efecto explosivo pues Metraton quería quitarse de encima una molestia como lo eran Sara y Grayfia. Y cuando la lanza estaba a punto de atinar, una espada europea con un detalle de púrpura rojizo además de un media inscripción en su hoja y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura que cayó del cielo desvío la lanza hacia otro lugar. Metraton al ver bien la espada, la reconoció de inmediato.

-Es Ascalon… ya veo, asi que ya estas aquí herma-

 **Pum!**

Metraton no pudo terminar de hablar ya que había recibido un muy fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo y ser arrastrado por el mismo por la fuerza del golpe.

-Quien lo diría… asi que ya estás aquí, ira de los cielos, Gabriel- Kokabiel dijo eso mirando el lugar donde antes estaba Metraton, solo para ver a la Serafín descendiendo al suelo rápidamente, solo para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la madre de Issei, no le dirigió ni una palabra a Kokabiel. Metraton estaba levantándose nuevamente de entre escombros… sintió un líquido bajando por su labio inferior, se limpió y al ver la mano con la que había realizado tal acción, vio con asombro que en ella había sangre, su sangre… la sangre de un ángel. Esto enfureció como nunca a Metraton, ni su hermano Michael había logrado hacerlo sangrar, aunque se contuvo, y su hermana Gabriel de un solo golpe le partió el labio… se sentía asombrado pero su enojo era más que su razón.

-Discúlpenme el haber tardado en llegar, pero **él** me llamo… y me dio esto para ayudarla- dijo Gabriel sacando una esfera de color verde esmeralda que tenía un brillo tenue. -De seguro no tarda en llegar, me dijo que traería algo de ayuda extra. Me dio esto y me dijo que la ayudaría…-

-Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?- pregunto Sara secamente, y mirando de forma seria a Gabriel.

-D-Déjala… S-Sara- la que hablo apenas fue la misma Kyouko. Nadie más puso queja alguna, pues si Kyouko confiaba en ella, entonces no tenían porque no hacerlo. Además, ella misma había golpeado a Metraton en el rosto y lo había mandado a estrellarse contra el suelo del lugar provocando un temblor. Los alumnos y profesores que estaban dentro del sótano-bunker de la escuela habían sentido un fuerte temblor y agradecieron a los cielos haber estado en ese lugar.

-Bien… él me dijo que apoye esto en la herida y que espere- Gabriel hizo lo mismo que dijo y en solo cuestión de segundos, la herida de Kyouko fue rodeada de una aura verdosa. La madre del Sekiryuuttei empezó a sentir un agradable calor en la herida a la vez que sentía que el dolor disminuía y que la herida empezaba cerrar. Y al sentir eso no pudo evitar recordar a su hijo… no sabía porque pero lo había hecho.

-Esa es…- las lágrimas de Takeda habían parado hace solo un momento y al ver esa aura, recordó cuando se enteraron que Issei era un demonio y como quedo este después de la batalla que tuvo contra cuatro ángeles caídos entre ellos incluida Reynare. Era la misma aura que rodeo a Issei y curo en parte sus heridas.

-Esta calidez… se parece a- Kyouko se recompuso rápidamente al identificar aquella aura que la estaba curando.

Al ver como Metraton fue mandado directamente a comer tierra por parte de Gabriel, Freed y Reynare se apresuraron a querer acabar con las dos exorcistas derrotadas que tenían enfrente suyo. Freed lanzo un corte vertical descendiente dispuesto a partir a Xenovia a la mitad y Reynare lanzo una lluvia de flechas hacia Irina buscando dejarla como un alfiletero. Pero el corte de Freed fue rechazado por una espada de luz de color rojo sangre, y la lluvia de flechas de Reynare se encontró con un círculo mágico de protección de color celeste en medio de su camino. Reynare al ver a los responsables que los ataques fallaran, dibujo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, mientras que Freed solo miraba con fastidio a los responsables.

-Asi que… seguías con vida Kalawarner, y veo que viniste con el patético de tu esposo, Kei… no me sorprende, después de todo nunca pudiste hacer nada por tu propia cuenta- decía Reynare con veneno en su tono de voz.

-Mira Reynare, esto no tiene que ser asi… tu no eres asi, y te liberare cueste lo que me cueste. Después de todo **él** confía en que nosotros los mantengamos a raya- dijo Kalawarner con mucha decisión y seguridad.

-Además le debíamos un favor… y no creas que podrás con nosotros tan fácilmente después de todo, seguimos su concejo de nunca agachar la cabeza ante nadie y hacernos más fuertes- el que dijo esto fue un hombre de cabello negro, de ojos color violeta, con buena complexión física y que estaba vestido con un pantalón verde oscuro, zapatillas a juego, una camiseta blanca y una campera negra abrochada hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad del cuello… este hombre era Kei, esposo de Kalawarner.

-Tomen, pongan esto en su pecho… las ayudara- ambas exorcistas miraron a Kei que les estaba ofreciendo dos esferas iguales a las que habían curado a Kyouko

-Haber… les dejare en claro una cosa, no estoy de humor para soportar estupideces, asi que… ayúdennos o váyanse de aquí, y no les sucederá nada la pequeña Akemi, ni al pequeño Keiji- dijo Reynare con un tono amenazante y juguetón que le daba un toque malévolo a sus palabras. Pero aquel tono desapareció cuando una daga de luz paso rozando su cara.

-No te atrevas a meter a nuestros hijos en esto!- Kalawarner grito esas palabras con un verdadero tono de odio. Ella se había dispuesto a seguir el concejo de aquella persona, de aquel guerrero que le perdonó la vida… y no iba a permitir que Reynare la amenace con hacerles daño a sus queridos hijos. Ambos, Kalawarner y Kei, adoptaron unas posiciones de guardia, listos y dispuestos a esperar el próximo ataque. Mientras tanto con Sona y su padre, este último se mostró muy sorprendido por las repentinas apariciones de Gabriel, Kalawarner y Kei… eso lo llevo a apurarse, estando ya muy dispuesto a cegar la vida de su hija rápidamente, antes de que alguien más lograra intervenir.

-Lo siento, pero parece que ya es hora de morir, So… bhuaj- _mis ojos no podía creer lo que observaban, mi padre estaba vomitando sangre mientras en su rostro había una expresión de terror y dolor. El salió disparado mientras se iba arrastrando por el suelo hasta llegar al borde de la entrada del bosque que había detrás de la escuela._

-Perdonen mi tardanza, pero es que tuve que buscar algo de ayuda antes de llegar aquí… perdón por haberlos preocupado y por hacerles pasar un mal rato- _esa voz… esa linda voz que llego a mis oídos… está enfrente mío, él fue el que golpeo a mi padre… aquella chaqueta que muestra en su espalda el bordado de un dragón, aquel cabello castaño que jamás pensé volver a ver. Y cuando se dio vuelta para verme, no pude evitar llorar… al ver aquellos ojos de color miel y verde, siempre acompañados de esa linda sonrisa que hace la esperanza brotar en mí..._ –Perdón por haber tardado tanto, Sona-

-Tú… eres tú en verdad- _mis lágrimas fluían sin ningún problema, tenían libertad para salir… verte a ti con vida, el dueño de mi corazón, es lo que me hace la persona más feliz en este momento._

-Claro que soy yo, no podría ser nadie más… veo que te hicieron mucho daño- _aquella preocupación en su rostro al ver mis heridas y golpes, de un momento a otro veo que un aura verde empieza a rodear mi cuerpo mientras él apoyaba sus manos en mi estómago y cerraba sus ojos. No paso ni un segundo cuando empecé a sentir un agradable calor y sentía como mis heridas sanaban…_ -Perdón por no haber podido evitar que te hicieran daño... pero tampoco la pase bien- _no digas eso mientras tienes una sonrisa en la cara… pero me alegra que nunca cambies. Me saco de aquella pared donde estaba incrustada y me cargo como a una princesa… de seguro mi cara está totalmente roja, y no puedo decir absolutamente nada._ -Reúnanse todos, ahora- _aquella voz de autoridad, aquella voz que no había escuchado desde que salvaste a Grayfia-sama… en verdad eres tú… y no sabes cuanta alegría me provoca el volverte a ver, Issei._

-Issei… eres tu- Yura estaba totalmente asombrada, y por sobre todo muy feliz al ver de nuevo a Issei, debía admitir que se sentía un poco celosa por ver como estaba cargando a Sona. Pero eso era lo de menos, aquel que siempre traía una sonrisa a su rostro, estaba de vuelta… y podía sentir en su ser… que estaba totalmente furioso. Como Issei había dicho todos se reunieron junto a él, en el lugar donde antes estaba su madre tendida en el suelo agonizando.

-Bien, antes que nada… discúlpenme por haberme tardado tanto, y sé que quieren decirme muchas cosas, pero no es el momento ni el lugar. Se que es duro, incluso yo quiero decirles y contarles un montón de cosas… pero ahora estamos enfrente de un enorme problema. Aquellos que intentan acabar con esta ciudad y el trato de no agresión entre las facciones… aquellos que quieren destruir nuestros sueños están ahora en frente de nosotros, sé que no va a venir más ayuda… somos la única barrera que hay entre ellos y guerra, debemos acabar con ellos antes de que las tres facciones se den cuenta de esto… no quiero causar ninguno problema a los líderes - antes de que Issei siguiera hablando, Reya levanto la mano antes de hablar, llamando la atención de Issei.

-Creo que eso ya es imposible… mira- Reya señalo el cielo mientras decía esas palabras. Issei la miro un poco confundido, parpadeo un par de veces y miro al cielo solo para encontrarse un gran círculo mágico, y no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que era un círculo mágico de comunicación. -Además, logro robarle la Excalibur Destruction a Xenovia-san y ya las fusiono en una sola… es la que posee ahora mismo el estúpido de cara quemada- aquella información fue suficiente para que Issei reaccionara de la siguiente forma…

-No me…! Es un hijo de su… bha, fuuuuuuuu, ay que maldito… jejeje bueno, Hola!- dijo el castaño regalando una sonrisa y saludando con la mano hacia el círculo mágico. Con esa actitud siempre positiva, el no echarle la culpa y no recriminarle nada a nadie… no les había quedado duda alguna a sus amigos que el Issei que tenían delante de ellos, era el mismo que conocían. -Bueno que más da… bien, volviendo a lo nuestro, es hora de hacerle frente a aquellos que quieren guerra y destrucción. Irina, Xenovia… ustedes encárguense de Reynare y de Freed, si quieren a Freed mátenlo, pero… a Reynare no, yo mismo me encargare de ella. So-

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de sacar la artillería pesada, no es asi?- dijo el padre de Sona, que ya había salido de los escombros, y se le podía notar que estaba muy molesto. - _"Tú, único guardián de las puertas del inframundo… te ordeno que subas a la superficie a causar terror y destrucción a aquellos que buscan invadir el inframundo, surge! Cerbero!-_ la tierra atrás del mismo Balam se quebró y empezó a rajarse a la vez que empezaba a temblar todo. De la grieta emergió una imponente garra que se clavó en el suelo… luego apareció otra que hizo lo mismo que la primera, solo para que después surgiera no una, sino tres cabezas con apariencia de perro enormes… era increíblemente enorme y su piel tipo magma era lo que más sorprendía a los presentes. Pero Eri, Issei, Sona, Tsubaki y Yura estaban totalmente… emocionados?

-Es increíble…- dijo Yura en shock y con brillo en los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo… es real- Sona era una de las más impactadas y asombradas por estar en presencia de tal ser.

-Es majestuoso… e increíblemente temible…- dijo Eri con miedo, alegría y emoción… estaba sintiendo algo increíblemente confuso.

-Es increíblemente enorme… enserio se les parece mucho. Pero él es el original y único- Tsubaki era posiblemente la más emocionada de las cuatro chicas.

-Es increíblemente igual! No puedo creer que nos enfrentemos un enemigo de Kratos! Después de todo es un cerbero igualito!- grito Issei que estaba realmente emocionado y feliz.

 _ **Roarrrrrrrrr**_

 _ **Auuuuauauauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**_

 _ **Grrrrrrrrrrr!**_

El oír rugir, aullar y gruñir al cerbero fue un sueño cumplido para los fanáticos de GOW, pero a la vez fue una advertencia de que no debían desconcentrarse en esa batalla, además de que los saco de su mundo de fantasía. Issei volvió a su temple serio después de haberse emocionado un poco.

-Ejem… bueno, es hora de combatir… pero antes- debajo del grupo del Sekiryuuttei apareció un gran círculo mágico de color rojo y con el símbolo de un dragón en el centro. -Debemos recuperar sus energías…- los amigos de Issei empezaron a sentir como es que su energía perdida empezaba a recuperarse, especialmente la de Grayfia que era la que más le preocupaba a Issei en ese momento. -Bien, como dije antes… Irina, Xenovia, encárguense de Reynare y de Freed. Sara, Tsubaki y Gabriel, encárguense de cerbero pero no lo maten, si es verdad de que es el único guardián, es mejor no matarlo… Sona, tú y tú sequito encárguense del concejo demoniaco… Kei, Kalawarner ayúdenlos. Mamá, Papá, mamá Shidou, Eri… ustedes vayan al refugiarse a un lugar seguro, Grayfia ve con ellos, Griselda protégelos- todos asintieron a las órdenes de Issei, después de todo, él era quien asumía el puesto de líder cuando Sara no podía pensar bien o se dejaba guiar por algún sentimiento.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que has revivido, Sekiryuuttei… me harías el favor de explicármelo?- pidió Kokabiel con un notable fastidio en su hablar, pero a la vez una enorme admiración por Issei, al haber vuelto de la muerte.

-Digamos que nunca morí, solo recibí la ayuda de alguien que creía que me debía un favor por ayudar a un familiar… yo nunca se lo pedí, pero… en verdad me alegra que me haya ayudado… supongo que le debo un favor, pero bueno… esa es la historia- _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la guerra apenas y había comenzado. Kaeira, era una humana muy hermosa, amable y por sobre todo muy optimista y alegre. Esta mujer que siempre sonreía, era la esposa de Kokabiel y madre de Kazuto, hijo de Kokabiel. Al cadre le gustaba y enamoraba la actitud de esa mujer, tanto era su amor a ella que le confeso que era un ser sobrenatural, cosa que estaba prohibido en su facción… tenía miedo de ser rechazado, si asi era la dejaría en paz y se marcharía… Pero si ella aceptaba, ella lo haría el cadre más feliz del mundo, y asi fue… ella lo acepto sin ningún problema y con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro, Kaeira acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de Kokabiel. Cuando comenzó la guerra Kazuto solo tenía 5 años. Un día, Kokabiel tuvo que ir a ayudar a los suyos que estaban peleando cerca de la ciudad donde se encontraba su hogar. Y cuando regreso… lo único que encontró, fue una ciudad en ruinas, en llamas y una gran masacre en ella… y aun cuando trato de evitar pensar lo peor, ya estaba hecho… al llegar a su hogar, encontró el cuerpo de su esposa y su hijo bajo los escombros de su casa. Lo último que sintió Kokabiel en el lugar, fue aura sacra y demoniaca en el ambiente. Azazel y Penemue fueron los que lo encontraron, tenía la mirada pérdida y apagada… todo sentimiento bueno que alguna vez estuvo en él había desaparecido… o por lo menos eso es lo que yo, Hyoudou Issei había escuchado por parte del antiguo Lucifer. Según el, puedo llegar a hacer algo increíble si tomo a Ascalon y Nothung. Nothung, una espada demoniaca que puede rasgar el espacio-tiempo… un arma muy peligrosa en manos enemigas. Bien… creo que será mi primer movimiento… Luzbel-sama, confió en usted._

 _Issei activo su Sacred Gear y se movió a una velocidad increíble, y de seguro se preguntaran como es que yo, Eri Kasamoto, sé que se movió siendo yo una humana normal? Bueno, lo que pasa es que antes Issei no tenía una espada en su mano derecha, eso y el hecho de que a un demonio que teníamos enfrente estaba sosteniéndose el brazo mientras gritaba de dolor al ya no poseer su mano en donde debería estar. Sinceramente no me impresiona tanto, después de todo GOW tiene más escenas sangrientas y gores que una mano perdida, pero aun asi… prefiero quedarme bien lejos._

-Sabes… sé que suena loco pero… creo que puedo hacer algo parecido a lo que hiciste con los fragmentos de Excalibur…- _a que te refieres?... enserio puedes hacer eso? Si es asi, más vale que logres sorprenderme._

-Si, claro… y como piensas hacerlo eh? Ni siquiera pudiste revivir por tu propia cuenta… como piensas hacer algo como esto?- Valper sonaba muy molesto, a él le tomo muchísimo tiempo el encontrar una forma de fusionar los fragmentos en una sola espada, y de la nada aparecía un joven de la nada y decía que podía hacer algo parecido?... era un insulto para el.

-Bueno, digamos que… también tengo algunos secretos, actualmente, soy el portador de Ascalon- la cara de Kokabiel y Metraton reflejaban claros signos de sorpresa, pues se suponía que los demonios no podían ser portadores de objetos sacros.

-Eres un mentiroso-

-Eso es imposible- dijeron caído y ángel respectivamente. Issei solo sonrío con confianza… para después responder a aquel cuestionamiento.

-Jum… digamos que tengo un par de sorpresas…- el Sacred Gear de Issei desapareció y un brillo escarlata algo tenue empezó a salir de su manga. -Gram…- aquella espada negra con detalles en rojo y una media inscripción en su hoja apareció en la mano izquierda de Issei. Los demonios más ancianos se sorprendieron al ver a aquella espada demoniaca legendaria en manos del Sekiryuuttei, después de todo sabían que aquella espada se había perdido cuando los Maou's fallecieron durante la gran guerra. Pero lo que vieron después fue lo que más les sorprendió… ambas espadas empezaron a levitar enfrente de Issei y empezaron a acercarse la una a la otra… hasta que en un gran destello de color escarlata, ambas espadas desaparecieron y a cambio… una espada de más o menos 1,25 metros de largo rodeada de un aura rojiza se encontraba enfrente de Issei. Era de color negro, tanto la guarda como la como la hoja en sí, pero tenía detalles de color rojo brillante en toda la hoja. A partir de la guarda y abarcando como máximo 25cm, habían cuatro círculos del mismo color que los detalles, y después de aquellos círculos, se encontraban los grabados que antes se encontraban en Gram y se mantenía levitando al costado izquierdo de Issei. Los grandes demonios debían admitir que el aura que aquella espada emanaba los sorprendía a montones… la consideraban un arma digna de temer. Los demás clanes empezaban a considerar temer y tener mucho cuenta el solo escuchar el título de Sekiryuuttei… pues su acciones los estaban sorprendiendo demasiado. Kokabiel, Metraton y los demás no sabían que decir… estaban totalmente asombrados por la gran habilidad y el gran logro que el mismo Sekiryuuttei había conseguido.

-Bien... Ascalon- Issei levanto su mano derecha, y Ascalon que estaba clavada un par de metros más adelante de ellos, salió de la tierra y se dirigió rápidamente a la mano de Issei. -Nightmare…- levantando su mano izquierda hacia el frente y diciendo estas palabras, Issei había convocado a Excalibur Nightmare. Y sucedió lo mismo que con Gram y Nothung… en un gran destello de color dorado, ambas espadas se fusionaron en una sola que media lo mismo que la nueva espada, osea 1,25 metros… esta nueva espada tenía una guarda de color dorado con detalles celestes, la hoja era de color platino y poseía detalles de color azul claro, además de estar rodeada de un aura de color celeste muy hermoso, y se mantenía levitando al costado izquierdo de Issei. Ahora los ángeles eran los sorprendidos, una espada sagrada legendaria, y un fragmento de la espada Excalibur eran las que se habían fusionado en una sola… -Bien… a ti te llamare **Nothung Gram** \- dijo Issei señalando la espada de color negro y rojo. -Y a ti te llamare **Ascalon Nightmare** \- dijo el castaño señalando esta vez la espada envuelta de un aura celeste, ambas espadas desaparecieron un pequeño destello de luz. Luego miro a Metraton y Kokabiel de forma seria… -Bien… esta será batalla marcara un comiendo y un final a la historia de las facciones- dijo el castaño con un tono demasiado serio. Sus amigos, imitando su acción, se prepararon para atacar a sus objetivos designados. Griselda y Grayfia, junto a los demás humanos ya estaban en el edificio escolar, refugiados pero dispuestos a observar la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse en ese lugar. Pero lo que no sabían… era que había dos personas inesperadas en el edificio que estaban mirando lo que acontecía en un estado completamente perplejo.

-Creo que por fin concordamos en algo, Hyoudou Issei… el día de hoy se marcara y se recordara como el día en que las facciones empezaron a caer- dijo Kokabiel creando dos espadas de luz.

-Y el día en que fueron dominados por nosotros- dijo Metraton mientras creaba una lanza de luz. Los que estaban del lado de Kokabiel también empezaron a activar sus poderes. Los amigos de Issei también se estaban preparando para aquella batalla, Saji había convocado a su Sacred Gear, Ruruko convoco las dagas con las que había estado entrenando, Tsubasa se colocó un par de guantes que tenían los nudillos de metal y en punta dispuestos a causar un gran daño, Tomoe convoco su Katana y adopto su posición de maestro samurái, Momo y Reya, ambas alfiles, prepararon sus círculos mágicos para atacar cuando sea necesario y defenderse de ser el caso, Tsubaki convoco su naginata y se puso en posición de batalla, Sona les dio la autorización a sus dos peones para promoverse y ella misma se alisto mostrando los círculos mágicos con magia de hielo dispuestos a ser activados, Sara empezó a emanar su fría aura creando escarcha a su alrededor, Kalawarner y Kei, convocaron círculos mágicos y una lanza de luz respectivamente y Gabriel se alisto creando un hacha de doble mano. Eso ultimo si sorprendió a Issei, pues creyó que Gabriel se basaba más en ataque a distancia, pero ver a Gabriel cambio todo ese pensamiento… eso le dejo una moraleja importante, no importa si tu rival, aliado o enemigo se vea delicado, siempre cabe la posibilidad que sea extremadamente sorprendente, ya que las apariencias engañan.

-False!- grito Issei solo para que luego se escuche…

 **[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail Mail False]**

Ahora, Issei se encontraba portando aquella armadura ligera que se asemejaba al Balance Breaker original. El cerbero al sentir el aura que emanaban los seres del Grupo del Sekiryuuttei empezó a gruñir más hasta que…

 _ **Roooaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggg**_

Las tres cabezas rugieron en dirección a donde estaban Issei y sus ami… no, su familia.

 _-Bien, Ddraig… que tal si le respondemos? Me ayudas? -_ pregunto el joven castaño con un tono bastante serio, pero animado.

 **[Bueno… no le veo nada de malo, adelante Issei!]** grito el dragón dentro de la cabeza del castaño. Issei respiro profundamente y luego…

-Dhraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/ **Rooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggg** \- soltó un potente grito que se oyó mezclado junto con un rugido magistral… y aquel rugido, marcaría el comienzo a una gran batalla, donde se daría hasta el último esfuerzo por triunfar.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Leincrowbell:** _espero que este cap te haya gustado, y además que te haya levantado un poco el animo :3, hasta otro cap._

 **Dark knight discord:** _realmente me alagas, y espero este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 **Katagrey09:** _no, claro que no… este es solo el inicio de esta historia, es el comienzo del fin del primer arco. Espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo, si crees que lo merezco, para el próximo arco._

 **Donplay:** _es que ese es el punto de un fic, hacer las cosas diferentes y no ser tan fiel a la trama de la historia original. Además, todo tiene explicación que saldrá a la luz mas adelante._

 **Werand:** _no me molestan las críticas de nadie mientras haya un respeto mutuo, de autora a crítico y viceversa. Todavía sé que me falta mejorar pero eso se va logrando con la práctica. Tomare en cuenta tus sugerencia, y si necesito ayuda se las pediré sin dudar tanto… y bueno, en parte acertaste con tu predicción pero falto, sobre las memorias de Issei, no es lo que piensas, estas muy lejos… y prefiero mantener en secreto eso, porque, bueno… porque si. Se sabrá con el tiempo. Y creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será despejarme por un momento de todo, antes de volver a clases. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

 **Jesus Roberto Soto:** _si separe a Issei de Rias, es para no volverlos a unir, yo no le veo sentido a eso, y no va a pasar. Si Asia murió, es porque asi lo eh decidido. Y no, no habrá segunda temporada porque no da para una, además ni siquiera eh terminado esta historia. Prefiero concentrarme en una y luego pensar en otra._

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai:** _bueno, ahora sabes donde estuvo y que es lo que estuvo haciendo, y no no fue lo que tu creíste. Y no, valí no aparecerá sino hasta más adelante ya que el punto es cambiar la historia, no ser fiel a la misma._

 **Jeffersonramirez3011:** _obvio que la seguiré y con mucho gusto, pero todo a su tiempo._

 **Broly999:** _espero que este cap también te de un revoltijo de emociones XD. Y si, yo espero eso también, aunque si es Xbox ya no podría usar mis juegos de play :'c pero ya lo verán mí mamá. y no te preocupes por eso, se entiende. Nos vemos en otro cap._

 _ **Bueno, un nuevo capítulo y quiero pedirles un favor… me ayudan sugiriéndome nombre para el grupo de Issei? (Issei, Sona, Sara, Tsubaki, Yura, Reya, Momo, Tomoe, Ruruko, Saji, Griselda, Irina y Xenovia) si es asi, me harían un gran favor, ya que eh pensado y pensado, y no se me ocurre nada. A parte quiero preguntarles si estarían de acuerdo a que yo cree una cuenta de Instagram donde yo suba tanto las apariencias de los personajes actuales, como los de más adelante, y los objetos de esta historia e historias futuras. Solo lo hare si ustedes gustan y quieren que lo haga. Bueno, sin más que decirles, hasta otro cap. X3**_


	27. Adiós mi amor

**Un pequeño aviso antes de comenzar a leer el capitulo, me gustaría que leyeran este cap con música, especialmente en una parte… estará señalada con un par de ""… si es una melodía como la de sadness and sorrow mucho mejor, y también que se imaginen todo lo que pasa en este cap… se lo agradecería mucho.**

 _Yo, Rias Gremory, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo… mi peón, mi Issei, había logrado sobrevivir… y yo que pensaba que había muerto. Un momento!… si él está vivo porque no puedo sentirlo mediante mis piezas? Si de alguna forma él hubiera sido revivido por algún medio, mis piezas tendrían que haber vuelto a mi… pero si no es asi… porque perdí comunicación con él? No lo entiendo… como es eso posible… talvez le pregunte a Belcebú-sama el porqué de eso. Pero ahora, todo mi ser se paralizo al ver a Issei rugir como un verdadero dragón… dando inicio a aquella batalla. Ver cómo ha cambiado, lo fuerte que se ha hecho, el comprobar que su actitud positiva no ha cambiado y que ha hecho muchas amistades increíbles, al punto de incluso tener amigos de las tres facciones… me hace arrepentirme de mi decisión, nunca debí ocultarle la verdad, nunca debí haberle hecho creer que tenía esperanza conmigo, nunca debí haberte hecho sufrir… soy una tonta por hacerle eso, pero lo que más me duele es haberle sellado las memorias que tenía con aquella monja… ya que eso provoco que se vaya de mi lado, no… eso desencadeno nuevamente su odio hacia mí._

 _Ver a mi compañero rugir de esa forma dando inicio a esa batalla, ver que no ha cambiado casi en nada con respecto a la actitud, y sobre todo ver que no ha cambiado su ideología de siempre proteger a sus amigos y a su familia… hace que me cuestione aun más si en verdad hice lo correcto, si en verdad yo, Kiba Yuuto, ayude a evitar crear un trauma en Issei-kun. La verdad es que, sé que lo que hice está muy mal… que nunca debí participar de algo que sabía en mi corazón que estaba mal… sé que me odia, como a todos nosotros… pero aun asi el pelea por salvar a los suyos, sabiendo perfectamente que también nos ayuda… y por eso te doy las gracias, Hyoudou Issei… gracias por permitirme a mí y al amor de mi vida, Karlamine, poder vivir en paz y ser felices._

 _Issei-sempai está enfrentándose a enemigos muy poderosos sin temer, para proteger la paz entre todas las facciones… aunque creo que esta claro que las facciones no van a tener ningún conflicto al ver que todos son culpables… pero, espero no pase lo peor. Yo, Koneko Toujou, me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde, tengo una gran mezcla de emociones que desatan un gran dolor en mí ser… felicidad por verlo vivo y que está bien, nostalgia al recordar el tiempo que pasamos juntos como sequito, un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento por su sacrificio para dejarme junto a la persona que amo, tristeza al recordar todo lo que tuviste que sufrir en soledad, odia hacia mí misma al ser partícipe de tu gran sufrimiento… y todo eso genera un gran dolor en mí. No sé si nos volveremos a ver en algún momento del futuro… yo solo espero y ruego que sí, para poder disculparme por todos mis errores y poder contarte la verdad._

 _Yo, Akeno Himejima, estoy presenciando como Issei-kun y sus amigos están peleando contra Kokabiel y sus aliados, no puedo evitar sentir repulsión cuando miro a uno de esos asquerosos ángeles caídos… pero él no tiene problema de convivir con otros seres que no son su raza ni siquiera a los demonios que le causamos tanto dolor, tienes una firme mentalidad Issei, peleas al lado de otros para proteger a tu ciudad y a tus padres… admiro eso de ti. Y me arrepiento mucho por todas las mentiras que te hicimos creer y todo el daño que te hicimos sentir… por haber dejado morir a esa monja…_

 _Veo que mis compañeros irán con todo desde el principio… Issei, yo Xenovia Quarta, estoy muy agradecida por haberme salvado… y creo que será mejor decírtelo a la cara, espero que después de esto haya oportunidad de decírtelo… pero ahora, es hora de ir en serio. Levante mi mano hacia un costado mientras miraba firmemente hacia el frente._

- **San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz** \- _comencé a recitar el cantico que la convocaría a ella… de reojo pude observar cómo es que el espacio cerca de mi mano empezó a distorsionarse y no dude ni un segundo en colocar mi mano en el centro de aquel espacio distorsionado, lentamente la vi aparecer, cubierta de cadenas para que su poder no se alga de control. -_ **En los nombres de los santos quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberare! Durandal!** _-_

 _Pude ver de primera mano cómo es que la espada que antes estaba envuelta por unas cadenas posee una forma única con una hoja azul y un borde dorado, tiene una protección semicircular en el lado izquierdo del mango que se extiende hasta la parte inferior justo arriba del pomo, con una pequeña extensión en el lado derecho del mango. A mí, Irina Shidou me da un poco de gracia y me asombra mucho ver a Xenovia con Durandal, después de todo la espada es mucho más larga que ella, y al ser asi… debe de ser muy pesada y es por eso que me asombra la cantidad de fuerza que tenía. La clavo en el suelo y rápidamente empezó a acomodarse el cabello de tal forma que no le incomode al pelear. Veo que ella está dispuesta a ir con todo… aunque si considero que no tenemos espadas, es algo completamente lógico… creo que es hora de convocarte, querida amiga… levante mis manos hacia el frente y las coloque de una forma que parecía que estaba sosteniendo algo._

- **Tu, que llevas en tu interior las lágrimas de Cristo…** _\- A medida que iba realizando el cantico, pude ver como empezaba a sentir aquella aura sacra reconfortante, mientras podía ver como empezaba a aparecer la silueta de ella.-_ **que llevas en tu hoja la cruz de plata de la Santa Madre María…** _\- Mientras más avanzaba a su fin el cantico, mas forma empezaba a tomar su silueta… -_ **tu que purificas hasta que corazón más oscuro, préstame tu poder! Heuteclere!** _-_

 _Las caras de Metraton y de Kokabiel no tienen precio, es increíble incluso para mí, Gabriel Lucifer, creer lo que ven mis ojos… después de todo, tanto Durandal, Ascalon, Gram y Heuteclere están de nuestro lado… y de seguro me preguntaran, "Lucifer? Que no era que solo había uno? Que no era un demonio? Pero que rayos esta pasando!?" Bueno, eso es una larga historia. En realidad, yo no fui creada por dios, yo fui creada por Luzbel, mi verdadero padre, es por eso es que pude casarme con Michael, sobre los detalles de cómo fui creada… ni siquiera yo lo sé, mi padre cayó del cielo cuando yo solo tenía 10 años, por mi culpa y la de Michael. No tener a tu padre cerca, duele mucho… pero eso será historia de otro día, ahora lo más importante para mí es acatar las órdenes que me ha dado Issei-san. Decidí seguir el ejemplo de mi padre y desarrollarme más en cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso puedo y se manejar esta hacha que eh creado con magia de luz. Sinceramente no puedo evitar seguir y obedecer las órdenes de Issei-san… aun cuando yo vine aquí con el propósito de ayudar y guiar el ataque contra Kokabiel, verlo parado empuñando la espada de mi papá… me sentí rara, sentí algo demasiado familiar en él. Verlo vivo me da bastante alegría, pues conozco parte de su historia y se todo lo que ha sufrido y la soledad que ha sentido durante mucho tiempo. Escuchar que murió a temprana edad por parte de mi esposo me dolió mucho, pues yo creo firmemente que todavía le falta muchísimo por vivir. Ya no tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes… la batalla está por comenzar y debo de ayudar a la matriarca Sitri y a la reina del sequito de su hija a derrotar a Cerbero… aunque nos dijo que no lo matemos, aunque no sé por qué._

-Recuerden… no maten a Reynare yo me encargare de ella, y no maten a Cerbero… él es el único guardián de la puerta del inframundo, si lo matan, dejaran a las puertas del inframundo sin ninguna protección frente a las demás criaturas que habitan el inframundo…- _ahora si me queda más claro por qué no hay que matarlo… eso fue lo último que escuche decir a Issei antes de que el mismo desapareciera ante mis ojos, y vea a Kokabiel y Metraton caer de forma estrepitosa al recibir un ataque sorpresa por parte de Issei-san. Bien… es hora de atacar._

La batalla comenzó sin ninguna compasión, primero nos fijaremos en las exorcistas… ambas habían decidido que Irina atacaría a Reynare y Xenovia a Freed, ya que este último es el que porta a la casi True Excalibur, y al tener a Excalibur Destruction en su interior y la única que podría soportar esa cantidad de poder destructivo es Durandal.

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIN!

La batalla comenzó ambos bandos dando estocadas y ataques diagonales y horizontales sin querer retroceder y dando lo mejor de sí mismos en la batalla. Con el paso del tiempo, las cosas se fueron complicando… Reynare empezó a usar magia aparte de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y Freed empezó a utilizar las habilidades que le proporcionaba la unión de los fragmentos de Excalibur y lamentablemente tanto Irina como Xenovia empezaron a verse superadas por estos efectos, ambas todavía no sabían manejar a la perfección sus espadas sacras y no sabían cómo sacarle provecho de forma adecuada a las habilidades que estas podían ofrecer al portador. Kei, Kalawarner, Sona y su sequito a excepción de su reina también miraban con severidad a los miembros del concejo demoniaco.

-Estas segura de tu decisión hija?- preguntaba Balam de forma seria mientras empezaba a rodear sus puños con magia, y dejaba libre su temible y gigantesca aura demoniaca logrando atemorizar un poco a los miembros del sequito de Sona e incluso a ella misma. Pero Sona no pensaba volver a perder contra aquel maldito demonio… asi que imitando su acción, empezó a liberar su aura poco a poco, sin liberar toda y empezó a activar pequeños círculos mágicos en sus manos.

-Tan segura como que Issei está vivo… y que no pienso retroceder!-Dijo Sona firmemente ya lista para atacar, y sus siervos no tan seguros imitaron los pasos de su ama, Kei y Kalawarner al empezar a sentir el aura que liberaban los del concejo demoniaco empezaron a dudar si en verdad tenían alguna oportunidad de vencer. Gabriel, Sara y Tsubaki, no la tenían más fácil que todos los demás, después de todo cuando atacaban tenían que ser precisos y no dañar demasiado al Cerbero como para herirlo de gravedad, incluyendo a eso que tenían que tener muchísimo cuidado por los ataque aleatorios que podían dar cualquiera de las tres cabezas del Cerbero. Contando además de que siempre están al tanto de la pelea que tienen Kei, Kalawarner, Sona y sus siervos, pues le preocupan ya que hay una clara desventaja numérica. Gabriel, creaba armas de luz, ya sea dagas, espadas, lanzas, etc. y se las arrojaba al monstruo de tres cabezas caninas. Sara lanzaba hechizos de hielo con el fin de paralizar alguna extremidad o musculo de Cerbero, para asi complicarle su movilidad… pero cada vez que alguno de sus ataques impactaba, este se derretía… era algo lógico, después de todo el Cerbero tenia magma recorriendo su ser, pero el hielo de la matriarca Sitri era capaz de incluso congelar un volcán entero… y no encontraba el por qué ese magma no se congelaba. Tsubaki usaba su Sacred Gear _Mirror Alice's_ para devolver los ataques mágicos de Cerbero. El _Mirror Alice's_ es un Sacred Gear capaz de devolver cualquier proyectil mágico, o incluso ataque físico imbuido en magia, por eso si el Cerbero lanzaba una bola de fuego ella sin dudar lo devolvía, aunque no siempre lograba atinar… el Mirror Alice's gastaba mucha magia y esfuerzo físico, ya que Tsubaki debía de amortiguar el impacto del proyectil con el espejo, para que recién este pueda ser devuelto, si no lo amortigua bien podría ser mandada a volar en un instante.

La razón por la que Issei mando tanto a Kokabiel como a Metraton a estrellarse con el suelo, fue para facilitarle un poco más las cosas, después de todo él no podía volar. Trataba de concentrarse totalmente en su pelea, pero podía sentir como es que los ánimos de sus amigos iban cayendo poco a poco, sus fuerzas y voluntad para pelear estaban decayendo y si seguía asi, un paso en falso podría ser mortal para cualquiera de ellos. Asi que se decidió a hacerlo… usando toda su fuerza detuvo un golpe directo al rostro por parte de Kokabiel, usando la misma fuerza lanzo un fuerte rodillazo hacia el estómago este, luego dio un giro de 360 grados en su mismo eje para rematar con una potente patada que mando al cadre a estrellarse con un buen par de árboles.

-Ascalon Nightmere!- aquella nueva espada apareció en la mano derecha de Issei lista para ser utilizada, el joven castaño no perdió tiempo y rápidamente visualizo a Metraton que se dirigía a él con una lanza de luz en mano y haciendo un movimiento zigzag, el castaño no dudo en realizar 50 aumentos para rápidamente transferirlos a la espada y apuntar con ella al Serafín y decir… -Nightmere!- el ambiente se oscureció de la nada y Metraton se vio rodeado de un silencio inquietante y una profunda oscuridad… ni siquiera la luz de su lanza era capaz de iluminar aquel oscuro lugar, la inseguridad empezaba a surgir en Metraton y lo que vio delante de él, fue suficiente para que quede en shock…

-Tu! C-Como es posible…!?- Metraton no podía evitar temblar de miedo al ver más a detalle a aquella persona que está frente a él. Pero en la realidad, Metraton estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirando hacia la nada… el castaño ya respiraba agitadamente y ni siquiera habían pasado dos horas desde el inicio de la batalla, aun asi… no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia los que necesitaban más ayuda.

Sona y su sequito estaban en bastantes problemas, Kei y Kalawarner estaban cansados… después de todo la diferencia numérica es demasiado grande, 9 contra 34 es una diferencia abismal. Estaban con demasiadas desventajas y especialmente, Sona era el problema… atacaba sin cesar a su padre y a la amante de este obviamente dejándose llevar por el rencor que le tenía a ellos. Si algo odiaba Issei era que ella se descontrolara asi… y fue entonces que apareció, justo cuando Balam y su amante Kristel Furfur estaban a punto de atacar a la vez y Sona iba a corresponder el ataque, Issei hizo acto de entrada y le dio una fuerte patada al padre de Sona que lo mando a chocarse contra un par de miembros del concejo y sin perder tiempo creo una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano y la coloco justo en el pecho de Furfur para que en solo microsegundos explote y comparta el mismo destino que Balam.

-Pero qué carajo estás haciendo?!- grito Issei reclamando a Sona sus acciones.

-Ese hombre destrozo a mi familia! Tu no lo entenderías! No entiendes lo que es tener a tu familia herida por un maldito bastardo!- le grito Sona a Issei mirándolo con mucho rabia y rencor contenido, no dirigido hacia el… sino dirigido hacia Balam y Furfur. Ver las lágrimas de dolor y odio brotando en los ojos de Sona, fue razón suficiente para hacer parar todo el enojo que Issei tenía por la actitud de Sona, e irónicamente, ese hombre le hizo recordar un poco su pasado… después de todo, cuando él fue convertido en demonio, su madre y su padre estuvieron peleados durante un tiempo, una semana… y todo porque Kyouko decía que los horarios de llegar de Issei no eran los adecuados, estamos hablando alrededor de las doce de la noche o más tarde, y Takeda creía que Issei ya estaba en edad de salir y divertirse un poco. Grayfia realizo les lanzo un hechizo a los humanos cerca de ella, para que pudieran escuchar todo, pero no se dio cuenta que ese hechizo no solo afecto a Eri, Takeda, Kyouko y Griselda, sino que también afecto a otras dos intrusas en el edificio.

-Si que lo entiendo… después de todo yo fui ese bastardo que hirió a su familia…- Kyouko y Takeda supieron de inmediato a que se refería Issei al decir esas palabras… después de todo, ambos estuvieron peleados durante una semana… no entendia que es lo que habia pasado con su hijo… hasta que lo vieron luchar contra esos ángeles caídos y se enteraron que era un demonio. -Cuando me reencarnaron… y empecé a llegar cada vez más tarde a casa, ellos tenían ideas diferentes… mis padres se pelearon por casi una semana… no recuerdo muy bien los primeros días que fui demonio… pero se que eso paso. Pero mira atrás- dijo Issei respirando de forma algo agitada.

-Que es lo que deseas que mire! Déjame en paz y ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer- _dije muy enojada mientras estaba dispuesta a pasar a un lado suyo, pero él me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi estómago. Lo había visto luchar contra mi madre por más de tres horas y no lo veía cansado… pero verlo respirar de forma agitada cuando ni si quiera han pasado dos horas, se me hacía raro… fue porque me concentre en pensar más en lo que le estaba pasando a Issei que deje a un lado mi rencor y odio hacia ese hombre._

-Mira atrás… tu sequito, nuestros amigos… están luchando por protegerte más que por… causar daño propio- _me di la vuelta, y pude ver la verdad que dictaban las palabras de Issei, mi propio sequito estaba luchando por protegerme… estaban cansados y algo heridos._ -Ellos son tu nueva familia… se que lo que diré será duro… pero si sigues asi, solo causaras que alguno de ellos muera… ellos darían su vida por ti, porque tu prometiste dar tu vida por ellos. Si sigues asi, alguno irremediablemente morirá… y perderás a mas familia, por una estupidez del pasado, piénsalo… en verdad quieres eso? Si sigues asi… morirán y no te darás cuenta por estar tratando de acabar con el hombre que hirió a tu familia, solo para que acabar con el no te traerá paz… sino dolor al darte cuenta que el precio de ese deseo… fue la vida de tu sequito- _tiene razón… si sigo asi, con esta estúpida actitud, solo causare más dolor y perdidas en mi vida… no tengo, ninguna palabra para contrarrestar la verdad que me recalcaste Issei._ -Escúchenme bien todos, se que tienen miedo… miedo a morir. Yo también tengo miedo, miedo de que alguno de ustedes muera por un error mío… debemos ser fuerte, no debemos arrepentirnos de nada, de ninguna de nuestras acciones en esta batalla, no debemos dudar ni dejarnos guiar por nuestros sentimientos, nuestros rencores… ni por nuestro pasado. Hay que pelear unos por otros… para poder ver otro amanecer, el amanecer de un nuevo día-

-Me parece irónico que digas eso… y además algo lamentable considerando tu posición- _Dijo Kokabiel que se acercaba mostrando su ropa sucia y algo dañada, además de tener un poco de sangre en su labio._

-Pero com… buahj- _de repente Metraton apareció enfrente de Issei, y pude sentir como es que este me empujó hacia atrás haciéndome caer, y cuando me reincorpore, pude ver como aquel Serafín le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a Issei, que provoco que vomitara un gran chorro de sangre y callera de rodillas casi sin aire. Él, Metraton, se quedó ahí parado viendo a Issei tratando de recomponer el aliento mientras lo miraba con una fría expresión. Extrañamente Issei no se tomaba el estómago solamente, sino también un área cerca de su pecho._

-Veo… que el efecto de Excalibur Blessing está en ti… asi que si estas condenado a morir… después de todo… tienes herida tu alma- _Issei rápidamente se reincorporo y le lanzo un fuerte golpe directo al pecho que Metraton bloqueo poniendo sus brazos al frente en forma de cruz, pero aun asi la fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder un poco. Al ver que Issei volvió a caer de rodillas, no perdí tiempo y fui rápidamente a tratar de ayudarlo. Lo bueno es que el concejo demoniaco retrocedió cuando vieron que Metraton estaba cerca._ -Pero lo más gracioso y triste… es que a pesar de que tú das apoyo moral a tus amigos y supuesta familia… es que ellos no te la dan, se ocupan de sus asuntos, hacen como si no existieras, como si no necesitaras ayuda… Ah! Cierto, esto me hace recordar a cuando te transformaron en demonio, todos los que serian tu equipo estaban bien ocultos en ese parque… pero el que más tiene vida de mis recuerdos, es cuando te enteraste de lo que eras, cuando la estúpida hermana del Lucifer te dijo eras un demonio…- _cuando se transformaron a Issei en demonio? Cuando se enteró que era un demonio? Pero, acaso Rias no lo había salvado de morir por casualidad? El rostro de Issei mostraba confusión… tal vez sea mentira lo que dicen._

-Recuerda Metraton… que le alteraron sus recuerdos- _Kokabiel empezó a acercarse hasta que estuvo a la altura del Serafín que lastimo a Issei._

-Ooooh es cierto, no tienes memorias de ese tiempo… que lastima. Quien diría que peleaste por "salvar" a la persona que planeo toda tu muerte…- _en ese momento pude ver como un pequeño sello en la frente de Issei apareció solo para después romperse, y que la mirada de Issei dejaba de tener brillo o alguna expresión de algún sentimiento._

 _-_ Jejeje… bien hecho, Metraton- _oí decir a Kokabiel, que hizo ese maldito ángel… yo estaba al lado de Issei y no vi que hiciera nada. De pronto, vi que Metraton fijo su vista en mi… para luego sonreír de forma atemorizante._

-Líderes de las facciones! Ciudadanos de estas! Mis queridos ángeles… déjenme mostrarles con mucho gusto… el inicio del Sekiryuuttei!- _Metraton grito eso mientras miraba al gran círculo mágico en el cielo, para después dirigir su mirada hacia nosotros y chasquear sus dedos, un círculo mágico apareció en el cielo… y en él se podía ver a Issei parado enfrente del escritorio del Comité Disciplinario… y sentado en este, teniendo a otras tres personas detrás de ella… se encontraba Rias y atrás de ella estaban Koneko Toujou, Kiba Yuuto y Akeno Himejima… torre, caballero y reina respectivamente..._

-Usted me mandó llamar, Rias-sempai?- _se podía ver a un Issei menos desarrollado físicamente, tenía el cabello un poquito más corto que ahora, y no tenía su rasgo dragoneó distintivo, no tenía su ojo derecho esmeralda… ambos eran de color miel._

-Si, yo te mande a llamar Issei-kun… puedo llamarte asi, cierto?- _Issei parecía estar solo viendo los híper mega súper desarrollados pechos de Rias y esa respuesta estoy segura que solo fue por instinto._ -Bien… yo quería preguntarte, si tu… crees en lo sobrenatural?- _la mirada de pervertido abandono completamente la expresión de Issei y fue intercambiada con una expresión de sorpresa, de seguro es por la extraña pregunta que Rias soltó._

-Si… Rias-sempai, si creo en lo sobrenatural- _Si claro… lo sobrenatural que son sus pechos queras decir… aunque creo haber visto por un momento que Issei reflexiono un poco antes de soltar su respuesta… estará hablando enserio? Que no lo dijo solo por impresionar?_

-Bien… eso hará un poco más fácil esto, estoy segura que en estos dos últimos días, has descubierto que cosas raras te han estado pasando, verdad?- _la mirada de Issei se agudizo… wow era mucho más perspicaz incluso antes de convertirse en demonio._

-A que quiere llegar con todo esto, Rias-sempai- _aaaah! Esa voz! Esa voz un poco más grave de lo normal y solo la hace cuando empieza a dudar en un tema muy importante… recuerdo cuando estábamos jugando a GOW 3 y no sabía si aumentar las espadas del exilio o si el látigo de Némesis para enfrentar a Zeus! Me acuerdo perfectamente que nos pedía opiniones a Eri, a Tsubaki, a Yura y a mí!_

-Jum… le quitas todo lo emocionante, veras… reconoces a esta chica- _en esa foto aparece la caída que asesino a Issei, solo que se ve más… indefensa y linda?. La cara de asombro en el rostro de Issei me hace recordar a cuando nos tuvimos que enfrentar a Poseidón en solo el inicio del juego._

-… Pero cómo? Se suponía que solo era un sueño…-

-No, no lo era…- _NO ME DIGAS! Enserio me molesta cuando decía cosas realmente obvias… menos mal ya no está aquí._ -… Esa mujer, es un ángel caído y ella te asesino. Pero por suerte yo te reviví, ya que estaba cerca de ese lugar… y ahora eres un demonio que forma parte de mi sequito, el que hayas notado cambios en tu cuerpo, como una gran cantidad de fuerza, el que puedas ver en la obscuridad o incluso de que estás viendo una película en otro idioma y aun asi la entiendes perfectamente son cualidades que ganas al convertirte en demonio- _asi que asi fue como se lo dijiste… pero, qué hay de malo con esto? Me refiero a…Por qué estaba sellado este recuerdo?_

-Ya veo… se lo agradezco mucho por salvarme la vida Ri… no, no se si ese es su verdadero nombre, si es una demonio debe de tener un nombre falso, verdad- _la expresión de Issei se suavizo un poco, y ahora mostraba un gran agradecimiento hacia Rias… siento algo malo._

-Soy Rias Gremory soy una demonio de clase alta y heredera de la casa Gremory que tiene un puesto de Duque, a diferencia de varios yo uso mi verdadero nombre. Además no te preocupes… ahora eres como un miembro de mi familia, además… mi deber como demonio es vigilar y proteger de cualquier otra facción a los humanos que viven en esta ciudad que es mi territorio junto con otra demonio… te mantenía bien vigilado, Issei-kun- _la expresión de Issei se oscureció y aquella expresión de agradecimiento desapareció inmediatamente… pero que paso?_

-U-Un momento… usted acaba de decir que se encarga de proteger y vigilar a los humanos de esta ciudad?- _Rias ahora tenía una expresión medio nerviosa, pero aun asi asintió._ -Entonces dígame… si su deber era proteger a los humanos de los seres de las demás facciones… porque dejo que me mataran-

-N-No entiendo a qué te refieres… te dije que te reviví por casualidad-

-Es una mentira! Hace solo un momento dijo que me tenía bien vigilado… eso solo me da a pensar que estaba todo planeado- _lo vuelvo a reiterar… menos mal que ya no está aquí… PORQUE SINO ERA ASI LA MATABA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! La maldita pelirroja ahora sí que estaba nerviosa… y claro que tendrías que estarlo, el descubrió tu plan de inmediato gracias a ti y tu lengua larga. -_ Dígame, Rias Gremory… me equivoco?- _es imposible mentirle a esa mirada tan seria._

 _-_ N-No… tienes razón, todo fue un plan… pero v-vele el lado bueno, los demonios pueden tener un Harem, pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras no rompan las leyes del inframundo y puedes llegar a vivir hasta 10 mil años, ves es increíble… no?- _la cara de Issei mostraba un enfado completo dirigido hacia Rias._

-Increíble… que es increíble? Me estas jodiendo?!... crees que yo puedo lograr tener algún harem siendo como soy? Además, de seguro para hacer eso o incluso poder hacer lo que quiera, debo de tener un cargo similar al tuyo, ya que… si hay demonios separados por clase, de seguro también hay demonios de clase media y baja? O me equivoco?- _Rias, en verdad estaba atemorizada por la actitud de Issei, o estaba asi por el simple hecho de que él se había dado cuenta de eso rápidamente… era bastante listo desde antes de convertirse en demonio._ -Y que me tiene que hacer feliz vivir 10 mil años?... eso es bueno? Tendré que ver a mis seres queridos morir! A mi amigos! A mi papá! A mi mamá! Los tendré que ver morir uno a uno! Seria algo asi como la vida eterna! Eso es como un castigo para nosotros los humanos! Me condenaste al peor sufrimiento que me pudieron dar… No soy tu sirviente, no soy nada de ti- _Issei se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero de pronto, cayo de rodillas y se tomó el pecho… justo en donde estaba el corazón, conozco esto… mi madre tuvo que hacer eso una vez con uno de sus sirvientes por desacato…_

-No esperaba tener que usar esto contigo… pero no me dejas otra opción. Espero puedas adaptarte a nosotros pero si no quieres… puedo recuperar puedo dejarte en ese lugar tal y como te encontré- _es una perra totalmente. Ahora comprendo mucho más el odio que Issei te tiene, maldita bastarda y perra asquerosa._ -Tú eliges… vivir o morir- _Rias y sus demás siervos rodearon a Issei dejando ver sus poderes especiales, a excepción de Toujou que solo preparaba sus puños._

-Eres una maldita… bastarda, tú y tus siervos… está bien, seré tu sirviente- _Rias dejo de usar las piezas para oprimir su corazón y pude ver como Issei empezó a recuperar el aliento, se reincorporaba y una vez parado se alejó completamente de ellos._ -Aahhh!… m-maldición!...- _Issei miro a Kokabiel y a Metraton con claras lágrimas de dolor en los ojos y una gran expresión de rabia._

-Ohh esa expresión… me hace recordar el día en que peleaste por primera vez contra tu propio sequito a pesar de que tu ama te estaba exprimiendo el corazón con sus piezas demoniacas… eres increíble...-

-A que te refieres! Yo nunca pelee contra todos ellos!- _Yo estaba ayudando a Issei a levantarse nuevamente… esos malditos están provocando que Issei recupere parte de sus memorias! Si eso llega a pasar, Issei quedara inconsciente por la carga mental… o peor, podría morir!_

-Claro que si peleaste con todos ellos, y casi ganas… después de todo ellos ya sabían que tu amiga, Asia Argento… iba a morir- _otro sello en la frente de Issei se hizo visible solo para, como el primero, se rompiera. Ya era tarde… otro fragmento de su memoria será liberado. De pronto sentí como Issei se ponía pesado, y al ser tan repentino su peso fue más para mí y volvimos a caer al suelo de rodillas._

-No! Issei! Espera! No pienses en nada, no recuerdes…-

-Ya es tarde- _mire con todo el odio del mundo a Kokabiel, que fue el que dijo esas palabras._ –Ahora por fin sabrá la verdad que añoraba… que lucho y se rindió para proteger la felicidad, de la bastarda que lo condeno y que planeo la muerte de la primera persona que lo acepto tal y como era… ahora, por fin volverá a sentir lo que yo sentí alguna vez!- _no me dio tiempo a contestarle, porque, de nuevo, el círculo mágico del cielo empezó a reaccionar mostrando otra cosa más… En el círculo mágico se podía ver a Issei, totalmente herido, con su ropa totalmente maltratada y rata, además de estar visiblemente cansado. Las lágrimas eran visibles en su rostro mientras se acerba corriendo hacia alguien en especial que estaba tumbada en el piso de lo que parecía ser una iglesia._

-Asia! Asia!... tranquila todo va a estar bien… vamos a salir de este lugar, solo tengo que devolverte esto- _esos… son los añillos que aparecen en las manos de Issei cuando usa su poder curativo… los recuerdo bien de cuando me curo al excederme en un entrenamiento de resistencia._

-I-Issei…- _aquella joven vestida con solo un ligero vestido de color blanco, roto al punto de dejar uno de sus pechos al descubierto y con heridas muy graves en todo su cuerpo. Tenía un hermoso cabello de color dorado y ojos de color esmeralda… ella tomo la mano de Issei, donde estaban esos anillos. La vi cerrar los ojos con pesadez… o no, eso es típico de las películas cuando…_

-A-Asia! P-Pero que has hecho… porque?!...- _Ella empujo la mano de Issei, de modo que los anillos chocaran con su cuerpo y entraran en el… y mientras Issei decía esas palabras, el aura verdosa que caracteriza el poder de curación, empezó a rodearlo y sanarlo un poco de sus heridas._

-Ibas a morir… si no te curabas…- _se sacrificó para salvarlo…_

-Pero porque! Y-Yo no importo! Ahora tu vas a morir!- ella volvió a tomar la mejilla de Issei en un leve intento de secar sus lagrimas

-Pero… tu vivirás… y eso es suficiente para mi…- _No quiero llorar… pero me es inevitable, miro a mi sequito y ellos están igual que yo, mi madre también derrama lagrimas mientras observaba la pelea al igual que Gabriel y Tsubaki. Esa ángel caído y su esposo estaban igual que nosotros, las exorcistas también imitaban nuestro estado… de seguro, los padres de Issei, Grayfia-sama, Eri y Griselda-san estaban igual o algo peor. Veo a Issei, y el está peor que todos nosotros… sus lágrimas eran gruesas y fluían libremente… demostrando solo con eso, el gran dolor y tristeza que estaba volviendo a sentir._ -Sabes… no me arrepiento de haber... salvado a ese demonio- _ella dijo eso entre tosidos débiles._ -Porque de no haberlo salvado… nunca te hubiera conocido a ti, mi primer amigo y la otra mitad de mi corazón… el verte derramar lágrimas por mi, ya es suficiente para mi… prométeme, que no buscaras venganza por lo que me paso… por favor-

-Yo… n-n-no puedo, no puedo prometerte eso, juro que puedo prometerte cualquier otra cosa, pero eso no…- _ella sonrió satisfecha, como si hubiera conseguido algo mejor que eso… en verdad quería vengarse?_

-Entonces… prométeme que vivirás, que no me seguirás tan rápido… que permanecerás… con vida, a pesar de todo… aunque yo no este contigo- _ella le tendió una trampa… le hizo jurar que si viviría…_

-Yo, no puedo pro…-

-Me lo juraste… me juraste que prometerías cualquier otra cosa…- _No quiero ver más, pero tampoco quiero dejar de ver… asi que esto es lo que has tenido que pasar Issei…_

-Yo… yo… maldición… Yo lo juro… juro que viviré estés tu o no… pero si estarás. Iremos a nuevos lugares! Visitaremos un museo, iremos a una biblioteca, iras a mi academia conmigo… Iremos a Kioto! Visitaremos sus templos, con mamá y con papá! Iremos a Tokio a ver sus grandes edificios… I-Incluso iremos a Italia, pero tienes que permanecer aquí… debes quedarte conmigo… eres todo para mi, eres todo lo que me queda…- _lo juraste… asi que por eso estas aquí… le debo un gran favor a esa chica._

-N-No soy todo lo que te queda… t-tienes a mamá y a p-papá… me hubiera g-gustado ver todas esas c-cosas contigo, Ise…- _Maldición, ya no sigan! Ya no voy a poder contenerme más…_ -Gracias, por plantar flores conmigo, por regalarme ese osito de peluche tan bonito, por ser mi primer amigo… por haberme llevado a una cita… por ser mi primer beso… por ser el primero que me vio como una persona, y no como un objeto… gracias por todo Issei, gracias por ser mi novio y hacerme vivir todas esas emociones que quería sentir… aunque me hubiera gustado tener más amigos, soy muy feliz de haberte tenido como amigo y novio… muchas… muchas, gracias… siempre te amare… siempre… siempre…- _No! Pero tampoco que termine asi! Su mano cayó al suelo, libremente… sin ningún rasgo de vida, en su hermoso y herido rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa satisfecha… satisfecha de haber dicho todo lo que debía decir…_

-No… no… no, Asia… no, por favor no! Abre tus ojos! Por favor, Asia!... Asia!- _el grito de dolor, no solo en aquel recuerdo, sino aquí también en la realidad. Gracias a los Maou´s que la batalla ceso brevemente, incluso Cebero parecía mostrar respeto hacia aquella perdida que sufrió… nuestro guía, nuestro líder… nuestro Issei. -Asiaaaaaaaaa! Dhaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- él, soltó un gran grito de dolor al mismo cielo… y una gran capa de aura lo rodeo, y justo en ese momento… su Sacred Gear se manifestó… el, con todo el dolor en su interior, despertó la Boosted Gear. Aun cuando despertó su Sacred Gear… el solo se concentró en Asia Argento… el primer amor de Issei… su primer amor._

-Ya, Ya… todo estará bien…- _no… no, no es cierto… porque de todas las personas posibles… tuviste que aparecer ahí, Rias Gremory! La expresión de Issei, mostraba sorpresa más no alivio, creo que se puso más tenso de lo que antes estaba… juro que si es lo que creo que es, abofeteare tan fuerte a Rias la próxima vez que la vea con todas mis fuerzas… ojala que no sea lo que estoy pensando._ -Vamos, tienes que levantarte… debes de volver con nosotros, yo me encargare de ella- _la muy desgraciada activo su poder de la destrucción en su mano, y la apunto hacia la difunta Asia. La expresión de Issei se apagó… perdió todo brillo en sus ojos, tomo la mano de Rias de tal manera, que su poder se disolvió e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y se levantó provocando que ella también se levantara._

-Dime… y dime la verdad! Tuviste algo que ver con esto?- _mas vale que no, mas vale que no!_

-Te dije que se todo lo que pasa en mi territorio… te dije que te alejaras de ella por las buenas, pero no me escuchaste y no me dejaste otra opción… esperaba que no te enterases hasta mañana, porque crees que te mande a derrotar a un demonio renegado tu solo?… pero parece que todos mis esfuerzos de que no vinieras fueron en vano… pero mira el lado bueno, por fin despertaste tu verdadero Sacred Gear… es la Boosted Gear, la que almacena el alma de uno de los dos dragones celestiales cuyo poder puede llegar a rivalizar con el de dios. Puede duplicar el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos hasta tener el mismo o más poder que un dio… buahj- _la maldita perra no llego a terminar de hablar, porque Issei le dio un fuerte puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago que la hizo perder el aliento, y vomitar algo de sangre para solo segundos después caer al suelo de rodillas._

 _ **[Boost]**_

-Bien… veamos el lado bueno…- _las lágrimas de Issei no pararon pero ya casi no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su expresión._ -Puedo utilizarlo para vengarme de ti… y para hacerte pagar todo lo que me has causado, a mi… y a Asia…- _Rias nunca había recibido un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, y estoy segura que por eso todavía no se recompone. Issei la tomo del cuello y la levanto por encima de su cabeza…_ -No voy permitir… que sigas causando dolor a la gente, no voy a seguir tolerando tus estupideces!- _Issei le dio un fuerte golpe a Rias justo en el estómago que la mando a atravesar la pared de la iglesia… luego miro a Asia, la tomo en brazos… y se fue en dirección contraria a donde había arrojado a Rias. Mientras caminaba lo vi cerrar los ojos por un momento, solo para después abrirlos y escucharlo decir…_ -Bien… todos se fueron a ayudarla… asi podre estar aunque sea unos minutos tranquilo- _rápidamente Issei salió corriendo de iglesia y se dirigió hacia el bosque que rodeaba la iglesia. Issei se detuvo al borde de orilla de un pequeño rio, el paisaje que lo rodeaba era hermoso… arboles cerca de ese lugar que daba una gran sombra, si fuese de día, y que protege a Issei de ese llanto del cielo que empezó justo cuando ella, su amada, falleció… se posiciono en frente del árbol más grande y con tronco más grueso del lugar… un momento, ese es un corazón? Sí, es corazón tallado en el árbol, adentro tiene unas Iniciales que no logro ver bien… que será eso?. Volviendo con Issei, este creo una pequeña esfera de energía y la arrojó al suelo creando un gran cráter justo debajo del árbol, donde coloco a Asia y la enterró_ -Perdóname, tu muerte es mi culpa… en serio, perdóname… deje que esa desgraciada se metiera demasiado en mi vida… y tu terminaste más perjudicada…- _Issei decía esas palabras tan dolorosas, mientras enterraba a Asia. Miro por un momento su Sacred Gear y cerró los ojos con pesar…_ -Si en verdad… estas ahí, dragón celestial… te pido por favor, que protejas este lugar que fue tan importante para ella y que es importante para mi, por favor… ella fue lo más importante que tuve… por favor protégela, te lo suplico… por favor…- _Issei decía estas palabras mientras poco a poco perdía ese temple seguro y frio que antes mostraba… en verdad le dolía mucho esa perdida, como a cada uno de nosotros nos duele verla… en frente de Issei, apareció el distinguido círculo mágico con el emblema de Ddraig en su centro… se claramente lo que hizo, Ddraig arrojo un sello de protección a ese lugar… aunque creo que fue involuntario, parece ser que solo siguió el fuerte deseo de Issei._ -Gracias por escucharme…- _Aunque por más que Issei quisiera parar sus lágrimas, estas no paraban de salir… cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, centro su mirada en una piedra que estaba cerca de ese lugar… que es lo que tienes pensado hacer? Sera que ahí es donde escribes el nombre que simboliza a una lápida?... no creo, no es el mismo lugar… pero aun asi lo estas escribiendo, pero que estas tramando._ -No me queda mucho tiempo… debo apurarme…- _te vas a ir asi, sin mirar atrás? Ahora a donde te diriges… oh! Un claro en el bosque… un momento! Ese es el claro donde ibas a visitar a Asia!... un momento entonces… Si! Esta revolviendo la tierra un poco… y coloco esa piedra gravada como si fuera una lápida! Entonces lo que en verdad iba a visitar Issei… era solo tierra, no era el lugar correcto…_

-Valla, tanto esfuerzo solo para eso…-

-Déjame solo… Himejima!- _que hace esa maldita allí?... será que también están los otros dos? Por eso Issei dijo hace rato que habían ido a ayudarla?..._

-Sabes… Rias me pidió que te llevara con ella, que todo era una confusión… y- _Es una maldita descarada!_

-Si claro… como si fuera a creerte esa estupidez- _Exacto! El no es tan tonto!._

-Mira… te dijimos que te alejaras de ella… pero no nos obedeciste… no nos quedó de otra, además ella pertenecía a la facción de los Ángeles Caídos, no podemos meternos en sus asuntos, el que los vigilemos es otra cosa- _si pero si sabias de eso... maldita perra asquerosa._

-Sí, claro que si… para ustedes todo es lo mismo, son demonios después de todo… no entienden nada…- _esa actitud fría y carente de sentimientos volvió a aparecer en él. Sinceramente, no me gusta verlo asi… esa mirada seria y de sus ojos saliendo lagrimas… aunque no sé si son lagrimas o gotas de aquella lluvia… son extremadamente, raras en él._

-No vas a venir?- _Issei solo empezó a ladear su cabeza de forma negativa… enserio te enfrentaras a ellos? Issei?_ -Bien… no nos dejas otra opción- _un círculo mágico apareció detrás de ella. Esos malditos bastardos… Rias, su caballero y su torre salieron de ese círculo de invocación._

-Kiba, Koneko… jum, y yo que había empezado a confiar en ustedes…- _asi que esos malditos también estaban involucrados!..._

-Lo lamento, Issei-kun… pero Koneko y yo te prometemos ayudarte a superar ese dolor- _es verdad, ese caballero fue participe de los malditos experimentos de la iglesia. Pero no sé en qué podría ayudar Toujou._

-Ayudarme en, qué?... yo conozco perfectamente tu pasado, y sé que has sufrido pérdidas. Pero tú no perdiste a la mujer que amabas… perdiste a tus amigos sí, es verdad… pero tus amigos no fueron asesinados porque gente que conocías, no fueron asesinados por los que creías eran tus amigos… no fueron asesinados por los que decían ser tu familia…- _esas palabras tienen mucha verdad y pesar… es una lástima que en verdad hayas tenido que sufrir todo esto._

-Vamos Issei, te prometo que nunca más vas a volver a sufrir de esa manera y…-

-Déjate ya de mentiras… deja de mentirme! Escúcheme bien y nunca lo olvides… mientras yo recuerde todo lo que me has hecho! Nunca más caeré en tus mentiras… nunca más caeré en tus engaños… nunca más te serviré… nunca más me busques… nunca más te me acerques…- _acaso no vas a pelear con ellos? No me digas que te atacan por la espalda!... en verdad serían unos malditos cobardes._ -Nunca… nunca más- _asi que te iras._

-Asi que te iras…- _no me robes las palabras maldita!_

-No pienso dejar que ustedes me corrompan… no pienso dejar que mi verdadero ser, del cual se enamoró mi amada, cambie… solo por un deseo estúpido de venganza… además, no soy capaz de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que yo sentí… a una madre- _asi que te dispusiste a no cambiar… eso es en verdad honorable… no entiendo porque siempre te preocupas más por los demás que por ti._

-Ya veo… entonces no me dejas otra opción!- _Issei cayo de rodillas al suelo tocándose el pecho… es una maldita! Volvió a usar las piezas para oprimir su corazón._ -Créeme, no quería tener que llegar a esto… perdóname, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que pongas en riesgo el prestigio de mi clan y mi familia… pero a la vez, no puedo dejar ir ese gran poder que has desatado…- _era verdad, la misma expresión que Issei mostro ahora, mostraste en ese momento._ -Créeme que lo lamento, per… Buahj!-

-No quiero… escuchar… tu voz!- _Issei volvió a sorprenderme, volvió a golpear a Rias… algo que jamás se habría atrevido a hacer._ -Ya veo, asi que si no te puedes concentrar en mis piezas, no puedes hacerme daño…- _eres muy perspicaz… tienes razón, si no podemos concentrarnos completamente en las piezas y si no tenemos a vista al portador de estas no podemos hacer nada._ -Aun si tengo que luchar contra todos ustedes, juro que conseguiré mi libertad… y alejarme de ustedes… pero, lo primero, es lo primero… que fue lo que me enseñaste? Koneko… no golpees con toda tu fuerza a menos que sepas que vas a acertar el golpe… verdad?- _todo sucedió muy rápido… en solo un momento, Toujou se encontraba en el suelo tomándose fuertemente el estómago… Issei, le había dado un fuerte puñetazo y de pronto con una fuerte patada en el estómago Issei mando a la torre Gremory a perderse entre los arboles del golpe. El caballero de Rias no perdió tiempo y rápidamente ataco a Issei pero este… solo tomo el filo de la espada del caballero con su Sacred Gear… que extrañamente mostraba en ocasiones pequeños rayos de color negro. Es igual… que cuando estuvo a punto de terminar de recitar ese cantico oscuro de hace dos meses…_ -Tú me dijiste, que cuando use espadas… trate siempre de no parar ningún golpe o ataque con la parte cerca de la guarda… porque podría romperse muy fácilmente…-

 _ **Crash! Clank!**_

-… fue un buen concejo- _la rompió… ósea, la espada me refiero… es increíble que las espada de ese tipo tengan tal punto débil… pero ahora comprendo porque Megu-chan usa una katana._ -Gracias… en verdad, Koneko y tú fueron una gran ayuda… gracias a ustedes soy efectivo… a la hora de matar- _esos ojos… negros, carentes de vida o algún sentimiento… no los volvía a ver nunca más… desde ese noche del "cantico"._ _Esta vez, Issei le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago, lo tomo del cuello y en solo un momento, Kiba ya tenía el filo de aquella espada rota clavada en su hombro._ -Pero como dije… no voy a ser como ustedes… no soy un asesino, malditos demo...- _no! Eso… es el maldito relámpago de la perra reina Gremory! Issei se vio afectado por el rayo que esa maldita mitad caído le arrojo a Issei, no le dio ni la oportunidad de terminar de hablar… una descarga eléctrica asi, puede doblegar a cualquiera, después de todo, Issei había caído de rodillas al suelo por esa razón, además mezclado con su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia… de seguro, ya no puede seguir._

-Perdóname Issei-kun… pero no tenemos otra opción… sino te detienes ahora, tendremos que matarte…- _Su convicción es inigualable… Aun estando demasiado herido, volvió a levantarse para seguir peleando… lo peor de todo es que solo mostraba cansancio… sin rasgos de dolor, además aquellos rayos negros solo aumentaron a la vez que su Sacred Gear seguía acumulando la energía._

-Sabes… todavía me acuerdo… cuando me obligaste a crear una técnica que destrozara la ropa de las mujeres… dijiste que tal vez me haría bien. Pero no lo habría logrado de ser por Asia, la mujer que amaba y que ustedes mataron… ella me ayudo, a pesar de que era una técnica cruel y humillante… pero sabes, nunca la use… que tal si eres la primera en probarla…- _Issei desapareció en un instante solo para volver a aparecer justo a un costado y mientras tocaba con la maño derecha el hombro de la reina de Rias… no voy a parar de decirlo, me sorprende la velocidad que tiene en ese modo…_

-En serio crees que me molestara pelear desnuda?- _a pesar de aquellas palabras Issei ni se inmuto… mi corazón sufre al verlo asi, parece ser… solo un ser maligno en busca de venganza._

-No… claro que no te molestaría, después de todo eres una maldita masoquista pervertida… pero- _justo en la mano izquierda de Issei, se acumuló toda la energía que había reunido en su Sacred Gear… no me digas que…_ -Pude sentir claramente cómo es que inmediatamente después de que viste a la perra de tu ama caer por uno de mi golpes, te cubriste con una gran capa de sellos mágicos de protección… y ese es el punto bueno de mi técnica… puedo usarla para romper más que solo la ropa de mi adversaria… siéntete orgullosa, después de todo… tú me enseñaste que cuando use magia, nunca apunte a la cara o extremidad… que siempre apunte al torso…- _Sinceramente no tengo palabras… ese Issei no es el que yo conozco… no lo es en absoluto._ -Tu serás la primera en saber cuál es el nivel destructivo de mi técnica con el poder aumentado aumentado… lo lamento, créeme que me duele toda el alma… pero, ustedes me volvieron asi, ya no hay vuelta atrás… esta es mi venganza- _Issei dijo esa última parte acercándose lo suficiente al oído de la reina pelinegra… frio, carente de sentimientos, piedad o emoción alguna… sinceramente, mi ser se llena de miedo al ver ese carácter en Issei._

 **[Dress Break]**

 _Issei chasqueo sus dedos diciendo esas palabras, pronto pude ver como en el cuerpo de la Himejima aparecieron un montón de cuerdas de color verdes que empezaban a comprimirse al punto de empezar a rasgar su ropa y romperla dejándola totalmente desnuda, Issei al parecer ni se inmutaba por la escena algo… sensual? Que estaba pasando justo enfrente de él._

 _ **Crack! Crack! Clash!**_

 _Justo en ese instante, como Issei había dicho, los sellos que protegían el cuerpo de la Himejima de cualquier daño empezaron a quebrarse hasta finalmente romperse. El rostro de la Himejima podía ver total sorpresa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hablar… por que Issei ya tenía la esfera que había creado justo en su estómago…_ -Esta es la técnica que en verdad quise crear desde un principio… Asia me ayudo, pero esta vez con apoyo moral… no estoy loco como para probar en ella esta técnica… por eso, tu serás la primera…-

 **[Sfera Della Sofferenza]**

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- _no puede ser… que técnica tan cruel… la reina Gremory se vio envuelta en una esfera de poder demoniaco y dragoneó… que empezó a causar daño en todas las partes del cuerpo de la Himejima…_

-Bien… veamos por cuanto tiempo puedes aguantar hasta finalmente desma…-

" **Hakai-teki atsuryoku"**

 **Plash Flush**

-Buahj…- _lo hizo… en verdad lo hizo… justo cuando Issei estaba hablando, empezó a vomitar sangre. Rápidamente se tocó el pecho justo encima del corazón… al desconcentrarse Issei, la Himejima fue liberada y entro en su modo de sacerdotisa del rayo y, por primera vez para mi, pude ver claramente como en su espalda estaban una ala de demonio… y la otra de ángel caído. Rias ya me había contado que su reina era una hibrida, pero es la primera vez que la veo en ese estado… aun cuando quiero ver lo que pasa a mi alrededor, no puedo…_

" **Seinaru inazuma"**

 _Casi sin perder ni un segundo… la Himejima lanzo uno de sus clásicos rayos eléctricos, pero este era diferente… estaba mezclado con aura sacra… un rayo sacro._

-… toma eso maldito!- _sinceramente… son unas malditas, la maldita de Rias le exploto el corazón con sus piezas demoniacas y luego la maldita sacerdotisa le lanzo uno rayo santo sin ninguna compasión… sola para después recibir un corte diagonal ascendiente que lo hizo colocarse de pie por parte del caballero y una muy fuerte patada por parte de la torre de Rias. Aquel último golpe… lo mando a estrellarse contra un gran grupo de árboles…_

-… por fin… muestran su verdadera forma… de ser…- _a pesar de estar tan mal herido… todavía te niegas a rendirte…_ -… ha ha ha grr RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- _una gran capa de aura roja, verde aquellos rayos negro rodearon a Issei durante el tiempo que duro aquel grito… después de eso, Issei cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin ningún herida en su cuerpo y todavía algo consiente… solo para después caer al suelo de espaldas… Cuando miro a Rias y a sus siervos, me alegro un poco al verlos bastante heridos… la torre mostraba signos claros que algunas costillas se le habían roto con aquel golpe de Issei, el caballero se tomaba fuertemente su hombro herido, la reina abrazaba su cuerpo claramente herida de gravedad y miraba a Issei con odio pero a la vez culpabilidad y miedo… y Rias, sinceramente nunca la había visto asi ni a ella ni a su reina, pero ella… era de la que más me alegraba verla asi, mostraba en su ropa y en su piel claros rasguños y algo de sangre de cuando fue arrojada por Issei en la iglesia y en la comisura de sus labios había sangre, su rostro mostraba claros signos de dolor, ira y muchísimo arrepentimiento…_

-Perdóname Issei… pero no tuve otra ah!- _su expresión cambio de repente a una de sorpresa… -_ Su corazón… está latiendo. Pero como… si yo use las piezas para explotar tu corazón! Y como es que estas curado!- _esa aura verde… es la misma que del Sacred Gear de Asia… eso debió curarlo, el aura roja debe de ser de la Boosted Gear y aquellos rayos negros… sinceramente, no sé lo que son… pero emanan un energía oscura. Issei siguió con la mirada a Rias y como se posicionaba en frente de la supuesta tumba de Asia Argento._ -Ella es la verdadera culpable de tu sufrimiento… no nosotros, esto es lo mejor para ti…- _entonces Issei ya presentía esto por eso creo una tumba falsa… es muy ingenioso._

 **Crack! Crash! Flash!**

 _La muy perra arrastrada creo una esfera de su característico poder de la destrucción… y destruyo aquel lugar donde Asia "estaba" enterrada…_

-Perdóname Issei… pero es por tu bien- _más bien seria por TU bien… si no hay cuerpo no hay castigo, es algo obvio de ver!_

-Creeme cuando te digo… que mientras recuerde todo lo que me hiciste… nunca, nunca te perdonare… y siempre buscare… alejarme de ti…- _Issei dijo eso justo antes de desmallarse. Rias y Akeno se miraron… como si estuvieran buscando una en la otra que es lo que debían hacer. De pronto a la Himejima levanto débilmente la cabeza, debido a que le dolía todo el cuerpo… era claro lo que se le había ocurrido…_

-Cambiemos les sus recuerdos- _Rias miro a su reina con enojo y pues claro… es un delito en el inframundo… -_ Piénsalo Rias… ya no tendríamos que ocultar nuestro verdadero ser frente a el, por fin podremos dejar esa estúpida faceta de "Sona Sitri" con el…- _como que de "Sona Sitri" pinche perra barata… ay debería dejar de ver youtuber's mexicanos con Issei, Eri y Tsubaki…_ -Podremos reescribir su historia… sus vivencias y podríamos ahorrarle ese profundo dolor de ver a esa monja morir… olvidara todo esto, todo lo que le paso hasta ahora…- _Rias había comenzado a dudar… era obvio que se está dejando llevar por la idea de su reina… haa siempre ha sido asi de estúpida e impulsiva, dejándose llevar fácilmente por las ideas de los demás. -_ Nadie más tendrá que saberlo… nadie más que nosotros- _Rias creo un extraño círculo mágico en su mano y Akeno hizo lo mismo… parece que en verdad tanto la torre como el caballero están muy arrepentidos, se los ve en su expresión… pero deberían haberse retractado muchísimo antes._

-Se suponía que mi padre solo me enseño este hechizo para alterarle los recuerdos a los humanos que no quisieran ingresar a mi sequito… Espero tengas razón, Akeno…-

-Si… eso espero- _dijo la Himejima antes de que todo el círculo mágico se volviera negro… el recuerdo se había acabado._

-Esa es la verdad del Sekiryuuttei… esa es tu verdadera historia niño… ese es el precio de ser un demonio… los humanos sufren por la existencia de los mismos… y por eso es que merecen extinguirse para siempre…- _es un maldito hijo de perra!... esa sensación… esta aura… lentamente giro mi cabeza solo para ver a Issei… sus lágrimas siguen flullendo… su cuerpo… está repleto de esos rayos negros… su aura esta desbordando… pero es un aura oscura es…_

-DHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- _con ese grito su aura exploto de repente y fui empujada un par de metros lejos de él…_ -Me lo arrebataron todo… asesinaron a la mujer amaba… la única que me amo… los matare… los exterminare… nunca más confiare en nadie… nunca… nunca más!- _Su aura comenzó a salir mucho más… ya supero incluso el poder Rias y mío juntos… que es lo que esta pasando!..._ -Perdóname Asia… perdóname por causar tu muerte… todo es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa…-

" **[Nosotros te entendemos…]"**

" **[Nosotros también nos sentimos como tu…]"**

" **[A nosotros también nos arrebataron lo que más amábamos…]"**

" **[Un hermano…]"**

" **[Una hermana…]"**

" **[Un padre…]"**

" **[Una madre…]"**

" **[El amor de nuestra vida…]"** __ _un montón de siluetas empezaron a rodear a Issei… esas siluetas poseen la misma aura oscura que Issei está emanando… quienes serán._

" **[Nosotros te daremos el poder que necesitas para vengarte de todos los que te hicieron daño… pero solo tienes que venir con nosotros... ven con nosotros, que te ayudaremos a calmar ese dolor…]"** _que están queriendo hacer esos tipos…_

-Solo quiero… estar en paz… ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero recordar- _aquellas auras desaparecieron cuando Issei expulso todavía más poder…_

 **[Yo, aquel que despertara…]**

" _ **[Al fin comenzara…]" "[Por fin aceptaste tu destino…]"**_

 **[Soy aquel que lo ha perdido todo a causa de la destrucción!...]**

" _ **[Asi que lo cambiaras…]" "[Veamos que nos puedes dar…]"**_

 **[Yo, no creo en lo infinito y detesto los sueños…]**

" _ **[Despreciamos lo que no podemos tener…]" "[Envidiamos a los que tienen lo que nosotros no!]"**_

 **[Yo me convertiré en el Dios Dragón de la Venganza!]**

" _ **[Destrozaremos a todos los que no nos han hecho daño…]" "[Y vengaremos las muertes de los que perdimos]"**_

 **[Y yo mismo me encargare que ni en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí quede alguna esperanza!]**

 **[Juggernaut "Fury" Drive!]**

El cantico del Sekiryuuttei termino, después de haber sido envuelto por una gigantesca capa de aura y de que esta se disolviera… Hyoudou Issei ya no se encontraba en ese lugar… ahora, a cambio de el, se encontraba algo gigante, enorme… como de más o menos 10 metros de alto. Su era solo estaba hecho de aura, pero era solido… parado enfrente de los causante de este desastre… causándoles un gran temor por el aura que deja salir, se encontraba un imponente Dragón con una mezcla de colores entre rojo y negro… y que por instantes se rodea de rayos negros y cambia su color a un violeta con negro. Todos estaban atemorizados… no había excepción… todos estaban a punto de sentir… la Ira de un Dragón Celestial Maligno.

 **[Roaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggggg!]**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Dark knight discord:** _muchas gracias, espero y te haya agradado bastante este capitulo._

 **Donplay:** _muchas gracias!_

 **Leincrowbell:** __ _yo sinceramente llore con este capítulo… a mi gusto es el más triste que hice en todo el fic. Y sobre lo de wattpad… digamos que no tuve un buen inicio con ello, ya que mi nickname es utilizado por otra persona allí y la única historia que subí allí fue robada al poco tiempo por otra persona que al final la elimino. Es un trago amargo que no pasa fácilmente no se si me entiendes… además de que me sentiría un poco más cómoda. Espero este cap. te hay gustado y hasta la próxima._

 **Pedro Filadelfo Estrada Santos:** __ _pues parece que si… esto va a ser bastante agitado._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues solo habrá que esperar para saberlo…_

 **Jesus Roberto Borbon Soto:** _tu sugerencia es buena, solo me falta decidir._

 **Katagrey09:** _pues los Gremory verán todavía más la luz en el próximo cap. un tiempo más, después… pum a su casa XD. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y mucha suerte con tus fics, ya me leere alguno cuando tenga más tiempo… Tratare de no demorarme tanto y, Eri si, Gabriel está casada X3_

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _pues solo habrá que ver eso en el próximo capitulo._

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai:** perdón por siempre dejarlos con intriga, pero es algo que siempre pasa en animes, videojuegos y mangas. Pasando a lo de Facebook, si la cree… lo dije hace muchísimo tiempo y pues nadie le dio atención y pues al final perdí la cuenta y ya no la puedo recuperar ya que la hice con mi número de teléfono, y teléfono yo no tengo porque me lo robaron en un asalto hace casi como tres meses. Y si, al final decidí crear el Instagram, espero no te moleste demasiado… y hasta otro cap.

 **DarkerUchiha:** _si la practica hace al maestro dice un viejo refrán… quien sabe si Issei seguiría con vida, si moría su puesto lo hubiera heredado o Eri o Sona, pero ya tenía planeado no dejarlo morir. Y como vez no es la resolución de la batalla, es una fase de estas… si bien el harem todavía no apareció completamente las actuales integrantes son 5._

 **SilverCrow:** _muchas gracias, el nombre del team de Issei será algo basado en los videojuegos._

 **Guest:** _no lo iba a matar amigo/a, sino aquí se acaba el fic… hasta el próximo cap._

 **Werand:** _me alegra que te capitulo te haya gustado y sobre tu petición, esa idea ya estaba recalcada a excepción de lo de Chichigami, todo lo otro se cumplirá, claro con varios cambios. Sobre lo que en verdad es Issei, será explicado más adelante. Sobre lo de Asia, no será posible… lo siento. Créeme que me duele un montón porque soy del team IsseixAsia, pero es algo necesario para la historia. Como dije en un comentario anterior, no tuve un buen inicio con wattpad y no creo subirla ahí. Tus sugerencias son de mucha ayuda para darme ideas para el nombre del team… los Gremory aparecerán hasta los rating game de los jóvenes demonios, luego de eso chau ya que planeo hacer muchas cosas con este escenario. Un pequeño spoiler pero algo obvio. Creo que este cap de aquí es muy triste y tiene un gran suspenso… no dudes en darme tus ideas con temas vengativos, ya que viste este cap y… creo que si van, no crees? Hasta otro cap._

 **Broly999:** __ _lo de Kokabiel, quise darle en verdad un motivo de porque querer reiniciar la guerra que solo el tonto deseo de pelear… sobre los zombies, no lo dudo pero para eso falta mucho mas, perdón si te estoy haciendo esperar, pero no quiero meter a un enemigo asi ahora._

 **Isseidraig:** __ _pues no creo subirlo a wattpad por razones mencionadas en anteriores comentarios, además de que me gustaría de que esta historia sea solo de aquí… espero no te moleste. Pero me gustaría que quedara aquí. Espero te haya gustado este cap y hasta otro capítulo._

 **Snikof11:** __ _me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, y no… no te equivocas con respecto a Eri, la situación en mi país no es de lo más agradable, eso en cierta forma te afecta un poco, me deprimo con facilidad y muy rápido pero siempre trato de ver al mundo con una sonrisa, pero a veces toda esa depresión de acumula y es un gran peso para mi. No me molesta tu comentario en lo más mínimo, y siento que te diste cuenta de algo que los demás no… la vida no es siempre bella y llena de flores… creamos distintos métodos para huir de ella, unos leen, otros escuchan música, ven películas… yo decidí escribir todo lo que pasaba por mi loca mente. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y hasta la próxima._

 **La cuenta de Instagram ya está creada… supongo que para mañana ya tendrán todas las apariencias de los personajes en ella. Si la buscan con el nombre de Nahuzomber15 les debería aparecer, en la imagen de perfil tiene la imagen de Eri… este es el capítulo mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora. Espero les guste como esta yendo la historia, y nos vemos… en otro capítulo.**


	28. Un gran sacrificio

En el inframundo, las cosas no podían estar peor para los Gremory, después de todo se acababa de revelar como fue el inicio del Sekiryuuttei y como fue la muerte de su amada Asia… todos los demonios empezaban ver con mala cara a los Gremory… bueno, por lo menos los que mostraban rasgos humanos como los Agares… había muchos más que creían que lo que había hecho la heredera Gremory era lo correcto, creían que lo sirvientes debían obedecer sin importar nada y sin importar el método que debía usar… pero verlo aplastar con total facilidad, a su propio sequito e incluso sufriendo ataques importantes … fue algo que les sorprendió y atemorizo un poco. Cuando Rias aplasto su corazón, todos pensaban que estaba acabado y que el hecho de que este vivo es porque Rias se había apiadado de él y le había salvado la vida… pero nunca pensaron ver que el mismo volvería a levantarse, que liberaría una gran cantidad de poder y que lograría sanarse por sí mismo. Rias miro a su madre, padre y a su hermano Szirsechs… ellos solo seguían mirando el círculo mágico que transmitía la pelea, sabían perfectamente que Rias los estaba mirando, y aun asi decidieron no mirarla… de haberla mirado, probablemente la habrían abofeteado y dicho miles de cosas… el único que se atrevió a hablar en voz alta, fue Raizer.

-Vamos cariño… después hablaremos de eso, lo único que podemos hacer, es no perder la esperanza de que todo acabara para bien…- Rias derramaba lágrimas, el volver a desenterrar ese pasado que quiso ocultar… le dolió muchísimo, a ella y a todo su sequito.

-Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory… tu sentencia, no será dictada por mi…- eso fue dicho por el Maou con más cargo presente en el lugar, Szirsechs Lucifer. -Tú sentencia y la de tu sequito la dictara tu propio peón, no… el Sekiryuuttei... si el desea humillarlos, los humillara… si él quiere verlos sufrir, sufrirán… si él quiere verlos perderlo todo, lo perderán… si él desea verlos morir, morirán… lo juro y si llega a morir… yo mismo me encargare de hacerlos sufrir, no… si él llega a morir, su sentencia la dictaran aquellas personas que lo amaron y sus mismos padres… nadie en el inframundo se interpondrá. Es un juramento como Maou y como tu hermano- Raizer abrazo a Rias, Akeno y Koneko, mientras que Karlamine consolaba a Kiba en su llanto silencioso… pues el más que nadie, sabía que solo podía esperar el castigo máximo, la pena máxima… la muerte… y tendrá que dejar atrás a la persona que ama. Pero aquellas lágrimas y tristeza cesaron un momento al sentir el enorme poder oscuro que empezó a desatar aquel que fue víctima de mentiras, verdades a medias y traiciones. Nadie en el inframundo se salvó de tener un enorme escalofrió que recorrió la espina dorsal hasta la misma medula. Ver aquella forma dragonea que infundía terror en quienes lo miraban… pues en aquellos ojos brillantes de color blanco… solo se veía reflejado la tristeza y la soledad que aquel chico con el corazón roto... había tenido que sentir.

Para los ángeles era algo parecido lo que sentían al ver aquella forma miedo, terror, desesperación… nunca sintieron algo asi. Los ángeles más antiguos, al sentir aquella enorme sed de sangre que Issei emanaba, no pudieron evitar recordar la antigua guerra… esa sensación siempre se sentía en la batalla, tanto del lado de los ángeles caídos como en el de los demonios… y su propio bando. Michael empezó a preocuparse por su esposa, el poder que Issei empezaba a emanar ya había igualado el poder de la antes mencionada. Uriel y Rafael estaban de igual forma… ella era su hermana que siempre les sonreía y les alegraba el verla. Perder aquella luz de felicidad en el cielo, sería un fuerte golpe para ellos… pero sabían que no debían de culpar al Sekiryuuttei, el solo era una víctima en toda esta telaraña de engaños y mentiras.

-Juro que si le llega a hacer daño a Gabriel, le hare pagar por su pecado!- dijo Rafael con algo de enojo en su voz, es muy importante para ella, al punto de considerarla una madre.

-Sí, yo también lo juro! Si ese sujeto le llega a hacer daño a mi hermana lo pagara caro!- la Serafín Uriel dijo aquel juramento surgido por los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia.

-Rafael, Uriel… basta los dos!- el Arcángel más fuerte, Michael, dijo aquellas palabras con autoridad desbordando de las mismas. -No olviden que él nunca quiso eso… ustedes mismos vieron con sus propios ojos lo que él tuvo que sufrir… todo lo que vivió es un castigo cruel, nadie aquí ha tenido que sufrir de esa forma para luego soportar todo ese dolor solo… recuérdenlo- El escucharlo rugir de forma monstruosa… fue suficiente para que todo su ser perdiera todo el valor que antes, aunque poco, tenían…

Los ángeles caídos, aunque no todos, eran los que más veían de todas las facciones… pues aquel monstruo presente en el campo de batalla en el territorio humano… no tenía un cuerpo físico, sino que era una inmensa cantidad de aura oscura y roja como la sangre lo que formaban aquella figura dragonea… no era un cuerpo de dragón o una armadura. O por lo menos eso era lo que Azazel había explicado recién… nadie se lo reprochó, ya que no era un secreto el hecho de su fanatismo hacia los Sacred Gear, además de que él primero en atacar a aquella forma monstruosa fue el mismo cerbero que al intentar tumbarlo lanzándose directamente al cuerpo, solo lo atravesó. Penemue era, junto a Azazel, la más preocupada de todos ya que… su hija estaba allí, no debía de pensarlo dos veces para empezar a temer a lo que podría pasarle a la antes mencionada, ella sabía perfectamente que su hija fue participe de todo lo el que Sekiryuuttei tuvo que sufrir y en el estado en el que estaba ahora, ese estado de Ira desatada, tenía conciencia que su hija no saldría ilesa… pero tenía la fe y la esperanza, aunque muy mínima, de que sobreviviría.

-Cuídate Reynare… no sé qué te paso, porque tu no eras asi… por favor Sekiryuuttei, por favor…- la segunda cadre más fuerte decía esto entre lágrimas… lágrimas de una madre muy preocupada por su hija… -Te pido que por favor no le hagas nada… ella es mi luz junto a mi marido… por favor, no dejes que la pierda… sé que lo que te hizo es imperdonable… pero por favor te lo ruego… no dejes que la pierda- al ver al amor de su vida de tal forma, Azazel ya no pudo mantener la actitud desinteresada que decidió mantener y, de igual forma que su esposa, rompió en llanto, lamentos y suplicas hacia Issei. Reynare era la única que hija ambos tenían, varios pensaran que la vida de Reynare debe ser reclamada y aceptada por sus padres, que deberían de ser justos ante ese tema… pero la vieron crecer, le enseñaron, aprendieron junto ella, vivieron muchos tiempos de familia, la aman, la quieren… son sus padres y les causarían un gran dolor y una gran tristeza. Sabiendo todo esto, serían capaces de arrebatarle la vida solo por venganza? Serían capaces de hacerle sentir a otras personas el mismo dolor que ustedes sintieron? Serían capaces de convertirse en los mismos seres crueles solo por saciar su sed de venganza que solo les traerá más cargo de consciencia? En lo personal yo no lo haría, pero mi opinión no va al caso… que es lo que eligen ustedes, y que es lo elegirá Issei?

La batalla había dado un gran giro de tornas, Issei al recordar su inicio como demonio y la muerte tan trágica de su amada Asia Argento, libero una nueva forma antes desconocida para todo el mundo… esta forma es el producto de acumular odio, rencor, el hecho de sentirse en soledad, sin nadie que te apoye y la tristeza de una pérdida importante… esos sentimientos privados del exterior y guardados celosamente en lo más profundo de su corazón, provocaron que Issei inconscientemente creara esa nueva forma… la forma de un Dragón Celestial Maligno. Extrañamente, aquel Evil Dragón, solo se quedó parado en su mismo lugar durante unos segundos… hasta que en un rápido movimiento este imponente ser ya tenía en su mano a uno de los miembros del concejo demoniaco y de este último solo quedaron cenizas debido a que el Evil Dragón estaba prendiendo fuego en su brazo, pero a simple vista podrías notar y ver claramente que esas llamas no son normales, son de un color rojo oscuro… era de un rojo puro, como la misma sangre. El mismo concejo demoniaco entro en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que le había sucedido a su compañero, pues había muerto de una manera inmediata y por lo que podían ver, al Sekiryuuttei no le había costado absolutamente nada. Conscientemente, Kokabiel y Metraton se alejaron de la zona de batalla más no pudieron salir de la barrera, el resto de su equipo al ver esto imitaron su accionar.

-Muy bien… que se siente? Tener a tu propio amigo, compañero e hijo… como tu enemigo? Quién lo diría, no… quien pensaría que el que tenga que acabar con ustedes sea aquel que creían su salvador- Kokabiel había dicho estas crueles palabras a la vez que ponía una expresión de odio… -Ahora sabrán cómo se siente perderlo todo por culpa del ser que creías era el mejor de todos… sabrán como se siente que aquella persona en la que más confiabas te traicione…- aquellas palabras traían feos recuerdos a Gabriel, ver a Kokabiel sufrir la perdida de quien más amaba no le gusto para nada y se negaba a creer que el culpable de ese sufrimiento era su padre. Pronto cerbero empezó a atacar a Issei con velocidad y esferas de fuego y de distintos elementos… era curioso, a pesar de ser dominante el elemento fuego en su ser, puede manejar con calma el hielo, el rayo y la oscuridad. Precisamente ahora cerbero estaba utilizando el elemento hielo para congelar el aura de Issei, y para suerte de todos estaba funcionando… pero Issei ni siquiera estaba moviéndose, o eso podría haber dicho pues ahora cerbero tenía a Issei mordiéndole el cuello. Rápidamente Cerbero se soltó de la mordida que Issei le estaba dando para rápidamente contraatacar con un zarpazo directo a la cabella que Issei recibió sin ningún problema, pues ahora el aura que rodeaba a Issei se había vuelto sólida. Asi se desencadeno una batalla entre titanes que causaría el inicio del fin.

-Su poder es increíble y va subiendo más- en otra parte lejos de la batalla y fuera de la barrera se podía oír la de un hombre, y se podía notar un acento inglés en su forma de hablar.

-Wooowww! Es intimidante! Me encantaría enfrentarme a él!- la vos de una joven hiperactiva rápidamente llamo la atención de los demás presentes allí, aunque rápidamente le perdieron importancia.

-Pero aun asi… él está sufriendo, cuando lo salvamos pude sentirlo, su ser está roto y su consciencia perdida en la oscuridad y la duda sobre quien es o de que debe hacer… su ser se siente mal consigo mismo, se… detesta y tiene un gran odio hacia si mismo- una voz femenina de algo infantil fue la que dijo eso.

-Es increíble, es muy diferente al tuyo…- se pudo oír una voz de mujer un poco más madura que la anterior.

-Eso es porque mi forma es causada adrede cariño, en cambio su forma es causada por traumas pasados que no puede olvidar… bueno, es comprensible. Si yo tuviera que vivir lo mismo que él, probablemente hubiera entrado en ese mismo estado- dijo a un hombre junto a esa mujer y ambos observaban la batalla junto a otras tres personas.

-Ella tomo una mala decisión…- dijo aquella mujer, que por su tono de voz estaba triste

-La Gremory? Si es obvio, ahora que la verdad salió a la luz, no sé cómo se lo tomara el resto del inframundo… pero de que recibirá un castigo es seguro, ella y todo su sequito- las palabras del hombre junto a ella solo empeoraron su estado, la mujer se tocó el estómago pues sentía algo de incomodidad allí. El hombre a su lado creo un círculo mágico en su boca dispuesto a hablar en él.

En el lugar de la batalla, tanto cerbero como Issei en su forma dragón maligno mostraban signos de heridas en su cuerpo, pero a pesar de esto ambos no mostraban signos de retroceder. Y en un rugido por parte de ambos volvieron a atacarse mutuamente. Pero algo extraño paso, más precisamente en cerbero, su cuerpo que aparentaba estar hecho de magma empezó a cambiar, ahora lo que cubría su piel era una gran acumulación de hielo. Había cambiado de elemento…

-Cambio de elemento? Pero, por qué? Si pude usar los demás elementos en su antigua forma, porque cambio ahora?- se preguntó Gabriel a si misma, aunque lo dijo en voz alta sin querer.

-Eso es porque mientras este en esa forma los ataques de hielo serán más fuerte, o eso creo…- respondió Tsubaki algo cansada, aunque nadie la culpa, usar repetidas veces su Sacred Gear es algo bastante agotador.

-Porque lo dices Tsubaki?- Pregunto Sona yendo rápidamente a ayudar a aquella mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado desde niñas.

-Porque cuando usaba el _Mirror Alice´s_ se me hacía más difícil devolver los ataques de fuego que la de los otros elementos, eso me lleva a pensar que el elemento que posee en su piel es más fuerte que los otros, el elemento de hielo estaba haciendo un gran efecto en Issei, más que los otros… creo que por eso Cerbero decidió usar aquel elemento para enfrentarse a Issei- la reina de Sona había expresado su idea con aquellas palabras, y parecía ser que no se equivocaba. Justo en ese momento un círculo mágico apareció en el oído de Yura.

-Oye… se que no me conoces y probablemente no lo hagas durante un tiempo, pero créeme. Quiero ayudar- Yura escuchaba con atención las palabras de ese sujeto, aunque no las creía del todo.

-Chicos! Aquí hay un sujeto que dice que quiere ayudarnos!- todos, al escuchar lo dicho por Yura, se dieron la vuelta rápidamente para prestarle completa atención.

-Escúchenme con claridad… ese estado en el que esta, es completamente descontrolado y solo actúa por instinto pero esta incompleto, es un estado que asemeja al Juggernaut Drive. El instinto que predomina es el de sobrevivir… ataca a todo con tal de sobrevivir ya que la maldición en su ser lo hace sentir amenazado, y no ayuda en nada la gran presencia que muestra cerbero- todos en ese momento se voltearon a ver como seguía la batalla. Issei empezaba mostrar más signos de daño en el aura que lo rodeaba, pues se veía claramente como algunas partes no empezaban a cubrirse con la misma, dejando asi la forma dragonea algo maltrecha, a Sona y a Tsubaki les hizo recordar cuando Majin Boo no podía regenerar partes de su cuerpo al ser dañado constantemente por Vegetto.

-Es-Está cambiando de forma nuevamente…- y en efecto lo dicho por Ruruko era verdad, cerbero estaba cambiando su poder base a uno que ahora dejaba su piel cubierta por algunas partes por placas metálicas y su aura cambio de color, a un color amarillo. Y con un imponente rugido su cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto de rayos que circulaban en todo su cuerpo.

-Está cambiando porque se dio cuenta que la forma del Sekiryuuttei está adaptándose a ese poder, al parecer al entrenarse con dos seres que usan perfectamente el poder del hielo lo hizo acostumbrarse rápidamente… traten de hacerle recordar quien fue, quien es! Si no lo hacen antes de que Cerbero utilice su última forma estarán acabados, ya que si el Sekiryuuttei se adapta a esa última forma, Cerbero no podrá hacer nada o se quedara sin poder… será el fin para ustedes y para su esperanzan, además de que si no hacen algo el tiempo de vida del Sekiryuuttei será consumido por la oscuridad de su ser y la misma maldición del Sacred Gear. Algo más efectivo sería una canción, pero no hay canciones dedicadas especialmente a los dragones celestiales… les deseo suerte a todos, lamentablemente no puedo ayudarlos, aunque me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a cerbero… es lo máximo que puedo hacer, les deseo suerte, adiós!- el círculo mágico se destruyó y ahora todos se concentraron en un solo ser… Issei.

Eri lo veía, podía sentirlo… podía verlo a pesar de estar tan lejos, Issei estaba sufriendo… su alma está inquieta. Esa era una de las cualidades en las cuales Eri se distingue, sabe leer las expresiones de las personas, por eso se le es fácil darse cuenta si esta triste y finge una sonrisa o si hay algo que aflige a una persona y no quiere decirlo. Este último es el que más notaba en Issei, era algo muy malo… nadie debía de guardarse las cosas asi, aunque ella no era la indicada para decir eso, ya que ella es la primera en ocultar su dolor o sus problemas de los demás bajo una sonrisa, al parecer lo que Issei le dijo hace ya tiempo, no terminaba de entenderlo bien. Ella al igual que los padres de Issei, Hikaru, Griselda y Grayfia, había llorado con la muerte de Asia. Ahora sabía un poco más sobre el pasado de Issei y de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, aguantar y guardar para sí mismo en todo el tiempo que paso siendo demonio, por lo menos hasta que ella llegara. Gracias al hechizo que Grayfia había utilizado para que pudieran escuchar la conversación, Eri había logrado enterarse de lo que debían hacer para que Issei salga de aquella forma… aunque apreciaba su vida más que nada, sabía que si no iba a ese lugar, Issei moriría… su vida sería consumida por la oscuridad de que poco a poco los seres que lo utilizaron inculcaron en su corazón. Volteo a su costado, y pudo ver a Kyouko y a Hikaru derramando lágrimas al ver como Issei sufría tanto física como sentimentalmente, Takeda también estaba dolido, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su hijo y eso le dolía… Griselda y Grayfia estaban igual que Kyouko y Hikaru solo que en menor medida… lentamente empezó a separarse de ellos, sin mirar atrás ya que le dolería el solo hecho de decirles adiós… ella sabía que si iba algo malo sucedería, eso era casi seguro… pero si debía de ayudar a Issei, aquel joven que le devolvió las ganas de vivir, lo haría sin dudar, pues a ella no le gustaba ver a sus seres queridos tristes y si debía ocultar su dolor y fingir que todo está bien para no verlos asi, entonces asi lo haría.

En la batalla del Evil Dragon y Cerbero, este último ya estaba en su forma final, su piel estaba toda descubierta y un aura de color morado lo rodeaba… "Issei" no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, Cerbero resulto ser un gran enemigo, pero al estar tan cerca del resto este logro escuchar que había que hacer para acabar con lo que tenía enfrente… el resto no le importaba, asi que solo debía aguantar hasta que eso pase. Con eso en mente el Evil Dragon se lazo si ningún temor o duda a atacar al Cerbero, pues sabía que no faltaría mucho para que volviera a cansarse… grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en el suelo, a una increíble velocidad, un círculo mágico y que de este salió una especie de garra hecha de magia oscura que lo golpeo e hirió súbitamente. El cerbero volvió a rugir con fuerza y fiereza a la vez que un montón de garras salieron de distintos círculos mágicos… una gran demostración de poder sin lugar a dudas. El Evil Dragon volvió a levantarse con rapidez y respondió al rugido del Cerbero liberando una gran cantidad de aura. Estos factores imposibilitaron el acercarse a él de todas las formas que conocían.

 _Sabía que debía de apurarme, esa batalla se está descontrolando y llegando a niveles descomunales, los temblores que causaba cada uno de sus ataques eran lo que mantenían a los demás, y a mí, arrodillados en el suelo del edificio que gracias a la magia de Grayfia-san se había vuelto un poco más resistente. Apenas estoy empezando a llegar a la salida y escucho dos rugidos provenientes de afuera, y no tengo duda de que son aquellos dos que están luchando hasta la muerte… tengo miedo por lo que pueda sucederle a Issei, a Sona, a Mamá Sara, y a los demás, son la única familia que tengo y en la cual me quieren y me aceptan… no los quiero perder. Mi padre es un idiota que solo me ve como un objeto de cambio para unir dos grandes compañías de Japón y mi madre solo quería dinero, por eso me tuvo y se fue… una sola vez fue que la vi, trate de acercarme y abrazarla… pero fue ella misma la que me empujo lejos de ella, la que me rechazo y me echo de su lado… fue una de mis vivencias más tristes que tuve en mi vida… n-no se porque estoy pensando en esto ahora. Debo de apurarme a llegar a donde esta Issei, aunque me es muy difícil con todos estos temblores causados por el fulgor de la batalla._

-Eri! Detente es peligroso!-

-Eri-san! No valla pueden hacerle daño!-

-Eri vuelve vas a morir!- _Sona, la señorita Serafín e incluso Mamá Sara me gritaron intentado detenme, pero no voy a retroceder la persona que amo está sufriendo y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! Cuando llego al lugar de la batalla, solo me encuentro con un cerbero totalmente cansado manteniéndose firme, demostrando su orgullo como bestia más poderosa del inframundo. Issei estaba en el suelo, debilitado pero con ganas de seguir luchando… sin ningún temor ni duda me acerco a él a la vez que saco mi celular. Después de todo yo sé cómo hacerle recordar… solo espero que todo salga bien._

En la cabeza de Issei había una confusión extrema, pues los antiguos portadores no sabían porque el cuerpo del actual portador no reaccionaba a la vez que se negaba a dar más poder… y eso los molestaba.

 **[Porque no podemos movernos!]** Aquel antiguo portador joven miro con odio a Issei, que estaba totalmente sumergido en un aura de oscuridad pero aun asi podía ver claramente lo que pasaba fuera de su mente y con su cuerpo, después de todo, la totalidad del daño recibido en su ser le afectaba y lo tenía que tolerar él y nadie más que él . **[Ese imbécil se niega a dar más poder! Porque no quieres eliminarlos?! Si son ellos los que te causaron dolor!]** Issei no respondía, parecía estar en un estado automático.

 **[Déjalo... no tiene caso. La nueva transformación está incompleta]** en ese momento todos los antiguos portadores se voltearon a verlo buscando una respuesta. **[Verán… el Juggernaut Fury Drive es una transformación parecida a la del Juggernaut Drive, por lo tanto deberíamos tener forma física y no una maldita aura que podamos solidificar para atacar]** dijo el más antiguo de los portadores con algo de ira.

 _-Issei! Issei!-_ la voz de Eri resonó en la cabeza de Issei, haciendo que este recupere el brillo en sus ojos que antes había perdido por su caída en las tinieblas de los demás ex-portadores. _-Sé que estás ahí… de alguna forma lo sé. Sé que tienes miedo… a convertirte en un monstruo! Pero no lo eres y nunca lo serás! Eres la persona con el corazón más grande que eh conocido! Por favor vuelve a ser tú mismo!-_ para los ex-portadores fue como un huracán aquellas palabras soltadas por Eri, pues el aura oscura que rodeaba a Issei empezaba poco a poco a desaparecer y Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Rojo que por culpa de la maldición estuvo dormido hasta ahora, empezaba a despertar poco a poco… y las espadas, Nightmare Ascalon y Nothung Gram que estaban prisioneras en aquella aura oscura, estaban empezando a ayudar a Issei a liberarse de aquella aura expulsando su propia luz. _-Ves…-_ Eri le mostraba a Issei la pantalla de su teléfono en la que aparecía una foto de ellos en la azotea de la escuela sonriendo mientras a su espalda estaba un atardecer muy lindo. - _Recuerdas… esa fue la vez que ambos acordamos jugar la saga completa de Resident Evil-_ Eri empezó a cambiar de foto y ahora en la pantalla del celular se podía no solo verlos a ellos dos, sino que a su lado también estaba Kyouko y Takeda, todos con un helado en la mano. _-Esa fue la vez que tus padres te contaron que me habían aceptado en su familia, y lo habíamos festejado de esa forma-_ eri cambio de foto una vez más. _-Aquí estamos todos… Mamá Sara, Sona, Tsubaki, Yura, Saji, Ruruko, Meguri, Reya, Momo, Hikaru-san y Griselda-san… fue cuando juramos esforzarnos al máximo para acabar con los que amenazaban destrozar la paz y la tranquilidad en la que vivíamos… por favor Issei! Recuerda-_ el aura que forma la figura de aquel imponente y herido dragón empezó a desaparecer, hasta que solo quedo el herido cuerpo de Issei, que ahora solo llevaba sus pantalones, sus zapatillas y la camiseta blanca que estaba debajo de la chaqueta que ahora solo es cenizas, cubierto solo de una pequeña capa de aura oscura. Los antiguos portadores empezaban a caer dormidos uno a uno, pues Issei y Ddraig estaban volviendo a tomar el control del Sacred Gear. Cerbero al ver que Issei hizo desaparecer el aura con forma de dragón, cayó al suelo totalmente cansado. Pero aquel que es el más antiguo de los ex-portadores se negaba a dejar el control del cuerpo de Issei… asi que solo le queda una opción de la cual probablemente se arrepienta luego o tal vez no. Eri se había acercado a Issei mientras este también lo hacían… ambos con el propósito de darse un abrazo, para reconfortarse el uno al otro. Eri quería salvar a Issei de la oscuridad y lo estaba logrando, al precio de ocultar todo su dolor y su depresión en su interior. Pero lamentablemente… no podrá verlo mucho más tiempo.

 **Flush Plack**

Un aura de color negro apareció a un costado de Issei, tomo la mano de este y la clavo justo en el estómago de Eri, pero no solo eso… la misma pelinegra tenía en su pecho dos lanzas de luz que la atravesaba completamente… lo único que salió de la boca de la joven pelinegra fue un chorro de sangre y una última bocanada de aire… antes de irse para atrás.

" **Bien… ahora el control es nuestro!"** grito el líder con una sonrisa en su rostro al haber cumplido con su objetivo que era acabar con la vida de la mujer de ojos color rubí.

 **[Bien hecho… maldito Gloxinia. Te convertiste en aquel monstruo que te arrebato todo…]** el rostro del antiguo portado cambio totalmente al caer en cuenta de eso… era verdad, pues un sujeto cruel era quien le había arrebatado todo, a su hijo y a su esposa… fue por esa razón que despertó la Juggernaut Drive y acabo con todo.

" **No… no lo hice!"** negó el antiguo portador, cayendo de rodillas cansado pues al parecer su esfuerzo fue en vano.

 **[Si, si lo hiciste al arrebatarle las luces de esperanza que el actual portador tenía enfrente… esa será tu condena… vivir con eso en la mente eternamente]** eso fue lo último que Gloxinia escucho antes de caer dormido una vez más.

-Eri... yo, no quise… yo- las lágrimas de Issei fluían libremente por su rostro, su amiga… con múltiples heridas causadas por su ataque involuntario y por las lanzas de luz de Kokabiel y de Metraton… apenas y podía respirar y mucho menos hablar. Pero a pesar de eso… dio un ultimo esfuerzo y le dijo a Issei todo lo que quería decirle.

-I-Issei… n-no es tu culpa, yo se… que eres incapaz de hacerle daño a tus seres queridos… p-perdón por no ser sincera contigo hasta este momento… y-yo te amo… y no importa lo que pase… s-siempre te amare- esas fueron las últimas palabras de aquella persona que lo dio todo por ayudar a la persona que amo… y que siempre amara. Issei no mostraba ninguna emoción ni acción más que derramar lágrimas.

-GRHAAA, KRAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… BALANCE BREAKER!-

 **[Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scail Mail]**

Acompañado de un grito de dolor, una gran capa de aura de color rojo y verde cubrieron a Issei por completo a la vez que se elevaban hacia el cielo formando un pilar de aura… cuando este último ceso un poco y se volvió mas translucido se pudo ver a Issei totalmente curado y cubierto por una armadura completa a excepción de los ojos y el cabello... y que cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Eri.

-Vaya… eres realmente sorprendente…- Metraton, uno de los causante de las heridas fatales de Eri, hablo completamente consciente del gran poder que Issei emanaba, pero aun asi no era suficiente para enfrentarlo, ni a él, ni a Kokabiel y mucho menos a los dos juntos… pero a pesar que hablo en voz alta, Issei no le prestó atención y de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de sus amigos y familia… se arrodillo y de forma suave y con mucho cuidado de no maltratar el cuerpo de su amiga, lo dejo en el suelo.

-Por favor… cuídenla. Y perdónenme…- dijo Issei levantándose y si mirar a sus amigos a los ojos se dio la vuelta para encarar a aquel maldito que asesino a un miembro de su familia.

-Interesante… ahora eres más rápido que antes… te parece si jugamos un juego? El primero en morir pierde? Que me dices asqueroso Sekiryuuttei?- el que dijo esto con su asquerosa forma de ser… fue nada menos que Freed. Issei con un sigiloso llamado convoco a sus dos espadas mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza… muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Issei, la Ira el rencor, el dolor, la tristeza y la culpa estaban todos en el.

-Muy bien… juguemos un juego- Issei empezó a correr hacia ellos, a máxima velocidad hacia el concejo demoniaco, a Reynare, a Freed y a los dos idiotas que causaron todo esto… Metraton y Kokabiel. Dando un salto para caer desde arriba y colocado sus espadas a un costado de su cuerpo como para dar un corte horizontal grito… -Veamos quien llega primero al infierno!-

 **Comentarios:**

 **Connor153:** _pues la verdad si, es muy triste y solo es el primer arco de esta historia._

 **Donplay:** _gracias!_

 **Dark night discord:** _y no, no lo merecen… pero hay que ver cómo avanza la historia, todavía quedan varias partes en las que Rias y los demás deberán aparecer, y veremos como es que continua esta historia._

 **Elholandes88:** _perdón por tardarme tanto pero mi autoestima no estaba al 100, lo siento._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Issei no recupero sus recuerdos del todo… solo el inicio y el "final"._

 **DracoANgel12:** _perdón por tenerte esperando asi pero no me sentía bien, espero logres comprender._

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _muchas gracias y perdón por la tardanza en la actualización._

 **Nikopelucas:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y lamento la tardanza._

 **Leincrowbell:** _gracias por comprender lo de wattpad. Si la verdad que si, pero la verdad todavía faltan un par de sorpresas más para esta historia. Y el final de este capítulo, fue muy doloroso para mí. Hasta la próxima._

 **Guest:** _Vali saldrá más adelante y no, no será mujer, lo lamento._

 **Guest y Josueava1990:** __ _lo lamento pero no pienso subir esta historia a wattpad._

 **D:** _muchas gracias amigo!_

 **Broly999:** _no te preocupes se entiende, espero que puedas leerlos cuando llegues. Me agrada que te haya gustado el cap y si, pero no la vi completa, solo vi los capítulos que pasaban en nickelodeon hace muchos años, asi que algo del tema se. Nos leemos luego :)_

 **Werand:** _gracias a ti por tu apoyo y las ideas, aunque no creo utilizarlas todas. Como ves en este capítulo se explicó un poco más de la transformación que tuvo Issei, y te habrás dado cuenta que no era una armadura sino una gran capa de aura… un ejemplo mas claro seria como el de naruto con su bestia. Tus sugerencias son buenas, pero para mi punto de vista algo crueles… pero eso no quita lo interesante, sinceramente una que otra de tus ideas se me habían ocurrido pero rápidamente las deseche porque no me llamaban la atención o no era no que quería para el futuro de la historia. Ya que cada acción que se tome en la historia trae una repercusión o un efecto mariposa. Eso es lo que yo quiero plasmar en esta historia. Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias las tendré bien en cuenta, lamento el retraso pero mi depresión no me deja pensar y hasta otro capitulo._

 **EquilibruM-Senpai:** _lamento la espera y aquí tienes el capítulo._

 **Antifanboy:** _muchas gracias._

 **Snikof11(1):** _cuando alcanzo mi limite solo lloro, no le echo la culpa a nadie, y si… siento que a mi alrededor todo se cae y se derrumba, mostrándome la realidad de golpe. Tengo metas que quiero cumplir, bastante pero siempre hay un maldito que te dice que nunca lo lograras, a veces es otra persona y a veces es una misma… no me detendré nunca, mi sueño es escribir un libro y no me detendré hasta lograrlo. Pd1: no hay problema. Pd2: me alegra que te haya gustado mucho. Pd3: muchas gracias lo tendré muy en cuenta. Pd4: no creo, espero que no porque sería caer en la misma de hacer al personaje principal demasiado fuerte de un momento a otro. Pd5: nos vemos X3._

 **Snikof11(2):** _muchas gracias por tu apoyo moral, en serio… es de ayuda en muchas ocasiones. Te lo agradezco y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Pd1: no hay problema x2. Pd2: una vez más lo tendré muy en cuenta, y gracias. Pd3: otra vez espero que no. Pd4: si tu 5: yo también (T_T) Pd6: … (va a revisar) Pd7: si, si no hice (-.-) Pd8: si.. (TTwTT) Pd9: no hay problema x3. Pd10: hasta otro cap :)_


	29. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor

_Porque ella tuvo que morir?... Porque seres así deben morir? Porque todas las personas que reciben mi afecto me abandonan… pero juro por mi vida, no… juro por la promesa que hice con Asia… que voy a acabar con estos idiotas que tengo enfrente… y traeré la paz a esta ciudad en el cual, adoraron vivir… lo juro por nuestra promesa… Asia, Eri… y no fallaré, porque ya no dudaré._

Aquellos pensamiento marcaron un cambio radical en Issei, pues ya no dudaría en acabar con los seres que tenía enfrente… a medida que descendía empezó a concentrar poder en su interior, así desvaneciendo partes de su armadura y conservando algunas, tales como la máscara que cubrirá su boca y parte de su cuello.

-Veamos que es lo que tienes Sekiryuuttei!- grito Balam con irá en su ser al ver que su arma secreta, Cerbero, había caído derrotado.

 _El infierno es lo que me espera… mi debilidad ha llevado a mis seres queridos a la muerte… es mi culpa, todo lo que pasó aquí es mi culpa… solo su muerte lo parará, solo la muerte de aquellos culpables de querer desatar está nueva guerra pueden pararlo… y también la mía._

Los pensamientos de Issei se torcían cada vez más, empezando a pensar como un ser sin sentimientos… bueno, era lógico. Cuando un dragón cae en la oscuridad y se transforma en un dragón maligno, todo sentimiento de bondad, gentileza y otros sentimientos puros son opacados por la oscuridad, llenando los de un gran odio y rencor. Issei aterrizó de cuclillas en el suelo mientras que el primer demonio que tenía enfrente se quedaba estático… solo para después caer de rodillas y en ese instante, en el que dicha parte tocó el suelo, dividirse a la mitad y soltar un gran chorro de sangre que mancho a Issei, solo para después estallar en partículas de luz. Los demás demonios del concejo demoníaco quedaron anonadados con aquella acción de Issei… incluso Metraton y Kokabiel. Sona, Tsubaki y Yuta estaban totalmente sorprendidas y aterradas por aquel ataque brutal de Issei… el aura que empezaba a emanar no era su aura natural, sino que era corrompida por un aura maligna… aquel ser parado enfrente de ellas, ya no era el Issei que conocían… Sara sufría por dentro la muerte de Asia, y a diferencia de los demás logro esconder sus lágrimas tal y como lo había hecho al ver la supuesta muerte de Issei y le preocupaba completamente el comportamiento errático que Issei tuvo al asesinar brutalmente a aquel miembro del concejo demoníaco que, curiosamente era el representante de su Clan, el Clan Sitri. Gabriel, la Serafín del cielo, pudo sentir y ver claramente, con sus ojos benditos, su herido corazón de oro siendo corrompido por la oscuridad que empezaba a florecer en su alma. Saji, Ruruko, Momo, Reya y Meguri, amigos muy queridos de Issei, sentían el terror y la dura tristeza de ver cómo aquel que creían firmemente que era la mejor persona de todos allí presentes… era corrompido por aquellos que desean el caos y la destrucción a todos.

Los padres de Issei lloraban por la muerte de Eri, pero aquel llanto cesó bruscamente al sentir como el ambiente se ponía pesado de golpe… al levantar la cabeza lo que vieron los dejo paralizados. Pues Issei, su hijo, acababa de asesinar de forma cruel a uno de los demonios pertenecientes al concejo demoníaco.

 _Mis padres me odian, estoy haciendo algo que ellos nunca harían… a veces me pregunto, porque tuve que nacer. Porque fui hijo único… será que soy adoptado? No, no me hubieran elegido, eso es seguro… tal vez ellos tengan razón y solo les causó dolor._

Hikaru e Irina miraban a Issei tratando de reconocer alguna parte de su carácter gentil que siempre lo caracterizó… pero a pesar que buscaron todos sus rasgos estaban opacados por la creciente oscuridad en su ser. Con Griselda y Xenovia pasaba lo mismo, más con la primera que con la segunda, pues había sido Griselda la que convivio más tiempo con el, aunque Xenovia también hacía un gran esfuerzo por no ver a Issei como un monstruo, ya que aunque su corazón no dudaba debido a las pocas memorias que Issei recupero, su mente si lo hacia. Grayfia, más haya de ver la esperanza de que su salvación se desvanecía, sentía rabia y temía por lo que le pueda pasar a Issei, pues el no tenia la culpa de nada, el era una víctima de las mentiras e ilusiones de los demás demonios al igual que sus amadas Asia Argento y Eri Kasamoto.

 _Sus muertes fueron en vano… no acabarán con esta treta estúpida causada por el odio y la venganza… solo mi muerte y la de aquellos que buscan consumar el inicio de esta guerra detendrán está estupidez que solo causa dolor y perdida… que solo daña la mente y confunde al corazón… después los demonios alguna vez fueron Ángeles al igual que los Ángeles Caídos… son hermanos separados solo por sus alas y clase de poder, nada más… igual a los humanos…_

Issei empezó a levantarse lentamente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, solo para después abrirlos y dejar ver que sus ojos eran de un fuerte color negro vacíos y carentes de sentimientos puros. Esos rasgos son distintivos de un dragón maligno, puesto que no tienen ningún sentimiento en su ser más que el deseo de destruirlo todo. Sin decir ni otra palabra Issei volvió a mover a alta velocidad hasta quedar en medio de los miembros del consejo demoníaco. Allí, Issei enterró a **Ascalon Nightmere** en el suelo y…

 **[Nightmere]**

… Activo su poder para así poder confundir a los demonios que lo rodeaban y así poder atacar sin riesgo extremo. Fue en ese momento que el Sekiryuuttei enterró a **Nothung Gram** en el pecho de un demonio que tenía cerca, y trato de cortar a la mitad a otro con **Ascalon Nightmere** , pero debido a que esta última estaba clavada en el suelo, la fuerza no fue suficiente y el ataque solo hizo la mitad del trabajo, así es… se quedó estancada justo en medio del cuerpo del demonio dividiendo el mismo por donde entró. Ambas víctimas del Sekiryuuttei, vomitaron un chorro de sangre antes de que Issei terminara de partir al demonio por la mitad de forma horizontal y al que le había enterrado a **Nothung Gram** , también partirlo por la mitad solo que de forma vertical ascendente. Los órganos vitales de ambos demonios ni si quiera tuvieron tiempo de caer o si quiera salirse de su lugar cuando los dueños de sus cuerpos desaparecieron en partículas de luz, no sin antes dejar grandes chorros y charcos de sangre en Issei y en el mismo suelo.

-Pero como!-

-Es un maldito monstruo!- tanto Valper Galilei, como Freed estaban totalmente sorprendidos y furiosos por el despliegue de poder por parte de Issei que los opacaba totalmente. El caso de Reynare era diferente, cuando sintió en su ser recorrer la onda expansiva que expulsó Issei en aquella forma monstruosa del **Juggernaut Fury Drive** empezó a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza y se pudo ver en su cabeza como un sello se rompía. Ese sello mantenía a Reynare en un modo de control mental, al estar en ese estado ella no tenía control ni conciencia de sus acciones, al romperse el sello todas las acciones y palabras crueles que hizo durante ese estado… llegaron todas de golpe, y varios sentimientos la invadieron de repente; tristeza, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad, rabia, rencor y odio hacia sí misma y hacia el maldito que la hechizó. La carga mental fue demasiado para ella y se desmayó.

-En verdad ahora veo porque la heredera actual de mi clan poso sus ojos sobre ti… en verdad eres un monstruo increíble…- aquel demonio tenía puesto un traje de vestir antiguo y poseía rasgos europeos… pero lo que más llamó la atención de Issei… es el cabello rojo carmesí que este hombre poseía. -Pero lamentablemente también eres un estorbo en nuestros planes…- una vez el demonio termino de decir aquella palabras, este creo una esfera del poder de la destrucción en su mano izquierda… poder que Issei reconocía perfectamente y que caracterizaba al clan Gregory, además de su fino control en la magia.

-Ese poder… es el que aborrezco…- de un momento a otro una esfera de energía de color rojo se formó en la mano de Issei y se encontraba enfrente del demonio Gremory. Aquel viejo demonio se sorprendió muchísimo cuando ubicó a Issei, pero ya era tarde… por lo menos para el… -Y ni dudaré en acabar con los que lo podrán…-

 **[Sfera Della Sofferenza]**

Pronto el demonio Gremory perteneciente al concejo demoníaco se vio en medio de una esfera de poder que lo rodeaba completamente además de causarle un gran daño.

-Sabes… está técnica tiene todavía más alcance… y tú serás el primero en averiguar hasta cuánto puede llegar- Issei tocó con su Sacred Gear aquella esfera de poder, y de este último se escucho un…

 **[Boost]**

-GRHAAAAAAAAA!- el sufrimiento del demonio dentro de la esfera aumento de golpe…

-Cuantos más aumentos de poder reciba la esfera, más dolorosa y rápida será tu muerte… aunque no será linda de ver para nadie…- el pobre demonio dentro de la técnica de Issei empezaba a nosotras graves heridas en su cuerpo… -El poder de la destrucción… es una mierda que solo sabe arrebatar, más no crear… solo sirve para causar dolor y perdida… será mejor que no exista en este mundo verdad?... **Dragón Shot!** \- dichas estas últimas palabras, aquel demonio fue exterminado por el rayo de energía que salió del Sacred Gear de Issei.

-Eres un maldito bastardo!- Issei vio a un demonio acercarse a el rápidamente mientras creaba una esfera de poder, pero no un poder cualquiera… era el poder de un miembro del Clan Phoenix, el cual Issei reconoció instantáneamente y no para bien, pues si bien en su mente estaba inculcado en su mente la imagen de Raizer y su forma de pensar y actuar justa y humildemente. La espera del fuego del Phoenix termino de crearse y este mismo demonio se dispuso a arrojarle aquella esfera a Issei manteniendo un margen de distancia entre su persona y el Sekiryuuttei.

-En verdad eres tonto… verdad?- dijo Issei con un tono de voz sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su ser.

-Callate! Ni siquiera le pudiste ganar a Raizer e incluso te rendiste! Acaso crees que tienes oportunidad contra mi!?- antes de que pudiera arrojar aquella esfera Issei ya tenía sujeto el antebrazo del miembro del clan Phoenix mientras este último estaba completamente estupefacto.

-Sabes… a pesar de que respeto como persona al tercer heredero de tu familia… no puedo evitar sentir odio y rencor hacia el… después de todo el alejo a la persona que quiero… para vengarme por todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Asia, la persona que amaba- Issei todavía sentía que Raizer le alejo a la persona que quería… quería para hacer justicia por su participación en la muerte de Asia. -Dicen que los Phoenix son inmortales…- el demonio frente suyo todavía mantenía la esfera de fuego lista para lanzarla pero la posición de su mano no le dejaba hacer nada… -Sera verdad?... porque no vemos como se recuperan de su mismo fuego- en un rápido movimiento Issei había hecho que el maldito demonio frente a él de un momento a otro tenga clavado en su pecho, justo en el lugar de su corazón, aquella mano donde tenía el ataque… prácticamente Issei había hecho que se enterrara su propio ataque en el cuerpo. Inmediatamente después, el cuerpo del miembro Phoenix empezó a arder en llamas completamente hasta calcinarse en solo un segundo para que luego el fuego cesara y el cuerpo calcinado desapareciera en partículas de luz. Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso en la furia de los demás del concejo demoniaco, y todos al mismo tiempo se arrojaron hacia él que acababa de matar brutalmente al Phoenix, ignorando así a las demás ilusiones creadas por **Ascalon Nightmere** , un con el temor de ser aniquilados en un segundo; después de todo Issei había sido el que aniquilo a 6 de los 34 miembros del concejo en solo un par de minutos; pero sentían que su orgullo había sido pisoteado por el mocoso frente a ellos.

 **[Time Paralyzed]**

-Son unos tontos al creer que pueden acercarse a mí tan fácilmente… no? Porque creen que les robe a Nothung apenas comenzó a batalla? La espada demoníaca que puede detener el espacio tiempo- pregunto Issei de forma algo sarcástica, pero a pesar de mantener una actitud semejante sabía que algo lo andaba bien consigo mismo… pues sentía que le dolía todo su cuerpo, y su mismo corazón, aunque hizo caso omiso a esto y siguió con su batalla.

-No crees que ya es hora de actuar? Kokabiel?- pregunto Metraton con cierto desinterés en aquel enfrentamiento.

-Todavía no… sería una falta de respeto interferir en esa batalla- dijo Kokabiel disfrutando de la función que estaba dando el Sekiryuuttei.

-Bien… veamos, cómo puedo acabar co! Bhuaj!- el hechizo que paralizaba a los del concejo demoníaco se anuló, tanto **Ascalon Nightmere** como **Nothung Gram** desaparecieron, Issei callo al suelo de rodillas tomándose el corazón a la vez que vomitaba sangre y las partes de armadura junto con la máscara que tenía se desvanecieron. Esto sin duda puso en alerta a los amigos de Issei, que sin perder ni un solo segundo ya estaban rodeando a Issei con el motivo de protegerlo, dejando a Momo y a Reya cuidando el cuerpo de Eri.

-Issei! Vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí!- dijo Sona al borde de las lágrimas al ver cómo el castaño la miró con odio.

-Irnos de aquí?! Y dejar que esos hijos de puta hagan lo que se les de la gana?!- a pesar de que tenía sangre en la comisura de su boca, Issei se levantó todavía tocándose el área del corazón y miró a Sona con motivos de contradecirla. -Y dejar que la ciudad muera?! Dejar que una estúpida guerra acabe con todo?! Eso no era por lo que luchamos, Sona!- no faltó que pasara ni un segundo para que La heredera Sitri le replicará. Pero aunque le doliera, sabía que Issei tenía razón, si se iban no habría nadie que intervenga en esa estúpida guerra.

-Pero lo que haces tampoco es por lo que luchamos! Acordamos que lucharíamos para proteger y ver cumplidos nuestros sueños! Lo que estás haciendo es tirar tus sueños a la basura y hacer lo que otro te inculcaron!- Sona también tenía razón, Issei había abandonado sus sueños y se empeño a hacer lo que es mejor para el bien común, ignorando completamente su felicidad.

-Es verdad Issei, lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí y escondernos en alguna parte- dijo Yura con la esperanza de que el joven castaño entrará en razón.

-Y después que?! Yura?! Escondernos en alguna parte del mundo humano o del Inframundo, enamorarnos, tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre?! No seas tan crédula!- a pesar de que no lo demostraba, aquellas palabras si le dolieron, y su silencio al recibieron aquella respuesta fue lo único que hizo mientras discretamente una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

-Nosotras sabemos que nos prometiste que ninguno moriría, y a pesar de todo alguno de nosotros tuvo que dejar de existir… pero también recuerda lo que le prometiste a Asia Argento…- el rostro de Issei reflejo más odio al escuchar a Tsubaki pronunciar el nombre de su amada, pero no era dirigido a ella o hacia la mencionada; ese odio era dirigido únicamente hacia el mismo. -Le prometiste que vivirías! Acaso piensas cambiar lo que antes eras?! Acaso piensas acabar con la existencia de aquel Issei gentil y amable del cual Asia se enamoró!?- Tsubaki sabía que lo estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero Issei estaba fuera de control y debía de usar hasta el último recurso.

-Ese ya Issei murió… al igual que Asia… no me importa lo que dije o lo que le prometí… ellos deben morir, al igual que yo. Ya no me importa nada... ya no me importa lo que piensen de mi... ni lo que Adia haya deseado o pensado sobre mi-

 ** _Plaff!_**

Cuando nadie estaba prestando atención, Sara, de la nada le dio una fuerte cachetada a Issei, dejando una marca perfecta de su mano en la mejilla derecha, que fue la que recibió el impacto.

-No puedo creer que puedas hablar así de la persona que te amó…- debido a la fuerza de la cachetada y a que Issei no se la esperaba, este último estaba en el suelo recomponiéndose lentamente, pero el dolor en su cuerpo y en su corazón le pasaron factura y no le dejaron levantarse por completo, quedando de rodillas en el suelo. Cabe resaltar que el resto de los amigos de Issei estaban alerta por si alguno de los del concejo, Metraton, Kokabiel, o incluso Valper Galilei intentaban atacar. -Kalawarner me dio esto…- dijo sacando un celular con un protector de color rosado con un hermoso dragón rojo bordado en la parte de atrás, y en su pantalla se podía ver que estaba en la selección de galería, más precisamente en donde debían de estar los vídeos. -Mira esto…- Issei estaba adolorido y de rodillas, así que no le quedó otra opción más que ver aquel video.

" _Espero estar haciéndolo bien… haber, si… creo que ya está" en el vídeo se podía ver a una joven de cabello color dorado que le llegaba más o menos hasta la espalda baja, estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatillas blancas, una blusa amarilla y una chaqueta de color rojo, toda la ropa que llevaba le iba holgada y cubría muy bien su cuerpo; además poseía un lindo rostro que era decorado con un par de ojos se un color verde hermoso que asemejaban ser dos esmeraldas. "Hola, Ise… hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños, y yo no tengo mucho que darte, así que… quería por lo menos hacerte un pequeño vídeo cómo regao, después de todo este celular me lo regalaste tu… hiciste mucho por mi en estos tres meses, en verdad nunca pensé que llegaría a querer a alguien tal como te quiero ahora… soy muy mala para expresarme pero por lo menos espero que esta canción pueda expresar lo que quiero decirte…" en ese momento ella se movió un poco fuera de cámara y detrás se pudo escuchar como una melodía empezaba a sonar, se paró en frente de la cámara, tomo aire con el fin de calmarse un poco y palpo suavemente las mejillas a la vez que comenzaba a mover su cuerpo con la misma melodía._

 **[La canción es la de High school DxD New** **Gekijouron" solo que es el cover de la usuaria de YouTube "90Suki"]**

" _Mil pretextos hoy me congelarán, para no hablar._

 _No quería acudir a ti para que me ayudes más._

 _Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, que no me dejan verte._

 _Me incomoda el coraje y solo me queda gritar._

 _Desde la obscuridad, siempre emerges._

 _Porque has sido el único que me entiende._

 _Serás la persona que me revolucione._

 _Me gusta, me duele, tú creas, destruyes._

 _Mi fuerza y mi debilidad todo eres tú._

 _Te voy a dar mi pobre corazón._

 _El amor no es un juego que se torna tan fácil. Lo haré seré mejor_

 _Yo soy inmune a las mentiras de este dolor._

 _Creo en este camino que yo elegí._

 _Si quieren creerme es su decisión, pero yo me iré con el demonio que me enseñará ese camino magistral"_

Aquella obscuridad que abundaba en los ojos de Issei que los tornaba de un fuerte color negro, desapareció, devolviéndole esos colores jade y miel que eran los que portaban sus ojos… pero con ellos también cayó en cuenta de todo lo que hizo y dijo… le dolió más lo segundo que lo primero, después de todo Yura no tenía la culpa de nada y se odiaba por decir que no le importaba la promesa que le hizo a Asia. Era un imbécil, para él, eso no quedaba duda… en el vídeo podía verse nuevamente como Asia respiraba agitadamente tomando un poco de aire, se acerco a la cámara, que parecía ser del celular, y al parecer tomó asiento en una silla que tenía allí.

" _Desde que te conocí, siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo, me ayudaste y me entendiste… me alegré muchísimo cuando tú mostraste interés por aprender Español e Italiano… ya que sentía que por fin estaba ayudándote a ti en algo… nunca olvidaré nuestra primera cita, ni la primera vez que nos tomamos las manos…"_ mientras iba mencionando las cosas que hizo junto al castaño, Asia empezaba a sonrojarse. _"Nunca olvidaré la vez que te me declaraste en aquel hermoso atardecer, ni la vez que nos dimos nuestro primer beso… eres una persona muy amable y gentil… por eso te deseo lo mejor este día que es tu cumpleaños, bueno… que será tu cumpleaños, después de todo estoy grabando esto tres meses antes de tu cumpleaños… creo que lo hice ahora porque creo que no volvería a tener el valor de hacer esto más adelante, porque ya de por si es muy vergonzoso… como sea, nunca cambies Issei. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor"_ con eso dicho y una sonrisa en el rostro, el vídeo que Asia había grabado hace ya tres meses atrás había finalizado…

-Soy un tonto… perdóname Asia, me desvié… y acabe haciendo y diciendo lo que no debía...- Issei se levantó del suelo aún con su mano en parte del su corazón… y miró seriamente al frente, más precisamente… a Kokabiel y a Metraton que solo lo miraban con bastante interés por las acciones que llegara a hacer a continuación.

-Por favor ayúdenme… a acabar con estos idiotas y yo les ayudaré a cumplir sus sueños. Sé que hice y dije cosas hirientes… y por eso les pido perdón. Pero ayúdenme a acabar con estos malditos, que acabaron con la vida de un miembro de nuestra familia…- Issei volvió a convocar a sus espadas y se puso en una posición de combate, dispuesto a acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas.

-Veo que has vuelto en si, Sekiryuuttei… pero tendras que que derrotar a todo el concejo demoníaco si es que quieres lograr enfrentarnos…- dijo Metraton completamente confiado y cansado de solo observar.

-La verdad es que creí que te descontroladas de nuevo y asesinarías a tus amigos… veo que me equivoqué, pero eso no importa… lo importante, es que ahora tu volviste en si y ahora podemos pelear sin ningún temor a que te descontroles y que esto se vuelva aburrido… te demostraremos todo nuestro poder, claro si es que logras sobrevivir, después de todo… esa enorme cantidad de poder que tenías se desvaneció hace tiempo…- dijo Kokabiel con total confianza y seguridad en su voz.

-En eso te equivocas…- la armadura volvió a aparecer, solo que esta vez completa, pero todavía manteniendo libres tanto el cabello como los ojos. La mascarilla se abrió dejando libre la boca de Issei para poder hablar tranquilamente sin que nada le tape la voz. -Mi poder solo se guardo gracias a la ayuda de Ddraig… está estupidez debe de llegar a su fin de una buena vez por todas…- Issei no tenía el valor suficiente como para ver a sus amigos a los ojos después de todo lo que hizo, así que aún mirando al frente ordenó lo siguiente.

-Escuchenme… Irina, Xenovia por favor encárguense de Freed y de Valper, pero no los mantén… Ruruko, lleva a Reynare lejos de aquí… ella me encargaré yo luego, después de eso vuelve aquí, si quieren derrotar a estos imbéciles tendrán que usar sus técnicas dúo… Gabriel, Sona… por favor vallan y tomen el cargo de Momo y Reya… ellas poseen la técnica dúo más poderosa si hablamos de daño…-

-Pero…-

-Recuerda Sona que no podemos usar la técnica dúo… se que lo soy el más indicado para decirlo, pero si te descontrolas por tu rencor hacia tu padre y mueres, nunca me lo perdonare… ya no quiero perder a nadie más- Dijo Issei con claro dolor en su tono de voz… no era nada fácil sobrellevar el recuerdo de la muerte de tu amada, y vivir en el mismo día el sacrificio de la personaje te amo en el mismo día. -El resto… ayúdenme a acabar con esos bastardos- Sara miró a Issei un poco más tranquila, pero ella no era tonta y además era muy perspicaz… Issei todavía sufría de dolor físico, más precisamente donde estaba su corazón… pero no sabía exactamente que era lo que causaba ese dolor. A pesar de eso, miró el celular que alguna vez le perteneció a Asia, y lo hizo desaparecer en un círculo mágico; lo hizo para guardarlo y asegurarse de que no sufriera ningún daño.

 _-Ese tipo tenía razón… lo más efectivo era una canción… y menos mal que Issei tenía una persona que lo amaba muchísimo como para hacerle una canción… Asia te volvió a salvar Issei… bien...-_ una vez dicho esto Sara activo su poder mágico ya dispuesta a atacar… -Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!- con ese grito de batalla, el enfrentamiento dio inicio una vez más… y esta vez, sería la última.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no lo sé… ese se verá con el transcurso de la historia. Y su, Rías está en mucho problemas._

 **DracoANgel12:** _muchas gracias por comprender mi difícil situación. Espero y la espera no haya Sido demasiado larga… espero y hayas disfrutado el capitulo._

 **Leincrowbell:** _en este capítulo me tuve que esforzar un poco más al hacer las escenas de las muertes, posiblemente no las describa mucho o cuando lo haga no lo me salga bien._

 **Elholandes88:** _si, no piensas mal… aunque también hay posibilidades con otras personajes, quien sabe, verdad? Nos vemos hasta otro capítulo._

 **Omnidragongon22:** _eso hubiera sido raro, aunque con el aura roja parece más el Kaio-Ken no crees? Muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre sirven de apoyo moral._

 **Nikopelucas:** _aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero te haya gustado._

 **Dark Knightley discord:** _y pues la verdad que si, eso pasó. Y espero que esté cap también te haya gustado._

 **Guest:** _muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero y esté cap también te haya gustado._

 **Relampago x:** _tus sugerencias, a mi gusto, son algo crueles y, perdón por la palabra, tontas si consideras todo el transcurso que Issei tuvo que realizar… si te pones a pensar bien, Issei sacrificó su felicidad estando muy seguro de que Raizer amaba a todas las chicas del concejo demoníaco y también que Kiba era correspondido, a lo que quiero llegar es que sería en vano su sacrificio si al final hago que todos se separen y sufran además de que cometería el mismo chiche que en otros fics, de que castigo habrá, eso está más que claro… pero llegar a tales extremos sería inútil e innecesario. Espero entiendas, y hasta otro comentario._

 **Broly999:** _me alegro que no seas una persona vengativa, ya que no solo lastimas a los demás, sino que también a ti mismo, hay que tratar de cambiar nuestras actitudes negativas y cambiarlas por su opuesto. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y sobre el juego Risk, estoy algo desconectada desde hace ya tiempo, solo anheló algún momento que te ha libre para poder volver a jugar, así que por ahora no sé nada, espero y entiendas, pero… no me siento bien todavía. Hasta otro capítulo._

 **Werand:** _me agrada que el capítulo anterior diera esa sensación, era lo que quiera plasmar. Cómo dije antes, si hago al grupo Gremory infeliz, este fic solo caerá en el mismo cliché de hacerlos infelices y que busquen desesperadamente en perdone de Issei y traten de enmendar sus errores. El castigo de Rías todavía lo estoy pensando, así que gracias por la idea. Sobre lo de Vali lo veo muy difícil por ciertos motivos que aparecerán más adelante, así que lo más seguro es que por ahora no aparezca. La resurrección de Eri, lamentablemente no va a ocurrir, sorry. Lo de los asesinatos bueno, creo que el capítulo ya te lo plasmó, cierto?. Por ahora para Reynare su futuro es indefinido… no se lo que haré con ella, pero aún así gracias por la idea. Créeme que lo intento, lo he intentado tantas veces que ya no recuerdo y siempre eh vuelto a fracasar… es difícil, pero aún así nunca me eh rendido y jamás lo haré. Perdí muchas cosas, la confianza en mí misma, varios amigos, incluso la confianza de varios familiares… eso duele y es una fuerte carga emocional. Trataré de seguir tu consejo, como muchos más, nunca me rendiré… esas son las palabras que decía hace dos años. Lamentablemente ya no me importa, esa indiferencia hacia el mundo y hacia una misma al final siempre me lástima, no importa que... Pero algo me ha quedado bien claro, no debo parar hasta salir de este abismo solitario en el que estoy hasta encontrar y alcanzar mi meta. Algún día lo lograre… Mientras tanto, esta es una forma de despejar mi mente y liberarla un poco además de distraerla para no pensar en lo malo, ni en lo sola que me siento. Muchas gracias por tu concejo, y no… como alguien podría aburrirse al escuchar una historia de vida. Lamentablemente el e-mail no salió, después de todo fanfiction no admite poner links de páginas o correos el los capítulos ni en los comentarios, aunque gracias por el esfuerzo y me gustaría mucho escribirte alguna vez. Muchas gracias nuevamente, y hasta otro capítulo._

 **Josueava1990:** _muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ese Deadpool es un loquillo._

 **Guest:** _me agrada mucho que a la gente le agrade lo que pasa por mi cabeza y plasmó en esta historia. Se te entendió bien, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y hasta otro cap._


	30. Sacro-Demoniaco

_Las palabras que Issei me dijo, si me dolieron… pues ese era mi sueño y lo seguirá siendo. Pero lo que reconforta mi corazón es ver que ya no está bajo la influencia de esa aura oscura. Aunque también siento que algo no va bien con el… porque cayó al suelo antes mientras se tocaba el corazón? Ni siquiera Sara-sama debe de saberlo… yo solo espero descubrirlo después de que esto termine de una vez por todas… bien._

 _-Meguri… vamos con todo?- grite para llamar la atención de mi amiga y compañera de séquito._

-Muy bien! Estás lista, Yura!?- _no hace falta preguntarlo querida amiga… por su puesto que esto lista._

 _ **[Kaosu no otome no shi no shōtotsu]**_

 _Aunque ambas podíamos imbuir magia en nuestros ataque para hacerlos más fuertes, no somos muy buenas para usarla y plasmarla en un ataque único. Por eso decidimos usar nuestras habilidades físicas para acabar de forma definitiva con un enemigo. Ya que Meguri es la más rápida de las dos por su condición de caballero, ella es la que aparece a espaldas de nuestro enemigo, que en este caso es un demonio cualquiera del concejo demoníaco, mientras yo me mantengo enfrente de el. En ese momento es en el que yo golpeó el suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para causar un pequeño temblor que desestabilice a nuestro enemigo, y allí, es cuando nos toca atacar… ella embulle la hoja de su katana con magia de fuego, mientras yo me dispongo a atacar con todo lo que tengo mientras también imbuyo mis puños en magia, solo que la mía es de rayo. Nuestro ataque combinando o dúo, como Issei le llama, se basa en que ambas ataquemos al mismo tiempo, velocidad, sincronía y, obviamente, al mismo objetivo. Meguri ataca causando cortés y daños en nuestro enemigo, y yo golpeó esas áreas nuevamente. Elegí imbuir mis puños con magia del rayo ya que Meguri causa cortés en el cuerpo de nuestro oponente y estos dejan salir sangre, cosa que yo puedo utilizar para que la misma sangre conduzca la magia hacia todo el cuerpo, provocando no solo la paralización del cuerpo, sino que también empezaba a dañarlo continuamente. Nuestro objetivo era matarlo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiéramos dar el golpe final, Issei apareció enterrando a_ _ **Ascalon Nightmere**_ _en el pecho de ese demonio. No me dio tiempo a preguntarle el por qué lo hizo ya que de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en otro lugar asesinando a otro demonio e interfiriendo en la técnica dúo de Sara-sama y Tsubaki-senpai. La técnica dúo de ambas era magnífica, pues se basaba ni solo en magia sino también en técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo. La técnica consiste en que ambas empiezan a correr formando un círculo corriendo en direcciones opuestas una de otra, logrando así encerrar al enemigo o enemigos. Una vez hecho eso Sara-sama empieza a lanzar pequeñas esquirlas de hielo que se podrían decir que fueron lanzadas al azar, pero todo movimiento y ataque está fríamente calculado. Ya que en el caso de que ninguna de las esquirlas llegase a impactar en el objetivo, en el lado opuesto siempre está Tsubaki-senpai lista para utilizar su Sacred Gear y reflejar el ataque para así atacar desde un punto ciego. Ellas siempre apuntan a las piernas, para que cuando impacten congelen el punto de soporte del enemigo y así ellas pueden atacar sin problema alguno cuerpo a cuerpo. Tsubaki-senpai con su Naginata y Sara-sama con una lanza de doble filo que aprendió a usar en el último mes, por insistencia de Issei, claro está. Pero cuando si quería ellas pudieran empezar con el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Issei intervino clavando su espada sacra en el pecho de aquel demonio y acabado rápidamente con la vida de ese ser._

-Porque intervienes? Issei esta también es nuestra lucha…- _esa misma pregunta tenía que hacerte yo, Issei._

-No pienso dejar que ustedes carguen con el peso de llevar una muerte en su conciencia-

-Y las piensas cargar tu? Déjanos ayudarte Issei-

-Y dejar que tengan pesadillas con aquellos a quienes mataron? No gracias- _ya veo… con que es eso. Issei sigue siendo atormentado por los seres a los que mató en el pasado. Le causan dolor, culpa y tristeza… lo atormentan y no quiere que nosotros sintamos los mismo._

-Y acaso piensas cargar con todo eso tú solo!?- _Sara-sama tenía razón, eso no te hará bien, Issei_.

-Por lo menos no dejaré que ellos sufran lo que yo tengo que sufrir… no dejaré que ellos sean atormentados por las pesadillas que tengo que padecer cada noche… no dejaré, que ellos pierdan a un ser querido… no cargarán con ese dolor…- _Issei…_

-Se que quieres protegernos, ayudarnos… pero no vale la pena, tarde o temprano tendremos que matar a alguien con tal de sobrevivir… no podrás protegernos todo el tiempo. Debes dejar que carguemos con nuestras responsabilidades… y ayudarte a cargar las tuyas…- _lentamente me acerqué a Issei, y con todo el valor que pude reunir, tímidamente tome su mano, logrando llamar su atención. Le sonreí, demostrándole en esa sonrisa todo el afecto que le tenía… y que siempre lo apoyaría no importa que. Pude ver en su rostro el arrepentimiento que tenía al haberme dicho aquellas palabras hirientes._

-Debes de dejar de tratar de cargar con el dolor de todos… siempre eres así…- _por mi rostro caían lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia y de tristeza por no poder ayudar a Issei con su dolor._ -Ayudaste a Tsubaki-senpai cuando un idiota de universidad le insulto, ayudaste a Eri con su depresión… me ayudaste a mi, cuando me sentía mal… cargaste con nuestros problemas… y no nos dejas ayudarte a alivianar esa carga que te atormenta. Eres fuerte, amable y gentil… pero aquello que te atormenta, solo te causará más dolor…- _Issei se dio la vuelta, para lo mirarme… mientras tanto yo trataba de parar mis lágrimas… Tsubaki-senpai, que estaba cerca, vino a consolarme… pero mis lágrimas no paraban. Pude ver cómo Issei empezó a poner su mirada sobre Xenovia e Irina que estaban peleando contra Freed con su nueva espada Excalibur-False, y que a su lado estan peleando Valper Galilei contra Kalawarner y Kei. Su mirada se afiló al punto de mostrar odio en ella… pero a la vez sentía dolor._

-Tal vez tengan razón Yura, Sara… pero hay cosas que quiero acabar yo mismo…- _dijo desapareciendo de nuestra visita. Inmediatamente puse mi mirada sobre la pelea que Issei antes estaba observando._

Xenovia e Irina estaban teniendo problemas para enfrentar a la Excalibur-False de Freed, ya que este sabía usar todas las habilidades especiales de las espadas Excalibur's. Ellas apenas y sabían usar sus espadas especiales… siempre lucharon con los fragmentos de Excalibur, por eso no se molestaron en tratar de usar sus espadas especiales, siempre tuvieron la idea… pero siempre la dejaban para más tarde… lamentablemente ese error les estaba haciendo pagar factura. Pero de la nada, cuando Freed estaba lanzando un corte vertical descendente, apareció Issei deteniendo su ataque e, como lo había hecho antes, inmediatamente le lanzó una patada directamente al estómago de Freed que lo empujó varios metros hacia atrás y le dejó sin aire. Después de todo, Issei usaba ese estilo de pelea con espadas… siempre que podía lanzaba golpes o patadas al oponente, mientras luche con espadas, claro.

-Irina, Xenovia...- dijo Issei mirando a ambas exorcisar. -Kalawarner, Kei…- dijo esta vez mirando a la pareja de Ángeles caídos. -Agarren a esa malnacida de Reynare y váyanse de aquí… yo me encargaré de ellos, ayuden a los demás… todavía están en desventaja numérica… y protegen a Reynare... Yo mismo quiero matarla- el tono de voz de Issei no daba lugar a ningún reclamo o reproche, así que solo obedecieron.

-Maldito… eso sí me dolió!- Freed se levantó con una irá incontrolable, pero al observar a Issei, su ira creció aún más. -ERES TÚ! Maldito mocoso! Tú me hiciste eso- el rostro de Issei estaba inmutable… aún al observar aquel deformado y quemado rostro, producto de su última pelea hace ya más de dos meses.

-Valper Galilei… liberalos- Issei no le prestó la más mínima atención y le dirigió unas extrañas palabras a el Arzobispo de la masacre.

-Liberarlos?... A quienes?- pregunto Valper con un tono que claramente demostraba que sabía a lo que Issei se refería.

-No te hagas el imbécil conmigo… sabes de lo que hablo!- dijo Issei empezando a caminar con rumbo hacia el arzobispo.

-No se de lo que me hablas… podrías hacerme recordar- Issei desapareció y apareció enfrente de Valper sobresaltando a este último.

-Liberarlos las de aquellos que sufrieron por tu estúpido proyecto de la espada Sacra!- dijo Issei tomando la ropa de Valper a la altura del cuello y levantándolo por los aires. Kiba, al escuchar ese nombre, empezó a liberar su aura en señal de odio hacia el que causó tanto dolor a él y a sus amigos.

-No me ignores!- Aunque duró poco pues Freed empezó a atacar a Issei, y este para esquivar sus ataques soltó al creador del proyecto que acabo con la vida de muchos inocentes.

-Aaah así que esas almas… entonces te refieres a estas- Issei tomo distancia de Freed y miraba a como es que Valper poseía en su mano un objeto que irradiaba una tenue luz azul. -Si que eres muy perspicaz, Sekiryuuttei… aunque puedo preguntar, como es que sabías que yo tenía esto?- pregunto Valper mientras miraba con desinterés aquella esfera algo detallada y con algunos retoques de dorado.

-Ddraig me lo dijo… aquella estas sufriendo. Me dijo que llaman a uno de los suyos…- dijo Issei respondiendo a la pregunta de Valper.

-O es verdad… cierto que tú conoces parte de esta historia… después de todo el único sobreviviente de ese proyecto fue tu compañero de séquito cierto?- dijo Valper mientras miraba a Issei analizando cada acción de su cuerpo y rostro. Pudo notar que al final de sus palabras Issei afiló la mirada demostrando un odio increíble hacia esa palabra. -El séquito de la perra Gremory es muy interesante… la Sacerdotisa del Rayo; mitad ángel caído mitad demonio… Un sobreviviente del proyecto Espada Sacra y el mismísimo Sekiryuuttei… es increíble! Lastima que lo haya perdido mintiendo te…- Issei hacia caso omiso a todas sus palabras, Valper se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto y su reacción fue solo encogerse de hombros. -Bien, si tanto te interesa está baratija... Te la regalo- Valper arrojo la gema al aire con dirección al joven castaño y este último no dudó en atraparla. -Ya ni me sirve… después de todo ahora hay más tecnología y puedo fabricar más de esas en masa y mucho mejores, actualmente eso es completamente obsoleto, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos- Issei miró aquella gema con detenimiento antes de cerrar los ojos a la vez que se creaba un círculo mágico de transportación.

-Supongo que tienes razón… esto ya no sirve como algo funcional, pero lo que lleva dentro es muy importante para una persona… y por esa razón te la pedí- Issei arrojo esa gema por el portal sorprendiendo a todos los observadores. -Por que aquellas almas querían reunirse con el último amigo y familia que tenían en vida… y quién soy yo para negarle a alguien su último deseo?- a un costado del caballero Gremory apareció un portal y de el salió la gema que Issei había arrojado… Kiba logro atrapar la gema antes de que se estrellara contra su rostro. Al entrar en contacto con la gema, sintió un vibra familiar… que causó que derramará unas cuantas lágrimas por la tristeza. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pues la persona que traicionó le había devuelto el alma de sus amigos… para que descansarán en paz. Issei le había ayudado y el le había traicionado… era una vergüenza para los caballeros.

-Vaya… eres alguien interesante. Ahora que lo pienso… realmente esa chica tenía razón, tu crear y destruyes al igual que todos los dragones- dijo Galilei intentando dañar a Issei psicológicamente…

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- ahora era Issei el que se hacia el desentendido. Pero esto no molesto en lo absoluto a Galilei.

-Tu creaste lazos con esa joven llamada Eri, verdad?... Y fuiste tú el que destruyó ese lazo al asesinarla, al ser el causante de su muerte… de ella y de Asia Argento. O me lo vas a negar?- Issei miró al suelo reflexionando aquellas palabras. Levantó la cabeza y dijo.

-Tienes razón… yo creo y destruyo. Cuando llegué aquí, estoy seguro que cree esperanza en aquellos que deseaban que esto termine… yo les prometí a todos que los ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños… y solo acabe destruyéndolos con palabras hirientes- Yura sabía a lo que Issei se refería con aquellas últimas palabras. Ella pensaba que no se había dado cuenta, pero era todo lo opuesto… Issei si había visto a Yura llorar.

-Jajajajaja tienes razón!... No fuiste capaz de nada! Trataste de crear, pero solo acabaste destruyéndolo todo… unirse la creación y la destrucción en un solo ser… y solo eres tú! Un maldito monstruo!- grito Freed burlándose de Issei. Pero aquel grito de burla más bien fue una revelación para Issei… unir la creación y la destrucción. Unir dos elementos opuestos…

-Unir, eh… suena muy, tentador…- Issei levantó la cabeza mostrando una mirada decidida. El castaño cerró sus ojos concentrándose… Asia era una persona muy importante para el… ella menciono en su canción que el era capaz de crear y de destruir… Issei volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a Kokabiel y a Metraton, que lo observaban con curiosidad y lastima. Un sentimiento que Issei odia que sientan por el, pero eso no era importante ahora… tenía un plan, que podría ayudarlos a todos, o que podría matarlo. -Por favor… se pueden escucharme, Luzbel me lo dijo… tienen conciencia propia, por favor ayúdeme… se los suplico… ayúdenme a proteger a mis seres queridos- susurro Issei en un tono casi imperceptible.

"Alguna vez estuvieron unidas… fueron una sola"

Las dos espadas empezaban a soltar su ahora con cada palabra que salía de la boca del castaño.

"Pero, una traición provocó su separación… Aquellas que fueron una sola, ahora son hermanas"

El brillo de las auras empezó a intensificarse. Un aura de color verde empezaba a emanarse de él.

"Ambas de diferentes bandos… Ascalon, una espada sacra, y Gram, una espada demoníaca. Les pido a ambas, que me presten su poder…"

El aura de ambas espadas empezaron a subir por los brazos de Issei hasta que llegaron a sus hombros. Un aura de color Azul por su hombro derecho, y un aura de color rojo por su brazo izquierdo.

"Júntense una vez más… y renazcan como una nueva luz!"

Un pilar de aura, conformado por las tres auras, emergió de Issei hasta el cielo, y si se observaba con atención se podían ver a tres siluetas dentro del pilar, una era de Issei… y las otras dos? La batalla ceso por un momento, puesto que todos querían saber qué es lo que tenía planeado el Sekiryuuttei.

"Surge ahora! Espada Sacro-demoniaca de la Doncella Santa!"

El pilar de aura ceso, y enfrente de Issei se encontraba una espada que liberaba dos auras, portaba un color negro por el medio de la hoja y un color plateado por los bordes de la mismas y el mango. En medio de la hoja de podía ver un grabado… pero esta vez no eran solo partes. Estaba el grabado completo… aquella frase que Issei descubrió justo antes de ir a salvar a Hikaru y Akane. Todos estaban sorprendidos… Issei había logrado lo imposible… había unido dos elementos opuestos.

-¿Espada Sa... Sacro-demoníaca...? Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar... Eso sólo sería fantasía!- decía Valper en un estado de Shock y trance total.

-Pues será mejor que vayas creyéndolo… por que es real- dijo Issei, tomando la espada que tenía enfrente de él. -Hecho justo lo que dijiste que soy… cree un nuevo balance general y destrui las barreras que lo impedían. Tu tiempo se ha acabado- Con aquellas palabras salidas de su propia boca, Issei tomo conciencia de algo… el tiempo del Balance Breaker, ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Un poco nervioso, miró de reojo la gema de su Sacred Gear, y ella se podía ver qué todavía faltaban 6 minutos para que el tiempo del Balance Breaker se acabe… debía de apurarse.

-En serio crees que eso puede detener a mi magnífica Excalibur?!- dijo Freed dirigiéndose a atacar a Issei directamente. El castaño bloqueo el ataque de Freed, dio una vuelta en su propio eje y lanzó un corte vertical descendente, que Freed trato de bloqueo de la misma forma que Issei, pero Excalibur empezó a quebrarse… hasta finalmente romperse.

-No permitiré que sigas causando más dolor…- dijo Issei que parecía mirar a Freed con odio y arrepentimiento… porqué? Porqué arrepentimiento?

-Ya veo! Ahora entiendo! Lo sacro y lo demoníaco... Si mi teoría es cierta, el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no sólo los Maou's, sino también Dios ha...-

 **Slash!**

Todos estaban sorprendidos… Kokabiel y Metraton… habían lanzado dos lanzas de luz directamente hacia Valper que ahora yacía muerto en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre. De inmediato, ambos líderes tiranos, se dieron cuenta de que Issei no se inmutó por nada… es más, el trato de acabar rápidamente con la vida de Valper, pero su intervención impidieron que reaccionara.

-Veo que… trataste de acabar con el, antes que nosotros...- Dijo Metraton descendiendo hasta el suelo, para iniciar de una vez, la batalla contra el Sekiryuuttei.

-Parece que si sabes de lo que ese viejo estaba a punto de hablar… por qué no nos haces un favor, y le dices a todos la verdad? O quieres que se los diga yo?- Dijo Kokabiel con un tono divertido a la vez de maligno.

-No se de lo que me hablas…- Kokabiel había Sido más osado y ahora estaba parado enfrente de Issei, un metro de distancia era lo que los separaba. Fue entonces que Kokabiel tuvo que alejarse de repente al sentir como Irina y Xenovia trataron de atacarlo con sus espadas sacras. Pero aunque esquivó ese golpe, tuvo que volver a hacerlo debido a que ambas exorcistas no paraban de atacar ni un segundo. Así fue hasta que Kokabiel se cansó de esquivar y empezó a contraatacar. El golpe que iba dirigido hacia las dos enviadas de la iglesia era mortal, fue por esa razón que Issei interceptó el golpe del cadre de los Caídos poniendo los brazos al frente del forma de cruz.

-Vaya… si que tienen valor a pesar de que su líder supremo ya no esté…- dijo Kokabiel entre risas. -Bah… ahora que lo piensa, de que sirve guardarlo? Si mi propósito es aplastar las esperanzas de todos!- Kokabiel empezó a delirar solo, cayendo rotundamente en sus pensamientos.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Xenovia empezando a tener curiosidad sobre a lo que Kokabiel se refería.

-Porque no se lo cuentas tú , Sekiryuuttei… después de todo es mejor que lo diga un ser de confianza… alguien que nunca les mentiría… verdad Hyoudou Issei?- Issei bajo la cabeza, mientras empezaba a reflexionar sobre decirlo o no.

-Issei a que se está refiriendo?- pregunto Irina algo consternada por el ambiente que se había formado.

-En la antigua guerra, se sabe que se perdieron muchas vidas… de los tres bandos. Miles de Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios perecieron en aquella guerra. Entre los más destacados fueron la caída de varios Pilares demoníacos, 6 de los 10 arcángeles que representan los 10 mandamientos y varios miembros de los Caídos. Pero, no sólo cayeron ellos… sino que varios Cadres, líderes de los ángeles caídos, los 7 príncipes del Inframundo junto con Lucifer murieron. Pero no solo ellos… también Dios lo hizo- Aquella revelación causó un gran impacto entre las exorcistas del lugar. Griselda si bien ya lo sabía, nunca pensó que Issei lo supiera… enterarse de que aquel joven que la rescató supiera más que lo que aparentaba.

 **Plaff!**

-No mientas!... No te atreves a jugar con esa clase de cosas!- debido a que Issei había deshabilitado la parte que cubría su boca, Xenovia pudo atinarle un fuerte cachetada en toda la cara.

-Perdóname… pero no podía decirlo así como así… era un secreto, para todas las facciones- dijo Issei volviendo a ver de reojo su Sacred Gear y observó que solo le quedaban poco más de 5 minutos de Balance Breaker. -Perdóname Xenovia, Irina… pero era un secreto que debía de guardar… y aún, hay cosas más importantes que debo de revelar… pero eso será más adelante- Issei hizo a un lado Xenovia de la forma más delicada. Y ahora empezó a caminar hacia Kokabiel con intenciones de acabar con la pelea de una vez por todas.

-Bien Sekiryuuttei… muy bien, parece que ahora quieres acabar con esto verdad?...- dijo Kokabiel adoptando una pose de batalla.

-Si… ya es hora de acabar con esto…- Issei dijo aquella palabras imitando la acción del Cadre.

-Esto será entretenido… después de todo…- Metraton también se puso en posición de batallas, pues quería probar el poder del Sekiryuuttei.

-Perdónenme… pero no podía desobedecer al Infinito ni a los Sueños...- Issei volvió a proteger su rostro y se lanzó directamente a la batalla.

Los demonios, estaban totalmente perplejos con la información que había revelado Issei. Dios estaba muerto, el balance estaba roto... Ellos podían haber atacado al cielo en cualquier momento… pero, nunca lo intentaron por mantener esa paz que para ellos era inútil. El Sekiryuuttei sabía tal información y no se la había dicho a nadie, incluso los ángeles caídos sabían de eso. Pero ningún de ellos se atrevió a atacar a nadie… esa debilidad era lo los molestaba, y que hayan guardado tal secreto… les molestaba todavía más.

Los ángeles sabían de primera mano que Dios estaba muerto, pero nunca pensaron que alguien más aparte de ellos supieran sobre ese hecho. Pero el Sekiryuuttei fue una excepción no planeada. Issei sabía cosas interesantes a tan corta edad… querían saber cuánto más sabía de ellos y de las demás facciones.

Los ángeles caídos estaban en un estado de shock, pues se sabía sobre la muerte de los Maou's, pero no sabían nada sobre la muerte de Dios… lo dicho por el castaño fue una revelación impactante. Si bien los ángeles caídos eran la facción que más quería la paz, aparte de los ángeles, pero no les gusta que les oculten secretos.

Szirsechs estaba totalmente consternado, la muerte de Dios era algo que solo los líderes de las facciones debían de saber… y se estaba preguntando, como es que Issei supo de eso? Acaso el lo había averiguado por su cuenta? O Alguien se lo habría contado?

Por otro lado, Azazel y Michael, eran los que estaban más preocupados… pues el término "Siete príncipes del Inframundo" no se usaba hace ya mucho tiempo. Los 7 príncipes del Inframundo… alguna vez fueron los seguidores de Luzbel y aquellos que representaban a los 7 Pecados capitales. Con su muerte y la de Luzbel, los gobernantes del Inframundo pasaron a ser conocidos como Maou's, y solo serían 4 gobernantes. Esa historia ni siquiera Szirsechs la sabía, pero parecía ser que Issei si. Cómo era posible que un demonio con más de mil años de edad no supiera de eso, pero un joven de tan solo 17 años si?

Mientras tanto, afuera de la barrera y muy lejos de la ciudad de Kuoh, aquellas 3 mujeres y dos hombres estaban mirando la batalla con atención.

-Es increíble que él sepa sobre la muerte de Dios...- dijo una de las mujeres con una voz que asemejaba ser la de una chica de al menos 15 años de edad.

-Es un ser interesante… tu qué opinas?- esas palabras fueron dichas por la voz de un joven que parecía tener un acento inglés.

-La verdad si… tiene muchos secretos bajo la manga- dijo una mujer que parecía tener un leve tono de entusiasmo al decir aquellas palabras. -Por esa razón me encantaría luchar contra el!- termino diciendo aquella mujer antes de que el otro hombre presente hablé.

-Hyoudou Issei… se ve que tiene un gran futuro por delante… tal vez incluso llegue a ser considerado como el Sekiryuuttei más poderoso… aunque por ahora es el más débil- dijo aquel hombre mirando con mucho interés aquella pelea que estaba apunto de comenzar.

-Lo dudó mucho- la última mujer presente dijo estás palabras llamando la atención de todos. -Su auto estima está por los suelos al igual que su deseo de vivir… no creo que sobrepase los 25 años si sigue de esta forma…- terminando aquella frase, la última mujer presente se concentró plenamente en la batalla. Los demás presentes le daban la razón.

Volviendo con nuestro castaño y sus amigos la batalla estaba a punto de volver a reanudarse… la tensión se sentía en el aire. La batalla que marcaría el fin de este conflicto o el inicio de otra guerra estaba a punto de comenzar. Y esta vez…

 **[Cinco!]**

Solo tenían 5 minutos para acaba con esto de una vez por todas.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tienes razón. Pero… solo es el comienzo._

 **Dark night discord:** _muchas gracias (^w^)_

 **Elholandes88:** _tendrás que esperar para ver las conclusiones de este primer arco. Ya verás que algunas cosas se cumplen y otras no._

 **Drezz Master:** _por supuesto, pero… mejor esperemos hasta el final del arco para ver qué te pareció la historia hasta ahora._

 **Leincrowbell:** _gracias por entender un poco la situación. Gracias por tu opinión del capítulo y solo habrá que esperar para ver._

 **RelmpagoX:** _solo será una temporada con los arcos actuales de la original pero solo hasta lo de Trihexa. Sobre lo de Issei, pues la verdad… no lo sé, no me he puesto a pensar sobre eso. Issei le atravesó el corazón un miembro cualquiera, solo era representante del clan Phoenix en el concejo._

 **Werand:** _gracias por el apoyo y talvez tome en cuenta tus sugerencias. Sobre los youtubers, no ando mucho por ahí, además de que no me gusta la voz de Loquendo. El email que me mandaste nunca apareció, porque fanfiction no permite esa clase de enlaces en los comentarios, creeme lo intentado pero nunca apareció. El apoyo de la familia es importante, al que el de los amigos… pero cuando te das cuenta que aquellos "amigos" solo estuvieron contigo por conveniencia… pierdes toda esperanza de poder tener un verdadero amigo, una persona que se preocupe por ti como también lo haces por el. Yo no tengo aquellas personas… por eso su apoyo es un fuerte pilar en mi vida, y por eso me esforzaré en ganármelo. Después de todo… es una de las cosas que me apasiona y que trae calma a mi corazón y a mi mente. Ustedes y mi familia son mi único soporte… nada más._

 **Donplay:** _Gracias!_

 **Snikof11:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y sobre tu petición… solo puedo decir que posiblemente ocurra, si la historia avanza bien… posiblemente pueda agregar a "Osiris" en la historia, ya que es un buen arma._

 **Broly999:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te preocupes se entiende. En mi escuela todavía estamos en pruebas pero logré hacerme un tiempito durante todo este tiempo para poder escribir. Sobre tu fic, trataré de leerlo pero por ahora el estudio mantiene toda mi atención… lo leeré cuando esta dura etapa (la de exámenes) termine._

 **Antifanboy:** _gracias por tus palabras y me alegra te esté gustando ente fic, espero logré estar a la altura de tus expectativas._

 **Autor godz:** _muchas gracias! Hasta otro capítulo._

 **Dragón Kaiser:** _pues ya lo publiqué. Lamentó la demora._

 **Bueno, una última faceta está apunto de comenzar. La siguiente parte será el fin de la batalla más no el fin del arco. Espero y puedan disculparme la demora en subir los capítulos, pero es que el estudio me tiene maniatada estás últimas semanas, además de que la falta de inspiración no ayuda en nada. Espero les haya gustado en capítulo y… nada. Hasta otro capítulo! X3**


	31. Un final inesperado

-Mamá Sara… te lo encargo- al decir estás palabras, Issei desapareció y apareció nuevamente enfrente de Metraton tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando atinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y aprovechando que estaba cerca, colocó una fuerte patada en el estómago de Kokabiel que mandó al cadre a estrellarse contra unos árboles.

Sara había entendido perfectamente, así que antes de que se reiniciara la batalla, se movió rápidamente hasta posicionarse enfrente de Freed que apenas y estaba recomponiéndose a la vez que sacaba su antigua espada de luz y su pistola.

-Maldito Sekiryuuttei! Te haré pedazos!- Gritó el sacerdote corrupto mientras observaba como Issei se enfrentaba con mucha dificultad a Metraton y a Kokabiel. Y cuando se disponía a ir y unirse a la batalla contra el joven castaño, un muro de hielo creado por la mismísima matriarca Sitri se interpuso en su camino.

-No irás a ninguna parte, maldito lunático- esas palabras fueron dichas por Sara, que miraba a Freed con un odio total.

-Ahh pero si es la matriarca Sitri… quién lo diría, ahora tengo a una perra de hielo enfrente de mi… me preguntó, qué es lo que pasaría si te derrotó ahora mismo? Primero me atacará tu hija y luego el Sekiryuuttei? O será al revés?- Freed tenía un tono de voz que demostraba una ser de sangre increíble y grandes deseos de poseer a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-No te daré lugar a nada… el me confío tu derrota. Y no pienso dejar que sus manos estén manchadas con tu asquerosa sangre- Sara clavo su lanza de doble filo en el suelo a la vez que una capa de hielo y escarcha empezó a cubrir la totalidad del cuerpo de Sara y cuando esté ya estuvo cubierto por completo, un círculo mágico surgió en su cabeza que empezó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pies. Luego el hielo empezó a quebrarse hasta finalmente romperse dejando ver qué Sara ya no portaba el uniforme de directora, ahora se encontraba vestida con un pantalón deportivo de color negro y zapatillas a juego, en la parte del torso llevaba una remera de manga larga que era de color morado y ya no llevaba sus lentes.

-ooh así que estás dispuesta a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo… bien, muéstrame lo que tienes Sara Sitri!- Sara volvió a tomar su lanza y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Freed con motivos claros de matarlo. Ambos empezaron a intercambiar ataques a una buena velocidad, pues Freed ya no tenía a Excalibur Rapidy y Sara no tenía mucha velocidad. El hecho de que Issei haya destruido a la fusión de las Excalibur's fue un punto clave para Sara. Cuando Sara lanzó una estocada, Freed la esquivó y rápidamente se dispuso a lanzar un corte horizontal directo al torso de Sara.

 **Crack!**

-Pero que?!- Freed se mostraba muy asombrado por como Sara había detenido su ataque. Pues su espada estaba estancada en el brazo de Sara… que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo que cumplía la función de una armadura.

" _Gracias Issei… por ayudarme a conseguir esto"_ Sara empezó a recordar cuando entrenó con Issei por primera vez…

 _ **Flashback**_

Nos encontramos en la sala de entrenamiento de la casa Sitri. Los únicos que se encontraban allí eran Sara e Issei, este último portaba su ropa de batalla un tanto cambiado; ya no llevaba botas militares y solo llevaba zapatillas a juego con el pantalón negro y campera que usaba ya no la tenía, solo estaba con su camiseta blanca de manga larga. En cambio la matriarca Sitri portaba su uniforme de directora de la academia Kuoh.

-Estas segura de poder pelear con eso, Sara-sama? Lo más aconsejable es usar ropa ligera y flexible, además de cómoda- para ese tiempo la casa todavía no era una mansión e Issei todavía no tenía tanta confianza con Sara.

-No te preocupes, puedo luchar así, después de todo solo usaré magia verdad?- dijo Sara provocando que Issei la mirara de mala forma.

-Sara-sama… el entrenamiento que tendrás conmigo es cuerpo a cuerpo… sin ataques mágicos- aquellas palabras dejaron a Sara tan blanca como la nieve, nunca antes había luchado sin magia y ahora Issei le dice que tiene que entrenar así… para ella Issei debía de estar loco.

-P-P-Pero yo…-

-Sin 'peros' Sara…- dijo Issei poniendo su pose de combate que consistía en poner los dos brazos hacia el frente como en boxeo pero los brazos más sueltos y alejados de la cara y sin cerrar los puños del todo. Las piernas estaban un poco más separadas y flexionaba las rodillas un poco. -Muy bien… muéstrame lo que puedes hacer!- Sara, librada de dudas y temores, se acercó corriendo a Issei dispuesta a atacarlo de frente… después de todo, que tan difícil podía ser?

Cuando Sara estuvo a aproximadamente un metro y medio de Issei, este se acercó a Sara, la tomo del brazo y del abdomen y utilizando el impulso de la propia matriarca, la levantó y arrojo al suelo justo detrás suyo.

-Kyaaa! Issei eso duele!... Auch, Ay, duele…- grito y se quejó Sara mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-A ver… esto no está funcionando- dijo Issei con un tono severo en su voz. -Bien… muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, atácame como te salga- Issei estaba en un modo bastante serio, no admitía juegos ni errores… pero a diferencia de Koneko; quién uso ese mismo método para entrenar a Issei, el no arrojo a Sara tan fuerte contra el piso como si lo hizo la peliblanca con el.

-Bien… no soy matriarca de un clan por na, Khag!- ahora la matríarca Sitri estaba de rodillas tomándose el estómago y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que sus pulmones vuelvan a tener oxigeno dentro… después de todo, mientras Sara decía esas palabras y lanzaba un golpe directo al rostro de Issei, pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo el castaño se agachó y lanzo un fuerte golpe a la boca del estómago de Sara que la dejo sin aire.

-Sara esto no es un juego… este mismo método fue con el que la torre Gremory me entrenó, pero la fuerza con la que te arroje y te di el golpe fueron mucho menores… debes de aprovechar tu poder? Si, debes hacerlo… pero de modo que puedas utilizarlo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…- dijo Issei alejándose un poco de Sara y llamando por primera vez a esta por su nombre sin ningún tipo de honorifico. -Levántate… demuéstrame lo que tienes- Sara volvió a levantarse, incitada por la palabras de Issei y movida por el dolor de su orgullo herido. Ella era fan de las películas de acción, así que trato de hacer e imitar algunos de los movimientos de los personajes principales de la cinta cinemática, y asi lo hizo… ella empezó a atacarlo e Issei comenzó a bloquear sus ataques. Al principio ella creía que lo estaba haciendo bien… pero con el pasar de los minutos se dio cuenta que Issei estaba leyendo todos sus movimientos y que sólo estaba dejando que la atacará. Lentamente empezó a detenerse… pues sabía perfectamente que no servía de nada atacarlo. Ella volvió a caer al suelo de rodillas por otro golpe directo al estómago por parte de Issei, pero esta vez no perdió el aire.

-Mira Sara… a mí no me hacer feliz hacer esto, me duele… pero si tú no te empeñas lo que estás haciendo y solo atacas por atacar mientras eres llevada por tus impulsos, entonces esto no sirve de nada. Ddraig me pidió que lo descubrirás tu misma, pero un poco de ayuda no le va mal a nadie…- dijo Issei mientras se acercaba a Sara y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que ella aceptó. -Aléjate un poco y mira…- Sara hizo caso y se alejó un poco de Issei. El joven Sekiryuuttei cerró los ojos y se concentró… a la par, un círculo mágico emergió en su cabeza y empezó a bajar por su cuerpo… y aparentemente no ocurrió nada.

-Dhraaaaaaaaaa!- actualmente podemos ver a Issei cubierto por completo en llamas. El fuego que emanaba era agresivo, pero a daba un gran y maravilloso espectáculo al espectador, por como las flamas se movían con un movimiento atrayente. -Si uso esto, mis ataques causan más daño. Tú tienes el poder del hielo… que crees que puedes hacer?- pregunto Issei, haciendo que Sara empezará a pensar. -Trata de no pensarlo demasiado… el hielo tiene muchas utilidades, muchas más si consideras que eres la matriarca del clan que es famoso por su magia de hielo y de agua- aquellas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Sara que no pudo evitar mostrar su gran sorpresa.

-C-Como sabes eso?!- pregunto Sara realmente sorprendida.

-No fui peón de los Gremory en vano… logré aprender sobre los 34 pilares que quedan y algo de los otro 38… aunque como están extintos no pude aprender mucho, además de que me aprendí sobre los clanes Extra, como el Lucifuge o el Pheles…- dijo Issei de forma sería, pues no le gustaba recordar su pasado como sirviente de los Gremory. Sara estaba realmente sorprendida... Nunca espero que alguien tan joven como el supiera tanto de los demonios.

-V-Vaya… es increíble- dijo Sara recomponiéndose poco a poco.

-Vamos Sara-sama… piensa- la ojivioleta empezó a pensar. Lo que decía Issei era verdad, el hielo tiene muchas utilidades… y mucho más con ella que era líder del clan característico en esta clase de magia además de la de agua. Issei uso el fuego en su cuerpo… aunque ese círculo mágico le causaba dudas de para qué o qué función tenia.

-Issei… para que era ese círculo mágico?- por un momento Issei miró a Sara algo desentendido, pero luego su expresión cambio al entender a que se refería la pelinegra frente a él.

-Bueno… más que nada eso servía para para hacer mi ropa y mi cuerpo ígneos, resistentes al fuego. Para que cuando el fuego rodee mi cuerpo no sufra daño o mi ropa se queme- aclaro Issei la duda de Sara, quién observaba maravillada como Issei todavía estaba envuelto en fuego. -Ahora, concéntrate- dijo Issei tomando nuevamente su semblante serio.

-B-Bien…- Sara cerró los ojos una vez más… concentrándose al máximo en pensar las utilidades del hielo. _"Bien… en que usaban el hielo?... En los iglús, pero de que me sirve un iglú contra un ser que maneja el fuego?... Haber, también podría usarlo para herir, después de todo el otro día Kyouko-san se lastimo el dedo con el borde de un cubo de hielo… o también puede ser usado para esculpir esculturas!... Pero todo eso es cotidiano o de decoración! De que me sirve en batalla!?"_ Se reprendió Sara mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos.

-Que se te ocurrió?- pregunto Issei interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sara. -Vamos dímelo- ánimo el joven castaño a Sara.

-P-Pues pensé en un Iglú, en cubos y esculturas de hielo- reveló Sara totalmente avergonzada.

-Todo lo que nos rodea puede ser usado a nuestro favor… recuérdalo, no veas el lado principal de las cosas… analízalo a fondo, descubre nuevas formas- Sara parecía ser iluminada por aquella palabras, así que nuevamente cerró sus ojos y se concentró a analizar a fondo aquellas cosas que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

" _Bien… que es lo que hace un iglú?... Un iglú protege a los humanos del frío… los cubos de hielo tienen bordes filosos a bajas temperaturas, pueden cortar y enfriar… las esculturas de hielo son creadas a partir de bloques grandes de hielo… bien, ya lo analizaste… ahora piensa! Un iglú: protege, Los cubos de hielo: tienen bordes filosos y Las esculturas de hielo: son creadas… el hielo, protege, hiere y crea… eso es!"_ Sara abrió los ojos completamente decidida. Un gran oleada de frío empezó a emerger de Sara cubriendo por completo la habitación, aunque a Issei no le afecto en nada por estar todavía cubierto por el fuego. Un torbellino de nueve y escarcha rodeo a Sara impidiendo que Issei la vea por un momento… cuando el torbellino cesó, Issei sonrió por lo que ahora se encontraba frente a él. En frente de él se podía ver a Sara, que aparentemente se había cambiado de ropa mientras estaba dentro del torbellino, que ahora estaba cubierta en varias partes de su cuerpo; como el torso, los brazos y las piernas, de hielo… como si fuera una armadura. Se podía ver que en sus manos y pies había pequeños picos de hielo, puesto ahí con claros motivos de hacer más daño al enemigo.

-Bien hecho Sara-sama… pero, insisto en que necesitas un arma para luchar. Cambiaste tu atuendo a algo más cómodo pero aún así, también necesitas algo con lo que luchar si es necesario- Issei cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar... De pronto abrió los ojos y chasqueo los dedos. -Ya se… qué tal una lanza?- sugirió Issei. Y a Sara no le cayó mal la idea.

-Bien… ahora donde conseguimos una?- ahora fue ella la que se dispuso a pensar.

-Nada de eso… por qué no la creas? Con tu poder puedes hacer eso. Anda inténtalo- ánimo Issei a Sara.

-Crearla?! P-Pero no se cuales son las características de una lanza!- protesto Sara en un leve intento de dejar de lado lo de crear una lanza, aunque también decía la verdad… ella no había usado un arma en toda su vida.

 **[Yo puedo ayudarte con eso]** hablo de repente el Dragón emperador rojo.

-Bien! Todo decidido- dijo Issei mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Debido a esto el fuego que cubría a Issei se intensificó un poco. Las flamas de Issei se intensifican con emociones fuertes y merman con emociones tranquilas, como el aburrimiento, la pereza y el desinterés.

-B-Bien…- dijo Sara un poco deprimida por no poder salirse con la suya.

Después de una breve explicación, y varios intentos fallidos… Sara por fin había sido capaz de crear una lanza adecuada para ella, además de que la hizo de doble filo para poder atacar con ella más eficazmente. Ella se sentía orgullosa consigo misma por tal logro y cuando estaba a punto de festejarlo con Issei, este último proporciono un gancho izquierdo directo al estómago de Sara, y la armadura que la protegía se quebró totalmente pero no recibió el impacto totalmente, aunque debía admitir que si le dolió.

-I-Issei! Que fue eso!?- se quejó Sara mirando de mala forma al mencionado y cuestionando se fuertemente si debía de atacarlo con magia o no.

-Es lo que pasa cuando te distraes en una batalla… el ataque llega en cualquier momento- dijo Issei volviendo a ofrecer su mano para ayudar a Sara y esta aceptó pero de mala gana. -Veras… cuando creas un arma tienes que hacerlo lo más rápido posible y no debes de desconcentrarte en tu defensa. En este caso te desconcentraste y la armadura de quiero que posees se debilitó- dijo Issei con algo de arrepentimiento por las acciones que está cometiendo.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho de otro forma no?- Issei bajo la mirada y dijo.

-Lo siento Ddraig… pero este no es mi estilo, si bien Koneko logro que me hiciera fuerte con este método no es mi estilo- dijo Issei suavizando su tono de voz, que hasta ese momento era serio.

 **[Te entiendo perfectamente compañero… no eres así y te es difícil mantener esa forma de ser… entrénala como gustes, yo te apoyaré en lo que necesites]** hablo el dragón con un tono abatido, parecía ser que Issei estuvo fingiendo ser alguien con carácter más duro.

-Perdón por todo eso… pero no supe cómo comenzar a entrenarte, así que decidí usar el mismo método que utilizo la torre Gremory conmigo- se disculpó Issei con Sara. La matriarca Sitri lo miraba con comprensión, después de todo ella misma no supo como entrenar a Serafall cuando tenía la edad de Issei.

-Esta bien. No te preocupes… todos cometemos errores…- dijo se restándole importancia al asunto. -Bueno… qué tal si me entrenas a tu estilo?-

-Bien… se me ha ocurrido que quizás, te muevas más lentamente con esas capas de hielo en tu cuerpo- la verdad Sara se había dado cuenta de eso antes, pero se hizo la desentendida.

-Ya lo sabías? Verdad?- dijo Issei, sorprendiendo a Sara, que solo asintió con la cabeza levemente. -Bien… lo que se me ocurrió es que puedes guardar la armadura y hacerla aparecer cuando te veas amenaza. Además de cubrir tus puños con ese hielo cortante que tienes ahí para hacer más daño al enemigo- Sara debía admitir que esa era una buena idea. -Te suena bien?-

-Si, me parece una idea genial- dijo Sara muy contenta haciendo desaparecer su armadura.

-Bien… pongamos la en práctica!-

 **Fin del Flashback**

" _Recuerdo que tardamos un mes entero en perfeccionar esa técnica… pero menos mal está dando efectos"_ pensó Sara después de recordar ese pequeño enfrentamiento contra Issei. Pero ahora, debía concentrarse al máximo en su batalla. Aprovechando que Freed estaba perplejo por lo que había sucedido. Inmediatamente después de que Freed logrará sacar su espada del hielo, este se deshizo, dejando a Sara con más movilidad. Ella había aprendido gracias a un concejo de Issei a no darle tiempo al enemigo de poder lanzar otro ataque. Mientras menos sea la cantidad de golpes que recibas, mucho mejor.

Por esa razón, cuando Freed apenas saco su espadas, ella rápidamente contraatacó con una estocada que acertó justo en el hombro del brazo que sostenía el arma.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhh! Maldita desgraciada! Hija de perra!- debido a la herida que le causó Sara, Freed había perdido toda movilidad y fuerza en aquel brazo… provocando que la pistola de balas de luz cayera al suelo pesadamente. Sin perder ni un segundo más, Sara saco la lanza de hielo del hombro de Freed, dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje y lanzó un corte diagonal descendente, rozo todo el pecho de Freed, que por milagro esquivó pero aún así dejo un corte muy leve.

-Ya le causaste mucho dolor y sufrimiento a un ser querido… no permitiré que él tenga que cargar con tu muerte- dicho estás palabras, Sara se puso de cuclillas y puso una de sus manos en el suelo y debajo de Freed apareció un círculo mágico, que con solo estar cerca sabías que emanaba un aura fría. -Esto es lo que te mereces por todo lo que has hecho!- y sin siquiera dejarle tiempo al sacerdote loco para hablar o reaccionar, este ya se encontraba empalado por un montón de estacas de hielo que surgieron de aquel círculo mágico. La sangre bajaba por estas estabas y se congelaba casi al instante. Aquella escena no era para nada gratificante de ver para nadie de los del lado de Issei. El resto miraba con indiferencia. De pronto, el sonido de unos aplausos llegaron a los oídos de Sara… ella ya sabía de quién se trataba. Pues el aura que sentía detrás suyo era repugnante… era un aura que alguna vez poseyeron sus hijas. Al darse la vuelta pudo verlo... A su ex esposo, Alex Balam.

-Muy bien, cariño… lo has hecho bien!- al lado de Balam, se encontraba su amante… Kristel Furfur. Sara miró a ambos con odio… pero aquel sentimiento se guardo en lo más profundo de su ser, para no salirse de control y no mostrar todo su poder… al menos por ahora.

-Quien diría que todavía siguieras aquí… pensé que escaparías como el cobarde que eres- dijo Sara cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho y tomando un carácter soberbio.

-Eso no pasará dos veces… Cariño- siguió hablando Balam con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Si… eso no sucederá de nuevo. Porqué no te daré lugar a hacerlo- dijo Sara tratando de provocar a su ex marido… cosa que poco a poco iba logrando.

-Acaso crees que tienes oportunidad contra mi?- pregunto Balam con cierta sorna en su voz, además de tener una sonrisa confiada. -Acaso no recuerdas que eres más débil que yo?- aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Issei, que siempre estuvo pendiente de la batalla de Sara y, gracias a Ddraig, también de los demás.

" _Recuerda Sara… no dejes que esas palabras te dominen… debes de acabar con el de forma inteligente. Para proteger a tu hija… a tus amigos, a los que ahora son tu familia… y tu_ _ **'hijo'**_ _"_ se dijo Sara para sí mismas, refiriéndose en esa última palabra a Issei. Aunque se dijo aquellas palabras, el rencor guardado hace ya varios años empezaba a florecer poco a poco.

-Sara… no dejes que tú pasado te domine… no cometas los mismo errores que yo…- dijo Issei en voz alta mientras estaba cerca de ellos, luchando contra Kokabiel, que de una fuerte patada salió disparado hacia atrás, solo para que Metraton ocupará su lugar, llegando por el aire dispuesto a lanzar un golpe con sus dos manos juntadas. Pero Issei fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe saltando para atrás. Debido a esto Metraton en vez de golpear a Issei golpeó el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter acompañado de un temblor y una nube de polvo. Cuando el ex Serafín recupero la vista, su rostro fue impactado por una patada muy potente por parte de Issei que lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del gimnasio. -Demuéstrale tu poder… demuéstrale, que tú y tu hija son más fuertes que el- Issei sonrió mientras miraba a la matriarca Sitri. Aquella sonrisa transmitía valor, confianza, y cariño. -Yo se que tú puedes mamá…- dijo Issei antes de tener que volver a esquivar los ataques de Kokabiel y poco a poco alejarse de ese lugar. Aquella palabras calaron muy profundo en el corazón de Sara… e hicieron que todo atisbo de rencor desapareciera poco a poco.

-Bien… creo que ya es hora no cariño?- hablo una vez más Balam, y fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, pues Sara se movió muy rápido y acertó un muy fuerte golpe al rostro de Balam, que fue a parar contra un grupo de árboles. Sara no perdió el tiempo y empezó a luchar contra Kristel. La casa Furfur es rival de la casa Sitri, pues ellos manejan la magia de agua y son maestros en ella. Pero los Sitri habían llegado antes, y para diferenciarse de los Furfur aprendieron la forma de también manipular a la perfección el hielo, cosa que los de la casa Furfur nunca lograron hacer.

-Aaah… pero que… dha! Duele!- Balam se estaba levantando del golpe que le había dado Sara. Y al tocar área afecta sintió un tremendo dolor y ardor. -E-Esto… es sangre?- Sara había cubierto su puño con escarcha afilada y con picos de hielo, debido a la fuerza del golpe estos perdonaron y desgarraron parte del rostro se Balam que no paraba de sangrar por sus heridas. Haber sufrido tal daño, de la persona que creía más débil que el… fue un golpe duro a su orgullo como demonio y más miembro del concejo demoníaco. Se levantó rápidamente y con una gran furia y sed de sangre salió disparado hacia Sara, que estaba esquivando los ataques desesperados de Kristal.

-SAAAAARAAAAAAA! MALDITA BASTARDA TE MATARÉ!- aquel grito solo llamó la atención de Kristal, que dirigió su atención a su amante.

-Alex… tu!-

 **Slash!**

-!... Bhuag!-

 **Flashback**

Recuerdo una vez que entrenamos Issei y yo... De pronto, Issei vio necesario enseñarme sobre el asesinato en una batalla. Bueno… después de todo, el tuvo que hacerlo en varias ocasiones.

" _Recuerda Sara… si tienes la oportunidad de acabar con tu oponente… no dudes en hacerlo"_ el sabía de primera mano como se sentía matar a un ser. Privarle el derecho de vivir a alguien.

" _Entonces… debo matarlo como sea! Verdad?"_ sabía que así era, incluso el lo sabía.

" _Exacto… pero si tienes la oportunidad de no hacerlo sufrir es mejor"_ era inexperta y pensaba que aquellos que hicieron mucho daño, no merecían eso que yo consideraba privilegio.

" _Pero… y si ellos causaron mucho daño y dolor? Yo creo que ellos deben sufrir"_ no dude en cuestionárselo a Issei, pensando que me daría la razón.

" _No importa… trata de no causarle dolor. De lo contrario… solo serías igual o peor que el"_ pero al final me dio una lección que me duraría para siempre.Pues aquellas palabras calaron muy fuerte en mi ser… y nunca más me las olvidaré.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Kristal Furfur empezó a desaparecer lentamente en partículas de luz después de que Sara, aprovechará el momento de distracción, y le enterrará el filo de su lanza en corazón… frente a la atenta mirada de Álex Balam. El miembro del concejo demoníaco se quedó estupefacto y quieto en su lugar, mientras observaba como su amante desaparecía ante sus ojos. El odio y el rencor crecieron de forma descomunal en Balam, que no dudó ni un segundo en tratar de golpear a Sara en el rostro. Al ser tomada pro sorpresa… Sara se vio en la necesidad de crear algo que le cubriera la boca, que era la zona donde iba a impactar el golpe.

 **Crack!**

Y así fue… tomo como referencia la mascara de Issei en su modo "False"; que se quebró por completo al recibir el impacto, pero Sara logro resistir la fuerza del golpe manteniéndose en su posición. Por precaución, la matriarca Sitri decidió tomar distancia.

-Pagaras todo lo que has estropeado!- grito Balam acercándose peligrosamente hacia Sara. Pero la pelinegra no iba a dejarse atacar fácilmente… se puso de cuclillas y tocó el suelo con ambas manos, creando en este un par de círculos mágicos. A falta de un segundo para que Balam llegue a ella…

 **[Terrestrial Iceberg]**

A un poco más de un metro suyo… un gran y grueso muro de hielo apareció de esos dos círculos mágicos que Sara había creado. Amortiguando totalmente el choque entre ambos. Debido a la fuerza del golpe, el muro de se quebró y surgieron grietas en las cuales se podían ver al otro lado. Sara, aprovechando que podía ver a Balam, cubrió su puño izquierdo en hielo y lanzó un muy fuerte golpe hacia el muro; rompiendo este último y logrando darle otro puñetazo a Balam en el rostro. Sin perder tiempo ni queriendo alargar más la pelea… utilizando su mano derecha que estaba libre, creo una lanza de hielo que enterró profundamente en el pecho de Balam. Pero él, aprovechando que estaba muy cerca, lanzó un puñetazo muy potente al rostro de Sara, para después tratar de sacarse la lanza del pecho… pero por alguna razón… no podía hacer además de que empezó a sentir como el área alrededor del filo de la lanza que estaba enterrado en el, empezaba a congelarse. Por instinto miró a Sara que tenía la palma de su mano apuntándolo.

-P-P-PERO QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO?!- grito Balam cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras observaba aterrado como todo su torso empezaba a congelarse.

-Esta es una de mis técnicas que cree junto con mi hija y con Issei- Sara ahora tenía el labio inferior partido y por la comisura de sus labios corría sangre.

-Tu… y ese bastardo del Sekiryuuttei… solo lo arruinan todo!- grito Balam mientras sus puertas y brazos empezaban a congelarse.

-No… el que lo arruinó todo hace 17 años fuiste tu! Nuestra vida; la de Sona y la mía iban de mal en peor!... Incluso nos distanciamos de nuestro propio clan! Y por esa razón tuvimos que venir al mundo humano… y venir a Kuoh fue la mejor decisión que hemos tenido… lo conocimos a él, aquel que ahora se está enfrentando a dos seres que lo superan por mucho en poder… el nos devolvió la esperanza, de que todo podría ir bien… el nos ayudó. El nos salvó de la oscuridad a la que nos condenaste! Así que no me arrepiento de lo que hago… más que no poder hacerte sufrir…- dijo Sara, mirando como Balam ya tenía todo su cuerpo congelado. Ella cubrió una vez más su puño en hielo… y le dio un fuerte golpe a su congelado exmarido, partiendo a este último en miles de pedazos. Sara no miró atrás, y se dispuso a ayudar a acabar con los enemigos de los demás.

En la batalla de los miembros del séquito de Sona, las cosas estaban algo complejas… ya que los jóvenes no encontraban ningún espacio para poder activar sus técnicas dúo, y solo podían defenderse y atacaban cuando podían.

" _Mierda… a este paso no podremos hacer nada!"_ maldecía Tsubaki mientras seguía esquivando, bloqueando y contraatacando a los del concejo demoniaco.

" _Tsubaki!"_ de repente, la voz de Sara se escuchó en su cabeza.

" _S-Sara-sama!?"_ pregunto en su mente la joven reina de Sona.

" _Si! Tu y los demás deben alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible! Voy a usar_ _ **eso**_ _"_ con aquellas últimas palabras, Tsubaki alertó a sus compañeros para retirarse lo más rápido posible.

 **[Deadly Field]**

Solo uno de los del concejo demoníaco fue herido mortalmente por la técnica de Sara, y otros seis recibieron heridas leves. El **Deadly Field** es una técnica que consume el 80% de la magia y el 40% de la fuerza física del que la utilice; se basa principalmente en la creación de estacas de hielo surgidas de un gran círculo mágico que se crea al instante. Estás estacas llegan a alcanzar con facilidad la altura de aproximadamente 15 metros. Al aparecer al instante y de forma aleatoria, acaba con todo lo que esté dentro del círculo mágico. Sara diseño ese ataque antes de quedar embarazada de su primera hija Serafall… ese ataque era su mayor orgullo. Pero con el tiempo y al descuidar su entrenamiento fue perdiendo práctica con el. Una gran muestra de eso es que cuando lo creo y perfeccionó de joven, solo usaba el 50% de su magia y el 20% de su fuerza física, dándole así margen para poder usarlo dos veces. Y la primera vez que lo uso en un entrenamiento contra Issei, no fue tan efectivo y mortal como si lo fue alguna vez, además de que uso el 100% de su magia y el 90% de su fuerza física, dejándola totalmente desprotegida. Actualmente con ayuda de Issei y de Sona logro volver a usar ese ataque sin tanto costo ni riesgo. El resto de los del concejo demoníaco, que solo eran 22, se alejó del área por precaución. El séquito de Sona, las exorcistas, y los dos ángeles caídos fueron inmediatamente a proteger a Sara, que ahora estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Después de todo, aquella técnica le había costado demasiada magia y resistencia física.

 **Plaf plaf plaf**

Unos aplausos fueron soltados de la nada, un hombre de cabello negro que parecía de más o menos 50 años y vestido con un elegante traje de color morado se estaba acercando mientras aplaudía. Sus ojos eran de un fuerte color violeta puro, y su rostro tenía rasgos persas… Sara estaba totalmente sorprendida y aterrada. Ese hombre era peligroso después de todo. Grayfia también estaba igual de sorprendida que Sara. Nunca esperaron ver a alguien de tal prestigio en medio de todo ese caos… pero sabían que si consideraban su personalidad, era de esperarse. Issei, sintió una gran aura de batalla crecer cerca de donde estaban sus amigos y los del concejo demoníaco… un aura que gracias a los recuerdos de Luzbel, supo reconocer inmediatamente.

-GABRIEL! SARA! TSUBAKI!- el grito de Issei parecía algo desesperado y cargado de ira. Las mención prestaron atención a lo que Issei estaba a punto de decirles. -Tomen mi lugar por un momento!- Issei le dio una fuerte patada a Kokabiel en el rostro e hizo estallar una pequeña esfera de energía en el pecho de Metraton desconcentrando momentáneamente a ambos. Momento que fue aprovechado por Issei para hacer el cambio con Sara, Gabriel y Tsubaki. Ahora eran ellas las que se enfrentarían momentáneamente a Metraton y a Kokabiel. Issei miraba de forma sería al hombre que había aplaudido antes. Y este lo miraba con odio y asco.

-Pero miren quien dejó todo para poder enfrentarme… el asqueroso Sekiryuuttei… Hyoudou Issei- dijo con un tono que mostraba desprecio.

-Es irónico… que después de tantos años, vuelvas a estar en la misma situación… Zekram Bael, que vuelvas a traicionar a los tuyos- Issei no mostraba indicios de querer hablar más, después de todo ya le quedaban poco más de tres minutos de Balance Breaker.

-Me sorprende… no sé de lo que estás hablando. Me lo explicas?- respondió Zekram con cierto tono de burla.

-… no tengo que explicarte nada!- dijo Issei volviendo a cubrir su boca con partes de la armadura. -Solo eres un objetivo para mí… por haber comenzado la guerra que mataría a los originales- de la nada, Issei desapareció y apareció nuevamente golpeando a Zekram en el estómago con su puño derecho solo para después tratar de conectar un corte horizontal que el viejo Bael apenas esquivó. Cuando la espada sacro-demoniaca paso cerca de su rostro cuando esquivó el ataque… pudo sentir claramente lo peligrosa que era. Lo escalofriante que era ese aura que rodeaba a la espada hizo que se replanteara el tema de si enfrentar o no al Sekiryuuttei.

 _ **[Issei! Hay algo que tengo que contarte!]**_ Ddraig se comunicó con Issei por medio de su mente.

 _-Que sucede Ddraig? Pareces alterado-_ en efecto el tono de voz del dragón demostraba preocupación.

 _ **[Issei… la unión de las espadas solo es temporal. Eh estado analizando esta nueva espada buscando formas de usarla de mejor forma y eh descubierto eso. Debido a tanto Ascalon como Gram se fusionaron antes con otras espadas, la unión que mantienen ahora es perfecta pero temporal. Solo durará hasta que termine el Balance Breaker]**_ aquella información fue como un baldazo de agua fría directo a todos sus planes. Después de todo el deseaba guardar el poder de su nueva espada para viendo el Balance Breaker se acabé, pero el recibir esa información lo lleva a plantearse nuevamente las cosas. Sin pensarlo mucho ya había decidido que hacer.

-Si que eres rápido Seki-Buajk- sin dejar que termine de hablar, Issei clavo su puño en el estómago de Zekram que seguía sintiéndose superior, aunque ese fuerte golpe que lo mando hacia las profundidades del bosque detrás de la escuela… le hará pensar dos o tres veces como seguir comportándose.

-Escuchenme! Es hora de utilizar **eso**!- dijo Issei juntándose con sus amigos que seguían enfrentándose al concejo demoníaco que ahora estaba todavía más enfurecido.

-Esta seguro de eso?! Issei?!- pregunto Saji con la lengua de su Sacred Gear, Absorpcion Line, el movimiento de uno de los del concejo demoníaco para que Ruruko pueda atacarlo sin preocuparse de recibir un golpe. Sona que estaba un poco más lejos del lugar, también debía de ir si querían hacer **eso** … pero tampoco podía dejar el cuerpo de su amiga sin protección ni dejar a la ángel caído por si se llegase a escapar.

-Gabriel! Kei! Kalawarner! Entretengan a esos dos durante dos minutos! Por favor! Xenovia, Irina! Apóyenlos!- dicho estás palabras Sara y Tsubaki dejaron la pelea contra ambos líderes corruptos de las facciones y fueron reemplazadas por Kei y Kalawarner, y siendo reforzados por ambas exorcistas. Sin perder tiempo Issei abrió la palma de su mano y apunto hacia donde estaba Sona, que seguía cuidando del cuerpo de Eri y de Reynare. Debajo de estas últimas aparecieron dos círculos mágicos que transportaron los cuerpo hacia donde estaban Grayfia, Griselda, Hikaru y los padres de Issei. -Griselda! Ven ahora!- sin ninguna oposición Griselda salto por la ventana y empezó a dirigirse a dónde estaba Issei; ella tenía entrenamiento, saltar por una ventana no es nada para ella. -Grayfia! cuida de Eri y vigila a Reynare!- le grito Issei mientras le disparaba una pequeña esfera de color verde, que al llegar a Grayfia, se insertó en su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir como su fuerza y magia se recuperaban. Issei le había mandado unos cuantos aumentos. Ahora todos estaban reunidos… Saji, Ruruko, Momo, Reya, Yura, Meguri, Tsubaki, Sona; que recientemente se sumó, Sara, Griselda e Issei. Sona dio la autorización a sus peones y estos se promovieron de rango, en el caso de Saji, se promovió a Torre y Ruruko a caballero. En ese momento, el joven castaño golpeó el suelo con una fuerza abismal que causó un muy fuerte terremoto. Al ser tan inesperado los miembros del concejo demoniaco no lo esperaron y perdieron un poco el equilibrio.

 **[Deadly Combination]**

Todos los que estaban reunidos gritaron eso al mismo tiempo. Una nueva barrera mágica surgió, la diferencia es que esta solo rodea al resto del consejo demoniaco. Dejándolos aislados del exterior junto con el grupo de Issei.

 **[Tres!]**

Con ese llamado de atención por parte del Sacred Gear a Issei, advirtiéndole que solo le quedaban tres minutos de Balance Breaker y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, el grupo de Issei se lanzó al ataque. Los 22 miembros del concejo demoniaco, excepto Zekram, que quedaban pusieron sus posiciones defensivas, pues no sabían quien iba a atacar a quien… y apostaron todo a esperar a ver con quién les tocaba.

-Saji!- Issei llamo a su amigo de cabello rubio mientras logro romper el círculo mágico de protección del demonio más cercano a ellos, para después golpear fuertemente la cara de éste. Luego de esto Saji, con la lengua de su Sacred Gear, empezó a ahorcar a aquel demonio solo para Issei, aprovechando que Saji lo retenía, enterrará su espada en el pecho este demonio, que luego explotó en particulas de luz. El Sekiryuuttei rápidamente saco su espada y lanzo un corte horizontal hacia su espalda; causando un leve corte en el estómago del demonia detrás suyo, mientras se agachaba logrando esquivar un ataque que parecía que hubiera llegado por sorpresa. El portador de uno de los fragmentos de Vritra aprovechó eso y, con una esfera de magia explosiva, hizo estallar el torso del rival que; junto a Issei, había enfrentado. Las piernas de aquel demonio fue lo único que desapareció en partículas de luz.

-Ruruko!- está joven peón que estaba retenido al resto del consejo junto a las demás mientras los únicos dos jóvenes varones hacia la primera parte de la técnica, dejo su lugar para ser reemplazada por Saji. El castaño paso a enfrentarse a dos demonios que se acercaban rápidamente mientras activaban su magia, estos demonios juntaron sus poderes y lanzado una gran esfera de magia dirigida a Issei, que solo puso su mano derecha al frente creando una pequeña esfera de poder dragoneo, para después golpearla bruscamente mientras gritaba. - **Dragon Shot!** \- debido a que estaba en el Balance Breaker, el ataque de Issei tuvo mucha más potencia que de costumbre y disolvió rápidamente y comenzó su carrera hacia los causantes del primer ataque que, juntando sus fuerzas, crearon un círculo mágico defensivo que supo amortiguar bien el ataque de Issei pero cuando esté ceso, el círculo mágico se quebró. El castaño sin perder tiempo, ya estaba enfrente de aquel demonio estando de cuclillas teniendo su espada apuntando a un costado, mientras miraba al suelo. De las piernas del demonio surgió un gran chorro de sangre antes de que se dividieran en dos, haciendo que el ser oscuro empieza a caer de espaldas y si quiera antes de que pudiera gritar del dolor, Ruruko cayó del cielo enterrando sus dagas cubiertas por fuego en la cabeza del demonio sin piernas, que siguió el mismo procedimiento que el resto de los seres de las tres facciones al morir. El otro demonio quedó totalmente perplejo por el fin que tuvo su compañero de consejo… grave error, ya que Ruruko aprovecho muy bien eso y en un rápido movimiento le cortó los brazos al demonio frente suyo y su fin llegó a manos de Issei que enterró su espada en su rostro, para luego estallar en partículas de luz. ( _ **N/A:**_ _no quiero sonar repetitiva así que, a partir de ahora por favor imaginen que después del golpe de gracia por parte de los combos que se creen de ahora en adelante, los demonios desaparecen o estallan en partículas de luz)_

-Yura!- esta vez Yura fue la que comenzó el ataque entrando de repente a la batalla y dándole un muy fuerte golpe a la demonio que tenía enfrente. Ruruko volvió a formar parte de la defensa que los amigos de Issei estaban manteniendo. Yura sorprendió a la demonio que tenía enfrente con un buen cabezazo directo a la nariz, antes de que la demonio trate de alejarse o contrarrestar en golpe, Yura la tomo de los dos brazos le dio otro cabezazo más para desconcertar la y la arrojo hacia arriba para que cuando descendiera poder darle de lleno una patada en la espalda que la mando con dirección a Issei que le había arrojado una espera de poder dragoneo, que explotó al mínimo contactó, asesinando la en el acto. -Yura detrás!- grito Issei alertando a Yura del peligro proximo. La joven torre, rápidamente se agachó mientras que Issei se preparaba para lanzar su espada en dirección a aquel demonio. Yura tomo las piernas del demonio y empezó a dar vueltas con el hasta que el rostro del demonio fue partido a la mitad por la espada de Issei, completando así el plan de Yura. Después de todo aunque Issei fue el que arrojo la espada, fue Yura que empezó a girar con el demonio hasta que el rostro de este quedó partido por la mitad, al igual que el resto de su cabeza, por la espada de Issei.

-Meguri! Tu turno!- la caballero Sitri no dudó en dejar su posición para que Yura la ocupará. Issei ya no tenía su espada a mano, así que para no perder tiempo decidió luchar con sus puños. Un demonio se le acercaba para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo mientras una demonio lo apoyaba a distancia. Issei no era tonto, sabía que debía acabar con la que estaba apoyando con magia. Por esa razón se dirigió lo más rápido posible a atacar a la demonio. Ella, para defenderse, lanzó una esfera de energía pero Issei la esquivó arrastrándose por el suelo, para luego apoyar sus manos en el mismo y lanzó una fuerte patada al mentón de la demonios que se elevó un par de metros por el cielo para que después Meguri con su Katana, envuelta en magia de hielo, diera una estocada directamente al corazón; al estar la Katana envuelta en magia de hielo, todo el torso de la demonio se congelo congelando sus órganos vitales muriendo al instante. Cuando Meguri aterrizó rápidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el otro demonio estaba furioso al haber sido ignorado por Issei, la joven caballero mientras iba a la carrera comenzó a realizar su mano por la hoja de la Katana cubriéndola de magia eléctrica y utilizando su gran velocidad de caballero causó varios cortes alrededor del cuerpo del demonio frente a ella. Issei, que estaba detrás de Meguri un poco más lejos, tenía su brazo extendido hacia el frente, más precisamente apuntando hacia el demonio y tenía la mano abierta. De pronto, del pecho del demonio surgió la hoja de la espada sacro-demoniaca para después salir totalmente y dirigirse hacia Issei; en su camino hizo un giro para que el mango pueda ser tomada fácilmente por el joven castaño. El demonio, ahora con un hueco en el pecho, cayó de cara al piso creando por un momento un charco de sangre para luego desaparecer.

-Gracias por volver…- agradeció Issei, aparentemente, a la espada. -Reya! Momo! Tsubaki! Su turno!- dijo Issei fijando en su mirada a 6 enemigos, todas mujeres. -Bien… creo que es hora de usar esa asquerosa técnica- dijo Issei con cierto asco en su voz. Issei clavo su espada en el suelo y dirigió mucha energía hacia sus piernas. De un momento a otro se pudo ver como un borrón de color negro y blando con leve tono de castaño se movió alrededor de las seis de demonios que había fijado como objetivos. Se enderezó y con un tono de pesar dijo a la vez que chasqueo a sus dedos con la mano derecha.

 **[Dress Breaker]**

Unas cuerdas verdes hechas de aura aparecieron alrededor de las 6 demonios y de repente las cuerdas se contrajeron rompiendo poco a poco la ropa que llevaban puesto y empezando a juntar las en un solo lugar. Mientras la misma técnica de Issei las empezaba a desnudar a todas. A la par que esto sucedía las dos alfiles de Sona se pusieron frente a frente juntando sus manos en medio de ellas y haciendo que estaban sosteniendo una esfera entre las dos… de pronto, un pequeño brillo empezó a aparecer en medio de esa esfera ficticia que poco a poco empezaba a tomar más tamaño y se podía sentir un gran poder, que aterro a los únicos miembros del consejo demoniaco que seguían con vida y a varios de los espectadores que observaban la batalla. Tsubaki se junto con Issei que no se atrevió a mirar el producto de su técnica.

" _Ya veo… cambiaste un poco el_ _ **Deadly Combination**_ _… ahora es mucho más fácil juntar a varios enemigos en un solo lugar… bueno, solo si son mujeres. Veo ahora que quiere acabar rápido con esto… después de todo su lo le quedan dos minutos de Balance Breaker. Aunque espero que con ese minuto restante puedas acabar con ellos con la ayuda de los que están peleando ahora contra esos dos monstruos, porque después de esta combinación y el desgaste que tuvimos en la batalla no podremos ni mantenernos de pie"_ pensó Tsubaki para sí misma observando a través de la pequeña barrera como es que las dos exorcistas, los dos ángeles caídos y la misma serafín estaban teniendo algo de problemas para enfrentarlos a los dos.

-Tsubaki, concéntrate… ya casi es hora- dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a concentrar poder en su Sacred Gear.

-Ya está listo!- con ese grito de advertencia Issei y Tsubaki ya sabían que hacer.

 **[Cañon Galick!]**

El ataque combinando de las dos alfiles de Sona se dirigió hacia Tsubaki confundiendo un poco a las ahora desnudas miembros del concejo demoníaco. La pelinegra reina de Sona ya sabía de esto y activo su Sacred Gear; frente a ella se encontraba un gran espejo. Cuando el ataque dúo de las alfiles choco contra el espejo de Tsubaki ella fue impulsada un poco hacia atrás dejándola lo suficientemente cerca de Issei para que esté…

 **[Transfer!]**

-Kyaaa~… tomen esto malditas bastardas!- Aproximadamente fueron 20 los aumentos de energía que Tsubaki recibido, que soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al recibir tanta energía de golpe solo para después; junto con un grito de descarga, dirigir toda esa energía al espejo y así duplicar y aumentar el reflejo del ataque dúo de Reya y Momo. Las miembros del concejo trataron de salir de la nueva dirección del ataque; que ahora eran ellas, y tratar de buscar alguna forma de escapar. Pero todas sus esperanzas cesaron cuando Issei tiro su mano derecha hacia atrás causando que las cuerdas que retenían sus movimientos se contraigan más, impidiéndoles así el movimiento y recibiendo todo el ataque de llenó, desintegrando las y muriendo junto con una gran explosión. Tsubaki, Momo y Reya cayeron al suelo totalmente agotadas siendo socorridas por Yura, Saji y Meguri respectivamente.

Gabriel, Irina, Xenovia, Kei y Kalawarner estaban totalmente asombrados por la técnica de ambas alfiles del séquito Sitri, que descuidaron su batalla… y eso fue bien aprovechado por Metraton y Kokabiel.

 **Slash!**

-Khaj-buahj!-

-GABRIEL!-

-Lo siento hermanita… pero no queremos estorbos en nuestro camino-

-Asi son las cosas Gabriel… no queremos complicaciones- ambos sabían que el más grande de sus problemas sería la serafín Gabriel. Así que ninguno de los dos dudó en atacarla. Metraton enterró una espada de luz en medio de su pecho y Kokabiel una lanza de luz en su estómago. Aquella acción causó que la Serafín pierda el aire y vomite sangre. Michael y sus hermanos gritaron el nombre de la "Ira de Dios" mostrando todo su dolor y tristeza. Y las burlas por la debilidad de Gabriel por parte de Metraton y Kokabiel no se hicieron esperar. Mientras observaban como la rubia caía al suelo pesadamente.

-ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-

-MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!-

-BASTARDO!-

-CONDENADO MISERABLE!- Los grito de odio por parte de Kalawarner, Kei, Irina y Xenovia no tardaron en llegar al igual que sus ataques con tal de proteger a la todavía viva, pero en agonía, serafín. Issei y los que estaban dentro de la pequeña barrera se dieron cuenta rápidamente de lo que había pasado afuera y el joven castaño no dudó en apurar las cosas.

-Sona! Ahora rápido! Sara! Griselda! Acaben con los otros dos mal nacidos!- el **Deadly Combination** se basaba principalmente en que Issei debía de apoyar a cada uno de ellos mientras realizaban sus ataques para potenciarlos aún más con su ayuda. Pero esta vez Issei dejo la eliminación de los dos últimos miembros del consejo demoniaco a manos de Sara y Griselda. Al escuchar a Issei nombrando la, Sona no dudo en ir atacar a los dos demonios que estaba conteniendo. Usando su magia de agua creo un látigo para golpear en el rostro al primer demonio que tuvo enfrente logrando desconcertarlo. Solo hace dos segundos Issei estaba corriendo en dirección a Sona, tomando en el camino a su espada sacro-demoniaca para que al llegar realizar un corte profundo en el estómago del demonio causando que este vomite sangre y, aprovechando que dejó la boca abierta un segundo, Sona logrará meter una gran cantidad de agua en la boca del demonio para luego controlarla desde dentro y llenar sus pulmones y corazón de ese líquido y hacerlos explotar desde adentro. Luego ella, aprovechando lo perplejo que estaba el demonio junto el, creando otro látigo tomo el cuello de este demonio asfixiándolo solo para que al instante Issei lo Parra a la mitad verticalmente asesinando lo al instante. A la par Griselda y Sara estaban teniendo su propia pelea. Sara fue la primera en atacar con sus estacas de hielo con el motivo de separarlos, mientras que Griselda, que siempre llevaba agua bendita consigo a petición de Issei, cubría de ese líquido sacro la hoja de su espada haciéndola mortal para los demonios. Sin perder tiempo ella se dirigió a atacar a su primer enemigo, y su objetivo… eran las piernas, para evitar que su enemigo tenga movilidad. Después de hacer esto y dejar al demonio de rodillas ella se alejó de él para ir en dirección del otro demonio, que tenía sus piernas totalmente congeladas; obra clara de Sara, y partirlo a la mitad desde la cintura. El demonio que había dejado Griselda murió empalado por las estacas de Sara. Así, se decretó el fin de todo el concejo demoniaco, a excepción de Zekram Bael. Con la energía de todos exepto Issei agotadas la barrera se deshizo.

-Gabriel!- el joven castaño no perdió tiempo, y rápidamente fue a atender a Gabriel que, inconsciente, seguía luchando por la vida ante la muerte. -Tranquila… te pondrás bien- Apenas llegó Issei uso el poder del Sacred Gear de Asia para curar a la serafín. Pero aún cuando logro curar a tiempo a Gabriel ella no despertó por el daño que recibió por parte de Metraton y Kokabiel, y por la gran perdida de sangre. Michael y sus hermanos no podían estar más agradecidos con Issei por haber salvado a su hermana que estaba apunto de desaparecer.

-Irina! Xenovia! Kei! Kalawarner! Vengan aquí!- ordenó Issei dejando a Gabriel suavemente en el suelo. Inmediatamente ellos fueron a dónde estaba Issei, y este al observarlos vio que estaban llenos de heridas y rasguños además de presentar un gran estado de cansancio. -Cuídenlos por favor… yo me encargaré de ellos ahora- dijo Issei mientras volvía a cubrirse totalmente por su armadura y afirmaba su agarre a su espada.

 **[Uno! Inician cuenta regresiva! 59!]**

El tiempo corría y el tiempo no era favorable para Issei. Sin perder ni un solo segundo Issei salió volando directo a atacar a los dos causantes de todo este desastre, dolor y perdida. Apenas llegó y lanzó una patada directo al rostro de Kokabiel, que logro acertar pero Metraton también logro acertar un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Issei que quebró un poco su protección facial. A pesar de eso, el Sekiryuuttei aprovecho el impulso que le había dado el impacto y dando un giro de 360 grados clavo una fuerte patada en el estómago de Metraton solo para después acertar un fuerte puñetazo que hizo sangrar la boca del serafín corrupto además de arrancarle dos dientes. Kokabiel tomo por sorpresa a Issei, que estaba más concentrado en Metraton, y logro enterrarle una daga de luz en un costado de su cuerpo y darle un cabezazo que terminó de quebrar la mitad de su protector.

 **[45!]**

Issei se sacó la saga del cuerpo y volvió directamente al ataque estaba vez dispuesto a utilizar su espada a el todo potencial que podía manejar.

- **Time Paralyzed** \- los movimientos de Cadre y Serafín no se detuvieron pero si se volvieron más lentos, Issei asimiló que ellos eran seres con un gran y temible poder y que por esa razón no les había afectado del todo. - **Nightmare**!- inmediatamente Issei uso la hábilidad de la Excalibur que poseía, creando varias iluciones de él que empezaron a atacar a los dos Cadres solo para que su ataque los traspase sin hacerles daño… intentando confundirlos y así logrando encestar un par de golpes y heridas leves con su espada.

 **[25!]**

El tiempo se le acaba a Issei y no debía desaprovecharlo. Pero las heridas en su cuerpo que no había curado empezaban a pasarle factura. Fue en ese pequeño momento de desconcentración que las dos habilidades que tenía activas en ese momento se desactivaron y Metraton junto con Kokabiel se lanzaron a atacar a Issei que logro amortiguar el rodillazo de Metraton qué iba directo al estómago pero no la patada al rostro por parte de Kokabiel. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente como para incrustarlo en un árbol.

 **[10!... 9!... 8!...]**

Aquella cuenta regresiva puso a Issei en alerta… y por ende rápidamente salió del árbol en el cual estaba.

 **[7!... 6!...]**

Cada segundo que pasaba valía mucho para Issei y los demás así que no dudó en cargar un ataque potente con el que tenía esperanza de poder acabar con sus enemigos.

 **[5!]**

Issei clavo su espada en el suelo y encima de ella posicionó sus manos formando una esfera con ambas.

 **[4!]**

-Vamos!... Por favor, préstame tu poder!- el aura de Issei empezaba a acumularse en sus brazos a la vez que la espada de la Doncella Santa también dejaba emanar su aura. Estás auras se juntaron y crearon una esfera que fue creciendo poco a poco mediante el aura se iba sumando a ella.

 **[3!]**

-Ya está!- dijo Issei para sí mismo mientras dejaba de acumular energía en la esfera. Solo para después…

 **[Raggio Di Morte]**

 **[2!]**

Un gran rayo de energía salió de la esfera cuando Issei la golpeó. Aquel rayo iba dirigido hacia sus enemigos de turno.

-Que tan desesperado estás, niño?- dijo Kokabiel creando una enorme lanza de luz con mucha facilidad.

-Se ve que ya no tienes ideas- dijo Metraton haciendo lo mismo. Y ambos las arrojaron al mismo tiempo. Los ataque colisionaron creando una gran explosión que los empujó y aturdió a los tres, solo que un poco menos a Issei.

 **[1! Reset]**

A pesar de que el balance Breaker y la unión de las espadas había finalizado, Issei aún así tomo a sus espadas y se lanzó directo a atacar con sus últimas fuerzas a Kokabiel y Metraton.

-Pero que!?... Buahj!- Issei había logrado clavar en Metraton a **Nothung Gram** , solo para después lanzar una patada directo al mango de la espada hundiéndola más en el pecho de Kokabiel y arrojándolo con fuerza. Y cuando se dirigió a atacar a Metraton.

 **Slash Slash**

El Serafín… clavo dos lanzas de luz, una en el pecho de Issei y otra en el estómago levantandolo por los aires, solo para dar media vuelta y arrojarlo contra la pared de la escuela y dejarlo incrustado allí.

-Maldito bastardo miserable hijo de puta!- grito Metraton acercándose rápidamente a Issei para golpearlo en el estómago, haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

 **En la mente de Kokabiel**

" _Donde?... Donde estoy? Qué lugar es este?"_ estás palabras salían de un Kokabiel que estaba despertando en un lugar totalmente vacío. De color blanco. Al mirar alrededor del lugar pudo ver a lo lejos a una joven que se encontraba vestida con una armadura de color negro con detalles en rojo, sus ojos eran de color ámbar muy claro y su pupila estaba rasgada, su cabello era largo y de color rubio blancuzco además de poseer un hermoso rostro. Aunque ella estaba mirando a Kokabiel con odio y a la vez tristeza. El Cadre comenzó a acercarse a esa mujer joven que seguía muy segura y quieta en su posición.

-Quien eres? Y qué es este lugar?- pregunto Kokabiel con un tono de autoridad que no prestó atención en lo más mínimo la joven parado frente a el.

-Yo no tengo que responderte nada… no tengo que hablar nada contigo… pero él si- dijo mirando hacia atrás de Kokabiel que lentamente se dio la vuelta solo para quedarse petrificado con la persona que estaba detrás de él. Un hombre con buena complexión física, con el cabello de color plata y ojos de color celeste, además de poseer una armadura que ya no veía actualmente.

-Ahh pasado mucho tiempo… Kokabiel- dijo el hombre con un tono de cariño en su voz.

-Tu… deberías estar muerto!- grito Kokabiel todavía sin salir de la impresión.

-Y lo estoy… esta es sólo una manifestación de un fragmento de mi alma- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más al cadre; que ahora tenía la apariencia más cambiada, tenía el pelo negro más corto y su aspecto era más humano además de tener los ojos de color morado característicos de un ángel caído.

-No te acerques más… Luzbel! No olvidaré lo que hiciste junto a ese bastardo a mi familia!- Luzbel solo agachó la cabeza con pesar.

-Yo no le hice nada a tu familia… yo trate de protegerla- la ira de Kokabiel crecía y crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Es mentira! No mientas! Metraton me lo dijo! El me lo mostró!- más haya de enfurecerse o molestarse por la actitud de Kokabiel, Luzbel se mostró comprensivo.

-Le vas a creer a aquel que era el más adepto en las ilustraciones?- aquellas palabras fueron como una cachetada para Kokabiel, era verdad. Metraton era famoso en el cielo por tener y hacer muy buenas ilusiones ópticas. -Yo no mate a tu familia, yo trate de protegerla… **él** fue el que los mató, yo llegué tarde no pude hacer nada para protegerlos. Cuando me enteré que creías que yo era su asesino trate de hablar contigo y decirte la verdad… pero, justo llegó mi muerte y al final, no pude decirte nada- dijo Luzbel además de mostrarle lo que enceradas había pasado ese día. Kokabiel derramaba lágrimas al ver como su esposa le decía a Luzbel; que también lloraba, que cuidara de él y que lo apoyará. Se sentía un idiota por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a varios seres. Especialmente, al Sekiryuuttei.

-Yo… debo volver! Debo acabar con lo que empecé!- dijo Kokabiel tratando de volver a la realidad pero Luzbel se lo impidió.

-Ya no es momento… el Sekiryuuttei sabe tu historia. Y el decidió acabar con lo que tú comenzaste. Ya no es tiempo de arreglar los errores. Ahora, lamentablemente, se los dejamos a ellos. Lo que puedes hacer… es dormir…- dijo Luzbel dándole un abrazo a Kokabiel. -… para siempre. Ya es tu hora…. Hermano-

 **Fuera de la mente de Kokabiel**

El Sekiryuuttei… estaba totalmente apaleado, cubierto de sangre totalmente e inconsciente. Metraton le había dado una brutal golpiza teniendo de exportadores a los amigos de Issei, incluso la recién despierta Gabriel.

-Solo eras un ser patético!...- el serafín corrupto en volvió su mano en aura sacra para poder acertar un golpe definitivo a Issei para así acabar con él. -Ya es hora de acabar con eso… Di adiós! Maldito Sekiryuutte!- justo cuando estaba a punto de completar la acción, su brazo se vio envuelto por una lengua… la lengua del Sacred Gear de Saji, que miraba con odio puro a Metraton. Y no solo el estaba de pie… todos los amigos de Issei estaban de pie… agotados pero con ganas de asesinar al maldito que torturó a su amigo, no... A un miembro de su familia. El primer ataque… fue del mismo Saji, que con ayuda de Yura, atrajo hacia el a Metraton; que sorprendió por tal acción, solo para hacer estallar en su rostro una esfera de magia de fuego. En el aire, apareció Kalawarner con unos grandes círculos mágicos detrás suyo y de estos salieron múltiples lanzas de luz, que el serafín logro repeler con sus alas. Aunque poco le duró la alegría ya que Meguri, envolviendo su katana en magia demoníaca, ataco sus alas directamente logrando cortas tres de estás por la mitad, causándole un enorme dolor al ángel corrupto. No pudo ni moverse un segundo porque inmediatamente después apareció Griselda para cortarle el resto de las alas con un corte limpio, causándole muchísimo más dolor a Metraton. Al caer al suelo, lo primero que recibió fue una fuerte patada en el rostro por parte de Yura que le partió la nariz y que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. Kei apareció de la nada con una espada de luz y se la enterró a Metraton en el estómago, inmediatamente el serafín trato de contra atacar con una patada, pero su pierna fue cortada por las dagas de Ruruko, causando un que el ángel suelte un gran grito de dolor. Para que rápidamente sea callado por un fuerte puñetazo de Yura, a la vez que su otra pierna era cortada por Meguri. Rápidamente el serafín trato de atacar con lanzas de luz pero sus manos fueron incineradas por las alfiles Sitri que juntaron sus últimas reservas de magia para poder hacer eso. Al final lo único que le quedo era arrastrarse por el suelo con la esperanza de huir, pues el potencial que poseían todos juntos lo había aterrado. Pero aquellas esperanzas desaparecieron cuando Irina y Xenovia le cortaron los brazos. Sara y Tsubaki saltaron y clavaron sus armas; lanza y Naginata respectivamente, en el torso de Metraton causando que vomite aún más sangre. Gabriel se acercaba a él a paso lento mirando sin ninguna clase de sentimiento a su hermano.

-H-Hermana… por favor, a-ayudame…- suplico Metraton a su hermana Gabriel.

-Ahora me poder ayuda? Ahora podés misericordia?... Me alegra lo que hayas hecho- en la mano de Gabriel apareció un hacha de doble mano. -Lastima que ya es tarde para eso… el daño ya se cometió y ya no puedes sanarlo- ella cargo su hacha y la enterró en el pecho de Metraton causando que vomite más sangre, aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta, Sona uso su magia de agua y la introdujo en la boca de Metraton y la dirigió hacia su cabeza, para luego hacerla explotar.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces maldito bastardo- dijo Sona sin ninguna tipo de sentimiento en su voz, observando cómo el cuerpo del serafín desaparecía en partículas de luz. Todo y absolutamente todos callejón de rodillas totalmente cansados, ya sin fuerzas ni energías. Issei todavía seguía inconveniente… pero de la nada …

-Ghraaaaaa!- un montón de rayos de color carmesí empezaron a dañar su cuerpo y tal fue el daño que lo despertó nuevamente.

-Parece que al final sí surtió efecto… jejejeje- aquellas palabras salieron de Zekram que salía de entró los árboles pasado por un costado del ya hecho partículas de luz Kokabiel. -Parece que al final sí te las dañaron!...- Issei seguía retorciendo se en el piso por los rayos que lo dañaban.

-Tal vez… sea así, pero al menos tú ya no ganaras!- dijo Issei con ira en su tono de voz mientras lentamente volvía a levantarse ya un poco más curado gracias al Sacred Gear de Asia. Pero aún los rayos carmesí perduran.

-Debiste haberme matado a antes…-

 **Slash!**

-No creo que sea necesario… además, ella tenía ganas de hacerlo- dijo Issei cayendo nuevamente al suelo pero esta vez de rodillas. En el pecho de Zekram sobresalía dos manos que estaban cubiertas en su sangre y con una fuerza bruta Zekram fue partido a la mitad de forma sanguinaria. Y la causante de esto fue nada más y nada menos que la jovencita de cabello rubio blancuzco. Issei le sonrió mientras poco a poco perdía nuevamente el conocimiento.

-Gracias…- dijo Issei antes de volver a quedar inconsciente aun con los rayos atormentando su cuerpo.

-Mierda esto es malo… ven aqui!- de pronto otra mujer de cabello rubio más fuerte largo y sujeto, con los ojos de color celeste y con una armadura de plata con detalles en azul se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Los demás estaban totalmente confundidos por la aparición de esas dos chicas.

-Debemos ayudarle desde adentro… tendremos que aislar ese objeto del alma de Issei- dijo seriamente la joven de ojos celestes.

-Pero su hacemos eso entrará en coma!- replicó la otra joven de ojos ámbar.

-No tenemos otra opción! Si no lo hacemos morirá!- le grito la joven ojiazul a la joven ojiambar.

-Sona Sitri! Necesito que me entregué una de sus piezas de peón! Es una emergencia de vida o muerte! La vida de Issei- dijo la joven rubia de ojos azules con mucha preocupación. Al saber que Issei estaba en peligro Sona no dudó ni un momento en entregarle a esa mujer una de sus últimas tres piezas de peón. Y de un momento a otro ambas chicas ilumiron sus cuerpos y se adentraron dentro del cuerpo de Issei a la vez que las marcas de las espadas que Issei poseía volvían a aparecer. Pronto los rayos que atormentaban a Issei desaparecieron pero aún así este no despertaba. La barrera había caído hace poco. Un círculo mágico apareció a lo lejos y de el salió un grupo de personas que Sara identificó muy bien. Era el concejo de ancianos de su clan y un grupo de soldados del mismo… pero, que venían a hacer ahí? Por alguna razón, se sentía inquieta en todo eso.

-Sona Sitri… debido a las circunstancias recién acontecidas y al peligro que te expones en el mundo humano, hemos decidido adelantar la fecha de tu compromiso a una semana y durante este tiempo tendrás que vivir en el Inframundo- dijo el que parecía ser el más anciano de los preventa allí.

-No… no pueden hacer eso! Es injusto! Acabamos de pasar algo terrible!- replicó Sona muy molesta.

-Y por esa misma razón es vital importancia que realices lo más pronto tu compromiso y nos despedimos un buen descendiente para nuestro clan!- continuo diciendo el anciano. -No nos importan tus excusas ni tus motivos, te casarás y es mi última palabra. Llevensela! A ella y a la tonta de su madre!- dijo el demonio anciano dándose la vuelta y creando un círculo mágico debajo suyo.

-No! Suelte me! No me toque! Maldito!-

-Dejen a mi hija! Suelte la! Llévenme a mi! Pero dejen a ella en paz!- se quejaron hija y madre respectivamente mientras eran llevadas a la fuerza a aquel círculo mágico.

-No! Déjenme! Issei!- lo último que se escucho fue el grito desesperado de Sona antes de desaparecer en el círculo mágico. Su séquito que estaba sin fuerzas no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, Griselda, Xenovia, Irina y Gabriel no podían meterse, eran asuntos demoníacos y ellas pertenecían a la facción del cielo. Y Kei y Kalawarner tampoco por pertenecer a Grigory. Issei era el único que podía hacerles frente… pero ahora se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

" **Una semana después"**

" _Donde estoy… dha! Auch… ay me duele todo… que pasó? Cómo llegue a aquí?"_ Se dijo Issei a sí mismo mientras se levantaba de su cama, y por un momento escucho que algo rebotaba con el piso, cono si se hubiera caído, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Era de noche y la luna estaba apenas empezando a subir además de que las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Miró su cuerpo solo para encontrarse que estaba vestida con un pantalón negro totalmente limpio, medias y no llevaba camiseta pero si una gran cantidad de ventas por todo su torso. _"Un momento… ella mató a Zekram antes de que yo quedará inconsciente… entonces la batalla acabo?"_ de repente la puerta se abrió, y se pudo escuchar como un recipiente caía al suelo y esparcía todo el líquido; que era agua, que antes traía. Aquel ruido llamo por completo la atención de Issei… que quedó totalmente petrificado con la persona que estaba enfrente suyo.

-I-Issei…- esa dulce voz hizo que Issei empezará a derramar lágrimas. Pues nunca pensó volver a verla. Aquel hermoso cabello negro como la noche, esos ojos rojos como un rubí, ese rostro de porcelana que al igual que el derramaba lágrimas… aquella persona que creyó muerta, estaba delante de él. Llamándolo por su nombre mientras poco a poco trataba de acercarse a él y él a ella. Logrando pronunciar muy levemente su nombre, una vez más.

-Eri-

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Nikopelucas:** _bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero te haya gustado y si todo va bien tendrán siguiente capítulo pronto._

 **Dark Knight Discord:** _gracias._

 **Leincrowbell:** _pues ahora sabes que si. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 **DarkerUchiha:** _espero esté capítulo te haya gustado y entretenido y perdón por tanto suspenso. Sin embargo los 5 personajes fuera de la barrera todavía serán una incógnita y no son de otros animes. Ahí tienes un dato para que vayas ideando tus teorías, y si lo crees conveniente, me las compartas._

 **Guest:** _pues la verdad si, no? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._

 **Relmpago X:** _mira, tú ya tienes una cueste fanfiction, lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir la historia, osea el primer capítulo. Lo primero que debes hacer, es tratar de que tu historia sea original sin sacar todas las ideas de un fic, sino que puedes tomar ideas pero moldear las a tu gusto y parecer para no hacerla repetitiva. También un buen concejo sería que si vas a hacer varias relaciones que se enamoren paso a paso y no fugazmente, a que me refiero? Pues a que desarrolles bien las relaciones y las convivencias, para que tenga más sentido y no sea tan forzoso. Además yo no puedo decirte cómo puedes o con qué hora historia debes comenzar, porqué? Bueno, porque debes de comenzar con que creas que sepas más. Osea el fic o crossover que vas a comenzar debe de ser un anime o series que conozcas bien para darle más lógica y sentido. Tus teorías son buenas varias de ellas me llaman la atención, pero el resto está en ti, espero esto te haya ayudado y si necesitas más ayuda no dudes en escribirme por aquí o mandarme un PM. Nos vemos._

 **THC Fuuan:** _gracias por el consejo, y perdón por escribirlo así durante todos estos capítulos. Espero te haya gustado el cap y hasta otro._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues Issei venció pero después de haber recibido una paliza y quedar en coma durante 7 dias. Espero te haya gustado el cap, y hasta otro._

 **TianLongYi:** _muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no lamentablemente Asia no revivirá. Pero, porque Eri está viva? Se explicara en el próximo capítulo. Y para esos dos todavía falta mucho para que aparezcan._

 **Snikof12:** aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo espero te haya gustado. Si me di cuenta antes eras 11. Y si me mejorare.

 **Werand:** _muchas gracias por las sugerencias, si bien tome una sola no la cumpli al pie de la letra. Espero esté capitulo te haya gustado y si puedes crearte una cuenta de fanfiction te lo agradecería, ya que así ambos podríamos hablar de vez en cuando mediante PM. Así además puedo ver tus comentarios completos sin esperar 3 días para que aparezcan por completo. Sin más que decir nos vemos hasta otro capítulo._


	32. Secretos revelados y Final Al Fin

-Eri- _"es su voz… no es una alucinación. Está despierto de verdad..."_ Aquellas palabras fueron pensadas por Eri que dudaba en estirar su mano para poder tocar al joven castaño que la observaba totalmente perplejo. Ninguna palabra más se dijo, pues tanto el como ella corrieron hacia el otro para darse un fuerte, cálido y largo abrazo. El cual estaba cargado con todo el pesar, la tristeza y arrepentimiento por haber caído en tal forma abominable, por haber dicho cosas horribles y por "matar" a Eri, por lo menos por parte de Issei. En cambio Eri exponía todo el miedo que sintió cuando fue a tratar de que Issei recuperará en control de su cuerpo, la soledad que sintió cuando estaba a punto de morir y la alegría de poder ver a Issei despierto una vez más.

-Perdóname… perdóname por favor- Issei empezó a perder fuerzas en sus piernas cayendo poco a poco al suelo, quedando arrodillado junto con Eri. -Yo… no quise hacerlo… perdóname, te lo suplico- Issei seguía lamentándose y culpándose a sí mismo por todo lo que Eri había tenido que pasar.

-Ya… se que no fue tu culpa. Lo sé con claridad…- dijo Eri acariciándole la cabeza a Issei. -Se que nunca me harías daño…- Issei levantó la mirada siendo guiado por las manos de Eri. -… se que la persona que amo nunca me haría nada malo- Issei estaba totalmente cautivado por los hermosos ojos de Eri. Y así hubiera seguido de no ser por una cosa… había recordado lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente.

"… _hemos decidido adelantar la fecha de tu compromiso a una semana y durante ese tiempo tendrás que vivir en el Inframundo"_ poco a poco se separó de Eri y miró al suelo pesadamente.

-Eri… como es… como es que estás viva?- pregunto Issei mientras se levantaba poco a poco y se sentaba en su cama junto a Eri.

-Tu me salvaste… aunque sin saberlo- aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Issei, pues no entendía como es que el pudo haberla casi matado y salvado al mismo tiempo.

-C-Como?... Pero, como hice eso?- pregunto Issei todavía muy consternado.

-Cuando me clavaron esas lanzas de luz sentí como mi sangre salía y un gran dolor inundaba mi cuerpo. Cuando te escuché gritar por mi muerte y cuando activaste tu Balance Breaker, liberarse tus auras. Uno de color rojo y una de color verde. Por lo que explicó Ddraig-sama… el aura roja era tu poder desenfrenado. Y el aura verde era del Sacred Gear de tu amiga que te curo a ti y, a mi… pero la perdida de sangre me dejó inconsciente de todas formas- dijo Eri tocando las partes que antes habían sido perforadas. -Issei, que vas a hacer?- pregunto la pelinegra de ojos rubí apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Issei, claramente refiriéndose al tema del compromiso de Sona.

-No lo sé, se mucho sobre el tema pero… cuanto tiempo pasó desde que todo acabo?- pregunto Issei esperanzado de que solo hayan pasado tres o dos días.

-Una semana… son las 7:30 de la noche- respondió Eri. La cara de Issei ahora mostraba una gran sorpresa y un gran temor… de ya no poder hacer nada por Sona y de que el plan que diseño mientras estaba inconsciente ni sirva para nada. Issei rápidamente se levantó de su cama y busco algo en su armario.

-Que piensas hacer Issei?- pregunto Eri mientras observaba como el castaño empezaba a remover su ropa.

-Iré a salvarla... Que más crees que haré?- dijo Issei mientras se ponía una remera blanca encima de su torso herido. El iba a ir… por lo menos había que intentarlo.

-Y que harás con Reynare?- aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Issei.

-Como que con ella? Donde esta?-

 **En el sótano de la casa Sitri**

En el sótano de entrenamiento de la mansión Sitri, podemos ver a las dos chicas que estaban con Issei cuando este quedó inconsciente hace 7 días, junto a ellas estaban Griselda, Xenovia e Irina, también estaban los padres de Issei y a un costado estaba Reynare totalmente inmovilizada. Al parecer había una discusión entre ellos.

-Ella debe morir! Lo pospusimos demasiado tiempo!- dijo la chica de ojos azules. Mirando a Reynare con muy malos ojos.

-Es verdad! No podemos dejar que Issei cargue con el peso de la muerte de esta basura- dijo la rubia de ojos ámbar claro.

-No… Issei dijo que él quería acabarla- dijo Irina confrontando a las dos chicas.

-Debemos de respetar su petición- dijo Xenovia apoyando a su amiga.

-Además, ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres o si quiera quienes son!- dijo Griselda apoyando a las dos jóvenes presentes.

-Nosotras somos superiores a ustedes! No tenemos porque decirles nada!- replicó la joven de armadura negra.

-El que tengas poder no te hace tener más autoridad Gram- de pronto se escucho esa voz proveniente de la entrada de ese sótano. Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver la entrada solo para encontrarse con la imagen del castaño que todos querían. A su lado estaban Eri, Hikaru y Akane; que estaba en los brazos de Issei.

-Issei!-

-Hijo!- sus padres fueron los primeros en reaccionar e ir rápidamente a abrazarlo. Aunque su madre llegó primero y si no hubiera sido que pudo reaccionar a tiempo y mantener el equilibrio cuando su madre, literalmente, choco con él, ambos estarían en el suelo.

-Dha! A mí también me alegra verte mamá- dijo Issei guardándose una expresión de dolor mientras correspondía al abrazo de su madre al que luego se sumó su padre. Pero pronto ese abrazo se cortó por el mismo Issei que se separó de ellos para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba la chica de armadura de plata y la chica de armadura negra. -Ambas deberían dejar de ser tan presumidas… se que están molestas por todo lo que ella le hizo sufrir a varias personas, pero deben de entender; especialmente tu Gram, que ella no lo hizo por que quería- aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de los presentes en la sala.

-Como que ella no tuvo la intención de hacer lo que hizo? A qué te refieres Issei?- pregunto Hikaru, que antes de encontrarse con Issei en su trayectoria hacia el sótano estaba jugando un poco con Akane a las escondidas.

-Antes que nada- dijo Issei mirando a la pobre Ángel caído que se encontraba atada a una pared de manos y piernas con cadenas mágicas. -Ascalon- Issei dijo mientras estiraba su mano al aire. El cuerpo de la chica de armadura plateada se iluminó por un momento para después cambiar de forma a la de una espada… a la forma de **Ascalon Nightmere.** Con hábiles movimientos y mucha precisión, Issei había roto todas las cadenas además de la mordaza que tenía en la boca. Lo primero que hizo Reynare al ser liberada fue poner su cabeza en el suelo haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés.

-Perdóname por favor… yo nunca quise hacerle nada a Asia Argento ni a ti… por favor perdóname- Issei miraba Reynare con cierto desinterés y un poco de odio.

-Ya lo sé… Luzbel me lo contó. Kokabiel te controlaba- dijo Issei ofreciéndole su mano a Reynare para ayudarla a levantarse. -Pero lamentablemente no puedo perdonarte… todo el dolor que me han causado y todo el sufrimiento que me hicieron pasar… me cambiaron un poco- dijo Issei con un gran pesar en su tono de voz. -Pero aún así… no puedo descargar mi odio contigo. No puedo hacerlo porque no lo hiciste sabiendo las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo Issei alejándose de ella y antes de alejarse por completo, se dio la vuelta y le pregunto. -Dime una cosa… en verdad te arrepientes de lo que te obligaron a hacer?- pregunto Issei casi sin esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta.

-Si! Totalmente! Si pudiera dar mi vida a cambio de las que quite vuelvan… entonces lo haría!- dijo Reynare desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Bien…- Issei dijo eso sin ninguna reacción en particular. -Dime… estuviste así desde que llegaste?- dijo Issei viendo que Reynare solo llevaba un vestido blanco maltratado y sucio. La mencionada, temiendo por la presencia de las dos chicas de armadura, respondió con la verdad… un sí. -Ya veo… y te dieron de comer algo?- aquellas preguntas hicieron crecer en todos un gran Deja vú… cuando Issei había salvado a Griselda de los maleantes que la golpearon e incluso cuando salvó a Grayfia… ese noble corazón todavía estaba en él.

-S-Solo pan y agua- aunque bien recibieron un adelanto de lo que Issei les diría después de que todo pase, pues Issei los miró de forma que los regañaba con la mirada.

-Así que ella estuvo bajo en control de Kokabiel… algo así como control mental- pregunto Xenovia analizado bien las cosas.

-Asi es Xenovia… lo que pasa es que ella es hija del líder de los ángeles caídos, Azazel y la directora de inteligencia, Penemue- dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos.

-D-Dos líderes de los ángeles caídos?!- dijo Irina totalmente sorprendida.

-Asi es Irina… sería algo así como una princesa- dijo Issei mientras soltaba a **Ascalon Nightmere** y ella volvía a tomar su forma humana.

-Entonces… si Kokabiel la controlaba y la hacia estar de su lado, posiblemente su plan haya sido que los ángeles caídos duden de sus propios líderes- termino de descifrar Griselda.

-Asi es… mamá Shidou, tú podrías llevarla a que se bañé y le podrías dar ropa más adecuada por favor, además de darle algo decente de comer- pidió Issei a la mamá de Irina, que ahora conociendo más la historia que rodeaba a Reynare trato de ser más comprensiva y de tratarla lo mejor posible.

-Claro… acompáñame cariño- dijo Hikaru ofreciéndole su mano a la muy aterrada Reynare, que la acepto con un poco más de confianza por el tono de voz amable y tranquilo que uso la mujer de ojos violetas.

-Quiero que se alejen un poco… tengo que prepararme para más tarde- dijo Issei mientras se sacaba la remera blanca que estaba llevando, dejándole ver a los demás que todavía seguía con las vendas en su cuerpo.

-Todavía no te las sacaste?- pregunto la chica a la que Issei había nombrado como su espada demoníaca, Gram, refiriéndose claramente a las vendas.

-Oye Issei, ellas se negaron a decirnos quienes son… puedes decírnoslo?- pregunto Xenovia con un tono fuerte y se podía notar que estaba algo molesta con las dos chicas de armadura.

-Bueno… creo que ustedes saben más sobre el tema que yo- dijo Issei mirando a Irina, Xenovia y Griselda, a la vez que se sacaba las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejando ver manchas de sangre, moretones y heridas abiertas. -Digamos que al fusionar las espadas Nightmere y Nothung con Ascalon y Gram respectivamente logré despertar la conciencia que posee cada espada poderosa. Una vez que esto sucede la espada puede optar por dos cosas… o seguir así y tener más poder de golpe, o poder tomar forma física con todas las características de un humano e ir aumentando su poder poco a poco. Mayormente las espadas eligen mantener su forma y tener más poder. Y muy pocos casos se ha visto como el de ellas- dijo Issei a la vez que dejaba al descubierto todo su herido y maltratado torso y brazos.

-Entonces… ellas son?...- Eri dudó en decir su pregunta pero Issei la respondió antes de que terminara de decirla.

-Si… ellas son **Ascalon Nightmere** y **Nothung Gram** \- dijo eso antes de activar el Sacred Gear de Asia y empezar a sanar sus heridas. -Aunque tengo que buscarles nuevos nombres- dijo ya totalmente sanado mientras se volvía a colocar su remera.

-Nuevos…-

-… nombres?- dijeron las dos chicas sin creerse lo que Issei había dicho. Issei no dijo nada más pues de golpe libero una gran cantidad de poder que sobrepasaba su poder base anterior pero no le llegaba ni a los talones al poder que podía expulsar con el Balance Breaker.

-Mierda…- Issei cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a sí mismo mientras temblaba. Rápidamente todos fueron a atenderlo. -Estoy bien… estoy bien. Solo… me dolió un poco- dijo Issei con la voz entre cortada. -Parece que el daño y el agotamiento todavía recienten en mí jejeje- río levemente Issei mientras se volvía a levantarse.

-Issei… tenemos algo muy importante que decirte sobre Nothung y Nightmere pero es personal y te lo diremos en privado, por el momento debes de saber que no puedes usar los poderes de estas espadas. Además, sabes lo que tuvimos que hacer para salvarte verdad?- pregunto Ascalon que era la chica de armadura plateada.

-Esta bien, me lo contaras luego, y si… y por eso también debo de ir al Inframundo… debo de regresarle ese estúpido objeto, pero mi mayor preocupación es Sona y Sara-dijo Issei con cierta furia en su voz. -Una momento… donde están los demás?- pregunto Issei al ver la clara falta de los siervos de Sona en el lugar.

-Ellos fueron a rescatar a Sona… hace tres dias- eso preocupo a el castaño más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien… vengan- inmediatamente cuando Issei dijo eso Ascalon y Gram volvieron a su forma de espada y fueron con Issei. Las marcas que dejaban ellas al estar con el volvieron a aparecer en los ante brazos de Issei.

-Bien, escúchenme… debo de irme un momento, quédense aquí- dijo Issei mientras un círculo mágico de color rojo se creaba debajo de sus pies.

-Iras a salvar a Sona?- pregunto Takeda.

-No… todavía no. Tengo algo que hacer antes de ir- con eso dicho Issei desapareció del lugar. Paso el tiempo y ya eran las 8, ese momento todos vieron como Issei entraba por la puerta del sótano. Su aspecto no era el mejor. Estaba cubierto de tierra, tenía algunos rasguños y su ropa también presentaba varios daños, además de algunas manchas de sangre en parte de su torso y brazo derecho, y estaba algo despeinado.

-Issei! Pero que fue lo que te paso!- pregunto su madre muy preocupada mientras se acercaba rápidamente y se ponía a revisar a Issei por todos lados.

-Estoy bien mamá estoy bien…- dijo el joven castaño mientras su cara era revisada por su madre.

-A dónde fuiste?- Kyouko esta vez fue más autoritaria.

-Se los contaré luego, ahora tengo que ir a darle energía a Grayfia- Su madre no estando satisfecha con la respuesta, pero acepto porque no quería que le pase nada malo a Grayfia si no llegaba a recibir aquella energía. Y así todos empezaron a salir del lugar.

-Issei… tienes algún plan?- Eri se le acercó mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Issei sin decir nada tocó la frente de Eri y solo segundos después ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Issei con preocupación.

-Lo que Ddraig te paso es lo que haré… no se lo digas a nadie, por lo menos hasta la batalla, de acuerdo?- Eri lo miro molesta pero aún así acepto sin decir nada.

-Perdóname Eri, pero es necesario…- Eri no le dirigió la mirada ni le contesto haciendo que el joven castaño soltará un respiro. -Vayan a la sala, voy enseguida- dijo Issei estando enfrente de las escaleras que iban al segundo piso. Todos los demás aceptaron mientras se dirigían a la sala. El castaño empezó a cargar aumentos en su Sacred Gear mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. La situación era adversa, habían salido de una fea situación y caído en otra… Issei sabía que no había segundas oportunidades y que posiblemente la historia podría repetirse. Pero las cosas eran diferentes… Issei tenía ventaja, sabía que los del Inframundo posiblemente le temían por lo que había logrado. Además, Issei ya tenía un plan… solo faltaba efectuarlo.

 **Inframundo – Ciudad Leviathan – Territorio Sitri**

Sona Sitri, estaba frente a una gran puerta acompañada de uno de los miembros más altos de su clan. Al pasar por la puerta, lo primero que vio al final del pasillo fue al estúpido de su prometido. Después vio lo demás, a la gente invitada de los demás clanes, a la servidumbre, incluso pudo ver a Rias y a su esposo a lo lejos junto con su séquito pero lo que en verdad llamó la atención de la joven heredera, era que su madre y sus siervos estaban heridos y encadenados a la pared, exhibidos como adornos o algún premio de cacería. Ella ya había aceptado su destino, pues le había hecho jurar a todo su clan que si ella se casaba… no le harían ningún daño al Sekiryuuttei o a su familia. Pero al ver esto, se dio cuenta de que habían roto su promesa. Ella quería que todo acabará, pensó en quitarse la vida… pero si eso sucedía, e Issei no estaba despierto… sería el fin para todo lo que quería y amo alguna vez. Ahora se encontraba frente a su prometido con la cabeza baja, sin querer verlo por el posible asco que este pudiera darle. Su rostro fue víctima de varias bofetadas y por esa razón debía usar maquillaje demás para ocultar los moretones que tenía en ambas mejillas, todo porque ella no paraba de llorar y suplicar que la soltaran. Ahora su rostro estaba siendo sostenido fuertemente por su próximo esposo, y a la fuerza era forzado a acercarse al rostro de ese hombre, con claros motivos de darle un beso.

 **Mundo Humano – Mancion Sitri – Momentos Antes**

Grayfia se encontraba en cama durmiendo, estaba descansando… pues desde que acabo la batalla no recibió ningún aumento de energía y ella necesitaba de estos cada tres días. El que haya aguantado hasta ese día es porque, por orden de Kyouko, no hizo ninguna labor en la casa. Issei sabía de esto debido a que Hikaru se lo había comentado. Por esta razón Issei después de atender el tema de Reynare, se dirigió a la habitación que estaba ocupando Grayfia. Entró de forma sigilosa, pues después de tantas emociones la Reina de Hielo de la Devastación merecía algo de descanso. Issei sabía que todos los presentes habían aguantado todas las emociones que tenían ya que sabían que habían cosas más importantes. Incluso Issei actuaba totalmente serio. Cuando el castaño entró se sentó en una silla que había cerca.

-No te preocupes Grayfia… ya todo terminará. Muy pronto- dijo Issei con un tono de voz suavemente mientras le transfería lentamente los 15 aumentos de poder a Grayfia para no despertarla. Después de eso Issei se levantó para luego salir de la habitación y cerrarla lentamente. El joven Sekiryuuttei se encontraba en el segundo piso de la mansión Sitri y sin dudarlo se arrojó por la baranda del segundo piso y callo en medio del salón, y sin quererlo cayó justo detrás de Reynare que ahora llevaba zapatillas azules, un pantalón negro, una blusa de color blanco y una campera de seda de color azul. La caído se asustó e incluso pego un pequeño gritó cuando sintió a Issei detrás suyo. Pero luego de ver que el castaño no tenía intenciones de hacerle nada se relajó.

-Bien… así que ya estás lista- dijo Issei mantenimiento un tono neutro al hablar con la joven caído. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo. -Bien… ve a comer algo, cuando termines saldremos- dijo Issei comenzando su rumbo hacia el baño.

-A-A donde iremos?- pregunto Reynare tímidamente. Issei ya estaba dentro del baño y sostenía la puerta con su mano, dispuesto a cerrarla.

-Al Inframundo… te llevaré con tus padres- dijo Issei para después cerrar la puerta del baño. Reynare obedeció a Issei y fue a comer lo que Hikaru le había preparado. En el baño Issei empezó a desnudarse, dejando su ropa a un costado del baño para luego, con un hechizo quemarla instantáneamente por alguna razón. Al entrar en la ducha y sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo se puso a pensar.

" _Que es lo que debo hacer? Debo de ir a rescatarla? Y si ella ya se casó? Y si solo vuelvo a fallar? Y si… y si ella no me ama?_ " Issei empezó a dudar mientras estaba debajo del agua. Todas esas dudas y temores que no sintió y que ni siquiera pensó cuando fue a recatar a Rias ahora le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Ddraig, Ascalon y Gram se mantuvieron al margen de todo lo que Issei estaba pensando, pues el dragón emperador sabía que lo que elija su compañero marcaría un comienzo y un final en su vida. _"Estará bien hacer esto? Y si… no! Ya basta de dudas! Lucha una vez más por amor! Y esta vez... será la última"_ Una vez limpio, Issei activo un círculo mágico que lo vistió enseguida. Ahora llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, botas tipo vaqueras a juego con el pantalón una camiseta blanca junto con una gabardina con capucha negra con detalles en rojo. Al salir de la ducha, que había apagado antes de cambiarse, se miró en el espejo… y recordó su antigua apariencia. El cabello castaño más corto, facciones más jóvenes en su rostro y en sus ojos ese pequeño brillo de esperanza y una sonrisa. Ahora, su cabello era un poco más largo su rostro estaba sin afeitar aunque tampoco tenía mucha barba( N/A: imagínenlo con una barba como la de Nathan Drake y no, no durará mucho, solo este capítulo) sus facciones seguían igual pero se podía notar la madurez en su mirada cansada y con ojeras. Además… el cambio más grande que mostraba… era su ojo derecho de color jade. Miró el suelo por un momento, mientras recordaba a sus seres queridos; Asia, Eri, sus padres, Sona y los demás… para después sonreír frente al espejo y decirse.

-No me interesa todo lo que me hayan hecho, ya no… yo no cambiaré mi forma de ser… Asia no lo hubiera querido. Las personas que amo no lo querrían- dijo Issei para después salir del baño. Ddraig, Ascalon y Gram estaban orgullosos de lo que Issei había decidido. Al salir se encontró con toda su familia reunida que ya estaban al tanto de todo, excepto de su plan, incluso estaba Grayfia.

-Que es esa facha Issei?- dijo Irina tratando de alivianar un poco la situación. Por un momento el ambiente se puso más pesado pero Issei lo corto rápidamente.

-Pues… tengo que asistir a una boda amiga! No voy a ir de forma impresentable- dijo el castaño con un tono bromista mientras se arreglaba una corbata imaginaria. - Además me inspire en el juego de Assassin's Creed. Que te parece? Me veo bien?- dijo Issei con una sonrisa sincera y casi sin ningún miedo. Esa actitud alegro a todos, pues el castaño demostró, que a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir… el sigue siendo el mismo.

-Si! Te queda muy bien, Issei- respondió Irina con el mismo carácter de Issei.

-Bien… cuando nos vamos?- pregunto Xenovia ofreciéndose para ayudar a Issei.

-No… esta vez… Iré solo. El único que puede entrar en esa boda y salir impune soy yo… ya que soy una pieza libre- dijo Issei con calma y agregando eso al final para que ninguno piense que Issei los menosprecio.

-Pero… te enfrentarás solo a ellos?- pregunto Kyouko muy preocupada por su hijo.

-Estas seguro Issei? No tenemos problema en ayudarte- dijo su padre intentando hacer que su hijo recapacite o por lo menos que considere la ayuda.

-Estaré bien mamá, papá… no se preocupen- dijo Issei convocando a sus espadas, y haciendo aparecer unas fundas en su espalda, y allí las guardo a ambas.

-Si te metes en esa boda, no dudes que los miembros del clan Sitri que vean con buenos ojos esa boda, se enfrentaran a ti- advirtió Grayfia a Issei tratando de convencerlo de que lleve a alguien de ellos para ayudarlo.

-Si es así… entonces morirán- dijo Issei secamente y sin dudarlo. -Aunque lo dudo mucho… según lo que sé, el clan Sitri está en muy malos términos con el clan Stolas, y el prometido de Sona es de ese clan. Estoy casi seguro que los únicos que quieren ese matrimonio son los viejo del clan Sitri para evitarse una guerra entre clanes. Solamente de ellos tendré que preocuparme- dijo el joven castaño sorprendiendo a Grayfia y los demás de que supiera tal información.

-C-Como sabes eso!?- pregunto Grayfia sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Lo leí en uno de los informes que me entrego Kalawarner cuando trabajo de espía para mi. Azazel estaba estudiando a los clanes para ayudar a Sirzechs a controlar la paz entre los clanes a cambio de que este último le diera temporalmente varias partes de su territorio para estudiar ciertos materiales- dijo Issei, cayendo en algo importante. -Hablando de Kalawarner… donde está ahora?- pregunto el castaño temiendo por su seguridad.

-Ella volvió a Grigory junto con su esposo. Nos comunicamos todos lo días, por lo que me contó ayer estuvo averiguando el paradero de Sara y el séquito de Sona, además de que Azazel les dio un reconocimiento a ambos por ayudar a evitar que se desate otra guerra estúpida- la que dio esa vital información, fue Gabriel que apareció de la nada en el lugar junto con Azazel, Penemue y Michael. Issei inmediatamente cambio su actitud a una más seria.

-Bien… por lo menos me ahorrare un viaje- dijo Issei mirando seriamente a los recién llegados.

-Mamá… yo- Issei levantó su brazo impidiendo el paso de Reynare, que al ver a su madre rompió en llanto.

-Antes que nada… Reynare, déjame hablar con tus padres- Issei bajo el brazo a la vez que empezó a acercarse a Azazel y Penemue que eran su foco de atención.

-Lamento todo lo que esa ángel caído te hizo sufrir Sekiryuuttei… yo me encargaré de que reciba un castigo ejemplar- el todo de voz de Azazel era totalmente serio, y si se prestaba la suficiente atención, podrías tarde cuenta que en el mismo cargaba un pequeño atisbo de pesar. Penemue solo se mantuvo al margen y cerró sus ojos fuerte mente aguantado inútilmente sus ganas de llorar. Issei se dio cuenta de esto, ellos estaban sufriendo… Azazel trataba de cumplir su papel de un líder de facción y Penemue trataba de hacer a un lado su rol de madre. Pero lo que pasó después fue algo que sorprendió a todos, y cuando digo todos es todos.

 **Puum!**

-Dha!... Pero que?!- Issei le había dado un fuerte puñetazo a Azazel en el rostro, y tal fue la fuerza del golpe que el Cadre más fuerte cayó al suelo; además de que el golpe era inesperado.

-Eso… fue por no cuidar bien de tu hija- Issei miraba a Azazel como el ser más insignificante del mundo. -Tu sabías que algo no andaba bien con tu hija y aún así, priorizaste tu trabajo y tu cargo antes que tú familia. No olvides esto jamás Azazel! La familia está por encima de todo! El resto es secundario…- Azazel miraba al suelo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, con ira y con rabia.

-Crees que no lo sé!... Se de eso muy bien! Pero si no hago impartir la justicia en mi facción, cualquiera hara lo que se le de la gana!- le grito Azazel a Issei en un estado muy molesto.

-Acaso ya lo hiciste? Ya lo intentaste?- aquella palabras fueron suficientes para que las quejas de Azazel se fueran por el caño. -Mira Azazel… no importa lo que los demás digan. Lo importante es que amas a tu hija y a tu esposa… y harás todo lo que esté a tu alcance para protegerlas, verdad?- Azazel empezó a derramar lágrimas con mucho pasar, Penemue y Reynare también estaban así. -No le haré nada a tu hija, Penemue. Ella hizo lo que hizo siendo controlada mentalmente por Kokabiel… ella no tiene la culpa de nada- aquellas palabras para Penemue fueron como si le quitarán un gran peso de encima. -Pero aún así… todo el daño y el sufrimiento que pase física y mentalmente me cambiaron levemente. Y lamentablemente odio con todo mi ser a Reynare. Aunque como dije antes… solo me cambiaron levemente, no le voy a hacer nada. Porqué no soy capaz de hacerle sentir todo lo que yo sufrí… a alguien más. Reynare… puedes ir con ellos- la jovencita pelinegra no dudó en ir corriendo a abrazar a sus padres. Que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Penemue estaba muy agradecida con el Sekiryuuttei… por haber dejado que su hija viviera, no… por no haberse dejado cambiar aún frente a tales adversidades. Azazel había recibido una buena lección… la familia está por encima del título que portes o el mismo cargo y/o trabajo que poseas. Mientras que Reynare… por fin pudo volver a ser quien era… y poder está nuevamente con su familia.

-Me alegra darme cuenta que sigue siendo quien eres, Hyoudou Issei- el serafín Michael, hablo por primera vez.

-Y a mí me sorprende verte por primera vez, nuevo Dios- dijo Issei haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, además creo que sabes la verdad… así que te agradecería que no me llames asi. Vine para ver cómo estabas… y a pedirles disculpas por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por uno de mis hermanos- dijo Michael con rodilla en el suelo mientras hacía una reverencia. Cómo un caballero.

-No es necesario hacer eso, Michael-sama- respondió Issei.

-Lo llamas a él por su nombre y con respeto y a mí no?- se quejó Azazel algo dolido pero con su personalidad característica.

-Solo lo llame así porque tenía decirle algo importante, lo lamento Azazel-sama, Penemue-sama- se disculpó el castaño junto con una reverencia.

-Bah, no es necesario tanta formalidad… solo dime Azazel-

-Y a mi puedes decirme Penemue- dijeron ambos Cadres restándole importancia al asunto.

-Esta bien… bueno, es una lastima pero ya tengo que irme- dijo Issei con una sonrisa, haciendo que los demás líderes rápidamente se dieran cuenta de a lo que iba a hacer. Justo en ese momento Gabriel, sintió que algo no andaba bien… y por esa razón creo un círculo mágico en el suelo. A través de él se podía ver a Kalawarner y a Kei… rodeados por 4 soldados del ejército demoníaco de la casa Sitri.

-Mierda… esto es malo- dijo Issei observando con detenimiento la escena.

-Te mandaré ahí. De seguro es el lugar donde Sona está casándose… Kalawarner me dijo que la boda finalizaría a las 10- dijo Gabriel mirando el reloj de la casa Sitri y este marcaba las 9:30. -Alguien más va a ir?- pregunto la Serafín.

-No… Nadie más va a ir, yo iré solo- esta vez el tono de Issei era de pura autoridad y nadie reprochó a sus palabras. Gabriel asintió y transporto a Issei hacia ese lugar.

 **Inframundo**

Kalawarner y Kei fueron descubiertos cuando un círculo mágico de llamada apareció en su oído, eran sus hijos que preguntaban por ellos. Lamentablemente esa llamada fue suficiente para que 4 soldados que pasaban por ese lugar los descubrieran por la frecuencia que deja la magia al ser activada.

-Señor! Hemos capturado a dos intrusos en la fiesta… que hacemos con ellos?- pregunto uno de los soldados a su jefe mediante un círculo mágico.

" _Eliminarlos… no queremos problemas"_ se escucho como el jefe de estos respondió.

-Recibido…- dijo el demonio terminando la conversación con su líder. -Bien… que mala suerte para ustedes- de pronto un círculo mágico de color dorado se abrió en el suelo y el cayó Issei, que al caer tomo la cabeza de dos de los soldados y las enterró contra el suelo dejándolos completamente fuera de combate. Sin perder tiempo barrio el piso golpeando las dos piernas del otro soldado demonio, para tomarlo de la cabeza y darle un fuerte rodillazo dejándolo inconsciente. Kalawarner, aprovechando que el último demonio se distrajo por la aparición de Issei, golpeó sus piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, para que Kei le diera un puñetazo en el rostro. Y así ambos con una patada doble en el rostro lo dejen inconsciente.

-Issei… ya despertaste!- dijo Kalawarner con alegría.

-Menos mal estás bien… empezabas a preocuparnos- dijo Kei poniendo su mano en el hombro de Issei. El castaño sonrió por las palabras de sus amigos.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi. Bien… váyanse por ese círculo mágico- dijo el castaño apuntando al círculo mágico del techo.

-Pero… son muchos soldados!-

-En verdad piensas pelear contra todos ellos tú solo?- Kalawarner y Kei no tardaron en expresar su opinión sobre el asunto.

-No, voy a luchar solo. No sé preocupen, tengo un plan- dijo Issei mirando alrededor de la sala.

-Bien… si así lo decides entonces no te detendremos-

-Solo cuídate… esperaremos tu regreso- Kei y Kalawarner mostraron su preocupación pero aún así, decidieron dejar que Issei vaya solo. Kei saco sus alas y de un aleteo cruzó el círculo mágico.

-Detrás de esa puerta encontrarás un gran pasillo y al final habrán dos guardias cuidando una puerta, detrás de esta encontrarás la sala de la fiesta y a tus amigos. En la pared derecha están los miembros del séquito Sitri, encadenados a la pared e inconscientes, y justo enfrente arriba del atar, está Sara en un estado igual al de tus amigos. Nos vemos después, Issei, mucha suerte- dijo Kalawarner antes de pasar por el círculo mágico.

-Nos vemos, Kalawarner- dijo Issei mientras se ponía la capucha de la gabardina y usaba un hechizo para ocultar sus espadas.

-Dhaa… tchs, maldición- uno de los demonios empezaba a levantarse, a la vez que aparecía un círculo mágico en su oído.

" _Dime… ya los eliminaste?"_ el jefe con el que el soldado se había comunicado antes, había vuelto a llamar para poder cerciorarse de que hayan cumplido con el trabajo. Y cuando estaba a punto de responder, el soldado demonio sintió el filo Gram en su cuello.

-Responde sabiamente… o morirás- el tono de Issei fue de ultratumba, tanto así que aterro completamente a aquel demonio.

-S-Si… ya los hemos eliminado, ya no hay problema- respondió el demonio mientras seguía temblando por la presión que ejercía Issei.

" _Bien… sigue patrullando, muy pronto ella dirá que si y todo esto por fin acabará"_ después de eso el círculo mágico desapareció e Issei termino de noquear nuevamente al soldado demonio. Los amigos de Issei miraron sorprendidos cómo esté noqueaba fácilmente a los demonios sin problema alguno. Issei pasó por la puerta y empezó a caminar por ese pasillo largo mientras que a lo lejos podía ver a los dos soldados que protegían la puerta. Poco a poco empezaba a ir más rápido. Mientras sus pensamientos empezaban a surgir en su mente.

" _Bien, Bien, Bien… una vez más en esta situación"_ Issei ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, para llegar al primer demonio y darle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara. _"Es un deja vú, que me trae malos recuerdos"_ dijo el joven castaño haciendo aparecer su Sacred Gear para darle un fuerte puñetazo al otro guardia y dejarlo inconsciente. Luego, tomando un poco de impulso, salto y le dio un fuerte rodillazo al otro demonio, para finalmente dejarlo inconsciente. _"Solo espero que esté deja vú me deje buenos recuerdos"_ dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta lentamente, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Apenas entró pudo ver que los que estaban allí era gente muy bien vestida y con adornos caros… por lo menos para su economía. Apenas entrar y confundirse un poco con la multitud, Issei pudo divisar a Sara… y lo que vio, no le gusto para nada. Sara, la mamá de Sona y Serafall además de la matriarca del clan Sitri, se encontraba con las mismas ropas con las que enfrentó la última batalla junto a él, solo que estaban más dañadas y sucias además de estar manchadas con sangre. Kalawarner no mintió, pero si oculto que tan heridos estaban, pues la misma Sara, estaba totalmente llena de heridas. Y a un costado suyo, más lejos, estaban sus amigos en las mismas condiciones que Sara, solo que con otras ropas. Todos estaban encadenados a la pared y la mayoría estaba en un estado casi inconsciente y otros, estaban consientes pero no podían hablar por la falta de energía en su cuerpo. Sara estaba muy vigilada y separa del resto, estos últimos no estaban vigilados pero si muy agotados y llenos de cadenas que impedían sus movimientos. Su furia creció inmensamente, pero gracias a Ddraig este no liberó su poder ni mostró su aura. Issei abrió sus manos y de estas salieron varias cuerdas de magia, que solo eran visibles para sus ojos, y las dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos pertenecientes al séquito Sitri. Esas cuerdas pusieron en sus amigos círculos mágicos de transportación que se activarían con una sola orden mental suya, y transportarían a sus amigos hacia la mansión Sitri. Luego de eso, dispuso toda su atención en Sara, estaba vez creo dos pequeños dragones, uno de aura roja y uno de aura verde, el rojo era un poco más grande que el verde. Esos dragoncitos eran para curar y darle poder a Sara.

-Abran paso para la próxima matriarca Stolas- la puerta grande, por donde entró Issei, se abrió y de ella salió Sona, vestida de novia y un poco maquillada. Y aunque este último ocultaba un poco su estado, Issei sabía que ella tenía los ojos rojos, podía notar varios moretones en sus mejillas, su odio creció más y apuro su trabajo de conducir los dos dragones hacia Sara y dejarlos listos para actuar cuando sea necesario. Durante este tiempo Sona ya estaba enfrente de su prometido Stolas… solo faltaba dar el beso de unión final, después de que el estúpido prometido diera un discurso al cual ni siquiera prestó atención.

-Es una lastima verdad?- de pronto, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos de color rojo medio rosado, vestida con un vestido verde que revelaba muy poca piel, se acercó a Issei mientras decía aquella palabras.

-Si… la verdad si, es un gran desperdicio el que hicieron en esto- dijo Issei todavía encapuchado, la otra chica no sabía quién era la persona con quién estaba hablando.

-Sinceramente, yo comprendo un poco a Sona… ella ya tiene a una persona que ama, por lo que sé… ella trató de pelear para anular su compromiso, pero fue inútil… a mí también me comprometerán con alguien, creo que por eso puedo entenderla un poco- dijo la chica sincerándose con Issei, aunque ella no sabía porque... Ese joven le influía mucha confianza.

-No te preocupes… solo debes de confiar que esa persona podrá arreglar todo esto, después de todo… hizo lo imposible, no es así?- aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven soltará una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Seekvaira Agares- se presentó la joven frente a Issei ofreciendo su mano, la cual Issei acepto respondiendo al mensaje.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre...- Issei empezó a caminar hacia adelante mientras corría con su cuerpo a la multitud que evitaba su paso. -Es Hyoudou Issei- aquella palabras dejaron totalmente sorprendida a la mujer… era él, el que había luchado contra todo el concejo demoniaco, el mismo Cerbero, y dos de los líderes de las facciones y había salido con vida… estaba ahí, dispuesto a luchar.

-Muy bien… ya es hora no?- esas palabras fueron dichas por el heredero Stolas, para después tomar el rostro de Sona fuertemente con una de sus manos y a la par, las 10 marcaron inmediatamente y así… el plan de Issei comenzó.

-Un momento!- la multitud se dio la vuelta para ver al responsable de interrumpir tal importante evento. -Haber… creo que esto era así… heredero de la casa Stolas!- en ese momento Issei se sacó la capucha que cubría su identidad causando un gran temor y alboroto en la multitud, además de hacer que toda esa gente reunida tenga un gran Deja vú. -Yo, Hyoudou Issei te desafío a una pelea! Por la libertad de Sona Sitri!- Stolas miraba a Issei con odio puro, había interrumpido su boda y venía con claros intentos de llevarse lo que el creía suyo.

-Bien… así que vienes a humillarte de nuevo? Que patético eres… no pudiste ganarle a el tercer heredero Phoenix y vienes a retarme a mi?!- dijo Stolas liberando una gran cantidad de poder que asustó a varios sirvientes en el lugar. -Además, yo te recomendaría irte en paz, Sekiryuuttei… o sino, tus amigos morirán, y ni hablar de Sara Sitri- Stolas había chasqueado sus dedos e inmediatamente varios soldados de su clan apuntaron sus armas a los amigos de Issei y a la misma Sara.

-Ahh… así que me amenazas? Bien…. Me voy. O eso diría de no ser por esto- dijo Issei cerrando los ojos a la vez que chasqueaba sus deseos activando el círculo mágico de transporte, mandando a sus amigos a casa… además de que los dos dragoncitos entraron en Sara, primero el verde; para curarla y luego el rojo, para despertarla y devolverle la mitad de su poder. Al despertar, Sara se sintió amenazada; por ver que estaba rodeada por tanta gente y activo su máximo poder.

 **[Modo Emperatriz de Hielo del Invierno Eterno!]**

Sara inmediatamente fue cubierta por una cúpula de hielo que después, estalló; congelando a los soldados que la amenazaban y dejando ver cómo estaba ahora. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul sin revelar nada y aparte, este estaba cubierto de pequeños adornos de hielo, además de tener puestas unas botas de color azul oscuro. Su cabello estaba suelto y en el, había una corona hecha de copos de nieve. Y su mirada… reflejaba una ira tremenda. Dirigida especialmente a los viejos del concejo de su clan.

-Sara!- Issei grito llamando la atención de Sara, que al verlo sano y salvó además de darse cuenta de que estaba en la boda de su hija, logro tranquilizarse un poco. -No es momento de descontrolarse… no todavía- dijo Issei para luego mirar a Stolas y tener un pequeño Flashback.

 **Flashback**

Issei se encontraba en aquel pasillo largo antes de los dos guardias, estaba caminando pensando en nada. Ddraig estaba preocupado por su compañero… no sabía lo que iba a hacer y temía por su seguridad.

 **[Issei… acaso tienes algún plan?]** el joven castaño dispuso si atención para que el que creía era su segundo padre, Ddraig.

-Si, si lo tengo… verás, por lo que has estado investigando y por lo que me contaste, Stolas ni siquiera sabe lo que pasó hace una semana y solo se quedó con mi versión del compromiso de Rias Gremory… un idiota de primera, por lo tanto tampoco sabe que me eh vuelto más fuerte. Mi plan consiste en hacer que Sara libere una gran cantidad de poder para aterrar a Stolas y para que así, acepté luchar conmigo estando convencido de que puede vencerme y humillarme, solo para que después tenga una muy buena sorpresa. Además si los imbéciles del concejo Sitri se atreven a hacer algo que me moleste usaré eso que fuimos a hacer antes de venir aquí- término de explicar Issei.

 **[Ya veo… de veras es un buen plan. Bien compañero… estoy contigo!]** Dijo el dragón con entusiasmo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sara se tranquilizó un poco y fue hasta donde estaba Issei esperando tranquilamente una respuesta por parte de Stolas. Este último estaba totalmente aterrado al igual que el concejo Sitri, los cuales lo miraron pidiendo auxilio.

-B-Bien… lucharé contigo, si gano ella será mía y tendrás que vernos cuando la posea solo para mi y no podrás hacernos nada, ni a mí ni a ninguno de ellos- dijo Stolas con mucha arrogancia y temiendo por enfrentarse a Sara.

-Bien… acepto, pero cuando yo gane perderás tu posición entre tú clan, las vidas de los miembros del concejo Sitri estarán en mano y la libertad de Sona será garantizada… además, mientras todo esto se resuelve ella estará bajo la protección del Lucifer actual- dijo Issei siendo tajante en todas sus declaraciones, además de que estaba observando cómo es que el Maou mencionado se acercaba lentamente junto a la hermana de Sona. -Bien… vamos. Sara, me haces el favor- ante estas palabras Sara chasqueo sus dedos e Issei y el heredero Stolas fueron transportados a otra área. Los del concejo Sitri se acercaron a Sara tratando de ser totalmente autorizantes.

-Matriarca Sitri, todavía no estás habilitada para acatar tus funcio- aquellas palabras quedaron totalmente carentes de sentido o valor, cuando Sara creo un montón de estacas de hielo que pararon solo a milímetros de puntos vitales e "importantes" del demonio.

-No te mato… solo por el hecho de que el Sekiryuuttei pidió sus vidas… y hasta que termine este enfrentamiento, no haré nada… pero si haré ejercer mi posición como matriarca del clan Sitri cuando todo esto termine- dijo Sara con un tono de voz de odio contenido.

-Y cómo está tan segura de que triunfará el Sekiryuuttei?- pregunto Seekvaira que estaba atenta hace tiempo a esa conversación.

-Eso lo sé, pequeña Seekvaira… porque él es simplemente sorprendente- afirmó Sara mientras creaba en el techo del salón un círculo mágico donde podíamos ver cómo Issei y Stolas aparecían en alto del cielo. Mientras que Stolas rápidamente saco sus alas, para no caer abruptamente, Issei caía libremente, no había nada que le impidiera caer así… además, el no podía volar. Al terminar de caer una nube de polvo lo cubría, y el se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, su mano derecha estaba sobre su rodilla del mismo lado y su mano restante estaba en el suelo… como un aterrizaje de superhéroe.

-Oh… vaya, todavía eres tan estúpido como para no saber usar tus alas demoníacas?- se burlaba Stolas mientras aterrizaba perfectamente en el suelo. Issei sonrió mientras se reincorporaba lentamente.

-No es así… solo que- de repente, el joven Sekiryuuttei saco sus alas demoniacas. Y al hacerlo todos los demonios y espectadores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, a excepción de Rias y su séquito que miraban la escena con horror. El ala derecha de Issei estaba totalmente normal, pero el ala izquierda… a esa ala, le faltaba la mitad. -Es por esta razón que no puedo volar… perdí la mitad de mi ala cuando fui a enfrentar a un demonio renegado solo. El mismo día de la muerte de mi amada… esto que estoy viviendo ahora, es un vil y cruel Deja Vú… ahora mismo voy a cambiar ese recuerdo- dijo Issei mientras ponía su pose de batalla. Stolas solo activo su poder sin poner ninguna pose de batalla. El clan Stolas era un clan que podía y se caracterizaba por su influencia con la magia de la tierra. Podían controlar esto con voluntad y magia, mientras más grandes sean estás dos más poderosos será el resultado. Issei sabía la forma de acabar con Stolas… y por esa razón dijo esto.

-Vamos…- dijo el castaño mientras que con su mano hacia una seña para que se acercara. -No vas a enfrentarme? Que paso? Te arrepentiste?- Issei poco a poco empezó a provocar a Stolas con fin de llevar a cabo su plan. -Vamos… o acaso eres un cobarde que tiene miedo a perder?- aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Stolas terminara de enojarse y, haciendo estallar su poder, se lanzó hacia Issei.

" _Ddraig! Estás listo?"_ pregunto el castaño mientras que se preparaba para soportar la embestida.

 **[Por supuesto compañero, solo espero que todo salga bien]** dijo Ddraig un poco preocupado por su compañero.

" _No te preocupes demaciado… todo saldrá bien"_ pensó Issei antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro seguido de una patada en el abdomen y otro en el mentón que lo elevó por los cielos solo para que estolas aparezca encima suyo y con sus dos manos juntas le dieran un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo impacto fuertemente contra el suelo. Y así, comenzó lo que para los demonios, y para los espectadores secretos, era una brutal golpiza.

-Enserio ese mal nacido es más fuerte que Issei?!- pregunto Saji, que ya estaba despierto y a salvó en la mansión Sitri, mientras observaba la pelea.

-Es mentira… el es más fuerte que el!- decía Tsubaki mientras no creía lo que veía.

-Gabriel-sama… por favor envíeme allí, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo esto- decía Yura que, a pesar de no estar totalmente curada ni recuperada, se dispuso firmemente a ir a ayudar al joven castaño.

-No te precipites Yura… Issei ya sabía esto- dijo Eri que rápidamente fue tomada en un agarre en los brazos por Meguri.

-A que te refieres Eri, explícanos!- la joven Kasamoto se sorprendió y asustó un poco por el comportamiento de la joven caballero perteneciente al séquito Sitri, que al darse cuenta de lo que hacía rápidamente la soltó.

-Lo lamento mucho Eri… no quise hacer eso. Es que… Issei se ha vuelto como un hermano para mí y… no me gusta verlo pasar por eso- decía la Meguri mientras volvía a ver aquel círculo mágico donde todo eso sucedía.

-Si, puedo entenderte… a mi tampoco me gusta verlo pasar por eso… pero él tiene un plan que le está saliendo a la perfección… creo- decía Eri algo intranquila.

-Cual plan Eri?- Hikaru también estaba muy preocupada por Issei.

-Issei me dijo, que Ddraig estuvo investigando a Stolas mientras estaba inconsciente. El clan Stolas es un clan que se especializa mucho en la magia de la tierra y mientras más grande sea su reserva de magia y su voluntad más fuerte será su poder. Luchar contra el hasta el cansancio tardaría meses… el tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con el rápidamente pero su objetivo no es sólo ganar, sino también dejar un mensaje. "Todo aquel que se meta con su familia, sea quien sea… sufrirá de verdad" es por eso que va a ir directo a por su voluntad… su voluntad de luchar- dijo Eri mientras empezaba a temblar y a soltar lágrimas poco a poco. -No entiendo por qué hace esto… no entiendo porque siempre tiene que ir a defendernos, a protegernos, a ayudarnos sin importarle nada… ni su vida, ni su seguridad, ni siquiera lucha por un deseo egoísta…- Eri lloraba mientras sacaba toda sus preocupaciones, tristezas y miedos. -El está luchando por Sona, siempre es así… no pudo ni festejar su cumpleaños para proteger a esta ciudad y a su escuela que solo le ha dado la espalda y tachado de pervertido…- Kyouko se acercó lentamente hacia Eri para abrazarla y consolarla.

-Créeme que te entiendo hijita…- comenzó a decir Kyouko mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pelinegra. -Créeme que incluso yo me he hecho esas preguntas… y solo pude llegar a una conclusión. Issei es alguien que no importa cuántas veces lo insultes, siempre te perdonará, ni importa que deseos tenga el siempre priorizará el de sus seres queridos… pero si llagas a meterte con su familia o a querer aplastar el sueño de estos… puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla. Cómo está pasando ahora- dijo Kyouko volviendo a ver el círculo mágico. Ella trato de aguantar sus ganas de llorar… pero ver el estado demacrado de su hijo, hicieron que perdiera todas esas ganas.

-Manténganse tranquilas… no deben perder sus esperanzas en él. Issei-kun fue el que estuvo primero dispuesto a pelear y acabar con la estúpida guerra que amenazaba a toda esta ciudad y a las mismas facciones. Él estará bien… solo deben de confiar en él- Gabriel dio aquellas palabras de ánimo para que Kyouko y Eri, además de tratar de mantener con buenos ánimos al resto de los amigos de Issei.

-Es verdad… el incluso hizo de lado su deseo de venganza contra mi hija por nosotros- dijo Penemue tratando de levantar los ánimos de todos. -El no ha cambiado… y yo creo, que fue lo mejor que decidió- dijo la cadre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.

-Que opinas Michael?... Es el verdad?- decía Azazel seriamente mientras estaba al lado del Serafín.

-Si… tal vez, el sea de quién hablo nuestro hermano- dijo Michael sonriendo levemente.

-"La esperanza se encuentra en la persona menos esperada"... esas fueron sus palabras. El no se refería a nadie en especial. Solo tuvo esperanza en qué ese alguien aparecería algún día- Grayfia se sumó a la conversación que estaban teniendo los líderes de facción.

-Asi que usted también lo sabe, matriarca Lucifuge?- hablo Michael con respeto.

-Bueno… después todo era obvio. Ella era la más fiel entre los súbditos del original- hablo Azazel con su tono de siempre.

-Si, la verdad… es que su muerte y la de su esposa si me dolió… además, esto está a punto de comenzar- después de esas palabras y de dejar confundidos a más de uno por el tema secreto del cual hablaban. Volvemos a fijar nuestra atención a la batalla de Issei y Stolas. Este último realizó su ataque final al joven castaño que por la golpiza estaba totalmente herido y lleno de sangre. El movimiento final de Stolas fue enterrar su mano en el pecho del Sekiryuuttei y arrancarle el corazón. Mientras esté último vomitaba sangre… y desaparecía lentamente en partículas de luz. Dejando a todos totalmente sorprendidos y los conocidos de Issei totalmente aterrados y horrorizados.

-Lo vez ahora! Te dije que no eras rival para mí!- dijo Stolas totalmente feliz y orgulloso por su victoria. Todos los demonios inmediatamente empezaron a aplaudir. Pero un aplauso lento y casi con burla comenzó a sonar en el área donde estaba el heredero Stolas. Los aplausos y los abucheos de felicitaciones cesaron lentamente. Stolas se dio la vuelta despacio solo para ver a Issei parado frente a él, a tan solo dos metros de distancia y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Tratando efectivamente de intimidar al enemigo.

-Muy bien… perfecto. Que te pereció haberle estado golpeando a un par de rocas todo este tiempo?- decía el joven castaño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al heredero Stolas que solo temblaba ante el poder y el aura que Issei empezaba a liberar. Stolas empezaba a temblar pues no creía en que Issei estaba vivo. Sus amigos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, a la vez que miraban un poco mal a Issei por lo que les había hecho. -Que?... Crees que soy un fantasma? Pues no, no lo soy… estoy vivo y a lo único que estuviste golpeando fue a un montón de piedras. Es increíble lo que puedes llegar a hacer con solo un simple hechizo- dijo Issei empezando a caminar alrededor de Stolas, el cual estaban temblando. -Bien… creo que ya es mi turno- el joven Sekiryuuttei abrió su palma dejando ver una pequeña esfera de poder. Por un momento Stolas sonrió creyendo que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando la pequeña esfera fue creciendo más y más. Mediante la esfera iba creciendo Issei movía su mano hasta que está estuvo encima de su cabeza mientras iba creciendo más y más hasta que por fin se detuvo. Dejando una esfera de alrededor de 5 metros de radio.

-E-Eso no me asusta para nada!- dijo Stolas sacando valentía de quién sabe dónde.

-Quien dijo que esto era todo mi poder? Esto es la mitad de mi poder base… ahora van los aumentos de mi Sacred Gear- dijo Issei aterrando no solo a Stolas sino también a casi todos los demonios y espectadores. El plan de Issei era lograr derrumbar la voluntad de batalla de Stolas poco a poco, primero fue hacerle gastar mucho de su poder utilizando un hechizo de Ddraig que creaba una ilusión para todos los espectadores. Después soltar su aura y empezar a crear una pequeña esfera de núcleo vacío. Cómo es esto? Pues lo único que se expanden son las paredes de la esfera más no hay núcleo, algo así como una burbuja enorme de poder. La esfera seguiría creciendo mientras más poder recibiera, Issei solo sumó su poder base a aquella pequeña esfera… para después agregar la energía de Ddraig, de Ascalon y de Gram. La esfera actualmente tiene un color mixto conformado de Azul, Rojo, Negro y un Rojo más oscuro y un radio aproximado de 20 metros. Un monstruo total.

-Bien… por lo que le hiciste a mi ilusión… está es una pelea a muerte no?- pregunto Issei con una sonrisa misteriosa. Stolas rápidamente negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Issei desesperadamente. -Bien… tomare eso como un si- el castaño miró peligrosamente a Stolas, que solo cayó de rodillas ante su muerte inminente. Issei movió su mano hacia atrás haciendo que la súper esfera también fuera hacia atrás asustando todavía más al heredero Stolas. -Bien… despídete de este mundo!- el Sekiryuuttei comenzó a moverse su mano hacia adelante para hacer bajar la esfera…

-Espera por favor! Me RINDO! QUEDATE CON EL PREMIO!- ante estas palabras Issei detuvo su avance y sonrió victorioso.

-Bien… eso es lo que quería escuchar- una vez dicho esto Issei empezó a absorber poco a poco la energía dentro de su cuerpo devolviéndole así todo su poder. Issei se acercó lentamente hacia el todavía asombrado Stolas y rápidamente lo tomo fuertemente del cuello y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza.

-Escúchame con atención maldito bastardo- Issei estaba usando su tono de voz más aterrador y cargado de ira mientras decía aquellas palabras, a la vez ambos estaban siendo transportados nuevamente al salón donde estaban reunidos los invitados de la boda. -Ella no es un objeto! No es un premio! Ella es una persona viva! Y es miembro de mi familia!- Issei ejerció más fuerza en el cuello del heredero del clan Stolas. -Si tú! O alguno de los miembros de los todos clanes vuelve a tratar de hacerle algo a mi familia! Juro que morirá! Y los que me conocen saben que cumplo mis promesas…- Issei soltó a Stolas y este cayó duramente contra el suelo mientras tocia y trataba de recuperar el aliento. -Vete... No quiero ver a un sujeto tan insignificante como tú- ante estas palabras el heredero no dudo en correr ni un segundo. Issei se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con Sirzechs, Sara, Serafall y a un lado más alejado estaba Sona, que estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa y aguantando fuertemente las ganas de llorar. Issei una vez más se dio la vuelta para esta vez encarar a los miembros del consejo Sitri. Los cuales, como unos descarados, se inclinaron ante el y dijeron.

-Es un honor que usted sea el próximo líder de nuestro clan. El heredero Stolas no era un miembro digno. Muchas gracias por dejarnos lo claro- la expresión de ira en el rostro de Issei era de película.

-Yo en que momento dije que iba a ser líder de este clan? Yo lo único que reclamé fue la libertad de Sona y sus vidas… nada más que ustedes puedan darme- los miembros del concejo empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-P-Pero si nos matas te meterse en grandes problemas con todo el clan- dijo uno de los miembros para tratar de protegerse.

-El clan? El resto del clan los odia por todas las estúpidas decisiones hasta ahora. Estoy seguro que el matrimonio entre Balam y Sara fue obra de ustedes- los del concejo se quedaron sin poder responder a aquellas acusaciones. -Además miren quien habla de problemas cuando son ustedes los responsables de la mayoría de desaparecidos en el clan Sitri es obra total de ustedes- dijo el castaño mientras de un círculo mágico sacaba un libro muy grande y grueso, ese libro dejaba ver a plena vista que estaba lleno de información además de que era muy viejo. Issei se lo dio a Sara que lo miro algo dudosa antes de tomarlo y empezar a hojearlo. Cómo curiosos Sirzechs y Serafall, se acercaron a ver disimuladamente el libro. Que además de estar algo viejo tenía manchas de sangre.

-Issei esto que significa?- dijo Sara esta vez totalmente sería y sin ira en su ser leyendo el libro con un poco de ayuda de su magia. Los demás demonios pudieron observar con lujo de detalle, como el rostro de Sara pasaba de mostrar curiosidad y sorpresa a solo mostrar horror y odio, que rápidamente fueron reemplazados por tristeza y ganas de llorar, además de unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Serafall, quién estaba más cerca, no dudó ni un segundo en ir rápidamente a ver qué le pasaba a su madre.

-Sekiryuuttei-sama… que fue lo que le mostró a mi madre?- pregunto Serafall mientras abrazaba a su madre que no paraba de llorar.

-Solo… la verdad que ocultaba el concejo de su clan- dijo Issei observando cómo discretamente uno de los de concejo trataba de contactar con algún lugar.

-Es inútil que trates de contactar con los que estaban en ese lugar…- dijo Issei mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No se de lo que nos hablas Sekiryuuttei- trato de negar una de las demonios del concejo, que a pensar de ser bastante antigua, su físico no lo demostraba. Issei abrió nuevamente los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Bueno… qué tal si les refresco un poco la memoria- Issei chasqueo los dedos y a la vez se creaba un círculo mágico en techo. -Durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente… Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Rojo y el uno de los dragones celestiales, estuvo investigando el clan Sitri y el Stolas y llego a descubrir cosas que yo no hubiera ni imaginado. Pero aún así… el me dijo que vaya a investigar por mi cuenta, diciendo claramente que no le creería si me lo contaba, y cuánta razón tuvo…- dijo el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la vez que se acercaba a Sona que lo miraba muy confundida. -Por esa razón… les vengo a mostrar esto- el castaño chasqueo sus dedos una vez más causando que en el círculo mágico se viera una imagen. -Estas son mis memorias de hace más o menos 3 horas- dijo el castaño mirando el círculo mágico mientras estaba parado al lado de Sona, que también concentró su mirada en el círculo del techo. Los demás demonios, invadidos por la curiosidad, también pusieron su atención en el círculo mágico.

 **Hace tres horas y media. Territorio Sitri. Inframundo.**

El castaño apareció en el jardín de una gran mansión, al sentir la energía de varios soldados dirigirse hacia el, rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos matorrales a la vez que ocultaba totalmente su aura. Solamente tres soldados fueron a el lugar. Issei no lo desperdicio y, mientras dos de ellos revisaban los alrededores, tomo a uno de ellos y lo dejo inconsciente. Con un rápido hechizo Issei se puso la armadura que llevaba el soldado. Después de ocultar muy bien el cuerpo del otro soldado, se dirigió a la mansión. Pasando como Pedro por su casa el castaño, con las indicaciones de Ddraig, llegó a una habitación. Issei entró teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser visto por nadie.

-Ddraig… para que me trajiste a este lugar?- Issei preguntó esto mientras observaba la habitación. Aquel lugar tenía las paredes decoradas con un montón de cuadros en el que aparecían hombres y mujeres por igual, lo único en común en sus ojos era el color violeta casi llegando a rosa en sus ojos. En el centro había una gigantesca mesa y, alrededor, un monto de sillas, que más parecían sillones.

 **[Esta habitación, compañero… es la habitación del concejo de viejos Sitri, los que vinieron a llevarse a Sara y a Sona hace 7 días. Por lo que investigué todos los clanes tienen uno]** explicaba el dragón mientras su joven portadora curioseaba por el lugar. **[Ves el centro de la mesa?]** El castaño asintió acercándose a ese lugar. **[Bien… mueve la mesa y debajo veraz una escotilla algo grande. Baja por ahí]** Issei obedeció a las palabras de su amigo. Movió la gigantesca mesa con algo de dificultad ya que no quería hacer ruido. Abrió la escotilla, y se arrojó por ahí. Debía de admitir que la caída era bastante alta, por eso cuando llegó al suelo creo un pequeño cráter. Al ser visto en tercera persona, todos se asustaron cuando abrió sus ojos dejando ver que el ojo derecho emitía un leve brillo de color jade.

-Ddraig… a dónde me estás llevando?- pregunto el castaño que, por lo sombrío del lugar, estaba en guardia.

 **[Este lugar es un sótano secreto que pertenece solo al concejo de este clan… ningún líder de clan ha entrado o siquiera sabido de esto. Sigue derecho 6 metros y luego dobla a la izquierda… encontrarás una habitación]** Issei sin saber mucho sobre lo que estaba pasando, decidió seguir las órdenes de su amigo. El camino era muy oscuro, pero gracias a la visión nocturna que le daba su condición de demonio no pasó dificultades para seguir por el camino. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió y se adentro en aquella habitación. Al entrar pudo reconocer que ese lugar parecía una biblioteca, toda llena de libros antiguos. Pero en aquella sala, solo uno de los cientos de libros en ese lugar llamaron la atención de Issei. Parecía mucho más viejo que el resto de los que están aquí. No tenía polvo, signo claro de que había sido utilizado recientemente. El castaño abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Mediante los minutos pasaban, más aterrado estaba Issei. El libro, narraba masacres y carnicerías de una sola persona distinta.

-Todo esto… es del clan Sitri. Pero, de hace miles de años… torturas, masacres, muertes- al seguir leyendo aquel libro que describía con lujos de detalles de un psicópata cada una de las atrocidades cometidas, Issei empezó a marearse y a casi vomitar. -Ddraig… esto es real?- pregunto el castaño sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriendo una confirmación.

 **[Así es compañero… la sangre en el libro lo demuestra. Guárdalo lo necesitarás después… ahora, continua por el pasillo. Encontrarás cosas… que será mejor que lo veas con tus ojos]** Él castaño ya no estaba tan seguro de querer continuar con eso, pero aún así decidió hacerlo. Las marcas en sus brazos empezaron a brillar, hasta que finalmente tanto Ascalon como Gram aparecieran a su lado.

-Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Issei mirándolas solo por un momento para luego volver a su camino.

-Vimos que la estabas pasando mal, así que decidimos salir y acompañarte- Sona, al ver lo dotadas que estaban esas dos chicas desconocidas para ella y que además estuvieran con Issei le hizo sentirse un poco celosa. Sara también estaba muy confundida sobre la aparición de esas chicas y él porque estaban con Issei en ese momento, no estaba celosa pero si muy confundida y sorprendida.

-Vamos! A partir de ahora también te acompañaremos por el resto de tu vida… no deberías tratarnos así- mientras Gram hablaba Issei estaba muy concentrado en el ambiente que estaba demasiado tranquilo, provocando en él miedo y el sentimiento de siempre querer estar alerta. Precisamente este último fue el que alertó a Issei, porque cuando Gram caminaba diciendo esas cosas tan despreocupada por la vida, no se dio cuenta que en el piso y en el techo del lugar había un círculo mágico... Una trampa. El joven portador de Ddraig no perdió tiempo y rápidamente empujó a Gram lejos de ese lugar evitando que dos cuchillas salidas de esos círculos mágicos la partieran a la mitad pero ese costó fue su brazo derecho, que fue arrancando de su cuerpo con un corte limpio. Issei sabía de la gravedad de ser descubiertos por todo el clan Sitri, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad contuvo un fuerte grito de dolor.

 **[Ascalon! Gram! Traigan rápido su brazo aquí! Tengo una idea… háganlo rápido!]** Ddraig tuvo que gritar eso último al ver que ninguna de ellas se movía para hacer algo. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Gram eran visibles, mientras recorrían su rostro que reflejaba un gran temor. Ascalon logro moverse rápidamente y hacer lo que Ddraig ordenó. Cuando colocó el brazo en donde antes iba un aura verde empezó a rodear la herida conectando la extremidad con el torso.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Gram! Qué tal si hubieras muerto! O si Issei hubiera muerto!- aquellas palabras solo calaban más fuerte en la culpabilidad que Gram sentía en ese momento.

-A-Ascalon… no seas tan dura con ella… recién están empezando a sentir lo que es ser como un humano. Hay errores… debes de comprender, a ti también te pudo haber pasado- aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Ascalon empiece a tranquilizarse poco a poco. Después de todo Issei tenía razón, recién comenzaban sus nuevas vidas y podían llegar a cometer errores, incluso ella. -Gram... Tranquilízate, se que no lo hiciste a propósito. Solo… ten más cuidado- mientras Issei decía estás palabras empezaba a recomponerse mientras hacía movimientos de estiramiento con el brazo derecho. Ahora la manga de ese brazo presentaba una mancha de sangre. Issei se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano para levantarse, ella aceptó mientras rápidamente se secaba las lágrimas. Ella era una mítica espada demoníaca… no debía demostrar debilidad.

-Gracias... Prometo que no pasará nuevamente- dijo Gram ya recompuesta y totalmente seria.

-Bien… sigamos- dijo Issei comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia adelante.

-Gram…- Ascalon hablo llamando la atención de Gram. -Perdóname… no debía ser tan dura contigo- ambas habían empezado a seguir a Issei mientras seguían hablando.

-No te preocupes Ascalon… no pasa nada- dijo Gram volviendo a tomar su personalidad orgullosa y desinteresada.

-No! Si pasa algo… soy tu hermana y aún así… me preocupe más por la vida de nuestro portador que la tuya- dijo Ascalon deteniendo su andar. Al ver esto Gram también dejó de caminar e Issei empezó a caminar más lento, decidió seguir caminando para no ser un tercero en su charla. -Issei tiene razón… apenas estamos empezando esta nueva forma de vida, y no sabemos casi nada sobre este mundo… yo no debí haberte gritado así sabiendo esto. Podrías perdonarme- se disculpaba Ascalon mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de una reverencia.

-Hump… dices que no sabemos nada sobre esta nueva vida, pero aún así estás haciendo una reverencia japonesa- dijo Gram sonriendo ligeramente. -Sabemos todo de él… aquel que es digno de portarnos, aquel con un corazón gentil inquebrantable. Aprendimos de él, sabemos cómo es… y todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir y que a pesar de todo eso… siempre ha perdonado a todo aquel que se ha disculpado de corazón- decía Gram soltando una pequeña sonrisa y olvidando por un momento su orgullo -No te preocupes… después de todo, tu lo dijiste, somos hermanas… todo está perdonado. Además, ya nos atrasamos mucho, no es así?- decía la joven de ojos ámbar claro mientras miraba hacia adelante tratando de divisar a Issei. Su hermana de ojos azules sonrió mientras imitaba la acción de Gram.

-Tienes razón… en todo. Nos hemos quedado muy atrás-

 _ **BOOM!**_

Un gran estruendo interrumpió la charla de las dos jóvenes que inmediatamente fueron invadidas por una gran preocupación hacia Issei. Ninguna de las dos dudó ni un segundo y rápidamente corrieron por el largo pasillo en busca de Issei. Al llegar observaron asombradas como su joven portador tenía en sus brazos a una mujer totalmente herida de gravedad y totalmente desnuda, pero la gran cantidad de sangre que cubría su cuerpo no dejaba ver lo importante.

-Ascalon! Gram! Vengan aquí rápido! Debemos irnos!- las dos observaban totalmente perplejas el caos y la destrucción que había en el lugar… incluso se podían sentir varias auras desapareciendo en el lugar y como una que otra partícula de luz desaparecía en el ambiente, ellas sabían lo que Issei había hecho, pero prefirieron callar y ni decir nada del tema. En ese tiempo Issei creo una pequeña esfera de energía que contenía una gran cantidad de poder.

-Por… favor… sálvenlo a el también…- dijo la agonizante mujer mientras señala un lugar que parecía una jaula. Dentro de la misma, y gracias a la visión nocturna, Issei pudo divisar a un hombre encadenado a la pared y con grandes signos de tortura y desnutrición, solo llevaba un pantalón muy dañado y podían notarse las costillas en su torso.

-Ascalon, Gram… tomen- el castaño le entrego a la mujer ensangrentada a ambas chicas que lo miraron confundidas. -Las voy a mandar a la cámara de recuperación de la casa, quédense ahí y que nadie las vea… yo iré enseguida- Issei activo el círculo mágico de tele-transporte mandando rápidamente a las dos chicas hacia el lugar mencionado sin dejarles tiempo para contestar. El Sekiryuuttei sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a romper de una fuerte patada la celda de aquel hombre devastado. Al escuchar el sonido estruendoso que provocó Issei al romper la celda hizo que el pobre encadenado saliera de su estado de inconsciencia y mirara a Issei que era iluminado desde atrás por las pocas antorchas que alumbraban el lugar, dándole al hombre una vista perfecta de una temible sombra. Al parecer todo el miedo que sintió y el extremo cansancio que debe de tener, hicieron que se desmayara nuevamente.

 **[Que cosas crueles debieron haberles hecho a ambos, verdad compañero?]** Hablo Ddraig mientras Issei volvía a dirigirse a centro de la sala mientras cargaba al hombre por el hombro.

-Sinceramente… estoy decepcionado del clan Sitri. Más específicamente de los viejos de ese estúpido concejo…- decía Issei con mucha ira.

 **[Que vas a hacer?]** Mientras Ddraig decía esto el castaño creaba una pequeña esfera de energía que parecía estar hueca.

-Primero… protegeré este lugar, de seguro puede haber más archivos que me sean de utilidad y que posiblemente me hablen más sobre **él** \- Issei soltó la esfera de energía que fue potenciada con ayuda de Ddraig para que rodee todo el lugar y lo proteja. -Después ya veré qué hago- con estas últimas palabras Issei se tele-transportó a la cámara de curación de la mansión Sitri donde la mujer que antes estaba ensangrentada ahora estaba totalmente limpia y cubierta en el torso por una toalla. Aquella mujer tenía el pelo de color negro que iba tomando color violeta hasta llegar al final y una complexión física tan demacrada como el hombre que Issei traía pero se podía notar que en su mejor época tenía una hermosa figura. El hombre tenía el pelo negro con un par de color ceniza.

-Quienes son estos dos?- decía Gram mientras picaba con una ramita, sacada de quién sabe dónde, la cara del hombre inconsciente.

-Porque los salvaste? Son gente importante?- decía Ascalon mientras miraba a Issei muy impaciente esperando una respuesta. El castaño miraba a Ascalon y Gram con seriedad antes de preguntar.

-Ustedes no los reconocen?!- Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza. -Y si ustedes no saben pos yo menos- aquellas respuesta hizo que no solo las dos espadas se cayeran de espaldas, sino también todo la gente que lo miraba. De la nada, Issei ya tenía una lupa en una de sus manos, en la otra tenía una pipa de juguete; que era obvio por sus fuertes colores, y en su cabeza un sombrero de detective. -Por esa razón hay que buscar similitudes con alguno de nosotros, nomepreguntenporquesoloesunacorazonada- dijo Issei en modo chibi sacando un pizarrón, de quién sabe dónde, donde estaban unas fotos de toda su familia y amigos, dejando de lado lo último que dijo que nadie entendió. Para sorpresa de todos, tanto Gram como Ascalon, también se pusieron en modo chibi. Gram le arrebató la pipa de juguete a Issei, y empezó a soplar en ella, descubriendo fascinada que está lanzaba burbujas. Mientras tanto Ascalon le arrebato al castaño su lupa y empezó a analizar detalladamente los rostros del pizarrón.

-Es un hombre, además de feo- la pequeña Ascalon modo chibi arrojo fuera del pizarrón la foto de Saji, que sintió como una daga atravesaba su orgullo. -Ella es muy plana- dijo arrojando la foto de Sona fuera del pizarrón. La joven heredera sintió como su orgullo como mujer fue destrozado en mil pedazos. Pero antes de que la foto de Sona cayera al suelo, Issei la tomo, al igual que las fotos de Tsubaki, Yura, Eri y Sara. Pero la primera y la última eran las que le llenaban más la atención. -Ella es muy bajita- y así, cada persona que Ascalon tomaba como descartada fue herida emocionalmente por ella. Pero aunque a Issei le hacían mucha gracia los defectos que encontraba Ascalon en cada uno de los miembros de su familia, su atención estaba totalmente en las fotos que había agarrado, más precisamente en las de Sona y Sara. Pues ellas eran las únicas dos en las que Issei lograba encontrar alguna similitud con la mujer ahí recostada. Con el paso de los segundos Issei encontró más similitud en Sara que en Sona. Así que poco a poco empezó a acercarse a esa mujer que seguía inconsciente. Puso la foto de Sara a un lado de su rostro y se dio cuenta de que no había tanta diferencia entre ellas…

-Oigan chicas… en vez de estar ahí paradas, criticando el aspecto de mis amigos y garabateando sus fotos, vengan aquí y díganme si tengo razón o no- decía Issei mientras les daba las fotos para que ellas mismas lo comprobarán. Después de verla un momento ambas chicas llegaron a una conclusión, estaban de acuerdo con Issei. -Bien lo mejor será ir primero a rescatar a Sona- decía Issei mientras ponía un sello de protección en ese lugar para que nadie fuera a tratar de dañar a las personas que habían salvado. -Y a la vez, demostraré los horrores que el concejo del clan Sitri estuvo haciendo desde el fallecimiento del antiguo Lucifer- dijo Issei saliendo del lugar y empezando a subir las escaleras hacia el piso de entrenamiento. Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron a la vez que se volvía destellos de luz y en los brazos de Issei volvían a aparecer las marcas tan características de estos desde hace 7 días. El sello se cerró dando a entender que los recuerdos de Issei habían terminado. Los miembros del concejo Sitri estaban totalmente asustados por lo que les pasaría. Issei los miraba con odio mientras decía.

-Dime Sara… quienes eran esas personas a las que rescat- sus palabras fueron calladas cuando la mencionada lo abrazo mientras derramaba lágrimas. Para sus dos hijas, era la primera vez que la veían así… era la primera vez que Sara lloraba de felicidad frente a tanta gente.

-Gracias! Gracias por haber salvado a mi mamá y a mi papá- le decía Sara a Issei, obviamente todos lo escucharon y se sorprendieron por tal revelación.

-Sabia que tenía algo que ver contigo… pero, como paso eso? Osea, no sabes cómo desaparecieron?- pregunto Issei enfrente de todos sabiendo perfectamente esto último.

-Cuando me dieron la noticia de que me habían comprometido con el estúpido de Balam, también me dijeron que ambos habían contraído una enfermedad, que pronto se recuperarían y me prohibieron acercarme a ellos. Solo para despues, en el día de mi boda, me dijeran que habían muerto. Ese día llore… hasta el cansancio. Pensar que mis padres habían muerto por culpa de una maldita enfermedad… fue un duro golpe para mí… pero verlos ahí, en ese pútrido lugar en el que estabas. Me hizo muy feliz. Y por eso, te digo gracias… gracias por traer a mi familia de vuelta- Issei por un momento recordó también el dolor que sintió cuando Asia falleció en sus manos.

-No hay de que Sara… pero, que vas a hacer con ellos. Te estoy dando la oportunidad a ti… gane la pelea contra el estúpido de Stolas. Sus vidas ahora me pertenecen y Sona es libre con opción de libre albedrío. Por mi, los mataría… pero, tu qué quieres hacer?- el odio y el rencor eran visibles tanto en la mirada como en el aura de Sara.

-Causaron un gran dolor y sufrimiento a mi familia… a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hija… Sona- madre e hija, estiraron su mano derecha al frente y un gran círculo mágico salió debajo de los del concejo Sitri. -Sekiryuuttei-sama… podría ayudarnos, por favor?- pidió Sara de la forma más cortés. Ese tono solo lo usaba cuando iba enserio y cuando no quería que le desobedecieran.

-Sera un placer…- el joven castaño estiro su mano al frente, apuntando a las dos mujeres del clan Sitri. Los aumentos de poder comenzaron a acumularse hasta llegar a diez. De la palma de su mano salió una pequeña esfera roja, que se dividió en dos y que se introdujeron rápidamente dentro del cuerpo de Sara y de Sona. Una gran explosión de poder surgió en ellas, pues era obvio Issei les había transferido poder. Debido a esto, el maquillaje excesivo que tenía Sona en su rostro poco a poco fue congelándose y empezó a salir como si fuera una costra… dejándole ver a el claramente los moretones en sus mejillas y parte de su rostro. Issei abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar esto, y se llenó de odio… pues si bien sabía que Sona tenía moretones en sus mejillas, nunca pensó que las tuviera en todo en rostro. Pero aún así, decidió mantenerse al margen, aún así lo que delataba su estado era la gran capa de aura se había formado detrás suyo pero todavía no llegaba a liberar el poder que se sintió de él en la batalla hace 7 días. Tanto madre como hija, hicieron que varias estacas de hielo salieran del suelo, empalando a todos y cada uno de los miembros del concejo Sitri. Matando los al instante por ser atravesados en puntos vitales. Los invitados estaban sorprendidos por la revelación que les hizo el Sekiryuuttei y por el gran poder de Sara Sitri, ya que ellos creían que era la más débil entre todos los líderes de clan. Pero más sorprendidos estaban por la fuerza, poder e inteligencia del Sekiryuuttei. Cuando madre e hija terminaron de asesinar a los miembros del ex consejo de su clan, Sona rápidamente corrió hasta llegar a Issei esconder su rostro en el pecho de éste.

-Por favor… ya vámonos de aquí- le pidió Sona a Issei mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Aunque este trato de devolverle el abrazo, dudó por un momento y se arrepintió.

-Bien… Sara creo que ya es hora de irnos… después arreglarás las cosas con tu clan, ahora debes ir a ver a tus padres- Sara solo asintió, y tomando el libro que Issei había traído se acercó a él.

-Sekiryuuttei! Espera!- Sirzechs fue el que detuvo el marchar de Issei, que ya había convocado su círculo mágico. -Que vas a hacer con mi esposa?- el Maou Lucifer estaba hablando con total seriedad.

-Tu esposa se quedará conmigo… por lo menos hasta que me asegure que ya no sea objetivo de varios clanes del Inframundo- dijo Issei pausando por un momento el círculo mágico de tele-transportación.

-Issei…- en solo un instante Sona realizó un pequeño hechizo para cubrir los moretones de su rostro y rápidamente abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas a la persona que nombró al joven dueño de su corazón. Esa asquerosa y maldita voz… que pertenece a la culpable de todo el dolor que su amado tuvo que sufrir. Rias Gremory… fue tomada por sorpresa y no pudo evitar que la fuerza del impacto la derribará al suelo y, de paso, que le cortará un poco la comisura del labio. Rápidamente Karlamine, caballero del séquito de su esposo; quienes estaban cerca de ella, reaccionó y trato de atacar a la joven heredera Sitri. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, y la de su pareja, al ver como Issei detenía el ataque de la caballero con solo dos dedos.

-Caballero Phoenix… no tengo nada en contra de usted, pero si trata de dañar a mis seres queridos no dudaré en volverla mi enemiga- Karlamine estaba aterrada por la gran presión que ejercía Issei con su poder. Rias, sin importarle el hecho de que Issei estuviera ahí, se reincorporo rápidamente y trato de devolverle el golpe a Sona, pero fue esta última la que detuvo el golpe, sorprendiéndola por la fuerza física que tenía además de reflejos.

-Mientras tu estabas aquí sin hacer nada y pasándola bien! Mi madre, mi séquito, Issei y yo tuvimos que entrenar hasta el cansancio para proteger la paz que hay entre las facciones! Durante ese tiempo logré hacerme amiga de un chico que por primera vez en mi vida no me temía al hablar conmigo! No sabes las ganas que tengo de agarrarte a patadas por todo lo que le hiciste sufrir a la persona que decías querer… y por haber sido cómplice en el asesinato de Asia Argento- y cuando Sona estaba a punto de volver a golpear a Rias, y esta también estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe… apareció Raizer deteniendo el golpe de su esposa, e Issei hizo lo mismo con Sona.

-Mantén la calma, mi amor…- dijo Raizer tranquilizando a Rias… que lo hizo lentamente.

-Por qué me detuviste?!- pero en el caso de Issei y de Sona, estos habían empezado a discutir… si es que se le podía decir así, ya que solo Sona le replicaba sus acciones… por ahora.

-Porque no vale la pena Sona…- decía Issei en un tono de voz tranquilo mientras lentamente empezaba a soltar la mano de Sona.

-Que no vale la pena?! Ella fue la que te hizo sufrir todo este tiempo! Y dices que no vale la pena?!- parecía que ambos estaban en una pelea de novios, ya que no les importaban los demás, solo estaban pendientes uno del otro.

-Ya lo sé Sona, pero por más que la golpees, eso no borrará el daño que ya eh pasado… eso no traerá de vuelta mi ojo ni mi brazo… eso no traerá de vuelta a Asia- aquellas últimas palabras estuvieron cargadas de dolor y pesar, pero aún así siguió manteniendo su serio semblante.

-Por que la defiendes a pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho?!- Sona seguía enojada con Issei y seguía recriminándole cosas.

-No la protejo a ella… Te estoy protegiendo a ti y, uhm?- de pronto, una brillo azul emergió del pecho de Issei y este estaba rodeado por otros 7 brillos color carmesí. Sona inmediatamente supo que estaba pasando y no dudó en expresar su odio.

-Oye maldita desgraciada más vale que dejes de-

-Yo que usted, Zoeticus Gremory… me detendria- Sona detuvo su insulto hacia Rias y paso a mirar al padre de la misma, el cual tenía su mano levantando en dirección a Issei.

-Ya has causado demasiadas insolencias muchacho, esto debe parar de una vez!- decía el líder del clan Gremory tratando de mantener su asombro oculto.

-Se esta preguntando… él porque no funcionan las piezas de peón de su hija, cierto?- pregunto Issei mientras seguía mirando a Zoeticus de forma peligrosa. -Pues déjeme decirle que no funcionará, porque para hacer eso… todas las piezas de peón dentro del demonio tienen que acatar esa orden, pero dentro de mi hay una que se resiste y que es la guardiana de mi corazón ya que esta pieza…- lentamente Issei saco una pieza de peón color carmesí de su bolsillo, pero esta pieza tenía un corte a lo largo bastante grande pero sin llegar a partirla. -Esta pieza fue dañada durante la batalla, para que yo pueda vivir, la heredera Sitri, me dio una de sus piezas de peón para suplantar a esta pieza- dijo Issei mientras soltaba la pieza carmesí al suelo. -Bueno… ya no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, Issei nuevamente volvió a activar el círculo mágico de tele-transportación, pero Sirzechs detuvo a Issei una vez más.

-Joven Sekiryuuttei, espere un momento por favor!- Sona recién había notado el cansancio que Issei tenía, por lo menos mentalmente.

-Y ahora que?- Issei se dio la vuelta algo molesto.

-El borrar las memorias de los seres humanos o de los mismos miembros del séquito es un delito en el Inframundo, al igual que conspirar contra los humanos, como sucedió contigo y con Asia Argento… pensamos en condenarlos nosotros, pero mejor decidimos que tú seas el encargado de esto. Que harás? Si deseas su muerte, morirán. Si deseas verlos sufrir, sufrirán, si deseas que el matrimonio de Rias sea anulado y que sea exiliada, se cumplirá… que es lo que deseas hacer?- Issei miraba Sirzechs con seriedad, para luego pasar a ver a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Je… qué curioso, bueno… pues, vamos por partes. Koneko Toujou- la mencionada tenso su cuerpo inmediatamente por ser nombrada por Issei, que se iba acercando a ella lentamente.

-Issei! Espera! Yo me hare cargo de sus casti-

-No quiero oír nada de ustedes, y mucho menos de ti, Gremory- aunque Rias trato de defender a sus siervos, Issei fue claro y tajante con sus palabras y no le dejo lugar para ninguna otra replica. -Bien… por el tiempo que eh convivido contigo, se mucho de ti. Los complejos que tienes, las inseguridades… y tu pequeño secreto familiar. Por esa razón te condenó… a amar a Raizer Phoenix hasta el día de tu muerte. Ya has sufrido demasiado de niña, pero debe entender todas las partes antes de tomar una decisión- aquellas palabras fueron muy sorpresivas para la joven torre que quedó petrificada por estas. -Ahora, la reina Gremory… Akeno Himejima… hija de Barakiel y de Shuri Himejima… tal vez tú sangre sea impura, pero tus sentimientos hacia tus amigos y hacia Raizer son puros… te condeno a amarlos, cuidarlos, y a estar junto a los seres que quieres por el resto de la eternidad- las reina Gremory, derramaba lágrimas al escuchar su condena… no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado por culpa suya, Issei solo la estaba condenando a ser feliz. -Ahora Kiba Yuuto…- dijo Issei mientras estaba parado frente a él. El castaño observaba como la joven espadachín de Raizer Phoenix, abrazaba a Kiba como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a ver. -No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi…- Kiba miró a Issei, pero para su sorpresa, el castaño no estaba dirigiéndose a él, sino… -… Karlamine- a su pareja. La caballero de Raizer miró sorprendida a Issei. Y respondió tímidamente.

-T-Tu si cambiaste mucho, desde nuestro último encuentro…- al estar demasiado nerviosa, no supo bien que responder y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Tienes razón… recuerdo que antes trate de desnudarte con la asquerosa técnica que me obligaron a crear, y por eso te pido perdón- se disculpó el joven castaño. -Pero yendo a lo que nos importa… quiero que me respondas tres preguntas. Que es lo quieres llegar a ser? Amas a alguien? Y… estarías dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerlo?- Issei soltó las tres preguntas de una sola vez. La joven caballero no tardó ni un segundo en responder a las preguntas de Issei.

-Mi sueño es llegar a formar una familia y vivir junto a la persona que amo, que es Kiba Yuuto y sí… estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por él- dijo Karlamine bien firme en sus palabras.

-Bien… caballero Gremory. Tu condena es amar a esta mujer, hacerla feliz y nunca fallarle… eso es todo- dijo Issei pasando de él y parándose está vez, enfrente de Rias Gremory… su antigua ama. -Por último… Rias Gremory, la princesa de la destrucción carmesí. Sabes… no tengo nada que decirte a ti… por qué por primera vez no tengo motivos para hablar. Creo que con lo que viste hace 7 días ya sabes lo que siento por ti… no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de matarte!- los ojos de Issei se tornaron de color negro mientras decía estás palabras. -Pero sabes porque no lo hago?... Por no soy capaz de hacerle sentir el dolor que yo tuve que soportar a alguien más! Tu padre trato de defenderte, y estoy seguro que tu madre se preocupa por ti a pesar de todo lo que has hecho! El matarte solo traería dolor a sus corazones. Escúchame con atención, tu condena será amar por la eternidad a la persona con la que te casaste. Y alejarte de mi por el resto de tu vida- los ojos negros de Issei lentamente volvieron a tomar su color original, aquella escena espanto totalmente a la joven heredera, que solo se quedó petrificada mientras Issei se alejaba de ella e iba de regreso con Sona y Sara. El castigo de Rias era agridulce, porque por un lado amaría por siempre a la persona que siempre amo, pero por otro, Issei la alejó de él para toda su vida.

-Es un castigo que más bien parece una recompensa, Sekiryuuttei- Erika Asmodeus dijo estás palabras criticando el castigo que les había dado Issei a su antiguo séquito. -Pero aún así… es una decisión muy sabía, por las palabras que has dicho y todo lo has tenido que vivir- Issei estaba parado junto a Sara y a Sona, intentando por tercera vez irse de ese lugar.

-Para mí está bien. Ya que tienen que cumplir con sus castigos y no podrán acercarse a mí… y hablando de acercarse, ahora mismo les ofrezco, a ustedes, líderes de la facción de los Demonios. Ajuka Belcebú, Sirsechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan y Erika Asmodeus… un invitación a una reunión en el mundo humano, la cede todavía está a definir y la fecha será en tres meses, es decir, el 22 de marzo del próximo año, no están obligados a ir si no quieren, no necesito su confirmación de palabra… yo quiero hechos, la cede y la hora de las mandaré en un mes… los espero allí- después de decir eso y antes de que alguien más lo interrumpa, Issei rápidamente se tele-transportó lejos de ese lugar. Llevándolos de nuevo a la mansión Sitri, más específicamente en la habitación de Issei. Una vez allí, y a paso muy aprisa, Sara salió corriendo hacia el sótano donde estaban sus padres. Solo Sona e Issei quedaron en la habitación y allí Issei provecho para ponerle seguro a la puerta y un hechizo de silencio a la habitación. Se dirigió hasta Sona y se posicionó frente a ella.

-Y ahora que? P-Piensas en…?-

-Quítate ese hechizo, Sona…-

-N-No se de qué me hablas-

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo… te vi, pero solo en parte… quiero verte cómo estás- el tono de voz de Issei era autoritario además, Sona sabía que el castaño no iba a parar de insistirle hasta que logré su cometido. Ya resignada, Sona desactivo el hechizo dejando ver que tenía todo su pobre rostro lleno de moretones, algunos de ellos todavía hinchados que desfiguraban un poco el rostro de la heredera Sitri.

-Ellos… no pararon- las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de la heredera Sitri, lágrimas llenas de impotencia, dolor, odio y por sobre todo temor. -No pararon hasta que les supliqué que pararán, hasta que les jure que me casaría. Tenía miedo… miedo de lo que pudieron haberme hecho… miedo de lo que pudieron haberles hecho a mi mamá, a mis amigos,… a ti- Issei lentamente empezó a pasar sus manos por el rostro de Sona secando sus lágrimas y sanando los moretones.

-Ya… tranquila, todo paso… ya no importa. Sé que todo el dolor que pasaste nunca desaparecerá de tu mente, pero te prometo ya nunca más tendrás que pasar por eso- dijo el castaño conteniendo todo atisbo de ira y deseo de matar al ver el estado en el que estaba. -Te ayudaré a enterrar ese feo momento… sabes, yo también sentí miedo. Miedo de… miedo de ir a salvarte. De que me pasará lo mismo que me pasó con Rias. Ir y, darme cuenta de que una de las personas que amo… no me correspondía, es más… t-todavía tengo ese temor- al principio Sona no entendía lo que Issei dijo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras inmediatamente sintió una chispa de emoción creciendo en su interior, pero no quería tomar acciones precipitadas. Por esa razón decidió esperar un poco más.

-S-Soy una de las p-personas que a-amas?- para cuando Sona decidió preguntar eso, Issei ya estaba frente a la puerta a punto de salir.

-Que esperas?- dijo el castaño mirándola mientras abría la puerta. -Hay muchas personas que quieren verte de nuevo- el castaño obviamente estaba evitando el tema que el mismo saco por error.

-S-Si… deben de estar muy preocupados- Sona, tontamente, siguió la corriente y dejó el tema de lado. Ambos bajaron a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, todos los saludaron, felicitaron y abrazaron por su regreso, aunque Issei notó faltaban Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, Penemue y Reynare… al igual que Kalawarner y Kei.

-Oigan… y los demás?- pregunto Issei.

-Ellos se marcharon apenas termino tu pelea… tenían cosas que arreglar en sus respectivas facciones- la que respondió fue Grayfia que se acercó a Issei y lo abrazo mientras lo felicitaba.

-Ya veo… bueno creo que ya es hora de descan-

-Issei, podrías ir a comprar esto- antes de que el castaño terminara de hablar, su madre se le acercó y le entrego una lista con diferentes productos. -Podrías hacerlo por favor?- Issei miró a su madre un poco extrañado.

-B-Bien… iré, no hay problema-

-Yo te acompaño-

-Yo ire-

-Puedo ir?-

-Necesitaras ayuda?- una vez Issei termino de hablar, Sona, Tsubaki, Eri y Yura se ofrecieron a ir.

-Si? Que bien!-

-Bueno vámonos!-

-Rapido antes de que sea más tarde-

-Volvemos en un momento!- y así sin más las chicas arrastraron a Issei sin que este pudiera darle una respuesta positiva. Mientras que Issei seguía manteniendo sus ropas de batallas, Sona seguía con el vestido de novia, Eri estaba vestida con una blusa roja, pantalones negros y zapatillas a juego, además de un abrigo de color rojo, y Tsubaki y Yura llevaban puesto el uniforme de la academia debajo de un abrigo de color negro. La escena era un tanto incómoda, ya que a pesar de ya eran las once y media de la noche todavía había uno que otro transeúnte que rondaba las calles, y alguno que otro se los quedaba viendo por un momento. Cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar donde no circulaba nadie, Ascalon y Gram hicieron su aparición.

-Hola de nuevo- saludo Gram.

-Es un gusto volverlos a ver- la que está vez hablo fue Ascalon, y con la presencia de ellas dos, Issei recordó un detalle importante.

-Oh! Si, cierto… ustedes dos- por un momento Issei se quedó parado en su lugar pensando. Pasado un momento, miró a las dos chicas y sonrió. -Bien… no soy muy bueno escogiendo nombres pero… creo que les gustará. Gram, que te parece el nombre de Yami?- la pregunta resultó ser muy sorpresiva para Gram. Luego de pensarlo un poco ella respondió.

-S-Si… pero-

-Les prometí que les pondría un nombre, verdad? Así comenzarán su vida "humana" de forma oficial- dijo Issei interrumpiendo a la ahora conocida como Yami. -Ascalon… tu nombre será Akemi, sino les gusta ya pensaremos en otros nombres- dijo Issei un tanto inseguro sobre si le habían gustado los nombres que había escogido.

-N-No! Ese nombre… ese nombre está bien, muchas gracias… emm- ese claro "emm" al final de sus palabras revelaban que no sabía cómo dirigirse a Issei.

-Solo llámenme Issei, o como ustedes gusten- el castaño notó lo que le pasaba a la ahora conocida como Akemi y dijo estás palabras. -Bien… dejando ese asunto aclarado. Yami, Akemi, podrían esperar un momento aquí? Tengo que hablar con ellas- dijo el Sekiryuuttei en un tono serio.

-Bien, no hay problema -yo dijeron las dos al unísono. En ese instante un círculo mágico creado por Issei transportó a Eri, Sona, Tsubaki y Yura a un claro en el bosque. Ellas empezaron a observar a su alrededor, la gran vegetación del lugar que era alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena. Después de revisar el área, buscaron con la mirada a Issei que se encontraba a un varios metros de ellas parado al borde de un precipicio mientras observaba a la luna en aquella fría noche de invierno.

-Un par de días después de que me convirtieran en demonio… vine a aquí- decía Issei mientras miraba hacia el acantilado.

-Tu… ya recordas-

-No, Yura… solo recordé mi inicio como demonio y dos meses después de eso… nada más- antes de que la única torre de Sona siguiera hablando, Issei la interrumpió diciendo esto. -Aquí… en más de una vez. Trate de quitarme la vida- los ojos de todas las chicas se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. -No quería vivir, sentía que no era lo correcto… tendría que vivir por más de 10 mil años, vería a muchos de mis seres queridos morir y yo sería el único que quedaría. Sentía demasiada presión y soledad… no podía decirle a nadie sobre en lo que me había convertido. Me sentía solo, y desesperado por acallar esos sentimientos e inseguridades, salté… más de una vez. Pero todas esas veces aparecía nuevamente en mi habitación totalmente curado y a veces parcialmente. Una vez me cansé… y me propuse a seguir adelante con el único motivo de proteger y amar a mis padres hasta el fin de sus vidas mortales. Era lo único que me quedaba… no tenía nada más. Desde ese momento nunca más volví a pisar este lugar a menos que quiera estar solo. O por lo menos aquí venía Hyoudou Issei…- las chicas iban acercándose poco a poco mientras escuchaba a Issei decir esa confesión. -A-Ahora… ya no sé… quién soy!- Issei derramaba lágrimas que caían al precio. -Ya… ni siquiera sé que soy- miró sus manos mientras temblaba. -Soy humano… soy un demonio, soy un dragón…- los ojos de Issei se perdían en el final del precipicio, que lo tentaba a arrojarse una vez más. -Soy un monstruo que solo trae caos y destrucción…- las chicas miraban con mucha preocupación a Issei, ya había dejado de llorar y había vuelto a mirar la luna. -P-Pero eso… ya dejó de importarme…- Issei se dio la vuelta mientras miraba a las personas que estaban con él. -Mientras pueda proteger a las personas que amó… me convertiré en lo que sea- dijo el castaño regalándoles una sonrisa. -Sé que suena raro… pero, conviví mucho más con ustedes que con cualquier otra persona que no sean mis padres… y sé que sonara extraño pero… creo que- las chicas sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de dar un salto de alegría, pero su timidez y el temor a equivocarse en sus conclusiones las hacia quedarse quietas en su lugar. -Sona… Eri… Tsubaki... Yura… las amo, chicas- decía Issei estando muy nervioso y un tanto inseguro de lo que decía. Ninguna de las presentes podía reaccionar… aquellas palabras hacían saltar el corazón de todas, pero fue muy repentino para ellas.

-Y-Yo también te amo… con todo mi corazón- la primera en hablar fue Yura. -Se que no soy tan linda como Eri, no tengo un cuerpo tan voluptuoso como Tsubaki-sempai… y tampoco soy tan inteligente como Sona-sama… y eso me acomplejaba, pero fuiste tú el que sacó esas dudas de mí y me hizo quererme tal y como soy. Tu personalidad, tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa y tú gran corazón… creo que son lo que nos enamoró a cada una de nosotras, o por lo menos a mí- dijo Yura diciéndole a Issei todos los sentimientos que ellas sentían hacia él.

-No… creo que nos describiste bien, Yura- la siguiente en hablar fue Eri.

-No podrá estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras-

-Si… yo tampoco- también Sona y Tsubaki estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Y esta vez, fueron ellas las que tomaron la iniciativa. Sona se acercó a Issei lentamente… y muy tímidamente le dio un beso corto en los labios. Luego siguió Tsubaki, Yura y al final Eri. Issei estaba paralizado… su corazón estaba feliz pero su mente no se lo creía, y fue esta última la que hizo recordar sus vivencias románticas pasadas, jugándole una mala pasada en ese momento. Su corazón le decía que creyera en las chicas, pero su mente le decía que era una trampa, que tarde o temprano lo traicionarían. Pero, como había hecho anteriormente, decidió creerle a su corazón.

-Oye… por qué se tardarán tanto?- decía Yami mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, muy impaciente.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez estan-

 **Crash!**

Las palabras de Akemi fueron pausadas por el sonido de algo cayéndose. El sonido provenía de un callejo oscuro que estaba cerca. Ambas chicas estaban en guardia esperando y estando muy atentas a lo que saldría de ese lugar.

 **Miau.**

Pero rápidamente se tranquilizaron al ver que solo salían dos pequeños gatitos de ese callejón. Uno era de color negro con los ojos de color verde y el otro era blanco con los ojos de color celeste. Ambos presentaban signos claros de desnutrición y estaban sucios. Justo en ese momento un círculo mágico apareció detrás de las chicas y de el, salieron Issei y las demás.

-Que paso aquí?- pregunto Eri al ver que las dos chicas estaban en posición de ataque.

-No, no pasó nada- respondió Yami mientras volvía a tomar una postura relajada.

-Es que estos dos gatitos nos asustaron un poco, porque tiraron algo en ese callejón- término de explicar Akemi mientras hacía lo mismo que su hermana.

-Yo no me asuste- dijo Yami mirando para otro lado.

-Si, claro- su hermana, sin querer comenzar otra discusión, solo respondió eso.

-Oigan, que están haciendo aquí?-

-Si, porque están tardando tanto?- de pronto, las voces de Irina y Xenovia se escucharon a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, vieron que Irina estaba vestida con una blusa blanca, pantalones negros de mezclilla, zapatillas a juego y una chaqueta del mismo color que la blusa, además de que en una de sus manos llevaba un abrigo de color azul. Mientras que Xenovia estaba vestida con un pantalón de color azul, zapatillas de color verde, al igual que la camiseta que vestía y un abrigo de color negro. Y en sus manos llevaba un suéter de color blanco.

-Si bueno… nos retrasamos un poco- dijo Issei tratando de excusarse.

-Bueno… Sona-san. Tu madre te mando esto- dijo Irina mientras le entregaba el abrigo a la joven vestida de novia.

-Se lo agradezco, Irina-san- respondió Sona tomando el abrigo y colocándoselo. Aunque las exorcistas hayan ayudado con el tema de Kokabiel. Sona todavía le seguía teniendo un poquito de rencor por como ambas se habían dirigido a Issei cuando apenas lo vieron. De ahí su forma un poco fría de atender a estas dos chicas.

-A usted también Sekiryuuttei, su madre le envía esto- dijo Xenovia entregándole el suéter a Issei.

-Muchas gracias Xenovia-san… supongo que vinieron a buscarnos, no es asi?- dijo Issei sacándose la gabardina y colocándose el suéter y volviéndose a colocar la prenda de su traje de batalla.

-Si, es que se estaban tardando demasiado y Akane tiene hambre- respondió Irina mientras se acercaba a Issei junto con Xenovia. Ambas por un momento desviaron su mirada al par de gatitos que seguían ahí. -Y esos gatitos?- pregunto la joven exorcista.

-Pues ellos…-

-Son nuestras mascotas!- dijeron Akemi y Yami mientras tenían a los gatitos negro y blanco, respectivamente, en sus brazos. Aquella acción sorprendió un poco a todos, pues nadie se imaginó que eso pasara.

-Un momento! Ustedes no pidieron permiso para tenerlos!- ante las palabras de Tsubaki, las hermanas se miraron y…

-Issei-sama! Podemos conservarlos por favor!- las dos chicas se acercaron a Issei mientras le acercaban los gatitos lo más cerca posible. Esta acción saco de lugar a Issei totalmente, pues nunca espero que las chicas le pidieran permiso a él y no a Sona o a Sara, las dueñas de casa.

-En primer lugar, son gatitas, se nota por el rostro más finito. En segundo lugar…- Issei miró más de cerca el débil estado en el que estaban las gatitas, sus costillas se notaban en sus pequeños cuerpos y temblaban por el frío de la noche. Resignado, y soltando un suspiro de derrota dijo… -Pueden conservarlos, solo cuídenlas bien- dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de las dos gatitas, que al sentir el calor corporal de Issei se lanzaron hacia él metiéndose entre sus ropas para de absorber ese calor. Mientras tanto, Akemi y Yami estaban celebrando el hecho de que Issei les diera permiso para poder quedarse con esas gatitas. Y el resto estaba totalmente sorprendido por las palabras del castaño. -Bien… será mejor que terminemos de hacer las compras rápido. Vamos a ver la lista y…- Issei se quedó callado por un momento mirando atentamente la lista que tenía. -Sona, Tsubaki… ustedes me cambiaron la lista?- la mencionadas se mostraron muy sorprendidas por las palabras se Issei.

-Porque me preguntas eso, Issei?- Sona tenía esa gran interrogante abundando su mente.

-Pues porque aquí pone: Papas fritas de varios sabores, gomitas, helado, gaseosas, chocolates, etc-

-Y que tenemos que ver nosotras en eso!-

-Porque ustedes comieron todo eso viendo una maratón mientras yo estaba inconsciente… ni una me guardaron- dijo Issei mientras fingía estar dolido.

-Tu también comes esas cosas!- Tsubaki entró a la discusión diciendo estás palabras.

-Si pero en menor cantidad, además siempre comparto con Eri o Yura mientras ustedes se tragan todo!- los demás veían está "conversación" con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Y eso que tiene que ver bastardo!- dijo Sona.

-Que te dijo mi mamá de llamarme así! Pendeja!-

-Y que te dijo mi mamá sobre llamarme así!- en ese momento Issei, tomo aire, y se tranquilizó. Esa discusión no llevaría a ningún lado.

-Bien… yo, lo siento. Está discusión no llevará a nada, compremos lo que está en la lista y si no es lo que tenemos que llevar luego volvemos- fijo Issei tratando de parar esa discusión porque no quería herir a las personas que amaba… además de haber sido fuertemente regañado por Ddraig.

-Y-Yo también lo siento. No volverá a suceder- Issei solo le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba perdonado. Y así todos comenzaron su camino hasta la tienda de 24 horas.

-Ay esos mocosos… porque se tardarán tanto?- una Kyouko muy preocupada decía esto mientras estaba a fuera de la casa Sitri y con sus manos detrás.

-No lo sé, pero ya verán cuando lleguen a casa- a su lado, Sara decía esto mientras estaban en la misma posición de Kyouko.

-Esa Irina, ya se tardó demasiado… la pobre de Akane no ha comido nada- curiosamente, Hikaru también estaba en la puerta de la casa en la misma posición de las anteriormente mencionadas.

-Xenovia salió sin permiso a acompañar a Irina. Ya verá cuando llegue- Griselda también estaba en la puerta en la misma posición que las demás.

-Griselda, yo mande a tu hija a que le entregara un suéter a Issei- explico Kyouko a su amiga ex exorcista.

-Aun asi, Kyouko no me pidió permiso y ni siquiera me aviso- respondió Griselda bien firme en ese aspecto.

-Sí, bueno… ahí si tienes razón- dijo Kyouko terminando la conversación. Bueno, está bien… estando de frente a ellas parece que solo están haciendo guardia, pero… los que estaban detrás de ellas temblaban por lo que cada una de ellas tenía en las manos. Kyouko tenía un abanico de papel, Sara tenía una regla de madera, Hikaru tenía una revista enrollada, y Griselda tenía una pantufla… lo más aterrador para los más jóvenes era esto último, de solo verlo o nombrarlo temblaban del miedo. Al ser tan tarde, los chicos aparecieron en un círculo mágico justo enfrente de la casa mientras tenían todo lo que les habían mandado a comprar, pero al dar un paso hacia el frente sintieron en todo su cuerpo como un escalofrío les recorría la espalda. Y ese escalofrío se intensificó al ver a sus madres ahí paradas a un lado de la puerta dejándoles el camino libre para pasar adentro. Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver esa inocente y tenebrosa escena.

-Vamos chicos, hace frio-

-Adelante, adentro esta calentito-

-Acaso pasa algo malo?-

-Vamos, no teman… no les haremos nada- las cuatro madres estaban hablando tranquilamente, mientras tenían una sonrisa apacible en sus rostro. Tanto Irina como Issei tuvieron un breve flashback al ver esos rostros y al escuchar ese tono de voz… los dos eran niños se habían mandado su peor travesura y sus madres los esperaban en la entrada de la casa de la misma Irina… y lo siguiente no quisieron recordarlo.

-No mamá!... noooououououou. Porque?-

-Por favor… no, mamauauauaua- tanto Issei como Irina hicieron un berrinche como si fueran niños pequeños.

-Issei adentro-

-Irina no me hagas perder el tiempo- las dos madres respondieron eso al mismo tiempo ante el berrinche de sus hijos.

-Que tienen atrás?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes estando bastante aterrados.

-Nada pasen… Eri y ustedes dos también- Eri, Yami y Akemi no dudaron en entrar rápidamente, esperando que su inminente castigo sea más ligero. Issei e Irina todavía dudaban en entrar… ambos se miraron y decidieron hacer algo que no hacían desde niños. Tragaron saliva, y… hicieron un amague de que iban a entrar estando dos metros de la entrada. Hicieron eso como unas tres veces logrando su objetivo… ver que tenían en las manos sus madres. Al ver que tenían un abanico de papel y una revista enrollada… decidieron aceptar el castigo… no sin antes intentar salvarse, y asi pasaron corriendo a esconderse en algún lugar de la casa. Una vez que ellos entraron… Hikaru y Kyouko entraron a la casa sin decir nada y cerrando la puerta. Aunque el resto no se salvaba tampoco. Xenovia estaba blanca como papel al ver a su madre esperándola con una leve sonrisa.

-Xenovia… adentro- La mencionada, a paso lento y tembloroso empezó a encaminarse a la casa, para en el último momento entrar corriendo a hacer lo mismo que Issei e Irina, esconderse en algún lugar, aunque más inútil que fuera. Sona, Tsubaki y Yura estaban aterradas. Si el ser más poderoso entre ellos tenía miedo y temblaba ante su madre, ellas no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

-Adelante, no me hagan perder el tiempo- sin ninguna queja o reclamo ella acataron la orden de Sara. Nos salteamos lo que sigue y ahora vemos a los que habían salido a comprar en posición seiza con varios chichones en la cabeza y con la oreja roja. Aunque se escondieron lograron encontrarlos, aunque no fue tan difícil pues los muy tontos se escondieron en un solo lugar, haciéndoles el trabajo mucho más fácil a las demás.

-Bueno… la próxima vez vayan y vuelvan rápido, les quedo claro?-

-Si…-

-Como? No los escuche-

-Si mama!/Si señora!- respondieron todos.

-Bueno… ya aclarado eso. Issei cierra los ojos- el castaño, sin querer desobedecer a su madre los cerró. -Bien, ábrelos- al abrir los ojos después de unos segundos, Issei se encontró con un pastel enfrente de su rostro. Cosa que lo desconcertó totalmente. -Ya que la batalla fue el mismo día de tu cumpleaños y por haber estado inconsciente… no pudiste festejarlo al día siguiente, y con todo esto que paso. Pensamos que podíamos hacerlo ahora- Issei miro a su madre que lo miraba con mucho cariño. Luego a su padre Takeda y al resto de sus amigos.

-Gracias a todos… muchas gracias!- dijo Issei con una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

 **[Ya no estás solo amigo… nunca más lo estarás]** una lagrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de Issei.

" _Tienes razón Ddraig. Ya no estoy solo… aunque hace mucho tiempo, dejo de importarme si estaba acompañado o no"_

 **[Si… lo recuerdo bien amigo mio. Cuando escribiste y cantaste esa canción con rabia y tristeza… después de lo sucedido a tu amiga, recuerdas?]**

" _Si, si lo recuerdo… recuerdo que la grabe… de seguro debe estar en mi habitación. Será mejor que la guarde en algún lugar seguro, donde nadie la encuentre"_

 **[Y eso porque compañero?]**

" _Porque contiene parte de lo que sentí cuando perdí a Asia y porque no quiero que nadie lo encuentre jamás"_

 **[Ya veo… bueno, mejor vuelve a la realidad que ya casi acaban de cantarte el feliz cumpleaños compañero]**

" _Nos vemos compañero, hasta mañana"_ con eso dicho, Issei se concentró en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

La fiesta fue organizada no solo por su madre, sino también por Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, Penemue, Kalawarner y Kei e incluso Reynare, que pusieron tanto comida como bebida, además del pastel. La celebración se alargó hasta las tres de la mañana, pues todos estaban cansados y nadie aguantaba mucho más, y asi poco a poco los invitados fueron cayendo dormidos en la sala de estar (Takeda, Gabriel, Penemue, Michael y Azezel por el alcohol) o en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sara estaba en el jardín trasero de su casa, observando la luna llena de esa noche.

-Como están tus padres?- Issei se acercó a ella mientras se sacaba su gabardina y se la ofrecía a ella para abrigarse en aquella fría noche.

-Están bien… pero no despertarán por un rato. Necesitan descansar y cuando se despierten tendrán mucha hambre, así que hay que estar preparados- dijo Sara observando cómo Issei también observaba la luna llena. -Menos mal ya acabo todo no es así?- ante estas palabras el rostro de Issei se mostró mucho más serio.

-Lamentablemente no. Aún quedan muchas cosas que faltan por hacer para poder estar en paz. Las demás facciones tienen una posición neutral-agresiva hacia las tres facciones. Tenemos que reforzarnos ante tales amenazas como ellos. Aunque obvio no es el plan, mi idea y la del antiguo Lucifer es lograr unir las tres facciones en una sola… y unir a nuestra alianza a varias mitologías más. Además… todavía tengo que cumplir varias promesas. Todavía no ah acabado… quién sabe lo que me espera más adelante…- dijo Issei mirando hacia la luna que ya se coronaba en la cima del cielo.

-Cuando ese momento llegué todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte- dijo Sara mientras sonreía. -No te tardes en ir- dijo la matriarca Sitri mientras se dirigía adentro.

 **[Omitiste una parte…]** Ddraig hablo para que solo Issei lo escuchará.

-Ya lo sé… pero no quiero contarles eso ahora-

 **[Sabes que los sueños de los dragones son profecías o premoniciones… sabes que se cumplirán]**

-Ya lo sé Ddraig… pero no quiero que ellos se preocupen por mí. Ya es muy difícil para mí saber eso…- dijo Issei mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza absoluta. -Ahora Ddraig dejemos eso de lado… además no pienso morir sin cumplir mi promesa contigo-

 **[Promesa?]**

-Tengo que encontrar a tu familia… recuerdas?- dijo el castaño. Cuando justo en ese momento un pequeño como de nieve cayó en su nariz. Al levantar la cabeza vio con toda claridad como la primera nevada de invierno llegaba a Kuoh. -Bueno… es hora de dormir. El castaño se dirigió a su cama, se acostó y se durmió… dando fin a unos meses llenos de pura tensión y sufrimiento.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Tenzalucard:** _bueno, ya sabes qué pasó con ellas en este capítulo_.

 **Incursio Graal:** _exacto!_

 **Elholandes88:** _gracias por tus palabras, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

 **Dark Knight Discord:** _muchas gracias, espero y también este capítulo te haya gustado._

 **Drezz Master:** _exacto… cómo viste Issei estuvo decidido a acabar con esa boda aún cuando no estaba seguro de que Sona lo quisiera. Afortunadamente todo salió bien :D_

 **Nikopelucas:** _bueno el final tenía ese propósito, dar mucha intriga. Espero y esté capitulo también te haya gustado._

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _muchas gracias, siempre me esfuerzo por mejorar._

 **TianLongYi:** _me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y si, Eri si está viva. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia._

 **Relmpago X:** _sería bueno que plasmadas tus ideas en algún fic, si necesitas más ayuda no dudes en preguntarme. Hasta otro capítulo._

 **Snikof12:** _gracias por tus palabras y me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo. Esperaré con paciencia ese PD :D._

 **Katagray09:** _Issei no dejaría que Sona se casara si es que no quisiera, y cómo puedes ver. Si fue a salvarla. Nos vemos hasta otro capítulo._

 **Werand:** _gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que el capituo te haya gustado y gracias por brindarme ayuda en este último tiempo. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado y nos vemos hasta otro capítulo._

 **Dark Issei:** _Hola! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y prestarle atención a mi historia. Y si, no soy muy buena narrando batallas como ya lo eh dicho antes. Y perdón por esos cambios de narración tan repentinos, pero iré mejorando. Gracias por seguir mi historia y me alegro que te haya gustado, nos vemos hasta otro capitulo._

 _ **Bien este fue el capítulo final del arco de Kokabiel. Lamento la espera tan larga y ahora se viene el arco de la reunión de facciones y estoy segura que varios ya están ansiosos de saber cuál es el secreto de Issei. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y les pido por favor que me disculpen con el retraso en las apariencias de los personajes. Bueno… sin más que decirles nos vemos en el próximo arco y espero les haya gustado el primero. (No porque los últimos capítulos sean tan largos significa que serán asi a partir de ahora, lo mínimo para mí son 4 mil palabras, espero entiendan) hasta la próxima.**_


	33. Dudas y Temores

La mañana había llegado, al igual que se oficializó el invierno ya que todo estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve. Actualmente son las 8 de la mañana del día 23 de diciembre. Issei, empezó a despertar mientras estaba en una incómoda posición, sus ojeras eran increíbles y deseaba dormir un poco más, pero el estar acostumbrado a despertarse temprano le impidieron seguir disfrutando de la suavidad y comodidad del colchón de su cama. Al estar más despierto y con los ojos cerrados, se sentó en su cama mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared. Sentía todo su cuerpo lleno de sudor, ya que se había dormido con el suéter que le había mandado su madre y la gabardina encima, aunque ya sea invierno no hacía tanto frío como para llevar eso puesto. Lentamente y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo empezó a sacarse la gabardina, luego el suéter y al final la camiseta blanca que estaba toda empapada de ese líquido corporal. Al hacer esto último logro conseguir una sensación de satisfacción en su ser. Pero cuando por fin decidió abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una escena que mandó al carajo la satisfacción de hace un momento y la cambio por nerviosismo, asombro y confusión. Pues no era para menos, ya que en su cama no estaba solo el, sino también estaban Sona, Eri, Yura, Tsubaki, Yami, Akemi y las dos gatitas que encontraron ayer. Sona todavía tenía puesto el vestido de novia, Eri tenía puesto un pijama rojo con pequeños detalles con forma de dragón de color negro, Tsubaki seguía con el uniforme de la academia a excepción de la camisa, dejando su torso solo con el sujetador que era de color azul, Yura estaba igual que Tsubaki solo que ella si tenía la camisa pero no la falda dejando ver sus bragas blancas con el rostro de un osito. Yami y Akemi seguían manteniendo sus armaduras ya características de ellas y las dos gatitas estaban hechas un bollito las dos juntas mientras dormían. Aquella escena sorprendió muchísimo al joven castaño que tuvo que correr rápido fuera de la habitación cuando observó que Tsubaki se movía para quedar boca arriba y su brasier hizo un sonido de "click" dando a entender que se había zafado y que vería cosas que no debía si se quedaba. El castaño salió de su habitación todavía estando muy cansado… al bajar con las escaleras grande fue su sorpresa al ver la sala de estar. Gabriel, alta funcionaria del cielo y la ángel más hermosa ahora estaba desparramada por el suelo, con una botella de licor de chocolate en una mano y una hamburguesa a medio comer en la otra. El líder de los ángeles, Michael el ángel más poderoso estaba tirado en el suelo con medio cuerpo en el sofá con una botella de saque y una bolsa de papas fritas en la cabeza. Azazel y Penemue estaban desaparecidos pero se podía ver un camino de ropa tanto de hombre como de mujer que se dirigían a una habitación de la casa. Reynare estaba dormida en el suelo con una bolsa de gomitas al lado y tenía azúcar alrededor de los labios. Kei y Kalawarner no estaban, posiblemente se habían ido a casa con sus hijos. Por lo que recordaba, Hikaru, Akane e Irina se habían ido a dormir temprano. Xenovia y su madre también se habían ido a dormir. Según recordó, su padre también estaba en el suelo ebrio pero al parecer su madre logro llevárselo de aquí. Grayfia se fue a dormir temprano porque se sentía cansada de llevar a su bebé de aquí para allá durante todo el día. Mientras tanto, Saji, Ruruko y Momo estaban en una habitación totalmente dormidos y con el televisor encendido mientras Meguri y Reya estaban en otra habitación dormidas en una cama tapadas con una sábana mientras su ropa estaba alrededor de la habitación, en ese momento Issei se hizo una promesa, nunca tomaría alcohol de una forma desenfrenada, ya que temía a las consecuencias de ese hecho. Pero viendo a los líderes de la facción del cielo en una situación tan vergonzosa… no hizo falta un segundo más para que el castaño tomara fotos de todos los presentes en el lugar. Incluso se atrevió a entrar a la habitación donde supuestamente estaban los dos Cadres caídos. Pero al entrar, lo que se encontró lo dejo sin palabras. Azazel estaba atado a la cama y Penemue tenía puesto un traje de látex negro… saco la foto y se fue de ese lugar lentamente.

-No creí que ellos tuvieran esos gustos… okey vamos a ver caricaturas para eliminar esa imagen de mi mente. Tal vez vez Bob esponja… si esa esponjita amarilla con pantalones cuadrados es lo máximo, además los primeros capítulos son mucho mejores que los nuevos- dijo mientras iba esquivando los "caidos" en batalla tanto por el alcohol como por frituras y gomitas. Llegó a la cocina, se tomó su tiempo y la limpió para después hacerse un chocolate con leche caliente, fue al refrigerador para buscar un pedazo de pastel de ayer que había quedado. Para después dirigirse a una de las tantas habitaciones vacías de la casa, sentarse en la cama y poner ahí sus caricaturas. Pasadas dos horas el castaño ya había terminado de desayunar y de ver un par de capítulos de Bob Esponja.

-Bueno… mañana es 23, será mejor que valla a comprar algunas cosas para no estar saliendo a comprar a última hora como todos los malditos años y ya que voy solo comprare los regalos de cada uno. Ahora que lo pienso… debería dejar de hablar solo, parezco un pinche imbécil- dijo el joven Sekiryuuttei mientras que con un círculo mágico sacaba una camiseta roja, sus zapatillas de color negro y una campera blanca con el símbolo de Mortal Kombat X en la espalda. -Bien mejor me hago una lista para no olvidar nada- se dijo el castaño para sí mismo. Pasado un momento, Issei ya tenía la lista y mediante un círculo mágico se dispuso a salir del lugar. Comenzando su pequeña misión por la ciudad.

En la habitación de Issei, Tsubaki empezaba a despertarse al sentir frío en su torso desnudo. Al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente se cubrió los pechos con la sabana de la cama mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor con la esperanza de no encontrar a nadie, menos a Issei, despierto. Al ver que nadie estaba despierto, se relajó un poco pero también se preguntó por qué Issei ya no estaba en el lugar. Al no encontrar su camisa por ningún lado y al ver que el sujetador que tenía se rompió decidió ponerse una de las camisetas de Issei que había en el lugar.

-Yura… Yura!- la joven Reina Sitri decidió despertar a su compañera torre porque era la más expuesta en términos de dignidad. Yura empezó a levantarse poco a poco hasta por fin quedar sentada en su lugar.

-Que pasa… Tsubaki?- pregunto la aún confusa chica de cabello azul oscuro.

-Qué lindo osito tienes ahí- aquellas palabras de Tsubaki hicieron que Yura se despertara por completo y buscara tapar aquella prenda vergonzosa.

-Toma, ponte esto- dijo Tsubaki ofreciéndole una prenda de quien sabe dónde saco de color rojo y negro.

-Gracias… pero porque estas con una camiseta de Issei y de donde sacaste este short?- dijo la joven torre mientras daba brinquitos para ponerse el supuesto short.

-Eso no te importa y no es un short… es una ropa interior de Issei- esto si sorprendió a Yura, que la miro sin siquiera creérselo.

-Me estas jodiendo pendeja…- dijo la torre Sitri mientras seguía mirando a su compañera de sequito.

-No te miento estúpida… es verdad- respondió Tsubaki mientras se dirigía a despertar a Sona. Yura al ver esto se apresuró a terminar de ponerse la prenda de Issei.

-Sona… despierta, Issei no está… Sona, Sona!- la menciona se despertó algo sobresaltada, debido a esto las demás que estaban en la cama de Issei también lo hicieron.

-Que pasa Tsubaki?- pregunto Sona medio somnolienta.

-Issei no está… además ya son las 10 de la mañana. Acaso piensas dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde?- Tsubaki hablaba estando un poco molesta y cansada.

-Como que Issei no está?! Y a donde se pudo haber ido?- Pregunto Sona levantándose de una buena vez. El movimiento repentino de la heredera Sitri provoco que el colchón se moviera abruptamente y que las demás que estaban dormidas empezaran a despertarse.

-No lo sé tarada, si lo supiera no te habría despertado… ten toma- Tsubaki le estaba entregando a Sona la gabardina de Issei.

-Y que quieres que haga con eso? Que lo huela y lo rastree?- Sona parecía estar algo molesta por despertarse tan temprano y por eso contestaba mal a algunas preguntas.

-Mira tú vestido estúpida…- si, asi de lindo se tratan ellas dos con sueño. Sona obedeció mirando su vestido, encontrándose con manchas de chocolate, alguna que otra mancha melosa y migas de papas fritas por todos lados. La heredera Sitri al ver esto se sacó el vestido quedando solo en ropa interior y se puso la gabardina de Issei cerrando esta misma para no dejar nada expuesto y de paso abrigarse un poco.

-Ejem! Discúlpame por contestarte tan mal- Sona miraba hacia abajo muy apenada por las palabras dichas.

-No te preocupes… yo igual te contesté mal, así que estamos a mano- Tsubaki hizo de menos los insultos de Sona y acepto las disculpas de su amiga, casi hermana.

-Bien… oigan ustedes dos!- Sona hablo levantando la voz para que las mencionadas le prestarán atención.

-Que pasa?-

-Que sucede?- tanto Yami cómo Akemi todavía estaban algo somnolientas.

-Issei no está. No saben dónde se fue?-

-Como que Issei no está?!- ante las palabras de Sona esta vez fue Eri la que se sumó a la conversación.

-No lo sé…-

-… no buscaron abajo?- Yami y Akemi prefirieron seguir durmiendo mientras respondían a la pregunta de Sona mientras se tapaban con las sabanas. Las gatitas al ver esto se fueron con sus respectivas dueñas, es decir; la gatita blanca con Yami y la gatita negra con Akemi, acurrucándose al lado de su dueña para volver a dormir.

-Bien… lo buscaremos nosotras. Vamos Eri, te explicaremos en el camino- la joven pelinegra se levantó de la cama y empezó a seguir a Sona, Tsubaki y Yura que empezaban a salir del lugar. Al solo llegar al pequeño pasillo que había fuera de la habitación y ver lo que había en la sala de la casa, inmediatamente cambiaron de parecer.

-Si bueno… quién tiene hambre?- dijo Eri tratando de desviar el tema y sus ojos de lo que veían en la sala.

-Yo tengo-

-Yo también-

-Quiero un chocolate caliente… tal ves Akemi y Yami también quieran un poco- Sona, Tsubaki y Yura se prendieron a lo que Eri trataba de hacer y todas se fueron a hacer un chocolate caliente para luego ver una serie.

Mientras tanto, Issei se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y ya le faltaba muy poco para terminar de hacer las compras que él consideraba importantes y que no podían faltar. Durante todo el día no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por las miradas de la gente que iban directamente hacia un punto… su ojo derecho. Bueno… no podía culparlos, si el estuviera en la situación de ellos también haría lo mismo, por lo menos eso cree.

-Bueno… creo que ya termine- dijo el castaño emprendiendo su viaje a casa. -Bueno… sinceramente, hoy no fue un mal día. Aunque…!?- de pronto Issei sintió un aura maligna creciendo en una parte de la ciudad. -Ddraig… donde es?- Issei estaba totalmente serio observando la dirección en donde venía esa aura.

 **[Es hacia el noroeste, seiscientos metros, un edificio abandonado]** Issei sin ninguna duda entró a un callejón oscuro para después salir por el otro lado completamente cambiado a su ropa de batalla y sin las bolsas donde estaba llevando las cosas que había comprado; que ahora consistía en un pantalón negro de mezclilla, un par de botas negras tipo vaqueras, un suéter negro y una gabardina totalmente blanca.

" _Es muy raro que actúen de día…"_ el castaño subió a los techos de las casas para moverse con más facilidad.

 **[Es verdad… los demonios renegados no son de exponerse tanto]** Ddraig hizo acto de aparición mientras le ponía un hechizo de transparencia para que sea más difícil verlo.

" _Que crees que sea?"_ el castaño saltaba por los techos de las viviendas mientras sentía una pequeña sensación de victoria porque siempre había querido hacer eso.

 **[No lo sé, pero por si acaso mantente bien alerta, tal vez sea una trampa]** Ddraig advirtió a Issei por el posible peligro.

" _Muy buen Ddraig… espero estés listo!"_ dando un gran salto, el castaño se dispuso a entrar dentro del edificio.

 **[Adelante!]** Issei entró por una de las ventanas rotas del lugar. Issei ni era tonto, tantas batallas contra demonios renegados le habían dejado una lección, la mejor opción para atacarlos, era por sorpresa. Allí dentro pudo ver a un par de demonios renegados que miraban a su posición, algo que realmente le llamó la atención.

-Te estábamos esperando… Sekiryuuttei- para cuando Issei se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Ya que un demonio que estaba detrás de él estando bien oculto le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda que hizo que Issei fuera a estrellarse contra el piso del lugar.

-Si te soy sincero… no esperábamos que vinieras- dijo el demonio renegado estando a varios metros de él. Issei se levantó algo molesto por el ataque sorpresa, pero aún así se mantuvo tranquilo.

-Así que… buscaron atraerme hasta aquí. Se puede saber por qué?- pregunto el castaño mirando a los otros tres demonios. En total eran dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-Solo queremos que nos escuches… nada más- dijo una de las mujeres demonios.

-Me atrajeron aquí… solo para que los escuché? Eso no me parece muy convincente- dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos en su lugar.

-Te pedimos solo una oportunidad… solo una, por favor- Issei dudó por un momento… pero al final termino aceptando.

-Bien… confiaré en ustedes- el Sekiryuuttei se relajó un poco pero aún así no bajo la guardia.

-Desde que te escuchamos hace una semana, no hemos parado de pensar en el mensaje de paz que trataste de dar. No todos los demonios renegados traicionamos a nuestros líderes porque queríamos poder…- uno de los demonios comenzó a hablar mientras miraba a Issei a los ojos. De las sombras del lugar salió una pequeña niña fue corriendo hacia una de las dos demonios para abrazarla.

-Muchos de nosotros quisimos proteger cosas que ellos trataron de arrebatarnos- dijo la mujer demonio mientras correspondía al abrazo de la pequeña niña que parecía asustada por el poder que Issei emanaba.

-Nosotros nunca quisimos traicionar a nuestros compañeros… pero tampoco queríamos que nuestras familias sufran- Explicó la otra demonio mirando hacia el suelo, como si estuviera recordando momentos felices y dolorosos.

-Tenemos miedo… muchos otros demonios renegados de la zona también empezaron a desaparecer y no son del clan Sitri- eso causó que Issei mirara al demonio muy confuso, este se dio cuenta de esto y procedió a explicar.

-Veras… este territorio estaba gobernado por el clan Gremory y el clan Sitri, cuando la representante del clan Gremory se fue, todo este territorio paso a ser propiedad del clan Sitri. Los demonios que vienen a eliminarnos no son del clan Sitri y eso está prohibido en las reglas del Inframundo, deben de pedir permiso para poder entrar- explicó el demonio a Issei. El Sekiryuuttei estaba bastante sorprendido por conocer esa nueva información, ese demonio debe haber trabajo muchísimos años para los demonios para saber tal cosa. -Cuando un demonio de otro clan tiene permiso para entrar en territorio ajeno, ellos deberían aparecer mediante círculos mágicos del clan que es dueño del territorio. Pero estos demonios que han estado cazándonos no aparecen mediante esos círculos- Issei escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de aquellos demonios, y por las que buscará no encontraba algún atisbo de mentira en sus palabras.

-Por eso te pedimos que nos ayudes…- los cuatro "renegados" se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia a Issei. -Por favor Sekiryuuttei… ayúdenos!- Issei se acercó a ellos sin decir nada, el paso lento pero seguro del castaño ponían un poco de nerviosismo en los demonios presentes.

-Asi que eso es lo que pasa… bien- Issei creo una pequeña esfera de fuego, que empezó a pasar por todos los rincones del lugar. Revelando al Sekiryuuttei la gran cantidad de demonios que había; niños, niñas, mujeres y hombres. Esta acción solo puso más nerviosos a los cuatro demonios frente a él, ya que asumían que estaba observando cuántos demonios había en el área para tener cuidado. -Por lo que me han explicado, todos ustedes son considerados renegados por el hecho de huir de su clan o de asesinar a su maestro… verdad?- los cuatro demonios asintieron mientras todavía mantenían su cabeza gacha. Issei levantó la mano encima de su cabeza creando un gran círculo mágico, los demonios del lugar comenzaron a temblar por el gran poder que empezó a emanar Issei. Los demonios mostraban expresiones de resignación al pensar que el Sekiryuuttei había tomado otra decisión. El castaño hizo estallar el círculo mágico que se esparció en todo el edificio. -Bien… este edificio es de mi propiedad, en todo caso, es mi territorio ahora… todo aquel que quiera entrar a mi territorio tendrá que tener mi permiso personal…- las estructuras del edificio, que estaban cubiertas por varios círculos mágicos del Sekiryuuttei, brillaron momentáneamente. -Ustedes vivirán aquí… mientras yo les consigo un mejor lugar, se los prometo… no los dejaré solos- dijo Issei mientras le ofrecía su mano al demonio que tenía más cerca para levantarse.

-Muchos gracias Sekiryuuttei-sama… muchas gracias- dijo una de las demonios frente a él casi sin poder aguantar su lágrimas.

-Traten de no salir para que no los reconozcan… y si salen traigan todo lo necesario para un mes. No quiero que nada les pase, de acuerdo?- los demonios le ofrecieron una respuesta afirmativa. Una vez hecho esto, el joven de ojo esmeralda salió del edificio, mirando como la noche ya empezaba a llegar.

-Wow… si que me tarde demaciado… bueno, será mejor llevar esto- dijo Issei mientras que de un círculo mágico sacaba todas las bolsas que traían las cosas que había comprado.

 **[Eres muy bueno compañero… aunque me preguntó cómo harás para conseguir un territorio para ellos]** pregunto Ddraig tratando de incomodar a su compañero, pero este seguía muy tranquilo.

-Ya veré la forma Ddraig… son como un pequeño pueblo, necesitan un lugar más grande que este- dijo mientras se encaminaba a casa.

 **[Bueno, yo tenía mi propio territorio cuando tenía mi cuerpo… pero no recuerdo dónde está, si fuera así tal vez ya estaría con mi familia]** dijo Ddraig de forma algo melancólica.

-Vamos Ddraig… no te preocupes, te prometí que la encontraría no es así? No pienso romper mi promesa- dijo Issei llegando por fin a su casa.

 **[Gracias compañero… iré a dormir un poco, nos vemos después amigo]** Ddraig cortó la comunicación con Issei.

-Muy bien amigo… nos vemos luego- Issei abrió la puerta de su casa solo para encontrarse a todos vestidos de buena forma, con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza y con una taza de café en mano. Afortunadamente nadie lo vio, así que decidió escabullirse hasta la cocina donde se encontró con su madre.

-Issei! Donde estaba hijo!- Kyouko se acercó a su único hijo y lo abrazo con cariño, cosa que hizo desde que vio como su hijo fue atravesado por una lanza de luz hace varios meses.

-Solo fui a comprar un par de cosas mamá… nada más- dijo Issei mostrándole las bolsas a su madre.

-Muchas gracias! Por fin no saldremos a última hora a comprar todo para Navidad- dijo su madre tomando una de las bolsas y comenzando a sacar las cosas que llevaba poco a poco. -Hijo… no estás cansado por traer tantas cosas?- pregunto su madre buscando un tema de conversación ameno con su hijo.

-No mamá, estoy bien… y tu? Cómo estás después de tolerar a papá estando en las nubes?- pregunto Issei mientras la ayudaba y comenzaba una linda platica entre madre e hijo cómo no la tenían hace mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, las chicas al sentir el aura de Issei rápidamente bajaron a verlo haciendo bastante ruido aturdiendo fuertemente a los que estaban con resaca.

-Issei!-

-Donde estabas!-

-A dónde te fuiste?-

-Nos trajiste algo?-

-Porque te fuiste tan temprano?-

-Por dónde andabas!?- Eri, Yura, Sona, Tsubaki, Yami y Akemi no tardaron en expresar sus dudas de forma libre.

-Wow tranquilícense… además porque traen puesta mi ropa?- Issei se refería a Yura, Tsubaki y Sona, que no se habían cambiado desde la mañana.

-No nos cambies el tema!- gritaron las tres para tratar de saltear ese punto.

-Esta bien, está bien… solo fui a hacer las compras para mañana… solo eso- dijo el castaño mientras metía sus manos dentro de una bolsa y tomaba dos objetos. -Bien… quién quiere estos!?- pregunto Issei sacando dos bolsas de papas fritas, una con sabor a pizza y otra con sabor a barbacoa.

-Yo!-

-Por favor Issei a mi!-

-Aquí!-

-No! A mí!-

-A mi Issei! Sabes que me gustan!-

-A mi también! A mí también!- inmediatamente todas las chicas comenzaron a hacer un alboroto en la cocina.

-Bien! Alto ahí!- inmediatamente las chicas se quedaron quitas en su posición observando detenidamente las bolsas de papas. -Bien, esto será suyo si me prometen que mañana no andarán de holgazanas y nos ayudarán a mi mamá y a mi a hacer la cena- las chicas como si estuvieran hipnotizadas por las papas fritas asintieron lentamente mientras sentían como algo de saliva salía de sus bocas. -Bien… tomen- Issei arrojo las bolsas de papas había fuera de la cocina, y como si firma leonas que no comieron en dos días, las chicas salieron persiguiendo a sus "presas".

-Últimamente están muy apegadas a ti Issei- dijo Kyouko mientras seguía guardando los víveres.

-Si… la verdad, no me molesta- dijo Issei mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación.

-Que te pasa hijo?- dijo Kyouko terminando de guardar las compras y mirando a Issei fijamente.

-Yo… tengo algo que hacer mamá, algo que eh estado posponiendo durante muchísimo tiempo… y de lo que ya no puedo escapar. Vendré más tarde- dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a su madre y creaba un círculo mágico.

-Solo cuídate, y no vuelvas tan tarde- dijo su madre viéndolo a los ojos, dando se cuenta que mostraban gran tristeza y pesar. Issei le sonrió y desapareció del lugar.

En el bosque de la ciudad de Kuoh, en un pequeño claro dónde abundaba la vegetación y la nieve, junto a un pequeño río, fue donde apareció el círculo mágico de Issei y el mismo segundos después.

-Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… Asia- una leve brisa hizo acto de presencia en el lugar sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles, dejando que los copitos de nieves que habían ellas caigan de forma lenta y junto con la brisa y la luz de la luna, dejaban ver una muy bella escena. -Yo… te pido perdón por… no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarte…- aunque Issei quiso aguantar la culpa, la soledad y el recuerdo de ese día invadieron su cuerpo y su mente. -Perdóname por toda la sangre que derrame por mi deseo egoísta de vengarte. No pensé en lo que tú querías y solo pensé en lo que yo quería… perdóname, por convertirme en un monstruo que solo buscaba sangre y venganza- las lágrimas de Issei guían libremente mientras poco a poco perdía estabilidad en sus piernas cayendo lentamente al suelo. -Perdóname por no poder recordarte… por no poder ni siquiera recordar tu voz!... Perdóname… perdóname por favor!- el llanto de Issei era el de un niño pequeño que había perdido o roto su juguete preferido… no, estaba llorando como una persona cualquiera que pierde a un ser querido y que ya no sabe que hacer. -Ya no sé qué debo hacer! Ni cómo debo comportarme! Acepté los sentimientos que tengo por las chicas! Pero tengo miedo!... Miedo a que por algún error mío todo se vaya a la mierda! Ya… ya no sé qué puedo hacer…- Issei golpeó el suelo con casi nada fuerza. Estaba molesto, triste, cansado y confundido… pero por sobre todo… estaba solo, no había nadie que lo ayude a cargar con su dolor y tristeza. -Perdón… por venir aquí a sacar mis lamentos, Asia… pero mis amigos ya han sufrido y pasado por mucho… no quiero que se preocupen por mi. Perdóname por todo este tiempo que no he venido a verte aquí, pero pasaron muchas cosas… aunque ahora es tarde y le prometí a mamá que volvería temprano… vendré mañana. Lo prometo…- Issei se levantó poco a poco mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Y al levantarse, vio por primera vez, por lo menos en mucho tiempo, el grabado que él y ella habían hecho en el gran árbol que había ahí. Un corazón con alas de murciélago y una aureola de Ángel arriba y dentro de este, las iniciales "I+A per sempre". Issei tocó ese grabado muy delicadamente, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo… solo para después marcharse del lugar, completamente en silencio.

Una hora después, Issei estaba parado enfrente de su casa, mirando al suelo con un semblante pensante. Al parecer se encontraba meditando sobre lo que debía hacer, sobre si debía entrar a la casa o no. Sabía que cualquiera de las dos decisiones cambiaría su vida para siempre. Miró la luna llena que estaba a sus espaldas como si buscará consejo en ella… como si buscará una respuesta de un ser querido. Cerró los ojos, sonrió y se dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar… -El día de hoy, comenzará una nueva vida para mí… y esta vez, trataré de hacerlo bien-

 _ **Comentarios!:**_

 **Incursio Graal:** _sabes que no soy así, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 **Autor godz:** _muchas gracias!_

 **Elholandes88:** _me alegra que te haya gustado._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _sigue el arco de la reunión de facciones_

 **Drezz Master:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 **Narutodx:** _bueno con Grayfia se seguirá viendo a lo largo de la historia, y con los amigos de Issei yo creo que hasta ahí está bien. Después sobre lo de Rias, me han sugerido algún castigo que tenga que ver con tortura o daño físico pero al final nunca me atrajeron, creo que eso no va conmigo, perdón pero es así._

 **Werand:** _muchas gracias por tus palabras, y me lo estoy tomando con calma, las cosas a su tiempo, no?. Un saludo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _jaja sí esos demonios quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y golpeados en el orgullo. Y no, todavía falta mucho para que aparezca el dragón blanco, aunque se llevaran una sorpresa._

 **Kishinoshi:** _no lo sé, con la historia voy paso a paso, las ideas surgen con el tiempo. Así que habrá que ver, aunque no lo creo._

 **Dark Knight Discord:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 **Dark Issei:** _si, si lo sé y pido una disculpa por ese error, si lo tenía bien claro ya que me leí todos los tomos de la novela, pero por el momento de inspiración que tenía y las ideas que llegaban se me pasó y por eso pido perdon._

 **Katagrey09:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y perdón por las faltas de ortografía y de comas, pero es que al ser tan largo es algo difícil de revisar bien pero prometo mejorar en eso. Y si, también me di cuenta de eso, las gatitas se parecen mucho a esas dos solo que ellas sí están juntas._

 **DarkerUchiha:** _y si, pero por fin después de tanto tiempo pude publicar esta historia. Ese dramatismo y sentimentalismo ya son parte de mi… pero trataré de que se ven reflejados mucho mejor en las situaciones correspondientes. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto!_

 _PD: nah no hay problema._

 **Leincrowbell:** _muchas gracias aunque ambos nos destacamos por nuestra forma de escritura diferente, yo seré buena en una cosa y tú en otra (no va como insulto ni nada de eso, solo como un ejemplo)_ te mando un saludo y nos leemos pronto!

 _ **Bueno, aquí una vez más trayendo les un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les este gustando como se está encaminando. Bueno, sin más que decirles, nos vemos hasta otro capítulo.**_


	34. Hany y Miyuki (Gracias por todo!)

Las once y media de la noche del 23 de diciembre empezaba a llegar en la mansión Sitri. Hyoudou Issei se encontraba durmiendo en si habitación, pero no nos vamos a centrar en él… sino en las seis chicas que empezaban a entrar una a una a la habitación. Estas son Eri, Tsubaki, Yura, Sona, Akemi y Yami. A su lado pasaron las dos gatitas que habían adoptado, estás se subieron a la cama de Issei y se acurrucaron a su lado. Las seis estaban muy nerviosas, ellas querían volver a dormir con Issei como la noche anterior, pero esa vez estaban bajo el efecto de mucha azúcar y el cansancio. Aún así, las seis; que ya habían acordado todo, se dispusieron a entrar todas juntas. Una vez adentro la que tomo la iniciativa fue Yami, que a pesar de estar muy nerviosa, se recostó lentamente en el costado derecho de Issei, usando el brazo de este como almohada. Sin querer quedarse atrás de su hermana, Akemi también hizo lo mismo solo que el lado izquierdo. Así una a una de fueron acomodando en la cama del castaño usando alguna parte de su cuerpo como almohada. Ahí fue cuando el Sacred Gear de Issei se activo por sí solo y de el salió una voz imponente.

 **[Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, Eri Kasamoto, Akemi, Yami…]**

-D-Ddraig-sama?- Eri tenía razón, era Ddraig Goch… el Dragón Emperador Rojo.

 **[Quiero hablar con ustedes seriamente…]** el tono de Ddraig al hablar era completamente serio. **[Se que ustedes seis quieren a mi compañero, Akemi te recién estás comenzando a sentirlo, y Yami; al igual que el resto, ya lo venía sintiendo. Aún así no estoy aquí para felicitarlas ni para darles las gracias… sino más bien par advertirlas, quiero saber claramente, si ustedes en verdad aman a mi compañero, o si solo sienten atracción por él, si es lo segundo les de buena manera que se alejen de él y que no le den esperanzas falsas pero si es lo primero, entonces les pido por favor que no lo lastimen, ya ha sufrido demasiado por amor… y tanto sus padres como yo, no queremos verlo sufrir más]** Ddraig hablo con el corazón y recordando claramente lo sucedido hace unas horas en la tumba de Asia. Las chicas estaban totalmente sorprendidas por el pedido del dragón celestial, y la primera en contestar fue Eri.

-Yo se Ddraig-sama que Issei paso por mucho, pero los sentimientos que tengo hacia él no son falsos ni mucho menos, el fue la única persona con la que hable y que por primera vez pude sentir que alguien se interesó por conocerme y que no hablaba conmigo por obligación… aunque nuestro comienzo no haya sido de la mejor manera. Yo amo a Issei y prometo por mi vida no hacerlo sufrir- dijo la joven ojirubi sincerándose sin ningún temor.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Eri, Issei es una persona muy importante para mí. Había oído rumores sobre el, sobre que era un pervertido y sobre qué le gustaba espiar a las mujeres. De esa forma llegué a pensar que era un chico malo al que no le importaba nada. Pero cuando lo pude conocer más a fondo, si era un poco pervertido y eso pero no era ni la mitad de las cosas que pensé… es un chico muy amable, generoso y gentil… yo, Tsubasa Yura, amo a Hyoudou Issei y lo haré hasta el fin de mis días- dijo la única torre de Sona, sin ningún atisbo de duda en sus declaraciones.

-Yo se, que no he estado "viva" durante mucho tiempo, y que hace muy poco pude conocer a Issei en persona, pero desde que llegué a él y pude ver sus memorias y recuerdos; por lo menos los que me dejó ver… me di cuenta que mi portador no es un simple chico que pelea por beneficio propio. Es alguien que lucha por los demás, sin importarle el mismo, como al que yo considero mi único creador… yo no puedo decir claramente que estoy enamorada de él, porque recién estoy comenzando mi vida, pero tampoco puedo decir que no lo amo…- Akemi hablo con su corazón, y tenía razón apenas comenzaba su vida, así que no podía afirmar ni negar nada, pero aún así admitió que si sentía algo más que amistad por Issei.

-Yo, cuando veía a Issei por los pasillos de la academia, siempre pensaba que iba a espiar a alguna alumna, y siempre me molestaba eso. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, sentí curioso de saber que lo hizo cambiar, que fue lo que lo motivo a dejar de hacer tal acto pervertido. Pero cuando supe la verdad, hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiera seguido espiando a las chicas… me tomé el tiempo de poder conocerlo bien, de ver lo bueno y gentil que era con los demás a pesar de que el resto lo maltrataba e insultaba. Su gran voluntad para seguir a pesar de eso termino de convencerme… yo me enamore de Issei por como es y no por que poder o título pueda tener- Tsubaki en ningún momento mostró alguna duda en sus palabras, demostrando así que amaba a Issei con todo el corazón.

-Cuando recibí la carta de Issei, pidiéndome que nos viéramos en el que en ese tiempo era el club de investigación de lo oculto, sinceramente me sorprendí, ya sabía que había tratado de liberar a su ama de un compromiso que supuestamente no quería, y pensé que nos llamaba para tratar de cortar todo lazo con los demonios. Pero cuando nos pidió ayuda para enfrentar a Kokabiel, ví en el a alguien dolido, desesperado y con una carga muy pesada en sus hombros. Él quería proteger a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Empecé a conocerlo más y más… hasta que pude decir públicamente que me había convertido en su amiga, por primera vez hablaba con un chico que no me temía por mi carácter, es más… que me trataba como una chica cualquiera de mi edad aún sabiendo que yo era una heredera de clan… esa sencillez tan humana que el posee, fue lo que termino de enamorarme- dijo Sona siendo muy clara en sus palabras, sin mostrar dudas o inseguridades en ningún momento. -Yo, Sona Sitri, me enamore de Issei por como es como persona, no por su poder o cargo que pueda tener-

-A diferencia de mi hermana, yo sí pude ver cómo es Issei, conocerlo más a fondo y convivir con él, claro cuando todavía tenía mi forma de espada. He visto como se comporta, como es con los demás… la amabilidad, la predisposición, y la valentía que pone en todo lo que hace. Hizo que se ganará un lugar especial en mi corazón. Yo sí siento amor por él, porque aunque me comporte orgullosa y cause que por mi soberbia y despreocupación el perdiera momentáneamente el brazo… n-nunca me miró con odio, nunca me lo saco en cara… nunca me regaño… nunca se portó mal conmigo- Yami dijo todo lo que sentía al estar con Issei y se sincero con las demás. Ya que sentía culpa por lo que le pasó a Issei hace unos días. Akemi inmediatamente trato de ir a calmarla, Eri también fue a tranquilizarla, y una a una se unieron para tratar de relajar a Yami.

 **[Perdón si avive feos recuerdos… bien, si ustedes me dicen y juran con su vida que aman a mi compañero por como es y no por lo que tiene, entonces confiaré en ustedes, por favor cuídenlo… tiene el corazón alicaído, destrozado y confundido. Traten de sanarlo pero no sé fuercen a ustedes mismas, si algo que odia mi compañero además de que lo vean con lástima o sientan pena por el, es cuando una persona finge ser otra que no es. Confío en ustedes… buenas noches]** el Sacred Gear de Issei desapareció, dando a entender que Ddraig había cortado la comunicación con ellas. Las chicas se quedaron en su posición pensando en las palabras que les había dicho Ddraig… y en cierta forma ya lo sabían. Sabían que Issei estaba muy herido emocionalmente, pero jamás pensaron que tanto al punto de que el mismo dragón celestial se preocupó por el.

-Yo no pienso hacerle daño a Issei… nunca- dijo Eri para sí misma.

-Yo tampoco, jamás haré algo que lastime a Issei- la siguiente en declarar oficialmente sus intenciones fue Yura.

-Yo jamás hice algo que molestará a Issei, y tampoco lo hare- prometió Akemi.

-Yo le cause problemas y dolor fisico, pero nunca más lo hare- juro Yami ya más tranquila.

-El y yo siempre peleamos un poco, y a veces nos decimos cosas hirientes… pero trataré de que no sean tan hirientes- dijo Sona, que si… era la que más peleaba con Issei, pero era porque ambos se provocaban.

-Issei y yo también chocamos algunas veces… pero trataré de mermarme más con mis insultos- dijo Tsubaki mientras volvía a acostarse.

-Si… bueno, creo que es hora de descansar… hagamos que mañana sea el mejor día de Issei- dijo Sona mientras volvía a acostarse.

-Querrás decir hoy, no?- dijo Eri imitando la acción de sus compañeras.

-Oigan… no les parece curioso que el chico que deseaba tener un harem no lo haya conseguido mientras lo quería, pero lo haya conseguido después de que esa idea abandonará su mente?- pregunto Yura ya lista para dormir.

-Si… es un poco curioso, pero parece que somos el harem de Issei, no?- dijo Sona con los ojos cerrados lista para dejarse caer en le mundo de los sueños.

-Para mí va a ser un poco raro, pero me acostumbraré- dijo Eri para luego cubrirse la boca al bostezar.

-Supongo que no me molesta… Mientras pueda estar con la persona que amo- dijo Yami casi dormida.

-Yo ire- conociendo más a Issei… y luego daré mi opinión y mi decisión- dijo Akemi un poco incómoda con las palabras de las demás, porque ella no sabía con certeza si amaba o no a Issei.

-Supongo que eso está bien… buenas noches chicas- dijo Eri comenzando a entrar en el reino de Morfeo.

-Bueno noches…- contestaron las demás para después caer poco a poco dormidas.

Las dos de la mañana llegaban, y dos pequeñas gatitas empezaban a despertarse, pues el ruido de sus estómagos las despertó. Sigilosamente saltaron por encima de los que las acompañaban en la hora de dormir. Al salir de la habitación y mientras iban corriendo por el pasillo y las escaleras, algo extraño sucedió sus cuerpos cambiaron y se iban haciendo más grandes y me la peludos, dejando atrás su apariencia gatuna y empezando a tomar rasgos humanos, hasta alcanzar la apariencia de unas niñas de apenas 4 años. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, tenía ojos de color verde con la iris rasgada, como un gato. La otra tenía el cabello de color blanco hasta media espalda y los ojos de color celeste y, al igual que la otra, con la iris rasgada. Ambas estaban como vinieron al mundo.

-Hany-nee-san rápido…- dijo la niña de cabello blanco desesperada por tener algo en su pancita.

-Haz silencio Miyu-nee-chan… no hay que despertar a nadie- dijo la pequeña de cabello negro mientras abría el refrigerador empezando a sacar comida, tanto para ella como para su hermana. Pasados unos minutos ambas ya habían comido, y estaban más tranquilas.

-Muchas gracias onee-san- agradeció la pequeña Miyu-chan.

-No te preocupes tanto… aunque, tal vez debamos decírselos- dijo la pequeña Hany como si estuviera reflexiónando.

-A que te refieres?- dijo la pequeña de ojos celestes, claramente tratando de evitar en tema.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… no podemos seguir así- dijo la niña que a pesar de su edad parecía algo más madura que su pequeña hermana. En la habitación de Issei, una persona se levantaba lentamente con mucha sed.

-Si… tienen razón. Ya no pueden escapar…- al escuchar esa voz las niñas sintieron un gran temor, pues sabiendo claramente de quién era esa voz.

-T-Tu! No debería poder estar aquí!- dijo Hany totalmente temerosa. Su pequeña hermana se escondía detrás de ella, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo. Pues atrás de ellas se encontraba un hombre mayor pero con buena complexión física, tenía un traje negro puesto y lentes de sol.

-Quien dice, eh? Nadie puede decirme los que puedo hacer o no. Así que vengan aquí!- cuando el hombre trato de agarrar a las dos pequeñas, estás rápidamente fueron sujetadas por alguien más. -Esta no es problema tuyo… humana- así es, la que se había levantado no era nada más ni nada menos que Eri Kasamoto, al bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua, se encontró con esa escena particular y no dudó ni un momento en proteger a esas niñas.

-No me importa! Que es lo que trataban de hacerle a estas niñas!?- Eri gritaba sin ningún problema, pues su objetivo era despertar a los demás.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo mocosa, así que más vale que me las entregues ahora o si no…-

-O si no que?-

-Que es lo que vas a hacerle idiota?- antes de que el "hombre" pudiera terminar con su amenaza, Akemi y Yami lo interrumpieron mientras expulsaban una gran cantidad de aura.

-Vaya… esto es inesperado. Si que son bastante poderosas…- ante estas palabras Sona, Tsubaki, Yura, Momo, Ruruko y todos los demás, incluso los líderes de las facciones hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar, excepto por Issei y obviamente Akane. -Vaya… incluso los líderes de las facciones… eso sí es increíble. Si que estoy en desventaja numérica… pero- rápidamente y a muy alta velocidad el hombre le arrebató a las dos niñas a Eri. -Si se me acercan las mataré… y no tengan duda de ello!- ese hombre tenía a las dos niñas sujetadas con solo brazo mientras con el otro apuntaba una esfera de magia había ellas. -Ahora me iré… y más les vale que no… Dhra! Malditas hijas de- justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, Miyu-chan y Hany-chan mordieron a ese hombre causando que el agarre sobre ellas se fuera y cayeran al suelo. Ante este acto, ese hombre estalló en ira y trato de golpear a las niñas, pero su mano… fue detenida. Al ver a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpirlo, todo sentimiento de ira y superioridad se esfumaron… y fueron reemplazados por miedo y desesperación. Pues el mismo Sekiryuuttei, El dragón celestial… Hyoudou Issei había sido el responsable de interrumpirlo. Y la expresión en su rostro… no daba buenas señales para aquel sujeto.

 **Crack!**

-Draaaaaaaaah!- sin dudarlo y sin decir ni una palabra, Issei rompió la mano de ese sujeto.

-Vamos… eso no fue nada, asqueroso demonio- los ojos de Issei estaban teñidos de un color negro y su tono de voz era vacío. -Adelante… trata de lastimarlas de nuevo… y lo siguiente será tu pierna, y si insistes seguirá la otra mano. Y luego la otra pierna y si sigues insistiendo te arrancaré la extremidades una a una! Y antes de que mueras…- ahora, una sonrisa espeluznante estaba en el rostro de Issei. -Me aseguraré personalmente… que veas morir a todo lo que amas… y luego morirás- un aura de color negro además de unos rayos del mismo color empezaron a rodear a Issei. -Pero ahora… te daré una única oportunidad. Vete, y nunca más regreses… te quedó claro?- poco a poco esa sonrisa y el aura sombría empezaron a desaparecer, dejando a Issei en su estado normal. El demonio, estaba totalmente aterrado y pálido por el miedo y la amenaza del Sekiryuuttei. Solo pudo asentir, solo para después activar un circulo mágico e irse del lugar. Issei suspiro más tranquilo mientras se tomaba la cabeza. Lentamente fue cayendo al suelo… solo para quedar mirando el techo.

-Issei… estás bien?- Eri se le acercó mostrando su preocupación.

-Si… solo, estoy cansado por forzarme a entrar en ese modo- dijo Issei mientras se levantaba poco a poco. Para no poner incómodo a Issei, nadie hablo de lo que pasó con ese demonio, nadie quería ver a Issei corrupto nuevamente por la oscuridad, así que prefirieron callar.

-Bien… ahora, quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Issei mirando a las dos niñas que eran abrazadas por Akemi y Yami. Las niñas se miraron, tratando de ver en la otra si debían decirle o no.

-M-Mi nombre es Hany… y ella es mi hermana Miyuki- dijo la niña pelinegra muy tímidamente.

-Quien les puso ese nombre? Lo tienen de nacimiento o…?-

-Ellas- ambas niñas señalaron a Akemi y a Yami. Que solo las miraban.

-Se, bueno… No tienen algún familiar?- pregunto Issei pensando que tenían algún pariente en algún lado.

-Desde que tenemos memoria hemos estado solas… no teníamos nada, ni siquiera nombres. Ese hombre nos rescató… pero solo para hacer cosas raras con nosotras. Pudimos escapar y… luego ellas nos encontraron- esto llamó totalmente la atención de todos.

-Ven aquí…- la niña, aún estando desnuda, se acercó a Issei. Está acción hizo que el castaño chasqueara sus dedos y de un círculo mágico salieron dos camisetas algo grandes de color rojo. Tomo una de las camisetas y se la puso a la niña que tenía enfrente. Para luego arrojarle la otra camiseta a Yami para que ésta se la ponga a Miyuki. -Bien… Ddraig, puedes hacer algo que yo vea lo que le hicieron a estas niñas?- dijo Issei con claras intenciones de no querer mostrarle a nadie lo que estaba a punto de ver, si se podía claro.

 **[De hecho, si puedo… solo pon tu mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, yo haré el resto]** el Sacred Gear de Issei apareció y la voz tan imponente de Ddraig se hizo presente. Issei hizo lo indicado… y cerró sus ojos. La gema del Sacred Gear empezó a brillar y así se mantuvo durante unos minutos. Después de un tiempo, Issei soltó la cabeza de la niña y su Sacred Gear desapareció. -Bueno… menos mal solo fue eso y no algo peor- dijo Issei relajándose un poco, y por consecuencia los demás también lo hicieron.

-Que pasó con ellas Issei?- pregunto Akemi preocupada por las dos gatitas.

-Bueno… no tienen recuerdo alguno sobre su familia, fueron acogidas por ese imbécil. Que solo las uso para experimentar con sus sangre…- dijo Issei mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Hany.

-Su… sangre?- pregunto Kyouko que se acercaba despacio hacia su hijo.

-Si, su sangre… por lo que pude ver… ese hombre experimento con ella la forma de duplicar su poder para poder tenerlo el mismo, ellas pertenecen a una extrana clase de Bakeneko, mejor dicho una subespecie llamada Nekomata y está también tiene distintas divisiones. Ellas pertenecen a casi una extinta raza conocida como Nekoshou… esta clase de razas tienen la gran habilidad de aprender Youjutsu y Senjutsu como si fuera respirar. Estas habilidades son fáciles de aprender por un ser humano, pero para razas sobrenaturales es muy complicado de manejar. Ese inútil solo quería poder… y estaba a punto de pasar a experimentaciones más crueles- estás revelaciones causaron un gran impacto entre los presentes.

-Y que vas a hacer con ellas Issei?- pregunto Saji mientras se acercaba a ver a su amigo al rostro, logrando darse cuenta que estaba totalmente cansado, por lo menos mentalmente.

-No voy a dejarlas por su cuenta…- dijo el Sekiryuuttei totalmente decidido.

-Estas en la escuela… como piensas cuidarlas?- Issei miró a las dos niñas, que ahora estaban juntas con Akemi y Yami, logrando observar que tenían miedo… miedo de ser abandonadas nuevamente. Issei puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a las niñas.

-Bien… ustedes decidirán… quién quieren que sea su madre?- pregunto Issei tratando de transmitir confianza en ellas, logrando lo poco a poco. Ambas niñas se miraron por un momento… y se sonrieron.

-Ellas…- dijeron ambas abrazando a Yami y Akemi. Estas últimas se sorprendieron muchísimo con la acción y decisión de las dos Nekomatas.

-Bien… entonces ellas lo serán, claro si ellas están de acuerdo- dijo Issei mirando a las dos jóvenes que no sabían que hacer.

-Y-Yo… acepto ser la madre de Hany… prometo protegerla sin importar nada- dijo Akemi abrazando a su nueva hija.

-Y yo acepto ser la madre de Miyuki, prometo no hacerla sentir mal, y quererla sin importar nada- dijo Yami abrazando a su nueva y pequeña hija.

-Bien… habrá que enseñarles muchas cosas a ustedes dos sobre ser madre. Pero afortunadamente aquí hay… una, dos, tres… seis madres que pueden ayudarles a ser mejor en su papel- dijo Issei mientras sonreía.

-Y si ellas son las madre… quién será el padre- eso puso a pensar a Issei seriamente. Ambas gatitas se miraron, y sonrieron nuevamente… rápidamente saltaron hacia Issei y este al ser tomado por sorpresa fue derribado por ambas.

-Queremos que tú seas nuestro papá!- eso sí causó asombro en Issei además de un poco de terror. Pero respirando profundo, y más tranquilo… acarició la cabeza de ambas mientras sonreía y dijo.

-Muy bien… yo seré su papá- dijo Issei viendo cómo poco a poco, ambas niñas de iban quedando dormidas. Bueno, era lógico… ya es bastante tarde. Akemi y Yami se acercaron a Issei, tomaron a sus respectivas hijas y las cargaron hasta la habitación del castaño.

-Eso si que fue extraño no Issei?- pregunto Sona mirando al castaño que mantenía su mirada fija hacia el suelo.

-Issei… estás bien?- pregunto esta vez Yura tocando el hombro del castaño, que ni siquiera la miró.

-Si… estoy bien, solo algo shockeado por enterarme que ahora soy padre- termino bromeando Issei.

-Bueno… es hora de seguir durmiendo no?- pregunto Michael dirigiéndose a una habitación con su esposa.

-Buenas noches…- se despidió la serafín más hermosa.

-Bueno, después de tanto revuelo yo mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Azazel caminando y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Nos vemos mañana…- despedía Penemue con la mano.

-Buenas noches- dijo Reynare haciendo una reverencia y yendo a su cuarto junto con sus padres.

-Bueno… creo que ya bien ya es hora de irnos-

-Buenas noches- se despidieron Meguri y Reya dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Mas les vale dormir y no hacer nada Yuri- esto provocó que las dos chicas, caballero y alfil, se sonrojaran al punto de poder compararlas con un tomate maduro.

-Cállate…-

-No se a que te refieres…- dijeron ambas tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y salir rápido de la sala. Bueno, era algo obvio… el único que sabía sobre si pequeño "encuentro" era el.

-A que te referías con eso Issei?- pregunto Xenovia que todavía mantenían su inocencia.

-No, nada… verdad Irina?- dijo el castaño buscando apoyo en su amiga de la infancia.

-Si, no es nada… luego te explico que es eso- Irina, no dudó ni un momento y apoyo a Issei.

-Bueno… pero es una promesa!- dijo Xenovia bien firme en su decisión.

-Por su puesto que si…-

-Nunca faltó a mi palabra…- dijeron tanto Irina como Issei estirando si dedo meñique de la mano derecha y sonriéndole a su compañera de cabellos azules y mechón verde.

-Lo juro por mi meñique- dijeron los tres como si fuera una promesa entre niños.

-Bien, váyanse a dormir, hay mucho que hacer más tarde- dijo Takeda mientras acompañaba a su esposa.

-Si, recuerden que hoy es 24 de diciembre- dijo Kyouko empezando a subir por las escaleras junto con Takeda.

-Si mamá… enseguida iremos- dijo Issei mientras la despedía con un ligero movimiento de su mano.

-Bueno Irina… vamos a dormir- dijo Hikaru mientras también subía las escaleras.

-Ahora voy mamá! Vamos Xenovia…- dijo la joven ojivioleta mientras le ofrecía su mano a su compañera.

-Si, vamos…- Xenovia tomo la mano de Irina y está última la arrastró hasta arriba.

-Buenas noches Issei!... Buenas noches chicas!- dijeron las dos antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

-Que crees que hagan ellas dos?- pregunto Eri mirando con curiosidad la habitación en donde se metieron.

-Bueno… posiblemente se ponga a ver Ranma ½- dijo Griselda mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. -Sino se llegan a despertar temprano van a ver…- murmuró la ex-exorcista mientras se metía en su habitación.

-Nos vemos mañana Issei…-

-Buenas noches a todos…-

-Que descasen!- dieron Saji, Momo y Ruruko mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras.

-Esos tres están muy juntos últimamente no?- pregunto Tsubaki mientras observaba como entraban a una habitación.

-Si, pero… bien por ellas no?- dijo Sona sintiendo que ellos estaban más cerca uno del otro.

-Que bien por ellos… bueno, buenas noches… no se duerman tan tarde- dijo Sera yendo a descansar.

-Issei, vamos?- pregunto Eri al ver que el castaño estaba mirando a la nada.

-Si… ya, ya voy… adelántense yo las alcanzo- dijo el Sekiryuuttei mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Bien… te esperamos arriba- dijo Sona empezando a subir las escaleras junto con Eri y Yura. Lo que ellas no recordaban era que en la cocina había una salida al jardín trasero. Y ahora Issei se encontraba allí, mirando sus manos con preocupación y temor.

-Ddraig… que fue lo que me pasó ahí dentro- Issei sabía que había perdido el control por un momento porque sintió esa aura oscura recorrer su cuerpo por un momento.

 **[Te estás infectando… las emociones fuertes como el odio, la ira, la desesperación, el rencor, la soledad y el deseo de venganza son los que… Por así decirlo, son las emociones que podrían llevar a forzar la activación de esa nueva forma que descubriste]** explicó el dragón con algo de tristeza por el inminente final de su compañero.

-El _**Juggernaut Fury Drive**_ …- dijo Issei hablando consigo mismo. -No pensé que avanzará tan rápido…- dijo Issei con algo de fastidio.

 **[Solo tienes que abstenerse de tener emociones negativas… y podrás frenar un poco tu destino]** aconsejo el dragón a su joven portador.

-Hasta cuando Ddraig… hasta cuándo tendré que sufrir así?- pregunto Issei sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta. -Solo espero que… cuando ese momento llegué… _**él**_ esté ahí, para matarme- dijo el castaño volviendo a entrar a la casa.

 **[No pienses así compañero… encontraremos una forma de que todos eso se evite]** alentó el dragón celestial con una actitud paterna.

-Gracias Ddraig… pero no necesito falsas esperanzas- dijo Issei totalmente resignado mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

 **[A veces, compañero… de las falsas esperanzas surgen las esperanzas… piénsalo, no te des por vencido. Todavía te queda mucho por vivir. Y si no vas a luchar por ti… entonces lucha por tus amigos, por tu familia… por las personas que amas y por esas dos niñas que acabas de adoptar]** antes las palabras de su compañero Issei sonrió mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras del lugar.

-Siempre sabes cómo sacarme ánimos compañero… gracias- dijo Issei mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose a todas las chicas buen abrigadas y dormidas en su cama dejando un espacio para el. -Creo que… fue la mejor decisión que tome- dijo el castaño mientras se acostaba en ese pequeño espacio, durmiendo se poco a poco.

 _ **Comentarios!:**_

 **Broly999:** _hola! Sí ha pasado tiempo, pero no te preocupes no hay problema. Nos leemos nuevamente cuando te pongas al día! Saludos._

 **NarutoDx:** _el karma es una fuerza de la naturaleza que causa cosas buenas o malas correspondiente a tus actos pasados, si bien Issei cambio(eso sí es karma porque lo que sufrió fue provocado por Rias) este último no pienza en hacerle daño pues sabe perfectamente que si lo llega a hacer causado dolor y tristeza a personas que querían a Rias. Y él no quiere que alguien más sienta el dolor de una perdida, tal y como él lo sintió, espero comprendas. Y sobre lo del Rating gane, será todo a su tiempo. Saludos._

 **Incursio Graal:** _no te preocupes todo a su tiempo… la sangre y las demás escenas fuertes que planeo poner se irán agregando poco a poco. Saludos!_

 **Drezz Master:** _y no, no se fue… lo explica en el capítulo anterior, solo hay que leer bien la ubicación de los objetos._

 **Dark Night Discord:** _muchas gracias! Espero y esté también te haya gustado._

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _muchas gracias porque resaltar ese dato sobre los renegados, yo pensé que era una idea ya usada, porque siempre llego tarde para innovar. Y muchas gracias por recordar ese pequeño pero muy importante dato sobre los sellos en Issei. Nos leemos hasta la próxima._

 **AsprosZ:** _bueno, espero no ofender oeranla última parte del comentarios no la entendí. Pero si entendí el mensaje que me diste. Ya sé que el castigo a los antiguos compañeros de Issei no fue nada comparado a lo que tuvo que pasar. Pero yo me incline por algo más que solo la tortura o la humillación… ya eso se vio en otros fics y castigar a las personas que causaron dolor al castaño siento que sería como copiar y pegar pero con mis palabras. Además el pensamiento y las vivencias de Issei fueron claves en su decisión, el no quiere que nadie más sufra la perdida de un ser querido, ese dolor en el corazón ese sentimiento de soledad… el no quiere eso, y personalmente yo tampoco quiero escribir esa clase de vivencias. Espero comprendas y… con este capítulo creo que te diste cuenta de que, aunque no sea por castigo, Issei si se enfrentará a ellos en un estado desenfrenado._

 _PD: Y sobre lo de no participar en los Rating Games afecta un poco el futuro de la historia._

 _ **Bueno, un día como hoy, pero hace un año… yo subía mi primera historia a este lugar. He pasado por muchas cosas desde que comencé con este Fic, buenas y malas… pero eso es secundario. El apoyo que he recibido en esta historia por parte de ustedes fueron parte fundamental para que no abandone la está historia, como varias veces me lo había planteado… me siento muy agradecida con ustedes para que yo siempre tan ganas de escribir esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos… y espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el fin de este Fic y en mis próximas historias.**_

 _ **By: Nahuzomber15**_


	35. Feliz Navidad!

Las 9:30 de la mañana empezaban a ser marcadas por el reloj. Issei empezaba despertarse mientras sentía un pecho un poco más pesado. Al abrir bien los ojos, vio todo muy oscuro y sentía que se le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, trato de llevarse las manos al rostro pero dos cosas esponjosas y firmes impidieron que estás llegaran a su destino. Al sentir que cada vez le faltaba más el aliento, empezó a estrujar estas dos cosas con poca fuerza, sintiendo que a pesar de que eran firmes tenían una gran flexibilidad. La falta de oxígeno empezó a desesperar a Issei que empezó a mover las piernas instintivamente, y al levantar su pierna derecha se detuvo con algo y…

-Kya~- eso termino de alertar a Issei que salió de ese lugar con ayuda de magia. Al ver finalmente quién estaba encima suyo, se encontró con que Akemi era que estaba encima suyo apoyando sus prominentes pechos en donde antes estaba su rostro. Al parecer había cambiado de posición muy recientemente y por esa razón no se había despertado antes. El estaba totalmente sonrojado por sentir algo así entre sus manos y rostro, aunque fue de manera inconsciente. Después de un tiempo, que utilizo para tranquilizarse y desacelerar su corazón, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una cama más grande si las chicas iban a empezar a dormir en su habitación, aunque eso le molestará e incomodara un poco.

-En verdad va a ser una batalla el despertarse cada mañana… por lo menos por ahora, tal vez me acostumbré a esto… como lo he hecho a muchas cosas más…- hablo Issei para sí mismo. -Bueno… hace mucho que no lo hago… pero tal vez ya va siendo hora de retomar la rutina- dijo el castaño mientras volvía a entrar a su habitación, asegurándose de no mirar la cama, y sacando de su armario un par de ropas deportivas. El Sekiryuuttei decidió cambiarse en la baño por si alguna de ellas se despertaba y lo encontraba de esa forma. Al ya estar con un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta blanca y una campera juego con el pantalón azul, decidió bajar a la segunda planta subterránea, donde se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento. Dentro de la misma se podía ver a Issei parado mirando a la nada… concentrándose solo en su poder.

-Grah! Drhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- con fuerte y poderoso grito, el joven Sekiryuuttei expulsó todo su poder. Issei empezó a ver sus brazos dándose cuenta de una cosa importante. -Uno de los sellos se perdió… siento mi poder más libre- dijo Issei con una expresión tranquila dejando de expulsar su poder poco a poco.

 **[Eso es porque los sellos que retiene tu poder están encadenados a tus piezas demoniacas. Podrías haberte liberado de ellos si por lo menos dejaras de oprimir tus poderes demoníacos y dejaras fluir el dragoneó en tus piezas…]** Issei cambio su expresión a una más seria.

-Ddraig… sabes perfectamente que no lo haré- Issei estaba totalmente firme en su decisión.

 **[Haz estado investigando tus piezas de peón desde hace dos meses… descubriste cosas que posiblemente solo el creador de estas sabe… si no vas a utilizarlas a tu favor… por lo menos, comparte tu conocimiento con los otros dos peones, tus amigos]** Issei relajó su mirada… entrando en una profunda meditación.

-Tienes razón, pero por ahora tengo que entrenar… bueno, compañero cual era mi rutina de entrenamiento?- dijo Issei tratando de evitar seguir hablando del tema. Algo que funcionó muy bien, ya que Ddraig se concentró en lo que su compañero necesitaba.

Mientras Issei empezaba a moverse y hacer ejercicios de calentamiento en el segundo piso subterráneo. En la habitación de sus padres, Kyouko empezaba a despertar, estirando sus brazos para poder alejar esos sentimientos de pereza en su ser. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño de la casa. Una vez allí empezó a sacarse la ropa poco a poco, sin prisa alguna… una vez completamente desnuda fijo su mirada en el espejo que tenía enfrente. Estaba despeinada y tenía lagañas por los ojos, decidió mojarse un poco la para despejarse el sueño que todavía tenía. Justo en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Esta ocupado?- apenas escuchar esa voz Kyouko la reconoció, era Hikaru que al parecer acababa de despertar.

-Pasa Hikaru- dijo Kyouko mientras se enrollaba una toalla en el torso. La mencionada se adentro al baño y allí, Kyouko pudo ver que estaba vestida como ella antes de entrar al baño; o sea con pijama.

-oh… también vas a bañarte, Kyouko?- pregunto Hikaru dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras todavía estaba algo somnolienta.

-Si, buenos días pequeña Akane-chan- sip, así es. La pequeña Akane también estaba junto a Hikaru.

-Buenos… días- la pequeña todavía estaba algo dormida, y dijo esas palabras mientras se frotaba sus ojitos.

-Bien, vamos… hay que sacarse la ropa, vamos a bañarnos- dijo Hikaru mientras se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a sacarle la ropa a su hija menor.

-Vaya… que curioso encontrarlas aquí- la que entró al baño fue Grayfia, que ya estaba lista para entrar a la ducha, es decir, con el cabello suelto y con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Aunque su vientre ya estaba bastante crecido, seguía siendo muy hermosa.

-wow, que coincidencia- Griselda entraba mientras llevaba una toalla en sus brazos.

-Si, es verdad ya estamos casi todas aquí… solo faltan Sara, Gabriel-san y Penemue-san- dijo la madre de Irina ya estando solo en toalla y con su hija en brazos que estaba de la misma forma.

-Me hablaban?- dijo Sara entrando también al baño de la misma forma que Grayfia; totalmente desnuda y envuelta en una toalla, con su cabello suelto y sin sus lentes.

-Y a mi?- de la nada Gabriel apareció vestida con su pijama.

-Y a mi?- Penemue solo llevaba puesto un vestido que era algo translúcido y dejaba ver claramente su ropa interior negra.

-Vaya… al parecer ya estamos todas aquí. De repente en toda la casa se sintió un temblor, bastante suave, pero aún así las asustó un poco.

-Que fue eso?!- pregunto Griselda algo alterada mientras todavía le faltaba sacarse la mitad del pijama.

-Seguramente es Issei… ya está despierto- dijo Grayfia mientras convocaba un círculo mágico donde se podía ver al joven castaño respirando agitadamente mientras una gran cortina de humo empezaba a despejarse.

-Issei está entrenando… pensé que en verdad era un sismo- dijo Gabriel un poco más tranquila. El castaño se arrodilló estando un poco cansado. Solo para volver a levantarse y encender su cuerpo en llamas y empezar a atacar a Ddraig, que estaba usando la apariencia de su compañero.

-Ese chico… se esmera mucho en su entrenamiento. Si, aunque todavía tiene que liberarse de los sellos que todavía retienen su poder- dijo Sara mientras entraba al gran baño de la casa, seguida de todas las demás.

-Si… hablando de despertarse, más le vale a Irina ya estar despierta- dijo Hikaru recordando que su hija ya debería estar despierta.

-Si… Xenovia también debería estar despierta- dijo Griselda mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo.

-Eri también debería de estar despierta… aunque las demás también- decía Kyouko enjabonando a la pequeña Akane mientras su madre hacia lo mismo pero con su cabello.

-Muy bien… si ellas no llegan a estar despiertas, que les parece si les arrojamos agua?- pregunto Grayfia mientras se acomodaba el cabello para poder entrar a la gran bañera del lugar. Todas las madres se miraron, y sonrieron con complicidad, incluso Penemue que quería despertar a su hija de esa forma. Gabriel se quedó al margen de la conversación ya que ella no tenía hijos.

-Por cierto Gabriel… que les parecería a Michael y a ti, quedarse en nuestra casa?- pregunto Sara, cambiando el tema de conversación. A la serafín esto le pareció un poco extraño, pero ya sabia que responder.

-No lo creo posible. Michael y yo tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas en el cielo. Desde que Metraton nos traiciono, y de que se dieran cuenta de que el Sekiryuuttei solo quería lo mejor para las facciones, empezaron a surgir muchas ideas de como poder llegar a ese objetivo. Y queremos atenderlas todas. Los ángeles quieren vivir sin temor alguno a que una guerra se desate entre nosotros. Y como sus líderes queremos cumplir con sus sueños. Además de que también es un sueño personal- dejo Gabriel desestimando la idea de vivir en la casa Sitri y justificando su respuesta.

-Lo mismo también aplica para mi- dijo Penemue viendo como Sara estaba por ofrecerle lo mismo que a Gabriel. –Mi facción tiene casi los mismo problemas que los ángeles, la diferencia es que algunos de ellos no aceptan la unión de las facciones, no quieren una guerra pero tampoco la unión. Yo solo espero que podamos resolverlo- justifico Penemue su respuesta mientras se adentraba en la bañera junto a casi todas las demás. Solo faltaba Griselda que ya acababa de enjuagarse el jabón del cuerpo.

-Bien… solo espero que esos problemas se resuelvan pronto- dijo Sara resignándose a solo esperar que Issei los invite a la reunión estipulada para el 22 de marzo del próximo año y que todo salga bien en aquella junta. Después de esa pequeña charla, las mujeres en el lugar empezaron a charlar de cosas con poca importancia y más amenas.

En la habitación del joven Sekiryuuttei… Hany empezaba a despertar, se frotó los ojos de forma muy tierna, y procedió a levantar a su hermana, Miyuki.

-Onee-chan… que pasa?- pregunto la pequeña niña peliblanca con algo de sueño.

-Vamos a ver qué está haciendo papá?- pregunto la niña algo entusiasma, por saber qué clase de actividades tenía su nuevo papá, y también las actividades de sus madres pero ella estaban durmiendo. Ambas, todavía vestidas con las camisetas rojas que Issei les había dado, se aventuraron a bajar por la casa.

-Por dónde vamos?- dijo Miyuki algo más animada por conocer más a su papá.

-Pues… nose- dijo la pequeña algo desanimada. -Pero… que tal si comenzamos por los sótanos! Y vamos de abajo a arriba- propuso la pequeña pelinegra a su hermana peliblanca. Miyuki por un momento se desanimo, pero finalmente apoyo la idea de su hermana. Así ambas, con mucho cuidado, empezaron a bajar por las escaleras que iban a los sótanos de la casa. Fue en el segundo piso en donde se detuvieron a curiosear, pues la puerta de ese sótano estaba abierta.

-Oh! Ahí está!- Issei estaba parado en medio de la habitación mirando haciendo el frente mientras les daba la espalda a las niñas.

-Si, es papá!- dijo la pequeña Miyuki más entusiasmada al ver a su papá. De pronto Issei comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos al aire, pero estos no contenían mucha fuerza, solo quería ver qué tan rápido se había vuelto. Después de un momento, el castaño…

-Rooaaaaaaagh!- con un poderoso rugido encendió su cuerpo en llamas, esto sorprendió mucho y aterro un poco a las niñas, que de ocultaron detrás de la pared. Issei junto sus manos hacia el frente y concentró la gran cantidad de fuego en su cuerpo en sus manos creando una pequeña esfera de fuego comprimido, para luego lanzarla hacia el frente. Una vez choco contra la pared, explotó dispersando una gran onda expansiva no haría nada a Issei, pero que dañaría a las niñas.

-Kyaa!- ante la explosión, ambas niñas soltaron un pequeño gritó, que alertó a Issei. Así, el joven Sekiryuuttei, creo rápidamente una pared de hielo, que lo protegería a el de daños menores, y a sus pequeñas hijas de grandes daños. Una vez la onda expansiva termino, Issei miró a su espalda y con una voz totalmente sería hablo.

-Hany, Miyuki… vengan aquí- el castaño estaba mirando en dirección a la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que las niñas tomarán valor y fueran a dónde él se encontraba. Hany fue la primera en salir, pues creía que ella era la responsable, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar la culpa y el castigo.

-D-Discúlpanos por interrumpirte en tu entrenamiento papá… no fue nuestra intención molestarte- antes de que la pequeña Hany pudiera hablar, Miyuki tomo la palabra y dijo estás palabras. Issei se arrodilló y las abrazó, sorprendiendo a las niñas por su comportamiento.

-No tienen que disculparse… si? La próxima vez, solo digan que están aquí, así tendré más cuidado al medir mi fuerza y mi magia… de acuerdo?- Issei no las regaño, las aconsejo…

-No… no estás molesto con nosotras?- preguntó Hany un poco insegura.

-Mira, Hany… yo no voy a hacerles nunca… jamás lo haré, ni a ti… ni a Miyuki. Ustedes son mis hijas… no les haré daño y tampoco dejaré que nadie más les haga daño- el joven portador de Ddraig, abrazo de nuevo a las niñas y estás correspondieron al abrazó. -Les parece si vamos a desayunar?- pregunto Issei libertad cargaba a las dos en sus brazos.

-Si!... Pero- curiosamente ambas niñas hablaban al unísono. -Que es desayunar?- preguntaron las niñas mientras ladeaban sus cabezas hacia un costado y ponían su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Aquella pregunta, dejo completamente en shock a Issei… que decidió sacar eso de su mente, y concentrarse en sus pequeñas niñas.

" _Bueno… no debe sorprenderme, ellas solo comían pan y agua, y en ocasiones leche y carne… pero no tenían un horario fijo. Pero ahora ellas están aquí… ya no tendrán que pasar por nada de eso"_ pensó el castaño mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Al llegar, hizo que las niñas se sentaran en una mesa pequeña que había dentro de la habitación. -Bien… veamos, que podemos hacer?- pregunto el castaño mientras ponía una de sus manos en su mentón. -Creo… que un poco de leche caliente, si… sí creo que si- Issei saco un poco de leche del refrigerador, la coloco en una cacerola pequeña y la empezó a calentar. – Aunque… no cambiaría nada, sería lo mismo solo que caliente. Tal vez con un poco de vainilla… la cosa cambie- dijo Issei mientras que con un poco de magia hacia aparecer una flor de vainilla y la colocaba junto con la leche para calentar. Pasado unos minutos, la leche ya estaba lista, ni muy caliente ni muy fría… le agrego un poco de azúcar y lo coloco en dos pequeñas tacitas. -Aquí tienen… espero les guste. Oh, y aquí tienen un poco de pan con mermelada- Issei se sentó al lado de las niñas, y observaba como ellas tomaban su desayuno de forma muy animada. Dando cuenta, aunque no se lo hayan dicho, de que les había gustado mucho.

-Está muy delicioso papa! Muchas gracias!- dijo Hany de una forma muy dulce, tal y como su nombre indica.

-M-Muchas gracias papi…- Miyuki era la más tímida, pero aun asi, agradeció a su nuevo padre y al único que conoció.

" _Ddraig tiene razón… en que estaba pensando? Porque ira a buscar venganza de algo que ya paso hace mucho tiempo? Ellas son mis hijas ahora… y no dejare que nada les suceda. Aunque tendré que hablar con sus madres para que aprendan a ser unas madres como tal. Aunque lo mejor para ellas será ir de a poco… que disfruten un poco más la vida sin tantas responsabilidades. Gracias Ddraig… por aconsejarme"_ Ddraig no respondió, pues estaba durmiendo. A Issei no le importó, es más… tuvo una idea.

-Bien niñas… que les parece si vamos a comprar?- las niñas volvieron a ladear la cabeza en señal de que no sabían a que se refería Issei con esas palabras.

-A que te refieres papá?-

-Si papi a que te refieres?- Issei sonrió con algo de malicia y dijo.

-Bueno… se los contaré luego. Pero ahora… no quieren ver algo gracioso?- pregunto el castaño mirando hacia el techo mientras sonreía. Pues claro… ya eran las 11 de la mañana… y las chicas no se levantaban. Las niñas ya habían terminado su desayuno y ahora estaban siendo cargadas por Issei, que se dirigía a su habitación. Al terminar de subir las escaleras, se encontró con su madre, Hikaru, Sara, Grayfia, Griselda y Hikaru, todas estaban paradas enfrente de la puerta donde estaban sus respectivas hijas. Es decir, Griselda y Hikaru estaban enfrente de la habitación de Irina y Xenovia, y su madre, Sara y Grayfia estaban enfrente de la puerta de su habitación. Todas tenían cubetas con agua fría, Issei solo sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras dejaba a sus hijas en el suelo. Creo un círculo mágico y de él, salieron dos pistolitas de agua.

-Tomen… con esto podrán acompañar a sus abuelas a mojar a sus madres- dijo Issei mientras les entregaba las pistolitas a sus hijas.

-Mojarlas?-

-Por que?- preguntaron las niñas.

-Porque sus madres son unas holgazanas que deberían haberse despertado hace mucho tiempo, al igual que sus tías- Issei ya se estaba encargando de asignarle un rol a cada miembro de su familia con respecto a las niñas. Miyuki y Hany corrieron hacia donde estaba Kyouko, quien al ver a las niñas con las pistolitas y la cara picara de su hijo, capto de inmediato lo que quería hacer.

-Bien niñas… abriremos la puerta en silencio, cuando estemos adentro. Nosotras les tiraremos agua a todas las que están adentro. Es ahí cuando ustedes también nos ayudaran- las niñas solo asintieron de forma linda. Fue justo en ese momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Eri totalmente despeinada, sus lentes chuecos y con su pijama desarreglado. Eri se frotaba los ojos mientras soltaba unos pequeños bostezos. Cuando vio a las personas que estaban enfrente de ella y que estaban con baldes de agua, se puso tan blanca como la nieve. El miedo y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de ella, y sus ganas de ir al baño se incrementaron a niveles extremos.

-Bien… Eri, que bueno que despertaste- Issei se acercó a la joven pelinegra, para quedar enfrente de ella mientras hablaba lo más bajo posible y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Eri había quedado perpleja por lo que Issei había hecho, y sus ganas de ir al baño quedaron opacadas por la gran vergüenza que empezó a sentir en ese momento. Ninguna de las presentes dijo algo, ya que ya habían supuesto esto. -Bien Eri, ahora me ayudaras a grabar esto- dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba a Eri su celular, mientras él se adentraba a dentro de la habitación y tomaba el celular de ella mientras guardaba mucho silencio.

-P-Pero… no crees que se molestaran?- pregunto Eri un poco más recompuesta por esa sorpresa anterior.

-Ellas se lo buscaron… tú también ibas a ligarla, pero te despertaste justo a tiempo- dijo Issei mientras le restaba importancia. –Bien mamá… a tu señal- el castaño miraba a su madre que se adentraba en la habitación, solo para encontrarse a todas las demás chicas durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación.

-Mamá… enserio vas a ayudar a Issei con esto?- pregunto Eri mientras miraba a Kyouko que decidió no prestarle atención.

-Para tu información Eri… ellas lo planearon todo- dijo el castaño mientras estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación junto con sus hijas. –Ahora, por favor… graba a Irina y a Xenovia, por favor- dijo Issei antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Bueno… su fue idea de ellas, por mi bien. Y menos mal no la ligue yo también- dijo la joven de lentes mientras se adentraba a la habitación de las hijas de Hikaru y Griselda. Esa mañana, todas las chicas quedaron totalmente mojadas de pies a cabeza, junto con el colchón y la habitación. Después de que las chicas se bañarán para no enfermarse, todos estaban en el comedor desayunando, que más que desayuno era almuerzo por lo tarde que se habían levantado.

-Issei… podrías acompañarme a mi antiguo apartamento- dijo Eri mientras observaba como Issei terminaba su desayuno.

-Mm? Porqué quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Issei mientras cargaba a Hany que tenía un oso de peluche en sus manos… obviamente de Sona.

-Lo que pasa es que, como ya no vivo ahí… creí que debería de traer mis cosas y desocupar el lugar- dijo la pelinegra mientras alzaba a Miyuki que también tenía peluche de Sona, solo que este tenía la forma de un gato.

-Bien… no tengo problemas, cuándo irás?- dijo el castaño mientras le daba de comer galletas remojadas en leche a su pequeña hija.

-Pensaba ir hoy… si no te molesta- Eri se mostraba un poco tímida al hablar con el castaño, al parecer había algo más que desocupar su antiguo apartamento.

-Claro… no tengo problema, además tengo que comprar algunas cosas- dijo Issei mientras le limpiaba la boquita a su hija.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo Eri un poco más tranquila. Después de desayunar Issei y Eri emprendieron marcha hacia su departamento. Mientras tanto el resto se quedaría a hacer los preparativos de la noche. En el camino hacia el departamento, Eri e Issei se habían mantenido callados, formando así un silencio algo incómodo. Issei había decidido no hablar, pues sabía que Eri ocultaba algo y esperaba a que ella misma se lo contara. Pero Eri tenía otras intenciones, no quería contarle nada a Issei hasta llegar a el lugar. Al llegar al apartamento, Eri se detuvo en la puerta, ya que está estaba abierta.

-Hay alguien adentro- dijo Eri para sí misma, aunque fue escuchado por Issei que solo miraba atentamente la puerta.

-Son diez… hay dos sentados en una mesa y el resto está revisando tus cosas, además de que hay uno en la puerta esperando para sorprendernos- susurró Issei al oído de Eri.

-Entra después de mi, de acuerdo?- dijo la joven ojirubi solo para recibir un asentimiento del castaño. Eri abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse al final del pequeño pasillo a un hombre sentado en la mesa de su comedor junto a una mujer. Eri se adentro a la casa sin temor alguno, mientras era seguida por Issei que guardaba absoluto silencio.

-Vaya… creí haberte prohibido que invites chicos a tu departamento, especialmente si no soy de la misma clase que nosotros- dijo aquel hombre observando la vestimenta de Issei. Pero el castaño no le estaba prestando atención, solo miraba los alrededores de la cocina y las cosas que los rodeaban.

-Eso no le incumbe señor Harou- dijo Eri mirando seriamente a su padre.

-Claro que me incumbe Eri- dijo el hombre levantándose de la mesa mostrando que era más alto que ella. Eri sintió miedo, pero cuando sintió que Issei le tomaba la mano se tranquilizó. Ello lo había llevado a él ahí porque creía que necesitaría apoyo moral, menos mal no se equivocó.

-Mas te vale que sueltes su mano… si no quieres morir- de un momento a otro, Issei tenía a un tipo apoyando una navaja en su cuello de forma amenazante.

-Vaya… parece que solo trajiste a alguien a morir, hija- Issei levantó las cejas sorprendido por las palabras de aquel sujeto.

-Dile que lo suelte papá!- el padre de Eri era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos celestes. Llevaba un traje de color negro al igual que la corbata y los zapatos, excepto por la camisa que era de color blanco. Al parecer tenía buena complexión física y tenía un aire soberbio.

-Dime… muchacho, quién eres?- Harou empezó a caminar enfrente de Issei de un lado a otro. Por su parte el castaño, se mantenía tranquilo.

-Hyoudou Issei, un estudiante de preparatoria- respondió Issei con un tono de total calma, tratando de contagiarle esa calma a Eri.

-Tranquila cariño… si el obedece todo lo que le digamos, tal vez nos lo quedemos como mascota- dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Cállese señorita Chiasa- dijo Eri con rabia contenida. Chiasa era una joven mujer un par de centímetros más alta que Eri, ojos de color celeste claro y de rubios cabellos.

-Vaya… esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre- dijo la rubia con un claro tono dolido, pero falso.

-Tú no eres mi madre!- grito Eri mientras ya perdía la paciencia.

-Bueno muchacho… que relación tienes con mi hija?- dijo Harou mientras ignoraba la discusión de su "mujer" y su hija.

-Soy su prometido… hay algún problema con eso?- dijo Issei mientras lentamente acerco su mano al brazo del tipo que lo estaba amenazando con degollarlo.

-Asi que eres su prometido… y acaso sabes quién soy yo? O si quiera pensaste en pedirme su mano?- El padre de Eri parecía que estaba empezando a enojarse.

-Porque debería pedirle la mano al padre? Acaso me voy a casar contigo? Además, porque debería pedirte matrimonio a ti… aquel que solo tuvo a Eri para tener una heredera, aunque sé que te hubiera gustado tener un hijo- dijo Issei mientras estrujaba el brazo de aquel hombre, logrando que suelte la navaja y caiga de rodillas mientras se sostenía el brazo.

-Que dices?- el tono de Harou paso de ser neutro a estar cargado con un poco de enojo.

-Que te hubiera gustado tener un hijo, para poder criarlo a tu semejanza- dijo Issei mientras se acercaba de forma desafiante a ese hombre. -Por esa misma razón, por ese desprecio injustificado que le das a tu hija… es que considero que no tengo que pedirte ningún permiso- Issei se mostraba seguro de lo que decía y no mostraba ninguna sentimiento al decir esas palabras.

 _Issei… porque me defiendes? No conoces nada de él, aún así como puedes saber eso? Esas preguntas y más son las que se forman en mi mente mientras sigo observando la escena._

-Soy su padre!-

-No, no lo eres… un padre es alguien que siempre apoyará sus hijos, es alguien que no los discrimina, alguien en el que puedes confiar. Aún amigo, un concejero, un apoyo… eso es lo que es ser un padre- _el me está defendiendo, y está poniendo a mi padre en su lugar._

-Y tu que sabes de ser padre?!- _mi padre trataba de defenderse levantado la voz para poner autoridad._

-Tanto como Eri sabe lo que es ser madre- _más haya de lo que dijo Issei; que provocó una gran sorpresa en mi. Mi padre se puso pálido, no creyendo lo que decía Issei._

-C-Como?...- _pregunto mi padre temerosamente._

-Si… se llama Hany- _Issei saco su celular y le mostró una foto de la pequeña Hany, mientras estaba durmiendo al lado mío. La cara de mi padre no tiene precio. Lentamente y de forma titubeante tomo el celular de Issei solo para después sentarse por casualidad en la silla que tenía detrás, y solamente observar esa foto._

-Y-Ya soy abuelo?- pregunto Harou, que más para el resto era para sí mismo.

-No… ella solo tiene a mis padres de abuelos. Fueron ellos los que nos brindaron apoyo. Tu estabas desaparecido haciendo quién sabe que… ella es nuestra hija y solo tiene abuelos paternos. Por qué Eri… no tienepadres-,- _Issei se acercó a mí y me abrazó cubriendo mis lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Obviamente yo también correspondí al abrazó._

-Claro que si tiene abuelos maternos… seremos nosotros- _mi padre saco un arma de su bolsillo para apuntarnos. Por miedo y casi por instinto abracé más a Issei._

-Vaya a dejar crecer a nuestra hija sin padres!?- _grito Issei mientras deslizaba su mano por mi cuerpo hasta llevar al bolsillo donde tenía mi celular, de reojo pude ver que lo había puesto en modo para grabar la conversa que estábamos teniendo. Que planeas hacer Issei?_

-Nosotros la criaremos, no le hará falta nada… tendrá de todo y solo lo mejor!-

-Ahí es donde te equivocaste una y otra vez… creer que el dinero paga la felicidad, es una estupidez más grande que tú soberbia- _no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Issei._

-Claro que se puede pagar la felicidad… solo tienes que saber dónde y cuándo gastarlo- _eres un estúpido papá._

-Lo dice aquel que no sabe nada de su propia hija- _es verdad, mi padre nunca le interesó conocerme o conocer mis gustos._ -Nunca te has interesado por ella, nunca comprenderás lo que ella tuvo que pasar, nunca sabrás cuantas veces ella lloro en silencio por tu culpa- _el… el lo sabía… p-pero como? Cómo supiste eso, Issei?_

-Por que tendría que importarme, si después de todo en un momento estarán muertes- _dijo ese hombre mientras le sacaba el seguro a el arma._

-Enserio piensas dejar a nuestra hija huérfana!?- _grite eso tratando de evitar que ese estúpido disparé, aunque fue en vano. El sonido característico del disparo retumbó en toda la habitación, alertando a los vecinos. El disparo había dado en el hombro de Issei que de mantenía impasible, aunque tenía muecas de claros signos de dolor._

-Si que tienes valentía chico!... Pero eso no servirá en estos momentos- _por alguna razón Issei sonrió, y dijo._

-Eso es lo que tú crees… solo debía de hacer tiempo- _en es preciso momento, la puerta empezó a ser pateada. Para que unos segundo después se abierta de forma brusca, dejando ver que los que habían entrado habían sido los policías de Japón. A la par, las ventanas también habían sido rotas mientras unas policías entraba en la habitación y apuntaban a mi padre y a sus hombres. En cambio Issei me tomo de la cintura y lentamente, junto con el, empezamos a arrodillarnos. Unos policías se pusieron enfrente de nosotros como alguna forma de protegernos._

-Harou Kasamoto… queda arrestado por intento de homicidio, por estafas nacionales e internacionales, además de evadir la paga de sus impuestos- _un hombre mayor y de buen porte físico dijo eso mientras entraba a la habitación tranquilamente. Su cabello era de color blanco, evidenciando más su avanzada edad, y lleva un traje debajo de un abrigo de cuero, a la vez que estaba fumando un cigarrillo… aayy como odio esa cosa._

-Je, no tienen ninguna prueba de eso. No pueden arrestarme- _mi padre siempre ocultando sus negocios sucios… maldito bastardo._

-Eso es lo que tú crees… pero el informe de uno de nuestros espías dice lo contrario… así que acompáñanos de la forma buena, o mañana mismo tendremos un funeral- _dijo ese detective desafiando a mi padre, y para afirmar su posición los demás oficiales que estaban con el cargaron sus armas y les sacaron el seguro, listos para disparar._

-Vaya… así que no irás para atrás… bien- _mi padre soltó el arma que al caer contra el suelo se disparó y dio a Issei en la pierna derecha. Si será hijo de puta…_

-Ya! Llévenselo de mi vista- _Issei aguantaba el dolor de los disparos apretando los dientes._

-Issei estás bien?- _que estúpida pregunta… soy una tonta._

-Si Eri… no es nada comparado con las balas o lanzas de luz- _Issei me regalaba un sonrisa mientras me miraba, mis lágrimas inevitablemente salieron de mis ojos. La persona que amo me había apoyado en un tema como este… a pesar de que mi padre es un idiota, no me compara con el ni nada de eso._

-Ya, Ya… tranquila, no llores- _como puedes decirme eso mientras te hirieron por mi culpa? Él me abrazó y empezó a darme pequeños besos en la mejilla, tratando de que yo dejará de llorar._

-Disculpe jovencita, pero su pareja necesita ser atendido de sus heridas- _una oficial se me acercó y me dijo eso para que me separará de Issei, para que ellos puedan hacer su trabajo._

-Vamos joven, debemos ir a un hospital- _dijo aquella mujer mientras era ayudada por otro oficial a levantar a Issei. Sé porque Issei dejo que sus heridas- continúen, si los humanos se dan cuenta que su herida sanó por si sola, empezarán a hacer muchas preguntas._ _Dos horas habían pasado desde eso, Issei había entrado a una sala donde sólo podían ingresar doctores y enfermeras. Luego de un momento más de espera, Issei salió del lugar caminando, un poco mal, pero caminando._

-Bien señorita, estas son las condiciones que su marido debe cumplir estrictamente para que se recupere de la mejor forma posible- _que le habrás dicho Issei… tome la hoja con las recomendaciones, le di una leída rápida y la guarde en mi bolsillo._

-Muchas gracias por atenderlo doctora- _dije mientras inútilmente trataba de aguantar mis lágrimas que amenazaba con salir. Al final, ellas salieron y no hubo nada que se los impidiera. Solo sirvo para causarle más problemas y dolor a Issei… como puedo mantenerme firme en mi promesa su al día siguiente hago que hieran a Issei?... Cómo puedo ser tan inútil?... Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida!?... Cómo!? Cómo puedo proteger a la persona que amo?!_

-Ya tranquila… no pasa nada- _Issei me dijo eso mientras me abrazaba._ -No importa, esto no fue tu culpa… nadie sabía que esto podría llegar a pasar. Tu no me lastimaste… y sé que nunca me lastimaras- _Issei me susurró eso al oido. Yo solo me limite a abrazarlo más y a descargar toda mi impotencia en su pecho._

-Porque… a pesar de todo… nunca te enojas con nosotras… nunca nos gritas… nunca nos tratas mal- _dije eso, aunque no tiene sentido; ya que me lo había explicado antes._

-Porque son mi luz… porque las quiero… y porque ustedes me volvieron a enseñar que es el amor… que es amar… y también mantienen cuerdo en esta asquerosa y pútrida maldición, a la que llamo vida- _el me dijo eso, yo me separé de él y lo miré… sus lágrimas mancharon mi rostro, mi corazón se estrujó y un gran arrepentimiento surgió en mí._ -Me duele seguir viviendo Eri… odio mi vida, odio todo lo que me pasó… pero ustedes son mi luz, mi anestesia y las que me enseñaron a volver a amar- _Issei tomo mi mejilla y junto su frente contra la mía, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Yo, por impulso, hice lo mismo._ -Por esa razón no quiero enojarme con ustedes… porque yo sé que no tienen malas intenciones y se que nunca me harían daño… además esto no es culpa tuya…no me importa por cuántas de estas cosas tendré que pasar… si logro verte de nuevo, si logro hacerte sonreír… no me importaría morir- _Issei…_

 _ **Chuu~**_

 _E-El… m-me dio un beso d-de nuevo… n-no sé si ponerme feliz… o roja de la vergüenza de ser besada en público._ _Después de esas palabras me había quedado claro… Issei siempre nos ayudaría… siempre estaría ahí para nosotras… si nosotras estamos ahí para él, para cuando nos necesité. Él estuvo ahí para mí, para darme fuerzas y valentía… y yo estaré para el cuando me necesite y para lo que me necesite._ _No dije nada después de eso… solo me mantuve a raya, mientras seguíamos caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, solo seguía a Issei, no tenía a otro lugar donde ir. Miraba al suelo, mientras seguía a Issei que me tomaba de la mano, estaba meditando lo que me había dicho antes… él se siente muy solo, nosotras no podemos comprenderlo porque gracias a él no estamos así._

-Mira Eri…- _levante la mirada y lo vi a el mirando una vidriera de una tienda de electrodomésticos. Observe la vidriera y quedé totalmente perpleja… el símbolo de Mortal Kombat estaba en una de las pantallas de exhibición. Casi por impulso me acerqué lentamente a esa vidriera junto con Issei. Y quedamos maravillados con lo que estaba ahí… el tráiler de Mortal Kombat 11._

-No jodas… mira esos gráficos- _decía Issei casi hipnotizado por la pelea que tenían Scorpion y Raiden corrupto._

-No! Scorpion no puede morir!- _eso solté yo mientras veía como el Dios del Trueno le daba una brutal golpiza a mi querido Scorpion solo para después electrocutar su cabeza y hacerla explotar._

-Un momento… ese es!- _Issei no pudo terminar de hablar por quedar asombrado con lo que vimos, bueno… quién no se emocionaría con ver al verdadero Scorpion aparecer, encender su cuerpo en llamas y atravesar a Raiden dejando solo la columna vertebral casi hecha cenizas, solo para después cortar su cabeza , dar una vuelta en su eje, patear su cabeza para finalizar con su característico…_

 _-Get over here!-_ _y empalando su kunai en la cabeza de Raiden de tal modo que la punta salió por la boca del Dios Caído._

-Quien rayos es ella!?- _dije sin ninguna vacilación, pues una mujer extraña apareció mientras estaba al lado de un gran reloj de arena._

-No mames vuelve Shao Khan!- _pero la parte más época de todo el tráiler, fue la parte final… Shao Khan aparecía al final junto con un mensaje de que venía incluido con la pre-orden del juego. Ambos estábamos completamente impactados, pero lo que más nos impacto, es que la pre-orden salía el 25 de Diciembre… es decir, mañana. Nos miramos, y vimos la emoción del otro en nuestros ojos… todos los problemas se fueron al carajo… fue ese bendito juego, que hizo que me olvidará de todo, y que sólo piense en cómo se sentirá jugar esa magnífica obra de arte, junto a la persona que amo. Después de platicar un poco sobre cómo sería la historia del juego, los personajes que aparecerían y cómo sería la mecánica de juego, llegamos a una gran juguetería._

-Me ayudas a elegir un regalo para las niñas?- _yo miré a Issei un poco confusa, pero luego se me pasó porque recordé que ahora están las pequeñas Miyuki y Hany._

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema- _dije mientras nos disponíamos a entrar a la tienda. Había de todo, muñecos, juegos de mesa, trenes, autitos, aviones, un kit de cocina e incluso peluches. Issei y yo pasábamos mirando cada una de las estanterías que estaban totalmente repletas, mientras varios se apresuraban a comprar, el y yo pasábamos con mucha tranquilidad. Viendo sin ninguna prisa la cantidad de juguetes que había, mientras buscábamos encontrar el mejor para las niñas. Al pasar un rato, vimos a lo lejos dos peluches gemelos, es decir iguales, solo que el color era diferente. Uno era un gatito de color negro con ojos de color verde, y era de más o menos 30 cm. Y el otro era también un gatito totalmente igual, con la única diferencia de que era blanco y tenía ojos de color celeste. Issei sin dudarlo ni un momento tomo a los dos gatitos de peluche, y nos dirigimos a la gran fila que había para pagar lo que llevaríamos, después de todo ambos estábamos de acuerdo con llevar a esos dos peluches. Después de casi un maldita hora de espera, por fin pudimos pagar y nos fuimos de ahí. Issei y yo nos dirigimos a un callejón para que él pudiera mandar los regalos a la casa mediante un círculo mágico. Después de eso… empezamos a caminar devuelva a casa… a paso lento, pues no teníamos ninguna prisa… él y yo estábamos muy tranquilos, ni siquiera se porque… pero apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaba y cerré mis ojos, dejando que el me guiará._

-Eri… hay algo, que quiero… mostrarte más que decirte- _mire a Issei, y en su rostro vi lo afligido que estaba, al parecer estuvo pensando en algo durante todo este tiempo._

-Que es Issei?- _pregunté mientras en verdad demostraba mi preocupación._

-Mejor… te lo nuestros junto a las otras, si?- _debe ser algo muy importante si quiere incluir a las demás en esto. En ese momento ví a Issei afilar la mirada y desviar su mirada hacia un lugar en particular._

-Que pasa Issei?- _era obvio que a Issei le pasaba algo, pero no sé qué._

-Eri… ve a casa, yo iré en un momento- _el se alejó de mi y se un momento para otro ya estaba vestido con su traje de batalla. Y así, sin decirme nada mas, convocó un círculo mágico y se dispuso a entrar en el… yo, cansada de que Issei me deje de lado, también fui con él._

-Te dije que te fueras a casa!-

-Y yo no tengo porqué obedecerte!- _no sé porque estaba susurrando, pero yo también lo hice._

-Dajanos en paz!- _pronto se escuchó una voz provenir desde algún lugar. Issei se acercó a una barandilla del lugar y miró para abajo, ni corta ni perezosa también me dispuse a hacer lo mismo. Allí pude ver a cinco personas. Tres hombres y dos mujeres, aunque estas últimas y dos hombres estaban tirados en suelo mientras estaban muy heridos. Y el otro hombre solo estaba parado en medio de estos. Se acercó a una de las mujeres que estaba tratando de levantarse, y apoyo su pie en cabeza._

-Draaaaaaaaah!- _la mujer grito del dolor que le estaba causando aquel maldito desgraciado._

-Ahora… díganme… donde está el Sekiryuuttei!?- _en ese momento Issei salto por la barandilla, y aterrizó en justo enfrente del hombre que trataba de aplastar la cabeza de la mujer. Al ver a Issei, ese hombre dejo de pisar a la pobre mujer, que rápidamente fue socorrida por los otros tres._

-S-Sekiryuuttei-sama… n-nosotros-

-No necesito explicaciones… solo ayúdenla y protejan a los demás- _demás?... Acaso hay más personas en este lugar?_

-Vaya… a ti te quería encontrar- _ese hombre, era mayor, casi de cuatro décadas de edad… llevaba un traje de color negro, incluida la camisa, y estaba cubierto por una gabardina totalmente negra._

-Acaso eres tan cobarde como para venir a este lugar a pedir como encontrarme?- _por su tono de voz, Issei está totalmente enojado._

-Yo? Un cobarde? No señor… estaba buscándolos porque quería proponerles un trato, al igual que al resto de los demonios en este lugar… pero al parecer, solo van a obedecer tu voluntad- _ese desgraciado dijo eso mientras miraba con desprecio a esos cuatro._

-Ya veo… y se puede saber que es ese trato?-

-Unirse a mi legión… que se iban a mi ejército para acabar con los que les causaron dolor…- _con lo que les causaron dolor?_

-Y con ellos te refieres a los demonios de sus antiguos clanes verdad?- _Issei hablo de tal manera que su voz se escuchaba en cada rincón del lugar._ -Tu perteneces a la facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios, verdad?- _Antiguos Reyes Demonios?_

-Vaya… y se podría saber cómo sabes tanto de nosotros Sekiryuuttei?- _esa misma pregunta tengo yo._

-Lo leí en unos documentos de hace mucho tiempo… también leí que era mi "opuesto" el que la mantenía a raya- _su opuesto? A qué se está refiriendo?_.

-Vaya que sabes mucho Sekiryuuttei… pero me sorprende que el resto de los demonios de clase alta no lo sepan- _posiblemente Sona nos este observando, así que dijo eso para tratar de meter presión a Issei._

-Ellos y tú a diferencia de mi, ya tienen una creencia impuesta en su ser… y no es fácil cambiar ese hecho- _vaya, parece que el Kratos de god of war 4 si le fue de ayuda un poco, al menos le dejo enseñanzas._

-Vaya… un tipo sabio, eres bastante listo para tu tan corta edad-

-A diferencia de muchos, yo he tenido que madurar muy rápido- _eso es verdad, a veces cuando hablo con el, siento que hablo con alguien con el doble de mi edad, pero él tiene solo 18 años._ -Además, tu y varios más tienen una idea corrupta de los antiguos mandatarios del Inframundo. Ellos no eran 4, eran 7… y ellos, no deseaban la guerra contra nadie… fueron los mismos imbéciles del vaticano los que cambiaron eso y lo moldearon a su gusto… y te voy a decir una cosa más…- _Issei desapareció y apareció nuevamente en frente de aquel sujeto, que solo mostraba asombro en su expresión._

-Yo no voy a ser parte de plan… no quiero tu asqueroso trato, y te quiero fuera de mi territorio ahora- _Issei dijo eso mientras liberaba parte de su poder, el ya estaba totalmente recuperado... Y no tenía ninguna restricción._

-Te vas a arrepentir de tu decisión…- _Issei no respondió nada y solo observó cómo aquel hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente, solo para después volverse a dar la vuelta rápidamente y tratar de atacar a Issei por sorpresa._

-Sabes… no eres el primer idiota que trata de atacarme de esa forma tan cobarde- _Issei no estaba de buen humor como para soportar esta clase de idioteces y nunca bajo la guardia. Fue por esa razón que pudo detener el ataque de ese maldito a tiempo._ -Pero serás el último que salga impune…- _dijo Issei mientras se iba con ese tipo mediante un círculo mágico._ _Yo me quede sola, junto con los demás que habitan el edificio. Un poco temerosa empecé a bajar por las escaleras que habían en el lugar… sentía las miradas de todos los que vivían aquí. Ninguna demostraba odio… más bien, demostraban temor. Llegué a donde estaban los demás y me acerqué despacio._

-Usted es acompañante del Sekiryuuttei-sama, verdad?- _me preguntaron eso mientras veían como le acercaba._

-Si… soy su pareja- _dije mientras me acercaba con un poco más de confianza._ -Ella se encuentra bien?- _pregunté mientras terminaba de acercarme a ellos._

-Esta grave… si no hacemos algo rápido, la perderemos- _dijo la otra demonio con mucho pesar. Pero acaso ellos no son renegados? Que no acaso eran todos malos?_

-Espero que Issei llegue pronto… él puede curarla- _pronto vi como uno de los dos demonios presentes me miró con esperanza._

-Es verdad lo que dice señorita? En verdad el Sekiryuuttei-sama tiene esa habilidad?-

-Si, el tiene esa habilidad… y diganme Eri, no es necesario tanta formalidad- _dije porque me sentí un poco incómoda al ser llamada señorita. Pronto un círculo mágico apareció a un par de metros de nosotros. De él salieron Irina, Xenovia, Sona, Sara y Tsubaki; además de Yami y Akemi._

-Como estás Eri?- _pregunto Sona apenas me vio en el lugar. En ese momento la mujer que estaba tendida en el suelo, empezó a levantarse poco a poco… al parecer haciendo un gran esfuerzo._

-Estoy bien Sona…- _me levanté y me puse enfrente de ella, no sé porque… pero siento que algo malo va a suceder si no intervengo._

-Menos mal…- _dijo ella con un tono de alivió._

-E-Es un gusto conocerla señorita Sitri- _dijo la mujer que antes estaba en el suelo, se la notaba muy débil y que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo._ -Mi nombre es Asa, y ellos son Aiko, Hideki y Hajime-

-No es necesario tanto respeto, ni tanta formalidad… no hemos venido a hacerles nada… las bien hemos venido a ver en qué podemos ayudarles- _con aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de Sara, la mujer que estaba en el suelo ahora identificada como Asa, volvió a decaer._ _Justo en ese momento Issei regreso por medio de una llamarada de fuego, y no mostraba una cara amigable. Después de que llegó nadie dijo nada, pues el mismo se había dirigido a ayudar a Asa con sus heridas. Pronto vimos cómo poco a poco la expresión de Issei empezó a relajarse._

-Muchas gracias, Sekiryuuttei-sama- _Issei se puso de pie y luego me miró. Mi cuerpo se puso tensó, pues no solo el me miró… sino que las miradas de los demás se concentraron en mí. Pero una vez más… volvió a bajar la mirada y observar el suelo._

-Issei… quién era ese?- _Sara pregunto con total autoridad._

-Ese tipo era un mensajero… de la Facción de los antiguos reyes demonios… una facción terrorista que quiere derrocar a los actuales reyes- _Issei mostraba afligió, y al parecer no quería hablar más del tema._ -Ellos están reclutando gente para poder tener el suficiente poder militar para derrocarlos- _eso es muy grave…_

-Bien… entonces le diremos a los reyes para que tomen cartas en el asunto- _dijo Sara de una forma totalmente autoritaria._

-Y poner a todo el Inframundo en alerta sin tener nada concreto? No gracias- _dijo Issei tomando totalmente su posición como líder._

-Y que piensas hacer? Dejar que ellos ataquen primero?- _recriminó Sona poniéndose del lado de su madre, yo sinceramente me siento un poco intranquila con esta situación._

-No Sona… tengo una idea, los atraeremos a que ataquen durante la reunión de facciones… los haremos salir antes de que estén preparados… adelantaremos la reunión para dentro de un mes, el 25 de enero del próximo año- _esa no me parece una mala idea, y al parecer al resto tampoco._

-Pero atacaran mientras los líderes estén presentes… como harás para que no les suceda nada malo?- _en eso Tsubaki tiene razón, como haremos para protegerlos a todos?_

-Porque los mismos líderes atacaran…- _como?_

-Acaso estás loco?! Como mandaras a los líderes al frente?!- _recriminó Irina, que en verdad tiene razón._

-Es una gran oportunidad para demostrar que los líderes están dispuestos a luchar juntos… y a no dejar morir a nadie, pero tendremos que atraer aquí a por lo menos dos líderes más… específicamente de la facción de los demonios- _okey, ese es un buen plan… muy arriesgado pero al final un buen plan._

-Entonces planeas hacer que los líderes se relacionen entre sí, para generar confianza en ellos…- _eso lo dijo Xenovia mientras analizaba bien las cosas._

-Mas específicamente tratas de generar compañerismo en ellos, para así a la hora de la pelea se cuiden unos de otros… verdad?- _ahora sí me quedó claro, es un plan absolutamente riesgoso, pero si al final resulta… podría ser el comienzo de una por fin! Una era de paz._

-Ya tenemos a Gabriel, Michael, Azazel y Penemue en casa- _Akemi hablo por primera vez desde que llegó… bueno, ya era hora._

-Bien, eso quedó claro… pero la verdadera pregunta es… que líderes demoníacos vendrán?- _eso lo pregunto Yami también haciendo su aparición en la casi tarde noche._

-Bueno eso no será difícil… la esposa de uno de ellos está en casa- _dijo Issei mientras recordaba a Grayfia. Es verdad… ella estaba cocinando junto a nuestras madres… ojalá hayan preparado un poco de flan de chocolate._

-Y bueno… también está otra Maou que tienen a su querida hermana contigo- _está sugerencia la dio Sara mientras golpeaba con su codo en repetidas ocasiones a su hija, logrando hacerla enojar. Y Sona cuando se enoja con nosotros parece un león que le quitaron su cena, pero con su mamá queda quiera como… como… como payaso que se golpeó de verdad. Si así._

-Bien… entonces está todo decidido. El plan se ejecutará mañana, después de la cena. Y hablando de cenas…- _todos miramos como Issei se dio la vuelta y miró a la señorita Asa a los ojos._ -Necesitaras ayuda para la cena de esta noche?- _pregunto Issei recuperando su habitual humor. Los demonios enfrente solo lo miraron sorprendidos y solo sonrieron mientras miraban al suelo._

-No hay una gran cena, Sekiryuuttei-sama- _eso lo dijo la otra mujer aparte de Asa, así que asimiló que se llama Aiko._

-Nosotros solo tenemos lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir… y no podemos darnos esos lujos- _eso lo dijo uno de los hombres en frente de Issei._

-Es como dice Hajime Sekiryuuttei-sama… no tenemos los recursos necesarios y no queremos molestarle con algo de tan poca importancia- _así que si el anterior se llama Hajime, el se llama_ Hideki.

-No es de tan poca importancia, es importante… porque el día de hoy no es cualquier día, y no voy a hablarles sobre la costumbre cristiana… sino de lo que en verdad se celebra el día de hoy. El día de hoy será para reflexionar nuestros actos y todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora… es un momento para pasarla en familia, y festejar con ella…- _dijo Issei mientras que con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, un círculo mágico aparecía y junto con él, un montón de bolsas llenas de comida y varios ingredientes para preparar una gran cena._ -Espero aquí… yo iré a buscar a los demás- _dijo Issei con intensiones de marcharse, pero yo no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir. Así que cuanto activo su círculo mágico, tome su brazo y me transporte con él._

-Eri te pedí que te quedarás…-

-Y yo desde cuándo te hago caso?- _respondí desafiante. El miró a un costado, solo para después mirarme mientras sonreía._

-Si te digo la verdad… nunca me hiciste caso- _dijo Issei mientras se adentraba a la casa. No tuvimos que hacer mucho esfuerzo para convencer a todos de pasar la navidad junto a los demonios renegados que habitaban ese viejo edificio. La fiesta se organizó de la forma más pronta posible, y gracias a que la mayoría de los que estaban en el edificio eran Demonios, terminamos muy rápido._ _Y al final, llegó la hora del brindis, e Issei tomo la palabra._

-En lo personal, este año… me han pasado cosas muy raras, malas, incómodas… pero también buenas. Cuando estuve a punto de caer en la desesperación… incluyendo el suicidio, fueron varios de ustedes quienes me ayudaron a sobrellevar ese momento. Fueron muchos de ustedes a los que les debo mucho… cuando comencé como demonio, nunca en mi vida espere terminar así… con una gran familia, que me apoya y me quiere. Les agradezco tanto… que no puedo ponerlo en palabras. Aún así… hubo muchas cosas malas también, una de ellas fue la perdida de mi querida amada, Asia Argento- _Issei se mostró un poco afligido por un momento… y las palabras ya no salían de su boca._ -Brindemos… espero lo mejor para todos- _dijo Issei mientras todos brindábamos con él._ _Pero por el resto de la celebración… se vio con la mirada perdida, fingiendo una sonrisa y muy distraído… por lo menos hasta ahora._

-Haber Issei… di ah~- _no sé qué cara tenga en este momento, pero lo que veo no me gusta para nada. Yami se acercó abruptamente a Issei tratando de darle de comer en la boca._

-Oye para! No puedes hacer eso!- _menos mal, Yura empujó a Yami lejos de Issei, que ahora parecía totalmente enfocado en lo que pasaba en frente de él._ -Issei… di ah~- _y así, cada una de las demás trato de darle de comer a Issei en la boca, comenzando por Yami, y terminando por una tímida Sona. Pero yo no me quedare atrás… espero esto salga bien._

-Issei!- _grite con forma autoritaria mientras estaba parada en un lugar específico del edificio. Issei me miró, y lentamente se acercó hacia mi, al parecer piensa que le voy a regañar._

-Que sucede Eri?- _pregunto Issei un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba. Porque el tiene que estar nervioso?... Si la más nerviosa aquí soy yo! Buen Eri… vamos, se valiente. Muy bien… aquí voy._

 _ **Kiss~**_

-E-Eri… p-pero… porque?- _antes de que termine de hablar, puse mi dedo índice en su labios y apunte para arriba._ -M-Muerdago?- _después de eso, me di la vuelta y me encamine hacia el baño, tratando de ocultar mi súper sonrojo._ _Al llegar al baño miré al espejo y palpe mis mejillas sonrojadas._

-Ahora me toca a mí!-

-No me toca a mí!- _puede escuchar un montón de gritos y quejas provenientes de afuera, que seguramente causaban un gran alboroto. Volví a mirar mi reflejo y sonreí._

-Feliz Navidad a todos- _dije mientras me disponía a volver a la fiesta, a tratar de calmar está locura._

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Narutodx:** _me parece bien, comienza con tus teorías y tal vez luego me pase a leerlas. Y sobre lo de los acontecimientos… pues será muy distinto… todo esto representa un cambio, será similar pero a la vez muy distinto._

 **Werand:** _ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que tenías razón con el capítulo anterior, pero quería adelantar un poco las cosas. La verdad es que este arco tendrá muchas cosas nuevas, e inesperadas. Y si, ya se viene la visita de los padres y la reunión de las facciones, pero como has leído aquí… ya no será una simple reunión. Sobre las fusiones de las espadas con la Boosted Gear… a veces pienso que era un brujo, esa idea la tenía desde el capítulo 10 de esta historia. Bueno, nos leemos en un próximo capítulo._

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _si, la raza de las dos gatitas es la misma que de las de Kuroka y Koneko. Aunque esa raza está casi extinta._

 **Incursio Graal:** _si, que recuerdos aquellos y ya te dije. Con el tiempo vendrá la sangre._

 **Aten92:** _la verdad es que si, hace muchísimo tiempo que no pasas por aquí. Me alegra que te parezca bien cómo avanza la historia, y la verdad… si, la historia tendrá muchísimos cambios, que si todo sale bien… creo que le gustará a muchos. Nos vemos en algún próximo capítulo._

 **AsprosZ:** _ah, ahora entiendo. Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo._

 **TiangLongYi:** _muchas gracias. Aunque soy una chica, pero no hay problema. Y no, Vali no será mujer en este fic. Espero y este capítulo te haya gustado._ _Hasta otro capítulo!_

 **Jorge-armando2634:** _muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado en capítulo. Hasta pronto!_

 **Hola cómo están! Espero y estén pasando una gran navidad. Quería decirles una cosita. Para los que leyeron los comentarios del fic, se qué tal vez han visto uno que otro comentario sin sentido o de mal gusto. Solo les pido que no les presten atención, no vale la pena enojarse o reaccionar ante tales comentarios sin algún fundamento. Espero y la pasen genial junto a su familia, amigos y/o pareja.**

 _ **Feliz navidad a todos!**_


	36. Feliz año y Feliz Cumpleaños Irina!

La fiesta había terminado alrededor de las 3 o 4 de la mañana. Pero aún así… Issei volvió a despertarse a las 7 de la mañana. Al parecer ya se le había hecho costumbre despertarse temprano. Decidió no levantarse, quería seguir en cama, además… no tenía el valor suficiente como para despertar a sus dos pequeñas hijas que ahora dormían a un costado suyo, usando sus brazos como almohadas.

-Veo que ya despertaste… Buenos días- Issei miró a un costado suyo solo para ver a Yami, que también estaba usando su brazo como una almohada, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija, Miyuki.

-Buenos días… desde qué hora estás despierta?- pregunto el castaño.

-Desde hace un momento antes que tú… solo unos minutos- dijo Yami, que solo lo miraba… con mucho cariño. -Sabes… te lo voy a decir ahora que sé que nadie está escuchándonos… y que tengo el valor…- dijo la peliblanca de cabello largo. -Tu y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace ya muchos meses… incluso antes de que todo esto de Kokabiel sucediera. Tu s-siempre me has tratado bien… desde antes y ahora que tengo cuerpo humano. T-Tanto tiempo juntos… tantas cosas y situaciones… creo que, me han enamorado de ti… c-creo, porque ni siquiera sé cómo se siente amar a alguien… y yo-antes de que Yami pudiera empezar a derramar lágrimas de la vergüenza y temor que empezó a sentir, con la poca movilidad que tenía, Issei tomo y acarició la mejilla de Yami… tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

-Sabes… yo les tengo un gran aprecio a ambas; a ti y a tu hermana. Yo las quiero muchísimo… y se que posiblemente te sientas confundida, apenas y comenzaste tu vida en ese nuevo cuerpo… lamentablemente, no se mucho del amor. Pero si puedo decirte una cosa… solo haz lo que tú corazón dicta… lo que sientas que quieras hacer… yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas- dijo Issei logrando tranquilizar un poco a Yami. La mencionada, se puso de rodillas en la cama… y lentamente se fue acercando a Issei… hasta terminar en un…

 ** _Kiss~_**

Para terminar en un beso, algo largo pero torpe, ya que; si bien Issei lo había hecho antes; ninguno de los dos era un experto en ese tema. Después de eso… ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Yami ahora estaba acomodada encima de la cabeza de Issei, y este usaba el estómago de la mencionada como una almohada. Y por lo menos ahora tenía más movilidad en el brazo.

-Hay algo que te preocupa Issei?- pregunto Yami mientras acariciaba con delicadeza y algo de torpeza los castaños cabellos del mencionado.

-La verdad… no. Solo pienso. Pienso en las metas que me propuse este año… y me doy cuenta que ni siquiera la mitad de ellas las cumplí- se sincero el castaño mientras, lentamente y con delicadeza, empezaba a sentarse en la cama, cuidando de que ninguna se despierte. -La única que me salió bien, fue la de tener un harem…- dijo el castaño mientras miraba a las chicas que dormían. -Pero… sabes, no es tan malo… con ustedes a mi lado, me siento tranquilo… me siento en paz, me siento… como si estuviera con Asia. Perdón que siempre comparé o la mencioné a ella en esta clase de conversaciones, pero… fue ella la que me enseñó a amar. Fue ella la que me mostró la luz… cuando todo lo veía perdido. Y fue ella por el cual ahora vivo- de un momento a otro Issei empezó a temblar y a casi llorar. -Tengo miedo… miedo a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Miedo a que por una estupidez mía, ustedes salgan heridas. Miedo a volver a descontrolarme, miedo a quedarme solo. Tengo miedo… miedo de seguir- Issei puso una de sus manos en su frente mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente. -Tengo miedo de esta relación… tengo miedo de confiar de nuevo en el amor… pero sé que si me quedo con esa idea solo engañaré a mi corazón… ya ni siquiera sé cómo debo continuar, cómo debo de actuar… tengo miedo… de perderlas, de perder todo lo que amo… yo…- antes de que siquiera pudiera continuar con sus lamentos, Yami ya se encontraba encima de él abrazándolo muy fuerte. Tratando de calmar sus lágrimas y las de Issei. El castaño solo se dejó llevar por el abrazo, y descargo todo su temor y preocupación en el pecho de su nueva amada.

-No estás solo Issei… no sé cuántas veces tendremos que repetírtelo. No avanzarás sólo… nosotras te acompañaremos. Las demás, tus padres, tus amigos; tu familia… siempre te acompañarán. Todos te acompañaremos…- dijo Yami mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Issei buscando calmarlo. Luego de varios minutos Issei por fin logró tranquilizarse pero no se separó para nada de Yami, que tampoco quería dejarlo "desprotegido".

-Sabes… tu, podrías ayudarme a hacer el desayuno? Para todos?- pregunto Issei separándose apenas de Yami poder verla a los ojos.

-Claro… no veo porque no- respondió Yami mientras dejaba de estar encima de Issei y se bajaba de la cama. Issei hizo lo mismo, siempre cuidando de no despertar a nadie. Una vez en la cocina se sintieron más libres de poder hablar sin ningún problema.

-Y bien?... Qué hacemos- dijo Yami estando a un costado del refrigerador, fuera de la vista de Issei.

-No se… estaba pensando en hacer algo ligero… ayer comieron y bebieron como si no hubiera un mañana- con esas palabras Yami recordó como Gabriel y Michael dormían desparramados por el piso, Azazel y Penemue insultaban y se burlaban de todo el mundo, y de cosas que prefirió nunca ver… y menos escuchar.

-Si, la verdad… hay cosas que no debieron haber pasado- dijo Yami saliendo del costado de la heladera, y a simple vista… no llevaba nada debajo del delantal de cocina blanco. Este tenía un corazón en medio del pecho dejando ver un pequeño escote.

-O-Oye Yami… porque te vestiste así- pregunto Issei sintiendo que esa vestimenta se le hacía familiar.

-Lo ví en uno de tus discos que estaban bien ocultos en tu armario… que está mal?- dijo Yami mirando a Issei de forma inocente, algo que le pareció raro a Issei considerando su personalidad orgullosa.

-Por algo estaba bien oculta…- susurró Issei.

-Dijiste algo?-

-Nop… nada- dijo Issei mirando hacia otro lado. _"Esa vestimenta es igual al de la esposa de uno de mis discos para después de la media noche"_ pensó el castaño recordando de donde se le hacía familiar la forma de vestir de Yami. _"B-Bueno… ahora que la veo bien, al menos tiene bragas… y la verdad… no es que me moleste verla así"_ dijo Issei un poco ruborizado y… contento?

-Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es calentar agua… y luego bus… car- Issei no podía concentrarse por el movimiento de los pechos de Yami al moverse de un lado a otro. _"Ya Hyoudou… concéntrate, bien… lo mejor para las niñas será un chocolate caliente"_ pensó Issei tratando de distraerse con algo… pero…

-Kyaaaa~ está fría!-… la escena enfrente de él no ayudaba para nada. Pues ahora Yami se encontraba toda empapada con agua… por alguna razón.

" _Okey Issei tranquilo… solo se mojó con agua, tranquilo… bien, parece que puedo controlarlo. Menos mal, si fuera el yo de hace meses probablemente ya me le hubiera lanzado encima"_ pensó el castaño haciendo una pequeña reflexión sobre lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado. Después de que Yami se secará, y continuará ayudando a Issei a hacer el desayuno; para todos claro. Nos ubicamos en el comedor donde todos los que habitan la casa están reunidos y acababan de desayunar. Issei está vez se sentó en medio de Eri y Sona, y al lado de ellas estaban Yami y Akemi con sus respectivas hijas. De pronto Issei chasqueo los dedos y un gran círculo mágico apareció justo a un lado del árbol de navidad.

-Bien… quién quiere abrir sus regalos?- pregunto Issei a las tres únicas niñas que había en la casa. Que con mucha prisa y sin demora fueron rápidamente a buscar sus regalos en medio de esa gran pila de cajas. Aunque ellas no fueron las únicas en acudir, Penemue, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel e incluso Grayfia fueron a ver sus regalos. -Si, Reynare… no me he olvidado de ti, también hay un regalo ahí para ti- dijo Issei al ver como la joven Ángel Caída dudaba entre ir y no ir. Una vez escuchado eso, la mencionada se levantó animada a buscar su regaló junto con sus padres. Sona temblaba, pues luchaba contra su instinto infantil de ir y buscar su regaló junto con todos los demás.

-Oye Issei, escuché a Sona hablar ayer sobre un juego llamado Mortal Kombat… escuché que saldría una nueva entrega- eso puso más nerviosa a Sona, pues su madre entabló una conversación con Issei que la puso nerviosa e intranquila… por alguna razón.

-Si la verdad si… ayer ví el tráiler cuando fui a acompañar a Eri, lo vimos los dos en una pantalla de una tienda. Al final del tráiler apareció que la pre-orden para el acceso beta salía ayer… no sé, tal vez en las cajas haya un código o algo no creé?- dijo Issei siguiéndole la corriente a Sara y logrando poner más nerviosa a Sona.

-La verdad si… que curioso verdad chicas?- después de decir esa palabras todos, pero absolutamente todos los jóvenes, estaban debajo del arbolito de navidad buscando su regaló y esperando conseguir su tan ansiado código beta para el Mortal Kombat. Incluso estaban Irina y Xenovia, que se habían vuelto muy fans dos noches atrás.

-Mientras ellos abren los regalos que haremos nosotros?- pregunto Takeda que era usado como una almohada por Kyouko.

-Nosotros planearemos lo que cocinaremos para la noche de año nuevo para no estar a última hora comprando las cosas que necesitamos- dijo Issei mientras chasqueo otra vez sus dedos y un par de regalos aparecieron en frente de los únicos que quedaron en la mesa, excepto él, cosa que al parecer nadie se dio cuenta al estar tan emocionados por sus regalos.

 **Seis días después – Inframundo – Territorio Sitri.**

-Les dije que se organizarán hace seis días!- gritaba Issei que estaba disfrazado mientras caminaba velozmente detrás de Sona y Sara.

-Fue tu culpa! Si no fuera porque no salimos de casa después de quedarnos jugando con nuestros regalos ahora estaríamos tranquilos en casa!- le grito Sona a Issei deteniendo su paso y siendo el centro de atención de toda la gente. Sara estaba haciendo fila en un local del lugar y no estaba al tanto de la situación se su hija y su nuevo prometido.

-Uuuyy… discúlpame, por pensar en ustedes!- aunque siguió la discusión con Sona, a Issei en verdad si le habían dolido las palabras de la joven heredera.

-Uuuyy pues… noticia de última hora, nadie te lo pidió!-

-P-Pu-Pues bien! Haz lo que quieras- Issei se quedó sin palabras y, totalmente dolido, le dejo las cosas a Sona y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse mediante un círculo mágico.

-Issei! A dónde crees que vas!- Sona no recibió respuesta pues Issei ya se había marchado mediante ese circulo mágico. Justo en ese preciso momento, Sara salió del lugar con lo que había ido a comprar.

-Vaya… quién diría que los demonios tendrían precios más caros que en el mundo humano, son unos malditos descarados- dijo Sara saliendo muy molesta con los vendedores del local. -Y… dónde está Issei- Sara miró a Sona y luego empezó a buscar con la mirada a Issei por las calles del Inframundo.

-Se fue…- dijo Sona levantando las cosas con la facilidad de levantar una almohada y empezando a caminar. Sara suspiro y velozmente le arrojó un hechizo a su hija. Luego de eso, ella cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos, no miraba a su hija de la mejor forma que digamos.

-Ven aquí señorita- sin titubear ni divagar, Sara jalo la oreja de Sona mientras convocaba un círculo mágico para volver a casa. Y así, Sona fue literalmente jalada hacia su casa.

-Discúlpame Tsubaki, querida… podrías terminar de hacer las compras por favor, tengo que hablar a solas y seriamente con Sona- dijo Sara dándole la lista a la joven Reina Sitri. Que al pasar al lado de la hija de Sara dijo…

-Estas en problemas~- dijo Tsubaki en forma burlona mientras se iba junto a Tsubasa al Inframundo.

-Sona… pensaste las palabras que les dijiste a Issei?- interrogó Sara mientras se sentaba en la mesa a un costado suyo.

-Claro que si… obvio que las pensé- respondió Sona claramente mintiendo, pero gracias a eso recordó con claridad las palabras hirientes que le había dicho a Issei.

-Asi que decirle "Si no fuera porque nos quedamos jugando en casa con nuestros regalos ahora estaríamos en casa tranquilos" todo eso lo pensaste?- interrogó Sara pero esta vez acercándose más a Sona para verle los ojos.

-Yo…- Sona no podía decir nada contra esas palabras.

-También el decirle nadie que le pidió a el pensar en nosotros? También pensaste eso?- cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sara, que sacaba en cara lo que ella había hecho, provocaba que en el corazón de Sona se sintiera como si una daga lo atravesará.

-Y-Yo…- ella no podía responder ni contradecir a su madre pues ella tenía razón, la forma en la que trato a Issei estuvo muy mal.

-Escúchenme todos… necesito que algunas me ayuden a buscar a Issei, luego les contaré lo que sucedió… pero ahora debemos encontrarlo- las más cercanas eran Irina, Yami, Akemi, Xenovia y Eri. Y son ellas mismas las que se ofrecieron para buscar al castaño.

-Yo también iré- Sona se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a ir con las demás.

-NO! Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy…- dijo Sara antes de marcharse junto con las demás chicas.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que la búsqueda de Issei comenzó… y ya son las cuatro de la tarde. Todas las voluntarias empezaban a volver a casa pues no habían encontrado a Issei en la ciudad. Varias de ellas habían buscado en los alrededores de la ciudad, y otras en el bosque, incluso llegaron a pensar que posiblemente estuviera con Asia, pero no fue así. Fue justo cuando estaba apunto de desistir de la búsqueda, a Yami se le vino a la mente un último lugar, pero no era el mejor precisamente.

La nieve empezó a caer por tercera vez en el día, las hojas de los árboles se movían con suavidad, las flores y el pasto que todavía quedaban empezaban a verse cubiertas por una fina capa de escarcha. El viento soplo con fuerza y logro mover los finos cabellos de color castaño del joven parado en el lugar. Este estaba contemplando la gran vista que se mostraba ante él. La gran ciudad de Kuoh totalmente en calma e iluminada por sus propias luces mientras estaba siendo cubierta por una suave y tranquila tormenta de nieve. Los animales salvajes a su alrededor no lo inquietaban, el correr del agua de un rio cerca no lo intranquilizaba, el viento frio que sentía no lo molestaba. El estar al borde del precipicio que fue testigo de todos sus intentos de suicidio no lo aterraba. Eran sus mismos pensamientos los que causaban un gran alboroto en su ser. Las peleas constantes que tenía con la heredera Sitri, los problemas y conflictos que le esperaban, las promesas que tenía que cumplir, y su gran falta de ganas de seguir y de vivir le daban un fuerte golpe a su moral… a su gran y triste realidad. Pero ya no quería llorar ya se había cansado de derramar lágrimas, debía de hacer un cambio en su vida tenía que comenzar el año de la mejor manera.

-Asi que… aquí estabas- una voz femenina muy familiar para él se escuchó a sus espaldas. Sabía quién era y por esa misma razón decidió no darse la vuelta. Esta chica estaba vestida con una falda de color morado, unas medias largas de color negro, un par de botas blancas, un suéter del mismo color y una bufanda de color morado.

-Si… aquí estuve- respondió casi sin ganas.

-Todos te estábamos buscando...- dijo la joven detrás de él.

-Lo se…- Issei volvió a responder vagamente.

-Porque te ocultaste? Porque te fuiste asi?- pregunto insistentemente la chica detrás de él.

-Porque quería pensar Yami… quería pensar a solas. Tenía que reflexionar muchas cosas. No quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometí en este año. Y también… estuve pensando en la última vez que estuve más de una semana sin pelear con Sona. La verdad, es que cuesta… cuesta mucho, seguir soñando. La soledad cada vez se hace más fuerte y… no siento ganas de sonreír. No puedo decir que vivo por ti o las demás, no quiero ni vivir por mí. Mis ganas de ser fuerte desaparecen poco a poco. Siento que… desde que se fue Asia, y recordé su cruel final, ya no puedo diferenciar la vida de un infierno. Eso es lo que pensaba… pero la reflexión me hizo ver que ya no estaba solo. Que no debo dejar mis sueño… que algún día los cumpliré. Que mientras siga soñando despierto, ellos se harán realidad. Sé que sin ti y sin las demás, probablemente ahora sea un monstruo que busca venganza contra los que me hicieron daño, a mí o a mi familia. Son ustedes las que me enseñaron a tener fe una vez más. Son las que me hicieron creer una vez más- dijo Issei dándose la vuelta para encarar a Yami, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa dejando una vez más de lado su carácter orgulloso y medio Tsundere. -La verdad… ahora me siento con más ganas de vivir que nunca. De vivir cosas alegres, hermosas, tristes… con ustedes, con mis padres, con nuestras hijas, con toda la gente a la que quiero- Issei volvió a ver una vez más el horizonte. Yami se acercó a él y tomo su mano.

-Me encantara vivir todo eso contigo. No importa que suceda… siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y animarte a seguir- le dijo la joven peliblanca mientras le sonreía.

-Muchas gracias… Cariño- dijo el castaño devolviéndole la sonrisa. Pero justo en ese momento algo ocurrió. Ambos fueron encerrados por una barrera mágica y fuero tele-transportados hacia otro lugar. Al mirar a su alrededor vieron que estaban rodeados por cuatro sujetos, el hecho de cambiar de un ambiente familiar y tranquilo, a uno desconocido y hostil, los puso en alerta inmediatamente.

-Vaya… quien lo diría, es más perspicaz de lo que parece- dijo uno de los sujetos del lugar, que al ser tan oscuro no se podía ver bien su rostro, pero aun así pudieron identificar que era un hombre.

-Así que esa es la espada legendaria del antiguo Lucifer… quien lo diría, ahora tiene forma humana- dijo otro de los sujetos en el lugar, solo que esta voz era femenina.

-Bien… por lo menos así, podremos utilizar su poder como una fuente de energía- dijo otro de los sujetos en el lugar pero su voz se escuchaba igual que la anterior, es decir, de una chica.

-Nos volvemos a ver una vez más, Sekiryuuttei… y esta vez será la ultima- dijo el sujeto de hace unos días, el demonio que amenazo a los demonios renegados del lado de Issei.

-No es el imbécil que te llevaste el día antes de navidad?- dijo Yami mirando a Issei de reojo pero no perdiendo atención a sus enemigos.

-Tú… recuerdo haberte advertido que no te acercaras de vuelta a mi territorio!- reclamo Issei parándose a la par de Yami, que desde hace un tiempo estaba lista para la inminente batalla.

-Las palabras de un muerto no tienen validez… lo sabes verdad?- dijo aquel hombre mirando de forma provocadora a Issei.

-Bien… aquí hay una de las cosas que tengo que cambiar… debo dejar de ser tan compasivo- dijo el castaño activando la máscara facial de su modo "False" de forma discreta mas no la forma completa.

-La verdad… estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Yami poniéndose su armadura de combate negra y roja mediante un circulo mágico.

-Bien… pero esta será nuestra primera pelea juntos… que dices? Me seguirás el paso?- dijo Issei tomando una actitud desafiante.

-He convivido contigo por más de seis meses. Crees tu poder seguirme el paso?- respondió Yami de la misma forma que él castaño.

-Eso lo veremos ahora…- dijo Issei para después salir de frente hacia el mismo tipo que se enfrentó hace unos días.

-Ya veremos… ya veremos- dijo Yami también lanzándose a la batalla. Issei lanzaba ataques sin fuerza que eran bloqueados fácilmente por aquel sujeto, que sabía claramente que estaba conteniéndose. Mientras Yami daba ataques con fuerza bruta que eran bloqueados o que no llegaban a destino. Issei no solo se concentraba en su batalla, sino también en la de su nueva prometida.

" _Bien Yami… hoy recibirás una clase express de enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo"_ de pronto Yami escucho la voz de Issei dentro de su cabeza, algo que la sorprendió muchísimo, pero que no la desenfocó de la pelea.

-C-Como?- se pregunto Yami mientras bloqueaba una patada horizontal de una de las dos mujeres demonios en el lugar.

" _Escucha con atención… debes aprovechar tu velocidad. Eres mucho más rápida que yo, jáctate de eso. No lances ataques poderosos si sabes que pueden llegar a ningún destino… inténtalo" dijo Issei bloqueando una patada al estómago y esquivando un puñetazo al rostro dando un salto hacia atrás. Yami intento hacer lo que Issei le indicó. Al pasar unos minutos de lucha, Yami ya atacaba de manera veloz y certera, y si bien no golpeaba con una fuerza titánica, si lo hacía con una velocidad sorprendente. Issei no dejaba de sentir un mal presentimiento durante la pelea… así que en vez de alargarla más, decidió acabar con esa locura de una vez por todas._ Primero atacó la pierna izquierda de uno de los demonios que lo atacaban para después golpearlo en el rostro con tal fuerza que mandó a ese tipo a estrellarse contra un muro. Después atacó la pierna del otro demonio haciendo que se ponga de rodillas, para después posicionarse detrás de él rápidamente, tomar su cabeza y romper su cuello de un veloz movimiento. El cuerpo ya sin vida del demonio termino de caer al suelo solo para desaparecer al mínimo contacto con el.

-Yami! Acaba con eso de una vez- la joven peliblanca, al ver como Issei había acabado con su oponente, también hizo lo mismo de la misma manera. Ahora solo quedaban dos.

-Maldita perra… bien, ya no tengo otra opción. Este ahora en verdad será su fin!- la demonio frente a Yami, saco una jeringa que emitía un fuerte brillo de color violeta.

-E-Eso es…!- Issei miró de forma analítica a esa jeringa, y el aura que emitía se le hacía familiar.

-Vaya… para que tú quieras inyectarse eso… debes estar muy desesperada- dijo el demonio que hace unos días trato de convencer a Issei de unírseles, mientras también sacaba una misma jeringa.

-Issei… que están haciendo?- dijo Yami alertándose por el aura que dejaba salir esa jeringa.

-No lo se… pero ya no es hora de entrenamientos, Yami- La joven peliblanca entendió claramente ese llamado, y en ese momento dejo su forma humana y volvió después de mucho tiempo a su forma de espada. -Estaria más tranquilo con Akemi aquí también. Así podría utilizarlas a las dos para atacarlos a ambos- justo en ese momento, ambos demonios enfrente de ellos se inyectaron esa jeringa en el cuello. De pronto, el aura de esos demonios estalló y sorprendió a Issei totalmente, pues su poder llegó a ser de casi el triple de lo que era antes.

-Maldita sea! Pero es que acaso nadie vendrá aquí!?- dijo Issei en voz alta esperando que alguien lo callara.

 **[Nadie vendrá Issei… la barrera en la que estamos no permite saber dónde nos encontramos y mucho menos sentir el aura]** explicó Ddraig a su joven portado.

-Maldita sea…- Issei vio a un par de metros una gruesa cadena muy larga… -Oye Yami… tú puedes cambiar de forma o no?- pregunto Issei con algo de esperanza en una respuesta positiva.

" _Si puedo hacerlo… pero para que lo necesitas?"_ pregunto la joven dentro de la mente de Issei.

-Pues… solo quería saberlo, como puedo cambiar tu forma? O solo te lo pido?- pregunto el castaño viendo cómo a los demonios que tenía enfrente se le cambiaron el color de sus ojos a un color morado muy fuerte. Esto puso muy nervioso a Issei, pues ya había superado su poder.

" _Solo piénsalo mientras me sostienes"_ dijo Yami mientras Issei la impulsaba a liberar aura. Rápidamente el castaño se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cadena, la tomo y activo una de las habilidades del Sacred Gear que posee.

 **[Gift!]**

La cadena tambaleó y se agitó por el lugar antes de terminar de guardarse en el Sacred Gear de Issei.

-Bien… creo que tengo una idea… espero que me salga, buen Yami… quiero que te conviertas en un Kunai- la espada que Issei sostenía en su mano izquierda se rodeó de aura y empezó a encogerse y a cambiar de forma hasta volverse un Kunai de color negro con detalles en rojo.

 **[Aaah si… creo que ya se lo que tratas de hacer. Compañero es arriesgado tratar de probar algo nuevo en esta situación… ese tipo te duplica en poder. Y no quiero que te fuerces a entrar en el Balance Breaker… si lo activas de forma antinatural solo acortarás aún más tu vida]** dijo Ddraig revelándole a Yami una gran verdad, pero a la vez un secreto.

" _C-Como que… acortar más tu vida?"_ pregunto la joven peliblanca un poco alterada y confundida.

-Gracias Ddraig… de verdad, eso fue de gran ayuda- dijo Issei con sarcasmo estando un poco fastidiado por lo que acababa de decir su mentor.

 **[Tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse… y como te conozco, se que no les dirías nada hasta que los síntomas empezarán a ser mucho más frecuentes… es decir, a solo unas horas de morir. O directamente no les hubieras dicho nada a nadie]** dijo Ddraig, que en cierto modo, estaba regañando a Issei.

" _I-Issei… vas a…"_

-Luego te lo explicaré Yami… ahora no. Ahora concentrémonos en la batalla… luego, les diré a todos la verdad- Issei interrumpió a Yami antes de que terminara de hablar y dijo esas últimas palabras para asegurarse de que ella se concentre en la batalla. Issei lanzó el Kunai, que ahora estaba amarrado con la cadena que había tomado con su Sacred Gear, y trato de atinarle a una de las piernas del demonio que ahora desbordaba una gran capacidad de poder violeta. Lamentablemente el demonio se movió más rápido que el castaño y logro posicionarse enfrente de él, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera. El pobre castaño recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que logro ponerlo de rodillas como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba. El dolor que siente en su estómago es insoportable, se sintió como cuando tenía la herida causada por Reynare abierta mientras era oprimida por alguien.

" _Maldición! No puedo seguir… me saco del combate de un golpe. En verdad estoy tan débil?"_ dijo Issei que no se sentía con fatiga o cansado, sino que había sido el mismo golpe poderoso que lo había sacado del combate.

 **[Compañero! Debes de buscar alguna forma de escapar! Esos bastardos atacaron de forma muy precisa… trata de usar el modo "False", tal vez con eso sí lanzas un corte diagonal al aire puedas abrir la brecha dimensional y escapar por ese medio]** aporto Ddraig una idea, pero no se notaba muy seguro de ella. Ni Issei ni Yami se dieron cuenta de esto y el castaño decidió acatar la idea.

 ** _[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scail Mail False]_**

-Draaaaaaaaah!- La orden se escuchó, pero la armadura no apareció, pero si unos rayos de color rojo que sacudieron el cuerpo de Issei mientras lo dañaba interna y externamente. Lamentablemente Issei ya no podía seguir, el daño había sido demasiado y había usado hasta lo último que tenía de energía para tratar de curar algo de sus heridas externas e internas, pero apenas y había logrado hacer algo. Todavía no se explicaba el porque el modo " **False** " no apareció, pero ya no quería seguir pensando en eso.

 **[Maldición… los efectos están comenzando a aparecer… el agotamiento, los cortocircuitos del Sacred Gear al pasar a un nuevo modo, los cambios de humor leves, el estar muy sensible y actitudes casi sumisas… estás llegando a los últimos seis meses compañero]** dijo Ddraig con mucho pesar por la muerte prematura y casi inevitable de su compañero. **[Perdóname por incitarte a entrar en el modo False, pero pensé que no pasaría lo mismo que al tratar de activar el Balance Breaker ya que es una versión más ligera y menos poderosa]** se disculpó Ddraig por las acciones que su portador tomo gracias a él.

" _N-No te preocupes Ddraig… n-no pienso morir aquí…"_ dijo Issei mientras se levantaba lentamente y con dificultad. " _Sabes… hay algo bueno de todo esto…_ " dijo Issei ya reincorporado pero tambaleante. _"Ninguno de ellos se molestó en levantar la cadena que arroje… solo tengo una oportunidad para aunque sea acabar con uno de ellos y tener posibilidad de sobrevivir"_ dijo el castaño para sí mismo teniendo una gran confianza y fé. Issei jaló la cadena hacia el, logrando distraer y confundir un poco a los demonios que tenía enfrente, para después; utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, acercarse rápidamente a la mujer demonio y con Yami, todavía hecha Kunai, cortar su torso de forma diagonal ascendente, mientras que al mismo tiempo creaba una pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano derecha, para luego introducirla que en el cuerpo de esa mujer mediante el corte que le había hecho. Para que segundo después este calcinada. Ella desapareció en particular de luz. Y castaño calló al suelo ya sin fuerzas para nada, apenas y podía respirar.

-Vaya… eso sí fue sorprendente, incluso cuando estás a punto de morir, puedes llegar a ser muy interesante… Sekiryuuttei. Es una lastima que no hayas querido unirte a nosotros… pero por lo menos ahora serás una carga menos para nuestros planes- dijo aquel demonio mientras levantaba a Issei por el cuello. -Hubieras sido un gran aliado… pero ahora, no serás más que un recuerdo. Últimas palabras!- dijo aquel demonio preparándose para empalar justo en el corazón a Issei con su mano derecha. El castaño abrió la boca pero no se escucho su voz.

-Sera mejor que lo sueltes!- pero si se escuchó una voz femenina algo chillona venir de alguna lugar. Aquel demonio al entender que la voz no era la de Issei, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una chica de aparentes 16 años, vestida con un vestido rosa muy elegante, de ojos azules y de rubios cabellos acomodados de tal forma que dejaban dos coletas con una particular forma de taladro.

-Vaya… quién lo diría, Ravel Phoenix… hermana y sirviente de tu hermano, Raizer. Que la trae por aquí?- pregunto aquel demonio de forma ironíca. Issei logro verla y reconocerla antes de ser soltado por el demonio y caer duramente contra el suelo, casi sin posibilidad de moverse.

" _D-Ddraig… por favor, activa la acumulación. Solo por si acaso"_ dijo Issei antes de desmayarse por el cansancio y los derrames internos que le causaron aquel golpe duro en el estómago.

-Dejalo en paz!- grito la joven Phoenix tratando de parecer valiente, pero el gran aura del demonio frente a él le inquietaba. Sabía que si su hermano se daba cuenta de su ausencia se comunicaría con ella, y en caso de que ni le contesté él sin pensarlo la buscaría. Así que solo debía de aguantar. Solo debía de distraer… solamente necesitaba hacer eso.

-Muy buen señorita… como usted quiera. Y si no es mucha molestia, no le gustaría tenerlo también!- grito aquel demonio mientras tomaba a Issei de la camiseta que tenía y lo arrojaba hacia ella. Yami había decidido no salir, pues Ddraig la había convencido de brindarle un poco de energía a su portador para que lograse despertar. Issei cayó duramente contra el suelo y gracias al dolor que le causó la caída despertó, pero apenas y podía moverse.

-Tu… ha ha, que haces aquí?- pregunto Issei sin moverse de su posición. No tenía energías pues Ddraig y Yami habían decidido darle esa energía toda de golpe, porque sabían que si Issei empezaban a sentir que tenia energía en su cuerpo, se levantaría con ganas de proteger a esa chica.

-No lo sé! Solo sentí tu aura por un momento y quise saber que hacías en Francia siete horas antes de año nuevo en Japón… no es que haya querido encontrarme contigo o que me preocupe por tí- dijo Ravel entrando en su ya conocido modo Tsundere.

-Que? Ha, no importa… solo manténlo ocupado, ya tendré fuerzas… o eso espero- dijo el castaño haciendo un claro intento por levantarse, pero fallando miserablemente en el mismo. -Creo… que tendrás que arreglártelas sola… no puedo levantarme. No me había sentido tan débil, desde cuándo perdí contra tu hermano en el Rating Game… nunca en mi vida, me había sentido tan inútil como aquella vez… Sabes, tal vez sea porque estoy agonizando pero… cuando me enfrente a ti ese día… estabas muy linda…- el castaño dijo eso solo para después quedar inconsciente.

-En verdad tuviste que recordar eso ahora?- dijo Ravel totalmente avergonzada por las palabras del castaño. _"Recuerdo cuando un ataque de Yubelluna-sama se desvió al enfrentarse con Akeno-sama, el desvío el ataque por protegerme. Creo que es hora de devolverte el favor"_ dijo la joven rubia mientras activaba su fuego legendario. _"Solo debo entretenerlo hasta que mi hermano llegue por mí"_

-Ahora que vas a hacer? eh niña?- pregunto el demonio caminando hacia ella. -Vaya… vas a defenderlo? Yo creo que no deberías… si te vas ahora, no te haré daño- dijo el demonio sin querer otro problema más. De respuesta solo recibió una bola de fuego que rozo su rostro.

-Bien… con que esas tenemos, bien. Que así sea!- ese sujeto se lanzó a alta velocidad hacia Ravel que logro esquivar ese ataque por puro reflejo y casualidad.

" _Maldición es muy rápido… solo debo seguir moviéndome, y…"_ la joven rubia observó a Issei totalmente herido e inconsciente. _"Debo de mantenerlo lejos de él"_ Ravel, una vez determinado sus objetivos, se dispuso a moverse rápido por el lugar mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego con el propósito de distraerlo un momento. Después de media hora, Ravel ya estaba cansada… volar rápidamente y tratar de distraer a ese demonio la habían cansado, además de que no estaba preparada para soportar una batalla continua en solitario. "Maldita sea! Ya no puedo…"

-Ya te tengo!- el demonio apareció detrás de Ravel y trato de atacarla, pero ella logro esquivar ese ataque por ser más rápida. -Bien… ya me cansé! Ya es hora de acabar con esto!- dijo aquel demonio levantando sus manos sobre su cabeza y creando una esfera de magia demoniaca con un metro y medio de diámetro. Tanta energía reunida en una sola esfera, aterró a la joven alfil de Raizer. -Ahora dime niña! Qué piensas hacer?- dijo ese sujeto en forma de burla y amenaza.

-Ella puede tomarse un descanso. Porqué seré yo el que te mate!- dijo Issei ya despierto pero aún así, no estaba del todo recuperado. La sangre seguía saliendo de sus heridas externas abiertas, y se notaba claramente que no estaba disfrutando de sus heridas internas. _"Bien, solo tengo una oportunidad. No debo desperdiciar ésta oportunidad"_ Issei no estaba de humor ni en condiciones de alargar la pelea, y por más que quisiera averiguar qué rayos se inyectaron esos dos demonios, no podía arriesgar más su integridad física ni a Ravel. Así que una vez más decidió usar la cadena y a Yami en versión Kunai. _"Bien… espero me salga bien, no quiero decepcionar al gran Scorpion una vez más"_ dijo Issei esta vez acertando en el demonio que estaba de espaldas. _"Bien aquí voy… Ayyy! Siempre quise decir esto!"_

 **-Get Over Her!-** después de estas palabras el demonio fue jalado hacia atrás para quedar a disposición de Issei, que saco a Yami del cuerpo de su contrincante, para después hacerla volver a tomar su forma de espada y en un movimiento veloz atravesar el cuerpo del demonio con ella.

-M-Maldito!- dijo aquel demonio mientras hacia el inútil esfuerzo de tratar de sacar la espada de su abdomen. -No importa si yo muero… otro me sucederá!- dijo aquel demonio en su último intento de sacar la hoja de espada de su cuerpo.

-Entonces ese también morirá!- dijo Issei sin ninguna clase de duda, para después sacar su espada del demonio de tal forma que al hacerlo corto a la mitad el torso y la cabeza del demonio, solo dejando unidas su parte inferior. -ha… ha… creo, que debo practicar más mi técnica con la cadena jeje- dijo el castaño antes de caer de golpe contra el suelo una vez más inconsciente y con el, la barrera que los cubría, dejando ver que estaban en una especie de edificio abandonado. Yami volvió a Issei después de que este cayera al suelo. Ravel tenía una expresión de no comprender nada, y ante esa expresión, Ddraig hizo acto de presencia mediante el Sacred Gear de su portador.

 **[Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos niña Phoenix. Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió...]** Y ahí, Ddraig le explicó a Ravel todo lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a ese lugar, omitiendo varios puntos sentimentales y personales. Cuando Ravel estaba apunto de acercarse a Issei para tratar de llevárselo hacia su mansión en el Inframundo para curarlo, Yami apareció.

-Que tratas de hacer, eh niña?- hablo Yami con su clásica soberbia. Ravel se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de la joven peliblanca.

-S-Solo iba a llevarlo a…-

-A donde eh?- Yami estaba en modo soberbia y sobreprotectora en este momento en el cual Issei está débil.

-A mi casa en el Inframundo. Ahí hay un objeto que puede curar las heridas- explicó la rubia decidida en sus palabras.

-De ninguna manera Issei irá al Inframundo y-

 **[Yami… se que te preocupas por mí compañero, pero así como está no durará mucho…]** la joven espada cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego observó a Issei, que respiraba con algo de dificultad por sus heridas.

-Bien… pero no me separaré de él- Yami se resigno, pues no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Issei por culpa de su orgullo… una vez más.

 **[Bien… pero, si llega a ser una treta niña… seré yo mismo el que se encargará de asesinarte]** dijo Ddraig de forma totalmente amenazante.

-S-Si… no es una mentira- dijo Ravel algo nerviosa por las palabras del dragón.

-Ravel!- la voz de un hombre se escuchó a lo lejos, y la mencionada supo quién era desde el principio.

-Hermano! Raizer-nii-sama!- en la entrada apareció Raizer corriendo hacia su hermana con el propósito de abrazarla.

-Estas bien?! No te sucedió nada?! Tu maldi… ah!- Raizer llegó, abrazo a su hermana, le pregunto su estaba bien y luego desvió su mirada hacia Yami pero antes de terminar de insultarla, su vista se desvió hacia el castaño inconsciente. -P-Pero como?... Que hace aquí?- se pregunto Raizer confundido.

-Ella no me ha hecho nada y luego te lo explicaré, ahora tenemos que ir a casa! Él está muy herido!- Pidió Ravel a su hermano, que simplemente acato la petición de su hermana.

-Y tu eres?- pregunto Raizer tratando de ser cortés con Yami, y con la esperanza de que ese pequeño error al tratar de insultarla, desapareciera.

-Eso no te importa- la joven de armadura negra y roja se mostró arrogante. Raizer solo bajo la mirada asimilando que estaba ofendida, no podía estar más equivocado. Raizer estaba cargando a Issei, y era muy vigilado por la joven peliblanca. Pero Raizer trataba de no prestarle atención al claro instinto asesino de Yami.

-Nii-sama… crees que, se molestará si Rias-nee-sama esté cuando despierte?- esa pregunta incómodo al tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix y que lo puso a pensar.

-Es lo más probable… después de todo ella le causó mucho dolor. Todavía debe de odiarla, a todos los implicados- en ese momento Yubelluna se acercaba a ambos hermanos con una cara de preocupación.

-Cariño! Ravel-chan donde estuvie- la pelivioleta no pudo terminar de hablar por sorprenderse al ver a Issei.

-Yubelluna-sama se lo explicaré luego ahora vaya a buscar rápido una Lágrima de Phoenix por favor!- Ravel pidió eso mientras habría una de las puertas de la mansión para facilitarle el camino a su hermano. Yubelluna, solo acato la orden, invadiendo el chisme de que el Sekiryuuttei estaba en la mansión Phoenix hasta llegar a los oídos de los cuatro ex compañeros castaño. Yubelluna regreso, pero no sola, el resto del séquito de Raizer estaba detrás de ella y Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba estaban con ellas. Le dieron la lágrima de Phoenix a Issei y esperaron a su lado. Nadie se atrevió a hablar con Yami pues su aura misma les decía que no la molesten. Pasaron dos horas desde que Issei llegó a la mansión Phoenix y faltaban casi cuatro horas para año nuevo en Japón. En ese tiempo Ravel les explico todo lo que sucedió con Issei en Francia.

-Dhaa… haaa…- Issei se despertó y sentó en un borde de la cama sin mirar a nadie mientras mantenía una expresión sería. Yami solo lo miraba, todavía no estaba cómoda mostrando afecto con personas presentes.

-Issei-sama… se encuentra mejor?- Issei se levantó para luego observar sus vestimentas. Ya no llevaba su ropa, ahora llevaba un simple pijama de color amarillo. Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos su ropa fue cambiada a un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatillas blancas, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y una chaqueta negra y bufanda en mano, junto con el pijama que le habían prestado, y al darse la vuelta para poder estar frente a Ravel, por un par de segundos Issei posó su mirada en los ojos de su antigua ama, y ella posó sus ojos en su ahora ex sirviente… fue solo un momento, pero para ambos fueron varias horas.

-Ya me siento mejor Ravel… muchas gracias por tu ayuda- agradeció en castaño a la cuarta hija de los Phoenix dejando de mirar a Rias. -Ya no les molesto más, adiós- dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a Yami y se ponía a su lado, la joven peliblanca tomo su forma de espada y volvió a Issei mientras que la marca característica aparecía en el brazo del castaño, y ese hecho sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero decidieron no decir nada.

-S-Si gusta podría quedarse a celebrar aquí el año nuevo, n-no es que quiera pasar más tiempo con usted, p-pero que le parecería?- pregunto Ravel entrando en su modo Tsundere sin querer.

-Agradezco tu hospitalidad y tú amabilidad… pero mi familia me está esperando, además he estado fuera todo el día… de seguro están preocupados por mi- dijo el castaño evidenciando que quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, de una manera disimulada.

-Fue un gusto volver a verte Sekiryuuttei…- dijo Raizer despidiéndose del castaño, que ya estaba listo para irse del lugar.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo Raizer, ojalá pudiera…- dijo el castaño tele transportándose bajo una cobertura de fuego. Rias se lamento no poder haberle hablado, pero supo que hizo bien al ver el carácter casi hostil que mantenía Issei apenas despertar, además supo que ese momento que se quedó sentado era para calmarse y meditar claramente sus próximas acciones.

-Se nos fue la oportunidad de disculparnos con él…- hablo Akeno con mucha pena.

-La verdad Akeno-san… creo que nos hubiera mandado al demonio si decíamos aunque sea un "hola"- dijo Kiba de forma triste analizando bien la situación.

-Kiba-sempai tiene razón… en el peor de los casos nos hubiera atacado... pude sentirlo en su instinto- reveló Koneko a todos, para tristeza del cuarteto Gremory.

-Yo sé que vendrá algún día por mi cabeza… pude verlo en sus ojos cuando me miro- dijo Rias mirando por la ventana que da hacia el gran jardín de la mansión Phoenix. -Y cuando llegue ese día… no opondré resistencia alguna a su deseo. Y espero que todos ustedes tampoco- dijo Rias mirando a todos con una sonrisa triste. Y aunque Raizer no estaba de acuerdo, era una decisión muy difícil de su esposa… e iba a apoyarla al 100 por ciento.

 **Mundo Humano – Kuoh – Edificio del Comité Disciplinario.**

Issei aparecía en el lugar mediante su cobertura de fuego que fue apagándose poco a poco. Rápidamente Yami salió del Sacred Gear de Issei, se paró enfrente de él y lo observó de forma desaprobatoria.

-Y ahora que hice?- le pregunto Issei a su nueva pareja.

-El lugar en donde estamos, eso es lo que hiciste!- respondió Yami algo molesta.

-No te entiendo…- Issei se hizo el estúpido al responderle a la joven.

-Porque no estamos en casa?- Yami saco el verdadero a tema a flote de una vez.

-Porque quería hablar contigo sobre _"ese"_ asunto…- Yami no dijo nada ante las palabras del joven de 18 años. -Se que me quedan seis meses de vida, pero quiero que guardemos el secreto por lo menos hasta después del cumpleaños de Eri, que es el cuatro de enero, además que mañana es el cumpleaños de Irina. Hoy es un día especial para todos, y no quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de Irina y Eri. Por eso te lo pido, como un favor- dijo Issei sintiendo como Yami lo fulminaba con la mirada. La oji ámbar poco a poco empezó a perder ese sentimiento de desaprobación en su mirada, para pasar a mostrar que en verdad comprendía al castaño.

-Bien… pero cuando pasen esas fechas les dirás a todos. Quedó claro- Issei bajo la cabeza y asintió, el tema de su tiempo de vida era un asunto delicado para el, no quería decirle a nadie sobre ese tema, hasta que los cortocircuitos del Sacred Gear sean más frecuentes y los demás síntomas aparezcan.

-Bien… ahora iremos a casa, te dejare en la entrada, avísales a los demás que ya aparecí. Yo tengo una charla pendiente con Sona…- dijo Issei activando rápidamente un círculo mágico para mandar a Yami hacia la entrada de su casa, sin darle oportunidad de alguna objeción. El castaño se acercó a la ventana a sus espaldas y observo las estrellas en esa negra noche, le parecía extraño pues estaba nevando con el cielo despejado. Algo así como el fenómeno de verano cuando llueve sin nubes. El color de la profunda noche le hacía recordar dar el color de su cabello… negro azabache, bajo la mirada viendo el bosque. -Es una ironía… hace unos meses era yo el que estaba al borde de ese bosque mirando hacia aquí… y era ella quien estaba en mi posición- dijo Issei mirando con melancolía ese lugar.

 **[Estás bien compañero?]** Ddraig sabía que el estado de ánimo de su compañero era variable, demasiado y por esa razón no podía saber lo que su compañero sentía con seguridad.

-Si Ddraig… solo quiero hablar con Sona. Puedes convocarla aquí?- el tono de voz de Issei no era el mismo de cuando hablo hace un momento con Yami. Era más triste, deprimente, pesimista… pero a la vez demostraba un leve arrepentimiento.

 **[No puedo hacer eso compañero a menos que ella acepte, lo que puedo hacer, es aislar la habitación en donde ella está y llevarte hasta allí]** explicó el dragón con serenidad esperando la confirmación de su compañero para acatar su idea o buscar otra forma de hacer las cosas.

-Me gusta más tu idea amigo…- y así como lo dijo, Ddraig aisló la habitación donde estaba Sona sin que ella se diese cuenta, e Issei se apoyó en la pared a su espalda y fue deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en su rodilla flexionada del mismo lado y ponía su mano derecha en su regazo mientras esperaba a que su compañero lo tele transporte a ese lugar.

Sona estaba en su habitación a oscuras, había decidido no salir ni hablar con nadie hasta que sus ideas se aclarasen. Estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro entre ellas. Su madre había tenido razón, Issei había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar y comportarse bien ese día, y ella se sentía bien y cómoda con eso. Pero hablar con Issei para ella era complicado, lo amaba mucho, pero antes era muy ajena a esos sentimientos y no sabía cómo comportarse frente a él en algunas ocasiones, y mucho más en público. Eso la ponía incómoda y la hacía sentirse inferior a las demás que amaban al castaño que no tenían casi ningún problema al hablar con el sobre la relación que habían decidido llevar.

-Ha… pasado tiempo… desde la última vez que estuvimos a solas- el asombro invadió la expresión de Sona al escuchar la voz del joven Sekiryuuttei. Ella sintió la necesidad de saltar de la cama y abrazarlo… pero solo se limitó a quedarse en su posición. -Recuerdo que la última vez, también estuvimos así… tranquilos. Sona… no podemos seguir así…- esas últimas palabras le hacían creer que quería dejarla, que ya no quería estar con ella por los constantes conflictos que tuvo con ella. Sus lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos… pero no quería llorar, si su carácter frío en el pasado le había hecho ganar esto, pues entonces debía de afrontarlo de la misma manera.

-A-Ah si?- su voz se oyó algo cortada, algo que Issei no logro notar.

-Las peleas son constantes y me siento mucho más distante a ti… yo no puedo seguir así- cada palabra de Issei calaba más en el corazón de Sona que retenía sus lágrimas lo más que podía, pero aún así… una que otra lograba salir y recorrer sus mejillas teniendo y previendo las próximas palabras del castaño. -Yo no quiero terminar contigo… no pienso hacerlo. Yo te amo mucho Sona, y quiero saber si en verdad te gusta estar conmigo… o si ya no quieres hacerlo- esas palabras estaban fuera de los estereotipos de lo que hubiera pensado Sona de lo que pasaría después. -Yo te amo mucho Sona… pero si ya no quieres estar conmigo, no me interpondré- Issei tenía la mirada gacha y sus mechones de cabello no dejaban ver sus ojos, en verdad le dolía lo que decía… pero no quería forzar a nadie a estar con él.

-Yo… no sé cómo comportarme contigo, y mucho menos en público- Issei alzó la mirada ante la sorpresiva respuesta de Sona. -Yo no quiero separarme de ti… porque en verdad me gustas, pero no sé cómo actuar o como comportarme en ciertos momentos de intimidad, yo… solo estoy confundida. No quise decirte lo que te dije esta tarde… no quise hacerte sentir mal, yo… no quiero separarme de ti- las lágrimas de Sona y su voz entrecortada ya eran muy notables, Issei se dio cuenta de esto al instante que escuchó la voz de su amada en un estado deplorable. Levantó la mirada solo para observar el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Sona, esa sola escena fue necesaria para causar una gran tristeza y culpa en él. Se levantó ante la mirada expectante de su querida amada que solo lo miraba tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero aún así una que otra lograba escapársele.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y alumbraba la cama mientras que creaba una sombra en donde estaba Issei. Demostrando así… que en tanta oscuridad para Issei todavía había luz…

El castaño se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama y tomo el rostro de la joven heredera Sitri, mientras limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus lindos ojos violetas. Issei solamente se limitó a abrazarla, y ella solo hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

-No es necesario que muestres tus sentimientos en público, es lindo… pero también me incomoda un poco. Yo no me enamoré de una Sona alegre que exponga sus sentimientos sin temor alguno o que simplemente siempre ande muy alegre todo el tiempo. Yo me enamore de ti tal y como eres… sin importar si me demuestras tus sentimientos abiertamente. Si ese es el problema…- esta vez Issei se separó un poco de ella colocó su frente contra la de Sona, y hablaba de forma muy tranquila. -… no me molesta ocultarlo a los demás hasta que tengas el valor suficiente para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Yo te amo Sona… y nunca dejare de amarte y mucho menos por una tontería como esa- Sona había dejado de llorar y miraba a Issei con cariño y agradecimiento.

-Entonces seguimos siendo…- ella todavía quería cerciorarse de que su relación seguía en pie.

-Seguimos siendo novios cariño- dijo Issei sonriendo con los ojos cerrados sin separar su cabeza de la de Sona.

-Te amo Issei- dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que Issei logro escuchar a la perfección.

-Yo también Sona…- ambos fueron acercándose el uno al otro, hasta sentir el contacto de los labios del que tenían enfrente. Ese, era su segundo beso… pero era el primero que era tan apasionante. Después de eso, ambos se abrazaron y no se separaron durante un tiempo.

-Perdóname lo que te dije esta mañana… no lo decía en verdad, lo dije sin pensar- dijo Sona disculpándose nuevamente con su amado castaño.

-No hay problema… los dos nos comportamos como niños- dijo Issei restándole importancia al asunto.

-Hablando de niños… Hany y Miyuki estuvieron preguntando por ti durante todo el día, casi lloran al pensar que las podrías haber abandonado- eso sí afecto fuertemente al castaño. -Pero logramos calmarlas al decirles que solo fuiste a patrullar un momento la ciudad… así que ellas piensan que eras una clase de superhéroe…- eso calmo un poco al castaño, pero aún así… se sintió mal, así que decidió pasar más tiempo con sus hijas luego de eso.

-Muchas gracias por eso…- dijo Issei un poco más tranquilo. -Sabes… hoy aprendí algo nuevo- dijo el castaño con cierta sonrisa divertida y con un claro tono de entusiasmo.

-A si? Quieres mostrarme lo que aprendiste?- pregunto Sona con un ligero interés en saber que había aprendido su pareja.

-Claro que sí!- el joven portador de Ddraig mostraba entusiasmo verdadero al hablar de lo que había aprendido. -Bien, esto lo aprendí en un enfrentamiento que tuve hace unas horas. Luego te contaré todo, es un tema bastante serio pero que puede esperar a después- estás palabras causaron un gran interés en Sona que tuvo que resignarse a esperar al día siguiente posiblemente. -Bien… ya que no tengo a Yami ahora… podrías crearme un Kunai de hielo por favor- Sona creo el arma mencionada y se la entregó a Issei. -Bien… espero y me salga bien. Podrías crearme un pilar de hielo ahí- pregunto Issei un poco nervioso, no por recibir una negativa… sino por qué no sabía si le saldría bien.

-Muy bien… pero más vale que sea impresionante- dijo Sona ya un poco impaciente por saber que había aprendido Issei mientras creaba el pilar de hielo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Bien… aquí va- Issei lanzó el Kunai ahora enganchado con la cadena que tenía y logro acertar en el pilar de hielo. - ** _Get Over Her!_** \- cuando Issei jaló la cadena de forma violenta y al atraer el Kunai, el pilar que había creado Sona se hizo pedazos. Lástima que el Kunai nunca llegó a Issei pues este se derritió con el calor que emanaba la cadena. El rostro de Sona mostraba un asombro total, pues no podía creer que había visto en vivo y en directo una de las técnicas de su personaje favorito en Mortal Kombat.

-Eso fue increíble!- grito Sona mientras daba pequeños saltitos en la cama.

-Sabía que te gustaría!- grito Issei con mucha felicidad de que le haya salido bien. -Pero aun así Sona… preferiría que lo guardemos en secreto, por lo menos por ahora. Todavía es algo imperfecta además de que sería un buen factor sorpresa. Te la mostré porque quería saber si puedes ayudarme a mejorar este movimiento- Pedía Issei mientras que con magia atraía la cadena, causando que la cadena se mueva violentamente hasta que finalmente se guardó.

-Bien… podrías atraer las cadenas de forma un poco más lenta de lo que lo haces mientras estas se arrastran por el suelo. Con práctica te saldrá muy bien- alentó Sona a su pareja mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

-Gracias por siempre estar para mí- decía Issei sintiéndose muy cómodo en ese abrazo con Sona.

-No Issei… gracias a ti por siempre aguantar mis caprichos y tonterías- Sona, con estas palabras, se fundía más en el abrazo del castaño.

Pasado unos minutos, Ddraig bajo la barrera dejando que todos los seres sobrenaturales en la casa sintiesen de nuevo el aura de Issei proviniendo de su habitación. Sin dudar, las más jóvenes y parejas de él, se lanzaron rápidamente a dónde estaba su aura. Eri, al ver a Yura y a Tsubasa correr a la habitación de Issei dejando lo que estaban haciendo, le llamó la atención y decidió seguirlas. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que ellas estaban parada enfrente de la entrada de la habitación de Issei, charlando… mejor dicho interrogando al castaño que estaba totalmente nervioso ante las preguntas de sus novias. Preguntas que no llegaron a su fin ni a tener respuesta alguna pues las niñas, Hany y Miyuki, al ver a su padre de vuelta saltaron a él para abrazarlo totalmente ajenas a la escena que había en el lugar.

-Papi volviste!- gritó la pequeña Hany casi al borde de las lágrimas, que eran compartidas con su hermana.

-Volviste… Papi- la pequeña Miyuki escondía su rostro en el pecho de Issei que solo se limitó a abrazarlas.

-Tranquilas… porque lloran?- pregunto el castaño haciendo se el tonto con respecto a eso, pues Sona ya le había dicho el porqué.

-Creímos que nos abandonarías- decía sin ningún temor ni pena la niña pelinegra.

-Pero estás aquí…- decía Miyuki ya un poco más calmada.

-El día en que no llegue a casa después de tres días… ese será el día, el que habré muerto. Y saben porque? Porque yo nunca las abandonaré… a ninguna. Y créanme, no moriré en mucho tiempo- dijo Issei logrando tranquilizar a las dos niñas que ahora, abrazaban a su padre con una sonrisa.

-Donde estuviste?- Eri se acercó al castaño preguntando eso.

-Pues es una larga historia…- respondió Issei con simpleza no queriendo entrar en detalles. -Se los contaré luego… por ahora, hay que ayudar a mamá a terminar la cena de hoy- dijo Issei empezando a bajar las escaleras todavía con las niñas en sus brazos. Después de un reencuentro con sus padres, amigos y demás. Se hizo el brindis y no paso más de hora y media para que nos encontremos con la escena que ahora estaba enfrente del castaño.

Sus pequeñas hijas y Akane ya estaban dormidas. Xenovia, acompañada por su madre, bailaba y cantaba karaoke arriba de la mesa. Michael y Gabriel se estaban poniendo algo cariñosos pero no llegaban al nivel de Azazel y Penemue que ya habían desaparecido detrás de una puerta dejando un camino de prendas de los dos. La pobre Reynare ya estaba en coma de azúcar por la gran cantidad de gomitas y malvaviscos que había comido y, que por cierto, Issei todavía no entendía de donde sacaba… a menos que haya descubierto el escondite secreto que tenían él y Eri. Sus padres habían desaparecido de la fiesta y no quería ni imaginarse en donde están. Sona, Tsubaki, Yura y Eri están algo alcoholizadas por error… se confundieron de vaso y tomaron Sake en vez de agua. Su primer trago fue muy amargo pero al rato empezaron a tomarle el gusto y empezaron a tomar distinta bebidas. Con Xenovia e Irina no era distinto, solo que la peliazul y la pelicastaña no toleran bien el alcohol, al pasar los minutos Irina quedó totalmente desmayada antes de vomitar lo que había comido hace solo algunas horas. Griselda ya había empezado a tomar de apoco con Hikaru, Sara, Kyouko y Takeda, pero con el pasar de los minutos las dosis de alcohol, como el vino o la cerveza, empezaron a aumentar llevando a todos al punto de estar totalmente ebrios. Yami y Akemi habían decidido "acompañar" a sus pequeñas hijas a dormir aunque no querían… es decir, fueron obligadas por Issei porque ninguna de las dos se midió con el vino y acabaron vomitando todo el baño, que el castaño tendría que limpiar más tarde. Hikaru veía como Griselda y Xenovia bailaban y cantaban mientras le daba pequeños codazos a su hija inconsciente mientras le decía que las apoye, obviamente lo hacía sin darse cuenta del estado de su primogénita. Sara estaba siendo muy coqueta con una lámpara de la sala, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su hija que se burlaba de su madre a la lejanía, junto a Eri, Tsubaki y Yura que hacían chistes demasiado malos de la líder del clan Sitri pero que eran de lo más gracioso para ellas cuatro. Obviamente Issei no perdió la oportunidad y con ayuda de Grayfia empezó a grabar todo lo que sucedía, especialmente la borrachera de sus cuatro amadas y el coqueteo de su suegra a una lámpara azul.

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que por lo menos puedo charlar con alguien sobrio- dijo Grayfia ya dejando de grabar por qué la memoria estaba llena.

-Si bueno… esa y parte de que no quise ser un mal ejemplo para las niñas, aún así no es la única razón- decía Issei imitando la acción de la Reina de Hielo por la misma razón.

-A si? Y cuál es la otra razón?- pregunto Grayfia curiosa por saber porqué Issei no había tomado en todo este tiempo.

-Eso se debe a mi acelerada dragonificación por los sacrificios de mi ojo y mi brazo, eso empezó a afectar la sangre en mi ser. Ahora soy parte dragón y los dragones no pueden embriagarse a menos que sea con una bebida especial de cierta manzana en específico. De lo contrario no puedo embriagarme- dijo el castaño sentándose y ofreciéndole asiento a Grayfia.

-Vaya… eso es algo nuevo- dijo Grayfia algo cansada de estar parada y aceptando la propuesta de Issei.

-Y… perdona mi pregunta pero, de cuánto estás?- pregunto Issei mirando la barriga de la peliplata. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras la acariciaba.

-Llevo ya ocho meses…- dijo ella con ternura en su voz. -Pero estoy segura de que no hubiera llegado hasta aquí… sin tí- dijo ella mirando a Issei con total agradecimiento. Esas palabras hicieron pensar mucho a Issei… que tanto había afectado el en la vida de las personas que lo rodean? El no quería pensar que era un factor importante… y así lo dejaría, sin embargo en el fondo de su ser… sentía que era un factor importante y que no podía ser reemplazado.

-Si bueno… no me gusta pensar en eso- dijo Issei sonriendo mientras observaba como Griselda y Xenovia poco a poco empezaban a quedarse dormidas mientras estaban paradas arriba de la mesa. -Quiero creer que de alguna u otra forma, le iba a ir mucho mejor que ahora- Issei miró a un costado solo para ver cómo Meguri y Reya se estaban poniendo muy cariñosas una con la otra.

-Aunque no lo creas, si tú faltabas en nuestras vidas, probablemente todo sea muy diferente…- dijo Grayfia apartando la mirada de Saji, Ruruko y Momo que desaparecían por la puerta de una habitación y cerraban la puerta. Esos tres se habían vuelto muy unidos entre sí los últimos días.

-Sabes… es lindo poder hablar nuevamente en paz, sin ese temor de que una guerra estalle de un día para otro…- dijo Issei con mucha tranquilidad en su ser, pero a la vez con algo que le molestaba, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Grayfia, que después de grabar con una cámara propia como la líder del Clan Sitri caía al suelo dormida mientras abrazaba a la lámpara, que había sido desconectada por ella hace rato.

-Algo te sucede… podrías decirme que es?- Grayfia sentía con su instinto materno que Issei había pasado un mal rato antes de llegar a casa, pero quería saber qué tan malo era.

-Me encontré con Rias- Issei sabía que no podía mentirle a la reina de hielo. La expresión de asombro de la reina Lucifer era total. -Fue solo por un momento… la mire a los ojos, y allí puede ver que lo que me hizo no lo hizo con mala intención. Aún así no puedo evitar odiarla… no es algo que puedas olvidar de la noche a la mañana…- dijo Issei bajando la mirada solo concentrándose en apreciar cuántas migajas había en la alfombra en ese momento.

-Que sentiste tu en el momento en el que la viste?- pregunto la peliplata ya teniendo una idea de lo que respondería su, por así decirlo, hijo.

-Odio… ira… rencor… ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y colocarla en una estaca, solo para después guardarla como un tesoro y presumirles a todos- Issei sabía lo que decía y no se arrepentía… solo era lo que en verdad sentía.

-Ya veo… sabes que tienes el poder para hacerlo y que nadie te detendría. Ahora yo quiero saber… porque no lo hiciste antes? Por qué te guardaste ese deseo? Porque te niegas a completar tu venganza si no le juraste a nadie que no te vengarías?- tres preguntas muy relacionadas entre sí, y que Issei tenía respuesta a cada una de ellas.

-Si bien yo no jure que no me vengaría… fue uno de los últimos deseos de Asia. Además… sé que si completo ese deseó… ya no podré escapar de la oscuridad que crece en mi corazón día tras día… ya no podré escapar del camino de la venganza y la destrucción. No quiero hacerlo… porque ahora soy padre, y me dolería muchísimo si por mi estupidez los perdiera a ustedes y a mis hijas- dijo Issei totalmente sincero con la Reina de Hielo. -Tengo miedo mamá… tengo miedo de caer en ese impulso destructivo que me llevo a dañar a Eri… si dejo que eso pase, entonces quien dice que no dañare a alguien más…- dijo Issei muy triste y temeroso. Ella no podía entender a Issei, nunca estuvo en su situación y tampoco sería tan sínica de decirle "yo te entiendo". Así que reuniendo toda su capacidad materna, dio unas palabras de aliento para el castaño.

-Se que tienes miedo de acabar con todo, pero eso solo sucederá si tú te dejas vencer…- Issei levantó la mirada ante esas palabras. -Si te dejas llevar por tus impulsos destructivos, por tu deseó de matar… por tu Ira… es seguro que caerás, pero debes luchar contra eso, ahora tienes cosas importantes que proteger y priorizar… tu familia es una de ellas… solo debes ser fuerteeee~- esas palabras hubieran sido bastante serías si no hubiera sido porque la mujer embarazada bostezo en ese momento. Issei sonrió de lado y se levantó.

-Ya es muy tarde Mamá Grayfia… deberías dormir- dijo Issei ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a levantar a la mujer frente a él. -Además no debes de esforzarte mucho-

-Ya lo sé… vas a dejarlos así?- pregunto Grayfia mientras observaba a todos los que estaban totalmente alcoholizados.

-Ire a dejarlos a todos a sus recamaras y luego iré a dormir, limpiare mañana- explicó el castaño viendo a todos. -Por lo menos Gabriel y Michael se fueron a su habitación antes de terminar de hacerlo aquí… aunque me preguntó si no habrán caído?- esa pregunto hizo eco en la mente de Issei, pues todavía no creía que un par de ángeles podían tener relaciones sexuales sin caer.

-No te preocupes eso… ellos no pueden caer. Así lo estipuló su líder, buenas noches- ante esas palabras Grayfia se fue a su habitación dejando a Issei bastante pensativo, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención a eso y se dispuso a tratar de limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron sus amigos y familia.

-Bien… hoy será una noche larga- dijo el castaño para sí mismo. Él se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban ya inconscientes Griselda y Xenovia, las levantó y las llevo al cuarto que esta última compartía con Irina. Luego centro su mirada en la madre que en su niñez fue su segunda madre, Hikaru.

-No pensé que ella tomara tanto… bueno, las cosas de la vida- dijo Issei cargando como si fuera una princesa a la totalmente inconsciente Hikaru y llevarla a su habitación.

-Bueno… por más que odie a Reynare no puedo dejarla así, además no fue su culpa- dijo Issei cargando a Reynare de la misma forma que a Hikaru y llevándola a su habitación. Al salir y dirigir su mirada hacia donde antes estaban sus chicas se encontró con una escena un tanto… particular. En resumen, había un juego de cartas en la mesa donde ellas estaban y la mayoría estaba solo en ropa interior o solo en bragas. Para ser más específicos Sona estaba solo con su ropa interior blanca de encaje, Eri estaba igual que la heredera Sitri con la única diferencia que su ropa interior era roja con lunares negros. Mientras que Tsubaki y Yura estaban solo con sus bragas rosada con rayas blancas y azul con una estampa de osito en la parte trasera, respectivamente. Para fortuna de Issei, que estaba rojo como un tomate, si no es más, las dos que estaban más expuestas estaban dormidas con el torso apoyado en la mesa.

-Cuando rayos empezaron a jugar a eso?... mamá Grayfia y yo nos concentramos mucho en nuestra conversación- dijo el castaño tomando nota de prestarle más atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. -Aunque, bueno… con ver un poco no pasa nada- dijo el castaño que de repente se arrepintió de lo que dijo. -Que rayos pasa conmigo? Porque dije eso?- se preguntó a si mismo con gran duda.

 **[No es que te estés volviendo pervertido a niveles extremos de nuevo compañero]** explicaba Ddraig dentro de la mente del castaño. **[Solo es la edad compañero, no tienes de que preocuparte…]** la verdad eso tranquilizo un poco al castaño, no quería retomar esa costumbre estúpida de espiar a las chicas que adopto en primer año.

-Bueno… hay que llevarlas a la habitación- al dar un solo paso, Issei sintió como el olor a alcohol que emanaban sus novias le daba tres bofetadas y lo dejaba K.O en el suelo de la sala. -Maldición! Cuánto tomaron?!- decía Issei ya acostumbrándose un poco a ese olor, primero tomo a Sona en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. La siguiente fue Eri… dejando solo a las opciones más peligrosas, Tsubaki y Yura. Después de preparar su mente un momento opto por llevar a Yura primero.

-Bien aquí vamos… no te despiertes… no te despiertes, tranquila… tranquila- Issei hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no bajar la mirada y ver los dos grandes pechos de la joven torre Sitri. Más sin embargo la tentación fue más y bajo la mirada viendo esos dos grandes, para él, tesoros de la joven Yura. Pero solo pasaron 5 segundos y después continúo con su recorrido hasta su habitación. Al bajar, estaba enfrente de él lo que era el premio mayor, de entre todas las chicas que lo amaban, Tsubaki era la que más estaba dotada con respecto a su busto.

El castaño alzo a Tsubaki y la llevo a su habitación mientras miraba los muy desarrollados pechos de la Reina Sitri. Al llegar a la habitación dejo a esta en la cama, tapo a todas la chicas que estaban en su cama, sonrió con ternura, y luego salió de la habitación.

-Sabes Ddraig… creí que ver un par así de grandes de tan cerca se sentiría bien… más sin embargo, me siento algo mal… sé que no debí haber hecho eso, más aun así… no lo se- dijo el castaño apoyándose en la pared.

 **[Lo que estas sintiendo compañero es un sentimiento de pertenencia, un sentimiento de engaño… lo que pasa es que ellas no son tu primera pareja, tu primera pareja es Asia Argento, por así decirlo ella es la Alfa de todas las chicas a tu alrededor, si ella no está de acuerdo en que estés con más chicas y tu estas con otras igual, sientes que estas engañando a tu pareja principal, provocando en ti un cierto malestar]** explico Ddraig con total paciencia y con palabras simples para que su compañero pueda entender.

-Ya veo… aunque bueno, Asia ya no está aquí… que sucede en esos casos?- Issei estaba intrigado por ese tema, ya que su pareja "Alfa" ya no estaba viva.

 **[Bueno, en ese caso no lo sé, nunca ha pasado… tu eres el primer dragón, hasta lo que yo sé, que se ha quedado sin pareja alfa]** dijo Ddraig con un poco de duda de si estaba bien decirle eso ultimo a su compañero o no.

-Bueno… creo que solo tendré que acostumbrarme a ese sentimiento- Issei, a pesar de haber tocado un tema respecto a Asia, estaba muy bien y animado. Algo que Ddraig agradeció pues no quería ver a su portador triste una vez más por ese tema. El castaño se dirigió a la sala nuevamente solo para ver a la última persona que tenía que llevar a su habitación correspondiente, Irina.

-Quien diría que después de tantos años nos volveríamos a encontrar del lado contrario. Ella es una enviada de la iglesia y yo un demonio…- decía Issei cargando a la cumpleañera, pues ya era primero de Enero. -Al menos sigue siendo igual de alegre que en antaño- Issei volvió a la sala donde había sido la fiesta, y observo todo el alboroto que había quedado ahí. -Esta será una noche larga…- y finalizando con un suspiro, Issei se dispuso a limpiar todo y dejarlo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Issei volvia a levantarse temprano, solo que esta vez se despertaba a las ocho de la mañana, se había quedado hasta las cinco de la mañana limpiando todo. Pero su alma casi se sale de su cuerpo al darse cuenta de algo importante, y que vio al despertar.

-S-Sara… sigue aquí…- y en efecto, el castaño había olvidado por completo llevar a la líder Sitri a su habitación, y ella aún estaba dormida en el suelo, al lado de la misma lámpara de anoche. -Bueno, lo mejor será llevarla al sofá y taparla, todavía huele a alcohol asi que dudo que se despierte- dijo Issei haciendo lo que había dicho hace solo un momento.

-Papi…- atrás de él, estaba la pequeña Miyuki abrazando a su gatito negro de peluche, mientras se frotaba sus ojitos de forma tierna. -Vas a irte? Vas a dejarnos?- el tono de voz de la niña, emitía claramente que estaba asustada y al borde de las lágrimas. Esas palabras y ese tono de voz no hubieran aparecido de no ser que Issei tenía puesta una ropa algo formal, y que al lado suyo había un par de bolsas de basura, pero que iba a saber la pequeña peliblanca sobre eso. Issei estaba vistiendo un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camiseta roja manga larga y un suéter blanco encima, además de tener puestas unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el suéter.

-No, no hijita… no voy a irme, como crees eso?- dijo Issei acercándose a la niña cargándola en sus brazos. -Nunca me iré, y nunca las dejare… recuerda lo que te dije ayer- decía el castaño abrazando a la pequeña. -Dime donde está tu hermana?- ante estas palabras la pequeña Hany salía de su escondite, y miraba su padre con ojos llorosos. -No me digas que tú también pensaste que me iría…- dijo Issei acercándose también a ella. Ambas niñas abrazaban a su papá como si hubieran visto una película de terror por la noche. -Ya, tranquilas… que tal si desayunamos y nos vamos al parque con su tía Irina?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa mientras planeaba la sorpresa para su amiga de la infancia.

-Si!- ambas niñas pronunciaron esa palabra con una alegría abismal, pues iban a salir de paseo con su papá después de mucho tiempo.

-Bien, primero les voy a hacer de desayunar y luego iremos por su tía Irina, de acuerdo?- Issei ya se encaminaba a la cocina con sus hijas en brazos mientras decía estas palabras, a las cuales Hany y Miyuki respondían afirmativamente.

Después de desayunar junto con su padre, ambas niñas fueron a buscar a su tía Irina para salir. Sin embargo su padre las detuvo, ya que todavía ambas estaban en pijama. Issei se adentró en su habitación, donde estaban dormidas todas la chicas que amaba y; a pesar del fuerte olor a alcohol que todavía emanaba el lugar, se dispuso a buscar un par de prendas para sus hijas, que habían comprado antes durante la semana.

-Bien niñas, vengan aquí y no hagan ruido, sus madres y sus tías todavía están durmiendo- decía Issei mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación no sin antes dejar una nota en la mesita de luz que está aún costado de la cama. Ambas niñas solo asintieron y siguieron al castaño hasta la sala donde Issei se dispuso a cambiarlas, con las prendas que ellas mismas habían elegido. Ahora Hany llevaba un jardinero negro largo y una camiseta de manga larga debajo de este, guantes negros, unas botas para lluvia de color amarillo y un abrigo al conjunto con las botas que en la espalda tenía un bordado con la forma de un pollito. En cambio Miyuki había elegido llevar un pantalón azul y un camisón rosa que le llegaba un poquito antes de las rodillas, y al tener un abrigo rojo con un bordado blanco al frente en forma de conejo encima, dejaba la apariencia de que llevaba una falda, tenía puestas una botas para lluvia del mismo color que el abrigo y una bufanda azul acompañada de un par de guantes.

-Ya estamos listas papá!- decía Hany muy entusiasmada por salir. Detrás de ella la pequeña Miyuki solo asentía con la cabeza mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora espérenme aquí… iré a despertar a su tía Irina- dijo Issei subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. Al llegar al cuarto de la mencionada, entro sin tocar la puerta puesto que ayer se había quedado tomando hasta tarde y seguramente estaba dormida… un pensamiento que nunca más pasaría por su mente. Ya que al abrir la puerta frente a él se encontraba Irina, tal y como había venido al mundo mientras que algunas gotas de agua bajaban por su cuerpo remarcando sus curvas bien definidas. Ella se estaba secando el cabello después de haberse bañado hace solo un par de segundos. El castaño, que hasta ahora había mantenido la mirada en el rostro de la peli castaña, inconscientemente había empezado a bajar la mirada hasta posar sus ojos en los desarrollados pechos de su amiga de la infancia.

-I-Issei…- dijo Irina casi sin poder armar palabras por la vergüenza y la sorpresa.

-Yo… yo solo vine a invitarte a dar un p-paseo con las niñas- decía Issei todavía sin despegar su mirada de los senos de su amiga.

-Muy b-bien…- decía Irina en el mismo estado que antes.

-T-Te esperamos abajo…- después de estas palabras Issei cerró la puerta de la habitación, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Camino un poco por el pasillo y se sentó al comienzo de las escaleras tomándose la cabeza. _Soy un estúpido! Debí haber tocado la puerta! Soy un idiota, un idiota!"_

Por su parte Irina no estaba mejor que el castaño, si bien ella había seguido secándose el cuerpo y vistiéndose para salir, mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Mas sin embargo, había decidido dejarlo pasar… ella no se acordaba como había llegado a su habitación, así que probablemente la había traído Issei al dormirse en la sala al tomar mucho.

-Probablemente haya pensado que yo todavía estaba dormida… no creo que lo haya hecho adrede… aun asi, eso fue vergonzoso- decía la joven exorcista terminando de cambiarse.

Después de un tiempo en el que Ddraig lo había apoyado diciéndole que no había sido su culpa, Issei estaba en la sala viendo el tercer capítulo de Bob esponja de la primera temporada. Además de distraerlo de pensar en ese tema, les enseñaba a las pequeñas Hany y Miyuki la diversión que presentaba esa esponjita amarilla, por lo menos la que presentaban los primeros capítulos.

-Ya estoy lista- el castaño volteo a ver a un costado solo para encontrarse con Irina la cual estaba vestida con una blusa de color rojo, una falda morada y unos leggins negros debajo de esta, una botas blancas que iban hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, un abrigo y bufanda a juego con las botas, y una boina roja que terminaba de completar su vestimenta invernal. Ella era muy natural, asi que casi nunca usaba maquillaje, pero esta vez había optado por usar solamente un labial rojo fuego, que le daba un toque de belleza y salvajismo. Cosa que a Issei cautivo al punto de decir lo que pensaba en ese momento, debido a que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Estas… muy hermosa- sin embargo ante estas palabras, ese sentimiento de malestar volvió a habitar en Issei, volviéndolo a la realidad. La exorcista no se dio cuenta de eso, debido a que se sumergió en su propio mundo al escuchar las palabras de Issei. -Miren, ahí está su tía Irina…- dijo Issei llamando la atención de sus dos hijitas, quienes rápidamente al escuchar eso saltaron del sillón y corrieron a abrazar a su tía.

-Buenos días niñas…- saludo Irina arrodillándose para abrazar a las dos gatitas.

-Bien… vamos al parque- decía Issei mientras se acercaba a la puerta haciéndose el tonto sobre lo que había pasado con Irina hace solo un momento.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Issei e Irina se habían marchado junto con las niñas, y Eri ya empezaba a despertarse, al ponerse los lentes, que estaban a un costado, se encontró con que solo tenía puesta su ropa interior que llevaba la noche pasada. Rápidamente entro en pánico pues no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ayer como para acabar así. Por el mismo instinto busco a Issei en cama solo para encontrarse con los prominentes senos de Tsubaki que, según su respiración, subían y bajaban. Ahora el temor en su ser era mayúsculo, ya que no quería ni pensar en que había hecho _"eso"_ con Tsubaki.

-Umm… ya es de mañana?- esa voz, alertó nuevamente sus sentidos que ya empezaban a calmarse para pensar bien las cosas. Pero al darse la vuelta, solo observó en shock como es que Yura estaba de la misma forma que Tsubaki, y que está estaba abrazando a Sona que estaba de la misma forma que ella. De la sorpresa rápidamente se levantó de la cama para observar bien la escena, para darse cuenta que, a parte de ellas, también estaban Akemi y Yami, durmiendo con sus armaduras puestas mientras se abrazaban, y que estás mismas abrazaban a sus peluches que les habían regalado en navidad. Ya descartando el hecho de que podrían haber hecho _"eso"_ anoche, comenzó a tratar de recordar que cosas habían sucedido anoche, logrando solo un par de cascadas de recuerdos pero nada más.

Al desviar su mirada a la mesita de luz que había a un costado de la cama, vio encima de esta una nota que, aún con sus lentes no podía ver bien la carta e identificar la letra. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que la letra era de Issei, tomo la nota y empezó a leerla.

" _Buenos días Eri, Yura, Sona, Tsubaki, Yami o Akemi… vaya, se siente raro escribir esto._

 _Bueno, no sé si lo sabrán, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Irina… me la he llevado junto con la niñas a pasear durante todo el día… me haré el tonto y no diré nada sobre su cumpleaños, conociéndola ella nunca me haría recuerdo sobre eso. Bien, lo que quiero que hagan ustedes es que por favor organícenle un cumpleaños sorpresa, por primera vez en su vida. Cuando ella era niña siempre quisimos organizarle un cumpleaños sorpresa, pero ella siempre nos descubría o a mí se me escapaba la sopa por emocionarme. Espero que ahora salga bien, por favor, cuento con ustedes._

 _Las amó mucho, Hyoudou Issei._

 _PD: Si van a levantar a mis padres, a Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, Penemue, Saji, Momo, Ruruko o incluso a Meguri y Reya… les recomiendo que toquen la puerta antes que nada. Créanme… me lo agradecerán"_

Eri, perpleja por ese último postdata, decidió ir a bañarse para poder estar bien sobria. Al salir de la ducha despertó a las demás integrantes en esa cama y les pidió que la ayudarán a decorar la casa y preparar todo para el cumpleaños de Irina. Los más grandes y el resto de los adolescentes también se levantaron y, después de una ducha reparadora, empezaron a ayudar con los preparativos.

En ese mismo instante Issei e Irina junto con las niñas, después de jugar un rato con ellas en el parque, estaban almorzando en un restaurante chino, puesto que los restaurantes japoneses estaban cerrados. Después de comer, se los puede ver a Issei y a ella sentados en una banca del parque donde admiraban una fuente en medio de este, las niñas estaban disfrutando de un crepé en una banca de enfrente, que Issei compro de un vendedor que milagrosamente había ido a trabajar ese día.

-Que lindo día verdad?- hasta ese momento, Issei se habia mantenido en silencio al igual que Irina, y fue ella misma la que trato de armar una conversación.

-Si… es un lindo día- Issei podía sentir en el tono de Irina, el deseo de que se acuerde de que día especial es hoy para ella.

-Issei… noto tus palabras un poco vacias- Irina pensó que Issei trataba de guardar algo especial, que en verdad era así… pero ese parque producía en Issei odio, resentimiento, tristeza y melancolía.

-Perdoname… solo recordaba el pasado- dijo Issei mirándola con una sonrisa tratando de evitar el tema.

-Ah si? Y que recordabas?- Irina pensó que Issei por fin había recordado su cumpleaños, lastima que no recibió esa respuesta o alguna felicitación.

-Que en este mismo parque… me asesinaron- a pesar de ser fuertes declaraciones, Issei mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si eso no le afectará o importará.

-C-Como?- la joven exorcista estaba totalmente asombrada, su mejor amigo había muerto en este parque? En el que de niños jugaban a las escondidas o a las atrapadas?

-Yo morí en este parque… atravesado por una lanza de luz justo en estómago y en el corazón, aquí fue cuando comenzó mi vida como demonio- dijo Issei mirando al cielo. -Además, aquí también fue donde conocí a Asia- dijo Issei levantándose mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo e iba a limpiar la boquita de sus hijas que ya habían terminado sus postres.

-A-Aquí te convertiste en demonio?!- Irina casi grita esas palabras muy sorprendida por esa información, pues si bien sabía que Issei en algún momento se convirtió en demonio, nunca pensó que fuera este preciso lugar que presenciará tal escena fuerte en la vida de Issei.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora Irina, no es algo lindo de recordar- Issei mostraba una expresión sombría mientras terminaba de limpiar la boquita de Hany y comenzaba con la de Miyuki. -Se que conocí a Asia en este lugar… pero no recuerdo nada más con ella- el propósito de Issei era distraer a Irina lo más posible para que no trate de hacerle recordar con indirectas. Así que si, todo estaba planeado.

-Que les parece si volvemos a casa?- pregunto el castaño pensando que ya estaba todo listo puesto que la mayoría dentro de la casa de Sara, eran seres sobrenaturales.

-I-Issei… quisiera ir a un lugar, antes de volver… si es que se puede- al joven Sekiryuuttei, le pareció bastante curioso la petición de su amiga… más sin embargo, no puso queja alguna.

Las niñas entre juego y juego, iban delante de los dos jóvenes; a veces Issei levantaba un poco la voz para que las niñas los esperarán y así no perderlas se vista. Aún cuando se adentraban al bosque, Issei seguía a Irina sin cuestionar, para este punto las niñas por temor a perderse se mantenían cerca de ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo la incertidumbre empezó a hacer hincapié en el pensamiento de Issei de no cuestionarle a Irina hacia donde se dirigían, pues ahora se estaban adentrando a una cueva. El no tenía problemas en andar por la oscuridad, pero sus hijas si, pero esa razón decidió cargarlas y seguir a Irina que parecía conocer ese lugar de memoria.

-A donde vamos Papi- pregunto Miyuki algo asustada por la apariencia sombría del lugar.

-No lo sé… solo estoy siguiendo a tu tía… aunque este lugar me parece familiar- Issei freno de repente al ver que Irina se detuvo en frente de una pared con muchas enredaderas.

-Sabes… este era nuestro lugar secreto. Aquí veníamos a escondernos cuando cometíamos algún desastre y nuestras mamás se enojaban- el tono de voz de la joven castaña demostraba melancolía y tristeza. -Esperábamos a que se les pasará el enojó, las hacíamos preocuparse… para que no nos castigarán…- por un momento, Irina soltó una pequeña risilla, pero que fue apagándose con el pasar se los segundos. -Eso fue hasta que nos descubrieron, aún así cuando paso de nuevo, volvimos a este lugar y encontramos esto…- Irina empujó la enredadera con mucha fuerza haciendo que la supuesta pared donde estaba está planta, se cayera dejando ver qué solo eran un montón de piedras pequeñas amontonadas, y dándole a entender a Issei que la enredadera había crecido con el paso de los años. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Issei, lo que si le sorprendió fue que detrás de esa pared falsa, había un hermoso lago subterráneo que era alumbrado por cristales que habían por todo el lugar.

-Wow… que lindo!-

-Brilla… que hermoso- Hany y Miyuki estaban asombradas y muy contentas con ese lugar.

-E-Este lugar…- en cambio Issei, parecía reconocer ese lugar.

 ** _Flashback – Hace Doce Años_**

Un niño castaño, vestido con un pantalón verde, zapatillas azules, y una camiseta manga corta de color rojo y una niña también con el cabello castaño solo que más clarito vestida con una camiseta negra, pantalón naranja y zapatillas blancas se adentraban a una cueva mientras que desde lejos se podían escuchar el grito de unas personas.

-Issei! Irina!-

-Vuelvan niños!-

-El bosque es peligroso!-

-Niños! Donde están!?-

Las personas que los llamaban eras sus padres, y si… estos dos niños eran Issei e Irina pero co años de edad respectivamente. Aunque Issei era mayor, Irina era la más aventurera y valiente.

-Ven vamos… es hasta que dejen de estar enojados con nosotros- alentaba la joven castaña a su amigo.

-No crees que será peor, además ellos ya descubrieron este lugar?- pregunto el castañito asustado e indeciso.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo no? Además, nunca fuimos hasta el fondo de la cueva- Irina se volteó para ver a Issei y sonreírle, tratando de transmitirle confianza.

-S-Si, tienes razón…- Issei, confiando en Irina, decidió seguir. Al adentrarse más en la cueva oscura… vieron a lo lejos una luz. Pero no parecía ser la luz del exterior… era una hermosa y brillante luz roja que se mezclaba con tonos anaranjados.

-Mira… la luz sale de allí- Issei señaló una pequeña abertura en la pared que dejaba escapar la luz de lo que sea que había adentro. Irina tanteó un momento la pared, y a pesar de ser delgada pudo mover un par de milímetros la pared.

-Issei… ayúdame a mover esto, si se puede!- el castañito, creyendo en su amiga, ayudo a empujar la pared, dándose cuenta de que en verdad se podía. Al cabo de un momento se escuchó un fuerte sonido.

 ** _Broom! Pum! Crack! Crack!_**

Los niños había logrado su cometido, habían logrado derribar esa pared, que al caer se quebró en muchas piedras.

-Wow…-

-Genial…-

Ante los ojos de los niños se vio una cueva tintada de rojo y naranja, colores que eran emitidos por los cristales que abundaban por todo el lugar, que además de eso… eran reflejados por un pequeño lago que le daba un toque de belleza extra. Al escuchar el grito de sus padres cerca, los niños armaron la pared que habían quebrado como si fuera un rompecabezas tapando la entrada de la cueva.

-Maldita sea… No están aquí!-

-Menos mal mi papá no nos descubrió- respiraba más tranquila la niña mientras volvía a observar el lago.

-Aquí es más cálido que afuera, no?- pregunto Issei mirando los cristales que adornaban la cueva.

-Si… quién entra último es un huevo podrido!- Irina grito eso mientras corría para saltar hacia el lago.

-O-Oye eso no es justo!- Issei, ni corto ni perezoso, fue tras de su extrovertida amiga. Ambos cayeron al lago y jugaron durante un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron y se dejaron flotar en el lago mirando el techo del lugar.

-No se preocuparan demasiado?- pregunto Irina con miedo a que sus padres se asusten de verdad.

-No lo creo… sabes bien que nuestras madres no se rendirán fácilmente, probablemente nos sigan buscando- Issei parecía no querer irse nunca más de ese lugar.

-Quieres jugar a algo?- Irina propuso un juego, para no aburrirse.

-Que propones?- Issei estaba curioso por la propuesta de su amiga, así que decidió participar.

-Yo te diré que me gusta de ti, y tú haces lo mismo conmigo… te parece?- aunque la idea de Irina parecía extraña, Issei no pensaba con claridad por la tranquilidad que sentía, así que solo acepto.

-Bien… yo comienzo- dijo Issei. -Me gusta lo veloz que eres al correr-

-Me gusta lo ocurrente que eres para inventarte nuevos juegos-

-Me gusta que siempre eres tan valiente para este tipo de cosas-

-Me gusta que siempre te preocupas por todos nosotros-

-Me gustan tus abrazos, me hacen sentir… seguro-

-Me gusta tu personalidad positiva… siempre mantienes una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Bueno, excepto cuando nuestras madres nos regañan… no creo que nadie pueda ser positivo en esa circunstancia- dijo Irina con un tono burlón en la última parte.

-Ni tampoco valiente- antes eso último dicho por Issei, los dos rieron por un rato, hasta que volvieron al juego.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa…- dijo Irina algo sonrojada.

-Me gusta el color de tus ojos…- Issei también estaba sonrojado. Al estar tan cerca de la orilla, Irina pudo sentarse en su lugar sin ningún problema.

-Tu… me gustas- el color del rostro de la niña castaña era comparado con el de uno de los cristales del lugar. Ante estas palabras, Issei se sentó en su lugar, también muy sonrojado.

-M-Me gustan tus rabietas, cuando no te dejan salir a jugar- decía Issei todavía sin mirar a Irina.

-M-Me gusta tu carita de tristeza cuando me regañan… siempre te pones triste, como si te estuvieran retando a tí- Irina, todavía no levantaba su mirada.

-Tu… también me gustas- sentenció Issei, que a pesar de tratar de pensar en otra cosa, no pudo sacar esas palabras de su mente, y pensándolo bien… a él también le gustaba Irina. Ambos se miraron fijamente, pero como un lago oculto no es un buen lugar para apoyarse, Issei se resbaló por las algas que había debajo del agua, y como si fuera un capricho del destino… beso a Irina sin querer. Por instinto ambos se separaron rápidamente aparte de alejarse un par de metros uno del otro. Aún cuando pasaron un buen par de minutos… ninguno de los dos pudo sacar de su mente, lo que sintieron en ese momento, fue algo que los dos no olvidarían jamás… o eso creían.

 ** _Fin del Flash – Actualidad_**

" _Porque pensé que Irina…. Era un chico? Y-Yo sabía que era una niña…"_ una crisis emocional empezó a formarse dentro de la mente de Issei, como era posible que desde el principio no supiera que su mejor amiga era un niña y no un chico.

 **[Lamento que te dieras cuenta…]** el dragón celestial hablaba con un tono de voz que demostraba tristeza y frustración.

" _A-Ah que te refieres, Ddraig?"_ el joven castaño estaba totalmente confundido, y eso se veía en su mirada.

 **[Al ser Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima unas principiantes en ese hechizo de bloquear y reescribir memorias, alteraron ciertos puntos de tu vida, la mayoría son de poca importancia… sin embargo, hay algunos que son importantes para ti, ese recuerdo es uno de ellos. Tu amiga si era algo marimacho en su niñez, solo demostraba su verdadero género cuando estaba a solas contigo]** explicó Ddraig generando odio en Issei, si ya odiaba a muerte a la heredera Gremory… con esta nueva información, quería ver su cabeza en una pica cada vez con más fuerza. Sin embargo Irina no lo dejo expresar el odio en su mirada.

-Descubrimos este lugar… jugamos un rato, y luego nos fuimos jurando que este lugar quedaría en secreto…- ella volteó a ver a Issei mientras levantaba su meñique. - Lo juramos por el meñique…- a pesar de que había una gran sonrisa en su rostro, las lágrimas que acompañaban esa sonrisa quebraron algo en el corazón de Issei. -Y me duele en el corazón… que por culpa de una maldita desgracia hija de perra… te haya hecho tanto daño… incluso haciéndote olvidar nuestra promesa…- Issei sabía perfectamente que Irina no era de insultar a menos que estuviera totalmente molesta… y ese momento no era una excepción.

-Irina… déjalo atrás. Ya pasó…- Issei trato de calmar las aguas, pero aún así no fue suficiente.

-Que lo deje… que lo deje! Como puedes dejar pasar algo así!? Ella te arruinó la vida! Y tú solo me pides que lo deje?!- Ddraig, cuando vio que esto podía pasar formó un hechizo de silencio e ilusión alrededor de los dos jóvenes para proteger a las niñas de ver tal escena.

-Si yo no hubiera pasado por todo eso, ahora no estaríamos aquí… tienes razón, no habría sufrido tanto…- Issei se acercó a su mejor amiga, y limpio sus lágrimas. -Pero no habría ganado todo lo que tengo ahora-

-Y si ganabas más? Y si ganabas más de lo quienes ahora y sin sufrir?!- Irina, con esas palabras, borró la pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Issei.

-Ya nunca lo sabré… y no me interesa averiguarlo…- Issei apoyo su frente contra la de Irina. -Porque prefiero mil veces haber sufrido todo lo que pasé y estar aquí… a que estar con una persona que planeo mi muerte para su beneficio- Issei miraba a Irina a los ojos y sonreía. Después de un tiempo, la joven exorcista ya estaba más tranquila.

-Perdóname por actuar así… es solo que me molesta todo lo que pasaste sólo- a pesar de ya estar tranquila, la expresión de tristeza no desaparecía de la expresión de Irina, que se sentó al borde del lago contemplando los color otoñales que se reflejaban en él.

-Sabes… recuerdo que fue aquí, donde me dijiste que tendrías que irte de Japón… pero apenas y recuerdo algo más de ese día- dijo Issei fingiendo, pues viendo el recuerdo sobre el día que descubrieron ese lugar, todos los demás recuerdos que implicaban ese lugar fueron apareciendo en su mente causándole pequeños dolores de cabeza.

 ** _Flashback – Hace Once Años_**

-Issei… yo, voy a mudarme a otro pais- ante estas palabras de Irina, el mundo de Issei cayó a pedazos como una torre de naipes cae por el viento.

-C-Como que te mudas?- el pobre castaño no podía creer lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-Nos mudaremos a Inglaterra… mi papá fue reasignado a una de esas iglesia y… nos mudaremos allí- Irina estaba muy triste.

-Entonces cásate conmigo!- tal petición hizo que Irina se ruboricé a grandes niveles, porque su amigo le había pedido tal cosa?

-C-Como?...- a pesar de estar en un estado de shock total, Irina logro articular esa pregunta.

-Mi mamá dijo que si un niño y una niña se casan… ellos permanecerán juntos para toda la vida- aunque en parte era cierto, Irina sabía que lo que había dicho su amigo estaba algo mal…

-No se puede… tenemos que ser grandes para casarnos y todavía somos niños- ella en verdad quería ejecutar el plan de su amigo para quedarse, sin embargo lo que dijo era verdad.

-Entonces… cuando sea grande iré a buscarte! Y me casare contigo para siempre estar juntos!- Issei estaba totalmente decidido. Irina sabía de esto, con solo ver los ojos llenos de determinación de su primer amigo, era suficiente para saber que no pararía hasta que recibiera una respuesta positiva. Y a decir verdad… a ella no le disgusto la sugerencia de Issei.

-Bien… juro por mi meñique, que viendo nos volvamos a encontrar me casare contigo…- dijo Irina, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y alzaba su dedo meñique.

-Juro por mi meñique, que cuando sea grande, te buscare y me casare contigo… hasta ese día, no entraré a este lugar y será un secreto que guardaré de todos, menos de ti- juro Issei sellando la promesa de Irina estrechando su meñique con el de su amiga.

-Es una promesa!-

 ** _Fin del Flashback – Actualidad_**

-Tu… jugaste al Final Fantasy X?- pregunto Issei mientras miraba a sus hijas jugar a las atrapadas.

-Si… lo jugué en secreto de los líderes del vaticano… ellos prohibían toda clase de vídeo juegos- decía Irina recordando esos días con una sonrisa.

-Pero como siempre, la ruda y testaruda Irina Shidou… hizo lo que quiso- dijo Issei con un tono burlón.

-Asi es… pero no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por su Grandiosa madre, Hikaru Shidou! Que le compro la consola y el juego a escondidas de su marido- Irina no se quedó atrás, y continuó con la broma de su amigo.

-Ahhh no sabes como extraño las misas que daba tu padre… después de que él se fue, fui un par de veces más… pero los que llegaron no eran tan animados como él, y termine perdiendo el interés- dijo Issei mirando a un cristal en el suelo, era extraño… ya que la mayoría de los cristales en la cueva o eran de color rojo o eran de color anaranjado… pero ese cristal, tenía de ambos, rojo y naranja.

-Si, mi papá era el mejor en eso… ahora también es un exorcista como yo- dijo Irina algo triste. -Casi nunca podía estar con el debido a eso, pero siempre me ayudó cuando más lo necesite, así que todo está bien- Irina daba muy feliz al decir esas palabras. Issei creía que se pondría triste al recordar que su padre no pudo estar con ella mucho tiempo en su infancia, pero fue todo lo contrario. -Porque me preguntaste si había jugado Final Fantasy?- Irina estaba con esa incógnita.

-Ahhh, es porque quería que cantarás una canción conmigo que trata sobre ese juego, obviamente la canción no es mia… es solo por diversión- dijo Issei mientras que, con un movimiento sutil, tomaba y guardaba ese cristal que había visto antes y sacaba su teléfono con un par de auriculares, y le hacía escuchar la melodía de la canción a su amiga… ocultando muy bien sus actos.

-Muy bien, claro que me gustaría cantar contigo… como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Irina muy contenta, de poder volver a hacer algo de cuando eran niños.

-Como cuando cantábamos las canciones de Dragon Ball Z?- pregunto Issei recordando esos momentos, y sorprendiendo a Irina.

-Si… y tienes la letra?- aunque Irina se sorprendió que Issei recordará eso, dejo esa sorpresa para concentrarse en lo actual.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Issei mientras convocaba dos papeles con la letra de la canción escrita. La verdad era que había mentido, no tenía la letra a mano… pero le había pedido a su gran amigo Ddraig que lo ayudará en esa instancia determinante para él.

-Bien vamos a ver…- después de escuchar un par de veces la melodía de la canción y memorizarse la letras, que era bastante poca, Irina ya estaba lista para acompañar a su amigo en esa canción.

-Bien… está canción, más que nada… quiero que escuches lo que me toca cantar… creo que, la letra dirá todo- dijo Issei mientras se acercaba a las niñas y les pedía que mantengan silencio solo por un momento, ellas sin ningún problema aceptaron.

 ** _Final Fantasy X - Kronno Zomber con Nery Godoy_**

 _Issei: Todo comienza en Zanarkand_

 _Hasta que un día normal_

 _Nos comenzaron a atacar_

 _Shin nunca tuvo piedad_

 _Nadie le podía parar_

 _Él nos quiso castigar_

 _Y arrasó nuestra ciudad con la fuerza de un huracán._

 _Mientras que los oradores nunca paren de rezar_

 _Podrás abrir los ojos pero no será real,_

 _Vivirás una mentira paralela a la verdad_

 _Y es que Spira sigue viva aunque destruyan Zanarkand._

 _Nuestras fuerzas se unirán para combatir al mal_

 _Todo principio tiene su propio final_

 _Lucharemos con el poder de invocar, nadie más les temerá_

 _Aunque tengamos que morir para así resucitar_

 _Llegó la hora de soñar,_

 _Ya que los sueños es el poder mas inmenso de crear,_

 _No te detengas, nunca mires hacia atrás_

 _Si luchas por lo que quieres, entonces estoy seguro de que si lo lograras._

 ** _Estribillo:_**

 _Issei: Tú dime, dime si merece la pena…_

 _Tú dime, dime romper estas cadenas_

 _Tú dime, dime mirar la luna llena tú dímelo... así que dímelo._

 _Dime, dime si merece la pena_

 _Tú dime, dime romper estas cadenas_

 _Tú dime, dime mirar la luna llena tú dímelo... Así que dímelo..._

 _Irina: Dos miradas que se cruzan_

 _Dos almas que se enamoran_

 _Y ya no existe nadie más_

 _Un sueño de amor en guerra, cielo, mar, luz y tierra…_

 _No quiero despertar._

" _Que hermosa voz tiene… en verdad es la misma Irina que cuando cantábamos 'Ángeles' Fuimos' hace años?"_ se pregunto Issei mentalmente recordando como desafinaba, aunque no pudo seguir pensando ya que le tocaba volver a cantar.

 _Issei: Desde la primera vez que cruzamos las miradas_

 _Algo en mi interior me dijo que me gustabas_

 _Tu mirada brillaba mientras que mi corazón se aceleraba_

 _Sin saber porque pero algo en mi afloraba_

 _En mi pecho, en mi templo, todo pasaba lento_

 _Sientes que a tu alrededor ya no existe movimiento_

 _Es el momento en el que piensas que se ha parado hasta el tiempo_

 _Para hacer de un buen encuentro el encuentro más perfecto_

 _¿Dime si esto es verdadero me pregunto yo?_

 _Tenemos que buscar y aprovechar cada minuto que la vida nos depare_

 _Y apreciar cada segundo que podamos pasar juntos hasta que algo nos separe_

 _Este es mi sentimiento y te lo enseño, me encantó besarte en el lago como un niño pequeño_

" _E-El… se acuerda? El recuerda nuestro beso… aquí?"_ Irina estaba prestando atención a la letra de la canción como Issei le había pedido, sin embargo… esa última parte que Issei cantó… le llamó la atención y le hacía surguir la pregunta en su mente de, en verdad Issei recuerda ese beso de niños? Si es así, como era posible? Ddraig les había dicho mientras estaba inconsciente de que todas las memorias de Issei estaban alteradas por algún fallo en el hechizo de la Gremory.

 _Pues la magia en realidad no tiene dueño_

 _Es una lástima que no sea real y solamente sea un sueño_

" _El creé que es un sueño? Entonces… no cree que sea real? No, entonces porque me pidió que prestará atención a la letra de la canción?"_ la fé y la esperanza de que Issei recuerde el día que se besaron en ese lugar llenaban el corazón de Irina, pero el miedo y el temor de que solo crea que es un sueño atormentaban su mente, ya no sabía qué hacer.

 ** _Estribillo:_**

 _Issei: Tú dime, dime si merece la pena_

 _Tú dime, dime romper estas cadenas_

 _Tú dime, dime mirar la luna llena tu dímelo... así que dímelo_

 _Dime, dime si merece la pena_

 _Tú dime, dime romper estas cadenas_

 _Tú dime, dime mirar la luna llena tu dímelo... Así que dímelo..._

 _Irina: Dos miradas que se cruzan, dos almas que se enamoran_

 _Y ya no existe nadie más_

 _Un sueño de amor en guerra, cielo, mar, luz y tierra…_

 _No quiero despertar_

Si bien, Irina todavía continuaba con la incertidumbre de saber si Issei recordaba el pasado con ella o no, decidió terminar la canción que había empezado con el castaño. Las dos niñas aplaudieron maravilladas por la hermosa canción y melodía que acababan de escuchar. Sin embargo antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo al otro, me refiero a Issei e Irina, los estómagos de Hany y Miyuki empezaron a sonar, poniendo en evidencia a los dos niñas que tenían hambre y estaban muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-Creo que las niñas traviesas tienen habré- dijo Irina con una pequeña risilla.

-Supongo que tienes razón… creo que es hora de volver a casa- dijo Issei empezando a tapar nuevamente la entrada de la cueva dejándolos a ellos adentró.

-Pero Issei… como saldremos?- pregunto Irina olvidándose de algo fundamental.

-No olvides Irina… que ya no soy humano- dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus dos hijas. -Vamos…- el castaño convocó un círculo mágico debajo de él y de las niñas, que solo estaba a la espera de la pelicastaña.

-Espera un momento!... Niñas- Irina detuvo el portal de Issei… y se acercó a las niñas. -Escúchenme por favor, prométanme que no le contarán a nadie de este lugar… para su padre y para mí, es muy valioso… me lo prometen?- Irina no quería que nadie más que ellos conocieran ese lugar, por eso quería asegurarse que no le cuenten a nadie más sobre esa cueva.

-Muy bien!-

-Lo prometo…- dijeron tanto Hany como Miyuki.

-Muchas gracias…- agradeció Irina, ya lista para ser tele transportada. Issei activo el círculo mágico y cuando estaban a punto de llegar al salón de la casa de Sona… Issei dijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Irina…- esas palabras soltadas por Issei, tomaron por sorpresa a Irina, que inmediatamente se volteó a verlo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue sorprendida por...

-Feliz cumpleaños Irina!- … todos sus amigos y conocidos que le gritaron eso mientras soltaban serpentinas y globos sobre ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijita!- Hikaru, rápidamente se acercó a su primera hija y la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños Irina-nee-sama!- fue su familia la que primeramente abrazo a la cumpleañera, para que después sigan sus amigos y el resto de sus conocidos.

-Por primera vez tienes una fiesta sorpresa!- grito Issei detrás de Irina muy feliz de que lo que había planeado sea haya vuelto realidad.

-Si… por primera vez, me sorprendieron- dijo Irina feliz. A diferencia de las dos fiestas anteriores, está fue más tranquila… el recuerdo y las bromas e indirectas que soltaban Issei y Grayfia avergonzaron a todos los presentes, aunque por supuesto no se metían con temas delicados, como eran el triángulo amoroso de Saji, Momo y Ruruko… o el particular amorío entre Reya y Meguri.

-Oye Issei…- Sona se acercaba al castaño a escondidas de las demás… -A donde estuvieron todo el día? No pude sentir sus auras en la ciudad…- Issei solo se rio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es un secreto…- fue la única respuesta que salió de la boca de Issei, y la única que saldría.

Eran las doce menos veinte, y la mayoría de los integrantes de la ahora mansión Sitri ya estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo. Y no digo todos, pues la aún cumpleañera estaba en la terraza de la mansión, observando el cielo en esa noche negra, solo siendo acompañada por la luz de las estrellas… o eso creía ella.

-Deberías de estar durmiendo no crees?- Issei, vestido de la misma forma que está mañana, solo que sin los abrigos… se acercaba hacia la joven castaña de ojos amatista.

-Y tu no?- respondió Irina con burla.

-Bueno… si debería, pero si duermo ten por seguro que no me despertarán durante todo un día…- dijo Issei en el mismo tono de Irina.

-Eso sería imposible…- dijo Irina, como si estuviera retando a Issei.

-Te sorprenderías… como te va a sorprender eso en tu cuello- dijo el castaño apuntando al pecho de la joven ojivioleta. La señalada, bajo su mirada, para encontrarse con un collar que tenía como decoración central, un corazón de dos colores, anaranjado y rojo, con unas palabras grabadas de forma que entrara en ese corazón.

-"Para mi valiente guerrera"… recuerdas ese día…- dijo Irina muy feliz por leer esa inscripción.

-Como olvidar en que perdí una apuesta contigo y me tocó ser la princesa en apuros…- dijo Issei mirando con cariño a su… prometida, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sintió ese día.

-Jejeje… si tienes razón, aunque debes admitir que con ese vestido y el cabello acomodado hacia abajo, si te veías muy bonita… je je- dijo con un tono burlón mientras le daba pequeños codazos a Issei en las costillas, logrando fastidiarlo un poco.

-Aun no recuerdo porque tenía que usar vestido…- Issei se tomó la cabeza con su mano derecha fingiendo recordar.

-Oh yo sí recuerdo… era porqu-

-ERA EN SENTIDO FIGURADO! LO RECUERDO TODO!- grito Issei alterado impidiendo que Irina continúe. -Incluso me hiciste usar bragas…- dijo Issei llorando de forma chistosa, mientras su compañero dragón se moría de la risa dentro de su mente.

-Si tienes razón!... Jajajajaja!- se carcajeaba Irina mientras se apoyaba en Issei que solo podía llorar al estilo anime al recordar tales cosas.

-Ja Ja Ja que gracioso…- Issei hablo con mucho sarcasmo. -Lee lo que está atrás…- alentó Issei.

-Lo que está atrás?...- Irina volteo el corazón y se encontró con otro grabado. -" _Recuerda que nunca olvido mis promesas… querida prometida"_ \- claramente esto estaba escrito en letras más pequeñas para que entrara todo en ese pequeño corazón, pero aún así era legible. -T-Tu… recuerdas…- Irina estaba perpleja por lo que había leído.

-Recordar nuestro beso? Por supuesto que sí. Recordar nuestra promesa? Cómo olvidaría algo tan importante?…- dijo Issei sonriéndole a Irina con cariño. Irina, sin poder contenerse, envolvió el cuello de Issei con sus brazos, y…

 ** _Chuu~_**

… Le dio un beso apasionante, que demostraba todo el amor que sentía por su "amigo" y que mantenía reprimido todo ese tiempo. Cuando descubrió que el se había vuelto un demonio, creyó que la posiblidad de estar con la persona que amaba se esfumaba poco a poco… pero cuando vio que él no había cambiado en nada, que seguia siendo el Hyoudou Issei que había conocido hace años, la esperanza de que recordará su promesa de niños nunca se esfumó. Sin embargo, cuando le comentaron que había sufrido alteraciones en sus memorias, sus esperanzas fueron diluyéndose con el paso del tiempo… sin embargo, Issei recordaba sus vivencias de niños, recordaba su primer beso… recordaba la promesa de casarse con ella.

-Creí que los habías olvidado… creí que esa maldita te había alterado nuestros recursos…- decía Irina casi al borde de las lágrimas por la felicidad que sentía.

-Si fue así… pero tú me ayudaste a recordar… y ahora, nunca más lo olvidaré- Issei abrazo a su prometida con mucho cariño.

-Fue el mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo…- dijo Irina mientras correspondía al abrazo del castaño.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir… ya es tarde, además hay que planear el cumpleaños de Eri…- dijo Issei mientras seguía abrazando a la exorcista.

-A si? Y cuando es?- pregunto Irina curiosa por ese tema. El castaño saco su celular y observo la hora.

-Bien, a ver… ya es dos de enero. Es pasado mañana, cuatro de enero…- Irina se desprendió del abrazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa mientras estaba tomada de la mano por Issei.

-Vaya… si que tenemos poco tiempo no?- pregunto Irina, que tuvo que frenar en seco, pues su acompañante se había detenido antes de entrar a la casa. Pero sólo duró un par de segundos, fue tan corto el tiempo que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Irina de preguntar qué pasaba.

-No tan poco como el de tu cumpleaños- dijo Issei entrando a la casa y disponiéndose a dormir.

 ** _Momentos antes – En la terraza de un edificio lejos de Issei e Irina._**

Podemos ver a un grupo de chicos viendo hacia el lugar donde Issei e Irina compartían un momento especial para ambos.

-Ese chico tiene potencial verdad?- el que hablo, fue un chico rubio con rasgos extranjeros, de ojos azules y lentes que vestía un traje formal, además de que en su cintura había una espada.

-Por supuesto que sí Arthur… si no, no sería candidato para tener a mis hijos- la que dijo esto, con una voz casi sensual, fue una chica de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, vestida con un Kimono negro algo desarreglada dejando ver un prominente escote, provocado también por sus grandes senos, aunque eso no era lo curioso de ella, sino que también tenía orejas y dos colas de gato a juego con su cabello.

-Aun sigue con esa idea Kuroka-sama?- la que formuló está interesante pregunta, fue una joven con unos rasgos parecidos al del chico llamado Arthur. Tenía el cabello rubio y algo largo que le llegaba debajo de los hombros además de estar algo ondulado, tiene ojos de color azul, además de estar vestida con una falda morada que llega hasta sus rodillas, una camisa blanca con unos bordados, lléva una capa que cubre sus hombros hasta media espalda, y terminaba su look con un sombrero grande característico de las brujas de las películas. Estaba descalza y sentada en una escoba voladora.

-Por supuesto que sí Le Fay-chan… el es un candidato perfecto- dijo la ahora conocida como Kuroka mientras se lamía sus dedos de forma sensual y provocativa.

-Yo solo quiero enfrentarme a él y ver hasta dónde puede llegar…- dijo un chico con armadura china del periodo de los tres reinos y un báculo en su espalda en el cual apoyaba sus brazos.

-Créeme Bikou, yo seré la primera en enfrentarme a él… y lograré derrotarlo- dijo otra chica sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de una nube voladora de color oro con la misma armadura del ya conocido como Bikou, solo que en femenino. Esta chica tenía los ojos de color marrón y el cabello del mismo color.

-Ya lo veremos hermanita…- Bikou mostraba una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba a la que había llamado su hermana.

-Sabes que no me gusta me llames así!- la joven mujer se levantó y paró en la nube de color oro mientras tomaba por el cuello a Bikou.

-A si? Y que harás?- la joven castaña apretó los dientes y preparo su puño dispuesta a acertar un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de su hermano.

-Bikou! Akiko! Ya déjense de estupideces!- grito un chico de plateada cabellera, de ojos color avellana además de que lleva puesto una camisa verde oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero negra. También lleva pantalones vaqueros de color burdeos con una cadena plateada que cuelga sobre ellos y zapatos negros.

-Pero Vali! El empezó!- gritaron los dos apuntándose el uno al otro.

-No me interesa, solo cállense!- El ahora conocido como Vali se volteó a verlos demostrando en su mirada lo molesto que estaba.

-Ya cariño… déjalos, son solo peleas tontas…- dijo una mujer de cabello negro ojos de color azul, de buenas medidas que estaba vestida con un vestido negro holgado que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas dejando ver qué está descalza. Aunque había algo peculiar en ella… tenía algo de pancita.

-Tu que crees Gina?- pregunto Vali mirando a la chica de vestido negro.

-Va a morir…- las palabras de esta chica conocida como Gina, sorprendió a todos los presentes. -El lo sabe… por eso nos está mirando ahora- rápidamente todos voltearon a ver a donde antes estaba Issei e Irina, descubriendo que era verdad, el los estaba mirando pero solo fue por un segundo. -Sabe que tiene asuntos que atender contigo Vali… antes de morir quiere resolverlos- el chico de cabellera plateada miró un momento al suelo reflexionando algo que sintió cuando Issei los miró… más bien, algo que no sintió.

 **{Tu también lo notaste, verdad compañero?}** En su espalda aparecieron un par de alas de color blanco y azul brillante.

-Si Albion… si lo noté- dijo Vali sonriendo.

-Que sucede Cariño?- pregunto Gina mirando al peliplata.

-Naturalmente, al ser él el Sekiryuuttei y yo el Hakuryuukou deberíamos odiarnos a muerte por el destino que nos rige… sin embargo, no sentí hostilidad provenir de él. Y estoy casi seguro… que el tampoco la sintió por mi parte…- dijo Vali sonriendo algo frustrado pero a la vez feliz.

-Quiere decir que…-

-Si Gina… la maldición se rompió. Tanto él como yo… seremos los últimos portadores de los dragones celestiales-

 ** _Comentarios!:_**

 **Aten92:** _la verdad si, la historia ya va tomando cada vez más forma. Creo que con este capítulo te vas dando cuenta de lo totalmente diferente que es al Canon. Nos leemos en otro capítulo._

 **Darle knight discord:** _muchas gracias y feliz navidad atrasadísima._

 **Tenzalucard:** _Feliz navidad con mucho retraso!_

 **Relámpago X** : _Rossweisse si estará, pero no sé unirá al clan Gremory, la verdad estoy muy indecisa sobre lo que haré con ella. Tal vez luego les dé a votar a ustedes un par de capítulos antes de que planee incluirla. Y su te preguntas de que hubiera pasado si Issei ni se rendía, pues el mismo Issei lo respondió en este capítulo… no se sabe y nunca se sabrá. Tal vez en alguna parte de esta historia se me ocurrió que hubiera pasado, sin embargo… ya no le doy más vueltas a ese tema. Un saludo._

 **Sil-celestion-boos imperial:** _muchas gracias por tu opinión y la verdad si, la unión familiar para mí es algo importante y muy anhelada… quiero reflejar eso en la historia. Perdón por el retraso. Un saludo._

 **Werand:** _hola, a pasado tiempo desde que nos escribimos. La verdad si, trato de que Issei no pierda su toque cómico sin llegar a lo estúpido. Tus sugerencias son buenas y las tendré en cuenta. Aunque la pelea entre Issei y Vali es algo llamativo para mí, no estoy segura de poder hacerla bien sin que se vea forzado. Ya que el final del capítulo deja claro que la maldición o destino de los dos dragones celestiales se rompió y ellos son sus últimos portadores. Si se me ocurre algo, ten pon segura que la pondré. Sobre el día de los padres en la academia y la limpiada de piscina, ya llegará… posiblemente el primero aparezca en uno o dos capítulos… sin embargo el otro, aparecerá después por los tiempos climáticos que abarcan Japón en los meses en los que está actualmente la historia. Nos llenos el siguiente capítulo y perdón por el retraso._

 **TianLongYi:** _no hay problema, no pasa nada… gracias a ti por esperar el capítulo con ansias y en verdad espero seguir con esto. Nos leemos en otro capítulo_

 **Dark Issei:** _toda crítica es bien recibida mientras sea con respeto, no hay problema. Y gracias por tenerme paciencia, todavía soy principiante, aún así me esfuerzo por mejorar en cada capítulo._

 **Trihexa1777:** _hola! No te preocupes no voy a dejar esta historia por nada del mundo… a menos que me pase algo gravísimo(que espero que no), y si no público en tres meses, una: o no he tenido tiempo. O dos: falta de inspiración. Nos leemos luego y gracias por tu apoyo._

 **Kuro no kori tenshi:** _hola, aquí está la actualización._

 **Hola! Por fin vuelvo a aparecer por estos lares… les voy a explicar mi ausencia. Antes de comenzar el año tuve un problema personal que me afectó mucho, que no voy a detallar y no es por ofender a nadie… pero estoy segura que no a muchos les importa, y cuando salí de eso vino un problema de inspiración y de falta de ideas, hasta que por fin llegó el momento y lo aproveche. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo… y nos vemos hasta otro, que espero que no sea en meses. Y feliz año nuevo re mil atrasado!**

 **PD: no se preocupen por los comentarios sin sentido, aunque algunos duelen, no les presto atención a la mayoría.**


	37. La Fusión y sus consecuencias

Las 10 de la mañana eran marcadas en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de luz, a un costado de la cama de la habitación de Issei. En esta misma estaban todas las enamoradas del castaño, incluida ahora Irina. Las niñas empezaron a despertarse, bostezando y frotándose sus ojitos para estar bien despiertas. Lo primero que hicieron al despertar, fue tratar de ir a levantar a su papá, una misión que ellas consideran algo imposible. Puesto que en la cama habían muchos "obstáculos". Todas las chicas estaban durmiendo en una posición que les complicaba el paso a las niñas. Aún así, lograron llegar hasta donde estaba Issei… y empezaron a moverlo con el objetivo de despertarlo.

-Papi despierta…- Hany susurraba mientras movía el rostro de su padre.

-Papi… hambre- Miyuki, que no era de muchas palabras, quería pasar tiempo con su papá, pero no quería hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Pero con el pasar de los minutos y al no conseguir éxito, ambas niñas empezaron a asustarse y a desesperarse.

-Papi! Despierta! Despierta!- Miyuki no podía aguantar más. Su desesperación por tratar de despertar a su papá llegó a tal punto de llorar y gritar.

-Papi vamos… no juegues asi!- y Hany no estaba en mejor forma que su hermana, también lloraba y movía a su padre con desesperación. Al sentir los llantos desesperados de las niñas, tanto Akemi como Yami se despertaron de golpe, asustadas y temerosas por creer que les había pasó algo. Pero al darse la vuelta, lo que vieron fue a sus dos hijas desesperadas por despertar a Issei, y este último parecía no tener reacción ante los intentos de las niñas.

-Niñas! Que les sucede?!- histérica como una madre preocupada, Akemi salto por la cama para llegar a su hija, Hany, para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla.

-Miyuki! Que sucedió?!- Yami, de la misma forma que su hermana, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.

-Papi… no despierta!-

-No despierta!- ambas niñas gritaron eso fuertemente logrando despertar a absolutamente todos en la casa, que sin dudarlo ni un momento fueron a averiguar que sucedía en ese lugar.

-Como que no despierta!?- grito Akemi asustada.

-Issei! No me hagas esto ahora idiota!- cuando Yami, por propio impulso, estaba por tomar a Issei del cuello de su camiseta y moverlo desesperadamente… Ddraig hizo acto de presencia mediante el Sacred Gear de su compañero.

 **[Cálmense todos ahora!]** La voz imponente del dragón no dejo lugar a protestas o a su quiera no prestarle atención.

-Ddraig-sama… usted podría decirnos que sucede?- Gabriel, que estaba más atenta que los demás, pregunto eso cortésmente.

 **[Por supuesto que sí. Lo que sucede aquí, es que mi compañero necesita descansar. Pasó varios días sin dormir bien y necesita recuperar fuerzas… es por eso que ahora mismo no reacciona…]** Ddraig puso su voz más tranquila y hablo para referirse a las niñas. **[Hany… Miyuki… no se preocupen por su padre. Solo necesita dormir… lo más probable es que despierte mañana. Así que tranquilícense… por favor]** las niñas poco a poco empezaron a calmarse, al igual que todos los demás presentes.

-Es un alivio… al menos no es nada grave- dijo Kyouko más tranquila por el estado de su hijo.

 **[Solo les quiero pedir un favor… mi compañero necesita descansar también mentalmente, y no puede hacerlo del todo si constantemente lo atormentan unas pesadillas… les quiero pedir que por favor alguna de ustedes le acompañé]** pidió el dragón celestial cortésmente, mientras estaba muy preocupado por el estado mental de su compañero.

-Pesadillas? Y de que tratan esas pesadillas?- Reynare pregunto eso, ya conociendo parte de la respuesta.

 **[Pesadillas donde atormentan a sus seres queridos… y aunque no lo creas, tú también estás entre ellos Reynare…]** las palabras dichas por el dragón, impresionaron no solo a la joven Ángel Caído… sino también a todos los presentes, excepto las tres niñas en el lugar, que eran ajenas a eso.

 **[Él sabe que no te involucrarse en lo que le sucedió a Asia Argento por tu voluntad, al igual que Kalawarner…]** Reynare, que creyó que nunca iba a ser perdonada, empezó a llorar de la felicidad… pues su único anhelo hasta ese momento era conseguir el perdón de la persona que más había dañado. Y por fin lo había logrado, aunque sin hacer nada… **[Si bien mi compañero está perdonándote poco a poco Reynare... No te recomendaría comenzar a tener confianza con el todavía… cuando el te haya disculpado del todo, te hablará… de lo contrario, mantente al margen]** las palabras del dragón, más haya de ser una amenaza era una advertencia… no porque se preocupara por su compañero, sino porque se preocupaba por ella… Issei no estaba al cien por cien en lo mental, así que sería mejor no arriesgarla ni que se arriesgue en vano.

-Muy buen Ddraig-sama… muchas gracias por la advertencia- la hija de los líderes de Grigory en ese lugar, hizo una reverencia y agradeció las palabras del dragón.

-Que tenemos que hacer si Issei sufre una pesadilla?- Sona hablo tocando el tema de más importancia.

 **[Si mi compañero llega a tener una pesadilla, no se va a mover ni a quejar… no es una película ni tampoco un niño, pero aunque es un poco complicado de percibir… si mi compañero en algún momento llega a fruncir el señor levemente, es porque una pesadilla está por comenzar…]** ante esa información, todos creían que era casi imposible evitar que Issei tenga una pesadilla. **[Pero eso no es así si está con alguna de ustedes. Él se siente en paz cuando está en compañía de seres queridos… a si que se les será más fácil la cosa]** termino de explicar Ddraig para alivio de los demás.

-Muy bien Ddraig-sama… cuente con nosotros para cuidar de Issei…- inmediatamente Tsubaki dijo eso mientras, rápidamente se acostaba al lado de Issei y lo abrazaba, poniendo celosas a todas las demás enamoradas del castaño.

-Que haces ahí, Tsubaki?!- la heredera Sitri decía eso mientras dejaba salir un aire frío de su cuerpo.

-Que?... Solo estoy cuidando de Issei…- Tsubaki se acomodaba aún más en la cama mientras se abrigaba con las frazadas de la misma.

-Y quien dijo que tú serías la que lo cuidaría?- Sona hablaba con mucha autoridad, pero Tsubaki no le prestaba atención, y fingió dormirse en el pecho de castaño, para colmo Issei, dormido, la abrazó apegándola más a él. Este gesto involuntario del castaño, por su puesto, puso a las demás como fieras.

-A ver… vamos a hacer una cosa- Sara hablo con tal autoridad que incluso Tsubaki, atrapada por el abrazo de Issei, presto total atención a las palabras de la líder Sitri. -Cada una de ustedes cuidara de Issei durante el día, cada una dos horas con él… de acuerdo?- las jovencitas solo asintieron estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la líder Sitri.

Así se pasaría el día en la casa Sitri, intercambiando cada dos horas su posición de guardiana de Issei. Sin embargo, en la mente de este último, ni había tanta pasión y tranquilidad como se esperaba.

 _ **Espacio mental de Issei**_

El joven castaño estaba en una posición de meditación, estaba pensando en muchas cosas… pero principalmente, en porque su Sacred Gear no se activaba con normalidad.

" _No puede ser por los síntomas que me están matando… se supone que solo serían aleatorios, no solo cuando activo mi Sacred Gear, hay algo más"_ pesaba el castaño mientras ponía su mano en su mentón, como si pensara con más claridad.

 **[Acabo de pedirles a los demás que te dejarán descansar… y es lo menos que haces?]** Ddraig hizo acto de presencia y sonaba molesto.

" _Estoy descansando Ddraig… mi cuerpo está dormido"_ trato de excusarse el castaño ante la acusación de su maestro.

 **[No solo tienes que descansar tu cuerpo niño… también debe de descansar tu mente, de lo contrario es en vano]** dijo el dragón recostándose a un par de metros de Issei.

" _No puedo descansar todavía Ddraig… hay una cosa que me incomoda"_ dijo el portador de la Boosted Gear, tratando de buscar concejo en su gran amigo.

 **[Que es lo que estuviste pensando?…]** A pesar de que estaba en desacuerdo de que Issei no descansará, creyó que era más sensato escuchar a su compañero para ver si la incomodidad de sentía tenía solución o no.

" _Verás… me parece extraño el hecho de no poder activar mi Sacred Gear, no debería de haber ningún impedimento… sin embargo cada vez que lo hago siento una pequeña descarga por mi cuerpo y ni hablar sobre tratar de activar el modo 'False'… entonces pensé que hay algo malo dentro de la Boosted Gear…"_ si bien, Ddraig no quería darle más vueltas al asunto de la activación del Sacred Gear, las palabras de su portador le generaron curiosidad.

 **[A dónde quieres llegar con esto?]** Pregunto Ddraig queriendo saber el objetivo de su compañero.

" _Piensalo Ddraig… cuendo fue la última vez que sucedió algo similar… cuando fue la última vez que al tratar de activar una función del Sacred Gear, recibí una descarga?"_ Ante las palabras de Issei, Ddraig empezó a pensar.

 **[La última vez que eso sucedió… fue cuando trataste de activar el Juggernaut Drive en esa noche de descontrol… fue causado por un cortocircuito]** Ddraig empezaba a entender el punto de Issei.

" _Si compañero... y ese corto circuito fue causado por un objeto desconocido en el Sacred Gear…"_ el castaño ayudaba a su maestro a entender lo que había pensado.

 **[Nothung y Nightmere… las espadas que aún están dentro de ti…]** Ddraig había comprendido todo, si un objeto desconocido es leído a la hora de activar alguna función del Sacred Gear, se producirá un cortocircuito que obligue al portador a reiniciar el Sacred Gear hasta encontrar la forma de quitar ese objeto desconocido.

" _Asi es Ddraig… las únicas dos espadas que se fusionaron…"_ dijo Issei con una sonrisa por haber descubierto el motivo de los cortocircuitos que amenazaban su integridad.

 **[Aunque no lo entiendo Issei… cómo es posible? No se habían fusionado con Gram y Ascalon?]** Esa duda surgió en Ddraig, y milagrosamente, después de tanto meditar… Issei ya tenía una respuesta para eso.

" _Si ambas ya se habían fusionado con Yami y Akemi… sin embargo, ambas habían sido alguna vez una espada, si se hubieran fusionado ya no se habrían separado al ser una espada perfecta al haber un desbalance en las fuerzas sacras y demoniacas. Pero al estar Nothung y Nightmere fusionadas con Gram y Ascalon respectivamente, se evitó esa unión perfecta y las únicas que se fusionaron fueron estas últimas dos, y Yami y Akemi se fusionaban mediante estas…"_ aun cuando Issei aparentaba saber la razón de él porque de los cortocircuitos en él, apareció una duda más en el… pero que rápidamente resolvió.

 **[Si ese es el caso compañero… porque no se fusionaron Ascalon y Gram que eran más compatibles una con la otra al ser alguna vez una espada única; pero si lo hicieron dos espadas que no tenían nada que ver una con la otra?]** Esa precisa pregunta era la que tenía Issei.

" _Tenían miedo de desaparecer…"_ Issei soltó aquellas palabras en un susurro que fue escuchado por el dragón a su lado.

 **[A que te refieres con eso?]** por un momento el dragón celestial empezó a creer que su compañero estaba enloqueciendo, pensamiento que desapareció al escuchar la respuesta del castaño.

" _Ellas! Akemi y Yami! Sabían lo que pasaría si se fusionaban! Nunca más iban a poder separarse!... sus consientas! Iban a desaparecer!... por eso es que ellas no se fusionaron! Ellas usaron a Nothung y a Ascalon como escudos para no fusionarse, logrando asi la fusión de estas dos! Pero aun asi, se fusionaron… pero no fue permanente para alivio de ellas, lograron convertir a esas espadas y medio para fusionarse… lograron evitar volver a ser una espada perfecta…"_ el dragón estaba impactado por la gran respuesta de su compañero, y el gran conocimiento que estaba demostrando.

 **[Pero… entonces, porque ellas no te comentaron sobre eso?]** aunque creía en el juicio de su compañero, Ddraig quería asegurarse de que no estaba delirando por culpa de la maldición que lo encaminaba a su muerte.

" _Porque probablemente, lo hayan hecho de forma inconsciente y ni ellas mismas saben lo que lograron"_ con estas últimas palabras, Ddraig termino de confirmar que su compañero no estaba loco. _"Tengo una pregunta para ti Ddraig… si tu habitas mi Sacred Gear, porque no te diste cuenta de esto entes?"_ Issei quería saber cómo era que el ser que vivía dentro del Sacred Gear, no supiera lo que ocurría dentro del mismo objeto que habita. El dragón, se levantó de su posición y miro a Issei a los ojos.

 **[Yo habito el Sacred Gear… sin embargo, no sé lo que ocurre en su sistema. No olvides compañero, que el circuito del Sacred Gear está en el castillo que habitan los antiguos portadores]** ante esas palabras, Issei entro en razón… era verdad, la última vez que sucedió algo parecido fue con el Sacred Gear de su amada Asia y ni siquiera Ddraig sabia como solucionar el problema. **[Y si hablamos del porque te pude dar a Nightmere, es porque cuando activas el 'Gift' todo objeto viene a mí, para así poder extraer su poder dártelo a ti]** explico el dragón antes de que su compañero le replique eso.

" _Ya veo… aún así, tengo que extraer a esa espada de ese castillo"_ Issei había comenzado a caminar hacia donde se encontraba lo que quedaba del castillo que alguna vez estuvo más completo que ahora… sus muros ya casi han desaparecido, de las cinco torres que poseía solo quedan dos, y una en peor estado que otra… y una gran cantidad de poder oscuro escapaba de él.

 **[Entrar ahí, compañero… sería arriesgarlo todo… no olvides que si te atrapan, estás perdido]** Ddraig advirtió a su compañero, aunque de nada sirvió. Issei estaba totalmente decidido a lograr ese objetivo.

" _No te preocupes Ddraig… se que no me ocurrirá nada, después de todo… tengo una familia que proteger"_ dijo el castaño mientras empezaba a correr para así adentrarse en aquel castillo.

 _ **Habitación de Issei – Doce del mediodía.**_

-Tsubaki ya es hora de cambiar, son las doce- la que decía esto era Sona, que aparecía por la puerta mientras tenía una pistola de agua en mano. Fue precisamente esto último que alerto a la joven reina Sitri.

-Q-Que haces con esa pistola de agua Sona?- la joven pelinegra no tardó en expresar su sorpresa y miedo ante tal arma.

-Pues… solo dijo que si no sales de esa cama lentamente terminarás congelada…- la heredera Sitri apuntaba a su sirviente mientras decía estás palabras y dejaba salir un poco su aura congelante.

-W-Wow! T-Tranquila… no queremos que ocurra ninguna tragedia aquí- Tsubaki era consciente de que si ella era mojada, Issei posiblemente también.

-Eso no ocurrirá si sales de la cama con las manos en alto, el pijama bien puesto y muy despacito…- esta escena parecía sacada de alguna película de suspenso.

-S-Si… claro, s-solo no dispares…- dijo Tsubaki mientras poco a poco se deslizaba por la cama hasta llegar al borde y finalmente salir. -Ahora me iré lentamente, solo te pido que no me dispares Sona, está haciendo mucho frío como para mojarme ahora…- suplicaba la reina Sitri mientras se alejaba de Issei y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Bien, dile a las demás que mi turno comienza ahora… y no te mojarme, de acuerdo?- la heredera Sitri estaba chantajeando a su propia amiga, para que les mandará un mensaje a las demás.

-Muy bien…- dijo Tsubaki antes de salir por la puerta algo asustada. Al estar ya afuera y segura, pudo respirar con normalidad.

Dentro de la habitación, Sona estaba cambiándose de ropa, a su pijama habitual, que consistía en un pantalón azul marino polarizado, acompañado de una blusa blanca con el estampado de un conejito amarillo y un buzo de algodón rosado con capucha y está última un par de orejas de conejo. La joven de ojos violetas, no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se acomodó a un lado de Issei y este, por impulso y reflejo, la abrazó juntándola a su cuerpo aún más.

-Esto… esto es el paraíso- dijo Sona antes de comenzar a dormirse poco a poco por la gran comodidad que tenía, y porque podía estar junto a la persona que amaba a solas, aunque esté no estuviera consciente.

 _ **Espacio mental de Issei – Actualidad**_

De vuelta con Issei, este se encontraba escondido detrás de una de las paredes del castillo que representa el circuito de su Sacred Gear, pues había llamado la atención de uno de los portadores antiguos que, curiosamente, pasaba por ahí.

 **-Drax! Ven aquí! No estamos para tonterías!-** justo cuando Issei estaba a punto de ser descubierto, apareció otro portador, en este caso mujer, que llamó la atención del ahora reconocido como Drax.

" _Eso estuvo cerca… debo ser más cuidadoso"_ dijo Issei para sí mismo, cuando confirmo que el demonio ya estaba lejos. Una vez confirmado eso, Issei continúo con su búsqueda de la espada que estaba causando estragos en su Sacred Gear.

Al ser un demonio, los objetos sacros causaban un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y gracias a eso, Issei, logro encontrar lo que buscaba. La espada estaba enfrente de él, siendo amarrada por varios lazos oscuros. La espada era plateada en toda la extensión de su filo y era de color negro brillante en lo que quedaba del arma.

" _Por fin la encontré… aunque no fue tan difícil, si fue complicado"_ dijo Issei para sí mismo, mientras se acercaba a la espada.

" _Bien Issei… no olvides que una vez toques esa espada, los antiguos portadores vendrán a por ti… no te la juegues, se rápido e inteligente. Solo sal rápido de aquí"_ se dijo el castaño para sí mismo, dándose aliento y advirtiéndose a si mismo.

Y así, tomando aliento y con una mirada decidida, tomo la espada, separándola de los lazos que la sujetaban, y empezando a correr. Pronto sintió como el aura de sus antiguos portadores empezaban a moverse por todo el castillo.

" _Mierda… son muy rápidos!" grito Issei estúpidamente, ya que los portadores descubrieron su ubicación._

 **-Ya no escaparas de aquí!-** rápidamente, el demonio conocido como Gloxinia, apareció frente a él.

" _Vaya… y pensé que lograría salir sin ser atrapado"_ dijo Issei mientras mostraba una sonrisa derrotada.

 **-Pensaste mal, niño… no volverá a ocurrir lo mismo que la última vez-** dijo aquel hombre viejo con furia en su mirada. A pesar de esas palabras acompañadas de un gran poder, Issei solo sonrió con confianza afirmando su agarre en la nueva espada.

" _No afirmes eso, no sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer sin Ddraig…"_ el castaño elevó la espada sobre su cabeza.

 **[Nightmere!]**

La espada brillo obedeciendo las palabras de Issei y activando la habilidad que alguna vez perteneció al fragmento de Excalibur "Nightmere". Un montón de figuras de Issei aparecieron alrededor del original, y de un momento a otro, se movieron dejando confundidos a los antiguos portadores, pues ahora ya no sabían donde estaba el original.

" _Les advertí que no me subestimaran…"_ la voz de Issei se escuchó multiplicada por la cantidad de ilusiones que habían, que por cierto eran diez. Por muy irónico que parezca, los Issei empezaron a correr en dirección a la salida del castillo, solo que esta vez eran más rápido. Pero los portadores antiguos no se quedaban atrás, ellos eran aún más veloces y lograban alcanzar a las ilusiones de Issei aún más rápido, fue por esta razón que al castaño no le quedó otra más que usar…

 **[Time Paralyzed]**

La habilidad de la espada demoniaca Nothung se activó logrando detener a los antiguos portadores en su posición.

" _Lo ven ahora?... sigo siendo alguien con o sin ustedes, no importa lo que traten de hacer para que caiga en la oscuridad, yo siempre seguiré en la luz… ustedes lograron extinguir mi luz, pero nunca extinguirán la luz de las personas que me aman…"_ dijo Issei con total calma en su modo de hablar. _"Pero aun asi les juro, que lograre romper esa maldición que los consume, y enseñarles una vez más, el camino lleno de luz y esperanza que puede llegar a ofrecer a el futuro"_ dijo Issei mirando a una de sus antiguas portadoras a los ojos, con una determinación increíble. Después de eso, el castaño salió con total tranquilidad del castillo solo para mirar a atrás y desactivar la habilidad de Nothung.

 **-Vaya… y yo que pensé que tendría que tendría que volver a intervenir…-** al escuchar esa voz, el castaño se tensó totalmente, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con el ser que más respetaba. **Luzbel Lucifer** se encontraba detrás de el con una sonrisa.

" _L-Luzbel-sama…"_ Issei no podía formular bien alguna palabra.

 **-Pensé que ya era hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento en la magia demoniaca y de luz… -** el antiguo demonio creo una esfera de magia de luz, demostrándole a Issei, que si era posible manejar magia de luz para los demonios. **-Ves... no miento, los demonios podemos manejar la magia de luz, después de todo alguna vez fuimos ángeles-** dijo aquel demonios ancestral, desvaneciendo la esfera de luz.

" _P-Pero tú eres un demonio antiguo, de los primeros en caer… yo soy un demonio reencarnado, como es posible que logre usar ese poder?"_ cuestiono Issei, con cierta lógica en su reclamo.

 **-Aun asi, el Sacred Gear de tu esposa Asia, era un Sacred Gear sacro… y también tienes a Akemi, que es una espada sacra, el hecho de que tú puedas manejar esas cosas sacras sin ningún problema, no te parece algo curioso?-** pregunto Lucifer poniendo a pensar a Issei mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ddraig.

" _P-Pero cómo?..." pregunto Issei para sí mismo quedándose atrás, pero al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba el primer gobernante del Inframundo._

 **-Es muy simple Issei… todos los demonios tienen esa capacidad, y lo reflejan en sus piezas demoniacas, sin embargo, cada nueva generación de demonios pierde más este atributo…-** explico Luzbel a su alumno en el arte de la magia. **-Los hijos de la Gremory ya no tendrán esta capacidad… es lamentable-** Luzbel dijo esto queriendo ver el gesto que pondría Issei al ser mencionada la Gremory, y la reacción del castaño fue la esperada por él, Issei mostro odio en su mirada. **-Podría decirse que eres el único de los demonios reencarnados, o incluso el único en demonio en saber esto actualmente…-** dijo Luzbel deteniéndose a mirar a Issei a los ojos.

" _Entonces… soy un demonio, mitad ángel?"_ pregunto Issei de forma estúpida.

 **-Jajajajaja… no, tú eres un dragón mitad humano que tiene el milagro de poder aprender habilidades de los demonios, los caídos y los ángeles-** aclaro Luzbel antes de que el castaño piense cosas estúpidas. **-Solo piensa que eres un humano… es lo único que necesitas mantener presente-** dijo Lucifer antes de desaparecer de la vista de Issei. **-Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana… más vale que descanses-** esas últimas palabras se escucharon en todo el espacio mental del castaño.

 **[Ese Luzbel es un personaje… se va dejándote con más dudas]** dijo Ddraig mientras se acercaba a su portador.

" _Si, tienes razón… ahora Ddraig, dime que hago con esto?"_ dijo el castaño enseñándole la espada a su compañero dragón.

 **[Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que hiciste con los anillos del Sacred Gear de tu amiga… tienes que llevarla a tu alma, después yo hare el resto]** dijo el dragón bajando su cabeza, para que Issei se suba encima de esta, para asi llegar más rápido. El viaje fue relativamente rápido, y ahora Issei se encontraba enfrente de la entrada de su alma. Tomando la espada con las dos manos, Issei introdujo la espada en su esencia vital, pronto sintió como su cuerpo empezó a arder, pero solo fue por un par de minutos. Con el paso del tiempo, ese ardor desapareció.

" _Ddraig… que fue eso?"_ dijo Issei recomponiéndose.

 **[Solo fue la reacción que tuvo tu ser al recibir un nuevo objeto en tu alma, es normal compañero… no te preocupes]** Issei a pesar de ya haber escuchado las palabras del dragón, el castaño no se levantaba del suelo… y estaba cabeceando como un bebe con sueño. **[Ya es hora de descansar compañero, y esta vez… ya no escusas]** Issei cayó al suelo totalmente dormido, pues Ddraig había usado magia para poder hacerlo dormir. Y asi había acabado el dia para nuestro protagonista, pero no para las chicas.

 _ **Fuera del espacio mental de Issei – Habitación de Issei – Dos de la tarde.**_

Esta vez, eran Akemi, Yami y las niñas quienes se adentraban a la habitación del castaño para pasar tiempo con él. Sobra decir que ellas decidieron no correr a Sona, pues sabían el muy poco tiempo que ella pasaba a solas con Issei, fue por esa razón y porque el castaño la estaba abrazando fuertemente, que no la corrieron de la habitación.

-Oye Yami… tu amas a Issei no?- pregunto Akemi de forma picara, ya sabiendo de los sentimientos de su hermana.

-E-Eso a ti no te importa Akemi…- decía Yami ocultando su rostro en el cabello de su hija, Miyuki. Ambas niñas, sabían que no tenían cabida en esa conversación.

-Claro que si Yami, soy tu hermana… además, creo que yo también amo a Issei- la joven rubia con pijama de color azul, dijo esas palabras mientras estaba muy sonrojada. -Y quiero saber si no te molestarías en que yo también sea parte del grupo de chicas que lo aman…- Akemi, no quería intervenir en la vida amorosa de su hermana, sin embargo… no podía dejar atrás ese sentimiento que la incomodaba y la hacía sonrojarse cuando lo veía con su hija Hany, actuar como un padre, como un chico normal… actuar como si ella fuera parte de su familia desde hace años. La joven chica con pijama rojo y de cabellera de un color rubio pálido.

-Eso no me corresponde a mi o a alguna de las demás… si Issei te acepta, ninguna de nosotras podrá reprochar… todas te conocemos, y sabemos cómo eres, no tendríamos objeción alguna- dijo Yami mientras acomodaba bien a Miyuki, que se había dormido en una posición incómoda. -Claro, es un caso diferente para las chicas que aparezcan de la nada diciendo que lo aman…- dijo Yami con el seño fruncido. -Espero tener tu apoyo para el "amable" interrogatorio de ser el caso- pero este desapareció y fue sustituido por una sonrisa divertida.

-Jejeje… por supuesto que sí, solo faltaría reunir el valor para decírselo…- dijo la joven de ojos azules algo sonrojada.

-Yo te recomendaría que lo hagas a solas, a si no sientes miedo por pasar vergüenza- aconsejo Yami, a su querida hermana.

-Gracias… por ayudarme- dijo Akemi.

-No hay nada que agradecer… después de todo, eso hacen las hermanas- dijo Yami acomodándose de forma más cómoda en la cama. Con el pasar de los segundos… un gran sentimiento de sueño surgió en ellas, era como si algo en Issei las obligará a sentir tal sensación de cansancio invadir su ser, y no podían evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo… al final, se durmieron.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **RelámpagoX:** _los fics que mencionaste son interesantes, tal vez les dé una leída rápida. Y espero que te esmeres mucho en tu primer one-shot, se que lo harás bien. Hasta la próxima._

 **Dark Knight Discord:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por esperar._

 **Ragna Lucifer:** _muchas gracias, espero y esté capítulo también te haya gustado._

 **Aten92:** _le dije que el fic no iba a ser muy igual al Canon, va a tener muchos cambios. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo_.

 **Drezz master:** _jajaja puede ser que aparezca Mario (ok no). Sinceramente, a este punto… no sé si dejarlo vivir o matarlo, porque las ideas me surgen en el momento, su bien yo planifico a futuro, si me gustó la idea que tuve en el momento se queda, y voy cambiando los posibles finales, solo queda esperar a ver qué sucede con los siguientes capítulos._

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y espero me perdonen el retraso, es que comenzaron las clases y no tengo mucho tiempo... Pero no abandonaré la historia, espero leerlos en un próximo capítulo.**_


	38. Los nuevos Lideres

La mañana del tres de enero había llegado a Kuoh, pero no sé podía sentir el movimiento en la casa Sitri, pues las chicas enamoradas de Issei habían decidido quedarse en cama, a excepción de Irina que había ido a jugar con las niñas junto a Xenovia. Los adultos en casa, eran bastante tranquilos y sentían que les faltaba algo de emoción a sus mañanas por la ausencia del castaño, aunque admitían que era mucho más tranquilo y relajante. Mientras que el resto de los jóvenes, disfrutaban en sus habitaciones del agradable calor y de los videojuegos que Eri e Issei les habían recomendado. La mañana paso rápido y de forma bastante animada por lo menos para las chicas en la cama del castaño, pues habían empezado a socializar más entre ellas. Las líderes tanto del cielo como de Grigori empezaban a convivir cada vez más, y se entendían cada vez más entre ellas. Mientras que Grayfia empezaba a charlar con Sara, Griselda, Hikaru y Kyouko sobre cosas de la vida o sobre la infancia de sus hijos; Takeda, Michael y Azazel miraban un partido de fútbol de su club favorito en el mundo, charlando sobre las jugadas, los jugadores y cosas así… cosas de hombres. Por su lado, Reynare había empezado a socializar con Irina y Xenovia, logrando llegar a tener algo de confianza con ellas y cerciorarse de que no le guardaban rencor por lo sucedido en, como ellos llamaron a la batalla contra Kokabiel y Metraron, la _"Batalla por el Balance"._

Todo iba de lo más tranquilo, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, la que se acercó a atender fue Sona, que había bajado junto a Tsubaki a tomar un poco se agua y a llevar bastantes frituras y bebidas para las demás. Cabe destacar que ambas seguían en pijama.

-Si, en qué puedo ayudarle- antes de abrir la puerta, Sona se acomodó su cabello y arregló su apariencia lo más posible. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer de cabello negro con algunos mechones blancos, ojos de color avellana y con la pupila rasgada como un gato, que estaba vestida con un pantalón largo negro, zapatillas a juego y una blusa blanca debajo de un abrigo negro por el frío de esa tarde.

-Hola, disculpe las molestias… pero es que yo estaba preguntando si vieron a estas niñas- la mujer saco una foto donde se encontraban Hany y Miyuki un poco más pequeñas que estaban vestidas con un vestido negro y blanco respectivamente. -Son mis hijas, fueron secuestradas por un tipo desgraciado pero escuché que se escaparon hace casi un mes y no he podido encontrarlas… usted las ha visto- la heredera Sitri, vio mucha preocupación y casi ganas de llorar de esa mujer, pero todavía no le creía… solo necesitaba una prueba más.

-Usted es una Nekomata?- por un momento la mujer frente a Sona mostró una expresión de sorpresa, sin embargo puso una mirada que delataba concentración y con el paso de los segundos relajo su mirada.

-Disculpe no haberla reconocido antes, Señorita Sitri, pero es que no he dormido en días y mis sentidos están alborotados y cansados- dijo la mujer de cabello negro y mechas blancas. -Mi nombre es Aimi, es un gusto conocerla- dijo la ahora reconocida como Aimi, mientras dejaba salir sus orejas y un juego de tres colas, dos negras y una blanca.

-Oye Sona, las niñas se durmieron, donde las…- Irina, no pudo terminar de hablar por la mirada de terror que Sona le estaba dirigiendo y también por la mujer con colas y orejas de gato enfrente de esta última.

-N-Niñas?- pregunto Aimi mirando a Sona con algo de esperanza. La hereda Sitri soltó un suspiro, y luego volteó a ver a la mujer.

-Sí, señora… sus hijas están aquí-

-Sus hijas?- preguntaron Irina y Tsubaki muy intrigadas por la situación que se estaba viviendo.

-Si… las niñas son hijas de esta señora- dijo Sona casi sin ánimos. Se habían encariñado mucho con Hany y con Miyuki, si es que esos eran sus nombres, y les era muy difícil asimilar la situación. -Adelante… vaya a buscarlas, creo que será mejor que se vayan mientras duermen, nos será muy difícil la despedida, Irina… guíala por favor- aunque Sona hablaba con propiedad y mucho respeto además de mantener la compostura, estaba muy triste, su idea era decirle a esa mujer que no las tenían y luego consultar con Issei cuando despertara.

-Mis niñas… están aquí, sanas y a salvó… perdónenme- dijo Aimi mientras abrazaba a las dos niñas. -Muchas gracias por cuidarlas…- agradeció la mujer pelinegra con mechas blancas. Los adultos presentes miraban con curiosidad la escena, pero al entenderla completamente gracias a la explicación de Sona y ver que tenían que despedirse de las niñas, algo en ellos se sintió vacío y entristeció.

-Adiós niñas… las extrañaremos- se despidió Tsubaki por todos los presentes, mientras veían como la mujer se llevaba a las dos niñas con ella mediante un círculo mágico.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlas…- dijo Aimi antes de desaparecer. En la familia Sitri y los demás invitados, quedó una sensación amarga. Todos se habían encariñado con las niñas y que ahora tengan que irse, les dolía a todos, por lo menos todos los que sabían de eso. Pues las que se habían quedado en la habitación de Issei y el mismo Issei no sabían nada de ello. Y ahora el pensamiento general era… ¿Cómo rayos iban a decirles a Akemi, Issei y Yami la noticia? Y, especialmente… ¿Quién se los diría?

-Miren que tarde es… chicos! Nos estamos perdiendo el segundo tiempo, rápido!- ante las palabras de Azazel, Michael y Takeda no duraron en seguir al Ángel Caído hacía la sala.

-Son unos cobardes… no se preocupen, yo sé los diré- Kyouko, avergonzada por el carácter de su esposo, dijo eso mientras se iba subiendo las escaleras.

-No te preocupes Kyouko…-

-Te guardaremos el tuyo…- decían las líderes de su respectiva facción y esposa tanto de Michael y Azazel respectivamente, mientras se iban a la sala soltando un aura atemorizante. Ellas simplemente no podían creer que sus esposos habían hecho semejante acto de egoísmo, solo por un partido de fútbol. Lo que ellas no sabían, es que ellos habían escapado a esa responsabilidad por temor a cómo reaccionarían los tres chicos.

Los demás adolescentes, decidieron acompañar a Kyouko por si sus amigos necesitaban apoyo y alguien con quien desahogarse. Al llegar a la habitación, la mamá de Issei tocó la puerta, pidiendo permiso para pasar.

-Chicas, soy yo… Kyouko, puedo pasar un momento? Debo decirles algo importante- pidió la mujer castaña.

-Por su puesto mamá, pasa- la respuesta la dio Eri, ella llamaba mamá y papá a Kyouko y Takeda, respectivamente, desde la noche del incidente con el _**Juggernaut Drive**_ de Issei.

-Bien… Eri, Yura… por favor salgan… necesito hablar a solas con Yami y Akemi- pidió Kyouko a las dos únicas jóvenes, que no tenían que ver directamente en el tema de las niñas.

-P-Para que necesitas que ellas salgan?- pregunto Issei mientras se sentaba en su lugar, mientras se estiraba y frotaba sus ojos.

-Issei! Despertaste!-

-Por fin despertaste! No sabes cómo preocupaste a las niñas!- las primeras en saltar hacia él, fueron las dos únicas rubias en la habitación, Akemi y Yami. Eri y Yura también estaban muy felices, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kyouko, fue suficiente para que salgan de la habitación, pues habían visto en la tristeza, preocupación y mucha seriedad. Al estar ya los tres solos, Kyouko trato de empezar a habla, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo Issei que apenas tomaba conciencia de lo que ocurría alrededor.

-Que? Preocupe tanto a las niñas?- pregunto el castaño mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por despertarse completamente.

-Sí, comenzaron a gritar desesperadas mientras lloraban- Yami fue la que brindó esa respuesta. Issei miró a un punto fijo de la cama, por un momento para luego, tratando de evitar el tema, hablarle a su madre.

-Mamá, tenías algo que decirnos?- pregunto Issei claramente evitando el tema que había sacado Akemi.

-Issei, Akemi, Yami… he venido a decirles que la verdadera madre de Hany y Miyuki, vino a recogerlas hace solo un momento- La expresión de las dos mujeres ahí, fue de destrozo total, no podían creer que eso estuvieran pasando.

-Es una broma muy bien elaborada, no?- Kyouko creyó que su hijo había entrado en un estado de negación, y decidió hablar lo más tranquilamente posible.

-No hijo… no es una broma, es verdad… su madre se llama Aimi y- Kyouko no pudo continuar porque se sorprendió por la manera salvaje de levantarse de Issei, pues este último había saltado de su cama, para ir rápidamente a su armario a cambiarse, sin importarle que Akemi, Yami y su propia madre estén ahí, aunque no se cambió la ropa interior por respeto a ellas. -Hijo, sabes que no puedes evitar eso… son madre e hija- trataba de explicar la mujer castaña mientras observaba como su hijo se terminaba de poner las medias y comenzaba con un pantalón azul de mezclilla.

-No mamá… les engañaron- dijo Issei ya listo y vestido con zapatillas negras, una camiseta negra y un suéter blanco debajo de un abrigo de color azul.

-No mientas Issei, ellas tienen familia no puedes interponerte- Kyouko hablo como una madre firme, sin embargo y para sorpresa de ella… Issei la estaba ignorando. -Me estás ignorando?!- esta vez la madre del castaño se molestó y se puso sería.

-No mamá… pero sabes porque no puede ser que su madre venga aquí a buscarlas?- Issei hablo mientras miraba una foto de las niñas junto a sus madres. -Porque sus padres fueron asesinados enfrente de sus ojos…- la cara de Kyouko y de los demás que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, incluido adultos, mostraba una expresión de sorpresa total. -Creo que ya sé quién fue el que planeo todo esto, solo tengo que saber una cosa más, como se las llevaron?-

-Estaban dormidas…- Kyouko había empezado a temblar y lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, en claros signos que había empezado a sentir remordimientos por haber dejado ir tan fácil a sus nietas.

-Mamá… no es tu culpa, es mía, yo debí haberles dicho eso antes, pero creí que esto nunca pasaría- dijo el castaño más tranquilo mientras abrazaba a su madre. -Akemi! Yami… muévanse, tenemos que ir a buscarlas- dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

-Issei, te ayudaremos a buscarlas…-

-Si! Esa mujer pagará por sus mentiras!- Sona e Irina dijeron eso apoyándose entre sí, ya que se sentían algo responsables por lo que había sucedido.

-No, si es quien creo que es… está totalmente muerto, pero antes de ir hacia allí, debo hacer una parada rápida- dijo Issei casi con ira contenida. Eri jaló la oreja de Issei mientras lo miraba de forma a amenazante.

-A nosotras no nos vengas con misterios, Issei!- regaño la pelinegra de ojos rubíes mientras todavía retenía su oreja.

-Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Lo siento!- dijo Issei con casi lágrimas en los ojos causadas por el dolor.

-Entonces, vas a decirnos quién es!?- Eri todavía seguía en su modo sargento que gentilmente había Adquirido de Sona.

-Si! Si! Es el demonio que vino a llevárselas el otro día- una vez Issei dijo quién era el demonio que había mandado a buscar a las niñas, Eri lo soltó.

-Entonces se alió con esa mujer maldita para lograr llegar a ellas…- analizó Saji mientras estaba junto a Momo y a Ruruko.

-Eso no lo sé… por eso, tengo que hacerle una visita a Asa y los demás, tal vez ellos conozcan algo más de ese bastardo- dijo Issei sin querer meter a esa mujer en la misma bolsa de aquel demonio bastardo, ya que ni siquiera la conocía. -Akemi, Yami… vámonos- sin decir nada, pues todavía estaban en shock, ambas envolvieron su cuerpo en su aura y tomaron su forma de espada. Inmediatamente después se dirigieron hacia Issei que las tomo con sus manos. -Les pido a ustedes que busquen en la ciudad por si llego a equivocarme, aunque… no creo- dijo Issei mientras tomaba distancia y activaba su nuevo método de transportación en solitario; que consistía en cubrirse por una capa de fuego que giraba alrededor de él.

Los demonios renegados estaban en un debate público por las recientes incorporaciones que habían tenido, muchos más demonios que habían abandonado a su clan para proteger a su familia se habían unido a esta nueva comunidad para estar protegidos por el Sekiryuuttei.

-Bien, han llegado nuevos compañeros a este lugar por el rumor de que el Sekiryuuttei ha creado un lugar para guarecernos a todos nosotros...- una mujer cabellera negra, ojos verdes, lindo rostro, con una buena complexión física que estaba vestida con un pantalón y zapatos de cuero negro, una blusa blanca y una sudadera de color morado había tomado la palabra mientras miraba a todos los recién llegados y que habían llegado en días anteriores, esta mujer es Asa. -No digo que no sean bienvenidos… no hay ningún problema en que vengan, sin embargo tenemos que volver a organizarnos para conseguir más comida y recursos- dijo Asa mirando a sus compañeros con mucha preocupación.

-Disculpen mis palabras pero, acaso ese no es tema del Sekiryuuttei-sama?- un hombre de aparentes 30 años de edad, junto a su esposa y su hijo, levantó la mano y preguntó eso.

-No, el Sekiryuuttei-sama nos aseguró protección, pero no puede ayudarnos con eso… él es muy joven y no tiene riquezas- explicó Aiko que era una mujer de cabello color castaño, ojos del mismo color, de buena figura y que lleva puesto un vestido de cuerpo entero que le iba ceñido al cuerpo hasta la mitad de los muslos, ahí el vestido era holgado y caía hasta el suelo cubriendo sus pies. Aiko es la segunda al mando.

-Si, además tampoco queremos ser una carga para él… por eso no queremos molestarlo demasiado- dijo Hajime mientras tenía a su hijo en brazos. Hajime es un hombre de buen físico, ojos y cabello de color azul, que lleva puesto una camiseta roja, un pantalón azul de vestir y zapatos negros. En sus brazos, lleva a su hijo que había tenido hace cinco años con Asa.

-Si además…- Hideki; un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos color gris de buen físico que vestía una camisa blanca y zapatos y pantalón negro, se dispuso a hablar, pero una cúpula de fuego apareció detrás de Asa y, de ella salió Issei… que fue sorprendido por los aplausos y palabras de bienvenida de los demonios que habían en el lugar.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Sekiryuuttei-sama…- los líderes de ese lugar; Asa, Aiko, Hideki y Hajime se inclinaron ante Issei, y rápidamente fueron imitados por todos los demonios en el edificio.

-No hay necesidad de eso… no soy mayor a ustedes- dijo Issei tratando de hacer que todos los demonios se enderezaran.

-Aunque no sea mayor, Sekiryuuttei-sama… usted nos ha dado la posibilidad de poder formar una nueva vida, un lugar donde no tengamos miedo de dormir o de estar y convivir con nuestros iguales…- una mujer, de toda la multitud presente dijo esto mientras seguía en su posición de reverencia.

-Yo sé que les ayudo pero…- el castaño miro a los ojos de todos los demonios que levemente levantaban su cabeza, y vio en ellos la voluntad de no retroceder. -Bueno, al menos dejen de llamarme Sekiryuuttei, solo díganme Issei- pidió Issei mientras sonreía.

-Muchas gracias Issei-sama…- agradeció la mujer nombrando al único hijo de los Hyoudou.

-A qué se debe su visita, Issei-sama?- pregunto Asa al que ella consideraba su líder. Issei bajo su mirada, y lentamente empezó a hablar.

-Yo… sé que puede llegar a hacerles recordar malos momentos, pero en verdad necesito que me digan todo lo que saben del líder del clan Zepar… el, se llevó a mis hijas… sé dónde está, pero no puedo ir así sin más- los demonios presentes mostraban caras amargas, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba recordar lo que vivieron con sus antiguos amos. Fue entonces que una mujer levanto la mano, era la misma mujer que le había insistido en no llamar de distinta forma a Issei.

-Y-Yo… yo provengo de ese clan…- por la forma tan costosa de expresar su pasado, Issei entendió que a aquella mujer le costaba hablar del tema.

-Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Issei mientras se dirigía hacia aquella mujer.

-Me llamo Kirie…- dijo aquella mujer con un poco de temor.

-Kirie-san… yo sé que a usted le cuesta y le disgusta recordar ese tiempo… pero le pido por favor que me ayude, solo necesito saber cuál es su poder característico- pidió el castaño tratando de brindarle apoyo a esa mujer.

-Ese maldito… torturaba a mi padre, y golpeaba a mi madre…- si bien, Issei ya estaba molesto por lo que el líder del clan Zepar le había hecho, su enojo comenzó a aumentar al escuchar eso. El, alguien que valora y ama mucho a sus padres, se enfureció al escuchar eso. -Su poder es el Rayo Demoniaco… por favor Sekiryuuttei-sama, hágalo sufrir!- esas últimas palabras volvieron a Issei a la realidad. El no deseaba lo mismo que él tuvo que pasar, y no permitiría que sus dirigidos tengan el mismo pensamiento estúpido que el llego a tener hace un par de meses.

-Escucha… yo sé lo que se siente odiar a alguien con todo el corazón, pero si deseamos lo mismo que nos hicieron a la persona que nos hizo sufrir, no seremos mejor que ellos… nos volveríamos los mismos monstruos- la mujer escucho con mucha atención a Issei, era verdad… era muy joven, solo tiene 18 años… pero aconseja como si ya hubiera vivido toda una vida, por lo menos cuando esta serio.

-El clan Zepar esta aliado con el Clan Phoenix… tal vez consiga más información si se lo pregunta a ellos- el rostro de Issei se oscureció con esa respuesta, no tenía ningún problema con los lideres del clan Phoenix, pero si con unas personas que vivían allí.

-Justo con ellos tenía que ser… muchas gracias por tu ayuda- dijo el castaño para luego volver hacia donde estaban los cuatro líderes del grupo de demonios. –Prometo encontrarles un lugar mejor lo más pronto posible, cuando posea mi propio territorio de vuelta… ahí vivirán en paz- Issei, al ser el Sekiryuuttei, tenía acceso al territorio que alguna vez le perteneció a Ddraig, este último le había dado el permiso de hacer con este lo que quiera cuando lo encuentre, ya que el Dragón Emperador estaba tan seguro que al encontrar su territorio encontraría a su esposa y a su bebe que el territorio era lo de menos.

-Muchas gracias Issei-sama… esperaremos ese día con ansias- dijo Asa con una sonrisa, para luego ver como Issei volvía a tele transportarse con esa forma muy original.

En el inframundo, Aimi estaba encadenada a una pared con cadenas mágicas y dejaba ver que tenía muchas marcas de azotes y golpes. Hany y Miyuki estaban dentro de un tubo experimental gigante recibiendo muchas descargas eléctricas que provocaron que dejaran ver sus orejas y colas de gato, las cuales mantenían ocultas a casi todo momento para poder pasar desapercibidas en el mundo humano. La mujer de cabello negro y blanco miraba con rabia al demonio de clase alta.

-Me engañaste! Me prometiste que me dirías donde están mis hijas!- grito Aimi con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia.

-Je… tu hija menor esta al cuidado de la casa Gremory y no tiene idea de que estas viva, y tu hija mayor es una delincuente de clase "SS" buscada por todo el inframundo y al igual que tu hija menor cree que estas muerta y que las abandonaste a su suerte- el rostro de Aimi dejaba claro que no le gusto esa noticia, mucho menos la de su hija mayor. -En verdad creíste que ellas estaban en un lugar mejor esperándote con los brazo abiertos?... je, que ilusa fuiste- dijo aquel demonio mientras se dirigía a la salida. -Bien, iré a felicitar a los nuevos líderes del clan Phoenix… cuando regrese, todos los experimentos que hare en ellas- aquel demonio apunto a Hany y a Miyuki que no paraban de recibir descargas. -Los probare antes contigo- finalizo el demonio para luego salir de aquel lugar.

-Maldito mentiroso…- el cuerpo de Aimi comenzó a envolverse con una débil aura blanca y negra, para luego concentrarla en sus brazos para tratar de romper las cadenas que la ataban.

Al lugar a donde Issei se había tele transportado era el frente de la mansión Phoenix, él ya estuvo ahí asi que no tuvo problemas en llegar ahí. Empezó a caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde una Maid del lugar se acercó a atenderlo.

-Buenas Tardes, en que puedo ayudarle señor?- la Maid tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro al atender a Issei.

-Buenas tardes señorita, vengo a ver a Ravel Phoenix, es un asunto urgente, de parte de Hyoudou Issei- Issei hablo con la misma cortesía con la que lo habían atendido.

-Muy bien, iré a avisarle… por favor espere aquí- la Maid hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó hacia la mansión lo más rápido que podía, pero sin perder la gracia de una Ojou-sama. Solo pasaron un par de minutos, en los cuales Issei en ningún momento pudo estar tranquilo, y Ravel apareció por la entrada de la mansión.

-I-Issei-sama? A qué se debe su visita?- Ravel estaba siendo acompañada por la Maid.

-Ravel… necesito toda la información que tengas sobre el líder del Clan Zepar- Issei no dudo ni un momento en expresar lo que necesitaba. Las palabras del Sekiryuuttei si que sorprendieron mucho a la cuarta heredera de los Phoenix, pues no esperaba una petición tan directa y especifica como esa.

-L-Lo lamento Issei-sama, pero solo mis padres y los tres primeros herederos tienen esa información, yo todavía no la tengo por mi joven edad, apenas y voy a cumplir los 17…- una expresión de molestia enorme creció en el rostro de Issei, no porque se iba a quedar sin saber nada sobre el clan Zapar, sino porque tendría que hablar con alguno de los hermanos de Ravel, e incluso sus padres, y entre ellos… estaba Raizer. La cara de Issei le dijo todo a Ravel, asi que en vez de ir a preguntarle a su hermano, lo llevaría a preguntarle al primer heredero del clan, su hermano Ruval.

-Sígame, Issei-sama…- dijo Ravel mientras invitaba a Issei a entrar. –Hablaremos con mi hermano mayor, Ruval-nii-sama- dijo Ravel mientras se movía rápidamente.

-El primer heredero de tu clan?- Issei miraba los alrededores de la mansión con más determinación que la última vez que estuvo allí.

-S-Si… mi hermano es el más fuerte del clan, hace unos días por fin logro vencer a nuestro padre- eso llamo la atención de Issei, ahora tenía que empezar a estudiar al hermano mayor de Ravel… posiblemente sea un potencial rival si los planes oscuros de los más viejos de los clanes demoniacos se cumplen. -Mi padre me comprometió con un líder de clan, y mi hermano se molestó mucho por lo visto en el compromiso de Sona Sitri, él no quería eso para mí. Inspirado por tus acciones tomadas ese día, desafío a mi padre y gano… hoy será declarado nuevo líder del clan- Issei sentía que las palabras de Ravel ocultaban algo importante para ella.

-Dime Ravel… cuales fueron las palabras de tu hermano ese día?- la mencionada, llevo su dedo índice al mentón y miro arriba tratando de recordar.

-"No voy a permitir que mi hermana se case con alguien que no la quiere!"… creo que fueron esas- dijo Ravel que miro a Issei esbozar una sonrisa.

-Y cuáles fueron las palabras de tu padre?- Ravel solo parpadeo, para luego sonreír. Ya lo había entendido, ella era Sona y su hermano era Issei, solo que su hermano solo quería protegerla.

-"Te atreves a desafiarme?! Bien! Si me vences tú serás el líder del Clan y harás lo que creas conveniente!"… esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre antes de perder- el cuerpo de Issei inmediatamente se tensó, pues la voz que sonó hace un momento pertenecía al tercer heredero de la casa Phoenix, Raizer Phoenix.

-O-Onii-sama!- Ravel rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió rápidamente a abrazar a su hermano.

-I-Issei-senpai…- y al lado de este, estaba Koneko Toujou… torre de Rias Gremory, la cual estaba más atrás junto a su reina y caballero.

-Ravel… podemos ir rápido a donde tu hermano, no tengo tiempo que perder. Mis hijas corren peligro cada segundo que están con ese bastardo- Aquellas palabras sí que sorprendieron a todos, pues ninguno sabía que Issei había adoptado a Hany y Miyuki.

-T-T-Tus h-hijas?- Rias hablo muy pausadamente debido a la sorpresa que le generaba esa noticia.

-Pueden apresurarse?!- Yami y Akemi gritaron eso desde donde estaban, pues sus voces salían de las marcas en los brazos de Issei.

-Porque hay tanto alboroto?- Un hombre joven, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como los Phoenix apareció en escena vestido con un traje naranja muy elegante, unas hombreras decoradas con oro y plumas naranjas junto a una capa roja que llegaba hasta el suelo. Estaba acompañado por una mujer pelinegra muy hermosa, que estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido que le cubría los pies, y que por el sonido al caminar debe tener puestos unos zapatos y que al igual que el hombre junto a ella, tenía hombreras de oro con plumas y una capa roja hasta el suelo.

-NO! POR FAVOR DETENGANSE! LA CEREMONIA COMENZARA EN UNA HORA!- Issei escucho a la Maid gritar a lo lejos, mientras que un montón de pasos se aproximaban corriendo. Asimilando que la fiesta de coronación del nuevo líder de clan era hoy, rápidamente Issei hizo que Akemi y Yami salieran, y rápidamente hizo que fuego los cubriera y cuando este ceso, se pudo que ver a Akemi vestida con un hermoso vestido de color Blanco que al empezar a bajar en la parte de la cintura empezaba a teñirse poco a poco con un color Azul, tenía aretes con gemas de Zafiro, y un collar de las mismas gemas, además de un par de zapatos color blanco que le quedaban preciosos. En cambio Yami, tenía un precioso vestido color Rojo que desde la cintura hasta casi el fin del vestido empezaba a teñirse con un muy brillante color Naranja, tenía aretes de gemas de Rubí y un collar con las mismas gemas, y unos zapatos rojos a juego. Mientras que por parte del castaño, este estaba vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos de vestir a juego con el pantalón, una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de un dragón en el medio de color rojo y un saco de vestir blanco.

Pronto, todos los presentes en el lugar se vieron casi rodeados por un grupo de periodistas que inmediatamente empezaron a bombardearlos con flashes de las respectivas cámaras. Antes de que las cámaras apuntaran a los rostros de Issei, Akemi y Yami, Ddraig se encargó de ponerles una máscara que protegería sus identidades.

-Que está ocurriendo? Iss- antes de que Akemi lograra pronunciar el nombre del castaño a la perfección, fue este mismo quien se lo evito.

-Te lo explicare luego, ahora vámonos… no me gusta ser el centro de atención- fue la única respuesta que recibió la legendaria espada por parte del castaño. -Si nos disculpa, Ruval Phoenix, iremos a esperar a otro lugar el inicio de su coronación- Issei no ofreció su mano, ni realizo ninguna reverencia, tampoco uso algún honorifico al referirse al próximo líder de la casa Phoenix; dato que los periodistas del inframundo no dejaron pasar, pues como era que un extraño hablaba con tanta confianza con el próximo líder Phoenix. Ravel, al ver como Issei se iba por un pasillo acompañado por Akemi y Yami, decidió seguirlo para guiarlo, además para preguntarle porque ese repentino cambio de ropa.

-Sé que tienen dudas, pero ahora se los explicare… a todas- dijo el castaño mientras Ddraig creaba un hechizo de silencio alrededor de ellos. -Si esta es una fiesta por la asunción de un nuevo líder de clan, entonces todos los líderes de clan al igual que los Grandes Reyes Demonios deberían venir obligatoriamente, no solo por el hecho de conocer al nuevo líder, sino también para ver si habría alguna posibilidad de ser un nuevo aliado del clan de la mano de este nuevo líder- explico Issei con mucha claridad. -Conociendo esto, el líder del clan Zepar debería presentarse, y cuando lo haga…- Issei encendió su puño en llamas mientras lo apretaba fuertemente. -Conocerá el riesgo de haberse metido con la familia de un Dragón…-

-Es un buen plan, pero como estas tan seguro de que ninguno de los demás líderes no interferirán?- Yami había dado una buena pregunta, pero al parecer a Issei no le causo temor ni duda.

-Eso es sencillo… todos los lideres saben de mi pelea contra Kokabiel y Metraton, además de mi intervención en el compromiso de Sona… saben de lo que soy capaz, si se entrometen… morirán- dijo Issei sin reparo alguno. Akemi y Yami no dudaron en apoyar sus palabras, pues Hany y Miyuki también eran sus hijas y no iban a dejar pasar el acto que cometió ese tal Zepar contra ellas.

-I-Issei-sama…- Ravel hablo con algo de duda y temor, que desapareció cuando mostro una expresión seria. -El clan Zepar es un clan que está al borde de dejar de ser aliado de la familia, tal vez su líder venga no solo con la intensión de presenciar la coronación de mi hermano, sino también de tratar de arreglar ese lazo con mi familia- explico la joven de coletas en forma de taladro.

-Ya veo, bien… puedo contar con que tu familia no intervendrá? O tengo que preocuparme de algún ataque sorpresa?- Issei no dudo en mostrar su desconfianza, hecho que no parecía ajeno a la joven Phoenix.

-Puede tomar mi palabra, mis hermanos y mis padres acaban de escuchar esta conversación… espero no le moleste- Ravel sonreía como si hubiera logrado algo fascinante, pero Issei solo la miraba con dureza.

-Bien Ravel, esta única vez no tendré problema con el hecho de que tu familia escuchara esta conversación, pero si vuelves a hacer eso con otra clase de conversación, una más personal, no dudes en que habrás perdido toda la confianza que deposite en ti y que nunca más te dirigiré la palabra- aquella declaración, dejo blanca como papel a Ravel. Nunca se esperó esa clase de consecuencia por parte del Sekiryuuttei directamente para ella, y por alguna razón recibir ese castigo no le alegraba para nada, sentía que si eso pasaba… ella perdería algo muy importante, tal vez la confianza de alguien ajeno a su familia.

-Es la primera vez que alguien que no sea de mi familia o de alguno de los siervos de esta deposita su confianza en mí, tenga por seguro Issei-sama, que no le fallare- Issei solo miro de costado a Ravel, para después seguir su camino hacia los jardines traseros de la mansión Phoenix. -P-Por cierto Issei-sama… es verdad que usted está comprometido con Sona Sitri?-

-No es momento Ravel, no tengo la mente despejada… puedo responderte cualquier estupidez sin estar certero con mis palabras- fue la única respuesta que salió de boca de Issei. La pregunta de Ravel genero a Issei de nuevo ese temor a enamorarse que había quedado desde que Reynare lo engaño y asesino hace ya casi un año.

-Es un gusto verlo, Dominik Zepar, líder del Clan Zepar- el que pronunció estas palabras fue Ruval, que recibió de buena forma al líder del clan Zepar aunque con un tono algo frio. -A qué se debe su aparición tan repentina, falta casi una hora para que comience la celebración- la pregunta del próximo líder de la casa Phoenix llamo la atención de los periodistas que estaban cerca.

-No voy a poder estar en su fiesta de asunción, Ruval Phoenix-sama, Raven Phoenix-sama… sin embargo vine antes para poder felicitarlos por su nuevo puesto- Dominik Zepar era un hombre mayor, que poseía muchas canas en su cabellera larga, tenía barba todavía negra y portaba un traje negro con algunos adornos en blanco. Apenas Issei lo vio, un odio inmenso surgió en él, al igual que el Akemi y Yami.

-Bien, es hora de actuar… no quiero arruinar una celebración tan importante- dijo Issei mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Dominik, y mediante un círculo mágico empezó a cambiar sus ropas a su traje de batalla. Por su parte, Akemi y Yami desaparecieron mediante círculos mágicos, creados por ellas mismas.

-Sí, y nunca más vas a poder asistir a otra fiesta desgraciado- Yami, expulsando su aura demoniaca, apareció detrás de Zepar que solo empezó a temblar levemente, pues había reconocido la voz.

-Vaya, pero miren quien apareció sin invitación… no te dijeron que solo es una fiesta para demonios de Clase Alta?- aunque Dominik se moría del miedo por dentro, hablo de forma muy segura casi arrogante; tal vez porque creía que al estar en el territorio Phoenix, sus ejércitos lo defenderían.

-Si, entonces porque un demonio tan asqueroso y repugnante como tu está aquí? Los demonios de clase alta que yo conozco, son mucho mejores que tu- Akemi, soltando su aura sacra, apareció a un costado de Zepar sorprendiéndolo y que de no ser por los nuevos líderes Phoenix, ahora mismo estaría tratando de huir.

-Vaya que son tontas, si se atreven a tocarme me encargare de que "ellas" no vuelvan a ver la luz del día… solo basta una palabra mía par- Zepar no pudo ni terminar de hablar, pues Issei ya estaba enfrente suyo sujetándolo fuertemente de cuello.

-Si una palabra tuya condenara a mis hijas… solo debo encargarme de que no hables jamás- inmediatamente ante estas palabras Dominik trato de usar su magia característica, el Rayo Demoniaco... pero se sorprendió al ver que Issei ni se inmutaba por el poder de esta técnica. Una vez harto de estar bajo esa capa de Rayos de color rojo Issei lo soltó. Aprovechando esto, Zepar se paró enfrente de Ruval y Raven, como si buscara su protección.

-Odio admitirlo, pero los rayos de la Sacerdotisa del Trueno son más potentes que los tuyos. Además, pararte enfrente de los líderes de la casa Phoenix no te salvara…- dijo Issei mientras levantaba su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro. -Porque ya te tengo marcado… todo el que se entrometa morirá- al chasquear sus dedos, un montón de cuerdas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Zepar.

-Vaya, sí que estas demente!... enserio vas a desnudarme aquí?- el demonio del clan Zepar trato de meter presión a Issei, después de todo tenían a todos los periodistas más importantes del Inframundo captando todo en vivo.

-Ohh… no, esta técnica no es el _Dress Breaker_ , esa técnica solo puede desnudar a mujeres… esta técnica que estoy por usar es una derivada de la _Sfera Della Sofferenza_ \- los ojos del miembro del clan Zepar no dudaron en expresar miedo. -Si… esos ojos delatan el temor que debes tener- una vez dicho esto, el castaño chasqueo sus dedos a la par que decía…

 **[Sfera Della Sofferenza]**

Una vez finalizadas esas palabras, dicha técnica apareció alrededor de Dominik y empezó a dañar su cuerpo. Issei sin dudar ni retenerse realizo diez aumentos rápidamente y los traspaso a la esfera donde se encontraba Zepar causando que esta le causara más daño y dolor al demonio dentro de ella.

-Lo preguntare… una última vez- El castaño introdujo su mano en la esfera sin temor, y tomo del cuello a Zepar haciendo que se acercara a él, pero sin sacarlo de la esfera. -Donde están mis hijas?- los ojos de Issei tomaron un brillo verde esmeralda, causando más impacto en el pobre demonio que había osado con meterse en la vida de un Dragón.

-E-Están en mi castillo… pero ya es tarde, no llegaras para verlas con vida jajajaja- Zepar comenzó a reír como un demente. -Si no puedo obtener su poder!... no será de nadie!- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar totalmente empalado por un montón de estacas de hielo, que no afectaron puntos vitales, pero que si causaron el suficiente daño para dejarlo inconsciente. Estas estacas eran de parte de Issei, que se había hartado de escuchar la voz de ese, a sus ojos, miserable sujeto. -Akemi… Yami… vámonos- rápidamente las mencionadas se acercaron al castaño y desaparecieron en un destello azul y rojo respectivamente. -Lamento haber usado esta celebración como cebo para atraer a ese desgraciado, Ruval… felicidades por tu nuevo cargo, yo me retiro- y asi tal como había llegado, solo que esta vez bajo el foco de decenas de cámaras, Issei se marchó. Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba se quedaron con las ganas de poder hablar con su antiguo compañero, pero entendían por lo que habían escuchado que tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender, aunque si querían saber cómo fue que logro tener hijas tan rápido.

En el castillo de los Zepar, la mujer conocida como Aimi estaba liberando a Hany y Miyuki después de que ella misma lograra zafarse de las ataduras que Dominik le había puesto. Al abrir aquella cámara experimental, las niñas rápidamente trataron de alejarse de ella por temor a que les hiciera algo malo.

-T-Tranquilas niñas… perdón por haberlas traído hasta aquí, iré a devolverlas con sus padres… por favor, confíen una vez más en mí… prometo que no las decepcionare- dijo Aimi mientras trataba de acercarse a ellas. Las niñas, tuvieron un momento de duda, que rápidamente desapareció al sentir en sus instintos que no había peligro en ella. Las tres se prepararon para irse a casa de Sona, pero justo en ese momento una cúpula de fuego apareció en medio de la sala y de esta, salió Issei con una expresión que delataba que no estaba de buen humor.

-Papi!-

-Papá despertaste!- rápidamente y sin demorarse tanto Miyuki como Hany salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre adoptivo. Pero antes de que si quiera pudieran estar a dos metros de su papá, Akemi y Yami aparecieron interceptando a las niñas y abrazándolas como si no hubiera un mañana. -Papi… ella nos ayudó a escapar de ese hombre malo! Va a venir con nosotros a casa?- Hany pregunto esto de la forma más inocente, sin saber que sus madres tenían una gran rencor hacia Aimi. Issei vio a esa mujer e inmediatamente su expresión de malestar desapareció, como si hubiera comprendido algo… luego miro a su hija, acaricio su cabeza y sonrió.

-Si… vendrá con nosotros a casa- ante estas palabras, Yami y Akemi miraron a Issei con odio… como era posible que el dejara que la secuestradora de sus hijas fuera a su casa como si no hubiera pasado nada? -Luego se los explicare… ahora, llévenlas a casa. Tengo que hablar con ella un momento- con un simple chasquido de sus dedos y sin darles oportunidad a hablar, Issei las mandó a casa quedándose en el lugar solo con Aimi.

-Y-Yo sé que usted está molesto conmigo por participar en esto… pero le pido-

-No estoy molesto contigo… solo comprendí porque lo hiciste- esas repentinas palabras, tomaron por sorpresa a Aimi que no podía creer lo que oía. -Yo soy padre ahora, y no voy a dudar en hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a mis hijas y a mi familia… usted es madre de Kuroka y de Shirone, y sé que está desesperada por encontrarlas. Yo lo sé, porque su primera hija me lo conto… yo puedo ayudarle a reunirse con ambas, pero me llevara tiempo. Si usted está dispuesta a esperar, no voy a faltar a mi palabra- la mujer pelinegra con mechones blancos no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en verdad el joven que estuvo a punto de herir condenando a sus hijas, le está ofreciendo ayuda involuntaria pidiendo solo un poco de tiempo? -Sé que tendrá sus dudas, pero le juro que no estoy mintiendo- ella no sabía porque, pero decidió creer en la palabra de Issei, pero aunque quisiera no podía dar una respuesta concreta… asi que solo asintió con la cabeza. -Solo le hago una advertencia… los dragones, somos seres que actúan en conjunto. Si hieres al hijo de un dragón, es como si hirieras al hijo de todos… y ninguno de nosotros se quedara de brazos cruzados, mucho menos los dos Dioses Dragones- si bien, Issei había hecho que esas palabras no sean tan amenazadoras, el solo nombrar a los dos seres más poderosos del mundo podía hacer temblar a cualquiera. Luego de eso, Issei se tele transporto a casa de Sona junto a Aimi, que estaba un poco nerviosa por el recibimiento que tendría.

-No quiero ver esas caras en ninguno de ustedes… me espiaron mediante el círculo mágico de Sona durante todo mi transcurso, asi que saben mi decisión y lo que paso cuando me quede solo con ella. Por ahora solo quiero dormir junto a ellas dos- dijo Issei cortando de una sola vez todo clase de pregunta que vendría por parte de sus amigos, familiares e incluso de parte de los lideres, a la vez que tomaba en brazos a Hany y Miyuki y se las llevaba a su habitación, en la cual ya estaban Akemi y Yami que con solo escuchar la palabra "Dormir" rápidamente se alistaron para eso. Una vez Issei desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación, la vista de todos se dirigió a Aimi que rápidamente tomo una forma de gato negro con pequeños detalles en blanco además de tener tres colas; dos negras y una blanca, y corrió hacia la habitación de Issei para esconderse de Sona e Irina que eran las que más instinto asesino dirigían hacia ella.

-Porque todos verán a Issei como un escudo contra Sona-sama?- pregunto Meguri en voz alta la pregunta que todos tenían.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Issei, Aimi había entrado de un modo sigiloso y se escondió debajo de la cama, donde encontró una prenda de ropa que no dudo en usar como colchón para dormir. Akemi y Yami abrazaban a Hany y Miyuki respectivamente sin querer soltarlas, pero cuidando de que ninguna de sus hijas este incómoda para dormir, mientras que por el lado de Issei, este solo pensaba.

-Ddraig… me estoy haciendo débil, mi fuerza ya no es la de antes y mis reservas mágicas no son las mismas, se debe a mi condición o a mi cansancio mental y corporal?- Issei hizo esa pregunta una vez seguro que las que estaban en la cama con el estén totalmente dormidas, pero nunca se dio cuenta que había alguien más escuchando esa conversación.

 **[Es solo el cansancio que tienes al todavía estar cansado… un par de días durmiendo lo que corresponde te recuperara del todo]** la respuesta del dragón logro tranquilizar a Issei un poco, pues este temía que su baja de poder era por el hecho de que estaba muriendo.

-Bien, me alegro que no sea por mi infección… al menos no tendré que preocuparme por el hecho de no tener poder antes de morir- esa frase, paralizo a Aimi… como era que el Sekiryuuttei estaba muriendo? –Bueno, debo concentrarme en no morir antes de cumplir todas mis promesas… buenas noches Ddraig, cuando el cumpleaños de Eri termine, iremos a buscar a tu familia…- una vez termino de decir eso, el castaño cayo en los brazos de Morfeo que lo incitaron a soñar. Pero Aimi, no iba a poder dormir bien esa noche, pues la noticia de que el Sekiryuuttei moría no le agrado para nada, solo logro hacer que se preocupara más.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Tenzalucar123:** __ _si, supongo que tienes razón… pero a ella le fascinan cintas como esas y las de acción y comedia también. Y los Gremory se quedaron una vez más con las ganas de poder habla con Issei._

 **RelampagoX:** _pues falta mucho aun, todavía no ha ocurrido la reunión de las tres grandes facciones._

 **Dark Knight Discord:** _Muchas gracias, mantendré mi ritmo._

 **Ragna Lucifer:** _muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero y este también te haya agradado._

 **TianLongYi:** __ _muchas gracias por los cumplidos, y estuve investigando sobre tu pregunta para ver si es que yo lo estaba usando mal, pero no. La expresión "Dormir en los brazos de Morfeo" hace alusión a soñar, y para soñar se necesita dormir. Por eso cuando yo pongo "Caer en los brazos de Morfeo" me refiero con que va a dormir. Perdón si no me exprese bien._

 _ **Perdón por el retraso, pero soy una estudiante común y asisto a clase como la mayoría de los de mi edad, asi que tengo otras responsabilidades. Bien yo le quería pedir un pequeño favor a ustedes, al tenga buena memoria me podría mandar una lista con todos los personajes que mencione a lo largo del Fic por favor… no soy de recordar bien las cosas y mis tareas no me dejan leer el Fic de corrido para recordar, me harían un gran favor, espero puedan ayudarme. Espero me disculpen y nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**_


	39. De vuelta a entrenar!

El cuatro de enero había llegado a la mansión Sitri, y Sona comenzaba a despertarse solo para darse cuenta que Issei no estaba en la cama junto con ella y las demás. Al colocarse sus lentes, vio el reloj en la pequeña mesita de luz que marcaban las cinco de la mañana. A ella le pareció muy extraño que el único que faltara en la cama sea Issei. Decidió levantarse y bajar a la sala para ver si es que se encontraba ahí, o si se encontraba entrenando. Solo al salir de la habitación y ver en dirección a la escalera se percató que una luz subía por esta, dándole a entender que había alguien abajo. Al asomarse por las escaleras, Sona vio que era Issei junto a sus padres decorando la sala con globos y adornos para un cumpleaños. Al ver a una pared, vio un letrero gigante donde estaba escrito "Feliz Cumpleaños Eri"… una vez visto eso, como si fuera un ladrón, se dio la vuelta y trato de volver a la habitación a dormir teniendo el mayor cuidado posible de no hacer ruidos.

-Se levantó solo para ver que estábamos haciendo, que mal estas actuando So-tan- esas palabras pronunciadas por Issei, causaron un fuerte escalofrió en Sona que como si fuera velocista, ya estaba parada enfrente de Issei mirando a este con furia.

-Como me llamaste?!- dijo ella levantando la voz al punto de casi gritar.

-Silencio!-

 _ **Pock!**_

Kyouko no quería que su hija se levantara, por eso ante el casi grito de Sona, no dudo en decirle que guarde silencio y si por las dudas la llegaba a ignorar, le dio un correctivo con la pantufla que tenía. Ahora se puede ver a Sona con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos de cuclillas sobándose el chichón que emanaba humo por la fuerza del golpe.

-Por esa razón… no se grita, querida So-tan!- si la forma en la que pronuncio Issei esa peculiar forma de llamarla le causo un terrible escalofrió, la voz femenina que lo acababa de pronunciar fue como si le hubieran tirado agua helada en su cuerpo desnudo. Lentamente y casi temblando, Sona empezó a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con un rostro hermoso de una mujer algo infantil, que tiene ojos de color violeta, el cabello negro largo separado en dos coletas, de cuerpo pequeño pero con el pecho muy desarrollado, que estaba vestida con un traje de chica mágica. Era Serafall Leviathán.

-So-tan! Tanto tiempo! Porque no visitabas a tu Onee-sama! Pero ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido y tener mucha acción Yuri entre hermanas…- esto último Serafall lo dijo con saliva saliendo de su boca y sus ojos brillosos, mientras trabada de abrazar a Sona que solo tenía su mano en la cabeza de su hermana bastándole con eso para detener su avance.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un apodo tan lindo, So-tan…- Issei molestaba a Sona logrando provocarla, la heredera Sitri no se iba a quedar sin responder. Pero al darse la vuelta para encarar a su novio, sus palabras no salieron. No era porque se había quedado paralizada al ver a Issei, sino porque detrás de su prometido, se podía ver a un hombre de ojos azules vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, medias blancas acompañadas de unas pantuflas azules, una camisa blanca y un suéter rojo carmesí, al igual que su cabellera. Este hombre era Sirzechs Lucifer, Rey Demonio, que estaba de espaldas también ayudando a decorar la fiesta de Eri.

-E-El Rey Demonio Lucifer?- Sona miro a Issei temblando por la sorpresa de encontrarse a semejante figura del infierno en ese preciso lugar, y encima de todo ayudando en una fiesta sorpresa. -C-Como tienes la osadía de obligarle a un Rey Demonio como Sirzechs-sama a ayudar en esta fiesta?- Sona dijo eso sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-Si sacas conclusiones, obtendrás confusiones…- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de Issei de forma seria. -Además, yo no le obligue a nada… él quiso participar, además a ninguna persona le gusta ser tratada como alguien especial, o eso es lo que él cree- dijo Issei mientras se disponía a seguir ayudando a organizar la fiesta.

-No hay problema, So-tan… Sirzechs-chan se ofreció a ayudar, después de todo… Grayfia-san no estaría aquí si no fuera por el- dijo Serafall mientras se iba a ayudar a Issei con la decoración.

-Bien… en que puedo ayudar?- Sona pareció resignarse a ayudar, además de que con todo lo de su hermana y el hermano de Rias, había perdido el sueño.

-Bien, puedes colgar esos globos por ahí- dijo el castaño mientras apuntaba a la pared donde estaba el letrero con la felicitación para Issei.

-Una pregunta Issei, como hiciste para que los dos Reyes Demonios estuvieran aquí?- Sona tenía esa duda, pues como había hecho Issei para que dos de los Cuatro Reyes Demonios aparecieran aquí, y a esa hora.

-Porque mejor no lo explican ellos…- Issei de dio la vuelta y miro de forma amenazante a los dos Reyes Demonios que empezaron a sudar frio.

 _ **Flashback**_

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y podemos ver afuera de la mansión Sitri a dos personas vestidas con unos ridículos trajes de laycra rojo y rosado, botas, capas y máscaras del mismo color. Ambos se aproximaban como si fueran ninjas.

-Vamos Sirzechs… si no nos apresuramos el "Dragón" despertara!-

-Eso intento Serafall, pero la capa se me atoro- asi es, estos personajes tan curiosos eran nada más y nada menos que el Rey Lucifer y la Reina Leviathán, líderes de los demonios.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí, dos intrusos tratando de entrar en mi territorio- al escuchar esa voz, los invasores adquirieron un color tan blanco como la nieve. Pues quien no lo haría, no todos los días el que se enfrentó a dos líderes de facciones, gano y sobrevivió está detrás de ti, soltando un aura amenazadora. Ellos trataron de contrarrestar esa presión con su propia aura, pero al darse la vuelta y tratar de poner en marcha ese objetivo su valentía se fue. Pues atrás de Issei se podía apreciar un enorme Dragón hecho de aura que mostraba un sentimiento hostil hacia ambos, quienes simplemente se desmayaron por el impacto.

-Vaya… sí que los asustaste Ddraig- dijo el castaño sintiendo como el alma de su compañero volvía dentro de él.

 **[Jajajaja… no me habia divertido tanto desde que me entere que te pusiste bragas de mujer jajajaja]** se burlaba el dragón dentro de la Boosted Gear.

-No deberías gritarlo compañero… alguien te escuchara y empezara a llamarnos "Dragón Emperador de las Bragas", y tengo que hacerte recuerdo de quien es el dragón aquí?- la carcajada de Ddraig paro en seco por las palabras de Issei.

 **[Ejem!... lo siento Issei]** __se disculpó el gran Dragón Celestial con su portador.

-Asi me gusta…- Issei se detuvo a ver los pechos de Serafall por un momento, incluso llevo su mano al mentón para adquirir una posición pensativa. -Vaya... asi que esos son los genes de Sona, bueno Sara también es asi solo un poco más grandes… entonces Sona tiene oportunidad!- dijo Issei con mucho entusiasmo.

 **[De que estas hablando compañero?]** El dragón celestial no pudo evitar preguntar, pues ese comportamiento no era habitual en él.

-Solo piénsalo! Si Sona tiene estos genes, tiene posibilidad de tener mucha _"Pechonalidad"!-_ al escuchar eso, Ddraig no pudo evitar darse un Facepalm en el Sacred Gear. -Solo imagínatelo! Ese trasero hermoso, esa figura que enloquece! Su carácter, su personalidad! Su hermoso rostro! Todo eso acompañado de un buen par de pechos! De solo imaginarlo la deseo conmigo, me vuelve loco…- con esas últimas palabras, Ddraig ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero, asi que por el bien de la joven Sitri decidió darle un electro Shock a su compañero para que mantenga la compostura.

 **[Ay compañero… temía que esto sucediera]** Issei no entendía las palabras de su compañero, solo sabía que había recibido un electro Shock.

-De que hablas Ddraig?- el pobre Issei no entendía nada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y eso evitaba que se concentrara del todo en su compañero.

 **[Veras compañero, al haber sacrificado un ojo y un brazo, tu proceso de Dragonificación es acelerado… Pero se aceleró aún más cuando entraste en el "** _ **Juggernaut Fury Drive",**_ **por eso ahora estas entrando en la época de apareamiento, pero al ser tu un primerizo solo durara un par de días… tres como mucho. Cuando adquieras una edad adulta en lo que respecta a ser un Dragón durara una semana o diez días, puede variar]** el castaño estaba con cara de no poder creer lo que su compañero le decía.

-Me estás diciendo que durante tres días más o menos, voy a tener un libido alto? Al punto de llegar a querer lanzarme a cualquiera?- Issei no podía creer esto, y decía todo eso con total ironia.

 **[Bueno, no a cualquiera… sino a las que tu creas atractivas y que no tengan pareja, o tenga relación familiar]** eso tranquilizo un poco a Issei, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por mucho.

-Bueno, volvieron los días de antes… por lo menos por un tiempo- dijo el castaño mientras cargaba a ambos demonios como si fueran un saco de papas.

 **[A que te refieres?]** Ddraig estaba curioso sobre él porque su compañero habría dicho eso.

-Bueno, cuando era un pervertido desenfrenado siempre me sentía asi… sin embargo lograba controlarme, no será diferente ahora que he cambiado… solo un poco- decía Issei mientras entraba a la mansión por la puerta trasera.

 **[Aun deseas ver desnuda a la heredera Sitri no es asi?]**

-Como nunca antes Ddraig-

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Sona estaba totalmente roja por las últimas palabras de Issei, Sirzechs tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, Takeda y Kyouko mostraban solo una sonrisa… como si ya supieran de antemano que su hijo estaba en esa época, y Serafall… bueno ella, soltaba un aura amenazadora mientras hacia un puchero que poco efecto tenía en el castaño.

-Bien, eso último se los mostré apropósito… de seguro se preguntaran, por qué?- dijo Issei mientras miraba a Sirzechs y Serafall de forma amenazadora. -Cuando un Dragón entra en esa etapa, se vuelve muy territorial con sus parejas… asi que más les vale no acercarse demasiado a ellas, eso va especialmente para ustedes dos- dijo Issei mirando con una seriedad total a ambos reyes demonios.

-O-Oye Issei-san… de Serafall puedo entenderlo, siempre quiere tener escenas Yuri con su hermana, p-pero y yo?- el Rey Lucifer estaba algo nervioso y confundido por el por qué Issei le había recalcado sus palabras.

-Solo mantente alejado de ellas… y asegúrate de que Serafall se comporte, o sino…- Issei se dio la vuelta y acerco a Sirzechs con un aura oscura. -Ninguno de los dos tendrá bolsa con sorpresitas, de acuerdo?- esa tensión en el aire desapareció cuando la conversación perdió seriedad.

-E-Estas hablando enserio?- pero inmediatamente volvió cuando los dos reyes tragaron saliva duramente y ponían su mejor expresión seria.

-Asi es… asi que si quieren recibir sorpresitas y un pedazo de pastel, más les vale no acercarse a ellas- dijo Issei sonriendo como un niño.

-D-De acuerdo- lo que más sorprendió a los presentes fue que ambos Demonios de Clase Suprema hayan aceptado, no podían creerlo. Issei los tenía en la palma de su mano, con solo una bolsa con sorpresitas y un pedazo de pastel.

-Asi me gusta… bien, ya tenemos todo listo. Solo hace falta la salida del sol para poder empezar a preparar el chocolate con leche que tanto le gusta a Eri- Issei hablo para sí mismo, mientras observaba por la ventana como el alba se aproximaba.

-Issei, le compraste un regalo a Eri… verdad?- Kyouko pregunto esto mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Takeda.

-Por supuesto que si…- decía Issei mientras que de un círculo mágico sacaba un regalo.

-Bien… iré a despertar a las demás, además de ducharme y cambiarme- dijo Sona empezando a subir las escaleras. Una vez la heredera Sitri desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación de Issei, todos miraron al castaño con algo de duda. Issei los miro, y solo sonrió… como si supiera lo que estaban pensando.

-No las espiare mientras se duchan, es cumpleaños de Eri… porlomenoshoy- eso último fue casi inentendible para los presentes, pues lo había dicho muy rápido y en voz baja.

-Bien, al menos no tendré que preocuparme de que alguien me lleve ventaja- decía Serafall con estrellitas en los ojos mientras lentamente se escabullía hacia el baño de arriba.

-Si yo no puedo espiarlas… tu tampoco lo harás- dijo Issei mientras sujetaba a una Serafall chibi desde sus coletas, que estaba haciendo mucho berrinche.

-Yo espero que te prepares Sirzechs…- el pelirrojo miro con curiosidad al castaño por sus palabras. -No viste a Grayfia-kaa-san en mucho tiempo… habrás venido con un regalo para ella, y para Eri claro- Sirzechs adquirió un tono blanco como la nieve. Era verdad, no había visto a Grayfia en meses… y era el cumpleaños de una de las parejas de Issei.

-T-Tienes razón! Como puedo llegar aquí sin un regalo para ambas!? Soy un idiota!- Sirzechs solo se calmó cuando Issei poso una manos en su hombro.

-Era broma cabeza de chorlito… el mejor regalo para Grayfia, será verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo el castaño mientras se iba a la cocina. Sirzechs miro a los padres del castaño, quienes solo sonreían. Y tomados de la mano, agarraron a Serafall y también se fueron a la cocina, dejando solo a Sirzechs que estaba muy confundido.

-Sirzechs…- pero todo se le aclaro cuando escucho esa voz. Para el, aquella voz era la más hermosa y melodiosa de todo el mundo. Pues pertenecía a la mujer que amaba, ama y amará por toda su vida casi inmortal. Aquella mujer de plateada cabellera larga y acomodada en pequeñas trenzas, que llevaba solo un vestido holgado como pijama. Grayfia Lucifuge, La Reina de Hielo de la Devastación y esposa del Lucifer actual estaba a la mitad de las escaleras que dirigían a la sala, donde estaba Sirzechs.

-G-Grayfia…- al ver el estómago muy crecido de su esposa, el Rey Demonio se quebró y comenzó a llorar. -N-Nuestra hija…- Sirzechs a paso lento empezó a acercarse a su esposa, que con todo el tiempo que tardo su esposo en acercársele ya estaba en el final de las escaleras.

-Si Sirzechs… ella está aquí y a salvo- dijo Grayfia mientras se acercaba a su marido y lo abrazaba.

-Si mi amor… si- dijo Sirzechs derramando lagrimas no pudiendo creer que su esposa haya logrado sobrevivir a la enfermedad de su hija, y que ahora este caminando y en el mejor estado físico que le permite su condición.

-Ya cariño… está bien, no llores. No estaría aquí si no fuera por Issei, él es mi salvador… y el salvador de nuestra hija- decía Grayfia abrazando a su marido, que no paraba de llorar. Después de un tiempo, Sirzechs se tranquilizó y empezó a charlar con su esposa sobre todo lo que había vivido en el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado, como el cómo convivio con los huéspedes de la mansión, sobre el hecho de que Issei siempre la protegió de los asesinos enviados por los miembros del ya extinto concejo demoniaco, sobre como vivió la aparente muerte del castaño y como había adquirido con su salvado una relación de madre e hijo. Por su parte, Sirzechs pudo contar como había movido todo a su alcance para poder encontrarla, incluso la parte donde Azazel le ofreció ayuda para encontrarla, la parte en la que el quedo totalmente devastado al punto de entregarse un tiempo al alcohol. Y como fue que Ajuka, Erika y Serafall fueron a ayudarlo. El cómo vivió la revelación de lo sucedido con Asia Argento y la participación de su hermana en todo eso. Y Luego como vivió de primera mano la intervención de Issei en el compromiso de Sona.

-Sí que has vivido aventuras de las buenas… a diferencia de mi- dijo Sirzechs un poco decepcionado con las cosas que hizo a comparación de su esposa.

-Vamos Sirzechs… no digas eso, ambos tuvimos nuestras propias batallas… incluso Issei, el no solo me protegió de los asesinos que buscaban matarme, luchaba y lucha contra su deseo de venganza contra Rias… está en constante duelo con la oscuridad de su corazón, y sus miedos en el amor- eso ultimo llamo la atención de Sirzechs, en verdad aquel joven que quería ser el Rey de un Harem, tenía miedo de enamorarse?

-Miedo a enamorarse?- el pelirrojo solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de su esposa.

-Cuando fue engañado y asesinado por Reynare… un trauma quedo en él, al parecer Asia le ayudo a superarlo un poco… pero con su muerte todo avance que había tenido desapareció, dejando solo temor al amor, el me consulta en muchas cosas sobre temas de parejas, al igual que sus padres, y los adultos que estamos presentes en su vida.

-Ese temor… parece que ya lo supero, después de todo tiene muchas parejas- Sirzechs sonrió pensando en que el castaño ya había superado ese temor.

-No es asi Sirzechs… él todavía tiene miedo, miedo de enamorarse y volver a perderlo todo por su culpa… el cree que la muerte de Asia en mayor parte fue su culpa… y todavía no se disculpa por eso. Tiene miedo Sirzechs, por eso te pidió que te mantuvieras alejado ellas…-

-T-Tu sabes sobre…-

-Sí, si lo se… soy la primera a la que le cuenta las cosas después de sus padres- Sirzechs quedo sorprendido con la gran confianza que tiene su esposa con el Sekiryuuttei.

-Feliz cumpleaños Eri!- gritaron todos los presentes de la casa, sorprendiendo a la pareja de demonios. Habían estado tan metidos en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de que todos ya estaban presentables, y listos para darle una gran sorpresa a la cumpleañera. Y asi fue ese día, una fiesta con reencuentros y sorpresas inesperadas.

…..

El día siguiente hacia su presentación, e Issei se había encargado que después de desayunar, el sequito de Sona, ella misma y su madre, los líderes de las facciones, sus padres, e incluso Eri, Hikaru, Irina, Xenovia y Griselda, se reunieran en el sótano con sala de entrenamiento. Aimi, por petición de Issei se quedó cuidando a Miyuki, Hany y Akane con ayuda de Grayfia.

-Bien… tengo una noticia para los líderes. La reunión que estaba pactada para el 22 de marzo de este año, se adelantara un mes- eso sorprendió a los líderes masculinos de las facciones, pero las femeninas no estaban prestando atención. Pues resulta que Serafall siente una gran rivalidad con Gabriel y Penemue… y no pudieron dejar de lado esa rivalidad. Issei, molesto al ver que no le prestaban atención, decidió hacer algo más practico… dejo salir a Ddraig.

 **[Roaaaaaaarg!]**

El dragón con un imponente rugido hizo que todos, temerosos, prestaran atención a Issei. Una vez logro tener la atención de todos los presentes en su compañero, Ddraig volvió al Sacred Gear.

-Bien… la próxima vez no dudara en morder, asi que escúchenme bien!- Issei hablo con su voz más seria. -La reunión será el 22 de febrero y se acabó… ahora pueden retirarse, nosotros tenemos que entrenar- una cara de desagrado apareció en los jóvenes, que se habían acostumbrado a encerrarse en sus habitaciones a jugar toda la tarde, pero no se negarían a la propuesta de Issei pues no querían perder físico. Los líderes se fueron mientras charlaban entre sí, y las líderes se mantenían calladas pero un aura amenazadora se podía sentir alrededor de ellas.

-No sabía que tu hermana no se llevara bien con Gabriel y Penemue, Sona- dijo Issei ya seguro de que los lideres no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

-Mi hermana no es tan alta y no esta tan desarrollada como ellas… solo les tiene envidia, ya se le pasara… espero- dijo Sona, Issei ya no le presto más atención al asunto y decidió seguir con los preparativos para el entrenamiento de sus amigos.

-Bien, no importa…- Issei miro a sus padres, Hikaru y Eri. -Ustedes comenzaran dando tres vueltas a la sala, para calentar… comiencen- ante estas últimas palabras ellos empezaron a trotar. -Bien, Meguri, Irina y Xenovia… debo admitir que sus técnicas son impresionantes… pero aún les falta. Por esa razón, Griselda las entrenara...- ellas aceptaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a un lugar donde pudieran entrenar sin lastimas a nadie.

-Bien… les voy a explicar una cosa a ustedes dos- dijo Issei mientras miraba a Saji y Ruruko. -Yo al igual que ustedes soy un peón… y he estudiado mis piezas por un largo tiempo. Las piezas de peón nos permiten promovernos a las demás piezas demoniacas mientras no sea en la pieza de Rey. Verán, las piezas de peón no les dan fuerza, ni agilidad, ni velocidad, ni magia cuando se promueven, solo concentran su propia fuerza en las cualidades de la pieza a la cual son promovidos. Si se promueven a Torre, perderán velocidad y magia por fuerza, si se promueven a Caballero pierden magia y fuerza por velocidad y agilidad, y si se promueven a Alfil ganan mucha magia, pero pierden velocidad y resistencia. Por esa razón, deben entrar todos sus aspectos, la magia, su fuerza, y su velocidad- eso sorprendió a ambos peones de Sona, y a esta misma, pues no sabía nada de eso. -Entrenen su fuerza, su velocidad, su resistencia, su magia, su fuerza… todas sus cualidades. Somos peones, y para lograr destacar tenemos que entrenar el triple de lo que hace el resto- dijo Issei logrando inspirar a su iguales.

-Ten por seguro Issei, no nos rendiremos!- dijo Saji muy motivado a entrenar.

-Si Issei-senpai, voy a dar lo mejor de mí- Ruruko también quería ser de más ayuda en las distintas batallas que seguro disputarían en el futuro. Una vez dicho esto, ambos peones se marcharon a entrenar.

-Reya, Momo… ustedes están perfectamente bien, si hablamos de magia ofensiva y defensiva. Pero deben practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. Sus reservas mágicas están separas de su fuerza física a menos que ustedes decidan sacrificar energía física por mas magia… por esa razón, en vez de sacrificar su fuerza física en ataques mágicos, les sugieren que utilicen este recurso, para defenderse o para huir- dijo Issei, mientras le entregaba a ellas una hoja con distintos tipos de ejercicios.

-Bien… Tsubaki, Sara… practiquen su desempeño cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que en la magia son excelentes. Aunque, Tsubaki… deberías practicar a el uso de tu Sacred Gear. Y Sara… deberías practicar controlar tu poder en ese estado llamado " _Modo Emperatriz de Hielo del Invierno Eterno"_ … es un modo muy poderoso, pero inestable- dijo Issei mientras veía como ambas se iban lejos a entrenar lo que Issei les había indicado. Ahora solo quedaban el, y Sona el lugar.

-Bien, Issei… tu y yo que hare…!?- Sona no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Issei la beso por sorpresa mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Sabes… tu y yo podríamos probar otra clase de ejercicio en mi habitación…- Issei susurro eso en el oído de Sona, la cual se puso muy roja por esas palabras.

-I-Issei!- en ese momento, el castaño rápidamente se separó de ella, algo asustado.

-P-Perdón! Son las hormonas!... no fue intencional!- después de declarar eso, y salvarse de una posible paliza, Issei volvió a su actitud seria. -Lo mejor para ti y para mi seria entrenar nuestra habilidad Dúo una vez más. Es injusto que el resto casi lo domine a la perfección, pero nosotros no- Sona debía darle la razón a Issei en ese punto, ellos eran los únicos dos que todavía no podían manejar su habilidad Dúo.

-Bien… pero como crees que lograremos hacer eso? Las primeras veces perdíamos nuestra fuerza y poder durante días- dijo Sona recordando el incidente días antes de la pelea contra Kokabiel y Metraton.

-Bien… lo mejor para comenzar sería un enfrentamiento con todo nuestro poder- dijo Issei mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Bien… que tal una pequeña apuesta?- dijo Sona mientras dejaba salir de su cuerpo una brisa helada.

-Me parece bien… que sugieres?- dijo Issei mientras un aire caliente empezaba a sentirse alrededor de el.

-Si yo gano… limpiaras mi habitación durante una semana- Sona cubrió su rostro con una máscara bucal hecha de hielo.

-Bien… no tengo problemas, pero si yo gano, tendrás que dormir conmigo con solamente ropa interior a partir de ahora- Issei hizo aparecer su máscara bucal que pertenecía a su modo _"False"._

-Estás hablando del todo, consciente? O solo por las hormonas?- Sona no estaba molesta con el comportamiento de su novio, pero si le parecía un poco incómodo.

-La verdad es lo segundo, tal vez me arrepienta luego, pero por ahora… no me importa, voy a luchar para no perder!- Issei cubrió su cuerpo en fuego mientras decía esas palabras.

-Veo que estas muy decidido… bien, yo también busco ganar!- Sona respondió de la misma forma que Issei, cubriendo su cuerpo en hielo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba perder… y asi lo habían expresado antes de comenzar con su lucha.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Dark Knight Discord:** muchas gracias.

 **Relampago X:** _No, a esta altura, es decir, hoy miércoles… no la vi, lo más probable es que sea el viernes, asi que plis no spoilers._

 **Broly999:** _Hola! Sí que pasó tiempo, pero no hay problema, se puede entender. No te preocupes, te perdono. Esperare tu próximo comentario con ansias. Nos leemos en otra ocasión._


	40. Culpables

El 7 de enero había llegado, y las actividades escales comenzaban de nuevo para Japón. Issei y Sona tenían que dar un discurso de bienvenida a los alumnos, al igual que Sara. En este momento, todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio, a la espera de los discursos de apertura. Sara tomo la palabra frente a los alumnos mientras tenía atrás a Issei y a Sona que estaban con sus respectivas vicepresidentas. Cabe destacar que Irina y Xenovia también se habían inscripto a segundo año, al mismo curso de Issei.

-Bien alumnos, la segunda parte del año escolar está a punto de comenzar… espero que en lo que queda del año se esfuercen para cumplir sus metas y tener el futuro que desean- decía Sara con un tono de voz que demandaba respeto, cosa que al parecer después del incidente con Cage se había perdido un poco. -Ahora los dejare con unas palabras de la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, Souna Shitori- Sara se hizo a un costado, y Sona paso para hablar.

-Solo les daré una advertencia breve, el concejo estudiantil no tolerara ningún acto de indisciplina o incumplimiento de las reglas previamente establecidas. Esto va para los alumnos que entraron a primero, segundo y tercer año en esta nueva instancia- Eso llamo la atención de Issei que lentamente empezó a pasar su mirada por todo el gimnasio buscando algo que le llame la atención. -Pero el concejo no actuara solo, por esa misma razón se ha creado el Comité Disciplinario, y ahora hablara su presidente, Hyoudou Issei- Sona dejo el podio y volvió a tomar su lugar junto a Tsubaki.

-Bien… Souna-kaichou dio un mensaje bastante claro referido a las reglas de la Academia… yo les voy a remarcar algunas cosas…- dijo Issei hablando lo más serio posible. -Los abusos verbales y físicos a otros alumnos está estrictamente prohibido, seguramente ya lo sabrán… pero la primera etapa escolar tuvo algunos incidentes no deseados. La academia es un lugar de estudio y compañerismo… no de groserías y vandalismos. Muchos aun me reprochan mi pasado… pero les aseguro, ya no soy el mismo de antes- Por un momento los alumnos pudieron ver como el ojo derecho de Issei brillo por milisegundos, pero nadie le dio más importancia. Issei miro de reojo a Sara, quien solo asintió… como si autorizara al castaño algo. -Comencemos bien el año… pueden ir a clases- una vez dicho esto y bajo la supervisión de los profesores, los alumnos retomaron a sus clases. Una vez todos se habían ido, el Concejo Estudiantil se reunió con el Comité Disciplinario.

-Vaya Hyoudou… buen mensaje, parece que tienes un grupo de admiradoras- Saji dijo eso mientras se acercaba a Issei para palmear su espalda, como su hubiera ganado algo.

-A que te refieres con eso Saji?- Sona tenía una vena marcada en su frente por las palabras soltadas por su Peón, Issei no le daba mucha importancia y solo revisaba los perfiles de los nuevos estudiantes ingresados en la escuela.

-B-Bueno, Souna-kaicho… he escuchado entre las nuevas estudiantes que consideran a Issei muy atractivo- esas palabras solo alimentaron los celos de Sona, y de las que estaban presentes.

-Asi que eso dijeron, Saji-san?- Eri, a pesar de ser humana, dejaba salir un aura aterradora cuando dijo esas palabras.

-S-Si, v-verdad Ruruko-chan? Momo-san?- Saji, para tratar de salvase, mando a sus dos compañeras al frente. Las cuales solo lo miraron de manera fulminante.

-S-Si Souna-kaichou… dijeron que les gustaría conocerlo mejor, Momo-sempai escucho más cosas que yo, verdad?- dijo Ruruko tratando de librarse al igual que Saji.

-Aaah si?... que clases de cosas dijeron Momo?- esta vez fue el turno de preguntar de Tsubaki, que al igual que Sona y Eri, dejaba salir un aura aterradora debido a los celos.

-D-Dijeron que sus ojos le daban un toque muy sexi…- eso fue algo que molesto demasiado a todas. -Dijeron que parecía muy varonil, y empezaron a armar rumores sobre el… la que escucho esos rumores fue Meguri!- dijo Momo también logrando zafar de la presión de las novias del castaño, mandando a la joven Caballero al frente.

-Qué clase de rumores se crearon, Meguri?- esta vez, Yura poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven de cabello rojizo, logrando tensionar todo su cuerpo por los celos abismales que tenía Yura en ese momento.

-Bueno, ninguno de ellos tenía sentido ni vale la pena recordarlos- pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, Meguri mantuvo la compostura y no cedió ante la presión de sus compañeras de sequito. Algo que Issei agradeció, pues no quería tener a todas sus amadas encima de él.

-Bien dejen el tema, solo tengo ojos para ustedes…- Issei se acercó a Eri, Sona, Tsubaki y Yura, y las abrazo y beso a cada una de ellas en la mejilla, para después salir hacia su salón y retomar sus clases. Inmediatamente Eri lo siguió, y las demás retomaron sus actividades en sus respectivos salones.

La tarde había llegado y las actividades en los clubes habían comenzado, Issei se encontraba revisando los últimos documentos pertenecientes a los nuevos alumnos que se habían inscripto a los distintos años de la academia. Irina, Xenovia; que se habían unido al club ese mismo día, y Eri estaban charlando entre ellas. Yura había sido llamada por Sona para darle una información especial.

-Y Issei? Encontraste algo interesante?- pregunto Eri mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-Alguna novedad?- pregunto Irina uniéndose a la conversación.

-Alguien a quien tengamos que tener en cuenta?- Xenovia también quería participar y no quedarse atrás.

-Bien, actualmente se inscribieron 10 alumnos a primer año, seis a segundo sin contarlas a ustedes dos, y cinco a tercer año- decía Issei dándole a Eri los documentos para que los leyera junto a las otras dos.

-Tendrías que agregar una más a primer año- Yura dijo eso mientras entraba al salón con un documento en mano y con una actitud de pocos amigos. Issei inmediatamente se levantó al ver que ella no venía sola. Detrás de Yura venia Sona junto al resto de su sequito, Sara, Griselda, Hikaru y sus padres. Y detrás de ellos, aparecieron Rias, Raizer, Ruval, Raven, Ravel y una pareja que Issei conocía de lejos, Lord y Lady Phoenix. El castaño no pudo evitar su aura saliera de forma descontrolada y que sea amenazadora para los invitados improvistos, especialmente para Raizer y Rias. Eri, Irina, y Xenovia no dudaron en fulminar con la mirada a esta última, que rápidamente se sintió amenazada.

-A qué se debe esta visita, clan Phoenix?- Una vez Issei se tranquilizó un poco, pregunto esto parándose enfrente de los nuevos líderes del clan Phoenix.

-Bueno antes que nada, como están sus hijas Sekiryuuttei-sama?- pregunto Raven con un deje de preocupación en su mirada. Issei se dio cuenta de esto, y decidió poner su voz más tranquila para hablar con ella.

-Muy bien, Raven muchas gracias por su ayuda ese día- agradeció Issei con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por Raven. -A que debo su visita tan inesperada?- parecía ser que Issei solo quería hablar con Ruval y Raven, mas no con el resto.

-Bien, mi hermanita Ravel, quiere estudiar en esta escuela, y queríamos saber si usted estaba dispuesto a aportar en su protección… podemos pagarle mensualmente lo que usted desee- Ruval fue muy claro con sus palabras. Issei puso una expresión pensativa mientras se movía de vuelta a su asiento en el escritorio del Comité. Antes de sentarse, con un gesto invito a los líderes a que tomaran asiento frente a él. Los sofás que estaban despejados fueron ocupados por los demás invitados.

-Miren… voy a ser sinceros con ustedes, están totalmente seguros de dejarla a ella a mi cuidado?- Issei miraba a los ojos de los nuevos líderes, que mostraban firmeza en su decisión. -Bien, donde se hospedaría?- pregunto Issei que no necesito de una respuesta verbal a su pregunta.

-En la mansión Sitri, donde usted también se hospeda- Dijo Ravel, hablando por primera vez. -Onii-sama ya hablo con Sara-sama y se acordó eso, que viviría en el mismo lugar que usted- Issei no podía molestarse ni replicar, después de todo no era su casa, era de Sara y tenía que atenerse a sus decisiones.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que yo si necesito la ayuda económica. Pero piénselo bien… yo soy un ser poderoso, y soy un blanco de muchos enemigos. Sin contar que el Hakuryuukou despertó mucho antes que yo y seguramente me está buscando… teniendo en cuenta todo eso, todavía están seguros de que quieren que esté en el mismo lugar donde vivo?- dijo Issei mirando a los líderes que solamente se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron.

-Nosotros confiamos en que ella va a estar a salvo con su ayuda- dijo Raven demostrándole a Issei que no tenían miedo ni desconfianza.

-Si usted no está cómodo con esto, no tenemos ningún problema en exonerarlo de esta responsabilidad…- Issei respiro profundo tras la palabras de Ruval, y pensó durante un momento. Desvió su mirada hacia Ravel que solo miraba como sus manos jugaban en su regazo.

-Bien… me comprometo a cuidarla- dijo Issei estrechando su mano con Ruval. Raven solo sonrió de forma muy alegre. Los líderes Phoenix se levantaron y se pusieron enfrente de Issei con rostros serios.

-Le pedimos disculpas por molestarlo con el cuidado de nuestra hija… pero confiamos en usted- esas palabras soltadas por el padre de Ruval sí que sorprendieron a Issei, como era que el sujeto que trato de comprometer a Ravel con otro sujeto sin importarle su deseo, este ahora frente a él para pedirle por el cuidado de su hija?

-Mi esposo y yo reflexionamos sobre nuestro accionar con nuestra hija Ravel, la derrota que sufrimos frente a Ruval y Raven si fue un balde de agua fría para nosotros. Por eso solo confiamos en que nuestros hijos tomaran sus propias decisiones a partir de ahora… y creer que esas decisiones son las correctas- al ver el rostro confundido de Issei, Lady Phoenix se encargó de explicarle a Issei el motivo de su cambio de opinión.

-A veces, es la dura derrota la que te hace reflexionar… las personas sabias no aprenden de las grandes victorias, sino de las duras derrotas- dijo Issei levantándose mientras ponía su mano en su corazón. -Yo sé de eso… asi es como me he forjado. Cuenten conmigo para proteger a su hija- finalizo el castaño con una sonrisa. En ese momento todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron en el medio de la sala, mientras Issei los miraba algo confundidos.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Sekiryuuttei-sama- y para su sorpresa, todos los miembros de la casa Phoenix, se postraron frente a él y dijeron esas palabras. Al final, todos se levantaron y activaron un círculo de trasportación, a excepción de Ravel.

-Rias…- para sorpresa de los conocidos de Issei, y de los invitados, el castaño llamó a la heredera del Clan Gremory la cual se mostró muy sorprendida por el llamado de, quiera o no, su único Peón. -Vigila bien a Torre. No es nada personal, ni que les tenga afecto… solo es…- Issei dio media vuelta miro por la ventana detrás de él. -Un mal presentimiento- La mirada del castaño se concentró en dos chicas que estaban ocultas detrás de unos arbustos que estaban mirando a donde Issei estaba. Actualmente esas chicas, estaban recibiendo una invitación gestual sutil del castaño, que volvió a mirar a la pelirroja antes de que se vaya con los iris de sus ojos tintados en un fuerte color negro.

-No te equivoques… no te he perdonado y nunca lo hare…- Issei empezó a tener rayos de color negro rodeando su cuerpo. -Ahora vete… antes de que pierda el control- dijo Issei volviendo a mirar a la ventana mientras los rayos que rodeaban su cuerpo empezaban a cesar poco a poco. Rias, derramando lágrimas se acercó a Issei sin ningún miedo, para primeramente apoyar su mano en la espalda de Issei; que solo tenso el cuerpo ante tal acto, para después apoyar su cabeza justo al lado de su mano.

-Perdóname por haber sido una estúpida… perdóname por haber hecho que te conviertas en esto… perdona mi miedo y mi odio- todos miraban en silencio la escena de Rey y Peón… pero a estas alturas, no sabían quién era quien.

-Yo sé que si Asia estuviera aquí… querría que te perdonara…- decía Issei calmado mientras levantaba la cabeza. -Pero ella no está aquí- cuando él se separó de Rias y volteo a verla… ella pudo ver en los ojos de su joven peón un odio intenso junto con una gran culpa y duda. -Ella murió… por culpa de los dos, tuya al haber dejado que sus asesinos actuaran… y mía por haber confiado en ti- Rias podía ver que los ojos de Issei se mostraban brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar… pero esas lagrimas nunca salieron, la heredera Gremory presencio en primera fila como esas amenazantes lagrimas desaparecían dejando ver más claramente los ojos negros del Sekiryuuttei. Ya se había dado cuenta… ella con sus estúpidos errores, había logrado que aquel gentil, solidario y bondadoso corazón que Issei tenía, se endureciera cubriéndose en una capa de odio, tristeza y rencor. -Yo también pido que me perdonen… le pido todos los días a Asia que me disculpe por haber llegado tarde ese día… pero nunca hasta el día de hoy… ella me ha respondido- Issei se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de Rias como para que la separación entre sus frente sea solo de un centímetro. -Porque yo debería disculparte, eh?!... porque debería?- Rias solo se quedó sin palabras ante el… pero a la vez tenía una pequeña esperanza. Si de algún modo Asia perdonaba a Issei con alguna señal… ella y sus siervos tenían oportunidad de ser perdonados… pero sabía que eso era casi imposible, y por mucho que le doliera tendría que esperar solo un milagro.

Cansado de ver la escena, Raizer se acercó a su esposa, y la tomo delicadamente de la mano para acercarla a él y asi poder abrazarla y consolarla mientras dirigía una mirada de odio a Issei, que había vuelto a mirar por la ventana.

-Acaso no te es suficiente con el castigo que le diste?- el tercer heredero hablo con algo de furia en su voz.

-Acaso lo está cumpliendo Raizer?- el Phoenix tuvo que cerrar la boca, pues Issei tenía razón… el castigo de Rias era mantenerse alejada de su peón y no lo estaba cumpliendo.

-Solo quiere tu perdón…- dijo Raizer intentando convencer a Issei de aunque sea decir que lo pensara.

-Y yo solo quiero dejar de existir… pero no todo se puede en esta vida, Hasta luego… familia Phoenix- dijo Issei para finalizar la conversación que ya no era para nada de su agrado. Sin decir una sola palabra, porque sabían que el tema era delicado… Ruval y Raven crearon un círculo mágico lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a todos los miembros de su clan a excepción de su hermana que se colocó a un costado de Eri, que parecía ser la que más la aceptaba.

-Por cierto Sekiryuuttei-sama- Raven hablo antes de irse llamando la atención del castaño que volteo a verla ya con el color natural de sus ojos y sin esos rayos oscuros que rodeaban su cuerpo. -Debo darle una pequeña advertencia sobre la pequeña Ravel-chan- Issei solo levanto una ceja en muestra de duda. -Ella es muy comelona, le gusta jugar mucho con sus muñecas; como si aún fuera una niña y especialmente… es un poco Tsundere. Espero pueda soportarla, adiós- una vez dicho esto último Raven desapareció junto a su familia. Si bien a Issei no le llamo mucho la atención de que Ravel comiera mucho y que todavía juega con sus muñecas, lo que si llamo mucho su atención fue la parte en la que Raven mencionó que era un poco Tsundere. Asi que inevitablemente Issei se quedó un momento analizando a Ravel de pies a cabeza. Y, como buen hombre que es, se quedó viendo los senos de Ravel y sin quererlo vio los de Sona; que estaba cerca.

-Ravel… cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Issei con una pequeña curiosidad. La mencionada se mostró curiosa por la repentina pregunta del Sekiryuuttei, pero aun asi decidió contestar.

-Tengo 16 años… estoy a punto de cumplir los 17, porque pregunta?- el rostro de Issei most0raba asombro total. Y sin querer dijo en voz alta…

-A la mierda… las tienes más grandes que Sona y eres dos años menor!-

 _ **Puum! Crack!**_

Después de ese sonido se pudo ver a Issei con la cabeza complemente metida en el escrito que ahora estaba partido al medio. Y todo esto gracias a la joven heredera Sitri que muy molesta por las palabras de su novio hundió su muño en la cabeza de este último con tal fuerza que logro romper aquel escritorio.

-Issei-sempai… no debería hacer esa clase de comentarios, a algunas si nos duelen- dijo Ruruko mientras miraba su pecho. Issei se reincorporo rápidamente mientras miraba a Ruruko algo confundido.

-No sé porque tú te pones asi, si tienes el pecho más grande que Sona… por cuatro centímetro, pero algo es algo- esas palabras fueron lo que lo mandaron de nueva cuenta a tener la cabeza en aquel escritorio partido.

-Maldito imbécil!- dijo Sona mientras miraba a otro lado ocultando bien que aquellas palabras si le habían dolido.

-Perdón Sona…- dijo Issei levantándose mientras tomaba de nuevo su postura normal. -No sé qué decir o cómo reaccionar frente a ustedes después de una situación como esa…- el castaño en verdad parecía arrepentido mientras se sentaba en la silla que pertenecía al escritorio. Sona solo se acercó a él y lo abrazo… ella no podía entender el gran debate que sentía en su corazón y en su mente. Por lo que había escuchado, una parte de él quiere perdonar a Rias; por influencia de uno de los últimos deseos de Asia, pero otra parte de él solo quiere matarla de la peor forma posible. -Perdóname Sona… por no saber qué hacer- al estar enterrando su rostro en los senos de Sona, nadie pudo ver que un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos del castaño. La única que se dio cuenta de esto fue Sona por sentir parte de su pecho humedecido. Un llamado a la puerta, fue lo que llamo la atención de todos que voltearon a ver en aquella dirección, aprovechando esa pequeña distracción de todos, el joven portador de Ddraig seco sus lágrimas, volviendo a estar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Adelante…- Issei se levantó mientras que con magia y ayuda Ddraig reparaba el escritorio dejando la habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada. La puerta se abrió y dos jóvenes entraron. La primera es una chica de muy buen físico, vestida con el uniforme de la academia además de tener un lindo rostro, acompañado de un cabello castaño llegándole hasta la espalda y ojos de la misma tonalidad. La otra chica tiene un buen físico, viste la vestimenta reglamentaria de la escuela y tiene el cabello castaño muy claro y relativamente corto con ojos castaños de la misma tonalidad. Estas eran Murayama Jun y Katase Chiasa respectivamente, presidenta y vicepresidenta del Club de Kendo Femenino.

-Ya estamos aquí Hyoudou… que quieres- el tono de voz usado por Katase no le gusto para nada a Yura, que estaba por protestar. Pero Issei supo de esto y con un siempre gesto con su mano, detuvo la protesta de una de sus parejas.

-No te hagas la dura conmigo… sé que tienen miedo- aquellas palabras soltadas por Issei sorprendieron a todos los presentes, y atemorizo a ambas jóvenes. -Saben que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí, somos demonios- el hecho de que el castaño soltara aquellas palabras como si nada mientras se acercaba a ambas jóvenes, casi hizo que todos tuvieran un infarto.

-Como fue…?- Jun murmuro eso, pensando que Issei no la había escuchado.

-Cómo fue que?- para su sorpresa el castaño la había escuchado fuerte y claro.

-Como fue el día que te asesinaron?- Jun pregunto eso sin vacilación, Chiasa se mantuvo al margen pues también quería saber eso. Issei solo les señalo uno de los sofás desocupados en la sala, mientras el mismo se dirigía a tomar asiento al sofá que estaba enfrente del que había señalado antes. Ambas entendieron que él solo las estaba invitando a tomar asiento, y aceptaron la propuesta.

-Bien… como comenzar?- dijo Issei mientras sentía como Sona tomaba su mano sin temor de estar enfrente de esas dos. Pues sabía que a Issei le dolía recordar su pasado como demonio, y que cualquier emoción fuerte puede llevarlo a recordar algo malo.

-Antes de nada Issei, como es que ellas saben que somos demonios?- Sona pregunto eso en un tono de voz calmado.

-Ella vieron nuestra pelea contra Kokabiel y Metraton, estaban en el edificio escolar… cuando Grayfia lanzo un hechizo para que Eri y los demás que son humanos pudieran escuchar las conversaciones de la batalla, ellas también fueron afectadas y por esa razón saben que nosotros somos demonios- una vez explicado eso, Issei volvió a mirar a Jun y Chiasa. -Ya sé por dónde comenzar… después de que terminaran las clases y que me golpearan por haberlas espiado. Me fui a casa, pero desvié y pare a pensar en un pequeño puente mientras tenía el atardecer a mi espalda… fue cuando ella se me acerco. Amano Yuuma, un ángel caído que se hacía pasar por humana de otra academia, se me declaro ahí… y me dijo que seamos novios. Acepte. E iba presumiéndola a Matsuda y Motohama cada vez que podía. El domingo tuvimos una cita. Yo me esforcé lo más que pude para impresionarla y que vea que no soy tan malo como estaba seguro que le habían comentado. El anochecer estaba próximo y para despedirnos yo quería que nos diéramos un beso. Estaba muy nervioso por tomar la iniciativa… creo que, Ddraig podrá mostrárselo mejor- dijo Issei casi sin querer recordar esos momentos. A la vez, la Boosted Gear hacia acto de aparición.

Pronto y sin decir nada, el dragón emperador creo un círculo mágico donde se podían ver a una Reynare vestida con un vestido negro de cuerpo completo, zapatos a juego al igual que un pequeño bolso de mano, y encima del vestido un pequeño abrigo de color rosado. Junto a ella se encontraba Issei vestido con una camiseta negra, al igual que su pantalón y zapatillas y encima un saco morado oscuro. Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro e iban en un silencio algo relajante, que no duraría mucho.

-Issei-san… podrías hacer algo por mí?- Reynare dijo eso mientras corría hacia un fuente que no estaba a más de tres metros de distancia.

-C-Claro- dijo Issei mientras sonreía.

-Morirías por mí?- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al joven castaño.

-C-Como?... Perdón Yuuma-chan, creo que no escuche bien… podrías repetirlo?- pregunto Issei crédulo, queriendo pensar que lo que había escuchado no era verdad.

-Dije… Morirías por mí?- dijo Reynare en un tono completamente sádico mientras detrás de ella salían un par de alas negras. El pobre castaño no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra, pues en ese instante sintió como algo perforaba sus órganos internos. Pero aun asi, se mantuvo de pie mientras escupía un gran chorro de sangre y a la vez trataba de sacar aquella lanza de luz que Reynare le había arrojado. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, otra lanza de luz atravesó su pecho cortando su fuente de oxígeno. Con este último ataque, Issei cayó de rodillas mientras escupía más sangre. -Espero que no me culpes a mí por lo que te está pasando… culpa al Dios que puso ese poder dentro de ti- dijo Reynare para luego hacer desaparecer las lanzas de luz que perforaban a Issei, para después marcharse. Issei se dejó caer de espaldas para contemplar por última vez aquel anaranjado cielo producto del atardecer.

-Q-Que… estúpido fui… me perdí e-el cumpleaños de… mi mama, por esto?- se recrimino el castaño mientras sus lágrimas fluían. -Si… tan solo… t-tuviera una nueva oportunidad, n-no cometería las mismas estupideces… p-perdóname mamá- dijo el castaño mientras perdía el conocimiento. Después de eso, el círculo mágico desapareció… dando a entender que el recuerdo había acabado. Ahora Chiasa y Jun miraban a Issei buscando su respuesta.

-Cuando perdí el conocimiento, Rias Gremory apareció… me revivió como su peón. Los demonios tienen una baja natalidad, por esa razón idearon el sistema de reencarnación; ellos mediante piezas de ajedrez pueden reencarnar a cualquier ser en demonio. Pueden usar cualquier pieza excepción de la del Rey, ya que ellos ocuparían esa. Ese fue mi inicio como demonio, creo que ustedes ya saben el resto- ambas chicas asintieron, pero Chiasa todavía mostraba algo de dudas. -Tienes alguna pregunta, Katase?- Issei vio esto y no dudo en preguntar, para ver si podía lograr que ella despejara su duda.

-Cómo es que esa chica te hizo cambiar?... como es que ella logro cambiarte, y nosotras a base de nuestros golpes no lo hicimos?- esa pregunta era algo bruta, y todos miraron de forma extraña a Chiasa que solo bajo la cabeza con algo de vergüenza. Sin embargo, Issei analizo las preguntas en su mente, y luego hablo.

-Creo que la pregunta es, como es que ella logro cambiarme solo con su presencia, verdad?- Chiasa solo asintió levemente. -Supongo que… simplemente me acepto, ella logro cambiarme a tal punto que cuando estaba viva; con lo poco que puedo recordar… me plantee seriamente en dejar de espiarlas. Ella me acepto tal y como fui… y creo que ese fue el detonante para mi cambio tras su muerte- dijo Issei con un tono de voz triste. Aunque las demás quieran acercarse a él, y tratar de consolarlo… no sabían cómo era que aquellas dos iban a reaccionar, debido a que la poligamia solo se practicaba entre demonios y entre humanos pero en menor medida y en lugares específicos del planeta.

-D-Discúlpame por hacerte recordar un tema doloroso…- era la primera vez que Issei escuchaba a Katase disculparse con alguien.

-No te preocupes por eso… sé que no fue tu intención- dijo Issei mientras se levantaba de su asiento. -Supongo que sus dudas ya están aclaradas… y puedo confiar en que ustedes guardaran este secreto, verdad?- Ahora, amabas jóvenes solo se concentraban en Issei… y después de pensarlo unos segundos, ellas respondieron.

-Por mi parte, puede confiar en mi… Sekuriuttei-sama, es asi verdad?- pregunto Jun muy avergonzada.

-Es Sekiryuuttei… pero solo llámame Issei- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y-Yo también prometo no decirle a nadie…- dijo Chiasa mientras ofrecía su mano a Issei. -C-Creo que es justo que volvamos a comenzar… un gusto, soy Katase Chiasa, Presidenta del Club de Kendo Femenino- si bien el castaño se sorprendió un poco, pronto puso una sonrisa y acepto el saludo de la presidenta del Club de Kendo.

-Un gusto Chiasa-san… mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, Presidente del Comité Disciplinario- una vez terminado esa escena, y luego de una rápida presentación con los demás demonios y personas en el lugar, ambas jóvenes se retiraron a sus hogares, pues ya era la hora en la que los clubes terminaban sus actividades.

-Bien Ravel… luego me contaras tu historia, y me ayudaras a decorar y ambientar más este lugar especialmente la ducha de ahí- dijo Issei señalando un lugar específico de la habitación.

-E-Este lugar tiene una ducha?- pregunto Ravel algo incrédula por las palabras del castaño.

-Sí, recuerdo que Rias y Akeno lo usaban demasiado… tal vez hacían muchas escenas yuri- dijo Issei en una pose pensativa y logrando poner demasiado roja a Ravel que se imaginó esas escenas. -Nunca lo sabremos…- dijo Issei mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida. -Pero por lo pronto… vamos a casa, quiero ver a mis niñas- dijo Issei mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Relampago X:** _muchas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad las versiones alternativas que mencionas no están nada mal, pero la verdad ni yo sé cómo hubiera terminado esas._

 **Dark Night Discord:** _muchas gracias, me esforcé mucho en esa parte._

 **Drezz Master:** _si bien, comprendo tu opinión, creo que lo mencione en algún capitulo anterior, ni si quiera yo sé que camino tomara la historia para llegar al final que deseo. Las ideas surgen en el momento. Asi que habrá que ver. Gracias por seguir la historia._

 **Sil-Celestion-Boos Imperial:** _jaja si tienes razón, algún día lo lograra, pero no sé si lo escribiré. No sé si soy buena para escribir lemons, o buscar una situación para ponerlo. La verdad ya veré si me animo o no, tal vez se lo pregunte a ustedes. Hasta otro capítulo._

 **Josueava1990:** _jaja sí posiblemente hubiera quedado bien lo que pusiste en tu review, fue muy gracioso._

 **Dark Issei:** _si bien en tu primer punto atinaste, pero solo en la mitad, en el otro te equivocaste totalmente. Verás a que me refiero en el próximo capítulo._

 **Alucardzero:** pues aquí está la continuación.


	41. Sorpresa

_Vali y Gina han estado mucho tiempo juntos en esa habitación analizando los próximos movimientos de la Brigada del Caos, la cual fue creada por los antiguos demonios fieles al hijo del Primer Lucifer. Sus líderes son los hijos de los antiguos Príncipes del Inframundo, ya que cierto primogénito desapareció como por arte de magia. O eso es lo que me dijeron a mí, Kuroka._

-Crees que tarden mucho gatita?- _el estúpido de Bikou hace su aparición, debo admitir que al principio me parecía atractiva la idea de tener a los hijos del descendiente del Son Goku, pero al ver el estúpido carácter que tiene rápidamente descarte la idea, quiero tener hijos poderosos para mi especie… pero si son igual o incluso más idiotas que este tipo preferiría no tenerlos._

-No lo sé… pero talvez Vali esté dándole un poco de cariño a la pequeña Gina- _dije con un tono sensual para poner roja a la pequeña Le Fay que estaba leyendo un libro en una de las esquinas de la habitación._

-K-Kuroka-sama no diga esas cosas!- _logre mi cometido a la perfección, aunque no pueda ser cuñada de esa linda maga, puedo molestarla a mi gusto con chistes de doble sentido._

-Umm? Qué dices Le Fay-chan? Yo me refería a que tal vez Vali este abrazando y tratando con mucho cariño a Gina-chan… tu que entendiste, pequeña pervertida?- _si antes Le Fay estaba roja, ahora parece un tomate bien maduro._

-Y-Yo no… yo-

-Nyajajajaja- _siempre que hago esta clase de travesuras ella cae redondita. Justo en ese momento Vali y Gina salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban._

-Bien… Gina y yo hemos hablado y hemos acordado en encontrarnos con el Sekiryuuttei en dos días- _vaya, por fin podre reencontrarme con el único que parece ser digno de tener hijos conmigo para así repoblar mi especie._

-Quieres que sea yo quien lo invite?- _el hermano de Le Fay es muy callado y serio. Me había olvidado que estaba aquí, casi ni se lo siente._

-No… iremos a su Academia, le caeremos por sorpresa- _ese Vali, siempre queriendo llamar la atención, no sé qué rayos le vio de genial Gina a este tipo._

-P-Pero no se molestara?- _Le Fay-chan pregunto eso con mucha razón, el Sekiryuuttei actualmente está inestable emocionalmente. No es peligroso?_

-No creo… él sabe que tenemos que hablar. Además lo ayudamos… no tiene motivos para atacarnos con la maldición de los Dragones Celestiales rota- _es verdad, hace casi un mes le ayudamos a que viviera para enfrentarse a Kokabiel y Metraton… todavía me pregunto porque Vali decidió ayudarlo, creo que es buen momento para preguntarlo._

-Vali… porque decidiste ayudar al Sekiryuuttei ese día?- _bueno, parece ser que no tendré que gastar aire gracias a Arthur._

-Bien, supongo que no tengo nada en contra para no decirles…- _bueno al menos no nos va a salir de nuevo con una excusa idiota._

-El Sekiryuuttei salvó a mi mamá y a Gina…- _que!? Como fue que ellas estuvieron en peligro y no nos hayamos enterado!?_

-Como!? Cuando fue eso Vali-sama?- _muy bien Le Fay! Qué nos responda!_

-Fue hace poco más de dos meses…- _Gina empezó a hablar cuando nosotros esperábamos una respuesta de Vali._ -Kyouko-kaa-san y yo habíamos ido a ver tiendas a Kuoh para comprar ropa y lo que faltaba para la cena. Después de eso, nos disponíamos a salir del camino para convocar un círculo mágico y volver a casa. Fue ahí donde nos dimos cuenta de que alguien nos seguía. Trate de convocar el círculo mágico lo más antes posible, pero ellos aparecieron y nos atacaron- _ellos? "Ellos" quienes?_

-Quienes las atacaron, Gina-san?- _pregunto Bikou de forma cortés, bueno ella lo puso en su lugar apenas se conocieron así que no deben sorprenderse tanto._

-Tres demonios renegados que habían asesinado a su Rey… se notaba por las deformidades que habían adquirido. Como iba diciendo, ellos nos atacaron pero pude poner una barrera mágica a tiempo para protegernos. Debido a que estoy embarazada no podía pelear y Kyouko-Kaa-san es solo humana… así que solo me resigne a defenderme- _Bueno… cargar al hijo de Vali lleva mucho tiempo, en especial si eres un Ángel caído, los cuales comparten el tiempo de natalidad de los humanos._

-Fue cuando Gina-chan estaba muy agotada por mantener la barrera de protección; que el apareció…- _bueno, ya era hora de que Kyouko-san volviera de hacer las compras con Akiko._

-Hola mamá- _es en estos pocos momentos en los cuales Vali sonríe con cariño. Desde que tomo valor para presentarse nuevamente frente a su madre… no deja de sonreír así cuando ella está presente._

-Hola hijito…- _es lindo ver la interacción entre madre e hijo… ojalá yo también pudiera hacer eso._

-Mamá!-

-Mami!- _obviamente no tenían que faltar los hermanitos adoptivos de Vali._

-Sakura… Asuma…- _ella se agachó a abrazar a sus dos pequeños niños._

-Cómo iba contando… el apareció eliminando a uno de los demonios de manera rápida. Sin titubear eliminó a los otros dos rápidamente… después apareció Vali y nos trajo aquí- _ella omitió un montón de partes. Seguramente por la presencia de esos dos chiquillos._

-Si… fue un día muy loco- _admitió la madre del Vali._ -Pero cambiando de tema... quien de ustedes me ayudará a preparar la cena?- _y es aquí cuando me toca desaparecer. Lentamente y en puntas de pie, me escabullo hacia la salida de la habitación._

-A donde cree que va? Kuroka-sama? No se olvide que nos toca ayudarle a nosotras el día de hoy- _maldita seas Le Fay-chan…_

-P-Pero yo tengo que ir a…-

-Nada de peros!- _odio cuando se pone en su personalidad sargento, aunque debo decir que la hace ver linda._

-Maldita Loli…- _murmuré eso de forma que libere un poco de enojo. No soy mala cocinando, solo que no me gusta hacerlo. Al final no pude escapar y acabé cocinando con Le Fay y Kyouko-san._

 **Mansión Sitri – Esa misma tarde.**

 _Issei todavía no despierta, y estoy aburrida. Bueno, si no fuera porque se quedó estudiando toda la noche para aprobar el examen que tenía hoy ahora estaríamos jugando. Pero parece que dormirá toda la tarde… maldita sea mi suerte. Aunque si lo pienso bien, al menos tendré más tiempo con él ya que las demás están estudiando en sus habitaciones._

 **Dos días después – Japón, Kuoh – Comité Disciplinario.**

-Tsubaki… Irina y yo iremos a dar un par de vueltas por la escuela, cuida de Issei de acuerdo?- _Eri me dijo eso mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación. Bien, eso me dejara más tiempo a solas con Issei._ _Me levanté y fui donde mi amado dormía… y me acosté encima de él mientras lo abrazaba. El sentir el latido de su corazón me relaja y anima un poco. Después de que el nos contará que solo le quedan seis meses de vida no queremos separarnos de él por nada del mundo, pero entendemos que tenemos que seguir con nuestras actividades normales. Aún recuerdo ese día, como si fuera ayer… aunque fue hace dos días antes de dormir._

 **Flashback**.

 _Para que Issei nos habrá pedido que nos reunamos en la habitación de entrenamiento? Será que tiene algo nuevo preparado?... No creo, terminamos de entrenar hace media hora._

-Que crees que quiera decirnos Issei, Yami-san?- _le_ _pregunté eso a la primera persona que me crucé. Pero no recibí respuesta alguna, solo observé que la mirada de Yami se amargo un poco. Será una mala noticia?._

 _Después de esperar un poco más a que llegarán los líderes, Issei por fin comenzó a hablar; ya que todo esté tiempo se mantuvo en silencio junto a Yami y Akemi._

-Gracias por venir… tengo algo muy importante y sensible que contarles- _por alguna razón parecía que Issei no quería hablar, pero la presión que se notaba que sentía por Yami lo estaba obligando._ -Se que ustedes saben lo que me sucedió en la batalla contra Metraton y Kokabiel… ya de por sí el _**"Juggernaut Drive"**_ es una transformación poderosa que trae consecuencias graves al portador. El _**"Juggernaut Fury Drive"**_ es el doble o triple de mortal que la forma anterior…- _vamos Issei, no nos tengas con la intriga!_

-Vamos Issei… que es lo que tienes que decirnos- _mire a Azazel que acababa de decir esas palabras, y pude ver que su expresión era muy seria… Acaso él sabe algo de lo que Issei está a punto de decir?_

-Me quedan seis meses de vida…- _Q-Que?..._

-Como?...- _…_

-Esa forma monstruosa consume energía… y cuando ya no queda más, consume la vitalidad… de los posibles diez mil años que me quedaban… solo me quedan seis meses- _… no, no es verdad…_

-Ya me lo imaginaba… el _**"Juggernaut Drive"**_ es una forma que consume energía y vitalidad pero de una forma más lenta… todos los portadores que despertaron esa forma murieron a los dos o tres días, y eso que eran humanos… para que el _**"Juggernaut Fury Drive"**_ te quite todos los años de vida que te restaban… es una forma peligrosa- _no es momento para hablar de lo peligrosa que es esa forma! Es momento de buscar soluciones!_

-Si… la forma completa del _**"Juggernaut Fury Drive"**_ puede rivalizar o incluso superar a los dioses dragones…- _si bien la cara de los líderes me da gracia, no es momento para reír. Entonces si Issei entra en esa forma es capaz de pelear cara a cara con los dioses dragones?_

-E-Eres capaz de enfrentarte a Ophis y Great Red?- _estoy totalmente sorprendida._

-No deberías llamarlos con tanta confianza… hasta Ddraig los nombra con respeto- _eso paralizó más a los líderes, pues Ddraig nunca había llamado a nadie con respeto. Qué tan poderosos son esos Dioses?_

-E-Entonces vas a morir?- _era la primera vez que veía a Sona tan destrozada desde su fallido intento de casamiento._

-Si…- _dijo Issei de forma pesada, no me había dado cuenta… pero mis lágrimas ya fluían libremente por mi rostro._

-Por que?...- _Sona empezó a caminar hacia Issei mientras su rostro era empapado por sus lágrimas._ -Por qué siempre tienes que sufrir tu?... Por qué siempre eres tú el que tiene que pagar las consecuencias?- _te comprendo Sona… yo también me hago la misma pregunta._

-No lo sé… pero si se una cosa. Hay una forma de recuperar mi vitalidad…- _esas palabras detuvieron mis lágrimas, miró a mi alrededor y veo que las demás también dejaron de llorar y mostraban un brillo de esperanza en su mirada. Especialmente en los padres de Issei._

-Que quieres decir?- _si Issei, responde a la pregunta de Reynare._

-Lo que digo Reynare… es que hay una forma de recuperar mis años de vida…- _en verdad?_

-Y como lo harás? Es un objeto? Una técnica? Dínoslo y nos pondremos a buscarlo lo más pronto posible!- _Sara-sama parecía un poco desesperada por encontrar esa forma de recuperar los años de vida de Issei, bueno… para ella, él es un hijo más._

-No es necesario Sara-kaa-san… Aimi puede ayudarme con eso- _esa mujer ya sabía de esto antes que nosotros?!_ -Yo sé que ustedes todavía no perdonan a Aimi por lo que hizo… pero no tenía opción. Ella también es madre, e hizo lo que hizo por tratar de encontrar a sus hijas- _por qué siempre defiendes a todos?_

-En que puede ayudar además de ser una perfecta actriz?- _yo comprendo a Irina en su malestar, sin embargo creo que Issei tiene razón._

-Ella es una Nekomata, de la misma especie de las niñas… como pueden manejar a la perfección el Senjutsu, la energía de la naturaleza, puede ayudarme mediante un tratamiento. Aunque este tratamiento será más intensificado debido a que ella fue la "conejillo de indias" del bastardo de Zepar- _entonces hay una posibilidad de salvarte!_

-Pero?...- _pero?... no hay peros Michael-sama, verdad?_

 _-_ Pero el proceso es lento… la única forma de acelerar el proceso es tener relaciones con la persona que desarrolla el método… y no es una opción viable para mí. El proceso solo se puede hacer por una hora al dia, y solo me recupera 12 horas más de vida-

-Pero porque no dos horas?- _los motivos de mi pregunta eran obvios._

-El Senjutsu es similar a la magia o a la hechicería pero a la vez muy diferente, ya que en este tiene más protagonismo del aura; el poder del espíritu. Pero tiene un defecto fatal, ya que si bien le permite al usuario leer y manejar el poder del espíritu, también puede captar la malicia y la mala voluntad que fluye en el mundo, por lo tanto si se usa de manera incorrecta entonces la malicia terminará corrompiendo al usuario. Y mi alma esta corrompida por la maldición de los antiguos portadores de la Boosted Gear… y no quiero corromper a Aimi, no me lo perdonaría. Además la razón por la que Aimi tenga tres colas es debido a los experimentos que mencione, por esa razones que sus poderes están más desarrollados- _ya veo, Issei no va a arriesgar a nadie por salvar su vida… típico de él._ -Pero vamos… anímense, si el Senjutsu es una manera de regresarme mi vitalidad… tal vez haya otras maneras, solo hay que esforzarse para encontrar otra- _tienes razón Issei, pero aun desearía saber cómo rayos es que puedes hablar con tanta naturalidad._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _Al menos se esforzó para animarnos durante este tiempo, ahora ni siquiera los líderes dejaron de buscar alguna forma u objeto para lograr salvar a Issei._

-Kyaa!-… _si se pregunta porque grite, es porque Issei se levantó rápidamente del sofá. No le dije nada, ya que al ver su rostro pude darme cuenta que estaba preocupado._ -Issei que te sucede?-

-Está por venir… está cerca- _Issei balbuceo todo eso mientras ponía su actitud más seria. Que es lo que viene?_ -Tsubaki, llama a todos los miembros del Comité Disciplinario… tomate tu tiempo, necesito estar a solas- _el me dijo eso mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana y empezaba a mirar por ella. Obviamente obedecí, pero no voy a tomarme mi tiempo… tengo que reunir a todas lo más rápido posible._

 **Entrada de la Academia Kuoh.**

 _Por fin llegamos a este absurdo lugar, porque el Sekiryuuttei sigue en esta escuela si sabe que morirá? Es una pregunta que ahora podré hacerle personalmente._

-Kuroka-sama… por favor no vaya a saltar encima del Sekiryuuttei… Gina-san no quiere problemas-

-Por supuesto que no voy a hacer eso Le Fay-chan- _por supuesto que hare eso, sé qué será muy divertido!_

 _Después de un tiempo de aburrida caminata llegamos a ese edificio donde se sentía el aura de Hyoudou Issei. Me molesta no poder mostrar mis orejas y colas, y no andar descalza. Además de que llevo el maldito Kimono bien puesto para pasar algo desapercibida, la caminata hasta ese edificio se me hizo eterna._

-Al fin!- _dije eso mientras me desajustaba el Kimono, mandaba a volar los Geta y dejaba libres mis rasgos felinos. Por fin podía ser libre!_

-Nosotros queriendo llegar sin llamar la atención y tú gritando eso…- _Gina me regaño, pero le di poca importancia. Me adelante y abrí la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el Sekiryuuttei y me abalance sobre él. Y como me esperaba, lo tome por sorpresa._

-Que intentas hacer? Es la segunda vez que nos vemos y te tiras encima mío?- _para mi desgracia él es muy rápido y termine encima de su escritorio. Obviamente no desaproveche la oportunidad y adopte una pose provocativa._

-Tu qué crees Sekiryuuttei?… Vine a proponerte que tengamos hijos- _Su cara me da risa, pero si me rio puedo perder la oportunidad a que diga que si._

-K-Kuroka… no deberías hacer eso- _su cara sonrojada lo hace ver lindo._

-Yo soy libre y capaz de elegir a quien quiera para que tenga a mis hijos… y quiero que seas tú, que dices?- _el agacho la mirada mientras se frotaba los ojos, lo estará pensando?_

-Que diría tu madre ahora?- _me levante e inmediatamente fui a tomarlo del cuello… nadie menciona a mi madre._

-Escúchame muchachito… nadie menciona a mi madre! Nadie!-

-Entonces porque te entregas así de fácil?... ella no quiere eso para ti…-

-Cómo puedes saber eso!?... ella murió para protegernos a mí y a mi hermana!-

-Entonces porque ella se encuentra detrás de ti ahora mismo?- _cómo? Es verdad, hay alguien detrás de mi… tal vez apareció cuando me distraje por discutir con ese idiota. Rápidamente me voltee y quede totalmente paralizada._

-Hola hija… ha pasado mucho tiempo- _es ella?... en verdad es ella?..._

-M-Mamá?... en verdad eres tú?- _mis lágrimas salían pero no me importaba! En verdad era ella…_

-Si Kuroka… soy yo- _mi mamá está aquí… mi mama volvió!_ -Gracias por reunirme con ella… Issei-san-

-No fue nada Aimi-san- _él lo planeo?_

-Tú lo planeaste?- _no pierdo nada con preguntar. De reojo puedo ver como Bikou entra mientras me mira… pero por alguna razón no se está burlando de mí._

-No Kuroka… no planee nada. Pero ella quería verte… me la encontré en mi última visita al Inframundo… era esclava del demonio de clase alta de la casa Zepar. No te preocupes… yo me encargue de el-

-Gracias… gracias por rescatar a mi mamá- _ya veo porque esas chicas le tienen tanto cariño… el es una persona muy buena._

-No es nada Kuroka… después de todo, ninguna familia tiene que estar dividida…-

-Vaya… nunca pensé que el Clan Zepar tuviera a la mamá de Kuroka como esclava, Sekiryuuttei…- _una vez recuperada, escuché a Vali decir eso mientras se paraba enfrente del Sekiryuuttei con una sonrisa orgullosa._

-Y nunca imaginé que vendrías así como así a esta escuela… Hakuryuukou- _la tensión se formó en el ambiente, pero había dicho Vali que la maldición de los Dragones Celestiales estaba rota… porque está presión?_

-Me molesta que me mires de esa forma…-

-Y a mi me molesta que hayas venido sin avisar… tomen asiento- _Vali trato de intimidar a Issei, pero el fue mas contundente con su respuesta. Luego nos invitó a tomar asiento._

-Ya estás listo para tomar tu puesto?- _puesto? Qué puesto?_

-No tengo la madurez para llevar a cabo algo tan grande…- _de que rayos están hablando?_

-Bueno… aseguraste la seguridad de ese grupo de demonios renegados… porque no tomar las riendas de algo así?-

-No los dirijo… solo los protejo, ellos ya tienen a sus lideres- _esto me confunde! De que rayos hablan?!_

-Y la Facción de los Dragones necesitan los suyos…- _F-Facción de los Dragones?_

-Todavía es muy pronto Vali…- _que tiene que ver eso con la Facción de los Dragones?_

-Si, pero para cuando quieras tomar tu puesto ya estarás muerto…-

-Si voy a morir antes de tomar mi puesto, entonces le cederé mi Sacred Gear a una de mis prometidas junto con todas mis armas y recuerdos de mis habilidades…- _como? Acaso eso se puede hacer?_

-El más apto para ocupar ese cargo eres tú… ya tienes experiencia liderando a tu grupo-

-Es muy diferente dirigir un grupo que una facción… Vali- _a estas alturas no comprendo la conversación._

-Los Dioses Dragones ya están listos para ocupar su puesto como líderes principales… solo necesitan nuestra confirmación para darnos los territorios que tienen en el Inframundo, el cielo y el mundo humano-

-Todavia no puedo creer que hayan robado uno de los 8 pisos del cielo… y además el más importante después del de donde se encuentra ese _"Sistema"_ \- _Issei masajeaba el puente de su nariz con algo de enojo. Pero como es eso que Ophis y Great Red robaron un piso del cielo?_

-Que vas a hacer?- _parece que Issei ya tomo una decisión, y Vali parece más relajado._

-Tomare el puesto de inmediato, pero…- _pero?_

-Pero?...-

-Antes que nada… hay que reunir a los seis Reyes Dragones…- _Vali puso una cara amarga, que tiene de malo reunir a los reyes dragones? No creo que sea tan malo._

-Sabes que dos de ellos están inactivos…-

-Por esa razón Vali hay que reunirlos… tú te encargaras de tres y yo de los otros tres…-

-Bien… yo elijo a Vritra, Yu-Long y Midgardsormr- _Issei frunció el rostro, será que se molestó por las elecciones de Vali?_

-Maldito desgraciado, la localización de ellos es conocida! Además uno de ellos es mi amigo!-

-Ya lo sé…- _al parecer se dio cuenta que no sirve de nada enojarse con Vali, y solo soltó un sonoro suspiro._

-Bien… yo me encargaré de buscar a Tiamat, Fafnir y Tannin- _de pronto escuchamos como la puerta se abrió de golpe, y por la sorpresa todos volteamos a ver a ese lugar._

-Papi!-

-Papá…- _papá?_

-Como están niñas!- _Issei es su papá?! Entonces ya tiene pareja?!_

-Lamentamos venir Issei, pero es que las niñas no paraban de insistir- _quien esa esa chica?... Emana aura sacra… y la de al lado emana aura demoníaca._

-Asi que este es el biznieto de Luzbel y además el Hakuryuukou… eres poderoso solo con tu parte demoníaca y el hecho de que hayas recibido al Vanishing Dragón por tu parte humana… es casi considerando un milagro-

-Yami, no deberías alabarlo tanto… se pone muy egocéntrico…- _en eso estoy muy de acuerdo Issei._

-No te preocupes Issei, se lo que digo… ya que ni usando su _**"Juggernaut Drive"**_ puede igualar al poder del primer Lucifer- _tan poderoso fue aquel Lucifer?_

-Me estás retando niña?-

-No tengo porque mentirte, el original podría vencerte de un solo golpe- _no creo que el original haya sido tan fuerte._

 **{Yo no creo que mienta Vali…}** _en serio? Hasta Albion-sama le tiene respeto al original?_

-Por qué Albion?, Acaso tú no odiabas al Lucifer original?- _yo pensaba que Albion siempre odio a todas las facciones._

 **{No compañero, el Lucifer original fue un gran enemigo. Era muy honorable y justo… no tenía miedo a enfrentarme aunque le robara el poder, sabía cómo enfrentarme aún estando débil. En esta ocasión, estoy del lado de la joven}** _en verdad fue tan poderoso como para que Albion le tenga respeto._

-Que quieres decir con eso?-

 **{Me refiero Vali, a que si tendría que comparar tu poder con el del Lucifer original, tu eres una mansión y el la Luna}** _no sé lo podría haber dejado más claro._

-Haber, primero que nada… como rayos es que una niña de 20 años sepa que tan fuerte fue el Lucifer original?- _buena pregunta._

-Eso es porque yo soy Gram, la espada demoniaca mata dragones- _espléndida respuesta._

-T-Tu eres la espada que perteneció al Lucifer original?- _la verdad, estoy tan sorprendida como el.. o como todos mis compañeros en la habitación._

-Así es mocoso… así que tenme algo de respeto y cree en mis palabras-

-C-Como es que ahora estás así?... Como obtuviste forma humana?-

-Digamos que tú no eres el único milagro- _esa chica… en verdad es esa mítica espada?_ _Ella ya no dijo nada después de eso, y se sentó en el suelo a un costado de Issei, junto a la otra chica rubia, para jugar con aquellas niñas. Sin ninguna otra interrupción y con Vali ya calmado, Issei retomo él tema._

-Vali… tenemos que comenzar a reunir a los Reyes Dragones… aceptaré los que me tocan, pero tú tienes que hacer algo más…- _bueno, era algo lógico… si los dragones que tiene que buscar Valí ya se sabe dónde están… era lógico encargarle algo más._

-Y que es eso?- _ahora Vali era el molesto._

-Necesito que busques donde está enterrado Arturo, el legendario Rey de Inglaterra- _el Rey Arturo no es antepasado de Arthur?_

 _-_ Entonces quieres que desentierre su cadáver?-

-No es eso lo que te pedí… lo único que te pedí es que encontraras su tumba- _las palabras de Vali molestaron a Arthur… al parecer Issei se dio cuenta de eso, y aclaro su pedido._

-Para que quieres que busque ese lugar?-

-Cerca de ese sitio, hay un objeto que puede ayudarme con mi maldición- _Vali solo sonrió… conozco esa sonrisa, si va a ayudar a Issei._

-Bien… supongo que es justo considerando a los que tienes que buscar y convencer tú…-

-Es un acuerdo… Hakuryuukou- _dijo Issei mientras estiraba su mano._

-Je… es un acuerdo, Sekiryuuttei- _Valí correspondió al saludo de Issei y convocó un círculo mágico en medio de la sala. Un momento!... Eso quiere decir que ya me tengo que ir!?_

-Puedes quedarte un tiempo más si quieres Kuroka… pero en tres días debes volver para comenzar con la búsqueda de los Reyes Dragones- _qué buena eres Gina-san!_

-Muy bien! Estaré a tiempo para comenzar con la busqueda- _dije eso para después ver como ellos se marchaban. Al fin podré tener más tiempo con mi mamá…_

-Mamá… tengo un montón de cosas que contarte-

-Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras hijita, todo el tiempo que quieras…-

 **Lugar Desconocido – Hora desconocida**

Una joven de cabello castaño empezaba a despertar en un nuevo día. Para cualquiera esto significaría vivir cosas nuevas junto a las personas que quieres o en solitario pero siempre feliz.

Pero para esta chica, el significado de un nuevo día quería decir el reinicio de su sufrimiento. No podía moverse demasiado de la posición vergonzosa en la que se encontraba, pues las cadenas que la sujetaban de manos y pies se lo impedían. El hambre era demasiado para ella, su cansancio era evidente. Ni siquiera podía aliviar ese frío que sentía por la oscura habitación, pues ni siquiera llevaba alguna prenda. Estaba totalmente desnuda y herida.

Pues había caído en manos de la que ella creía era la peor persona y miserable ser, la mancillaba todos los días sin falta… cada día de una forma más dolorosa y humillante que la anterior. Creía que cada vez que podía "descansar", ese sujeto investigaba nuevas formas de torturarla.

A pesar de ya estar varios meses así, e incluso esperaba una niña de aquel bastardo. Ella nunca se dejó corromper por la lujuria o la locura. No pudo seguir pensando, pues la puerta del sótano donde se encontraba fue abierta abruptamente… dejándole libre el camino a su torturador. Aquel sujeto estaba totalmente desnudo y con su miembro muy erecto, listo para satisfacer sus ganas con la joven que estaba ahí.

-Estas lista para otra jornada de diez horas?- dijo aquel sujeto mientras se acercaba a ella con toda tranquilidad.

-…- ella no contestó. Estaba harta de ese destino cruel. Había esperado por meses la salvación de su ama, pero jamás llegó. Así que había decidido salir de ese tormento por su propia cuenta. No por nada era la portadora de uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo.

-Bien… qué tal si comienzas chupan...!?- el sujeto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues sintió como un enorme y agudo dolor empezó a surgir en su miembro, el cual ya no estaba. -GRAAAAAHHHH!- aquel grito de dolor alertó a las guardias que estaban en la puerta.

 **Boom!**

Pero no pudieron ni aproximarse a está, ya que explotó por un rayo escarlata que salía despavorido de la habitación.

Cuando las guardias se recompusieron, inmediatamente fueron a atender a su señor. El cual yacía arrodillado en un charco de su propia sangre.

-E-Esa bastarda! Me las pagara!- las guardias estaban totalmente espantadas… pues el miembro viril de su amo, no estaba y parecía arrancado. Si… la joven se lo había arrancado de un mordisco al ver que su abusador había bajado la guardia.

Actualmente la joven estaba cubierta por una armadura escarlata con gemas esmeralda que estaban esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.

Su ruidoso escape había alertado a todos los guardias del lugar en el que estaba. No tenía tiempo, sabía que estaba débil y que la armadura que la protegía no duraría para siempre. Pero también tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa y no sabía hacía donde dirigirse. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a buscar la salida lo más pronto posible.

Cuando al fin logró salir al exterior se vio rodeada por tres legiones de soldados que mantenían una distancia de al menos 25 metros.

La armadura roja que poseía desapareció, pues ya no tenía energías… y aquel sujeto estaba a 10 metros de ella, ya vestido y recompuesto de la herida que le había hecho. Bueno, era obvio que no estaría mucho tiempo herido… después de todo era un Phoenix.

-Ya vas a dejar de hacer esta tontería?- hablo el Phoenix muy molesto. -Vas a sufrir el triple de lo que tenía planeado para ti por lo que me hiciste- el rencor en la voz de aquel sujeto era evidente.

-Te lo merecías Raizer… maldito hijo de perra!- aquella joven estaba cubriéndose sus partes íntimas.

-No dirás eso cuando acabe contigo…- Raizer comenzó a acercarse a la joven, pero paro de golpe al escuchar…

 **[Dimensional Divina Ianuam]**

Al terminar de esas palabras, detrás de la joven apareció un portal que del otro lado mostraba a un joven de cabello castaño con una taza en mano y una mujer rubia con pijama, o eso era lo que ella podía distinguir de la borrosa imagen.

 **[Rápido Ima! Cruza el portal!]** aquella voz, bien reconocida por la joven; ahora identificada como Ima, se pudo escuchar desde su brazo izquierdo.

Y ella sin dudarlo, cruzó el portal… buscando de alguna manera huir de su cruel tormento.

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. No voy a contestar review's por un tiempo.**_

 _ **Voy a escribir esta historia como yo quiero hacerla, la he vuelto a leer y me he dado cuenta que no es como yo quería que fuera, no voy a reiniciarla, para mí sería tomar todo lo que he logrado y tirarlo por la borda. Así que decidí seguir escribiendo está historia como a mí me gusta. Si les gusta; muchas gracias por el apoyo… y si no, pues fue un placer haber compartido esta parte del fic contigo.**_

 _ **Yo no me estoy negando a la críticas. Acepto cualquier crítica mientras sea constructiva y con respeto. La ayuda nunca viene mal y jamás la despreciare.**_

 _ **Para los que quieran seguir apoyándome, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**_

 _ **Y si ya no te gusta cómo es que relato mi historia o que camino está tomando, te agradezco que hayas tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic y que te vaya muy bien en tu vida.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, se despide Nahuzomber15.**_


	42. Ima Hyoudou

Issei empezaba a despertar de su sueño, solo para encontrarse con cara a cara con los prominentes pechos de Irina. No le tomo importancia y decidió levantarse ya que necesitaba ir al baño. Encontrarse con los pechos de alguna de sus prometidas al despertar ya no le resultaba tan vergonzoso.

Al salir, ya bañado y cambiado para ir a la escuela, volteó a ver la mesita de luz donde se encontraba un reloj, el cuál marcaban las 6 de la mañana. No se sorprendió, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora.

Al bajar a la sala, se preparó un sándwich de queso y un té. Para después salir al jardín trasero y observar la caída de los pequeños copos de nieve que empezaban a decorar aquel lugar. Gracias a que su temperatura corporal no variaba mucho frente a climas fríos debido a su rasgo de dragón, su te no enfriaría demasiado rápido. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que podía brindar aquel lugar por las mañanas.

-Estoy perdiendo mi entusiasmo de seguir escribiendo esto…- Issei después de pronunciar esas palabras tomo un sorbo de su té y mordió una vez más su sándwich.

 **[A qué te refieres compañero?]** El dragón parecía sacado de lugar ante las palabras de su compañero.

-Esta historia Ddraig… mi historia… cada vez pierdo más el entusiasmo de seguir- las palabras del castaño no tenían contraste con su actitud tan positiva y esa sonrisa tranquila.

 **[Sabes que no puedes renunciar, nadie te lo perdonaría… tú no te lo perdonarías]** Ddraig había entendido a lo que Issei se refería y por esa razón trato de hablarle para que entre en razón.

-Ya lo sé… pero es casi una obligación- pronunció el castaño terminando su sándwich.

 **[Si lo sientes así, entonces no tiene sentido seguir amigo… pero entonces porque sigues "escribiendo tu historia"? Qué buscas en final?]** El dragón celestial decidió cambiar de método para convencer a Issei de dimitir a sus dudas.

-Supongo que… no lo sé- Issei miro al cielo. -Solo sé que deseo seguir para ver qué me encuentro en el final…- Acompañada de sus palabras una sonrisa surgía en el rostro del castaño.

 **[Aún con tus palabras sonríes…]** para Ddraig todo esto era muy extraño.

-Porque me gusta seguir… pero también me da miedo, y uno no hace algo que teme si no es por obligación, verdad?- cuestiono Issei a su mentor sin esperar una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Hay personas que también hacen eso para superar sus miedos, Issei-san- el mencionado volteó para ver de quién provenían esas palabras.

-Gabriel… que haces despierta tan temprano?- Issei dijo esto mientras volvía a ver al cielo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

-Volvía del baño y te escuché hablar con Ddraig-sama… no pensé que tú estarías cansado de vivir- Gabriel se apresuró a sacar sus conclusiones y dijo estas erróneas palabras.

-Nunca dije que me he cansado de vivir… solo dije que me cansé de seguir- corrigió Issei a la serafín más fuerte del cielo.

-Y a qué te refieres con eso?- la mujer de rubia cabellera pregunto con verdadera duda de a que se referían las palabras del castaño.

-Me refiero a que prefiero quedarme aquí donde estoy, y dar por terminada mi historia… presentar el capítulo final- a pesar de que sus palabras fueron confusas, Gabriel supo interpretar lo dicho por Issei.

-Entonces… ya no quieres cambiar tu vida?- pregunto la Serafín.

-Si… ya no quiero cambiar mi forma de vivir… ya no quiero cambiar lo que tengo ahora… por nada- confeso el Sekiryuuttei.

-Sabes que así no funciona la vida… mejor que nadie sabes eso- replicó Gabriel al portador de Ddraig.

-Sí y por esa razón quiero tratar de encontrar la forma de recuperar todo lo que perdí…- contesto el castaño, confundiendo un poco a la Ángel más hermosa.

-Sabes que no hay manera de hacer eso… no todo se puede recuperar…- Gabriel trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Issei, que parecía ido en su mundo.

-Soy un humano parte demonio y parte dragón que es aprendiz del Lucifer original y que puede manejar magia de luz- Issei creo una espada de luz en su mano, logrando dejar sorprendida a Gabriel que ya no podía articular palabra alguna. -Si mi vida tiene que cambiar, entonces lo hare a mi manera… tratare de recuperar todo lo perdido, y si no puedo… nadie podrá decirme nunca que no lo intente- Issei miraba la esfera con una sonrisa melancolica.

-Wow…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Gabriel por el asombro que tenía.

-Así que no digas que es imposible… todo se puede lograr- el castaño disolvió la esfera de magia y volvió a tomar de su té. De pronto, la conversación que Issei y Gabriel habían entablado se vio interrumpida por la aparición de un portal del cual salió una joven pelicastaña totalmente desnuda y con un claro embarazo de aparentemente seis o siete meses. El cuerpo de la chica presentaba varias heridas aún abiertas, moretones y sangre seca en diversos lugares.

Al ver que la joven estaba a punto de caer al suelo, probablemente por las diversas heridas y su evidente cansancio, Gabriel rápidamente se acercó a socorrerla logrando atraparla momentos antes de que tocará el suelo.

-A-Ayúdenme… p-por favor…- el castaño pudo ver cómo es que el portal se empezaba a cerrar mientras que una figura borrosa dorada se mostraba a través de él.

 **[Protéjanla por favor!]** Sorprendentemente para Gabriel, un guantelete muy similar al de la Boosted Gear de Issei apareció en la mano izquierda de aquella joven. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para el portador de Ddraig, pero sabía que la salud de aquella joven era más importante. Por lo que se acercó a Gabriel, cargó a la joven de cabello castaño y rápidamente entro a la casa buscando un lugar cálido donde ubicarla.

Al no poder pensar claramente por lo fría que estaba aquella chica y porque necesitaba calentarla rápido, decidió llevarla a su habitación. La cual fue abierta de manera estrepitosa por una patada del castaño. Aquel fuerte golpe fue suficiente para hacer que las chicas que estaban en durmiendo tranquilas en la cama se despertaran de forma arrebatada.

-Hagan espacio!- ordenó Issei haciendo que las chicas salieran de la cama rápidamente. Una vez coloco a esa chica en la cama empezó a curar sus heridas con el poder del Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing.

-Quiero que me dejen con ella a solas… ahora- el hecho de que Issei tenga que usar la Boosted Gear junto con su otro Sacred Gear, no era buena señal… ya que solo usaba ambos cuando necesitaba mucha energía para curar alguna herida. Sin objetar alguna palabra, las chicas abandonaron la habitación.

-Sé que recién se levantan, y que seguramente no saben que está pasando pero si me dan un poco de tiempo se los explicaré todo- Sona miro a Gabriel que acababa de decir aquellas palabras y dijo.

-Gabriel-sama… por favor díganos lo que acaba de pasar- dicho esto, la serafín se puso a relatar lo sucedido hace poco, omitiendo la charla que había tenido con el pelicastaño.

Mientras tanto, Issei trataba con todas sus energías de direccionar el aura sanadora a las zonas más afectadas en el cuerpo de aquella joven. La cual, aunque débil, todavía estaba consciente.

-P-Porque me ayudaste?...- pregunto la joven mientras trataba de levantar su mano derecha y tomar la de Issei.

-Porque… alguna vez también salve a alguien como tú, creo que se me hizo una costumbre…- dijo el Sekiryuuttei tomando la mano de aquella joven, que con sus últimas fuerzas afirmo su agarre y se durmió.

-Sé que tienes preguntas, pero yo también las tengo Ddraig… y creo que sabes a cuál de los dos me refiero…- el guantelete de la Boosted Gear apareció nuevamente en la mano izquierda de la joven, y una voz se escuchó.

 **[Quien eres tu? Y como y porque tienes una copia de la Boosted Gear?]** Issei no tuvo la necesidad de responder, pues fue el mismo Ddraig quien lo iba a hacer.

 **[No soy tu copia… que eso te quede claro]** el dragón emperador hablo con algo de molestia al ser llamado copia.

-Hagamos una cosa… tú me cuentas tu historia y la de la chica, y yo te contare la de Ddraig y la mía- al ser dentro del guantelete de la chica no le pareció mala idea y acepto el trato. 

**[Me llamo Ddraig, y soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo… me asesinaron durante mi pelea contra el Blanco, las facciones se unieron para lograrlo. Una vez muertos, Dios tomo nuestras almas y nos hizo Sacred Gear's, he pasado por muchos portadores, hasta llegar a ella. Ima Hyoudou, mi actual portadora y demonio revivida perteneciente al clan Gremory. Rias Gremory, su ama, estaba comprometida con el hijo de perra de Raizer Phoenix. La niña Gremory…]** antes de que el dragón pudiera continuar, Issei interrumpió.

-Si estas teniendo respeto al nombrar a la Gremory, solo porque en mi sentiste sus piezas de Peón… preferiría que te lo ahorres-

 **[Gracias…. La perra Gremory solicito un Rating Game para liberarse de su destino, Ima entreno día y noche descansando solo un día antes del encuentro. Perdieron miserablemente… pero el maldito Phoenix había golpeado mucho a mí compañera. La dejo inconsciente durante dos semanas. Al despertar y enterarse que su ama estaba a punto de casarse esa misma noche, decidió sacrificar su brazo izquierdo por poder. Para liberar aunque sea por 10 segundos el Balance Breaker, retó al Phoenix a una pelea por la liberación de su ama… y perdió]** Issei podía notar un gran dolor provenir de las palabras del dragón, cosa que no era habitual en el Ddraig que el poseía. **[Pero el Phoenix decidió no casarse con la heredera Gremory, por una condición… Ima tendría que ser el boleto de cambio]** cada vez le costaba más hablar al Ddraig de Ima. **[Él no la quería para casarse, ni para tener mi poder… para él, Ima había sido una molestia desde el primer día en que la conoció. La torturo, la mancillo de mil y un maneras por muchos meses… la humillo. NO ME IMPORTA SI TAMBIEN DIFAMO MI NOMBRE! ESE BASTARDO…]**

-Cálmate, Ddraig… ya te entendí…- enuncio el castaño terminando de curar a la joven. -Sona… sé que estas escuchando esto, vayan a la escuela… no quiero rumores. Mamá, prepara algo para comer… seguramente estará hambrienta cuando despierte. Y no quiero escusas, no estoy de humor- dijo el castaño mirando hacia la puerta, sabiendo que todos estaban ahí detrás escuchando todo.

-Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei… soy el Sekiryuuttei, aquel que perdió a su amada Asia Argento por culpa de Rias Gremory y mi debilidad. Me enfrente a Raizer Phoenix dos veces, una perdí… la otra me rendí. Caí en la desesperación y la oscuridad, volviéndome un Dragón Caído… en el primer **Dragón Celestial Caído** …- Issei se sentó a un costado de la joven, sin soltar su mano ni un segundo. -Pero aun así… seguí adelante, me uní a Sara, Sona y su sequito para detener la amenaza de Kokabiel y Metraton… contra todo pronóstico vencimos… libere a Sona de su compromiso, y ahora me hago más fuerte mientras me preparo para la reunión de les tres facciones. Ahora estoy frente a ti… compartiendo mi historia- dijo Issei mientras observaba como la joven en su cama dormía plácidamente, como talvez hacía mucho tiempo no lo conseguía.

-Que es lo que ella desea ahora?…- pregunto el castaño.

 **[Quiere tener a esa bebé… vivir una vida tranquila alejada de todo lo sobrenatural. Dice que no quiere vengarse, pero es lo que más desea en su interior… aun asi, prioriza el bienestar de su bebe antes que el suyo, y sabe que si muere, la bebe también correría ese destino]** revelo el Ddraig de Ima.

-Es noble deseo… sin embargo, yo también voy a luchar por su causa…-

 **[A que te refieres con eso?...]**

-Voy a dar todo de mí para proteger su deseo, y ver que se haga realidad, en este lugar. Cuando tenga mi territorio… le daré una parte donde pueda vivir tranquila junto a su bebita… y matare al Phoenix, y si alguien se interpone también morirá- dijo Issei mientras miraba el dulce rostro de la joven dormir. -Ella sufrió más que yo… merece ser feliz. De cuánto tiempo esta?…-

 **[Está a semanas de dar a luz]**

-Está muy delgada para tener esa cándida de meses… me dolerá, pero tiene que comer algo, antes de seguir durmiendo- dijo Issei para después empezar a mover despacio a la joven. -Además podría aprovechar para bañarse y ponerse algo de ropa, es invierno… está muy frio- enuncio Issei incitando al Ddraig de Ima a levantarla.

-Mmmm… mmmm… que?- Ima empezaba a despertar.

-Ima… despierta-

-M-Mamá?...-

-No, soy Issei… el chico que te ayudo-

-Que sucede?...- parecía ser que ella no quería salir de la cama. Lo que llevo a Issei a cuestionarse desde hace cuánto tiempo ella había dormido en el suelo.

-Debes bañarte y comer algo, antes de seguir durmiendo… puedes levantarte?-

-S-Si… eso creo- Ima se levantó de la cama, como si no le molestara estar desnuda… como si estuviera acostumbrada.

 **[Issei… por favor, acompáñala todo el tiempo. No la dejes sola… Eres la única persona en la que confió, necesito descansar…]**

-No te defraudare Ddraig… es una promesa de un humano a Dragón. Después me contarás cómo escaparon- exclamo Issei, Ima escucho lo que Issei dijo pero no le presto importancia, pues estaba muy cansada y algo somnolienta.

Issei dirigió a Ima hacia el baño, donde ella entro y directamente fue a la ducha. Todavía estaba muy cansada como para saber dónde estaba parada, asi que él la ayudaba en todo momento.

La joven pelicastaño empezó a enjabonar sus brazos, para después seguir con su pecho y después pasar a las piernas. Rápidamente el castaño tuvo que reaccionar porque Ima se había quedado dormida mientras se higienizaba. Issei decidió terminar de limpiarla, pues solo faltaba lavar su espalda y su cabello. Con paciencia y delicadeza empezó a limpiar el cuerpo de Ima del jabón que la cubría. Para Issei sus manos se movían solas, pues le había pedido a Ddraig que muestre en su mente todos los tratos que ella había sufrido al principio de su tortura… no podía ver más, parecía ser que su Ddraig había bloqueado momentáneamente sus recuerdos y no podía acceder a ellos. Obviamente lo poco que vio no le gusto para nada. Una vez libre de jabón, el castaño convocó una toalla y envolvió a Ima en ella, la cargo y llevo de vuelta a la cama; donde utilizó magia de fuego para terminar de secar su cuerpo.

Al terminar de hacer eso, Issei empezó a buscar en el armario de las chicas una que otra prenda que le pueda ir a Ima. Así que tomo una blusa roja de Eri, un sujetador verde de Irina, unas bragas moradas de Sona junto a unos pantalones azules, también saco un buzo blanco de Yura y unas medias de Tsubaki. Todas tenían medidas diferentes, pero le iban a ir perfectamente a Ima. No quería tocar nada de Akemi ni Yami porque ellas estaban ahí en casa con él.

 **[Compañero?... Estas seguro de eso? Y si ellas se enteran?]** Ante las palabras del dragón, Issei sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, mientras se ponía totalmente pálido.

-L-Les diré que era algo muy importante… pero no creo que se den cuenta… verdad?- Issei temía por su seguridad física, por eso sus palabras.

 **[No lo sé compañero… solo te recomiendo que empieces a rezarle a Ophis-sama y Red-sama… para que no se den cuenta]** Issei trago seco tras esas palabras.

Dejando eso de lado el castaño empezó a vestir a Ima. Al terminar volvió a acostarla en la cama, para después abrigarla con las sábanas.

Cumpliendo con su promesa el castaño, se sentó en una silla a un costado de la cama… dedicándose solo a pensar mil y un maneras de torturar al Phoenix que había torturado a Ima.

-Así que si existen otras dimensiones…- pregunto Issei a nadie en particular.

 **[Bueno… no era algo demasiado sorprendentemente. Después de todo, Ophis-sama y Great Red-sama viven en la Brecha Dimensional… el espacio entre mundos]** dijo Ddraig comenzado una conversación con el castaño.

-Supongo que tienes razón, sin embargo… me preguntó, cuántos mundos se encontrarán ahí fuera?- contesto mientras Ima empezaba a contagiarle el sueño.

-Issei? La comida de esa jovencita está lista…- hubiera caído en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo si su madre no lo hubiera llamado, aunque agradeció eso.

-Puedes pasar mamá…- Kyouko abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró con una bandeja llena de comida. El olor de la deliciosa comida empezaba a inundar la habitación, hasta llegar a la nariz de Ima. Qué poco a poco empezó a despertar.

-C-Comida?...-

" _Asi que para eso sí se levanta… bueno no ha comido hace tiempo"_ pensó Issei para sí mismo.

-Ima… cómo te sientes?- el Sekiryuuttei se mostró muy preocupado por el estado de la joven pelicastaño.

-E-Estoy bien Issei…- respondió Ima mientras miraba con fascinación la comida.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien- dijo Issei mientras trató de soltar la mano de Ima, pero ella fue la que la sujeto más fuerte.

-N-No… no me sueltes todavía, por favor- suplico ella con una voz casi temblorosa. El castaño solo asintió, mientras volvía a sentarse.

Aunque pareciera incómodo, Ima devoro toda su comida con tan solo una mano. Porque la que estaba usando para sostener la de Issei nunca la utilizo para eso. Kyouko miraba con ternura como la joven comía. En un momento por impulso, acarició con su mano la mejilla de Ima, que paro de comer para mirar a la mamá de Issei.

-Eres muy bonita…- de los ojos de Ima empezaron a salir lágrimas.

-M-Mamá… eres tú?- Issei asimilo que la comida fue lo que más llamo la atención de Ima y que por esa razón no noto la presencia de Kyouko. Esta última al ver las lágrimas de Ima, decidió seguir el juego.

-Si hijita… soy yo- al instante de terminar esas palabras, la joven peli castaña soltó la mano de Issei y abrazo fuertemente a Kyouko mientras descargaba todo el dolor que guardaba.

-Te extrañe mami… no sabes cuánto!- Ima lloraba como una pequeña niña desconsolada. Issei se levantó de su asiento, y en silencio salió de la habitación. Ya que sabía que ese momento era entre "madre" e hija.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Reynare. La cual estaba apoyada en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

-Ehh emm m-mi p-papá quiere hablar contigo- Issei solo le sonrió, el odio que sentía hacia ella había desaparecido casi por completo debido a que este ahora se encontraba enfocado en el Raizer de la dimensión de Ima.

-Gracias Rey-chan, justo tenía que hablar con él ahora… donde se encuentra ahora?- Reynare se sorprendió mucho por la forma familiar de Issei al nombrarla, pero rápidamente se alegró y contesto al pedido del castaño.

-En la cocina, junto a mi mamá y los demás adultos- Issei solo asintió y empezó a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

Ya allí Issei tenía muchas preguntas para Azazel. Pero sabía que tenía que explicar la situación que vivió Ima.

-Bien… lo que vivió esa chica es una desgracia, si fuera el Raizer de esta dimensión ten por seguro que ya estaría muerto… pero ese no es el caso… que quieres saber?- dijo Sirzechs con un rostro molesto muy notorio.

-Creo que es la pregunta que todos tenemos… como llego ella aquí?- pregunto Issei sin vacilar mientras miraba a Azazel.

-La Brecha Dimensional es un lugar remoto, todo aquello que pase más de unos segundos dentro de ella; si es que no posee un gran poder, protección mágica o una armadura de Balance Breaker, desaparece por la exposición a la **"Nada"** que hay en ese lugar… pero si tú dices que ella cruzo un portal de su dimensión y otro en esta, hay una posibilidad de que haya sobrevivido, o de que su estancia en la Brecha haya sido demasiado corta como para causarle un daño significativo…- analizo Azazel mientras ponía su mano en su mentón. Este era un hábito que había adoptado con el pasar del tiempo, dice que le ayuda a pensar con más claridad.

-Y si de alguna manera abrió ambos portales desde su dimensión?- Griselda aporto esa idea.

-Puede ser… de esa manera no tiene que exponerse demasiado a estar en la Brecha Dimensional… pero para hacer eso debería haber una clase de hechizo especial, lo único que nos queda es preguntarle a ella- dijo Azazel que noto como Issei frunció el ceño, evidenciando que eso ultimo no le gusto para nada.

-Bien se lo preguntaremos a ella, una vez que se recupere y tenga a su bebé… ahora quiero que olvide por un momento todo lo malo que vivió durante esos meses…- pidió Issei parando las intenciones de Azazel de ir a preguntarle de inmediato su duda a Ima.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Issei… creo que será lo mejor- apoyo Grayfia la decisión del castaño.

-Gracias por respetar mi decisión…- dijo Issei para después marcharse a la gran biblioteca de la mansión Sitri. Si ella había usado un hechizo para abrir la brecha dimensional en su realidad y en la de él, necesitaba saber cuál es ese hechizo. Fue ahí donde se detuvo… si ella estaba cautiva en la mansión Phoenix, entonces tal vez aquel hechizo se encontraría ahí.

-Necesito ir a la mansión Phoenix…- pronuncio Issei para sí mismo, y la imagen de Ravel inmediatamente llego a su mente. -Le preguntare si puedo acompañarla a su casa cuando vuelva de la escuela…- soltó Issei mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia la terraza de la casa. Una vez allí, el joven grito mientras creaba una barrera para que nadie los viera.

-Vali!... necesito hablar contigo- al terminar de decir esas palabras un portal se abrió enfrente de él. Del cual salieron el mencionado Vali, Le Fay y Arthur.

-Que necesitas ahora?- Pregunto Vali con algo de aburrimiento.

-Tú llevas mucho tiempo vagando e investigando la Brecha Dimensional… te has topado alguna vez al tratar de salir, con otra dimensión?- tal pregunta sorprendió a los presentes, pero mucho más a Le Fay.

-Qué quieres decir con esa pregunta?- Vali puso su carácter más serio cuando ese tema se mencionó.

-Una visitante de otra dimensión está aquí… y resulta ser que soy yo, pero en versión femenina- esa declaración llevo a que Le Fay se acercara rápidamente a él y lo mirara con seriedad.

-E-Está hablando enserio Sekiryuuttei-sama?- la pequeña maga pregunto teniendo mucha expectación a la respuesta del castaño.

-Si… pero si pretendes ir a preguntarle un montón de cosas a Ima, desde ya te lo prohíbo… sufrió mucho en el lugar de donde proviene- ante esta prohibición anticipada de Issei, Le Fay hizo un puchero algo tierno, pero aun asi mostro interés en lo que Issei había dicho al final.

-Su historia?...- cuando Arthur hizo la pregunta, el castaño procedió a explicarles la historia de la Sekiryuuttei visitante.

-E-Es una historia cruel…- Opino Vali sintiendo una gran ira contra el Phoenix de la dimensión de Ima. -Con respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es no… solamente podemos abrir portales que enlacen con nuestra realidad. Si ella logro hacer eso, habrá necesitado de un hechizo poderoso- analizo el Hakuryuukou la situación. -Pero, tú me contaste lo que ella vivió… nunca me contaste como ella logro llegar hasta aquí…-

-Si no te he contado eso, es porque ni siquiera yo lo sé- Issei parecía muy confundido por todo lo que había sucedido en ese día.

-Que vas a hacer con ella?- pregunto Arthur al ver que el castaño estaba sufriendo una enorme jaqueca.

-Cuidarla… priorizar su seguridad y sus deseos. Tratare de averiguar cómo llego ella hasta aquí sin la necesidad de preguntarle. Vivirá aquí a partir de ahora, no pienso dejar que vuelva a su dimensión- declaro Issei con una voz totalmente firme.

-Puedes causar una guerra entre dimensiones…- advirtió Vali a su rival.

-Tal vez… pero estoy dispuesto a cargar con ese riesgo- Issei estaba totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-Sabes… a veces pienso que eres un completo idiota, y no estoy equivocado- dijo Vali con un tono de burla. -Pero eres un idiota de buen corazón a pesar de ser un Dragón maligno… si esa guerra se desata, ten por seguro que te apoyare- el Hakuryuukou actual estiro su brazo mientras formaba un puño con su mano.

-Gracias por apoyarme…- el castaño imito el gesto del Dragón Emperador Blanco. Para después chocar su puño contra el de él.

-Issei-sama… puedo ir a verla? Me gustaría conocerla- pidió Le Fay, muy intrigada con la nueva visitante. -He leído en muchos libros la teoría de que hay dimensiones paralelas donde nosotros somos opuestos, tanto en género, personalidad y un montón de cosas más- explico la pequeña maga fundamentando su petición.

-Bien, pueden conocerla… pero la condición es que no mencionen nada sobre su pasado- una vez Issei puso su condición, empezó a guiar a los tres invitados a dentro de la casa.

-Por cierto, como esta Kuroka?- pregunto Vali.

-Está jugando con su mama a las escondidas con su forma de gato, mis hijas están jugando con ellas- respondió Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo… y las dos chicas de la otra vez?- Vali recordó a Yami y Akemi, por esa razón pregunto por ellas.

-No lo sé… tal vez están haciendo algo por la casa. Puedo sentir sus auras cerca- respondió el castaño.

 **Fin del Capítulo. Seguiré manteniendo mi postura de no contestar Review's por ahora, pero agradezco sus comentarios. Cuéntenme que les pareció y hasta aquí de mi por hoy.**

 **Saludos de su escritora, Nahuzomber15.**


	43. Preciados Recuerdos

Había pasado un día desde que Ima había llegado a la mansión Sitri, y actualmente se encontraba observando junto a Kyouko el entrenamiento de los jóvenes. Pero Issei no estaba ahí, pues se había ido junto con Vali a hablar con los dioses dragones sobre como Ima podría haber llegado a esa dimensión.

Aprovechando que era sábado, las chicas decidieron hacerle compañía a Ima. Que poco a poco empezaba a enterarse que estaba en una dimensión alterna. Primeramente se enteró por parte de Issei, que ella era él en esa dimensión. Para después tener conocimiento de cada acontecimiento que él había tenido. Estaba maravillada. No podía creer que Issei haya logrado todo eso. Pero al saber qué precios tuvo que pagar no dudo en creerles a las chicas.

Sona había quedado a cargo de ella en lo que Issei no estaba. Así que decidió salir con todas las chicas a comprar ropa. Incluso Aimi, Kuroka, Serafall, Grayfia, Sara, Gabriel, Penemue, Griselda, Hikaru y Kyouko se prendieron a esa idea. Y por supuesto ellas necesitaban de unas personas que les ayudaran con las compras… así que no dudaron de "Convencer" a Saji, Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs y Takeda de acompañarlas. También llevarían a Akane, Hany y Miyuki; ya que Akemi y Yami se habían ido con Issei.

-Bien, ya están todas listas?- pregunto Sara mientras esperaba en la puerta.

-Siii!- respondieron todas al unísono.

-Sara estás segura de dejar a tus padres solos? Las veces que salíamos siempre se quedaban alguien a cuidarlos…- Kyouko expresó su duda a su amiga.

-No hay problema, ellos no despertarán todavía… apenas sus cuerpos empezaron a recuperarse- respondió la madre se Sona con total tranquilidad.

 **Centro Comercial – Mediodía**

El recorrido de todos comenzó con una vuelta por todo el centro comercial sin dejar un puesto por ver. Para después parar en un restaurante de comida extranjera a almorzar. Todas empezaron a charlar amenamente, a hacer bromas, a compartir historias divertidas. Como una gran familia. Incluso los chicos que no querían ir, estaban muy alegres con esa atmosfera que se había creado. Y Para Ima, poder volver a compartir eso con gente a la que quiere… era todo para ella. Sus lágrimas salieron recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Ima que te sucede?- pregunto Sona al darse cuenta del estado de su nueva amiga.

-No es nada…- respondió Ima secándose las lágrimas. -Solo me alegra estar así con ustedes… compartiendo cosas lindas- la sonrisa que vio Kyouko en Ima, era igual a la sonrisa que Issei le regalo en la heladería, aquel día que su hijo volvió a sonreír de verdad. Ella se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó.

-Vivirás muchos más de estos momentos Ima… Issei ya lo dijo no lo olvides, eres parte de la familia... y jamás te dejaremos sola- Kyouko lloraba mientras decía estas palabras. Cuando Issei le mostro los tratos que ella padeció, también se llenó de un gran rencor contra aquel Phoenix. Y al igual que su hijo no quería que ella padeciera nuevamente lo mismo o recordara esos feos momentos.

Luego de un momento lleno de palabras de ánimo por parte de todos, volvieron a hablar de cosas de la vida. Hasta que a Sona se le ocurrió preguntar…

-Oye Ima… me conociste a mí en tu dimensión?- La pelinegra tenía mucha curiosidad sobre su yo en la dimensión de la Sekiryuuttei presente.

-Sí, pero eras más estricta y cerrada… casi como una sargento. Dabas mucho miedo solo con tu mirada que a la vez decía en silencio "Yo merezco respeto, así que más vale que me lo des maldito animal"- Sona estaba en blanco, nunca pensó en recibir aquella dura respuesta.

-Bueno, ella era así antes de conocer a Issei...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Y-Yo no era un horrible ser como lo dijo Ima, verdad?- pregunto Sona esperanzada que la respuesta de sus siervos sea complaciente. Pero ellos solo desviaron la mirada evitando responder a una pregunta muy dura. Sona solo quedo helada en su asiento, reaccionando solo cuando el camarero trato de levantar el plato donde estaba su postre que era un helado del chocolate.

-Y a quienes más conociste en tu dimensión?- pregunto Gabriel sabiendo que posiblemente no haya conocido a los líderes de las facciones aparte de Sirzechs.

-He conocido a todo el sequito de Sona, pero solo de lejos. No he entablado una relación amistosa con ellos a excepción de Meguri- la mencionada se señaló con mucha sorpresa. -Sí, la primera vez que nos vimos me coqueteaste… debo admitir que te veías muy linda con tu carita roja- Ima rio levemente mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano.

Meguri estaba totalmente sorprendida. Pero esa sorpresa se cambió por miedo al sentir una presión oscura a su lado. Reya la estaba mirando con un gesto enfadado. Pero no dijo nada, solo miro con un puchero a un costado estando claramente enojada.

-Vamos! No puedes culparme por eso! Es la yo de su dimensión!-

-Hmp!- a pesar de las explicaciones de Meguri, Reya seguía enojada. A estas alturas, Tomoe Meguri y Kusaka Reya ya habían revelado su relación. Cuando lo hicieron estaban un poco nerviosas por las reacciones de todos. Pero más temían de las reacciones de Issei y de Sona. Del castaño porque era un ídolo y héroe para ellas, y de la pelinegra, bueno… porque era su ama.

-También conocí a Sirzechs-sama y a Grayfia-sama… pero al igual que con el sequito de Sona, solo de lejos- respondió Ima.

-No conociste a alguien más?- pregunto Grayfia rápidamente, no queriendo que recuerde más a fondo donde los conoció. Ya que asimilo que los conoció a ambos cuando interrumpió la fiesta de casamiento de Rias.

-Bueno a Irina si la conozco de cuando éramos niñas… pero no conocí a nadie más de ustedes en mi dimensión, a excepción de Reynare claro… ella fue la que me asesino- dijo ella sin ninguna clase de rencor en sus palabras.

-No me tienes rencor?- pregunto Reynare con algo de duda.

-Para nada… tu no me hiciste nada, la de mi dimensión si… pero ella murió hace tiempo. No tengo porque guardar rencor hacia alguien que jamás me hizo algo malo- Ima hablo con el corazón para responder a la hija de Azazel.

-Issei me tuvo mucho rencor durante un tiempo, aun así… el me salvo de la manipulación de Kokabiel, a pesar de haberlo matado a él… y a Asia Argento- ante estas últimas palabras, Ima abrió los ojos muy sorprendida… como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante.

-Es verdad!... también conocí a Asia!- Ima se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mostrando lo arrepentida que estaba al no haber recordado a su amiga monja desde antes. -Por cierto… donde esta ella ahora?- en ese momento todos menearon la cabeza, y varios mostraban visibles gestos de tristeza. Ima ni había escuchado claramente lo que Reynare había dicho, y por esa razón pregunto por Asia.

-Él no te lo conto verdad?- pregunto Irina con mucha tristeza.

-Luego te diéremos donde esta… por ahora, vayamos a terminar de hacer las compras- sugirió Sirzechs levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a la camarera para pagar todo lo consumido.

Ninguno objetó nada y dejaron el tema de Asia para después. Si Issei no le había contado lo que había sucedido con Asia, ellos tampoco lo harían.

Al empezar a recorrer las tiendas rápidamente tuvieron que hacer su primera parada en una tienda para bebés. Ahí Grayfia e Ima estuvieron casi una hora eligiendo mucha ropa para sus bebés.

La segunda parada fue mucho después en una tienda de zapatos, ahí todos compraron una cosa al menos, incluso llevaron para Issei. Después pararon en una tienda de dulces donde las compras más pesadas fueron las de las chicas, pues ninguna se limitó en nada. Y así fue como terminaron comprando muchas cosas en el centro comercial para luego volver a casa a las seis de la tarde.

 **Brecha Dimensional – Al mismo tiempo que todos volvían a casa.**

 **-Explícame eso de nuevo? Como que habrán tres Dragones celestiales?-** Great Red exigía una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Ya sabe de la llegada de Ima, Red-sama… solo píenselo, usted también Ophis-sama- Issei se dirigía a ambos dioses Dragones. -Ella posee al Ddraig de su dimensión. Ella es una nueva Sekiryuuttei aquí… y yo ahora soy un **Dragón Caído** -

 **-Estas diciendo que le sedes tu posición a esa chica… por no tomar tu lugar?-** Ophis interrumpió a Issei en su explicación.

-No, lo que digo es que ahora hay tres Dragones Celestiales en esta dimensión...- aclaro el castaño, asombrando a los Dioses Dragones que ya presentían a que quería llegar el chico frente a ellos. -Mi título como El Dragón Emperador Rojo ya no me pertenece, ya no soy digno de el por haber caído en la oscuridad… pero ella no es así, mentalmente es más fuerte que yo. Pudo haber caído en muchas ocasiones, pero aun así se mantuvo intacta- dijo Issei teniendo mucha razón en sus palabras.

-Pero entonces con que título te quedaras? Y como haremos para gobernar a los Reyes Dragones con una integrante más?- cuestiono Vali sin dejar de lado la petición del castaño.

-Los Reyes Dragones son 6, que cada uno controle dos no es mala idea, aunque claro tendremos que buscarlos y explicarles esta situación- Issei parecía muy confiado en que ambos Dioses Dragones aceptarían su propuesta.

 **-Bien… ella será parte de esto. Ahora serán tres Dragones Celestiales… pero ella tomara su cargo una vez que su hija cumpla los 6 años… no será justo para nadie si ella no puede estar con su hija por un tiempo-** declaro Red con el apoyo de Ophis. Issei no tenía ningún problema con eso, pues ya no pensaba en morir.

-Bien… así será entonces. Muchas gracias por considerar mi petición- dijo Issei mientras se inclinaba con respeto.

 **-Bien, ahora quiero saber qué harás tú?-** esa pregunta hecha por Ophis tomó por sorpresa a Issei.

-A qué se refiere con eso, Ophis-sama?-

 **-Vas a tomas cartas en el asunto de Ima?... vas a matar a ese Raizer Phoenix?-** ante las palabras de la Diosa del Infinito, Issei bajo la mirada… solo para levantarla mostrando que la iris de sus ojos ahora poseía un color negro.

 **-Si… matare a ese bastardo. No tenga duda de eso…-** las palabras del castaño contenían una gran ira. Los Dioses Dragones miraron con seriedad a Issei por un momento… para luego sonreír.

 **-Bien… si es así, no dudes en llamarnos si las cosas se te complican-** lo dicho por Red sí que sorprendió a Issei, pues pensó en que ambos se lo negarían. Y ambos Dioses se dieron cuenta de esto al ver como el castaño los miraba con asombro.

 **-No deberías sorprenderte tanto por eso-** dijo Ophis mientras empezaba a volar.

 **-Ima será la nueva Sekiryuuttei en un tiempo… tiene todo nuestro apoyo, hacerle eso a un Dragón… es un pecado imperdonable, más aun cuando ostenta un titilo tan importante como lo es ese-** Dijo Red mientras poco a poco empezaba a tomar su forma de **True Dragon**. Ophis solo se sentó en la cabeza de este.

 **-Cuida bien de Ima, Issei-chan… y tú cuida bien a Gina, Vali-chan-** se despidió Ophis para que después, junto a su marido, se fueran por la Brecha Dimensional.

-Haces los honores?- dijo Issei mirando a Vali.

-Algún día tendré que enseñarte a abrir estas grietas…- dijo Vali meneando la cabeza negativamente, a la vez que abría la grieta dicha para volver al mundo humano.

-La verdad si, son muy útiles a la hora de viajar…- El castaño le dio la razón al peliplatino.

-Bien… que harás ahora?- pregunto Vali mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-Supongo que me iré a casa…- dijo el castaño mirando la puesta del sol.

-Bien… que te vaya bien. Y recuérdale a Kuroka que mañana tiene que volver- Vali solo vio como Issei asintió para que después una cúpula de fuego lo rodeará.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a su forma de tele transportarse- pronunció el Hakuryuukou para después entrar a su hogar y pasar un tiempo de calidad con su familia y amigos.

 **Bosque de Kuoh – 10 de la Noche**

El castaño aparecía en el claro dónde alguna vez tuvo que pelear contra la hija de Azazel, había entrenado por cuatro horas en las montañas cercanas al bosque. Recorriendo el lugar buscando algo en particular.

Después de un tiempo caminando logró encontrar lo que buscaba. La tumba de su querida Asia estaba a solo unos pasos de él. Acercándose despacio y sin ninguna prisa hacia donde yacía su amiga empezó a mostrar una expresión de tristeza total… el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su novia seguía muy latente todavía.

-Perdóname por haberte dejado de lado un tiempo… pero han pasado muchas cosas increíbles y otras tristes y que me generan mucha importancia e ira- comenzó relatando Issei mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa deprimida al observar el sepulcro de su primera amada, que aunque no estaba con el físicamente, confiaba en que si lo escuchaba en donde sea que ella esté.

 **Mansión Sitri – En simultáneo con Issei.**

Lo que Issei estaba haciendo era también observado por todos en la mansión gracias a un círculo mágico de Gabriel, el cual no podía ser detectado con falta facilidad. Ima no podía creer lo que observaba... su amiga Asia argento estaba muerta en esta dimensión. Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo había sucedido eso, como es que Asia había muerto.

-C-Como paso?- aunque no quería saberlo, su subconsciente formulo la pregunta.

-Cuando él estaba comenzando como demonio… se hizo amiga de ella, no se muchos detalles de cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, o que cosas vivieron juntos. Rias se enteró de la relación que empezaron a formar y le prohibió a Issei acercarse a ella- la que estaba dando esta explicación era Yura, la cual estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados en una pared de la casa.

-Pero él no le hizo caso, después de todo el sentía que el ser un demonio era una condena… vivir durante más de diez mil años solo para ver morir a todos sus seres queridos, era una vida que no deseaba- la que se encargó de continuar la explicación fue Eri, que miraba a Issei con mucha tristeza.

-Así que se siguió viendo con ella a escondidas… formaron una relación amorosa. E Issei parecía muy feliz, incluso la había presentado a sus padres- esta vez continuo Tsubaki con en el relato.

-Ella era muy alegre, muy positiva y muy gentil-

-Muy amable, cariñosa y atenta con mi hijo y con nosotros- al relato se sumaron Takeda y Kyouko respectivamente. -Era de nuestra familia… casi como una hija- una lagrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla de la madre del Sekiryuuttei al recordar a la joven monja.

-Pero Rias sabía de qué ellos se juntaban a sus espaldas… supongo que habrá planeado intervenir, pero se enteró que ella pertenecía a los Ángeles Caídos, y que estos planeaban extraerle su Sacred Gear a corto plazo. Así que decidió no intervenir… que las cosas fluyeran- Sona decía eso con mucho rencor en su ser. -No le importaba que Issei sufriera… no quería tener problemas con las demás facciones- al final de sus palabras, la heredera Sitri bajo la mirada teniendo una expresión de molestia muy clara.

-Así llego esa noche… no quería que Issei interviniera, así que lo mando solo a exterminar a un demonio renegado. En su batalla fue herido de consideración y… y…- aunque Irina tratara de continuar, recordar lo que su prometido había padecido la hacía titubear.

-En esa batalla perdió una de sus alas de demonio…- Ima abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa que le generaron las palabras de Saji.

-Él sabía que algo no andaba bien… su instinto le alertaba que su pareja estaba en peligro- continuo Meguri mostrando un leve gesto de molestia.

-Aun herido y cansado… corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la Iglesia donde se hospedaba Asia… solo para encontrar más de dos decenas de monjes corruptos que le evitaban el paso- dijo Reya mirando a Issei con una sonrisa triste.

-Escucho a su amada gritar en lo profundo de la iglesia… no iba a permitir que esos tipos lo detuvieran, no dudo en atacar- Momo derramaba lágrimas al decir estas palabras.

-Cuando creía que había terminado, decidió bajar rápidamente por una entrada secreta que había en el lugar, abrió abruptamente la puerta del sótano donde se escuchaba gritar a Asia… y la encontró- continuo Ruruko con dolor en su voz.

-Estaba semidesnuda y atada a una cruz de madera… yo la había encadenado ahí mientras estaba bajo el control mental de Kokabiel, al verlo entrar… solo sonreí de manera cruel para apresurarme en arrancar el Sacred Gear del alma de esa chica…- Reynare no pudo aguantar y rompió en llanto al recordar sus atroces hechos del pasado.

-Ella no estaba sola, la protegían varios monjes corruptos más… ellos se lanzaron a atacarlo sin piedad. Lograron herirlo bastante…- Sara prosiguió con la historia mientras le pidió con un gesto a Gabriel que cerrara el círculo mágico para darle más privacidad al que ella consideraba un hijo más.

-A pesar de esos obstáculos, el logro prevalecer y asesinar a todos esos monjes corruptos… pero Reynare ya había logrado su cometido, ya le había extraído la Twilight Healing a Asia… pero él era terco, y decidió dar un ataque con la esperanza de alejar a Reynare… lo logro y consiguió arrebatarle el Sacred Gear de su amiga- Azazel siguió con la historia entre Asia e Issei.

-No perdió tiempo, tomo a su amada que aún estaba consciente y salió rápido de ahí… mi hija sintió las auras del clan Gremory y decidió salir rápidamente de ahí, ya que no era rival para el poder de la destrucción de Rias…- Penemue consolaba a su hija a la vez que continuaba el suceso.

-Estaba cansado y herido… solo logro salir del sótano de la iglesia, más no salir de esta… Estaba muy cansado, agotado y herido… al borde de morir… Pero eso no le importaba- Michael continuo contando los sucesos de aquella noche.

-Quería devolverle el Sacred Gear a su novia… pero ella en un movimiento inesperado, le introdujo el Sacred Gear a él… el cual lo curo apenas recibirlo. No entendía porque ella había hecho eso… ella solo tomo su rostro mientras sonreía con sus últimas fuerzas. Le agradeció todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y con esa sonrisa en su rostro con un último beso… falleció en los brazos de su amado- nadie podía aguantar las lágrimas en ese momento, lo relatado por Gabriel era demasiado doloroso para cualquiera.

-Con un rugido de furia hacia el cielo… despertó su Sacred Gear, la Boosted Gear… ahora tenía poder, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía cambiar las cosas… solo le quedaba llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la persona a la que alguna vez amó, ama y amara por siempre… hasta el fin de sus días. Fue en ese momento en el que mi hermana apareció- al pronunciar esto último, Sirzechs denotaba una gran furia en su voz.

-A él le pareció extraño que ella estuviera ahí… justo en ese momento, en el que su amada había muerto. No dudo en preguntar… aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Esa iba a ser la primera vez que se enfrentaba a todos sus compañeros de clan. Rias, Akeno, Yuuto y Koneko… evidentemente perdió, pero había logrado herir de gravedad a todos… incluso hubiera llegado a matarlos si no fuese porque Rias en su desesperación utilizo las piezas para explotar el corazón de Issei- Grayfia también estaba molesta y triste, lo demostraba con su tono de voz.

-De manera milagrosa logro sobrevivir, pero estaba muy débil y a merced de sus "compañeros"… pero decidieron no matarlo, acordaron cambiarle y alterarle sus recuerdos… para que no recordara nada de lo sucedido… o si lo recordaba que sea de forma distinta- Kuroka se unió a la narrativa de los hechos para Ima.

-Pero no podían ocultar todo… todos los sucesos que vivió esa noche y días anteriores fueron el detonante para el comienzo de su **Caída** \- la madre de Kuroka, Aimi, siguió con el relato del inicio del Sekiryuuttei.

-Al despertar, solo recordaba que había fallado en defender a su amiga Asia Argento, la cual le había dejado su Sacred Gear a escondidas. Rias Gremory no sabía controlar bien aquel hechizo que uso para alterar los recuerdos de Issei así que no se dio cuenta de esto- Xenovia aclaro porque Rias no sabía que el castaño poseía la Twilight Healing.

-Creía que todos los de su clan lo habían ayudado a tratar de salvar a Asia y por esa razón no se separó de ellos… es más, confiaba plenamente en ellos- continuo Hikaru mientras observaba por la ventana a las niñas que jugaban en el patio trasero.

-Nosotros sabemos todos estos detalles porque le pedimos a Ddraig-sama que nos muestre las memorias que Issei había recuperado- Griselda menciono de donde sabían esa información que le había contado a Ima.

-Es por esta razón que Issei le guarda un gran rencor al clan Gremory- dijo Sona acercándose a Ima. -Es por esa razón que Asia Argento no está con nosotros en esta dimensión- la heredera del clan Sitri tomo las manos de la Sekiryuuttei de otra dimensión como pidiendo disculpas.

-N-No sabía que el yo de aquí había pasado por tanto… me omitió muchas cosas- Ima parecía muy triste.

-Él no quiere que te estreses o te enojes si no es necesario, el creyó que si te contábamos esto podríamos generar algo negativo en ti- aclaro Ravel acercándose a Ima.

-No estoy triste porque no confiara en mí, estoy triste porque alguien tan bueno y gentil como el… que ayuda a la gente sin importarle recibir algo a cambio… a veces no entiendo al destino- Ima se sentó en uno de los sillones que había y se tomó la cabeza. Claro gesto de que esta le dolía.

Todos lamentaban la forma en la que tuvieron que contarle a Ima la verdad sobre Asia.

-Saben… tienen mucha suerte- Ima dijo esto mirando a las novias de Issei.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Irina algo confundida por las palabras de la joven pelicasaño.

-Si yo hubiera pasado todo lo que el paso, tener que ver sufrir a mis seres queridos… perder a la persona que amo, vivir engañada durante mucho tiempo… solo por mi debilidad. Tendría mucho miedo de volver a acercarme a la gente. Odiaría que las personas que me rodean sufran algo más por mi culpa…- Ima miraba sus manos al decir estas palabras, como si hubiera reflexionado algo.

-P-Pero lo que tu pasaste es peor…- ante las palabras de Saji todos, pero absolutamente todos lo miraron con un gesto de enojo. El joven peón, ante las miradas de los presentes de desaprobación y enojo se dio cuenta de su error, se tapó la poca y empezó a suplicarle a cualquier Dios que sus compañeros y amigos se apiaden de él.

-Pero eso solo me paso a mi… no hubo alguien más que padeciera lo que yo- Ima miro su barriga, en la cual crecía su bebé. -Sí, ella es resultado de lo que padecí… pero no lo veo como un castigo, sino como una segunda oportunidad- ella acaricio su estómago con cariño. -No guardo rencor hacia mis ex compañeros, porque no me hará bien… que ejemplo de madre seria para mi hija, si no puedo dejar el pasado atrás? Si no puedo dejar de odiar? Solo me hago daño a mí misma y a las personas que se preocupan por mí…- Issei había regresado a casa hace un tiempo, y estaba al otro lado de la habitación escuchando las palabras de Ima en silencio mientras ocultaba su aura. Lo dicho por su yo de otra dimensión, lo estaba haciendo pensar… lo hacían reflexionar sobre las acciones que ha tomado hasta el momento. En su mano izquierda estaba una cruz de oro con esmeraldas en las cuatro esquinas, detrás de esta se encontraba un escrito en italiano que decía _**"Holy Maiden Asia Argento"**_ **.**

 _ **Bosque de Kuoh – Hace unos momentos.**_

 _Yo, Hyoudou Issei, me encontraba caminando por el bosque de Kuoh, quería volver a casa. Había pasado todo el día resolviendo asuntos con los Dioses Dragones que están a un paso de revivir a la facción de los dragones y entrenando un poco en las montañas._

 _Ahora solo quería descansar, mañana tengo que ir al Inframundo a hablar con Tannin, uno de los Reyes Dragones que me toca buscar. Pensé que sería más difícil encontrar a uno de ellos, pero resulta ser que es la "Reina" de Mephisto Pheles, un demonio de Clase Suprema perteneciente a las Casas Extra. Mañana sí que sería un día largo._

 _Pero una cosa provocó que aquellos pensamientos se fueran de repente. El edificio que estaba enfrente podía hacer que eso sucediera._

 _La iglesia donde Asia murió podía generar muchos sentimientos negativos. Había jurado nunca más pisar el suelo de ese lugar… pero algo en mi ser me gritaba que entrase solo una vez más._

 _Escuchando esa voz me aventure una última vez a ese condenado edificio._

 _Todo está como lo recordaba, solo que más sucio. Incluso mi sangre de la primera pelea con Kokabiel estaba en el suelo._

 _Motivado por alguna razón mire hacia la pared derecha del edificio y logré ver entre la oscuridad del lugar… una puerta de madera vieja. Impulsado por la curiosidad, me acerqué a investigar que había ahí. Empuje la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con una habitación que era iluminada tenuemente por la escasa luz de la luna que entraba en el lugar._

 _No había mucho que llamará mi atención. Lo único que había dentro del lugar era una cama, un mueble con varios cajones, encima de este un espejo de medio cuerpo, una silla, un escritorio y un armario medio abierto._

 _Me acerqué al mueble y lo toque levemente con mis dedos. En ellos quedaron polvo, evidenciando que claramente tenían un buen tiempo sin usar. La habitación en si me daba curiosidad, como es que no la haya notado antes?_

 _Recorrí nuevamente la habitación con la mirada, en busca de algo interesante o que de indicios de a quien había pertenecido hace tiempo._

 _En el mueble habían muy pocos maquillajes, casi nada. Un cepillo para el cabello, un cepillo de dientes y poco más. Esto me daba a entender que perteneció a una chica, mire hacia la cama y no observe nada fuera de lo común. Mire el escritorio, vi lápices de distintos colores, un cuaderno y varias hojas._

 _Me gire para mirar el armario, y lo que vi dentro de él; por aquella pequeña abertura que tenía, me dejo anonadado._

 _Pues dentro de aquel armario, había una vestimenta de monja… como las que Asia usaba. Abrí el armario lentamente, y ahí estaba el conjunto de ropa que le habíamos comprado con mi mamá, el peluche de dragón que le había ganado en una máquina de juguetes. Mire la vestimenta de monja una vez más, pero con más detalle._

 _Y note algo raro entre medio de las prendas. Buscando entre ellas, encontré un sobre con algo dentro. Y en el sobre… estaba escrito "Amore mio, Issei"._

 _El pulso me temblaba, estaba nervioso… aquel sobre, era para mí. Lo abrí y dentro había una cruz de oro con pequeñas esmeraldas en cada extremidad, junto a una carta. Me senté en la cama y muy temeroso, empecé a leer la carta que estaba escrita en italiano._

"Querido Issei: escribo esto, porque sé que no tendré el valor suficiente para decírtelo a la cara. Eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, todos estos meses que hemos pasado juntos, fueron totalmente hermosos. Yo sé que vendrán más, que tendremos muchas alegrías juntos. He guardado esta cruz, porque siempre me recordaba que en algún momento de mi vida, había logrado hacer algo bien. Pero tú habías cambiado eso, me diste muchas alegrías y me hiciste sentir que todo lo que hacía estaba bien… experimente muchas emociones contigo. Me sentí triste, enojada, angustiada y preocupada… pero también me sentí muy feliz, alegre, emocionada y complacida por estar contigo. Aún recuerdo esa noche en la que nos amamos sin reparos, sin pensar en nada más… sin control, pero con mucho amor al otro. Esa noche en la que hicimos el amor en mi cama. Esa noche me volví la mujer más feliz del mundo. Esa felicidad nacía por estar a tu lado, compartir hermosos recuerdos juntos, por amarnos incondicionalmente, por ser solamente tuya… te agradezco todo lo que me hiciste sentir, ya sea triste o alegre, malo o bueno. Te agradezco que te enamoraras de mí y que siguieras conmigo a pesar de que te lo habían prohibido. Te agradezco porque cumpliste un deseo mío totalmente egoísta… hiciste realidad mi sueño más preciado. Me volviste la mujer más afortunada y querida del mundo.

Por ultimo quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón, y te entrego esta cruz en símbolo de amor, no tengo dinero como para entregarte un anillo pero… Hyoudou Issei, te casarías conmigo?"

 _La carta había llegado a su fin… y debo admitir._

-En verdad no podrías haberme dicho eso a la cara… acepto Asia Argento, acepto casarme contigo…-

 **Fin del Flashback**

Para Issei aquel compromiso era muy importante, el recordar esa noche apasionada con Asia en esa iglesia lo hacían ponerse muy feliz. Ya había recordado todos esos momentos con esa carta, pero terminaban de esclarecerse con aquella cruz que ahora Issei tenía en sus manos.

Y sin temor alguno, se puso aquella cruz en el cuello y para su sorpresa, no le quemaba ni dañaba. Se sentía feliz de poder portar algo tan importante para él.

Ahora también era prometido de Asia argento, y cargaría con esa cruz hasta el día que se reencuentre con Asia o hasta el fin de sus días.

-Al fin y al cabo… no tuve que volverte a ver para recuperar mis memorias- pronunció Issei sonriendo mientras miraba con una sonrisa triste una foto de él junto a Asia, que esta misma guardaba entre sus cosas.

 **Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en otra parte de esta historia. Y una aclaración extra, según tengo entendido Asia no sabe japonés, fueron Rias e Issei los que le enseñaron a ella, si no es así corríjanme. En esta historia Issei si le enseño lo básico de aquel idioma, pero ella decidió seguir usando el italiano generalmente para escribir.**

 **Espero comprendan que tarde en actualizar, pero también tengo cosas de la escuela que hacer.**

 **Saludos de su autora, Nahuzomber15.**


	44. Visitantes Inesperados

-Saben, todavía no puedo creer que Issei ya conozca al Hakuryuukou- dijo Sona mirando al techo mientras estaba en la cama. Todas las prometidas del castaño estaban en la cama esperando a que llegue Issei para poder dormir tranquilas, las niñas ya estaban durmiendo aunque no soltaban la ropa de Eri y Tsubaki por temor a algo.

-Yo todavía no puedo creer que les hayas dicho a las niñas que el Coco existe…- dijo Eri molesta con Sona.

-V-Vamos… no querían ir a dormir, solo eso me vino a la cabeza para traerlas aquí- trató de justificarse inútilmente.

-Mi hermanita no paro de llorar hasta que se durmió, y aún así no dejo de sujetar la mano de mi mamá- replicó Irina uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ya se les pasará, no durará para toda la vida- dijo la heredera Sitri restándole importancia al asunto.

-A Issei y mi nos asustaba la oscuridad al estar solos- reveló Irina llamando la atención de todas.

-Pero lo superaron por que ya son grandes verdad?- asumió Sona acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-No… seguimos temiéndole, sentimos que nos observan en algún lugar de las sombras- respondió Irina con algo de vergüenza al revelar eso.

-Lo que quiere decir Irina es que tal vez les quede ese susto hasta que sean grandes…- con esas palabras de Eri, Sona empezó a sentirse aún más culpable.

-Sin mencionar que te harán Akemi y Yami cuando se enteren lo que sucedió con sus hijas- Yura se unió a la conversación con esa mención, que causó un fuerte escalofrío en la susodicha heredera.

-B-Bueno… creo que tal vez si me pase un poco- dijo Sona sentándose en la cama.

 **Toc Toc**

Interrumpiendo la conversación anterior, alguien golpeó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Fue Yura la que se levantó a atender a quien sea que esté afuera de la habitación.

-Hola, disculpa por molestar. Pero como escuchamos que estaban charlando entre ustedes, quisimos unirnos. Claro si es que no les incomoda- Ima; que estaba acompañada de Xenovia, Kuroka, Ravel y Reynare, fue quien llamó a la puerta.

-Claro, no hay problema. Solo no tendríamos que hacer mucho ruido porque las niñas están durmiendo- respondió Yura sin consultar a nadie, sabiendo que no había ningún problema.

-No tenemos inconvenientes con eso. Verdad, Ima-sama?- dijo Ravel con una sonrisa, ya que por fin iba a poder interactuar con chicas de su edad. Después de todo en un par de días cumplía 17.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Ima con una sonrisa, entrando a la habitación acompañada del restó.

Al ver que eran muchas, Sona decidió convocar sillones, almohadas e incluso puff de distintos colores y tamaños para que haya más lugares donde sentarse cómodamente.

Después de estar un tiempo charlando entre ellas sobre moda, comida y cosas triviales pudieron escuchar como unas personas empezaban a subir las escaleras.

-Que fastidio! Maldito Issei, cuando aprenderá que puede confiar en nosotras- Yami entró a la habitación diciendo eso.

-Vamos, son sus asuntos. Debemos respetarlos- detrás de la susodicha entró Akemi justificando alguna acción del castaño.

-Uh? Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? Y porque hay tantos sillones y almohadas?- Yami se vio confundida con la escena frente a ella.

-Es una noche de chicas improvisada, no quieres participar?- dijo Eri encendiendo la luz de la mesita a un costado de la cama, después de por fin haberse zafado del agarre de la pequeña Miyuki.

-Porque no? Pero primero iré a ducharme- dijo Akemi entrando en el baño de la habitación.

-Yo también- exclamó Yami siguiendo a su hermana. Sona que tenía una expresión nerviosa, vio fijamente a Irina que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Un poco después empezó a sonar el ruido del agua cayendo.

-Ahora que están cansadas y algo molestas con Issei, como crees que reaccionarían al enterarse de lo que hiciste?- preguntó Irina con un tono picaron.

-No te atreverías- Sona parecía algo inquieta con las palabras de su amiga.

-Pruébame! Si te atreves…- el ruido del agua se detuvo y provocó más tensión en Sona que no sabía si probar a Irina o proclamar un acuerdo.

-Te propongo esto, si tú no le dices nada… yo, yo te compraré el juego que quieras- la heredera empezó a negociar.

-Umm que más?- Irina quería más, sabía que no era lo suficiente para pagar su silencio.

-Y te compartiré todos los dulces que quieras también- Irina sabía perfectamente que Sona no compartía sus dulces con nadie que no fuera Issei, así que se estaba acercando a lo que quería.

-Bien, pero aparte de eso me dejaras dormir en tu lugar por dos semanas- todas estaban conscientes de que los lugares más prestigiosos eran los de Sona, Eri, Akemi y Yami. Y estas mismas habían expresado su deseo de no perder aquel lugar a la hora de dormir, aunque ya dormidas pierdan el orden.

La puerta del baño empezó a abrirse y no le dejó pensar a Sona, que por temor e impulso aceptó el trato. Sellando su palabra con un apretón de manos.

Akemi y Yami salieron con pijamas puestos, a la vez que se secaban el excedente de agua en sus cabellos.

-Porque estabas tan enojada con Issei, Yami?- pregunto Reynare, que ya tenía una buena relación con la mencionada.

-Se fue a no se donde… dijo que no lo esperemos despiertas- contó Yami mientras se acostaba en la cama. Cómo si fuera automático, ella tomó a la pequeña Miyuki; que todavía dormía, y la abrazó. Provocando que su pequeña hija sonriera entre sueños, y se contagiará de aquella sonrisa también.

-Es raro que Hany-chan se aferré a alguien para dormir que no sea Issei o yo- dijo Akemi llamando la atención de Yami y poniendo nerviosa a Sona.

-Si es verdad, que curioso… tal vez sea porque Issei y nosotras no estábamos- dijo Yami tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, y ya no pensar en el castaño.

-Puede ser… ven Hany, mamá ya llegó- aunque sabía que estaba dormida, Akemi hablo para que su hija al sentir su contacto no se espantara. Y de forma muy delicada Akemi abrazo a su hija, que solo se aferró más a ella.

-Bien, que estuvieron haciendo durante este tiempo? No estuvieron en casa en todo el día- preguntó Sona, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Pues fuimos a hablar con los Dioses Dragones, Issei les contará esos detalles- respondió Akemi.

-Y después de eso estuvimos entrenando con Issei nuestros poderes y habilidades en una montaña lejos de la ciudad y el bosque- complemento Yami acomodándose para dormir junto con Miyuki.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado. Qué les pareció el último capítulo de La Teoría del Big Bang que vimos?- pregunto Ima, que fue quien recomendó la serie. Después se sumaron el resto de chicas del séquito de Sona.

Y así, las chicas empezaron a charlar sobre cosas triviales y divertidas. Pero esta no era la única escena así de reconfortante que había en la casa. Pues las madres también tenían una junta personal, pero en los baños termales.

Kyouko, Grayfia, Sara, Griselda, Hikaru, Aimi, Gabriel y Penemue estaban en el primer piso subterráneo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que las aguas les proporcionaba a sus cuerpos.

-Me sorprende el gran poder que alcanzó Issei en tan poco tiempo- dijo Sara cortando el silencio que había en el lugar.

-A qué te refieres?- pregunto Kyouko algo intrigada por las declaraciones de su amiga.

-No sé si sea solo yo, pero siento que está al nivel de Rias, no… incluso un poco más- respondió Sara.

-Yo creo que es mucho más fuerte que ella, pero también siento que puede llegar a más…- opinó Gabriel sobre el tema.

-Recuerden que Rias le puso unos sellos que le impiden liberar todo su poder…- Penemue hizo recuerdo de eso a todas.

-Puede llegar a alcanzarnos en poco tiempo, en su modo Balance Breaker fue capaz de pelear contra dos líderes a la vez- dijo Serafall dejando de lado su envidia hacia las otra líderes.

-No… ya los está superando- dijo Griselda sorprendiendo a las demás.

-A qué te refieres?- pregunto Aimi.

-Es obvio… decidió sobrellevar el dolor de perder a su pareja y seguir una vida tranquila, aún sabiendo que tenía la fuerza suficiente para vengarse. Pudo castigar de la forma más cruel posible a esa chica y no lo hizo. Porque sabía que solo causaría más dolor a gente que no lo merecía. Tomo decisiones duras en su vida. Vivir es una de ellas, pues lo que más deseaba era morir. Sobrellevó el trauma que le había dejado Reynare sobre llevar una relación, y superó ese temor de ser padre que cada una de nosotras vivimos en sólo segundos- Griselda explicó su punto de vista respecto a sus palabras.

-El poder es la capacidad o facultad de hacer determinadas cosas… tú tomas eso como punto de vista, verdad?- razonó Sara al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Si, el pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, pero tuvo el poder de decidir si hacerlas o no. Cómo tuvo el poder de rechazar la oferta de Kokabiel y luchar contra él. Uso su razón y no sus impulsos- ejemplificó Griselda completando su opinión.

-Ya veo… si, si vamos a ir por ese lado. Issei el que tiene más poder de todos nosotros- acepto Grayfia admitiendo quien era el más "poderoso".

-Aunque claro, la más fuerte aquí soy yo!- declaró Serafall con orgullo.

-Como?- Gabriel se molestó por el dicho de Serafall, que inflaba el pecho orgullosa.

-Tu no tienes la autoridad para declarar eso- Penemue se unió a la protesta de la serafín.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- Grayfia negó con la cabeza las acciones de las líderes.

-Quien tiene anécdotas de sus esposo o hijos? Yo tengo una muy graciosa de Sirzechs- dijo Grayfia ignorando a las tres líderes que parecían niñas, y logrando abrir un lindo tema de conversación.

Si las jóvenes y mujeres podían tener sus reuniones, pues los hombres también. Y precisamente eso es lo que pasaba. Había comida, dulces, gaseosas y alcohol. Saji, Takeda, Azazel, Sirzechs y Michael eran los que estaban en la sala viendo un partido importante.

La selección de Japón contra la selección de Paraguay. Los 5 estaban muy emocionados y ansiosos de ver de nuevo a su selección después de no haber podido clasificar a cuartos de final de la Copa América donde eran invitados y no pudieron ganar un solo partido, empatando dos veces y perdiendo una vez por 4 goles.

-Espero que den una muestra del buen fútbol que podemos hacer!- dijo Saji ya relajado por el sake.

-Escuche mucho de ese chico Kubo, lo llaman el nuevo Messi- Sirzechs contó lo que había escuchado.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Messi solo hay uno- protestó Michael.

-Vamos! Cristiano Ronaldo es mejor! Hace todo en su equipo y en su selección. No recuerdas cómo hizo un hat-trick al Atlético Madrid para meter a la Juventus a cuartos de final?- Azazel defendió a su jugador favorito.

-Si pero después fue eliminado por el Ajax- contradijo Saji, que también era fanático de Messi.

-No olvides muchacho que el Barcelona ganab por los goles en su casa y perdi Messi en ningún momento apareció. Al menos Cristiano dió todo para que su equipo no perdiera, hasta hizo un gol- y así comenzó una caliente discusión entre los hombre de la casa y solo paró cuando el pitazo de inicio del partido sonó.

 _ **Afuera de la mansión Sitri.**_

Issei miraba las escenas de los hombres y las jóvenes en la casa por círculos mágicos ocultos, acompañado por Vali, Le Fay y Arthur.

-Esa es la tranquilidad que quiero para mi familia y mis seres queridos- dijo Issei deshaciendo los círculos mágicos, para después mirar a Vali.

-Es un lindo deseo Issei-sama…- Le Fay aportó su punto de vista.

-Pero eso no podrás lograrlo solo, y menos estando a 6 meses de morir, verdad?- dijo Vali cortando el ambiente un poco alegre que se había formado para volverlo serio.

-Por eso necesito que apresures tu búsqueda de la tumba del Rey Arturo- respondió Issei.

-Por qué es tan importante la tumba de mi antepasado, Sekiryuuttei?- cuestionó Arthur al castaño.

-Cerca de ese lugar hay un lago. En sus últimos momentos, el Rey en persona arrojó la espada Excalibur al lago. Por alguna razón que desconozco- reveló Issei.

-Según la leyenda, no fue uno de sus caballeros?- preguntó Le Fay.

-Si, ese caballero lo acompañó pero no arrojó la espada… por qué no podía portarla, no soportaba su poder- dijo Issei mirando a la pequeña Le Fay con una sonrisa.

-El Rey usó el poder de la espada para mantener al margen las fuerzas oscuras de Morgana Le Fay, la asesina del poderoso Mago Merlín, media hermana de Arturo y madre de Mordred- reveló el castaño sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos Pendragon.

-P-Pero la leyenda dice que fue encerrado en una cueva por Nimue, la dama del lago!- protesto Le Fay con mucha confusión.

-Según los Dioses Dragones había descubierto el secreto de la inmortalidad y la clarividencia. Si fuera así, sería un gran mago de la mitología Celta. Sería el consejero de Arthur, por ser el descendiente del Rey Arturo. Además, Nimue estaba enamorada de Merlín, sino… porque tras la muerte de su amado le dió la espada a Arturo? Ella encerró a Merlín en esa cueva para protegerlo de Morgana- explicó Issei cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando el Rey salió a la guerra contra Lucio Tiberio de Roma, le dejó el trono temporalmente a su hijo, Mordred. El cual usurpó su trono, se casó con Ginebra; la esposa de Arturo, y se coronó Rey. Esto molestó a Arturo que volvió rápidamente después de conquistar Roma; dejando a Constantino III, otro de sus hijos a cargo, y se enfrentó a su hijo en la batalla de Camlann. Dónde el Rey terminó victorioso, y asesinó a los dos hijos de Mordred que buscaban la venganza de su padre y seguir con su guerra- siguió contando Issei mientras ambos hermanos prestaban mucha atención.

-Me estás diciendo, que Mordred era hijo de Morgana y Arturo?- preguntó Arthur queriendo quitarse esa duda de la cabeza.

-Si, era un hijo a partir del incesto. Supongo que ustedes dos no son hijos del mismo padre, verdad?- interrogó Issei a Le Fay, quien estaba más cerca.

-No, nosotros si somos hermanos de los mismos padres- contesto Le Fay.

-Ya veo. La espada Excalibur santa es una copia demasiado barata que creo Dios en su desesperación por encontrar una espada tan poderosa como lo fue la primera espada santa. La Excalibur Original fue forjada con el bastón del gran Rey Mago que se le fue cedido a Merlín tras morir este. Esta espada fue el último regalo que le dejó a Arturo antes de morir- dijo Issei mirando al cielo.

-Si puedo usar el poder que tiene para controlar las fuerzas oscuras, mientras Aimi me aplica su Senjutsu para que no sea corrompida por mi oscuridad tal vez pueda acelerar el proceso de vitalización- terminó de explicar Issei para después mirar a Arturo a los ojos.

-No tengo otra intención más que encontrar esa espada Arthur. Caliburn es fuerte, pero es una espada sacra creada por Dios, y no se compara con el poder de la Excalibur Original. No quiero insultar el sepulcro de su majestad, solo necesito su espada- dijo Issei apoyando su mano en el hombro del mencionado.

-Entiendo, gracias por aclararlo. Buscaré aquel lugar con mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte. Pero tengo una pregunta más, aquella espada está encadenada con el linaje Pendragon?- aquella pregunta era bastante buena, pero fácil de responder.

-La espada elige a su portador, si es digno de llevarla le prestará su poder- Issei miro la luna llena que se coronaba en el cielo en su punto más alto.

-Bien, pero yo siento que la necesitas para algo más. Que es?- Vali era intuitivo, sabía que Issei tenía otros planes más importantes con esa espada.

-La espada Sacro-Demoniaca de la Doncella Santa Asia… es la fusión de Nightmere y Nothug. Si se une con Ascalon y Gram se vuelve la espada más poderosa del mundo. Pero no puedo usarla bien. Ni siquiera puedo usar bien los poderes de Ascalon- el tono de Issei era algo triste. A pesar de eso creo dos esferas de poder, una esfera de poder sacro y una esfera de poder demoníaco una más grande que la otra.

-Wow! Puedes manejar la magia angelical! Y eres un demonio!- en ese momento, al ver lo hecho por Issei, Le Fay reaccionó de esa manera.

-Ya veo… pero porque la demoníaca es más grande que la santa?- preguntó Arthur después de analizar las esferas.

-La magia demoníaca es influenciada por la oscuridad del cuerpo de una persona. Mientras más rencor posea esa persona, más poderosa será su influencia sobre la magia demoníaca. La oscuridad de los antiguos portadores infectan mi ser, suficiente tengo con mi propio rencor- Le Fay miró atentamente el cuello de Issei, porque había notado que algo brillaba y resultó ser una cruz.

-Es impresionante que pueda llevar una cruz, Issei-sama- halaga la pequeña maga al joven dragón.

-Fue el último regalo que me dejó Asia, lo encontré hace poco- Issei no tuvo miedo al decir de dónde lo consiguió, pues lo llevaría con un gran afecto y orgullo.

-Con esa cruz deberías tener más influencia en la magia angelical, pero aún así sigues sin estar equilibradas- analizó Arthur.

-Si, lo sé… pero ?!- Issei de repente paró de hablar y miró hacia el bosque con una expresión muy seria.

-Qué sucede, Issei-sama?- pregunto Le Fay que empezó a preocuparse al ver el rostro de Issei oscurecerse.

-Esa misma esencia… es la misma que sentí en el portal por donde llegó Ima- reveló el castaño mientras entraba en su modo False con una orden mental.

-Es en un claro en las montañas, cerca del bosque. Es bastante lejano. Crees que lo hayan hecho apropósito?- pregunto Vali convocando sus alas del Sacred Gear de Albion.

-No, según la historia de Ima, ella abrió el portal en el Inframundo. En el territorio Phoenix y apareció en casa de Sara. Supongo que la aparición del portal es aleatoria dependiendo de la zona en la que te encuentres- explicó Issei mientras se preparaba para ir a ese lugar inmediatamente.

 _ **Bosque Kuoh**_

Al mismo tiempo en el que Issei se enteraba de la esencia del portal, de este último aparecían diez personas; dos hombres y ocho mujeres de edades similares.

-Valerie, estás segura de que este es el lugar?- preguntó una chica de cabello negro con un cuerpo de Loli, vistiendo un kimono negro y que sorprendentemente posee orejas de gato y dos colas negras.

-Si, Kuroka… este es el lugar, siento el aura de Ima a unos kilómetros de aquí- la chica que respondió tenía el cabello plateado algo ondulado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda además de unos hermosos ojos avellanas, y estaba vestida con un pantalón jean negro, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra que hacía juego con las botas que tenía.

-Es verdad, no está muy lejos de aquí… pero también siento aura Phoenix cerca- dijo una chica con el cabello negro hasta los muslos, ojos heterocromaticos siendo uno violeta y el otro avellana además de usar lentes. Con un cuerpo algo voluptuoso y que cubría a simple vista con un pantalón azul de mezclilla, una blusa negra, zapatillas a juego y un saco a juego con el pantalón.

-Habla en serio Tsubaki-sama?- la formuladora de la pregunta es una chica de aparentemente 16 años, vestida con una extravagante vestido rosa además de tener su cabello rubio acomodado en dos coletas en forma de taladro. Poseía unos ojos azul zafiro y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad.

-Así es Ravel, y es muy parecida a tu aura. Pero también está el aura de Sona, Meguri, Kuroka y la mía; además de muchas otras- respondió la ahora conocida como Tsubaki a la identificada Ravel.

-Eso era de esperarse, después de todo estamos en otra dimensión…- una mujer joven de aparentes 17 años de ojos celestes y cabello negro hasta el cuello vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh dijo esto mientras miraba los alrededores.

-Sona-sama… cree que tendremos oportunidad?- la que formulo la pregunta fue una chica con el cabello de color marrón rojizo largo hasta un poco antes de la cadera, vestida de la misma forma que la persona que menciono.

-No tenemos porque enfrentarlos Meguri, parece que Ima no tiene nada malo… es más, parece mucho mejor que antes. Su aura es más fuerte- respondió Sona a la chica identificada como Meguri.

-Ya veo, pero…Siento auras dirigiéndose hacia nosotros; una es de Albion. Además hay uno que parece ser sirviente de Rias Gremory, pero esta aura no se mueve. Será el Sekiryuuttei de aquí?- Meguri aportó esa información importante.

-Hay una posibilidad Meguri-san, pero no hay tiempo de pensarlo demasiado- una joven vestida cubierta con una túnica de mago, de cabello rubio y algo ondulado además de ojos azules, dijo esto mirando al cielo.

-Por que dices eso, Le Fay- pregunto un joven pelinegro con buena confección física y vestido con una armadura china antigua.

-Mira arriba Bikou…- un joven de traje negro sin corbata, de cabello rubio, lentes, ojos azules y que portaba en su cintura una espada dijo Issei mirando hacia donde lo hacía Le Fay.

-Porque Arthur?...!?- Bikou observo con asombró al cielo de aquella noche, para encontrarse con la Le Fay de esa dimensión.

-Wow, esto es inesperado… Issei-sama tenía razón, son muy iguales a nosotros- Le Fay hizo su entrada encima de su escoba voladora.

-Ciertamente hermana, pero sí son iguales a nosotros entonces son diferentes en personalidad- Arthur, portando su espada Caliburn, apareció de entre los árboles del bosque.

-Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Ravel Phoenix, Tomoe Meguri, Son Bikou, Arthur Pendragon y Le Fay Pendragon. Bien, esos son los que puedo identificar, aunque sería más fácil si salen de las sombras y dejan de ocultarse como cobardes- dijo Vali mirando a Valerie junto a Kuroka y una chica más, que de forma involuntaria estaban debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Yo no soy una cobarde!- la joven peliplata saco sus alas y se posiciono a la misma altura que Vali mientras lo miraba con molestia.

-Así que tú eres yo… vaya sorpresa, tienes el mismo carácter que tenía yo hace años, pero claro… eres más débil- provocó Vali evidentemente queriendo medir su fuerza con su otra yo.

-Te lo demostraré bastardo!- Justo en ese momento, Issei apareció en el lugar envuelto en fuego. Y, debido a su llamativa forma de teletransportarse detuvo el conflicto entre ambos Hakuryuukou.

-No crees que estás un poco grande para provocar a las niñas, Vali?- dijo Issei apenas llegar logrando molestar a ambos portadores de Albion

-Me dijiste infantil?!/ Me llamaste niña?!- tanto Vali colo Valerie, respectivamente, respondieron aquello con cólera.

-Vali! No es momento para que te comportes de esa manera!- al escuchar aquella voz, el peliplata se estremeció.

-Gina?! Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto el susodicho totalmente asombrado por la presencia de su pareja.

-Issei me llamo y me dijo que esto podía llegar a pasar- Gina empezó a bajar la intensidad de sus palabras hasta tomar un tono calmado.

-Entiende cariño, que este no es el momento ni el lugar para tener esa clase de comportamiento. Además, apuesto a que ella también desea saber que tan fuerte eres… pueden averiguarlo más tarde, pero no en este momento- el Hakuryuukou bajo la mirada reflexionando sobre su reciente comportamiento.

-Y-Yo… lo lamento- dijo el peliplata, sorprendiendo incluso a los recién llegados. Valerie no era de disculparse, y apostaban a que tampoco lo hacía ese sujeto.

-Gracias Gina- agradeció el castaño.

-No hay de que, Issei- después de eso, el castaño deshizo el círculo mágico donde se proyectaba la imagen de Gina.

-Era solo una llamada mágica?- pregunto Vali totalmente incrédulo.

-No la iba a exponer al frío de esta noche- se excuso el Issei. Después de aquella escena, nuestro protagonista se centro en los recién llegados de otra dimensión.

-Bien… quién de ustedes representa a su grupo?- Issei no dudó en ir directamente al grano. Valerie y esa Sona dieron un paso al frente, diendo a entender que ellas eran las líderes de ese grupo.

-Ya veo… así que también son dos líderes eh?- Vali aterrizó suavemente a un lado de Issei, que desde hace un tiempo parecía ido de sí. Al notar esto pregunto.

-Oye, estás bien?- al no recibir respuesta del Sekiryuuttei, el Hakuryuukou decidió mirar hacia donde su compañero lo hacía quedando sorprendido, al igual que los miembros de su equipo.

A quien observaban era una joven vestida con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, con el cabello rubio largo hasta en comienzo de la cintura, ojos color esmeralda y un cuerpo proporcional a su tamaño. Está acaba de salir de debajo de la sombra de aquel árbol junto a una Loli de cabello negro. Vali, Arthur y Le Fay rápidamente reaccionaron y estaban listos para apoyar o detener a Issei en cualquier tipo de reacción.

Pues aquella chica no era cualquiera, era Asia Argento.

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 **Dark Night Discord:** _aquí si ha llovido._

 **DarkKayser:** _muchas gracias por tus palabras, la frase de la cruz significa mucho para mí y para la historia así que tenía en cuenta para mucho más adelante. Y por cierto, lo de Raizer se lo verá más adelante, y no puedo prometerte nada. Espero puedas entender._

 **AeroSmith 21:** saludos a ti también, y espero que la Asia de la otra dimensión compense por estos pocos capítulos la ausencia de la de esta dimensión.

 **EL CABALLERO DE ARKHAM:** _gracias por los cumplidos. Lo de Rias, Raizer y su séquito lo lamento pero no será posible, lo que trato de hacer es salir un poco del cliché no matándolos. Espero puedas entender. Pero el otro Raizer puede llegar a ser otra historia, todavía estoy indecisa._

 **Roberto:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad fue tu comentario la que me inspiró a tratar de volver a escribir este capítulo que hacía redactado más de dos veces pero que no me convencía, un comentario para mí como el tuyo significa muchísimo y me alienta a seguir con esto. De verdad, muchas gracias.

 **Omnidragongod22:** _wow haci que me sigues de hace tiempo? Bueno, ya viste que no fue así. Gracias por respetar mi decisión y espero te haya gustado mucho el capitulo._

 **Elian Moreno:** wow tanto te gusta? Pues me alegro mucho por eso. Muchas gracias por tu aliento y obviamente no dejaré está historia, estoy a unas semanas de cumplir dos años aquí y bueno tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Un saludo.

 _ **Bueno! Cómo han estado? Yo mejor que antes no me quejo. Espero puedan disculparme por el gran tiempo en Hiatus o mejor dicho en suspenso?.**_

 _ **Bueno la cosa es que regrese y espero no ausentarme demás. Muchas gracias para los que siguen leyendo y apoyando está historia.**_

 _ **No los quiero presionar pero me gustaría que dejen más comentarios, me apoyan y me agradan. Si pueden hacerlo muchas gracias y si no lo pueden hacer, pues no hay drama.**_

 _ **Este capítulo me tardo bastante por investigar un par de cosas y por eso también es la demora.**_

 _ **Okey, con esto me despido hasta otro capítulo.**_

 **Saludos de su autora, Nahuzomber15.**


End file.
